50 First Dates
by ValGal95
Summary: Imagine having to make the love of your life fall in love with you every single day. What if she forgot who you were as soon as she woke up? This is a love story that proves true love really has no bounds. B&E.
1. Break Ups and Waking Up

**Hey guys, I'm Valerie and this is my first fanfic. I'm really nervous about posting it and if this writing thing doesn't work out, you can't say I didn't try. Anyway, please read and if you can, review! Oh, and this is based off the movie 50 First Dates, but if you didn't watch the movie the story will still make sense. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't. I also wished for a unicorn when I was 4. Never got one, not even a pony :(**

_

* * *

"Take a second out to think about this: in your life you search and search for the right person for you. Every time you break up with someone, you get one step closer to that person. Your getting closer to meeting the one."_

_Quote by Ian Philpot_

_**

* * *

Edward's POV**_

"Jessica, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda...um, look...I'm breaking up with you."

Jessica's eyes watered. "B-but Eddie,...I thought…you mean…W-Why?"

I ran my fingers through my already disheveled hair. After going out for two weeks I was breaking up with my girlfriend, Jessica. She was clingy, somewhat dumb, whinny, and I'm pretty sure she only likes me for my looks. Oh and she calls me Eddie. Those are just _some_ of the reasons why I'm breaking up with her. However, the main reason I'm ending our relationship—as cheesy as this sounds—is that I just don't feel any connection. No sparks or fireworks. I feel absolutely nothing towards her.

I want to find the love of my life, my soul mate. I want a love as strong as Elizabeth and Edward Senior's (my parents) love. I date a lot of girls, and I mean a lot, searching but finding nothing. Some might call me a player, and maybe I am, but it's not my intention to 'play' girls. I mean—

A loud sniffle interrupted my thoughts. I turned towards the noise and saw Jessica looking at me expectantly. That's right; I still have not answered her. And she sniffled because she was crying. I groaned inwardly. I hate it when girls cry. It just makes breaking up with them even harder and leads me to feel horrible about myself.

"Jessica, don't cry," I begged. "I just don't think it's working out. Trust me; it's not you it's me." …yeah, I really did just use that cliché break-up line.

"But Edward, I love you," Jessica declared. Yup, she is definitely clingy. Sheesh, we've only known each other for two weeks; I really doubt you can fall in love with someone that quickly.

"Look, Jessica," I began. "Its time for a change. We both need to move on. I really liked you, too," I lied easily. "But we can still be friends." Not.

Jessica brown eyes suddenly burned with fury. Uh oh. And here I thought this was going to be a clean break up. Guess not.

"You know what, I don't even care anymore! And no, I don't want to be friends. I never want to see you again!" Thank god. "And," Jessica continued, her face red with rage. She was definitely not crying anymore. "You just made a huge mistake. Next week, you'll be begging for me to take you back, but I won't. Want to know why?" She continued without giving me a chance to answer. "Because by the time you realize your mistake, I'll already be with another more smarterer," See what I mean when I said dumb? "person and I will be over you _Edward Masen." _She said my name like any normal person would say yellow vomit.

I sighed heavily, not knowing what to say. I was disappointed. When I first saw Jessica playing with her 5-year old niece, I got to admit I thought she was 'the one'. It's kinda pathetic, really. Every time I see a woman around my age, I start picturing our lives together filled with a bunch of our adorable children. Creepy, huh? It's a shame—I usually prefer brunettes, but I guess this brunette just wasn't the one I was meant to be with.

Jessica glared at my lack of response and with one final toss of her unruly, curly hair, she turned and walked—swaying her hips in a matter that made her look drunk—out of my life forever.

At least I hope.

oOo

Later in the day, after I had taken Tylenol to help with my headache that I received from my messy break-up with Jessica, my cell phone blared. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but as I prepared to end the call I read the caller ID. Great, Jasper was calling me. Don't get me wrong, Jasper is a great guy, but the only reason he would call would be to invite me over to watch a basketball game on his new plasma screen TV. You see, I am a piano teacher and I teach his adorable son Tyler. We met when Jasper picked up Tyler from his first lesson and we became friends instantly. We met up for coffee once and Jasper invited me to see a basketball game. He was very excited to try out his new TV so I agreed, but now I just wanted to sleep and I'm sure Jasper wouldn't think I was good company if I fell asleep in the middle of the game. However, I did promise him that I would go and I didn't want to disappoint him. With that in mind, I summoned enough energy to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Edward!" I heard Jasper's voice come through the phone. "The basketball game will start in an hour. Want to come over now?"

"Sure," I answered unenthusiastically.

"Someone doesn't sound very excited," Jasper observed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I finally broke up with Jessica and I have a major headache. I really just want to go to sleep," I replied honestly. It was no use lying to Jasper; he had this uncanny ability to know exactly what you're feeling. I guess that's why he was such a successful therapist.

"You don't have to come if you're not up to it," Jasper assured, sounding disappointed "Oh and it's about time you broke up with Jessica, I didn't like her at all. How did she take it?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Not well, but I'll tell you about that later." I introduced Jasper to Jessica earlier in the week. He didn't say anything but I had a feeling he didn't like her. I was right. My mom always said I was a good reader of people's thoughts. "Anyway, I promised you that I would watch the game with you so I will. And plus, nothing like a good game to get me wide awake. Maybe this will help cheer me up."

"Awesome," Jasper said excitedly. "You will probably get to meet my wife, too. She and her friend went shopping but they'll probably come home in the middle of the game."

I have yet to meet Jasper's wife, Alice. But Jasper constantly talks about her and its obvious how much he loves her. Even when he's complaining that he will go broke with all the shopping Alice does, you can still see the love and devotion in his eyes. See, that's the bond I want for myself. I want to find my 'Alice'.

"Great, I'm looking forward to meeting her," I answered honestly.

So he gave me his address and we said our goodbyes.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

"Bella, Bella, wake up!" a familiar voice demanded. Ugh Alice. You know how some people have alarm clocks or roosters? Yeah well, I have Alice to wake me up. Lucky me.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to get use to the brightness in the room. When they finally opened, I saw Alice with an impatient and annoyed look on her face. I ignored her and looked out of the window and saw with no surprise that it was still dark outside. I quickly turned to my clock, which was on top of my bedside table. It read 7:00 A.M.

"Alice, what did I tell you about waking me up before 12 o'clock on the weekend?" I asked in a groggy voice, turning to glare at her. As you've probably guessed, I'm not a morning person. Alice, however, looked unaffected by my glare. She is very short, probably a little over 5 feet. She has spiky black hair and angelic blue eyes. My big brother, Emmett, calls her a pixie or pix because of her pixie-like features.

"You told me not to," she replied innocently. "But this is an emergency!"

"What! What is it? Is it Jasper? Tyler?" I sat up in panic. Jasper is Alice's husband and Tyler is their child.

"No, nothing like that," Alice answered, rolling my eyes at what she would call my dramatics. I breathed a sigh of relief. "_But _these amazing shoes are going on _sale_ today and we have to get there _now_ or else someone else will get them. We are already running late so hurr—"

"Alice, I'm not going shopping and nothing you say or do will change my mind," I interrupted. To emphasize my point, I—very maturely, might I add—laid back down as I threw the covers over my head and closed my eyes. I was hoping Alice would get the point and leave.

"Come on, Bella, it will be so much fun!" Alice insisted as she yanked the covers away from me and onto the floor.

"No it won't," I disagreed confidently. There was no way shopping would be fun. At least not for me. While Alice loves shopping, I detest it. The ironic part is that we met while I was shopping. I was looking for a dress for an 8th grade dance. I remember trying on a pink dress and looking at my reflection in the mirror.

_-Flashback-_

_'God, this dress is hideous' I thought to myself, looking at my reflection. I was trying to find a dress for the 8th grade dance. I know what you're thinking. Bella Swan going to a dance? But my mom is chaperoning and is forcing me to go. To make matters worse, she left me to pick out a dress on my own. Rosalie isn't even here to help me. She's busy flirting with my brother. What she sees in him, I'll never know. Usually my mom picks out my dresses and skirts—both of which I rarely wear. But nooo, this time she said it would be more fun for me to pick out my own dress. Yeah, I'm still waiting for the fun part to kick in. Sometimes, I wonder if my mom and I are even relat—_

_"God, that dress looks terrible on you!" A high-pitched voice interrupted my thoughts. Okay, I knew the dress was ugly but I never asked for this person's opinion. Irritated, I turned around to confront this know-it-all. _

_But when I turned around, I saw a short pixie-like girl. She was beautiful. However, that's not why I didn't tell her to back off. It was because she looked so sweet and was innocently looking at me. My annoyed expression melted away and was replaced with a curious quick of my eyebrow. The girl was just trying to help and had not meant to offend me. _

_"Here," she said sweetly, "Try this on." She held out a gorgeous midnight blue dress. I looked at her strangely, wondering why a stranger was offering me a dress. I opened my mouth to ask what her name was, but she beat me to the punch. _

_"I'm Alice Cullen and I had a vision that you and I will be best friends," she declared in a cheery voice. "Now try this on," she demanded, shoving the dress into my hands and pushing me into the dressing room. Obviously, she was very bossy, but I decided to try on the dress anyway. Partly because I loved it, and if I'm being honest, partly because I was afraid of that strange pixie girl. What was her name? Alexia? Allison? Annie? _

_Once I finished zipping up the dress, I stepped out of the room quickly and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. Wow, I actually looked—dare I say it—pretty. This dress was a miracle worker. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not ugly, or at least I hope not. I'm just plain Jane. Nothing special about me, I have boring brown hair and dull doe-like eyes, which are also brown. My skin is pasty and my knees—_

_A loud squeal interrupted my thoughts. I fought the urge to cringe and cover my ears and turned away from my reflection. I faced Alice with a look that clearly communicated that I thought she was crazy. _

_My look must have not been effective or maybe Alice ignored it or she might have been given the 'you're crazy; please stay away' look so many times that she's grown used to it. Either way, she continued talking despite my look. "You look even prettier then you did in my dream!" Okay, back up, what's this dream she keeps talking about? As if she read my thoughts, she answered my question."Oh, I'm psychic. Sometimes, I get these visions that eventually come true." Allison, or whatever her name is, said in a light tone like we were just talking about the weather. Yeah she's a psychic and I'm Harry Potter. Maybe we could be friends after all. Both mystical humans. Definitely something to bond over. _

_"Um...okay, whatever you say." I didn't believe her at all and you wouldn't either if a strange girl came up and suddenly said she could see the future. I didn't tell her that, though, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But that didn't mean that I didn't want to get away from her as soon as I could. _

_"No, really." Alice finally must have read my 'you're crazy' look. "How else would I know you were here and picked out this perfect dress and know your name if I didn't have physic powers?" Good question. W-Wait, she knew my name? I'm definitely leaving now._

_"Um...well, I have to go…um...eat, yeah, I'm starving!" I mumbled quickly. She didn't believe me though. Who would? I'm a terrible liar._

_"You don't like me?" She asked, her blue eyes filling with such sadness and rejection that I hesitated. _

_"No, that's not it, it's just…" _think you are crazy_ I almost blurted out, but I stopped myself in time._ _She looked up at me hopefully. I had to give her a chance."Okay, I'll believe you, if you can tell me what my future job will be." I smiled smugly. There, let's see how she gets out of this one. _

_"Silly Bella," She wasn't kidding when she said she knew my name "The future isn't set on stone; I only see people's decisions and what the outcome is. I saw you deciding to try on that ugly dress and I had to stop you."_

_"Alright then, what did I just decide?" I asked, smirking. I was on a roll, asking all these tough question. Let's see Miss Physic sidestep this one._

_"You decided to go eat at the _Panda Express_." My smile faltered. Darn she's right! I always go to _Panda Express_ when I'm at the mall. _

_"Okay um..." _

_"Alice."_

_"Right, I knew that."_

_"Sure you did."_

_I ignored her and continued "I believe you." And I did. How else would she know that I was planning on eating at Panda Express? And there was something in the way her eyes shone with hope and sincerity that made it impossible to think she was lying. Either she's crazy and has deluded herself into thinking that she is psychic or she really can see the future. I was hoping the latter was true. _

_"I knew you would say that!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes. Of course she did. "Now let's pay for that dress and go eat," Alice suggested after her crazy happy dance. After I had put on my regular clothes back on, Alice dragged me by the arm towards the cashier. For such a small person, she was really strong._

_"Wait! Alice, I can't pay for that dress," I informed sadly. It was true. My family was tight on money and we couldn't afford to buy a dress like this one. _

_"I'm paying for it," she said, sounding offended that I thought otherwise._

_"No you are not!" I hated it when people bought things for me. _

_"Yes I am! And you better get used to it, Bella. I don't need to be a psychic to know that we are going to be best friends. And friends give friends presents," she declared cheerfully. _

_Great._

_Well, that day I learned never to bet against Alice. She was right, we became fast friends and she still does pay for a lot of my things, no matter how much I complain. _

_-Flashback End-_

"Please?" Alice's voice brought me back to the present.

"Can't Rosalie go with you?" Rosalie Hale was another friend of ours. I knew her before I knew Alice. We met in kindergarten. One upon a time, a boy stole my M&Ms. Rosalie, seeing this, took it upon herself to twist the boy's arm until he gave them back to me. We have been best friends ever since.

Rosalie also had a big brother, Jasper, who is like my second big brother. He and Emmett were very protective of Rosalie and me throughout our childhood. Heck, they still are. Actually, I was the one who introduced Emmett to Rosalie and later Alice to Jasper. Soon, Alice and Jasper fell in love and so have Rosalie and Emmett. And I never let them forget that it was me who got them together in the first place.

Yes, I am an awesome matchmaker, but alas I can't find the right match for me. I'm 24 years old and I have never had a boyfriend or been kissed by a boy. Pathetic, right? Don't get me wrong, I've had tons of crushes and have done my fair share of flirting, but I've never tried to have a real relationship.

But my mom, Renee, always said, God sent us down in pairs and that I will find my prince charming one day. Well you know what? I don't believe in happy ever afters. My dad, Charlie, and my mom always fought. They were even on the brink of getting a divorce when my mom died in a car crash. I was 15 years old at the time. My dad still hasn't gotten over her. No matter how much they fought, my dad never stopped caring for my mom. He shut down when she died. It's a good thing I had Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and especially Emmett to help me. I wouldn't be the same without my best friends. Carlisle and Esme, Alice's parents, have also always been there for me. And no, I don't need a guy to 'complete' me. I'm perfectly fine with just my best friends, Carlisle, Esme, and my dear old dad.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!" Alice nearly yelled while she waved her hand in front of my face. Opps, I must have spaced out.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Did you listen to word I just said?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"No," I admitted guiltily. No use in lying, I suck at it.

Alice sighed very dramatically "I _said_ that Rosalie is babysitting Tyler." Tyler was Jasper's and Alice's kid. They got married six years ago. Everyone criticized them because Alice was only 19 at the time, but anyone who knew Alice and Jasper could see how much they loved each other. Nine months after the wedding, Tyler was born.

"Why can't Jasper take care of him?" I asked, burying my face into my oh so warm pillow.

"Because he and his new friend are watching a basketball game," Alice replied.

"What about Emmett?" Emmett and Jasper usually watched games together. It was their 'male-bonding time'.

"Emmet's at work." I could see Alice was getting impatient. Well, good, that's what you get for waking me up at seven on the weekend.

"But its Sunday!" Sundays are Emmet's days off.

"Yes but he has to meet an important client. Now no more questions! Get in the shower!" Alice demanded before I could ask another question.

As you can see Alice is still incredibly bossy. Oh and Emmett is a weight trainer. This client must be important; you usually can't get Emmett out of bed on Sundays. Guess it runs in the family, huh? Rosalie is a part-time model but mostly stays home and takes care of Nichole who is most commonly known as Nikki. Nikki is Emmett's and Rose's 7-year old daughter. Alice owns her own boutique. Lastly, Jasper is a therapist. Yes, they were all successful, rich, and beautiful. Me? I'm still plain and poor. I am a 9th grade English teacher who works Sundays at the bookstore. I really don't care that I don't have a cool job like my family does, I enjoy being a teacher.

"Alice, for the last time, I'm not going." I grabbed my covers from the floor and made a move to throw it over myself again but before I could, Alice's hand shot out and pulled the cover back onto the ground. I scowled. She still was so strong.

"Please," she begged, leaning in. Oh no, she was using the puppy dog face. She knew I could never say no to her famous pout. She tried to teach me how to pout like her and said I was a natural, but I honestly thought I looked demented.

"Alice, please don't make me." Now I was begging.

"Come on, Bella. I promise we can go to the bookstore afterwards," she propositioned.

I sighed loudly and dramatically. I ignored Alice's eye roll and relented. "Fine, but only because I need a new book." And because I knew she wouldn't stop annoying me until I agreed. Irritating Pixie.

Alice looked distastefully at my huge bookcase. She never understood why I liked reading better than shopping.

"Sure you do," Alice answered sarcastically, gesturing with her hands towards all my books scattered about in my room.

"Be quiet, and let's get this over with," I ordered, slowly getting off of my bed and standing up. Time to begin another day in the life of Bella Swan.

**

* * *

So did you like it? Was it too long? Too short? Did you like the EPOV? Nothing major happen, I just wanted to introduce all the characters. Please review, comments are very appreciated. Okay, for the next chapter, I'm planning on doing Alice's POV, that way you can learn what's wrong with Bella. Then I'll probably switch back to Bella's POV. After that chapter the plot starts to unfold. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Until Next Time,  
ValGal95, aka Valerie **


	2. Fork in the Road

**Hey Guys! Here's a new chapter. You will learn about Bella's accident and what is wrong with her. This chapter has no dialogue and is pretty depressing. Sorry for that, but this is a very important chapter. I hope I did well on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. The Great S.M. does.**

_

* * *

"A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen."_

_Quote by: Edward de Bono_

_**

* * *

Alice's POV**_

I am in hurry this early Saturday morning. I'm currently driving in my prized yellow Porsche and I'm in a rush is because the_ cutest_pair of shoes were on sale. SALE! I had to get them first or else another person would get them—someone who could never appreciate the shoes like I would. Now do you see why I have to get to the mall as fast as possible? I have to pick up Bella first though; and this time I hope she doesn't put up a fight. I seriously don't get why Bella detests shopping. Yeah, you heard me right. She doesn't like to shop.

Isn't that the craziest thing you've ever heard?

Anyway, I am speeding down the road when I get to a fork in the path. Ha ha, there is a _fork_ in _Forks._ Anywho, both roads would lead me to Bella's house. The left path would get me there faster and the right direction was the long way to her house.

Obviously, I should choose the left path and get there faster. The problem is that I haven't used that road since March 18th. It brings back too many memories, memories I very much would like to forget. But as I said earlier, I had to get there as fast as possible and this was the fastest way. So I suck in a deep breath and put on my brave face. I slowly turn onto the left road.

You are probably wondering what memories I'm talking about. Well, like I said, the scariest, most horrible thing happened _right here_. It changed all of our lives. Especially Bella's. Alright, alright, I'll stop with the dramatic and suspenseful sentences and just tell you the story.

It was March 18th. Bella and I were in my yellow Porsche cruising down the road. We were having a great time singing, laughing, and just joking around. It was the second Sunday of the month so we were heading to Jasper's and my place for family night. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and I all have busy schedules so we don't get to see each other as much as we did in high school. Because of this, we all agreed to meet on the second Sunday of every month. That way we could reconnect and just have a great time together. On this particular Sunday though, thanks to the _stupid_ traffic, we were running late. When the traffic finally cleared out, I sped down the street. Exactly the same street I'm driving on right now. That night it was very cold and it was pouring down rain. The road was deserted.

I knew Bella hates it when anyone drives past the speed limit. She says it's because speeding is against the law and her dad isthe Chief of Police of Forks. But I think the real reason is that she is afraid of getting in a car crash and following the same fate as her mom. I totally understand that and usually I drive slowly—slow for me means driving at the speed limit—for Bella, but we were running late so I pushed 110 MPH.

Mistake number one.

Bella, noticing the speed, asked me to slow down but I refused.

Mistake number two.

She got very scared and soon we found ourselves in fight. Then all of a sudden, Bella pointed towards the windshield and screamed "WATCH OUT!" I instinctively turned my head to where she was pointing.

There in the middle of the deserted road was a deer and we were heading right into it. I swerved the car to the right.

Mistake number three.

The rain was pouring down faster and faster. I could barely see. I spun the wheel blindly. Bella was screaming the whole time. The last thing I remember is hitting something hard and then there was pain, lots of pain.

When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital room. And what a sight. There were white curtains, white walls, and white sheets. There was no color unless you count the semi grey chairs. Hmm, how depressing, I had thought. It was a hospital for Pete's sake! It was supposed to cheer you up, not depress you. After making a mental note to complain to someone later, I looked down. There were bandages and bruises all over me. What in the world, I remember thinking. I glanced up and there was Jasper. There are no words to describe how horrible he looked. He was pale and had huge bags under his eyes. I asked him what was wrong and wondered how I ended up in the hospital. He told me I've been in a car crash. I asked him if my Porsche made it. He chuckled humorlessly and had said in a gentle voice, "Your car is repairable, but you should be worrying about other things." I remember being confused. What else should I worry about? I mean, sure I had injuries but I was going to live. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Bella_. Oh god, what happened to Bella?

I asked Jasper where Bella was, hoping he would tell me she was in the bathroom or getting some food. Instead he told me that she was in a coma and there was a slim chance of her waking up. Apparently Bella hit her head very hard. Jasper said that the doctors performed many tests and did a MRI scan on her head. They discovered that Bella suffered a traumatic head injury. When she her head was hit, her hippocampus—isn't that a funny word—was severely damaged. The doctors had to perform surgeries to get rid of the damaged parts. The medical doctors were saying that even _if_ she wakes up, she will suffer amnesia. What type of amnesia and whether it is permanent or not was unknown.

Days went by, then weeks. If you asked me what happened during that time I could not have answered you. All I remember was crying. Crying and worrying. Oh and lots of praying. Thankfully, after two months I was discharged from the hospital.

Two months and Bella was still in a coma.

And it was my entire fault.

No matter how many people told me that it wasn't, I knew that if I haven't been so _stupid_, if I had just _listened_ to Bella, then none on this would have happened. Of course, I wasn't the only one suffering. Emmett, her big brother, lost all his humor. He didn't tell jokes anymore; he looked so serious and somber. I had missed his booming laughter. And Charlie—poor guy—first he lost his wife to a car crash and then there was a chance he would lose his daughter to one too. He rarely spoke and if he did it was to ask, "Why? Why _my_ daughter? What did I do wrong? What did _she_ do wrong?" Tough and stubborn Rosalie tried to make it look like she wasn't suffering, but you could plainly see the pain in her eyes. Jasper, my sweet Jasper. It was like he was feeling everyone's pain plus his own. But that didn't stop him from comforting me.

I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve him because it was _my_ fault. Everyone suffered, and when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_ in Forks. Sweet Bella was loved by everyone; no one could dislike her. In fact, the hospital room was covered with stuffed animals, flowers, balloons, and get well cards.

We were all so scarred. Bella couldn't die, she just couldn't. She was the glue that held us together, and I didn't know if we could survived if she…if she…_passed_.

Just when we were losing hope, on May 28th, someone finally answered our prayers. Though, that person took a long time to do so, but I couldn't complain because our dear Bella was okay.

When Bella woke up, she was so dazed and confused. She didn't remember the accident at all, but the doctors said that not remembering the accident was perfectly normal. Then, when Bella saw all the presents in the room, she freaked out. You know how she hates people buying her things. She also hates it when people worry about her, which is why she started spewing out apologies to us. Apparently, she was sorry for scarring us. And when she was told she was in a coma for 2 months and 10 days, she was thoroughly freaked, saying how she couldn't pay for the hospital bills and that she was doomed. Do you see why everyone loves her?

I wish I could say everything went back to normal after Bella woke up, but sadly it didn't. The next day, Bella didn't remember anything. She didn't remember the accident or anything that happen the day before. We were all so confused. How could she have forgotten everything we just talked about yesterday? Turns out the doctors were right when they said she would have amnesia.

After many tests the doctors confirmed that Bella had anterograde amnesia.

Basically, this condition has left her with no memory of anything between the day of the accident to the present. She is incapable of converting short-term memories into long-term memories. At the beginning of each day, she loses all memory of what happened the past day and she innocently believes every day to be March 18th. Of course, this was terrible news, but it could have easily been worse. She could have died or lost all her memory.

You know Dori from _Finding Nemo,_ the fish who always forgot things after a few minutes_? _Well, Bella could have easily turned out like Dori.

Don't assume though that dealing with this condition was easy because it definitely wasn't. After they told us about Bella's condition, they offered to enroll her in a specialist unit right across the street. We refused, insisting that we wanted Bella to have a normal life and that we could take care of her on our own. The doctors agreed on the condition that Bella lived with someone else in case of an emergency. This was easy to agree to since Bella already lived with Charlie. Right after Bella graduated from college, she decided to live with her father and take care of him.

Anyway, two days later, Bella was discharged from the hospital and was allowed to go home. The next few weeks we had a tough time explaining to Bella why she had a broken leg and bruises covering her body but we managed.

Every day, we have to pretend its Sunday, March 18th.

Every day, we lie to Bella, making sure she never finds out about the accident.

Every day, we have to have Family Night because March 18th was the second Sunday of March.

Every day, Bella goes through her normal Sunday routine. She wakes up at 12 0'clock, bathes, eats breakfast, cleans, goes to the bookstore, eats diner with Charlie, goes back to the bookstore for work, comes to our house for family night and then sleeps. She does the same thing over and over again.

Every day, Bella works the night shift at the bookstore—she had to quit her job as a teacher because Sunday is not a school day.

Every day, Charlie has to refill Bella's strawberry shampoo. He has rip pages out of Bella's sketch book and diary. He even has to try to make the house somewhat messy so that Bella had something to clean in the morning.

Of course, living in Forks made it a whole lot easier. Since the town was so small everyone knew about Bella's condition. Everyone knew not to tell Bella the real date or about any recent news.

Thankfully, it has gotten easier each day. Currently it is Saturday, April 9th.

My reminiscing was interrupted when I realized that I was right in front of the Bella's house. Glancing quickly at the clock, I was reminded of my mission to get the shoes. Screeching into the driveway I made my way inside to Bella's and Charlie's house, mentally preparing to do the hard task of waking up Bella.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading and thanks to my reviewers Kady4 (my first reviewer ever!) and obsessedwithedward! Next chapter will be when Bella and Edward finally meet! Yay! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and if you still have some questions don't be afraid to ask.**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	3. Lovebug

**Here's a brand new chapter! It has a lot of dialogue and Bella and Edward finally met! I hope I did well on it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

**Age chart**

_**Edward Mason-**_** 25  
**_**Bella Swan-**_** 24  
**_**Emmett Swan- **_**26  
**_**Rosalie Hale Swan**_**-24  
**_**Nicole (Nikki) Swan**_**- 7  
**_**Jasper Hale-**_**26  
**_**Alice Cullen Hale**_**-24  
**_**Tyler Hale**_**- 5  
**_**Charlie Swan-**_**49**

_

* * *

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
that I would do anything for you  
_You're Everything- Keith Urban

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

I arrived at Jasper's house soon after my call with him. I rang the door bell and I didn't have to wait very long for him to answer.

"Hey, man!" Jasper greeted me, pulling me into a manly one-armed hug.

"Hey," I answered back returning the hug. "This is a pretty nice place you got here," I commented. And it was true; Jasper owned a beautiful two floored house with an even more gorgeous front yard.

"Thanks, Alice picked it out," he replied before asking me to come in.

The game was about to start and I was getting myself comfortable in Jasper's couch while Jasper got the drinks and snacks. The TV was huge and Jasper had put speakers everywhere. No doubt this would be an exciting game.

_One Hour Later_

I was right. It was a pretty amazing game. Jasper really got into it. Usually he was a quiet, mellow kind of guy but today he was right up there, screaming at the TV as if the players and referees could hear him.

We were halfway through the game when we heard a loud high-pitched voice.

"Honey, we're home!" The voice yelled in a cheery matter.

Jasper's face immediately brightened and he ran out of the room to meet, who I presumed, was his wife. I walked more slowly and followed the group of voices.

When I entered the room, I saw a short pixie-like girl staring right at me. She was looking at me strangely but then smiled so quickly, I was pretty sure I imagined it. I could tell instantly that she was Alice because she looked just like Tyler and was joined at Jasper's hip.

"Hi, I'm Alice! You must be Edward," she said in a merry voice, leaving Jasper's side to shake my hand.

"Yes, I am, it's very nice to meet you," I replied, giving her a small smile. I could see myself liking this girl.

Then, I noticed a movement beside Jasper. I turned around to get a better look at the unexpected guest and I was dumbfounded by the sight of the most exquisite, dazzling women I have ever seen in my life. She had shiny, curly brown hair that framed her heat-shaped face and creamy pale skin. And her eyes, what beautiful eyes! They were a rich brown and had so much depth in them. I must have been staring at her too long for this angel blushed a bright red. How adorable.

"I-I'm Isabella b-but call me B-Bella. You know, it means beautiful in Italian. N-Not that I think I'm b-beautiful, because I don't. I'm not egotistical or anything like that. It's just…um…hi?" Bella stumbled and stuttered. I smiled brightly at her and I saw Alice roll her eyes in amusement. I was confused, though. Did she just say she didn't think she was beautiful? Who had fed her such lies? She obviously didn't see herself clearly.

"I'm Edward Masen," I introduced myself in a low voice. I picked up her small, soft hand that laid at her side and kissed the top of it. Just like I hoped, she blushed, which just made me want to kiss her cheek to see if her cheek felt as warm as it looked.

I heard Jasper clear his throat awkwardly. Hmm, I had completely forgotten that Alice and Jasper were in the room—it was like Bella and I were in our own separate bubble. No, that's not it. It was like we were in my own personal _heaven._

"Um…so Edward, lets go back to the game," Jasper suggested. "Girls, would you like to join us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly at Alice and Bella.

"Of course!" Alice said. By the way Alice looked at Jasper when she answered him, it was clear that she would do anything for him. Jasper, obviously, felt the same way; you could tell by the way he smiled back at her in response.

"I can't. I have to cook," Bella replied. I frowned heavily at the news. Returning to the game didn't seem so exciting anymore.

"You don't have to, Bella. I can just order pizza," Jasper offered, smiling at her. I wonder what his relation was to her was. Siblings? Or just friends? Hmm, I wonder if he would be opposed to us going out. I shook my head. I just met her and already I was thinking about asking her out. I had to be careful. Sure she looked attractive—and by that I mean she looked heart-stopping beautiful—but she could as easily turn out to be another Jessica.

Bella shook her head. "No really, I want to cook," she insisted.

Jasper shrugged his consent. "Let's go, Edward." He gestured for me to follow him as he linked arms with Alice. I was about comply when, from the corner of my eye, I saw Bella start shaking her head wildly at me and mouthing, "Don't!"

"Um…I think I will stay here?" I answered in a question confusedly. Why did Bella advise me not to go? Did she too want to spend time with me? Before I could contemplate further, Jasper left the room with Alice with a "suit yourself!"

I turned towards Bella to question her, but she spoke before I could open my mouth.

"Sorry, but Jasper and Alice will probably make out the entire time. I didn't think you would want to see that," Bella mumbled shyly, suddenly refusing to look at me.

"You're right, I most certainly wouldn't," I agreed.

"So…" Bella said, rocking on her heels, obviously unsure of what to do now. "Do you want to help me cook?" She asked, hesitant, like she assumed I would say no.

"Only if you want me to," I answered, hoping she would say she did.

"Oh, yes. That is, if you don't mind." Bella smiled invitingly at me and I tried very hard not to sound too eager when I answered.

"Of course I don't. Lead the way." I swept my hand out in a ladies-first gesture.

Bella flashed me a shy smile before heading towards the kitchen. I followed behind happily, enjoying the view as I did so.

"So what are _we_ making?" I asked when we entered the kitchen, liking the word 'we'.

"Angel Chicken Pasta," Bella answered in a cheery voice. Clearly, she enjoyed cooking. I, on the other hand, can't cook. I can't even toast bread properly. I hoped she didn't assign me any complicated jobs; I really wanted to impress her. "Okay, I'll make the sauce for the chicken and you can boil the water and then cook the pasta," Bella ordered, already making her way to the cupboards.

I looked blankly around the kitchen trying to figure a way out of this. The walls and cupboards, however, offered me no solution. Darn.

"Here, Edward." Bella offered me a big pot. I took it and figured that since I needed to boil water I should fill the pot with water. Hmm, maybe I can do this after all.

With my hopes high, I filled the pot and set it over the stove. Five minutes later the water had not moved. Wasn't it supposed to start bubbling or something? Bella, who was pouring some type of sauce over the chicken, looked up and asked me if I was done.

"Um…I think?" I answered hesitantly, anxiety filling me as I saw Bella heading towards me to see for herself.

_Please be correct, please be correct, please be correct,_ I chanted in my head as she got closer.

"Um Edward, you kinda need to turn the stove on." Darn, so much for trying to impress her. My ears turned pink in embarrassment and frustration. But Bella didn't make fun of my stupidity. She giggled instead. What a beautiful laugh she had. It was so music-like. I wanted to hear it over and over again. Why did this girl have so much power over me? One innocent laugh and I was putty in her hands.

"I like your laugh," I whispered in an awed tone.

Bella blushed a beautiful red and I had to stuff my hands in my pockets to stop myself from reaching over and cupping her cheeks. 'Come one, Edward, get a hold on yourself' I scolded myself mentally.

"Well, I like you making me laugh," Bella informed, shyly ducking her head. Didn't I tell you she was adorable?

Bella then grabbed my arm and a spark flew down my whole body. Bella obviously felt it too because she looked down at our hands in shock. What just happened?

Bella shook her head as if to clear it and led me to one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Here, sit down and just look pretty," Bella instructed, her brown eyes shining with amusement.

"I think I can do that," I replied cheekily, winking at her.

Bella blushed again. "Good," she answered before going back to cooking. "So Edward," Bella continued. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a piano teacher. Actually, I teach Tyler." I answered, putting my elbow on the table and resting my head on my hand. I tried not to make my staring obvious but Bella's graceful movements were making it very hard.

Bella whistled. "So you're the 'bestest teacher in the whole wide world'?" Bella commented, quoting Tyler.

"Yeah," I nodded, slightly proud though at the same time wondering if she was impressed or turned off. For some reason, I really wanted Bella to like me.

"So…um will you play for me…sometime?" Bella asked, ducking her head once more. I became excited. Did this mean she wanted to see me again?

"Of course, if that is what you wish," I said in what I hoped was a sincere but not overly-eager tone.

"It is. Oh and um...if you don't mind me asking…" Bella hesitated before going on. "How does a piano teacher make enough money to buy a Volvo?" She blushed. "No offence or anything," she added.

So she noticed my car in the driveway. Did she like it or did she think I was a snobby rich person?

"None taken," I replied. "You see, my grandfather died when I was twelve and he left me a fortune is his will. I really don't have to worry about money much," I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward." Hearing her say my name sent a shiver down my spine. "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," Bella said, sounding truly apologetic.

"Nonsense," I replied hastily, not likening the sad look on her face. "Tell me about yourself, Bella." I changed the subject, not wanting her to continue felling guilty.

"Well, I'm an English teacher." Bella stirred something in her pot.

"So you like English?" Ugh of course she does you idiot, why else would she be an English teacher?

"Yup, and I love my class…." And so while Bella cooked, I asked her questions and she asked me some in return.

I found out that Bella loved classical books, Daffodils, and the color green—she blushed when she gave me this tidbit of info, though she firmly refused to tell me why. I learned about her dead mother and her protective brother and dad. She told me about her best friends, such as Jasper and Alice and her longtime friend, Rosalie. She gushed about Tyler and her niece Nikki. She, in turn, caused me to open up to her—something I never did—and we discussed our hobbies, talents, wishes, and hopes. We even argued over books and music.

I also observed that she blushed every time she was embarrassed or was stared at too long. She clearly didn't like being the center of attention which I found very intriguing. She tended to ramble when she was nervous and she bit her lip when she was frustrated. She winkled her nose when she was concentrating and her eyes sparkled when she talked about her friends and family. I found all of these traits adorable. Bella was as close to perfect as you can get. She actually paid attention to me and comforted me when I told her of my memories of my deceased grandfather. I was entranced by her.

Soon, we were leaning towards each other—Bella finished cooking awhile ago and sat next to me while we both waited for the food to be finished. God, she smelled so divine, a mixture of freesias and strawberries. I leaned in a little more, wanting to be as close as possible.

Annnnnd then Jasper and Alice walked in. Bella and I jumped apart and looked away from each other awkwardly. I concentrated on Jasper and Alice while I tried to get Bella's addictive scent out of my mind. Looks like Bella was right. Jasper's hair was all over the place and he had some lip gloss on his lips. Alice's shirt was all wrinkled. They were definitely making out the whole time the game was playing.

"Hey guys, dinner is almost ready," Bella mumbled, still embarrassed.

Alice looked suspiciously between the two of us but answered in a calm voice."Great, it smells delicious," she commented sincerely.

"I agree." Jasper rubbed his belly in delight. "Edward, are you staying for dinner?" He turned to face me.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to impose." I answered, wanting very much to spend some more time with Bella, but not wanting to overstay my welcome.

"Oh shush, you're not imposing on anyone," Bella insisted, turning to face me. "Please stay Edward; it would make me very happy," Bella added when she saw my hesitance.

"For you? I'd do anything." Oh God, did I really say that out loud? I sighed in frustration. I should just tell her about my new-found obsession with her while I was at it.

Bella blushed the deepest color of red I seen on her. But I refused to take back what I said because it was true. I would do anything for her.

**

* * *

Bella POV**

"For you? I'd do anything. "Edward answered sincerely.

How amazing is this man? When I first saw him, I was shocked. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had the oddest shade of bronze for hair and deep emerald eyes. And when he started to stare at me, I had blushed. Then when I introduced myself, I—completely in Bella-fashion—stuttered. He probably thought I was demented. But, luckily, I had a chance to redeem myself when I convinced him not to join Alice and Jasper but instead help me cook. I didn't know at the time that he had no idea how to cook. He was so cute, watching the pot of water with the upmost concentration like if he focused enough the water would boil. Turns out he didn't turn on the stove. In a way, I was relived. Looks like Edward wasn't perfect. But he was pretty darn close. And how adorable was he, when his ears turned a light pink?

Then we got talking and he was so easy to talk to. Why is it that I feel so comfortable around him? Usually, I am shy around new people and don't talk much. He asked me questions and I answered as best I could. Sometimes we would disagree and engage in a friendly argument. I, of course, asked him questions about himself whenever he stopped to breathe.

I learned about his hobbies and his two parents. I learned about his dreams and aspirations. Did you know he wanted to be a famous composer? Apparently, he is hoping to go to Europe for a vacation and at the same time get some inspiration so he could compose his own music.

I discovered his likes and dislikes and that whenever he is frustrated or nervous he runs a hand through his wild disarray of bronze locks and when he is angry or trying to calm down he pinches his nose. Oh and when he talks about something important, he starts gesturing with his hands a lot. How did I get so lucky?

By this time we were leaning our heads close to each other. But then Alice and Jasper interrupted us. I could tell that Alice was very giddy that me and Edward were getting comfortable around each other. I told them dinner was ready and then Jasper asked Edward if he was staying.

Apparently, Edward didn't want to impose on us. Psh, like he would.

I asked him to stay and he replied with "For you? I'd do anything." He declared so it truthfully and genuinely that I had no choice but to blush a deep red.

"Aww!" Alice squealed. "How cute. Aren't they cute, Jasper?" Alice asked chirpily. I wonder what would happen if Jasper said no.

But instead Jasper answered, "Yes, they are, dear," in his southern drawl. "And it looks like Edward has been bitten by the love bug," he commented slyly.

Edward's ears turned pink the same time my cheeks went red.

"So, how 'bout we eat dinner?" Edward said, clearly trying to change the subject. Luckily, it worked. Alice and Jasper turned to the dining room but not before I heard Jasper say "You know they're not as cute as us, right?" Alice giggled in response.

"Shall we, my lady?" Edward asked, extending his arm to me in a dramatic gesture.

"We shall," I answered, giggling. I took his hand and together we walked into the dining room.

Then we walked back to the kitchen to actually get the food.

Dinner was amazing and Edward complimented me every minute on my 'superb cooking'. I always answered with a blush, which he found extremely amusing. All during dinner the four of us talked and joked around. However, at times, I just wanted to be alone with Edward. I love Alice and Jasper, it's just…well I kinda sorta liked Edward…in a non-friendship way. God, I feel like a high school girl with her first crush on the adorably popular senior quarterback. And, yes, I know I'm crazy. Why would Edward want to be with little ole me when he could have anyone he wanted?

After dinner, Edward was thanking Jasper and Alice for the stay and was about to head home. He said bye to me, promising he would catch me later. But that wasn't good enough for me.

"Wait, Edward?" I called out to him as he turned to leave. Hearing my voice, he spun around and faced me.

"Yes?"

"Um would you… I mean…do you…?" I stuttered.

"Do I what?" Edward questioned in a confused voice but with an undertone of hope.

"Would you like to go out with me?" I asked in a small voice, half hoping he heard me and half hoping that he didn't. I concentrated on the floor as I asked.

"No," I heard his velvet voice answer. A wave of sadness and rejection immediately consumed me. I knew it. I shouldn't have asked. I'm such an idiot.

"I wouldn't _like_ to go out with you; I would _love_ to go out with you."

I looked up in shock. Did he just say what I think he did? His huge crooked smile answered my unspoken questioned. I quickly resisted the urge to squeal in an Alice-like fashion and just replied with a "Great, how about you pick me up at my apartment tomorrow, after I'm done teaching?"

"That would be fantastic," Edward replied excitedly, grinning crookedly at me, his emerald eyes shining brightly. "I can't wait."

With that, I wrote my address on his arm with his pen.

I bid him goodbye and walked back into the living room with a huge smile on my face.

There I saw Alice and Jasper snuggling on the couch.

"Hey, guys," I greeted as I glanced at my wristwatch. "I need to go now. My shift at the bookstore is about to start."

"Drive carful," Alice replied, turning to smile at me.

"Bye, Bella." Jasper waved. "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome." I blew them a kiss. "Adios, I'll be back." I was coming back afterwards for Family Night.

There I planned on telling Alice and Rose about my date with Edward.

**

* * *

Will Bella remember Edward tomorrow? How does Family Night go? Will Bella and Edward confess their love for each other, but then fall off a cliff and die? You will find out the answers if you review! Seriously guys, I want to know if people are reading my story and like it. Heck, you can hate it, just review.**

**If you do I'll update extra fast and I'll reply to your review with Alice's vision (yes, I'm not above bribing.) Anyway, thanks to Kady4, you rock! Oh, and pictures of Alice's Porsche and Jasper's house are in my profile.**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	4. Go Fish and Hot Delivery Man!

**Here is Chapter 4! Hopefully I did well on it. And thank you Kady4, vampiregirl1654,obsessedwithedward, and sunnyshinybaby** **for reviewing. And keep the reviews coming guys, I love to hear what you think!**

_

* * *

"The best part of life is when your family becomes your friends, and your friends become your family."_

_Quote by: Danica Whitfield_

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I pulled into the driveway of Alice's and Jasper's house. Emmett's Jeep was already there so it was safe to say him, Rosalie, and their daughter Nikki were already here. I got out of my car and walked up to the porch. Alice's house was like my second home so I didn't knock. I just walked in and yelled "I'm here," to announce my presence.

"Aunty Belly!" Tyler cried excitedly when he saw me enter. He ran up to me and hugged my leg tightly before I could respond. I laughed as I ruffled his wavy blond hair.

"Hey there, Tyler." I smiled, amused by his greeting. Even though I wasn't technically his aunt, he still addressed me as one. I had a suspicion that Emmett told him and Nikki to call me Aunt _Belly _instead of Bella. Of course, he never admitted it.

Next to greet me was Nikki (Nicole), Emmett's and Rosalie's daughter. She and Tyler looked a lot of like. Many people mistake them for siblings instead of cousins since they both have blonde, wavy hair and bright, blue eyes.

Usually the kids join us on Family Nights unless we are watching an inappropriate movie. If that's the case, Charlie babysits them. They adore Charlie as Charlie adores them so it's not a problem. Tyler, a history buff like his father, loves to listen to Charlie's stories. Nikki, however, loves to watch basketball, football, or baseball on TV with him. She takes after her dad and grandpa in that department. Nikki is very tomboyish. She even told Alice that she didn't like to shop. You should have seen Alice's face when she heard that.

As I put Tyler down, I felt someone lift me up. And that someone was my dear brother.

"Bella!" Emmett greeted me, squeezing me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Hey, Emmett, nice to see you, too," I said between big gulps of air. And it was. I loved Emmett; he was my big personal teddy bear. He had dark, curly hair and bright, brown eyes that always either held mischief or amusement. He is very muscular; when people first see him they are naturally intimidated. But if you get to know him you soon find out that he is a big softie at heart.

"Emmett, put the girl down. Can't you see she can barely breathe?" Rosalie demanded, appearing next to him. Rosalie was Emmett's wife and Jasper's little sister. She is gorgeous; the type of person who can just walk into a room and make every occupant's self-esteem drop severely. Rosalie has honey blonde hair and twinkling violet eyes. She is also the only one who can keep Emmett under control. Rose is stubborn, tough, and independent. She's fiercely loyal and will protect any one she loves. You can't help but to love her.

"Sorry, Bells," Emmett apologized cheerfully, dropping me so that my feet were planted firmly on the ground once again. "Guess I don't know my own strength," he joked, flexing his well-defined muscles.

I rolled my eyes at him and soon after I received hugs from Alice and Jasper we all agreed to play Go Fish. Everyone played except for Nikki, Alice, and Rose. Rose and Alice were talking about fashion and whatnot while Nikki chose to sit on Emmett's lap.

"Uncle Emmy, do you have any fours?" Tyler asked. I got Emmett back for the whole Aunty Belly incident by making Tyler call him Uncle Emmy.

"Go fish," Emmett replied easily.

"But, Daddy, you have a four right there," Nikki cried, pointing at a card in Emmett's hand.

"Uncle Emmy?" Tyler's blue eyes widened in shock and amazement at the fact that his strong uncle could ever do something bad such as lying. Jasper and I stayed silent, trying to hold back our laughter.

"I d-don't have a four," Emmett lied.

"Emmett, don't lie in front of the kids. For whatever reason, they look up to you," Rosalie scolded from the couch.

"I'm not lying," Emmett insisted sternly, his brown eyes serious. Everyone looked at him dubiously.

"Wait! Did you say _four_?" Emmett asked in a feigned surprised tone. "I thought you said five. Well, of course, I have a four!" No one believed him.

"Emmett, just admit you cheated," I said, getting tired of this argument.

"I didn't," Emmett stated stubbornly.

"It doesn't matter you guys," Jasper said, always the peacemaker.

"Yeah. Let's just watch _Finding Nemo." _Alice jumped in, trying to change the subject.

At the mention of _Finding Nemo _Tyler and Nikki jumped up excitingly and screamed "Yes!" while high fiving each other.

So we all ended up in the couch watching the movie. I personally love _Finding Nemo, _but Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice didn't look entertained. Even when Dori kept forgetting what Marlin's name was they didn't laugh but instead looked grave.

Eventually, during the movie, I fell into a deep slumber. The last thing I remember before allowing sleep to overtake me was that I had to remember to tell Alice and Rosalie that I had a date tomorrow!

_The Next Day_

A bright light woke me up. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the light before fully opening them. I looked around to pinpoint where the illumination was coming from. It turns out the brightness was from the sun shining down through the huge window, signaling a new day. Wait! There were two things wrong with that sentence. First off, it was never sunny in Forks. Secondly, and more importantly, there is no huge window in my room. I looked around the room, confused and still half asleep. It didn't take me long to realize that I, indeed, was not in my room, but in Alice's and Jasper's living room. How did I get here? Before I could search my mind for answers, Jasper walked in.

He smiled at me. "Good morning, Bella," Jasper greeted me.

"Morning," I replied back, rubbing my eyes groggily. "Hey, um Jasper, how did I end up sleeping here?" I questioned, feeling stupid for asking.

"Don't you remember Bella?" Jasper asked. He didn't give me time to answer his question, however, but continued like he already knew the answer. "You came over last night and Tyler begged you to watch _Finding Nemo _with him. You fell asleep halfway, but Alice didn't want us to wake you up," Jasper continued easily. That seemed realistic; the only problem was that I didn't understand why I was not recalling any of this. But I let it go, thinking that I'll probably remember it sometime later today

"Right, so do you want me to cook up some breakfast?" I questioned.

"If you want to, but knowing you, you probably do." Jasper smiled knowingly at me, his blue eyes filled with warmth.

I grinned back. It was true, I loved cooking. "Do you want waffles or pancakes?" I asked, getting up from the couch I had slept in.

"Pancakes," he said like it was the most obvious choice. I prefer waffles, personally, but hey, it was his kitchen.

So I made pancakes. As I finished my last batch, Tyler ran in.

"Aunty Belly!" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler!" I yelled back as I hugged him tightly.

"How are you this sunny morning?" I asked, pulling away.

"Goodio, how about you?" He's so polite; he probably gets it from Jasper.

"I'm fine," I replied. I wasn't going to tell him that that I didn't remember a thing that supposedly happened last night. "Now what do you want? I have blueberry, banana, plain, chocolate chip, and cinnamon pancakes."

"May I have chocolate chip, please?" Tyler asked, looking at the brown pancakes ravenously.

"Yes, you may." I replied easily, turning around to grab a plate from him.

I served Tyler and later Alice and Jasper came in and ate their share. After eating myself I left for the bookstore.

Soon I arrived and got myself situated at my regular spot. A big comfy chair, which is right in front of the window. Every Sunday morning I come to this bookstore to read or sketch. Yes, I took a drawing class in high school and now I love to sketch people, places, and objects just for fun. I think I suck, but Alice, the only one who has seen my drawings—she looked at it while I was in the shower—said I was really good. If I'm not drawing, I'm reading. All in all, I could spend hours in here without getting bored. And that is exactly what I did. At about 2:30, an hour and a half after I arrived, my cell phone blared. I blushed a deep red, remembering that I was at a bookstore. I mouthed sorry to the people around me, who, might I add, were glaring rather rudely. I considered just hitting the ignore button, especially when I saw Emmet's name flashing on the screen, but at the last second I answered his call.

"What?" I hissed quietly, annoyed.

"Hey, Bells." Emmett's voice came through the phone.

"Emmett," I greeted shortly.

"Listen, um," he cleared his throat, "can you babysit Nicky and Tyler for me?" Emmett questioned.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I thought you were supposed to babysit them." Alice and Jasper have been planning on going to dinner today and asked Emmett if he could babysit Tyler for them a few days ago. Emmett had agreed.

"I was but then I realized that I already made plans with Rosalie. So I need someone to look after them for me. And since you're _sooo _sweet, giving, selfless, amaz—"

"Emmett, I'll do it. Don't worry," I interrupted his rant, knowing he could continue sucking up forever.

"Great! Can I drop them off at three?"

"Make it four and you have a deal."

"Alrighty then, and thanks Bella!"

As planned, at 4 o'clock the doorbell rang. I answered quickly and was greeted by a bear hug from Emmett. Nikki and Tyler ran in and situated themselves in front of Charlie's TV with a quick "hi" behind their shoulders.

"Thanks for doing this, Bella," Rosalie said after Emmett put me down.

"It's no problem." I replied honestly. I really did love both Nikki and Tyler and babysitting them was not a chore for me. "Now, come in, you don't have to leave right this second," I held the door wide open and gestured for them to come in. Emmett didn't need to be told twice. He ran in and also got in front of the TV. Rosalie and I followed at a more reasonable pace. But as soon as I made a move to sit the doorbell rang again.

"I wonder who that is," I wondered out loud. Once again, I answered the door. On the other side of the door there stood a very attractive man. He had untidy bronze colored hair and bright emerald eyes. I stared at him, dazed for a few moments before I realized he was also staring right back at me. I blushed at being caught ogling this stranger. Then I noticed he had daffodils in his hands.

Wow. He is one _hot_ delivery man. But I wonder who sent me flowers.

Oh no, I hope it wasn't from Mike. Mike Newton has always liked me and has been trying to get me to go out with him for ten years now. He can_n__ot_ get a clue. But wait—the flowers couldn't be from Mike. How would he know I loved Daffodils? Hmm, they are probably from Jacob or Seth; two friends of mine who lived down in La Push.

As I contemplated, the hot delivery man was staring strangely at me. I blushed, realizing he probably wanted me to take the dang flowers already so he could leave. So I grabbed the bouquet of flowers from his extended hand.

"Daffodils are my favorite," I commented while sniffing them. I don't know why I said that, but for some reason I wanted to start a conversion with this guy.

"I know," he replied. I became puzzled. How did he know? He must have seen the confusion on my face, because he continued."You told me yesterday, at Jasper's house," he prompted. Okay, I know I don't remember last night that well, but come on! I think I would remember a face like his.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused me for someone else," I said. Yeah, that was it. I mean, there are lots of Jasper's in the world and tons of people who have plain brown hair and brown-eyes. "I have never met you in my life," I continued. The man looked lost and confused. But that quickly turned into anger and hurt.

"If you don't want to go out with me that's fine," he said in a pained voice. He didn't sound like he meant a thing he said. "You don't have to pretend you don't know me just to get rid of me."

Seriously is this guy a psycho-path or something? Are all the cute guys either taken or mentally unstable? Or is it just me?

"Look, I don't know who you are," I replied slowly, hoping it would sink in and he would leave.

"Really," he said disbelievingly. "Then tell me how I know that you live with your dad, your favorite book is _Wuthering Heights_, you have a brother, and that your favorite color is green," he challenged, his tone getting angrier by the second.

"Ha! My favorite color is not green, it's brown." Take that Mr. Know-it-all! Though there was no need to mention I had considered changing it to green once I gazed into his bright green eyes. Wait, how did he know all these things about me?

Oh My God!

"Emmett, help! There is a STALKER at the door!" I shrieked. Okay, Bella, remember what you learned in Karate class. Oh crap! I didn't learn anything. When I walked into the door of the classroom, I kinda fell and hit my head on the tiled floor. I had to get stitches. Safe to say I never went back there again.

Ugh, this is no time to be reminiscing, Bella! I chided myself mentally.

Thank god I heard Emmett's footsteps getting closer and closer to me. I almost had a panic attack, but I don't have to worry anymore. Emmett will save me. He always does.

**

* * *

I know you guys want to know what happens next. So, I'll write as fast as I can. But reviews would really motivate me! Oh, and pictures of Nikki and Tyler are in my profile. Please, review and I'll send you a sneak peak at the next chapter. I hope I get a 10th review this chapter! **

**Until Next Time,  
Valgal95**


	5. Finding Out

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I was swamped with end of the year projects. I know thats no excuse and for that I feel terrible. But, I wrote this chapter for you guys today. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight. And no I don't own the movie 50 First Dates either :(**

**

* * *

Edward POV**

I knocked on Bella's door. After waiting all day I was finally taking her out to dinner. I was so incredibly happy she asked me out on adate. With Bella, I firmly believed that I have found the spark I've been searching for. Hopefully, when this date is over she will feel the same. Maybe the flowers I bought her would help. I was planning on taking her to a small Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. The car ride was a little bit on the long side, but that would just give me and Bella more time to talk, which was more than fine with me.

Bella opened the door, disrupting my thoughts. She was gorgeous; I couldn't help but stare at her. I smiled when I realized that she also was staring right back at me. She had this cute little dazed look on her face. Then she blushed. I had seen her just yesterday, but I have missed that beautiful blush of hers.

She glanced at the flowers and I watched her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, but then her eyes widened in disbelief and her nostrils flared up in anger and disgust. Before I had time to fully wonder why she was so mad her face relaxed somewhat and turned thoughtful. I concentrated on her carefully, trying to see if I could somehow discover what had brought on the onslaught of emotions. Bella blushed, probably because of my scrutiny and quickly took the flowers out of my hands.

"Daffodils are my favorite," Bella said softly while sniffing the bouquet of daffodils.

"I know," I replied. She looked confused. "You told me yesterday, at Jasper's house," I prompted. Did she not remember?

"I'm sorry," she said, not looking sorry at all. "You must have me confused with someone else." Okay, now I'm confused. I'm pretty sure she was the same girl I met last night. Actually, I was 100% sure she was the very same girl. "I have never met you in my life," she continued. Ouch. That hurt.

"Look, if you don't want to go out with me, that's fine," I said, trying to hide my pain because it was absolutely _not _fine that she didn't want to go out with me. "You don't have to pretend you don't know me just to get rid of me," I continued. I was both angry and sad. I thought she liked me. Did I really disgust her so badly that she feels she has to act like she doesn't even me know me just to get rid of me?

Bella looked at me like I was crazy. "Look, I don't know who you are," she said slowly like I was some incompetent child.

"Really?" I replied not believing her. "Then tell me, how do I know that you live with your dad, your favorite book is Wuthering Heights, you have a brother, and that your favorite color is green?" I questioned angrily.

"Ha! My favorite color is not green, it's brown." Bella declared triumphantly. Before I had time to contradict her, her face turned shocked and scared.

"Emmett help! There is a STALKER at the door!" Bella shrieked. Stalker? I glanced around quickly, seeing no one. No one was at the door except me—oh, I'm the stalker. Wow, wait, I'm not a stalker! Okay, so maybe I was thinking about her—and only her—all day, but I never followed her or did anything extreme like that.

Heavy footsteps vibrated through the ground. Quickly, the footsteps became louder until they stopped altogether as a very muscular man appeared at the door.

"Alright, who am I beating up?" The guy questioned dangerously. When he glanced—more like glared at me—he cracked his knuckles loudly.

**

* * *

Rose POV**

"No Dora, I don't know which path to take! Why don't you just look at Map?" Emmett asked the TV.

Honestly, sometimes it feels like I am raising two kids.

Tyler, Nikki, Emmett, and I were around the TV watching Dora the Exploradora when we heard Bella suddenly scream from the doorway.

"Emmett help! There is a STALKER at the door!"

As soon as the words registered, Emmett jumped up as fast as possible and ran towards Bella's voice. I jumped up after him, threw a "stay here" at the kids, and ran as fast as I could in my high heels. I was afraid of what I would see. I mean, Emmett is not a violent guy, far from it; he is actually a huge softie. But if his family or someone he loves is in trouble… well let's just say I have to get there as soon as possible.

I rounded the corner and passed a freaked out Bella. I then saw Emmett cracking his knuckles and glaring at some bronze haired guy. Wait, didn't Alice say something about a bronze haired dude? Oh, this must be the guy who was eyeballing Bella yesterday. I can't let Emmett beat him up. From what Alice said, Bella did some eyeballing herself.

And I better hurry; Emmett was holding the guy up by his collar. Let me tell you, this guy was scared shitless.

I stomped up to Emmett and poked his shoulder.

Emmett didn't look back, seeming to know who I was. "Yes, Rosalie?" he asked though clenched teeth, still clutching the guy.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I demanded more then asked.

"Can you wait a seco—"

"No, I can't," I interrupted him. Emmett reluctantly let the frighten guy down, gave him one last glare, and lead me by the hand out of his ear shot.

"Rose, can we hurry this up, please? I'm kinda busy," Emmett said, his brown eyes pleading me to let him go defend his sister.

"You can't beat that guy up," I told him calmly.

"The hell I can't! I have to teach him a lesson," Emmett nearly yelled.

"But he isn't stalking her!" I stated firmly, flipping my blond hair over one shoulder.

"You heard what Bella said…," Emmett began.

"Yes, I heard what Bella _yelled_," the whole town did, "But Alice told me that Bella and some bronze-haired dude were getting cozy with each other yesterday before we came."

"How do you know this is the same guy?" Emmett questioned.

"How many people with penny-colored hair do you know?" I questioned right back.

Emmett thought for a second. "Not many, but still, Bella said the guy is stalking her," Emmett insisted.

"I really don't think he is. My guess is that maybe Bella invited him over yesterday and then forgot about it overnight," I said, narrowing my violet eyes in thought.

"Wait, you mean they were planning on going out on a _date_?" Emmett boomed angrily, clenching his fist.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why was he so angry? "Maybe, I mean I think I saw Bella holding flowers…" I stopped short once I realized that I was talking to air. I looked around and found Emmett making his way over to Edward with his fist out and ready to hit something...or someone. Ugh, that overprotective oaf! I can't even imagine what he'll be like when Nikki comes to the age where she is ready to date.

"Emmett!" I caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "She is twenty-four for crying out loud. I think it's time that you let her date." Every boy that has stared at Bella for too long, Emmett took it upon himself to 'teach him a lesson.'

"No! She can date when she is thirty years old, wait maybe forty. Yeah forty is good," Emmett thought aloud.

I rolled my eyes at him, but decided that I didn't have time to argue with him. "Whatever you say, Emmett. Now go see where Bella is. I will take care of the guy." I ordered, pointing my manicured nail towards the front door where I had last seen Bella.

Emmett frowned in protest. "Why do you get to 'talk' with him?" he whined, air quoting the word talk.

"Because I'm actually going to talk to him, you duff," I replied, smiling at him in amusement.

"Can I at least stand there and glare at him?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Don't you think you scared the poor guy enough?" I questioned in my Emmett-you-are-so-strong voice while rubbing his arm and batting my eyelashes.

"I guess, but seriously, did you see his face? Looks like I still got it!" Emmett exclaimed proudly while flexing one arm.

"Yes, you do." I agreed halfheartedly. "Now, go" I demanded, shoving him gently towards the living room.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted me with fingers before he marched off. I, on the other hand, walked towards the door. With any luck the guy would still be there.

And he was. He stood where we left him, looking completely lost.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"What's going on?" he asked in a hard voice. Jeez, he didn't even say hi back.

"Nothin—" I started to lie before the guy interrupted me.

"Don't lie to me," he glared at me with his green eyes. "I came here planning to take a beautiful girl out to dinner, but when I get here she doesn't even know who I am. So start explaining," he ordered. He didn't look like he was leaving until he gets some answers so I might as well tell him. Plus, if I didn't tell him then he could just ask anyone here at Forks for the answer.

"First, I'm Rose. What's your name?" I asked, not wanting to keep on referring to him as the bronze-haired dude.

"Edward," he answered shortly. Still a little cranky, I see.

"Well, Edward, Bella is very...special" I started to explain before I was interrupted _again_.

"I know, she's incredible, isn't she?" he replied with a dreamy look on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, she is. But that's not what I meant. You see, this is a very…complicated story and you have to promise not to interrupt," I said. I wanted to get this over with and I couldn't do that if he was going to keep on distracting me.

"I promise," Edward said eagerly.

I nodded. "Alright. Now where was I? Oh yeah, so Bella is very special, very...different from other people. Around March, Bella and Alice got in a car accident. Alice, luckily, only had some broken bones, but Bella suffers amnesia. She—"

"Wait, she can't remember anything!" Edward questioned, looking horrified.

"What did I say about cutting me off?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Sorry, go on." At least he had the decency to look apologetic.

"To answer your question, Bella does remember certain things...here is the complicated part so bear with me. During the accident Bella hit her head and damaged some part of her brain that I can't pronounce. She lost her short term memory. Her whole life up until the day of her accident she can remember; she just can't retain any new information." I paused seeing Edward looking at me in disbelief. He was still looking confused so I tried to think of a better way to explain this. "It's like her slate gets wiped out when she sleeps. Bella does the same thing _every single day_."

"Hold on, this sounds like something I would tell a crazy girl so she would stop calling me. Am I that crazy girl?" Edward demanded.

"I wish I was making this up, but I'm not." Did he seriously think that I joke about something like this? "Bella really has no memory that she has ever met you."

"So you're telling me that Bella really doesn't know me. She doesn't remember who I am?" Edward whispered in disbelief, looking at the ground.

"_Yes_, that is exactly what I am telling you." Poor guy, he looks all defeated. Seems like he finally realized that I wasn't joking. Good.

"Now, Edward I hope you know what this means," I continued. "You can't date Bella."

"What! Why not?" Edward exclaimed, his emerald eyes widening. Hello, where has he been this whole conversation?

"She doesn't remember who you are," I reminded him slowly, hoping he'll get it this time.

"I know that and I don't care! I like her Rose, a lot. I can make this work," Edward stated determinedly, running a hair through his bronze hair.

"_Don't,_" I hissed angrily. "Don't fall for her Edward. You will only end up getting hurt," I warned.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Edward's voice sounded firm.

"No! Why can't you see that Bella can't be in a relationship? No matter what you do she won't remember you the next day. Do the right thing and stay the hell away from her," I demanded loudly. I turned around angrily, fed up with this whole conversation. I walked back inside and closed the door on his sad, pained face. I felt bad for him, so bad. But Bella's life is complicated enough. I want her to be happy; I hope I made the right decision.

I walked pass the TV room where I heard Emmett's comforting voice talking to Bella.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said. "I won't let that guy hurt you. If he tries then I'll hurt him. Badly. See, my plan is that I'll glare at him for a little bit. That way he gets all scared. Then I'll hit him with some light punches. Build his confidence up, you know? Then, when he least suspects it, POW. He is unconscious. I figure we dump him some place. The only problem is, we might go to prison for 'assaulting' someone. I'm thinking we could hide out in Canada. Get new names and stuff. Ooh, and I can grow a mustache too…"

And that's Emmett for you.

_

* * *

Today I lost my dream,  
It's flick on my mind makes me scream,  
_

_The future with which my eyes jaded,  
Those promising moments look faded,  
My virtues & life seems complicated,  
Why do I feel that I'm rejected,_

_The sparkling lights I was waiting to see,  
Came very near and passed by me,_

_Leaving every hope I built shattered,  
In broken pieces, I lie scattered  
_Scattered Dreams

**

* * *

So that's chapter 5! Did you like it? Kady4 was my 10th reviewer, so yay! I really enjoy reading the reviews and hearing your opinions. Don't forget every reviewer gets a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**Until Next Time,  
Valgal95**


	6. Staying Away

**Edward POV**

Defeated, helpless, distracted, angry, confused, and miserable are all words to describe me this week. Do you know why because I don't. I mean, you meet a girl who you are attracted to and it doesn't work out. So what? It happens all the time. Heck, it's happen to me tons of times. But with Bella, it's different. When Rose told me that couldn't date Bella, I felt like someone punctured a hole in my heart.

I feel this relentless, undeniable pull towards her. I've only talked her on two occasions yet she is always on my mind. Bella is truly special and not just because of her condition. No, she gets me and is _so_ beautiful. Inside and out.

This brings me to a very difficult situation. Should I continue my pursuit of Bella or let her go?

This question runs through my mind constantly. I mean, who the hell does Rose think she is, telling me who I can and can not see? Every few hours I get up, reminding myself that I have every right to see Bella. I plan on showing up at Bella's house and introducing myself. But then Rose's words come to mind, constantly swaying my thinking.

_Bella can't be in a relationship._

Sure she can. It would be hard, incredibly hard. But no relationship is perfect, no relationship doesn't have obstacles. It's not like Bella is the only one who has a medical condition. Most blind, crippled, deaf, and mute people have significant others that have helped and supported them. They have overcome obstacles. Why is Bella any different?

_No matter what you do she won't remember you the next day._

That is excruciating. She runs through my head every minute and right now she doesn't have any memory of me. Rose is right; this condition is not going to disappear. No amount of praying, wishing, or hoping is going to change that. Can I wake up everyday and reintroduce myself to her? Can I live with the fact that no matter what I say, no matter what I do, Bella is going to have no memory of me when she wakes up?

_Don't fall for her Edward. You will only end up getting hurt._

I'm already hurt. I felt like crap these past few days. I still do. And so what if I my heart breaks even more? At least I tried. I told Rose that I'm willing to take that risk and I am.

_Do the right thing. Stay the hell away from her._

What is the right thing? I mean staying away from her would be the more reasonable and responsible thing to do, but is it the right thing to do? Can I stay away from her? This past week has been terrible. I can't spend my whole life wondering if I made the right choice.

What the hell is the right choice?

oOo

It was pouring down rain as I walked down a broken sidewalk holding an umbrella in my right hand. I was walking towards the local coffee shop to grab a coffee and a warm pastry. The wind was blowing slightly and the sun was hidden by menacing rain clouds—just your typical day at Forks.

Guess what I was thinking about? Go on; ponder for a minute, if you have to. If you haven't figured it by now, I was thinking about Bella. Bella is always on my mind. Always.

So I was strolling down the cracked sidewalk when all of a sudden I felt a sudden urge to look to my right. I turned my head unconsciously and was greeted by the sight of a grand window. Through the window I could see that there were bookshelves filled up with books. There were tables and chairs around where people had their heads bent looking at a book and either studying or reading it. It was a safe guess to say I was peering into a bookstore. People were smiling, studying, talking, or reading. A face that really caught my attention, though, belonged to a beautiful brunette.

_Bella. _

Right there, sitting in a big red comfy chair, was beautiful Bella. There was a book in her hand but she wasn't reading it. No, instead, her deep doe-like eyes were staring right at me. It was like—as cheesy as this sounds—she was staring into my soul. I can't believe my eyes so I pinch myself—okay, that hurt, but at least I know I'm not dreaming. Nope, Bella is really sitting in a big red comfy chair, with smiling people around her, gazing at me. My heart flip-flops. We stared at each other for eternity. Okay, not eternity, as much as I wish we could. It was probably just a minute. Her eyes are so profound and gorgeous. I couldn't help but be disappointed when she broke her gaze and bent her head down shyly. I willed her to look up and she did. When she realized I hadn't moved, she blushed. After seeing that all too familiar redness fill her cheek, I wanted nothing more then to hold her tight and never let her go again. I was less than 10 feet away from her but I was blocked by a huge piece of glass. The glass wasn't the only thing blocking me, however. I couldn't hold her. It wasn't right. _She doesn't know who you are, _I reminded myself.

I had spent the whole week fantasizing what I would say and do if I ever saw Bella again. Heck, I even planned an outfit. Causal jeans and a green sweater—my mom said the green brings out my eyes. But I never planned on walking away. But that's just what I did. I freaking walked away. Then, five minutes later, I turned around and walked back.

**

* * *

Bella Pov**

It was raining and gloomy. I was in a terrible mood and I didn't know why. I felt like a small piece of me is missing. I couldn't explain it; it was like I didn't feel complete anymore. I know, deep, huh? Anyway, so I was sitting in my normal red chair where I was staring blankly out of a huge window. I sometimes enjoy watching and observing people as they walk by. People-watch as some say. Everyone has a story; everyone is going somewhere. Take this guy who was walking by the window as an example. His shirt was still unbuttoned, his hair was uncombed, and he was munching on some toast. He was obviously in a hurry but where he was going was a complete mystery—his own private story. Then another guy strolled by that piqued my interest. He was walking so slowly, like he was in another world, a world only he knew of. This peculiar guy had a unique shade of bronze for hair and was holding an umbrella to protect him from the rain. He was very pale—the kind of pale that shows that you haven't had a good night of sleep in days. His shoulders were hunched up and his hands were shoved into his pockets—the universal sign of defeat and hopelessness. I concentrated on him, trying to discover what his story is. He looked so sad, no, miserable is a better word to describe him. Did his puppy die or something? I don't know why I was trying so hard to figure him out, but I felt attached to him.

Now that I thought about it, he looked like he was very handsome. As soon as I thought that, he suddenly turned his head to the right. He observed the shelves and the people around me and finally his eyes landed on me. Remember when I said he was handsome? Well he wasn't—he was insanely dazzling. And he's eyes? They were perfect emeralds. I stared at them for a minute, mesmerized, and he stared back. It was like we were in our own little world. Just the two of us, separated only by ten feet and a wall of glass.

However, I soon realized that I had no idea who this man was and I was gawking at him like some obsessed freak. Embarrassed, I bent my head down and started staring at my forgotten book. I couldn't resist, though, sneaking a peek out the window one more time just to see if he was still there. I blushed a deep red when I realized he was, in fact, still there, and was still gazing at me.

Then he walked away. This guy who I didn't know, whose story was a mystery to me, who stared at me like I was precious, just walked away. I didn't even know his name, but I couldn't deny the hurt that washed through me as I stared at his disappearing figure. I had the sudden urge to get up and race after him but I resisted. I went back to my reading but ended up just reading the same sentence twelve times and looking out the window twenty-five times. I couldn't get his face out of my mind.

I looked out the window one more time and then miraculously I saw him again. He was walking by the window but he didn't even spare me one glance. His eyebrows were pulled together and he looked like he was in an internal debate. He once again disappeared from my view, but seven minutes later he came back, still internally debating. This routine continued five more times and each time I would stare at him intently but he never once looked my way. When he walked across the window for the sixth time, instead of continuing to walk out of my view like he had ptrviously, he stopped in his tracks and stared at me long and hard. He seemed to decide something, for he then walked away.

But this time he didn't disappear. He walked up to the entrance of the bookstore and entered. I counted to seven seconds before the guy appeared in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen," he greeted me softly, his green eyes shining with hope. He held out his hand out for me to shake. How is it even possible that he looks even more beautiful up close? Mesmerized, I stood up so that I was as close to him as possible and also introduced myself.

"I-I'm Isabella. B-but call me B- Bella. You know, it means beautiful in Italian. N-Not that I think I'm b-beautiful, bec—" I started but he interrupted me before I could continue making a fool of myself.

"You're the most beautiful and dazzling creature I have ever seen and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he declared firmly. Wow, that was straightforward. I blushed deeply.

"Uh… well…" What do I say to that? "Nice to meet you, Edward," I finished lamely.

He didn't reply but instead just reached up and moved a piece of lose hair behind my ear. Then the same warm hand cupped my face. I breathed heavily at the contact. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"I missed you Bella, so much," he told me softly, his eyes burning sincerely. His thumb rubbed sensational circles in my cheek. I didn't know what he was talking about, but it didn't matter simply because his hand was on my cheek and he had said he missed me.

"Mmm," I murmured incoherently as I leaned contently into his soft, warm touch.

"I got to go now, Bella," he whispered miserably as he dropped his hand back to his side. I was saddened at the lost of contact and my heart cried out for him to stay. I didn't want this stranger to leave.

"I will come back tomorrow, I promise. I'm tired of staying away from you, Bella." Now I was really confused. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about but he leaned even closer, making me forget what I was going to ask. "Be safe," he breathed gently into my ear. And with that, he was out the door, leaving me sad and confused.

I hope he keeps his promise and comes back tomorrow was all I could think for the next five minutes.


	7. Bookstore Visits

**I'm sorry this took so long to post! I have tons of excuses but you probably heard them all before. Thanks to all my readers who took the time to review, I really appreciate it. This chapter has lots of Bella and Edward interaction so I hope that makes up for the short chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I left the bookstore in a daze. I didn't even bother to put my hood up or take out my umbrella. My house was not that far from the little bookstore so seven minutes later I found myself on the my front porch.

A few years ago, when I returned from college, my dad's house was still the same. Some yellow cupboards, a ratty old couch, an ancient stove, and miss-matched curtains. However, when I agreed to move in with my dad, I remolded the house to look…friendlier. The walls were painted with pastel colors and lined with pictures of the whole gang. The ratty couch was replaced with new sofas and recliner chairs and the whole kitchen was brought up to date. It felt more like home.

I entered the house and sat down on a blue kitchen chair. I finally allowed myself to finally fully think about what just happened. The gorgeous guy that I had stared at was named Edward—just thinking of his name made my heart quicken.

What did he mean when he said he missed me? Did I know him from somewhere? No, of course not, I reasoned. I couldn't have forgotten a face like that. But why did I keep on feeling like I have seen him somewhere? And another thing, what did he mean when he said he was tired of staying away from me? The thought of him trying to stay away from me sadden me.

Why?

Why do I blush every time I think about his hand cupping my face? Why did I feel so honored when he called me beautiful? Why was I so sad and disappointed when he said he had to go? And dammit, why was he so confusing?

He said he would see me tomorrow. Did I want to see him? My heart says—more like screams—yes but my brain is sending out warning signs. What if he's an axe-murderer or something? But that didn't sound like Edward. Wait, I barely knew him. How do I know what sounds like him and what doesn't?

Ugh, all this analyzing and thinking was going to end up giving me a headache. I needed to distract myself.

So for the next few hours I dusted the coffee table, vacuumed the living room, did the laundry, talked to Alice on the phone, made my bed, and lastly cooked for Charlie. Just when I was putting the finishing touches on the pasta, the door opened, signaling my dad's arrival.

"Bells, are you home?" he yelled from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," I yelled back. I heard his feet pound on the floor as he got closer and closer.

"Mmmm, smells good," Charlie commented while sniffing the air contently. Charlie had dark brown, curly hair with a little bit of gray sticking out of it and gentle brown eyes. He had a soft smile on his face and was still wearing his police uniform with his badge hanging proudly on his chest.

"Thanks, it will be ready in a sec," I informed while I took out the plates.

"Alright, I'll be in the dining room," Charlie stated and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead as he passed by me.

Five minutes later, we were both sitting at the dining table. We talked about our day quickly and the rest of the time we sat comfortably eating. The silence didn't bother me. Charlie is not the talkative type and I got that trait for him. That's what made living with him so easy; we both respected each other's privacy. Well, most of the time. After I washed the dishes, I got ready to leave to Alice's house for Family Night.

"Dad, I'm leaving," I called out to him from the front door.

"Alright have fun," he replied distantly. He was probably watching some game on the TV.

I got into my monstrous red truck and drove off. The car ride wasn't long but it still gave me time to think. I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone about my strange morning because nothing had happen. _Nothing._ I just introduced myself to a stranger. That's all.

But why did I feel like it was so much more?

**

* * *

Edward POV**

It killed me to leave Bella like that. The only reason I didn't stay and talk to her all day was because I had to teach Tyler how to play piano. I walked as fast as I could to my apartment and made it just in time. Jasper was just pulling my driveway when I arrived. To say it was awkward with Jasper after the whole me-learning-about-Bella's-condition thing is an understatement. It was obvious the next day that he was on Rose's side. Now all he did was drop Tyler off and pick him up. We barely talked.

"Hey," he greeted me shortly as I walked up to his car.

"Hey," I answered back quietly.

"Hello, Mister," Tyler also greeted me while he hopped out of the car. I've tried several times to get him to call me Edward instead of Mister to which Tyler politely replied that I was his teacher and therefore he had to address me as Mister.

"Hey, buddy, are you ready to learn some new songs?" I asked Tyler, already knowing his answer.

"Yup!" he answered enthusiastically, giving me a wide, toothy grin. And with that I said goodbye to Jasper and Tyler and I made our way to my prized piano.

**The Next Day**

I kept my promise to Bella and returned to the bookstore. Though, I had to admit, I considered not showing up at all in more than one occasion. Not because I didn't want to see Bella but because I was beyond nervous. What if she didn't like me? What if she called me a stalker again? What if she rejected me? What ifs continued to plague my mind as I entered the familiar bookstore.

I stood in the entryway for awhile. What now? I didn't even know if she was here. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration and breathed deeply. I finally reasoned that if she was in fact here then she would probably be at the same place she was yesterday. So I started on my way to the big red chair and I sighed in relief when I saw that she was indeed sitting comfortingly in the chair.

Oh, god. What do I do? Smile and introduce myself? Would that be too forward? Wait a sec, I'm _Edward Masen_ and I've dated many girls. I have tons of girls fall at my feet on a daily basis. So why was I so nervous about talking to Bella?

_Because Bella is special. _

And with that in my mind I marched right up to where Bella was sitting. Her beautiful, brown hair framed her face as she concentrated on the book before her.

"Hi," I greeted, standing right in front of her.

"Hi," she replied, not even glancing up.

"I'm Edward," I introduced myself, hoping she would glance up from the book she was reading.

"That's nice," She didn't look up. Damn. I stood there stupidly, thinking of what I could do to get her attention.

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" Ouch.

"Um, yeah, sorry," I apologized lamely. "It's just that I noticed that you were sitting alone and thought…um, perhaps...you wanted...some...company?" I continued uncertainly, running a hand through my hair nervously.

"Look, I'm sure your nice and all, but I'm busy and—" She stopped short when she lifted her head up and finally saw me. She looked dazed just like every time she 'met' me. She is so adorable. "I mean…It's just that…my…boyfriend wouldn't like that very much." Bella bit her pink lip and twirled her brown hair around her forefinger nervously, a dead giveaway that she was lying.

I was 99.9% sure that she didn't have a boyfriend. She wouldn't have asked me out if she was in a relationship, that I was sure of.

I frowned at her, wondering why she felt the need to deceive me. "You're making up a boyfriend to get rid of me," I stated rather then asked.

"What! N-No I am not!" she replied hurriedly, her brown eyes widening.

Oh, really? "Look, if you want me to leave then just say so." Dammit. I knew it was too good to be true. There's no way I can be with Bella. I might as well go home and move on. Yeah, psh, sounded easier than it was. Bella wasn't someone you could just get over. I would always remember her.

"I do have a boyfriend," Bella persisted.

I snorted in disbelief. Well, you have to admire her persistence."Really? Then what's his name?" I challenged, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Uh, um, B-Brad?" she stumbled.

I restrained a laugh. "Let me guess, his last name is Pitt?" I asked, trying to hide the pain behind amusement.

Bella shook her head stubbornly and crossed her hands across her chest. "No. I was going to say Paisley."

This time I actually did laugh. "Paisley? Brad Paisley. That's the best you got?" I sighed in mock disappointment.

"Hey! It's the best I could come up with in such a short notice!" she exclaimed defensively.

I smiled before my face grew somber. "Am I really that annoying that you had to make a boyfriend up to get rid of me?" I asked, needing to know.

"No, of course not." Bella shook her head. "You're actually a nice guy and all. It's just that I am having a terrible day and I guess I'm in a bad mood. I'm sorry, I was so rude and—"

I held my hand up, cutting off her apology."It's fine, we all have bad days." I felt a smile grace my lips. She didn't find me annoying or stupid. I cheered giddily internally. Maybe there is hope after all.

Bella grinned back before she bit her lip and shyly ducked her head."Can I ask you a question?" She peeked up at me uncertainly. If she continued looking all beautiful and bashful at the same time I would do anything she wanted.

"You just did," I teased, smiling fondly at her. "But, go ahead, ask away." Anything to hear her voice.

"Am I really that pathetic that it's obvious I don't have a boyfriend?" she asked, averting her eyes again.

My eyes widened immediately. Was she serious? "Are you kidding? I can't believe someone as beautiful as you is single," I stated, looking into her eyes, hoping I was getting through to her. "I knew you were lying because well, you're a terrible liar." I finished nervously, hoping I didn't offend her.

I didn't. She laughed. I loved her laugh. "Damn, and here I thought I was brilliant at lying."

"Afraid not." I chuckled as I sat down next to her. "Now, tell me about this bad day of yours."

Bella smiled at me before beginning."Okay, so I fell down the stairs and then I spilled _hot _coffee down my shirt; did I mention the coffee was freaking hot? Twenty minutes later, my truck wouldn't start so my dad had to take me. My dad is the Police Chief so he gave me a ride in his police car, which was awful…."

And with that we laughed and talked until sadly I had to leave. But I came back the next day…

**The Next Day**

I walked into the bookstore, excited at the prospect of seeing Bella again. I practically ran to where she was sitting. When she came into view, I walked eagerly up to her and I poked her shoulder

"Hi," I said, walking around so I was facing her. Bella looked up at me from whatever book she was reading and her beautiful brown orbs meet my eyes.

"Hey," she answered cautiously, studying me curiously. No doubt trying to figure out why a complete stranger was talking to her.

"I'm Edward," I introduced myself smoothly for the fourth time since I met her. I held my arm out to shake hands. Her warm hand grasped mine and I couldn't resist bending down and kissing the back of her hand. She blushed, my lips tingled.

"I'm Isabella, but call me Bella," Bella replied, smiling slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," I said honestly. "I was just looking for a book and I noticed a beautiful girl sitting all alone and I couldn't stop myself from introducing myself," I told her, explaining my sudden presence. Bella blushed and visibly relaxed once she realized I wasn't going to kidnap her or anything. "Um, so what book are you reading?" I asked curiously, wanting to start a conversation.

"Oh, I'm just rereading _Romeo and Juliet_," she answered, picking up the book and showing me the cover.

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what wrong with that?" she questioned defensively.

"Nothing, it's just that it's not a book I would reread," I said truthfully. And with that I sat down on the floor next to Bella's chair and we engaged ourselves in a discussion of _Romeo and Juliet_. Soon, we were laughing and talking like we have known each other since we were babies. Later, though, I glanced at my watch and saw that I had a short amount of time left to get to my house and meet up with Tyler.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I have to go," I mumbled sadly as I stood up.

"Oh, okay." Was it just me or did Bella look as disappointed as I felt?

"So, um, it was nice to meet you," I said, trying to prolong my exit.

"You too," was her reply. I turned around to leave but her voice stopped me.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" she asked as she ducked her head shyly. My heart fluttered. She wanted to see me again.

"Yes," I promised, winking at her before leaving.

Soon, going to the bookstore became my daily routine. I would walk into the bookstore and hear that familiar bell jingle. Restraining myself from running like a madman to where Bella was sitting, I would walk confidently. Bella was always sitting on the big comfy chair, reading. Actually, one time she was drawing but I didn't get a chance to see what it was before she closed her notebook. Anyway, I would walk up to her and introduce myself. She, in turn, would also introduce herself—blushing of course—and we would converse.

I wish I could tell you about all the meetings and conversations I had with Bella. But I could probably go on forever, describing her humor, her beauty, her wit. She made me laugh every day. She made me _happy_. My talks with her were what I looked forward to everyday when I woke up. I learned something new about her every conservation. She never ceased to surprise me.

I felt so comfortable around her. I could talk to her for days and never get bored. She was amazing. Practically perfect.

And remember when I said no one could love someone in just two weeks? Well, I just proved myself wrong. Yup, I am irrevocably in love with Isabella Marie Swan. I am in wholeheartedly in love with a woman who can't and never will be able to remember me the next day.

I am so screwed.

_

* * *

Something is wrong or right,  
I think of you all night.  
Can't sleep 'til morning light,  
It must be love_

_There's nothing I can do,  
All that I want is you.  
Look what I'm going through,  
It must be love_

_Seeing you in my dreams,  
Holding you close to me.  
Oh, what else can it be?  
It must be love_

_It must be love, it must be love.  
I fall like a sparrow and fly like a dove.  
You must be the dream I been dreaming of,  
Oh what a feeling, it must be love_

It Must Be Love- Alan Jackson

**

* * *

So did you like it? I tried to introduce Charlie a little because next chapter Edward meets Charlie! Wondering how that is going to turn up? Review and I'll send you a sneak preview. Oh, and do you guys want me to continue switching POVs between Edward and Bella or should I just stick with Bella? Alright, and if I get up to 10 reviews then I'll update on Thursday, if not I'll still update on Monday, possibly Sunday. Anyway, I hope you had a great Memorial Day weekend. Remember to Review!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valgal95**


	8. Why Can't I Let You Go?

**Alright guys, here is Chapter 8! Thanks to all my reviewers for putting a smile on my face. Enjoy.**

_

* * *

If Something Incredible Comes Along Take The Chance Grab It And Love It For All Its Worth."  
_Quote By Jennifer Scipione

**

* * *

Edward POV**

I walked dejectedly to the bookstore. It was the day after I realized that I loved Bella but instead of being happy I was well, sad. I couldn't tell her that I love her because she doesn't know who the hell I am.

I mean, I walk into the bookstore everyday and talk to Bella. That's it. I can't take her out on dates. I can't kiss her, hug her, or tell her I love her like no man has ever loved a lady. Can I really continue this relationship? Heck, it's not even a relationship! Am I just setting up myself for heartbreak?

_She can never love me. _

Maybe I should just quit. Not come back. _It's not like Bella would even notice,_ I thought bitterly, _I could die and she wouldn't care_.

But if I'm being honest, I can't quit. Somewhere in the last two weeks, my life has started revolving around her and only her.

At that moment, I glanced up and realized that my legs had instinctively walked to Bella's big red chair. Problem was that I didn't see Bella sitting in it. I felt panic wash through me, but it quickly disappeared. No big deal, I told myself, she is probably finding a book or in the restroom. So, I waited, and waited, and waited. Bella never arrived. In two minutes, I searched the whole bookstore for her and found nothing.

Okay, now is a good time to panic. Oh man this is not good. What if she got in a car accident or got kidnapped or something? You probably think I am overreacting, but this has never happened before. Bella was _always _here. What if she is in danger right now? I have to call the police. Wait! Bella said she lived with her dad, and her dad is Chief of Police. Someone has to know where the Chief of Police lives, right? With that thought in mind I ran out of the bookstore and asked the first person I saw.

"Excuse me sir, do you know who Chief Swan is?" I asked the old man.

"Yes, yes I do," he answered while bobbing his head up and down.

"Um, well can you tell me where he lives?"

"You go that way for about seven minutes," he informed, pointing to the left. "It's a small bright blue house. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, sir." I would give this guy a kiss in appreciation, but that would be very awkward.

I ran as fast as I could. The guy said seven minutes but at the speed I was going, I saw a bright blue house in about four minutes. I walked—okay, I ran like a madman—to the front door and banged on it. Guess who answered the door.

Emmett.

_Damn._

He did not look happy to see me at all.

The first thing he did when he saw me was glare at me in disbelief. Then he crossed his arms while flexing his muscles.

"Um, hi," I waved feebly. He just glared at me and offered no greeting in return. "Look, is Bella here?" I continued nervously. "Because she wasn't at the bookstore and—"

Emmett's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately interrupted my explanation. "Wait, you know about the bookstore? I told Rose you were a stalker! But no 'he isn't stalking her,'" he mimicked angrily. "Daddy, Rose, we got a visitor!" he bellowed out.

"I am not a stalk—" I started to protest before I was interrupted by a new appearance.

"Dammit Emmett! Stop screaming! Bella is sleeping." A middle-age appeared next to Emmett and whisper-yelled. He had Bella's sweet brown eyes; well technically, Bella has his eyes. Anyway, it was pretty safe to say he was Bella's father.

"What is Emmett screaming about now?" Rosalie then joins the party. It doesn't take long for her eyes land on me. "You! I thought I told you to stay away from us," she exclaimed, pointing at me. This caused Bella's father to glance at me.

"Wait, is this the guy you guys told me about?" he asked, looking to me and then Emmett and then Rosalie and back again. He didn't look happy to see me. No one did.

"Yeah he is," Emmett confirmed. He cracked his knuckles. "He knows about Bella's daily trip to the bookstore. This idiot is following her."

"No I am not!" I replied defensively.

"Look, let's take this discussion outside," Bella's father suggested calmly. "We don't want to wake up Bells." So Bella isn't missing. No, instead she is just sleeping in. And I ran here like a fool, thinking she was kidnapped, only to meet a protective dad, an angry woman, and an angry _and over_protective brother. You know, a few years from now I will look back at this and laugh. Well, let's just hope I live for another few years.

We moved out into the yard.

"Explain," Rose commanded. Hmm, I see she hasn't lost that bossy attitude of hers.

"Okay, I stayed away like you asked me to. But then I saw Bella at the bookstore and I decided to talk to her. I missed her. So we talked. And then I kept coming back. But today, I saw that she wasn't there. So I panicked. I ran here to see if she was okay. And here I am," I explained shortly in one long breath. For obvious reasons I didn't tell them how much I missed Bella or how I had somehow ended up falling for her in the past two weeks. I glanced up nervously and saw Rose and Emmett both looked angry. Bella's father, Charlie I think, was studying me with a blank face.

"Look, um…," he started.

"Edward," I supplied for him.

"Right, Edward, I have to ask you to stay away from my daughter," he stated calmly but firmly.

I gulped nervously but knew that there was no way I was going to let someone else tell me that I had to stay away from Bella. If I learned anything these past couple of weeks, is that I surely wasn't capable of staying away from Bella. "I'm afraid I can't do that," I told Charlie, standing my ground and challenging him to argue with me. "You see—" I didn't get to finish the rest of my sentence because Emmett charged angrily at me. Thankfully, I saw him coming and tripped him using my feet.

"I don't want to fight, Emmett," I said to him calmly, immediately feeling guilty for making him fall to the ground.

"Yeah, well I do." He was about to come at me again, but Rose put a hand on his shoulder. I didn't catch what she whispered in his ear but he visibly calmed down.

"Look, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, and I work too damn hard to keep Bella safe," Rose said to me with an edge of steel to her tone. "And we are not about to let some idiot with the hotts for her come in and ruin all of it."

I nodded solemnly, seeing this situation through their eyes. "I understand everything you do for Bella. I respect and admire all of you," I spoke honestly, staring at her violent violet eyes.

Charlie took a deliberate step towards me. "If you know about her condition, then you know that she can't have a relationship with anyone."

"Because the next day she won't know who the hell he is," Rosalie continued.

"And any guy who is okay with that…is not okay with me," Emmett finished, lifting his fist up in a warning.

I pinched my nose, angry at what they were implying, and tried not to say anything I wouldn't regret later. "Look, I can assure you, I'm not looking for a one night stand," My love for Bella is deeper than that, I almost said but bit my tongue in time.

"Don't you get it? Or are you really that thickheaded?" Rosalie questioned angrily. "Anything with Bella is a one night stand, moron."

"All we ask is that you stay away from the bookstore. Actually, stay away from Bella completely," Charlie ordered.

"Or else, next time Rose won't be there to stop me from beating you up," Emmett threatened.

"Hasn't my daughter been through enough?" Charlie asked, but it didn't look like he was asking me. More like asking himself.

I took a deep breath, and knew that the conversation was done and I was not welcomed here anymore. "I'm sorry," I said. I didn't know what I was sorry for, though. I was sorry for the pain they had to go through, what pain they still go through. I was sorry that I was a selfish ass. I was sorry that I couldn't leave Bella alone. I walked away from them with my head down, but not before hearing Emmett.

"I could have easily whipped his ass, Daddy. But the grass was so slippery. We really need to call the grass man and get that fixed." I snorted quietly to myself. You know, if things were different, Emmett and I would have been great friends.

_If things were different._

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question," I asked Mike Newton over the phone. Yes, Mike was persistent and at times annoying but he was a heck of a good friend.

"Nah, man. Go ahead."

"Okay, so my friend, um, Bill, really loves this girl. The problem is that her father tells him to stay away from her. Oh, and let's say this father has a gun. With ammo in it. And he has the power to use it. Should Bill still see this woman? Or is he screwed?" I asked nervously.

"Wait, are you talking about Chief Swan? Dude, you got the hotts for Bella!" Mike exclaimed. "Good luck getting her man. I've been trying to get her on a date with me the past ten years." See what I mean about him being persistent?

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about my friend Bob. Not me." I chucked ignoring the jealously coursing through me. If I've know Bella for ten years, then I would have known her before the accident. Which means, she could actually remember me.

"Right," he answered disbelievingly. "Wait a sec, I thought your friend's name is Bill." Darn.

"Dammit, Mike. Just answer the stupid question," I ordered, getting impatient.

"Okay, jeez. Well does Bill really love this girl?"

"Oh, yeah. More than anything."

"Well then, what is he waiting for? Dude, if yo—I mean Bill, I mean Bob, really loves this woman, then he should go for it. Take a chance, take a risk, or he will regret it later on." Wow, who knew Mike was so deep?

"Thanks, man. I'll be sure to tell Bob that," I stated, thinking about what he just said.

"Glad I could help. And don't worry, I'll back off of Bella, I can tell you really love her," he promised. See? He is a good friend. "Oh, and go for it Edward. I've never seen you this happy since—actually, I've never seen you this happy. She's worth it. Oh, but if the dad kills you, can I have your CD collection?" Mike asked seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I am talking about Bill. Um wait, Bob, no Billy Bob. Yeah, Billy Bob," I reminded him, but no one heard. Bastard hung up on me.

That night, I decided that Mike was right. I can't just give up on Bella. I love her. And maybe the reason she is always on my mind is because she's supposed to be there.

**

* * *

Alice POV**

"Jasper," I mumbled as I opened my eyes and woke up from my deep slumber.

"Morning, darling," he greeted me, giving me a gentle kiss in the forehead. "Did you dream anything interesting?" He asks me that same question every morning. He found out yesterday, however, that I have been lying to him for the last couple of days.

_-Flashback-_

"_Alice," Jasper called as he came back from work. I immediately knew something was wrong. Jasper only calls me Alice when he is disappointed or mad at me. He usually calls me sweetheart or darling. _

"_Yes?" I replied nervously. I walked to the front door to greet him and do damage control. I went up and hugged him. He hugged me back which was a good sign. I glanced up and could see he was not mad at me, but disappointed. This, in my opinion, was worse._

"_Emmett just called me," he said. He ran a hand through my hair. "He said Edward was at Charlie's house." He glanced expectantly at me._

"_Oh. That's interesting. What happened?" I asked. I truly didn't know. You see, yes I can look into the future, but only in my dreams. If someone decides to do something in the middle of the day, I have no idea what will happen unless I fall asleep and envision the outcome. _

"_Well, they basically told him to leave Bella alone," Jasper explained. "What's interesting, though, is that Edward told them he has been seeing her every day at the bookstore for the past week. You don't know anything about that, do you?" he asked staring at me intensely. Guilt washed through me._

"_I'm sorry Jasper. I have been seeing visions of him entering the bookstore and meeting Bella," I admitted, focusing my attention on the floor instead of his hurt and confused blue eyes. _

"_Alice, why didn't you tell me?" he questioned. There he goes again, calling me Alice._

"_Because if I did, then you would have told Emmett. And then Emmett would make sure that Edward never saw Bella again. And I couldn't let that happen! You should see the visions I've had of those two. They never looked happier. I have even had visions of them kissing and hugging. But they are blurry, which means one wrong decision and they won't be together," I explained. "I am sorry I lied to you, Jazz. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I asked pleadingly. I gave him my best puppy pout that Bella said was irresistible._

"_Of course I forgive you, darling," he said gently. Yes, he called me darling! "But you can trust me, you know? If you told me not to Emmett, then I wouldn't have." _

"_I know you wouldn't have, Jazz. I'm sorry I was so stupid," I apologized, looking at him. I hoped he could see my sincere apologize in my eyes. _

_He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He just hugged me tightly to him. _

_-FLASHBACK END- _

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Jasper questioned as he waved a hand in my face.

"Yeah, sorry I just spaced out," I smiled weakly at him.

"It's fine, sweetheart. So did you see anything?" he asked again.

I took a deep breath before finally telling the truth. "Yeah, Edward is going back to the bookstore," I told him, studying his reaction carefully. He gave nothing away.

"What should _we_ do about it?" He emphasized _we_, showing we were both in this together. I could see that he wanted to call Emmett or Charlie, but wasn't because he knew it would upset me. God, I love him so much.

"I think…," I contemplated our options, "We should meet him there. Talk some sense into him, you know?"

"That could work. Alright, let's get ready."

**

* * *

Eh, I didn't like the chapter that much. But who cares what I think. Review and tell me if you liked it. Remember if you review you get a sneak peek at the next chapter. Oh, and next chapter Edward meets Jasper and Alice again! Anyway, have a great day and please review, your reviews really are appreciated. **

**Until Next Time,  
Valgal95**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Alright guys, here is Chapter 9! I'm kinda bummed that the number of reviews is going down each chapter. I hope I did better in this chapter. Anyway a big thank you for those who did review. So thanks, Kady4, 101Twilight fan, Flora73, elyse.s2, and Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit. Anyway, hope you Enjoy!**

_

* * *

"The truth is rarely pure and never simple"_

_Quote by Oscar Wilde_

_**

* * *

Edward POV**_

I confidently walked into my favorite place in the whole wide world—the bookstore.

I'd be damned if Bella's dad could keep me from seeing my Bella.

I quickly followed the path to Bella's chair. On the way, however, I couldn't stop myself from looking over my shoulder to make sure Emmett wasn't behind me or Charlie was standing there with a gun. Thankfully, so far the coast was clear. I realized, though, that I spoke to soon when I did not see Bella sitting in her red chair. Instead there sat Alice and Jasper. I groaned out loud. _Great_.

When Alice saw me, she jumped up and charged at me. I braced myself for the punch or slap that would eventually come. But instead she hugged me—hugged me like we were old pals.

"Hey, Edward," she chirped happily. "Long time no see." She really is one strange lady, but something about her, maybe her energy or her angelic blue eyes, drew you in.

"It's um nice to see you too, Alice," I said while patting her hair. She let go of me after awhile and beamed up at me.

"Hello, Edward," Jasper greeted from behind Alice.

"Hi," I managed a slight smile, "What brings you guys here?" I asked like I had no idea what they could possibly want from me.

"We want to talk," Jasper answered.

I blanched. "Okay," I agreed nervously. I looked around quickly for exits.

"Let's sit over there," Alice suggested, pointing to a table with chairs around it. So we walked over there and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Jasper ignored my question. "Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?

I looked down. "I don't know," I answered truthfully, but then looked him in the eye. "But wouldn't you gladly go through all the hardships and pain just to be able to talk to the one you truly love? Even if it is just for a _few_ hours, wouldn't you want to spend every possible minute with that person, despite those obstacles? I would jump throw pits of fire just to see Bella's gorgeous smile, just to hear her beautiful laugh. So don't you _dare_, don't you dare tell me I can't see her. You have no right, absolutely no right," I stated forcefully, but then I softened. "Please, please, don't say I have to stay away from her. I-I can't. I can't go through that again. _Please,_" I begged desperately. I knew that they could keep Bella trapped in her house and never let me see her again. I also knew that without Bella, my life would be meaningless.

"Do you love her?" Alice questioned. She sounded as if she already knew the answer.

"If what I feel for Bella isn't love, then I don't know what love is," I said sincerely and firmly. Alice squealed happily and very loudly. There goes my hearing. People around us glared.

"Honey, let us not forget that we are in a bookstore," Jasper reminded her, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Sorry," Alice whispered. She leaned into Jasper and Jasper in turn squeezed her gently. What I would give to be able to communicate with Bella like that.

"Edward," Jasper started, turning back to me. "I can tell you love Bella very much." He took a deep breath. "And I accept that fact and give you my blessing."

"Yeah, do what your heart tells you to. Just promise me you won't hurt her," Alice added.

Happiness swelled inside me at their acceptance. Bella can still be a part of my life. "I could never hurt Bella. You have my word." She looked at me closely, trying to find any trace of a lie. I was being completely honest and had nothing to hide so I stared back. She nodded, satisfied with the sincerity of my statement.

"Good, because if you hurt her physically, mentally, or emotionally I will make sure you pay," Jasper warned.

"Trust me, if I hurt Bella in any way then I will gladly let you guys have your way with me," I answered truthfully.

"Good," Alice nodded. The thought of Alice hitting me almost made me laugh out loud, but then I imagined Alice attacking me with her 5-inch heels. Ouch.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked after a minute of silence. "What is going to happen? Ten years from now Bella is going to look into the mirror and realize that her whole body has aged overnight. "

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we worry about that every damn day of our live,." Jasper stated while Alice bobbed her head sadly in agreement. We sat in silence for a few more minutes. I looked at Jasper and Alice with a new found respect. Not only them, Charlie, Rose, and even Emmett. They all try so hard, so damn hard, but they can't stop Bella from aging. One year, down the line, she is going to look into a mirror and see a wrinkled old face staring back at her. Then what? How do explain to someone that there appearance has aged while they were sleeping? There had to be a way, an easier way, than lying to Bella.

"Um, so where is Bella?" I asked, not wanting to keep on thinking depressing thoughts.

"She's at our house, taking care of Tyler," Jasper informed. Sadness imminently washed through me. I wasn't going to see Bella today.

"Edward," Alice said with a twinkle in her eye. "Would you like to come over and say hi?" she questioned.

"Yes." I answered simply, restraining myself from adding a 'duh'.

"Great! Let's go!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing my hand.

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I sip my coffee slowly, savoring the taste. I am so incredibly sleepy. All because Alice decides it's a good idea to wake me up at six! She dragged my half-asleep body over to her house and asked—more like demanded—me to babysit Tyler. When I asked her where she was going, she said that she and Jasper had to run some 'errands'. Psh, yeah right. I've known Alice enough to know when she is lying. And plus, she had that 'I'm up to something' twinkle in her eye. When you that twinkle in Alice's blue eyes, you better watch out.

So here I am in Alice apartment, sipping some expensive coffee in a floral coffee mug. Tyler is still asleep—not that I blame him, it's now only 9:30—and Jasper told me not to watch TV because it was broken. Hmm, what to do? I guess I could read the newspaper and see if the Seahawks won their game yesterday. With that on mind, I forced myself to walk to the front doorsteps and grab the newspaper that was on the front porch. As soon as I sat down in a comfy chair, in the living room, I unconsciously looked at the date.

_April 23rd, 2009. _Wait, WHAT! It's March 18th, _2008_.

Right?

I jump off the couch quickly and turn on the TV. It zooms to life. TV is broken, my ass. I quickly turn to the morning news.

"_Welcome, today is April 23rd—" _Flip channel.

"_You know what they say, April showers, bring May flowe—" _Flip.

"_This April—" _Flip.

"_2009 is turning out to b—" _Flip.

"_It's almost May and—" _Flip_._

"_Hello, it's April 23rd, and we are in for another rainy da—"_

"What is wrong with this TV!" I scream. It's March, it's March, I repeat in my head. It has to be.

I remember the coffee mug slipping from the ground splattering glass and coffee everywhere before I sank into darkness.

**

* * *

Jasper POV**

I hold onto Alice's hand tightly as I unlock our front door. Edward is standing behind us, lost in his own thoughts. I step inside quickly and call out to Bella.

"Bella, we're home! And we brought a visitor." I wait for Bella to come and greet me and then scold me for screaming and possibly waking up Tyler. But she never came. Strange. I look at Alice curiously, but she just shrugs. Edward is oblivious. I walk into our living room with the other two trailing behind me. I feel my mouth drop in shock as I take in the scene. Bella is on the ground, unconscious, in front of the TV. Damn it! The TV is on. I lied to her and said that the TV was broken so she wouldn't turn it on. I see a broken mug next to her and the…newspaper. I forgot to hide the newspaper. It's obvious what happen here. God, I am such an idiot.

"Bella!" Edward and Alice scream at the same time. They both run to her side.

"Alice, you need to call Charlie, Emmett, and Rose!" I order. Alice looks reluctant to leave Bella, but eventually grabs the phone. I run to Bella's side and bend over her. Her eyes are shut closed, but it is clear that she is still breathing.

"What the hell happened?"" Edward asks dangerously. He is glaring at me with anger, but under the anger I can see the pain and worry. He is gently cradling Bella to his chest.

"She found out. She freaking found out!" I state angrily in self-hate. This is my entire fault.

Edward seems to understand what I'm trying to say and breathes in deeply. "What now?" he questions, sadly staring at Bella.

"Now? Now, we tell her the truth."

He hugs Bella closer to him like if he held her close enough, he would be able to protect her from the painful truth that she was about to learn.

Charlie, Emmett, and Rose show up at the same time Bella wakes up. For the past ten minutes, Edward hasn't let go of her. He wouldn't even let Alice touch her. So imagine Bella's surprise when she wakes up in the arms of a complete stranger.

"Who are you?" she asks, blinking open her eyes.

"I'm Edward," he states, staring deeply into her eyes. She stares back, looking mesmerized.

"Are you an angel?" she questions.

He chuckles humorlessly. "No, you silly girl," he denies gently.

"You look like an angel," Bella insists.

"Trust me, Bella, you're the angel," Edward says strongly. Bella blushes. He then bends down and kisses her forehead lightly like if he pressed to hard, he would end up breaking her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he orders softly but firmly.

They gaze into each other's eyes. Charlie clears his throat awkwardly. Edward and Bella glance at us, surprised, like they were in their own world and forgot all about us.

"Hi, guys," Bella greets, looking at all of us.

"Are you okay?" Rose questions immediately.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Bella asks, searching each our faces, tying to find the answer to her own question.

"Sweetie, you just fainted," Alice tells her gently. Bella looks confused but then must have realized something because she jumps up. She rushes to where the fallen newspaper is and studies it.

"Can someone please tell me why the newspaper says it is April 23rd, 2009?" Bella demands, eerily calm. We all glance at each other, begging each other to be the one to break the news to her. Charlie finally steps forward.

"Bells, um, it kind of _is_ April 23rd," he states nervously. The Chief of Police is nervous—great, just great.

"What?" Bella looks lost.

"Um, let's sit down," Edward suggests, still sitting in the spot Bella left him. So we all plop onto a couch or sofa. Bella's eyes beg for someone to tell her what is happening.

"Bella," I start. "Um, last year on March 18th, you were in an accident…"

We each take turns explaining what happen and her new condition. Except for Edward. All he does is stare at the ground. Bella looks miserable. And not the 'I just lost my puppy' miserable. No, the 'my life is over' kind of miserable. When we finish explaining, she runs out the door. Edward jumps up after her but Emmett stops him. Edward struggles; it looks like nothing was going to stop him from comforting Bella…until Charlie put a hand on his shoulder.

"She needs to be alone," Charlie tells him calmly. Edward suddenly stops trying to break free and bends his head in defeat.

If you were outside at that very moment, you would see Bella run through the pouring freezing rain, running from her problems, running from the truth, just plain running. You would see Bella drop to her knees in defeat, her knobby knees taking the impact of the ground. You would see Bella stare angrily up at the sky with her fists clenched. You would see Bella let out the most agonized scream you have ever heard, screaming "WHY" at the top of her lungs, asking God, or anyone who could possibly answer her question. You would see Bella let out painful sobs at such a force that she could hardly breathe. You would see her ask continuously "Why, why? Oh god, why?" You would look behind her and into the house. You would see her family looking on with miserable eyes like her pain was their pain. You would look more closely at them and see the hopelessness and regret in their eyes. You would walk away, knowing there was nothing you could do. But the image stays in your mind for the rest of the day.

A beautiful girl on her knees in gut-wrenching pain.

A beautiful girl who just had her life snatched right before her own eyes.

**

* * *

I know, sad way to end the chapter. But next time we meet Carlisle and Esme! If you want a sneak peek at what happens, review! I also set up a poll. I'm interested to see how many of you have actually seen the movie so I would appreciate it if you go on my profile and vote! And remember, I love reviews! Oh, and guess what! I'm graduating from 8th grade in an hour! Yay! Anyway, please review!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Valerie**


	10. Aftermath

**Alright so I went back and looked at the previous chapters. I lost count of how many times I was like "What was I thinking" Or "This makes no sense." It is really astounding how much I improved as a writer. So thanks to everyone for reading and those of you who have reviewed. Like, Kady4, Amelie Gray, elyse.s2, Flora73, 101Twilight fan, Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit, and crazyvampiregurl who took the time to review last chapter. And now here is Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

Sometimes Bad Things Happen To Good People_

_**

* * *

Bella POV**_

I sobbed, I cried, I screamed, and I cursed. My heart felt like it just blew up. I was in a freaking accident and I can't even remember it. Heck, I can't recall anything that's happen in the last year. I wake up every day thinking its March 18th.

I felt warm, strong arms surround me. Emmett picked me up and cradled me to his chest. I responded by pounding his chest with my fist in frustration. I knew I was taking out my anger at him unfairly, but I couldn't stop. I will never become a writer, have kids, or experience love, I thought as I continued to attack Emmett. But he didn't stop me, he just hugged me close. He didn't say that it was going to be alright or that it was okay.

Because it wasn't okay.

Finally, when my arm felt like it would fall off from all the hitting, I stopped. My anger soon evaporated and was replaced with sadness. I cried silently in his arms. We were still outside and both of us were soaked from the rain.

"Why me?" I asked in such a small voice.

"I don't know sweetie, I just don't know," Emmett replied sadly, rocking me comfortingly.

I continued like I didn't even hear him. "I mean, I'm a good person. I go to charity events, I always try my hardest, and I-I obey the law. I'm nice, right?" I questioned through my tears.

"Of course you are. You don't deserve this, no one does. Sometimes life is unfair." Emmett spoke firmly. "Now that we established that, let's go inside before we freeze our butts off." With that he turned around and began walking towards the house. I wanted to tell him that I could walk by myself and didn't need his help, but I couldn't find the strength to.

When we entered through the front door and Emmett put me on the ground, I was attacked. Rose, Jasper, and Alice, surrounded me with their comforting hugs. They didn't say anything and they didn't need to. I already knew that they were with me and I wasn't alone. They let go of me soon and I faced Charlie. He opened his arms wide, and feeling like a little girl, I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a huge hug. My clothes were still wet and were probably making his wet too but he pulled me even closer to him.

"Oh, Daddy!" I cried, snuggling closer to his warm familiar body.

"Shh, I'm here baby girl. I'm here," he stated softly. We stood like that for awhile. Charlie and I normally didn't show emotion but right now none of that mattered. Right now, I was just a girl who needed her daddy. We pulled away and Alice grabbed me gently.

"Come on, sweetie, we need to get you in some nice dry clothes," Alice said and then led me to the staircase with Rose trailing behind us. I looked back quickly before we disappeared from everyone's view. I immediately laid eyes on the guy with the bronze-hair, Edward, who I had mistaken for an angel earlier.

_-Flashback-_

_Ugh! Why did my head feel like it was hit multiple times? Where am I? All I see is blackness. Oh my god. Am I blind? Wait, ha ha, my eyes are just closed. That could explain the darkness. I slowly blinked my eyes open and came face to face with an extremely handsome stranger._

"_Who are you?" I questioned. I realized that he was holding me to his chest and was very close. My heart picked up its pace._

"_I'm Edward," he answered. _Edward_. What a beautiful name. I looked more closely at him. He had the oddest hair color. Like a penny. And his eyes were a forest green. I frowned, ever so slightly, upon the sight of the pain in those eyes. He was staring right at me and I stared back, drinking in the sight of him. _

"_Are you an angel?" I asked. Did I die? Is here to take me to heaven? He chuckled in response. What a beautiful sound. _

"_No, you silly girl," he denied. Usually I would be insulted if someone called me silly. But Edward said it so gently that I didn't find myself feeling any anger. _

"_You look like an angel," I insisted. Looks like an angel, sounds like an angel, and acts like an angel._

"_Trust me Bella, you're the angel," he stated strongly. I blushed madly at the compliment. I didn't even question how he knew my name. He then bent down and kissed my forehead. Oh god, I hope he can't hear my heart beating a lot faster than it normally does. _

"_Don't scare me like that, ever again," he ordered firmly yet softly. I didn't know what he was talking about. But as I stared at him, I hoped he could see the apology in my eyes. I hated myself for causing an angel pain. Thankfully, his forest eyes turned into a lighter shade of green. He could see my apology and I could see his forgiveness. _

_And then my dad's erratic throat clearing breaks the spell._

_-Flashback Ends-_

I studied Edward quickly. He looked like he was in so much pain.

_Me too, Edward, me too._

oOo

Twenty minutes later, I had a nice long shower. I was wearing comfortable sweats—I still can't believe Alice let me wear sweats—and I was sitting on the couch. My feet were tucked under me and I was leaning my head on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper familar presence calmed me somewhat for which I was grateful. Alice was next to me holding my hand and Rose and Emmett were sitting on the arm chair. Edward was leaning on the wall, looking out of place. I still haven't talked to him since I entered the room. Truth be told, I barely knew him. Oh and Charlie went to go get something from his car.

As for me? Well I was just trying to block the pain out. Ignore the situation. We all sat in silence. No one knew what to say. Soon, though, the silence was broken by Charlie coming back into the room. He was carrying some bulky book. He walked over to me and handed me the aforementioned book.

"Open it," he ordered softly when I gave him a confusing glance. I looked around the room. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were averting their eyes. It was obvious that everyone except for me, and maybe Edward, knew what was inside. I slowly opened the brown cover and gasped at what I saw. There was a picture of me in the hospital. My eyes we closed and I had scratches all over my face. There was a bandage around my head. I looked so pale and my hair was a mess. Tears sprung to my eyes. There was a gasp from behind me and I turned around to see Edward. He must have moved from his previous location. His eyes were also glued to the picture. I turned around and flipped the page. More pictures. I tried to keep a brave face because I knew everyone was watching me. I didn't want them to worry about me or worst, deal with another breakdown. But it was hard, so hard. I saw more pictures and get well cards. I saw a newspaper article all about the accident. The whole time Edward was looking over my shoulder. Then the book ended with a group picture. I was awake in that picture. I closed the book softly and looked at my family. They were all forcing a smile for my sake. It was silent for a minute. They looked like they were expecting me to start crying or something.

"Guys," I started. "Can you take me to Carlisle?" They all looked confused. "I-I need to hear it from him," I finished. I knew they weren't lying to me, but Carlisle was a doctor. He could explain it in medical terms. I had to hear it straight from him.

Alice rubbed my hand. "Of course. We understand. Emmett can drive you," Alice said while everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

"Can I also go? I need to hear it from a doctor, too." Edward spoke up for the first time in a long while.

Charlie surprisingly nodded. "Yeah, we will all go," Charlie agreed.

"Yes! Party in my Jeep. Be there or be square!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping up and running towards the front door. We all rolled our eyes simultaneously but got up and followed him out to his Jeep.

Emmett and Rose were in the front. Jasper was in the window seat and next to him was Alice. I sat next to Alice and Edward was sitting on my left. I knew instantly that Alice purposely put me next to Edward. Charlie decided to go in the Police cruiser. For the first minute of the ride, Emmett kept on going on how Charlie was so _square_ for ditching his party. After his ramblings, it was silent. The traitor tears suddenly came on. Edward, upon seeing them, grabbed my hand.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart," he reassured softly. Suddenly furious at him for seeing me at my weakest point, I ripped my hands from him.

"Don't call me sweetheart, I barely know you." I spoke harshly. I saw the hurt and pain in his eyes and I instantly felt guilty. It wasn't fair to take out my anger out on innocent people.

"Actually, you're kinda dating him," Jasper told me calmly. Wow! How did I score a guy like that? Wait. I shouldn't be thinking about his looks. I don't know anything about him.

"W-Wha…But…I…oh." I glanced at Edward and he offered me a half smile. I leaned in closer to him. "Did we…you know…?" I asked uncomfortably, thinking I had a right to know if I was still a virgin. Edward's eyes widened. Even though I whispered it to him everyone else heard it and was leaning in closer to hear his answer.

"We didn't…I mean…we...No!"Edward exclaimed. "We did not do….anything like that. And just so everyone knows we never kissed either," he finished, obviously uncomfortable with all the sudden attention. I felt relived somewhat. And disappointed. I still was kiss-less.

"Where are Tyler and Nikki?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Edward shot me a grateful glance. I shrugged, letting him know it was no big deal.

"They're at school," Emmett answered like it was obvious. Why are they at school? It's Sunday. Oh, wait. I wouldn't know, would I? It could be any day of the week. Everyone is living and operating in a completely different time period than I am.

"Um what else did I miss this year?" I questioned, trying to get my mind off what I was thinking.

"Nothing much," Jasper shrugged. I pursed my lips at his lack of a response. There has got to be something. I mean, I missed a whole year. The least they could tell me was the highlights of that year.

"Wait, what about my students?" I wondered out loud, anxious to hear the answer.

"Mrs. Neb took over the class," Alice answered. My heart broke a little at the news. My poor students have to deal with the crankiest, strictest teacher ever.

"Did Angela and Ben ever get married?" Angela was a friend from high school. We sometimes talk when she buys a book from the bookstore. She and Ben were high school sweethearts. Last time I checked, they were engaged.

"Yup," Rose replied. Ugh, I couldn't believe I missed Angela's wedding. I'm such a horrible friend.

"What about Jake?" I asked. Jake was another friend of mine. I saw him often and was very close to him.

"He married Vanessa and moved a couple of hours away." I frowned deeply, sadden that I never got to say goodbye. Emmett saw that all these answers were depressing me so he did the thing he does best—he cracked jokes.

"What language do they speak in Cuba?" he started. We all groaned. "Cubic!" he exclaimed, answering his own question.

After we listened to tons of Emmett's jokes, we were finally here. Carlisle and Esme lived in a beautiful, timeless, white, three-story house. A forest filled with huge towering trees surrounded the house. As a child it was a second home to me. It was where I spent most of my time. You see, Carlisle and Esme are Alice's adopted parents. When my mom dropped me off at Alice's house once, she and Esme became instant friends. They were as close as Alice and I were. When my mom died, Esme took care of Emmett and me. She made sure we always had a clean house and a meal available. This house holds so many memories for Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and me.

Emmett parked the car in the driveway and we all got out. Esme must have seen us drive up from the window and before I could blink she was right in front of us. Her hazel eyes twinkled joyously at the sight of us.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" Esme exclaimed happily. She immediately pulled Alice into a motherly hug. She then in turn gave each of us our own hug. When she finally pulled me in, I averted my eyes. I knew if she got even a little glimpse of my eyes she would see the inner turmoil I was trying to hide from everyone else. I didn't want to worry her.

"And who's this?" Esme asked curiously, glancing at Edward warmly.

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you, Miss." Edward greeted politely, holding a hand out to shake. Esme shook his hand all the while glancing suspiciously between Edward and me.

"It's extremely nice to meet you, also. Now how about we head inside before it starts to rain?" She suggested, glancing at the menacing rain clouds above. It stopped raining a few minutes ago but could start up anytime. "And you guys can tell me what brought on this visit. Oh, and I made some brownies—"

"Wait," Emmett interrupted. "You made your famous triple chocolate brownies?" he asked, practically bouncing on his toes.

"Yup!" Esme replied.

"Awesome!" Emmett yelled, pumping his arm in the air. We quickly moved up the driveway and inside the house. The whole time Esme was chatting up a storm. She was probably curious as to why everyone was unusually quiet but she didn't ask. When we were all sitting down in the living room, Esme finally asked.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, looking concerned.

"Bella found out." Rose put bluntly. Esme immediately understood and looked at me with sympathy. This was exactly what I didn't want—pity.

"Oh, you poor dear." Esme made a move to get closer but I moved out of the way. Hurt filled her eyes. Jeez, why did I always end up hurting the ones I love?

"Where is Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"In his study. Why?" Esme replied.

"I-I want to speak to him," I answered this time.

"Let me get him," Esme offered quickly as she got up from the couch and left the room.

**

* * *

Did you like it? And I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to add Carlisle in. I didn't think this chapter would be this long. If you review, however, you get a sneak preview of the next chapter. Oh, and please go on my profile and vote. Thanks for reading and have a great summer! Remember, review, I love your comments!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	11. Comfort

**Alright guys here is Chapter 11! Oh and a huge thank you to Flora73, Amelie Gray (50th reviewer!) , elyse.s2, Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit, crazyvampiregurl, WereWolf1010, and AkumaBunni for reviewing! Enjoy.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Twilight OR 50 First Dates**

_

* * *

One's suffering disappears when one lets oneself go, when one yields - even to sadness._

_~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

_**

* * *

Bella POV**_

As Esme left to retrieve Carlisle the rest of us sat in silence. No one knew what to say. I was mentally preparing myself for what Carlisle would tell us. I can't tell you what everyone else was doing because I concentrated on staring at the ground. Finally, after a minute, Carlisle and Esme returned. I looked up as they entered through the doorway. Carlisle still looked like a movie star. His warm, blue eyes fit well with his sleek, blond hair. He and Esme looked wonderful together.

"Well, what do we have here?" Carlisle asked as his eyes swept the room. Esme obviously didn't tell him we were here.

Alice immediately jumped up and ran to Carlisle. "Daddy!" she squealed. Carlisle hugged her back tightly.

"How's my princess?" he asked, pulling back to smile at her.

"I'm fine." Alice replied. Seeing their interaction made me realize that Charlie wasn't here. Hmm, I wonder where he could be. While I silently questioned his whereabouts, everyone else said their hellos.

"So what is the reason for this visit?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, um, I found out about the accident." I started. I looked up to see Carlisle's eyes widen in surprise. "And I was wondering if you could, you know, explain exactly what is wrong with me," I finished, watching as Carlisle face showed he understood what I was asking. He walked over to where I was sitting and comfortingly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, you know that I'm not a neurosurgeon." Darn. I tried not to look disappointed. But he continued. "But I do know the basics of your…condition." I looked up at him hopefully.

He sat next to me. "In the accident, you hit your head very hard. Your temporal lobe was severely damaged. The scared tissue is preventing your brain from converting short term memory to long term memory while you sleep," Carlisle explained quickly. "This condition is called anterograde amnesia."

"Wait, some memory lost can be temporary, right? Isn't there a chance that Bella can get her short-term memory back?" Edward asked from behind me. I turned towards his voice, surprised. I forgot that Carlisle and I had an audience.

Carlisle looked confused as to who Edward was and why he was suddenly in his house. "Well, um…"

"Edward," Edward introduced himself quickly.

"Well, Edward, it is true that some people only lose their memory for a short period of time. But there is a very, very slight chance that Bella will ever recover from her current condition." Carlisle explained sadly. I felt dejected and I fought to keep my tears from pouring out. I'm stuck like this.

We all sat in silence until Emmett spoke up. "So Esme are those brownies done yet?" I smiled slightly. Only Emmett would worry about food at a time like this.

Esme was all too eager to change subject."Yes! Let's all eat. I've got plenty for everyone." She led the way to the kitchen and everyone followed her. She quickly served everyone a piece; well actually she gave Emmett like five pieces. She offered me one but I politely turned her down. Call me a party pooper, but I'm not really in the mood to eat a brownie. Actually, what I really wanted to do was go to my room and sob like a baby. While everyone was eating their share, Esme pulled me aside. I restrained my squeak of surprise as Esme practically dragged me out to the hallway and away from everyone's ear shot.

"So?" Esme asked, lifting her eyebrows suggestively.

"So what?" I asked, confused.

Esme sighed impatiently. "What's up with you and Edward?" she questioned, leaning in close, her hazel eyes wide with curiosity.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. There was nothing going on with Edward. I barely know him. Esme looked very disappointed at my response. She probably expected me to tell her Edward and I were in love. Please, like a guy like Edward would ever love someone like me.

"That's not what I saw," Esme insisted, her caramel locks swaying as she shook her head.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, Esme, I just met him today. And yes, Jasper said we are dating but I honestly don't know anything about him." Esme's face brightened when I told her Edward and I were dating. "Wait, what did you see?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion.

"Didn't you notice how Edward kept staring at you?" she questioned incredulously. I shook my head violently. Edward did not look at me, unless it was necessary. Right? "Honey, that boy couldn't tear his eyes off of you. He looked at you like you were most precious thing in the whole wide world." I blushed a bright red. Thankfully, I was saved from answering her. At that moment, someone banged on the front door.

"I wonder who that could be." Esme wondered out loud as she began to walk towards the door. I followed her. I could probably guess who was there. Esme answered the door quickly, not wanting the person to bang on her door anymore. Charlie's face was soon revealed.

"Charlie!" Esme greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Esme. Where is Bell—" he began to ask but spotted me behind Esme before he could finish his question.

"Oh. Hi, Bells. Sorry, I got here late. Some idiot thought it was smart to go 50 miles per hour when the speed limit was 35 mile per hour. Stupid, idiotic—"

"It's totally fine dad." I cut in, stopping his rant. He still looked guilty so I reassured him by forcing a smile. He smiled back.

"Now, Charlie, would you like some brownies?" Esme asked.

"Oh boy, Esme. That would be just great," Charlie said trying to hide his excitement. Everyone loved Esme's cooking.

So for the next hour everyone mingled and ate. Except for me. I sat on the couch and stared blankly at the wall. It took all of my concentration not to start crying. All of a sudden I felt the couch sag under extra weight. I turned to tell this person that I wanted to be alone. But as soon as I saw Edward, I forgot what I was going to say. Honestly, that boy is too handsome for his own good.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

Ugh. I wish I could turn back time and make sure that Bella never looked at the damn newspaper. Watching her cry caused me such excruciating pain. And the fact that I wasn't able to comfort her only added to that pain. When Carlisle said that the chance of her condition disappearing was close to none, I was horrified and incredibly sadden. I could tell that Bella wanted to cry and shout but choose not to. Knowing Bella, she probably didn't show her true feelings because she didn't want anyone to worry about her. I, however, wanted to be the person she comes to when she needs to let her emotions out. I wanted to be the first person she looks for when she needs comfort. I wanted to be the one she _loves._

When Charlie arrived, Bella basically didn't speak unless she was spoken to. I was about to go and confront her but Charlie pointedly gave me a look that said remember what I told you before. _She needs to be alone. _I guess I could understand that. She probably didn't want to be pestered at a time like this. But I promised myself that I would talk to her soon. In the meantime, I talked to Jasper and Alice. Not surprisingly, Alice and I became fast friends and Jasper and I were back to the way we were before I even meet Bella. I introduced myself more formally to Carlisle and found that he was an incredibly interesting, compassionate human being. Esme was a very kind-hearted, nurturing person and I enjoyed her company. However, constantly through the hour, my mind would drift back to Bella. I couldn't stop worrying about her current state. Was she miserable? Angry? Frustrated? In need of comfort?

Finally, when I couldn't take being away from her any longer, I went to go find her. While everyone else was chatting in the kitchen, I slipped out. It didn't take me long to discover Bella in the living room. She was staring at the wall like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. I stood in the doorway and observed her. The whole night she had put on a mask, hiding the pain she was in. But if you saw her now, it was obvious she was hurting inside. Her pale arms were wrapped around her chest tightly as if she was holding herself together. The sad part was that she didn't look like she realized she was doing it. Her perfect mouth was turned downward and some make-up was a little smudged. And if you looked hard enough you could see tears shinning in the corner of her eyes. Even in this state she was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. However, I soon snapped out of my gaze and remembered why I was looking for her. With determination, I sat down next to her on the couch. Bella turned towards me and I almost couldn't stifle a gasp. Her eyes. They were filled with such sadness and hopelessness. I quietly grabbed her hand and interlocked it with mine. I prayed she wouldn't rip it away from me like she did in the car. And she didn't. She stared at our hands for a long time and then glanced up at me. Taking the fact that she wasn't yelling at me to not touch her, I squeezed her hand gently, telling her she wasn't alone. She then laid her head in my shoulder. She felt so good, leaning on me. But I soon realized that she was crying. Heartbroken at seeing this angel sobbing, I pulled her closer to me so that she was curled up on my lap. I stroked her soft, brown locks and patted her back lightly. I didn't say anything; I just let her get all her bottled emotions out. My wish was granted; Bella was looking to me for comfort, but I wasn't happy in the slightest. A few minutes later she looked up at me.

"Oh my god," she sniffled. "I'm so s-sorry. I'll p-pay you back, I pro-promise," she stuttered. It was then that I realized that my shirt was soaked with tears. Of course Bella was worrying about paying for my shirt at a time like this. It was just like her. God, I love her.

"Don't worry about that," I reassured her.

"I can't believe I just broke down in front of you. I ruined your shirt! And now you must think that I'm a complete pathetic weirdo—" Bella ranted, getting louder as she went, flinging her arms around to get her point across.

I shook my head in disagreement."Hey, listen to me. You're—"

"I mean, I barely know you and I basically sat on your lap and cried like a baby. It was totally uncalled for and—" she continued, ignoring what I was saying.

I forcefully yet gently grabbed her chin and made her look at me. Satisfied that I had her attention, I began speaking. "I don't care about this shirt. And I'm glad you finally let your mask down. You didn't sit my lap; I pulled you into my lap. And you are not a baby, and I do not think you are pathetic or weird. Quite the contrary in fact. I think you are the most beautiful—" She snorted disbelievingly. "Listen to me! You are the most beautiful, brave, selfless, understanding, and courageous person I have ever met. People in your situation would have completely lost it. But you took the news with a brave face. You hid your pain from everyone because you didn't want anyone to worry over you. Bella, if I was in your position, I would have had a huge tantrum. But not you. You cry and the first thing you do is worry about my shirt!" I spoke gently yet firmly. I needed to get through her.

Bella studied me, her cheeks bright red. Her eyes however still had some unshed tears. One slipped down her cheek but I wiped it away with my finger."Thank you. I needed to hear that. And I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. You didn't deserve that—" I put my finger at her mouth, shushing her.

"No more apologies, you're forgiven. Now, I haven't seen you eat at all. Let's get some of Esme's mouthwatering brownies in your system," I suggested, getting up and holding my hand for her to take. I couldn't wipe the goofy grin I had on my face when she accepted my outstretched hand.

**

* * *

Bella POV**

_Edward._ He is an angel. Like Emmett, he comforted me. He didn't talk and tell me weightless reassurances that everything is fine. But Edward didn't feel like a brother to me. I felt feeling towards him that I would never feel towards a brother-figure. I was so embarrassed that I broke down in front of him, but he set me straight. It felt good to let my emotions out and I'm glad Edward was there. I felt so complete when he was talking to me. And when he said I was beautiful, for the first time in my life, I _felt_ beautiful. Edward is amazing, and there is no doubt in my mind that I don't deserve him. As we walked hand in hand—yes we were holding hands!—toward the kitchen, I realized how I must look. The make-up Alice forced on me was probably all over the place. My eyes were surely red and puffy. And don't let me get started on what my hair must look like. Ugh. Even though it just about killed me to let go of Edward's hand, I did. Edward turned towards me, looking adorably confused at the sudden lost of contact.

"Do you mind if I freshen up a bit?" I asked Edward. He reluctantly shook his head. I smiled at him.

"Alice, Rose! Can you come here for a second?" I yelled out. In less than a minute Alice and Rose appeared in front of me. I watched as their eyes widened when they saw me. Ha! I knew I must have looked horrible.

"Um, can you help me freshen up?" I asked them. Rose immediately brightened. It wasn't usual for me to actually ask them for help on my appearance. Alice was bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"Of course! Let's go," she exclaimed and grabbed my hand.

"Bye, Edward." I called over my shoulder before I was dragged away.

**

* * *

So did you like it? And I'm sorry the video didn't appear in this chapter. Its just that events that I think are only going to take one chapter end up taking 2. Anyway next chapter is the gang returning home and Edward finally connects with Charlie. Review and get a sneak preview. Oh and every chapter basically the same people review. Which don't get me wrong is great. I love their comments and advice. But I'm just wondering if other people like the story. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you haven't reviewed yet, it would mean a lot to me if you did. I would really appreciate it if we could pass the 60th review mark. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and now that it is summer I should be able to update twice a week now! And please vote on my poll. It would really be helpful. So if you have any questions, suggestions, concerns, or comments, please please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	12. Ideas

**Alright guys, here is Chapter 12. I actually updated early! And its one of my longest chapters! Anyway a big thank you to Kady4, sunnyshinybaby, Amelie Gray , elyse.s2, Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit, and crazyvampiregurl for reviewing! Enjoy.**

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Twilight OR 50 First Dates.**

_

* * *

Ideas can be life-changing. Sometimes all you need to open the door is just one more good idea. ~Jim Rohn_

**

* * *

Bella POV**

"Alright, let's get started," Rose said as she got to work on fixing my hair. Alice followed her lead and started re-doing my make-up. Esme soon joined us but choose to observe from the bed. It was very quiet while they worked and I could tell they wanted details.

"You guys can ask," I told them, sighing heavily. Alice squealed in excitement.

"What is going on with you and Edward?" Rose asked quickly. Wait, why was Rose curious? She made it clear from the very beginning that she disliked Edward.

"I didn't like Edward," Rose began, answering my unspoken question. "But after today, I realize that he isn't that bad. I mean if he makes you happy…then I'm happy," she explained, flipping her blond hair over shoulder like it wasn't a big deal. But it was a big deal. Rose didn't usually let people in so easily and I knew she was only accepting Edward because I wanted her to.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled genuinely at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Now that that's over tell us why you two were _holding hands_!" Alice demanded.

So as they worked their magic, I told them all the juicy details. I told them how I broke down crying and how Edward pulled me into his lap and let me ruin his shirt. I spoke about how comfortable and right I felt in his arms. I told them about how he comforted me and didn't freak out. I explained how he said I was beautiful and selfless. They ohhed and ahhed at the right times and I spoke about every single detail. When I was done, Rose and Alice started jumping up and down in circle, screaming happily. Esme was a lot more mature than they were but her huge smile showed that she was also ecstatic. When everyone calmed down, I finally looked in the mirror—Alice and Rose finished halfway through my story—and smiled at my reflection. I no longer looked like I had been crying and my hair looked more than decent. My make-up made me look wonderful yet natural.

"Thanks guys," I said to Alice and Rose. They waved me off and told me it was no big deal. My smile disappeared, though, when my belly decided to let out a huge grumble.

"Bella! When's the last time you ate?" Rose asked sternly.

I blushed in embarrassment."I had um coffee this morning." I mumbled quietly, looking down.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed, horrified. "You should have told me. I would have made you something to eat."

"It's fine, Esme. I just wasn't hungry." Truthfully, I just didn't have an appetite all day.

"Well now you are. So come on, everyone to the kitchen." With that we all headed back down the flight of stairs and entered the kitchen. We were all pleasantly surprised to see our men in the there. I guess we expected they would still be in the living room or hanging out somewhere else.

"Hey, guys," Alice greeted, announcing our presence. I didn't hear what they said back because all I could focus on was Edward's crooked smile. Man, he is beautiful.

"Bella. Bella!" Rose said loudly, obviously trying to get my attention.

"Huh, oh, yeah." I answered back; snapping out of whatever trance Edward put me under.

"Jasper already made you some chicken noodle soup," Alice told me, smiling proudly at Jasper.

"He did?" Jasper was a good cook. He had to be. Alice couldn't cook even if her life depended on it. I looked towards Jasper. "Thanks."

"No problem and for the record you could have had a nice plate of brownies but Emmett ate them all," Jasper replied, smirking in Emmett's direction.

Emmett glared at him and crossed his arms. "It's not my fault. I didn't know she was hungry. And those brownies were soo good!" Emmett exclaimed defensively.

"Anyway, it was Edward who told us that you were hungry," Carlisle informed loudly, trying to change the subject. I looked appreciatively at Edward. He was always looking out for me. He shrugged back at me, saying silently that it wasn't a big deal.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me. Normally, I would have forced a smile and said I was fine. But I was anything but fine.

"Honestly, I feel pretty bad," I stated. Everyone's face dropped at that. I looked around at each of their faces. They were all here for _me._ "But I'm going to be okay." And it was true. With my family behind me, supporting me, I was going to be just fine.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

After Bella's announcement the mood in the room brightened. When she finished her soup, we gathered in the living room and we talked, joked, and played board games until it was about nine o'clock. We all decided that it was time to go. So we all said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme. I shook Carlisle's hand, but when I tried to the same to Esme she instead pulled me into a hug.

"Take good care of her," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "I will," I promised and it was a promise I intended to keep.

So everyone piled into the Jeep. Well, except Charlie who went in his cruiser. Luckily, I was able to sit next to Bella again. The ride was short and we soon found ourselves in front of Bella's and Charlie's house. It was safe to say Charlie had already arrived because his cruiser was in the driveway.

"Alright you guys, I'm going to bed," Bella announced as soon as everyone got out of the Jeep. "I'm tired," she said defensively to our raised eyebrows. "_Someone_," she glared at Alice, "woke me up at six."

Alice smiled unapologetically. "Night, Bells." She hugged her friend.

Bella then proceeded hugged everyone goodnight. Except for me.

"Um we are going to go inside and say hi to Charlie. We'll leave you two to say goodnight to each other," Alice told us, obviously wanting to give Bella and me privacy.

"No we are not!" Emmett told her all the while glaring at me.

"Yes we are," Alice said through clenched teeth.

"But Pix, I want to stay out here!" Emmett insisted.

Alice's angry face changed instantly to a puppy dog pout. "Please Emmett," she begged.

"N- Ugh, fine," he relented to her begging. "But I'm watching you." He then pointed two fingers at his eyes and then pointed them at me. I shrugged at him innocently. He scowled but then turned and looked around.

"Where is-"

"Jasper and Rose went inside. Rose said she was hungry and she wasn't going to wait for you guys to finish arguing to grab something from the refrigerator. She dragged Jasper with her," Bella informed us.

"Alright, well let's go," Alice ordered, grabbing Emmett's arm. She dragged Emmett to the front door; but before they went inside she turned around and winked at me. I chucked silently, yup, I can definitely see myself being friends with her. I turned to Bella and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"So um goodnight?" Bella mumbled, looking at the ground.

I lifted her chin up so she could look at me and pouted when I got her attention. "Don't I get a hug?" I smiled at her to let her know she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do. She smiled back at me and opened her arms. I pulled her close, relishing her closeness.

"Goodnight," I said in a soft voice.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Bella asked me in a hesitant voice. I pulled back to look at her fully.

"Bella, there is nothing in the world that will stop me from seeing your beautiful face tomorrow or the next or the next day or…well you get the idea," I told her firmly and honestly, looking deeply into her brown orbs. She blushed a beautiful red and this time I couldn't resist reaching over and stroking her heated cheek.

"Now, I'm sorry you had such a hard day. Get some rest and have sweet dreams." I know I would because I'll be dreaming about her.

"Okay. And um thanks. For everything." She smiled shyly at me.

"It was no prob—" I started.

"It might not have been a problem but it meant a lot to me," Bella said. "I'm really glad I met you, Edward."

My heart melted. She was so adorable and sweet. How did I get so lucky? "I'm really glad I met you, too, Bella," I said sincerely.

She grinned brightly and we stared at each other for a minute. Then my gaze involuntarily turned to her lips. I leaned in and so did she. My heart pounded. Our lips were so close to touching. The moment I've been waiting for. But a loud knock interrupted us. We both looked towards the sound, startled. And there was Emmett, behind a window of the house, glaring at us—well more like glaring at _me_. He pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at me. He mouthed "I'm watching you." Right when he mouthed that, all of a sudden I saw a black blur that I recognized as Alice tackle him.

"EMMETT! YOU BIG IDIOT!"

I couldn't help chuckling and turned my attention back to Bella.

"I'm _so_ sorry. Emmett can be a big idiot sometimes," she apologized, looking horrified.

"Don't be. It's fine," I reassured her. "Really," I added when I saw her doubtful look. I mean, yeah, I wanted to kiss Bella. Believe me, I wanted to kiss her senseless. But she said before that she has never been kissed before, and I wanted her first kiss to be special. Not in the driveway. Not after the day she had. Not when in three hours she was going to forget about me.

"Well um goodnight," Bella smiled sleepily at me.

"Night," I settled for kissing the back of her hand and enjoyed seeing her blush. Bella flashed me a shy smile before she turned around and walked into her house. I stared at where I last saw her. I shook my head. That girl has no clue what effect she has on me. I turned the other way and began to walk to my house. It had stopped raining but who knows when it will start pouring again. Hopefully, I could make it home before the clouds burst open. But before I got to the end of the driveway, someone called after me.

"Hey, lover boy," Charlie called from the front porch. "You don't have to leave so fast. Come on in."

"Um, yeah, sure," I answered, surprised. I didn't expect him to invite me in. I followed him inside and into the living room. While we walked I took every chance to look at pictures of Bella. Even when she was a kid she was adorable. We passed Rose and Emmett in the hallway as they headed towards the front door. As they passed, Emmett glared at me but Rose gave me a small smile. I was shocked. Rosalie Swan actually smiled at me.

When Charlie and I finally made it to the living room, Alice and Jasper were sitting on the love seat. Charlie immediately went to sit in the recliner chair which left me to sit on the couch.

"So, Edward, I heard you are piano teacher," Charlie stated after we all sat down.

"Yeah. Um actually, later on, I'm hoping to um be a piano composer."

"That's great, Edward," Jasper commented.

"Have you made any compositions?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Some, but I haven't had any inspiration lately. So I've been planning to travel around Europe. You know, maybe get inspired to write."

"Good for you," Charlie said.

"When are you leaving?" Jasper asked.

"Um, not for awhile. At least a year from now," I answered.

Alice signed heavily."Well, I guess you won't miss days like this, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, about that. Um, I've been thinking. Maybe days don't have to be like this. I mean, not as bad as today was," I stated nervously.

"What are you trying to say?" Charlie asked in a hard voice, his brown eyes serious. Alice and Jasper leaned in.

"Um well, when Bella finds out about her condition, she's also realizes that her life is a…set up. Maybe that's what freaks her out the most," No one responded so I continued. "I'm just saying you know…maybe there's a better way than saying 'sorry we couldn't fool you today, here are some pictures of your cracked head.'"

"Well, what do propose we do?" Jasper asked calmly.

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out," I stated determinedly.

"Good luck with that," was all Charlie said. Jasper pursed his lips doubtfully but Alice smiled encouragingly at me.

"So um where were Rose and Emmett heading?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"They went home. They had to pick up Nikki from the babysitters and offered to get Tyler, too," Alice answered.

"Oh." It was awkward for a minute.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Look, Edward, I know you and I have had some…issues," Charlie started. "But you obviously care about Bella and I can tell she likes you back. I mean, today would have a lot worse without you." He signed heavily. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were."

Wow, I was not expecting that. "Thanks, Chief Swan." I said gratefully. Since Rose and Charlie now seemed to like me, I just had Emmett left to win over.

"Call me Charlie." Charlie smiled.

I nodded happily in agreement. "Well guys, sorry to cut this short, but I really should head home," I stated, after looking at the clock. It was now 9:45 P.M.

"Oh, well, do you need a ride?" Charlie asked.

"No, I can walk," After everyone said their goodbyes, I headed out. But before I rounded the corner, I opened the door to the cruiser and took out the scrapbook filled with Bella's hospital pictures. Something tells me that I'm going to need this later on.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I stared at the ceiling. I was lying on my bed with the lights off when I heard a soft knock.

"Come in," I called out.

"Hey sweetie," Charlie said as he opened the door. He turned on the lights.

"Hey."

"I um thought you would be asleep right now." He walked up and sat next to me on the bed.

"I can't fall asleep," I stated in a quiet voice.

"Well why not?" Charlie asked.

"I-I don't want to forget. If I fall asleep then I'll forget everything. I don't want to go to sleep. Daddy, I don't want to forget." I spoke sadly, letting a few tears out. Tomorrow I'll wake up clueless to my condition. Which is both good and bad. I wouldn't be sad anymore and I could live my life as normally as I could, but at the same time my life would be a complete lie and I wouldn't even know it. And even worse than that, I'll forget about sweet Edward.

"Oh, sweetie." Charlie's rough finger stroked my cheek comfortingly. "I don't want you to forget either. But there is nothing either of us can do. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this," he spoke firmly. "Listen to me, Bella. You're going to fall asleep sometime. Even if you don't, you'll still lose any memory of what happened today. Now, you had a tiring day and you're probably sleepy. So go to sleep. Please, for me," Charlie begged. "You know I can't stand seeing you like this." My dad's right. I might as well sleep. The least I can do for my family is get a good night worth of sleep so maybe I wouldn't be cranky in the morning. They have enough to deal with already.

"I'll try, Dad. And Daddy, I love you. I love you so much." At that moment I saw all his pain and love for me. What happened to me doesn't only affect me. It affects everyone. Everyone has to give up so much for me.

He smiled sadly at me. "I love you too, baby girl." He kissed my forehead gently. "So much. Now sleep," he commanded.

"I will. Night." Charlie got up and walked towards the door.

"Night, Bella." He turned off the lights and shut the door. The last thing I remember seeing before I let myself get swallowed by darkness was Edward's angelic face.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

I laid on my bed, thinking. There has got to be another way for Bella to live. She can't just keep going like this. Her whole life is a setup, a lie. I mean years from now she is going to notice something is different about her body. And then what? Are we going to have more days like this? No, there has to be a better way. Wait, that's it! It's a long shot, but it might work. I reached over and set my alarm to five o'clock in the morning. I'm going to need an early start if I wanted this to work.

_Please, let this work._

**

* * *

Alice POV**

I woke up with a start. I automatically glanced at the clock. 2:35 AM. Before I let myself go back to sleep, I thought about the dream I just had.

_It's crazy, Edward, but it just might work._

**

* * *

So did you like it? Next chapter is the video! Review and I'll send you a sneak preview.**

**So please vote on my poll and please review!**

**Thanks For Reading! **


	13. The Video

**Hey Guys! I know its been awhile since I last updated, but I was at a sleepaway camp and couldn't write until I got back. Sorry for the wait. And a huge thank you and also a sorry to my reviewers Kady4, sunnyshinybaby, Amelie Gray , elyse.s2, Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit, crazyvampiregurl, AkumaBunni, JordanTaylorCullen, and TwilightObseesedOECD for reviewing and waiting for the sneak preview. Now, here is lucky Chapter 13! I hope I did well on it. Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Twilight OR 50 First Dates**

**

* * *

Bella POV**

Should I eat _Lucky Charms _or_ Frosted Flakes_? After a moment of indecision, I grabbed the box of _Lucky Charms_ because let's be honest, _Lucky Charms_ is way better than _Frosted Flakes_. Plus, and something tells me I'm going to need a lot of luck today. So I grabbed some 2% milk, a spoon, and a bowl and sat down. I mixed the cereal and milk and just when I was about to lift the spoon to my mouth, the phone rang. Darn, my beautiful breakfast will have to wait a little bit longer. I hurried to the other side of the kitchen, surprisingly not tripping, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells!" Emmett's voice greeted me, sounding surprised. "I thought you would still be asleep."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't sleepy when I woke up." Usually on Sunday mornings, I will not get up until noon, but today I woke up at ten o'clock and I couldn't find it in me to close my eyes again. "What about you? You're as bad as me." You couldn't get Emmett out of bed on the weekdays, either. Guess it runs in the family.

"Um yeah, guess I couldn't go back to sleep either." Emmett spoke quickly. A little too quickly.

"Mmhmm. So you need anything?" I asked, now curious as to why he was calling me.

"Uh yeah. Can you come over to our house? We have something you need to see." We?

"Sure, I'll come over later," I told him, wondering what he wanted me over there for.

"No!" Emmett yelled, startling me. "I uh mean can you come over now?" he asked in a much quieter voice.

I pursed my lips in confusion. Something was definitely up. "Well I was planning on going to the bookstore after I finished eating," I replied, reluctant to skip my routinely visit to the bookstore.

"Bells, can you _please_ come over now? It's important." Emmett's voice turned urgent. Important? Is someone hurt? Pain washed through me before I reassured myself that if it was as serious as that then Emmett would have told me as soon as possible.

"Alright, fine. I should be there in like ten minutes." I relented.

"Thanks. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye." I hung up and returned to my breakfast. I ate quickly and dressed in jeans and a random T-shirt. Hopefully, Alice wasn't there to criticize my outfit. I stuffed on a jacket and grabbed my keys. But then I glanced out the window. It wasn't raining yet; the sun was even peeking out from the clouds. Deciding to take advantage of this rare weather, I put my keys back on the hook. Locking the house behind me, I started walking in the direction of Emmett's and Rose's house. They only lived a few minutes away so I had time to think on my way over. What did he need me to _see?_ And why was it so important that he couldn't wait until later to show me? Possible answers swerved in my mind on the walk to their house but none seemed like the correct answer. When I finally arrived and knocked on the front door, Jasper's tense face greeted me.

"Hey," I greeted, surprised to see him here.

"Hi," he greeted shortly. "Come in, everyone is in the TV room."

Everyone?

**

* * *

Edward POV**

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked me from the passenger seat of my Volvo.

"To Emmett's and Rose's house," I answered. I just finished making the video a half an hour ago. The plan was that Emmett had to get Bella to come over to his house and I had to pick up Charlie and get him over there, too.

"Why?" he questioned. Well he was going to find out soon anyway so might as well tell him now. I pulled into the driveway of Rose's house and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I signed heavily before turning to face him.

"We um made a video for Bella," I told him.

Charlie studied me, narrowing his eyes. "What kind of video?" he asked in a hard voice.

"One that will tell Bella about the accident and everything else," I answered, nervously running a hand through my already untidy hair.

"And why would you do that?" Charlie questioned as his voice got louder and louder with each word. This is exactly how I predicted he would react. "What the hell are you trying to do?" he asked angrily.

"I just…wanted to try something different. Something other than just lying to her," I explained.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we only wasted one day, and I'll come up with another idea for tomorrow." Whatever it takes.

Charlie breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down. He looked at me, like really looked at me.

"Alright."

"Alright?" I repeated, not sure if I heard him correctly. I didn't expect him to give in so quickly.

"Yes, let's give it a try."

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I followed Jasper into the house. We walked in silence and soon we finally arrived at the TV room. I was surprised to see Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Nikki, and Tyler all sitting on the sofas. When Jazz said everyone was here, he really meant everyone. The only person missing was my very own dad. I studied everyone quickly. They all looked anxious. Well, except for Nikki and Tyler, but they were distracted with their coloring books.

"Who died?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. No one laughed. Actually no one answered me at all. Oh god did someone actually die? Wait, Charlie isn't here. He can't be dead, right? And for the second time in the last half an hour panic washed through me.

Jasper, obviously reading my panic, hurried to reassure me. He put an arm around me. "No, Bella, no one died. Everyone is completely fine," he said. Everyone chorused their agreement and I calmed down, feeling silly.

"So um where is Charlie?" I asked.

"He's coming; he should be arriving any minute now." Alice spoke up. And right as she said that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Rose offered, already up and walking towards the front door.

"So what's this all about?" I asked.

"We want you to see a video," Emmett told me.

"Wait," I held up a hand in disbelief, "You made me rush over here from the comfort of my home, and not to mention I have to skip my trip to the bookstore, just to watch a movie?" I questioned angrily. "Couldn't you guys have waited until later tonight?" We always watched movies during Family Night.

"No we couldn't," Jasper answered, even though I asked Emmett. "And we're not watching a movie, we're watching a video."

"What video?" I asked. What the heck was the difference between a video and movie?

"An important one." A voice behind me answered my question. A very velvety, unfamiliar voice. I spun around, surprised. And while spinning, I lost my footing. No surprise there. I braced myself for the imminent painful contact of the floor, but it never came. Strong, comforting arms caught me right before I hit the floor. I glanced up, ready to thank whoever saved me. But words were forgotten the instant I stared into a pair of emerald eyes. After admiring their beauty for a few moments, I then turned my attention to the stranger's whole face. God, he was beautiful.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, sounding worried.

"Oh, um yeah." I blushed. Great. I just tripped and made a fool of myself right in front of the most handsome guy I've ever seen. He steadied me, and once he was sure I wasn't going to fall again, he let go of me. I thought I felt his hands linger at my sides, but that's probably just my imagination running wild.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, still not satisfied with my answer.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks to you." I told him, still blushing a bright red.

"It was no problem," he replied sincerely.

And before I could ask him who he was, someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned towards the noise and found that it came from Charlie.

"Hi Daddy," I greeted shyly, embarrassed that he had seen my gawking at a stranger. He returned my greeting and then went to sit on an empty space on the couch.

"Can we watch now?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Oh um yeah." The handsome guy answered.

"Can someone please tell me what this video is?" I questioned, starting to get annoyed.

"Just watch it," Rose ordered shortly. I signed in defeat and went to sit down on the floor, right in front the TV. The Handsome Guy, and yes I will keep on referring to him as The Handsome Guy until I find out his real name, surprisingly was the one who put in the video. He then sat right next to me and I had to force myself to concentrate on the TV instead of staring at him.

_-Video-_

_The Handsome Guy's figure suddenly shows up on the screen. He is standing in the bookstore, right next to my big red chair. _

"_Um hi," he greets, waving his hand feebly at the camera._ _"We—meaning your friends and me—made this video for you," The Handsome Guy states. Suddenly an exaggerated cough is heard from behind the camera. "Oh and Mike is the cameraman," he adds._

_Camera then swerves around and points at Mike. _

"_Hey Bella." Mike waves joyfully. "After you see this video, do you want to go out and see a movie?" As soon as the question came out of his lips, a loud angry hiss is heard in the background. "Chill, man, I was just kidding…Okay there is no need to aim that book at me...It was a joke...Ha-ha." Mike says, sounding scared. He is facing towards something out of the camera view, but it is safe to assume he was talking to The Handsome Guy. Camera then turns around to face The Handsome Guy again._

"_As I was saying," The Handsome Guy continues in an annoyed tone. "Oh wait, how rude of me. I should probably introduce myself. I'm Edward, Edward Masen. I uh teach Tyler piano. We've met before, at Alice's and Jasper's house. I really like you and you like me, well at least I hope you do." He paused for a second and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "You don't remember meeting me because…I don't know how to tell you this…but you've been in an accident. You probably don't believe me, seeing as you barely know me. However, there was an article written explaining the accident. I think if I show that to you, then you will believe me and plus it will explain the whole thing better than I can," Edward chuckles humorlessly. _

_Edward's face then disappears and a newspaper article fills the screen. A sad, soft, beautiful, piano composition plays in the background. _

"_Alright, so I'm going to read you this newspaper article for you," Edward's voice says. He clears his throat. "Isabella Swan and Alice Hale, both 23, were in a car accident on the evening of Sunday March 18th, 2008. Mrs. Hale was driving her yellow Porsche with Isabella in the passenger seat. It was pouring rain and Mrs. Hale was speeding down the road, rushing to get to her friend's house. A deer ran out and Mrs. Hale swerved the car to avoid hitting it. Unfortunately, the car swerved right into a tree. Mrs. Hale got away with a few broken bones and bruises. Mrs. Swan, however, was not so lucky. She is currently in a coma and there is no guarantee that she will ever wake up. Dr. Thomas, neurosurgeon, says, "If Isabella does in fact wake up from her coma, then it is very likely that she will suffer amnesia." Edward clears his throat again. "Well the article goes on, but this is a good place to stop. And this was written two days after the accident. About two months later, you did wake up from your coma and Dr. Thomas was right. You do have a specific kind of amnesia. I only know the gist of your condition so I asked Dr. Cullen to explain it to you."_

_The screen suddenly holds Carlisle in a hospital room. He is standing in front of a wall filled with what looks like x-rays. His face is very business-like but from his furrowed eyebrows you can tell that he is very nervous._

"_Hi Bella. Um let's get down to business, yes?" He turns to the x-rays. "Alright, these are your brain scans. During the accident, you hit your head very hard. Your temporal lobe was severely damaged," Carlisle informs, pointing to a part of the brain. "The uh scarred tissue here is impairing your ability to convert short-term memory into long term memory while you sleep. The condition is called anterograde amnesia," Carlisle faces the camera again and his face turns sympathetic. "Look, honey, what I'm trying to say is that it's April 24th, 2009. Bella, because of that accident you have no memory of anything that has happened between the day of the accident and today. While you sleep you lose all memory of what happened that day. You wake up thinking its March 18th, 2008. Sweetie, you can't retain any new information. You do the same thing every single day." _

_Screen fades out to the bookstore. Edward is still standing near the chair._

"_Bella, I know you wish that this whole thing is just a cruel joke. I wish that, too. But it's not. The good part, though, is that you have so many people who care about you. Like your Dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Nikki, and Tyler. And they all have a little message for you."_

_Screen goes back to the hospital room, but this time Carlisle is sitting on the hospital bed with an arm around Esme. Camera zooms in on them._

"_Bella," Esme starts with tears in her eyes. "As you know, your mother and I were best friends." She chuckles at some distant memory. She then holds up a picture. Camera zooms in, and captures the picture in its screen. Esme is hugging Renee outside in what looks like Esme's backyard. Renee's hair is moving with the wind and her eyes are twinkling happily. They are both facing the camera, smiling hugely. Video camera zooms back out. "I don't know if you remember this, but one day, your mom and your dad were on a business trip and they left you and Emmett in my care. The day after they left, you and Alice were playing in our backyard. You, being the incredibly clumsy, beautiful girl that we all love, fell. You landed awkwardly and broke your arm and your head hit the concrete. I rushed you to the hospital as fast as I could. There was so much blood, but you were alright. Do you remember? Your mother was so devastated that she wasn't in town to help you. When she came back, she thanked me for giving you the help you needed. And then she made me swear-swear with my life—that if she, for any reason, was unavailable, that I would always look after you like you were my own. This happened two days before she passed. And Bella, I will never, under any circumstances, break the promise I gave to your mother. I'll always be there for you. Always," Esme promises firmly._

"_Sometimes, Bella, life isn't very fair." Carlisle now spoke. "Bad things happen that are out of our control. And sometimes these bad things happen to good people. But, Bella, we still have you. We could have lost you, but we didn't. You're still alive and that's all that matters. And as long as we all still have you, then sweetie, there is no that in my mind that we can get through anything," he says forcefully. _

"_We love you Bella, so much. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. We all are," Esme concludes._

"_Oh god," Mike's voice sounded from behind the camera. "That's so sad. And before you ask, no I'm not crying. I just um have something in my eye."_

_Screen then goes to Jasper and Alice. They are sitting in their bed with their arms around each other._

"_Oh Bella!"Alice cries as soon as the screen focuses on her. "This is my entire fault! I was so stupid. I should have never sped," she wails. _

"_Sweetie, this is not your fault." Jasper says, trying to console her. _

"_Yes it is! You weren't there. She told me to slow down. She told me and I didn't. I hit that tree. And all I get is some broken bones. She freaking loses her memory and I—the one who hit the tree—get away with nothing. It should have been me! She doesn't deserve this!" she tells Jasper, her voice getting louder the more she talked. She then faces the camera. "I'm so sorry Bella. So sorry. I didn't mean, too. You've got to believe me. I never meant for this to happen—" She breaks off and buries her head on Jasper's shoulder. He leans down to speak in her ear softly. She nods and then he turns to the camera._

"_Look, Bella, we've known each other since Rose brought you to our house for a play-date. And since that day you have always been and always will be like my second little sister. I love you, Bella. I truly do. And I know what you are thinking right now. You are thinking that you don't deserve us. That somehow you are not worthy of friends such as us, who would stick through this with you. But Bella, I want you to know that you are worth it. You are worth everything to us. As long as you are smiling at the end of the day, we are all happy. If you only listen to only one thing I say in your entire life, then I want you to listen to this. You. Are. Worth. It," Jasper says firmly in his Southern drawl._

_Alice looks up and sniffles, still teary-eyed but not crying anymore. _"_You are. And you know what I think will cheer us up?" she asks, sounding more like her cheerful self. "Shopping!" she squeals, answering her own question. A disgusted snort was heard from behind the camera._

"_Do you think something is wrong with shopping?" Alice asks dangerously, putting her hands on her hips._

"_What! No. O-of course not. Go shopping!" Mike cheers in a feeble voice._

"_That's what I thought." Alice nods her approval._

_Screen fades to Emmett and Rose in their kitchen._

"_Hey, Bella," Rose greets softly. She's leaning against the kitchen counter, fiddling with her bracelet nervously. _

"_What's up, Bells?" Emmett booms. "You know besides finding out that you have amnesia," he adds, running a hand through his curly mess of hair. Rose elbows him. _"_Ouch," Emmett yelps. "I was just saying."_

"_Anyway," Rose continues, ignoring Emmett. "Um well, what do you say in these situations? Um look, I love you, Bella. You are the sister I've always wanted. Back in kindergarten, I had no friends. Everyone thought that I was just a spoiled brat. But not you. You were always there for me. Like remember when that jerk, Royce King, cheated on me? Well, you went right up to him and slapped him silly. He was like three times as big as you, but you didn't care. All you knew was that he hurt me. Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you are always there for me and now it's my turn to be there for you. God, Bella, you are the greatest friend ever and I know I already said this, but I love you. I just want you to know that," Rose finishes her speech._

"_Well, Bells, you know I love you," Emmett starts. "If Mom was here, she would have been so proud of you. But I know she is looking over us. She was looking over you the day of the accident. We could have…could have l-lost you. Oh Bells, that, that would have been just terrible. Worse than that. I don't think you know how important you are to all of us. You're like the glue that holds us together. And we are so lucky that we can still hold you and tell you that we love you. I know that I embarrass you and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could be the big brother you deserve. You make me want to be a better person, you know? And when I overreact and act really protective, I want you to know that I only do those things because I love you. God, Bells, I'm so lucky to be able to point at you and say 'That's my little sis, I am related to her!' You're my little sister, I'll always protect you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I promise. It's the least I can do for you," Emmett tells the camera. When he finishes, Rose accidently drops her bracelet that she was fiddling with. She bends down to grab it. _

"_Newton! Are you staring at my wife's ass?" Emmett asks angrily._

"_No!" A frightened voice sounded. "Of course not. I would never look at her butt."_

"_And why not?" Rose asks, standing up straight again, sounding insulted._

"_I mean, not that you don't have a real nice butt b-because you do. It's just—ugh are you guys done yet?" Mike questions, changing the subject._

"_No, one more thing." Rose answers, glaring at Mike."Bella, if you're wondering about the guy who made this video well, he's an okay guy," she admits softly. _

"_Aw shucks, Rose, you're making me blush." Mike says, trying to sound embarrassed and modest._

"_Not you, you idiot! I'm talking about Edward!"_

"_He's not that great!" Emmett protests. "He woke me up at nine to make this thing. At nine! In the morning!"_

"_That's nothing," Mike's voice was heard once again. "He got me up at like six."_

_Emmett crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, nobody cares about you, so you don't count," he mumbles._

"_Hey, I resent that!" _

_Screen turns to the Jasper's and Alice's living room. Nikki and Tyler are sitting on the couches._

"_Hi, Aunty Belly!" Nikki and Tyler greet, waving their hands happily._

_"You're the best Aunty in the world!" Tyler says. _

"_Yeah and we_ _love you lots! No matter what," Nikki adds while Tyler bobs his head in agreement._

_Tyler and Nikki then both blow kisses towards the screen and wave bye. _

_Screen once again shows Edward in the bookstore. _

"_Alright, that's it. And whenever you're ready to talk, we are all here for you and would love to answer any questions. Bye." Edward waves._

_Screen turns black._

_-Video end-_

**

* * *

Did you like it? This chapter is my longest yet! At first, I was planning on making the video really short like they did in the movie and only have Emmett and Charlie in it. But then I was like, wait Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme should get their say too. So I had to rewrite the chapter and cut the original chapter in half. What I'm trying to say is that Bella and Edward's first date is going to be in the next chapter instead of this one. If you want to see how that works out, review and I'll send you a sneak preview. And I hate to say this, I really do, but I might not update as soon as I'd like too. My birthday is on Tuesday (I'm turning 14!) so my family and I are going to the beach to celebrate. I'll probably not update until next Monday. Sorry about that but i'll try my very hardest to make the next chapter worth the wait! Oh, and please vote on my poll. And it would be a great help if you guys could review with some date suggestions too. Thanks for reading!**

**Review! Pretty please, I spent so much time on this chapter. And plus my birthday is coming up and it would be the best birthday present! **

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	14. Reaction

**Surprise! I have good news and bad news. The good news is that well I updated earlier than I said I was, but the bad news is that I couldn't type up Edward's and Bella's date and still post early. So I guess you guys will have to wait for next chapter. Sorry. Anyway I want to thank my fantastic reviewers, sunnyshinybaby, obssesedwithedward, Emmett's Babe, TwilightObsessedOECD, Amelie Gray, AkumaBunni, M (your welcome), butterflyanne, Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit, Jake1212, Edward-Lover-Forever-1901, elyse.s2, .., crazyvampiregurl, and Kady4 for reviewing and motivating me to update early! And here is Chapter 14. Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I don NOT own Twilight OR 50 First Dates**

**

* * *

Edward POV**

I slipped the video into the VCR and sat next to Bella, but instead of watching the movie like everyone else, I stared at Bella's beautiful face. I could still hear what was happening during the movie, but I mostly focused on interpreting Bella's emotions. During the time the on-screen Edward greeted her, her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, most likely wondering who I was. Then when Mike asked her out, her face turned to one of slight disgust and was unconsciously shaking her head no. Rose and Alice snorted when they heard Mike's question but Charlie and Emmett narrowed their eyes at the screen. When I introduced myself and explained how we meet, Bella's face turned to one of extreme confusion and she looked like she was concentrating really hard, probably trying to remember the day we met each other. When I told her that she had been in an accident, her mouth dropped in surprise and disbelief. I read the article to her and the more I read the more horror showed on her face. Carlisle told her the specifics of her condition and she looked like she was starting to believe what we were saying yet more horror seeped into her face at the terrible truth. It wasn't until she saw the picture of Renee that she started crying. When Bella heard Esme reminisce, she nodded her head slightly, showing that she recalled that day. Tears flowed faster when Bella learned of one of her mother's final requests and Esme's oath to fulfill that request. I had to sit on my hands to stop myself from reaching out and wiping away her tears away. It killed me to see her cry. I just wanted to hold her close and make her smile her beautiful smile. The tears continued as Carlisle spoke and Esme told her that they love her. But when Mike said that there was something in his eyes, and that he was not crying, Bella let out a little giggle. Ah Bella's laugh is music to my ears. This is why I allowed Mike to be the camera man as opposed to me doing it. I thought he might add some humor to the otherwise sad video.

"I always pegged Newton to be a crier," Emmett commented. No one replied. But if you looked at Emmett, you would see tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped them away.

Alice's self-accusations were heard and Bella shook her head furiously as if to deny them. When Jasper spoke, Bella actually sobbed. My heart broke at the sight of her. But when Alice scared Mike into cheering for shopping, Bella laughed. Everyone else let out a small laugh too, but all I heard was Bella's beautiful laugh. Throughout Rose' speech, Bella continued to cry. Halfway through Rose's message, I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled Bella closer to me. When she didn't protest at this action, I put my arm around her, and ran my fingers through her hair, hoping it was comforting. She silently placed her head on my shoulder. I, in turn, laid my head on top of hers and continued watching her facial expressions. I could feel Emmett's and maybe Charlie's glare piercing me from behind, but for once I didn't care. Tears continued to poor throughout Emmett's message, but Mike once again managed to make Bella laugh. I really have to give that guy a big sloppy kiss in thanks. Okay maybe not an actual kiss, a manly hug should do the trick. After Mike's and Emmett's argument, Rose spoke. "_If you're wondering about the guy who made this video, he is an okay guy."_ As Rose said this, Bella angled her head slightly so she was staring at me. I looked back at her. And then she kissed the highest place she could reach without getting up. She kissed me just under my chin. My whole body tingled. Bella blushed but did not avert her eyes. We continued to gaze at each other and Mike's and Emmett's argument was just background noise. Her tears had stopped. God, she was so beautiful. She lifted her head slightly and I leaned in slowly. I could fell sweat forming in my palms. But before our lips came in contact, Nikki's and Tyler's voice came out from the screen. Bella whipped her head to the TV. Darn it! I could feel Bella blush as she scooted away from me so that we were not touching anymore. For the rest of the movie she made sure we had no eye contact.

How could I have been so stupid? I was moving way too fast. I mean, Bella _thinks_ we just met and now I probably scared her. What was I thinking? Trying to kiss her in front of her whole family when she just learned about her condition and when she was sobbing just minutes before! But that's the point. I don't think when I'm with Bella. All my thoughts get jumbled when I stare into her doe-like eyes. She is too goddamn beautiful for her own good.

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I moved away from Edward. It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss him. God knows I do. I mean, what female can look at Edward and not want to kiss those beautiful red lips? But, let's face it. I don't know a thing about him. I learned his name like ten minutes ago. It is way too early to be in the kissing stage. Right?

The movie finished with the on-screen Edward waving goodbye. The room was silent for a few tense moments.

"How many times have I seen this?" I asked, breaking the silence. I turned around to face my family who were sitting on the couches.

"Um this is the first time," Charlie answered me.

I nodded. "So um it's April 24th, 2008?" I asked for clarification, still sitting on the ground. Everyone stiffened. Emmett leaned towards Rose who was sitting on the seat next to him.

"_Psst_ Rose," Emmett tried to whisper to her. Tried is the key word. Everyone could still hear him. "Who is going to tell her that it April 24th, _2009_?" Rose elbowed him.

I gasped. 2009. That means I've missed a whole freaking year! I held my tears back, not wanting to cry anymore in front of them.

"Oops. You heard that?" Emmett asked. I didn't answer him. Okay, Bella. Calm down. Plenty of time for crying later. Just thank everyone and get the hell out of here.

I stood up and everyone else also stood up. Weird. Anyway, I went to the nearest person, besides Edward. The person turned out to be Esme. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back just as tightly.

"Thank you," I told her.

"You're very welcome," was her reply. I let go of her and then turned to hug Carlisle.

"Thank you," I repeated sincerely.

"No thanks necessary." He kissed the top of my head. I loosened my hold on him and Emmett wasted no time in engulfing me in one of his bear hugs. I hugged him back as hard as I could and started speaking when he let me down.

"Emmett Swan," I started, trying to look angry. "I love you, and you are the best big brother in the whole world. And yes, you sometimes embarrass me, but don't you dare think for one second that I don't love you, you big, fat idiot."

Emmett grinned a huge grin and hugged me again. "Thanks, Bells," he whispered to me. When he let me down, I hugged Rose.

"I hope you know I'll slap the whole male population for you. If you asked me to, I would," I told her, speaking to her chest.

"I know, Bella. I know. That's why I love you so darn much." Rose said.

"Love you, too." I released her and turned to Jasper. We hugged.

"Thanks, Jasper. For everything. And just so you know, you are like my second big brother," I told him. He just kissed my head in response. I soon moved on to Alice. I glared at her and she winched at my angry countenance.

"I knew it! I knew you would hate me," Alice wailed, burying her small frame in Jasper.

I softened my expression. "Alice?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me. She glanced at me hopefully. "I am angry with you." All of her hope faded. "No, listen. I'm mad that you think this is your entire fault." I motioned her to come nearer and when she did, I hugged her. "You silly little pixie. I don't blame you. At all. Alice this is not your fault." I told her gently, patting her back softly.

"But Bella, if I hadn't gone so fast—"she started to protest but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Listen," I commanded. "You didn't plan for this to happen. You had no idea that a deer was going to run out into the street. Sweetie, what transpired was not your fault. Accidents happen. I don't blame you and you shouldn't either," I told her forcefully. She tightened her hold on me.

"I love you, Bella," she whispered.

"I know and I love you, too," I said. She let go of me and I faced Charlie. Even though he didn't get his say in the video, I knew he loved me.

"I love you, Daddy." I said as I hugged him.

"Love you too, baby girl, so much," he spoke softly. I released him soon and went towards Nikki and Tyler. They were still coloring in their books, oblivious to everything happening around them. I quickly kissed the top of their heads, silently thanking them for their contributions. They smiled at me but soon went back to their books. The only person left to thank was Edward himself. I slowly walked to where he stood, trying to stall. When I finally reached him, I hugged him quickly which was very hard to do seeing as I wanted to hug him and never let go of his gorgeous body. I averted my eyes the whole time, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Thank you for making the movie," I said, speaking politely as if I wasn't thinking of kissing his lips.

"You're welcome, but it was no problem," he replied.

"Yeah, right." I smiled disbelievingly. "You had to wake up Emmett at nine! That must have been a gigantic problem." I said quite serious.

He laughed and what a beautiful laugh he had."All I had to do was get a pitcher of ice cold water and he was up like that." He snapped his fingers and this time I laughed. I glanced at everybody. For a second there, I forgot all about my condition but the truth came back like a wrecking ball.

"Can I um lay down in your guest bedroom?" I asked Emmett and Rose.

"Sure, Bella, whatever you need," Rose replied. And with that I ran up the stairs. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

Bella ran up the stairs.

"Give her time," Everyone (except for Nikki and Tyler) chorused as I made a move to follow her. Ugh not the waiting game again! No matter how much I wanted to follow her, I remained standing still. I knew that if she wanted to be around someone she wouldn't have left. Everyone else turned to talk among themselves but I decided to pace around the room. I needed to do something or I would run up there and try to comfort her. For the next thirty minutes, I continued pacing. Everyone came up at some time or another and thanked me for making the video, even Emmett. I replied to all of them that it was no problem. Except for Charlie. I told him I was sorry that I didn't have enough time to add him into the video, but I could add him in later. He replied that it was fine and that I could tape his message any time. After thirty minutes, each couple went up to try and get Bella to get out of the room. But she didn't listen to anyone. I didn't even try to get her to open the door. I knew she wouldn't listen to me. Not after I tried to kiss her. I mean, she hasn't looked me in the eye since.

"Alright," Emmett started. "Time to send in our secret weapons," he said, rubbing his hands together mischievously. I was confused at what he meant but then he started talking to Nikki and Tyler. Oh. Good idea. Bella can't resist those two; she has to let them in. Emmett sent them off on their "mission."

"So who wants to go spy on them?" Emmett asked everyone.

"Emmett! No one wants to—" Esme started but Alice and Rose interrupted her.

"I want to," They both said at the same time. Esme opened her mouth to start speaking again but Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let them have some fun, sweetie," he suggested gently. Esme looked like she wanted to protest but decided against it.

"Great! Jasper you coming?" Emmett asked.

"Hell no. And face Bella's furry? Count me out," Jasper replied, shaking his head.

"Wimp," Emmett muttered. He didn't ask Charlie, Esme, or Carlisle, probably knowing that they would say no.

"You in?" he asked me.

"No, I think I will sit this one out." I didn't want to give Bella even more reason to hate me.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. He then turned to Rose and Alice. "Let's go!" He motioned towards the stairs. And off they went.

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I collapsed onto the bed as soon as I entered. I let the tears fall as soon as I hit the bed sheets. I was in a freaking car accident and I don't remember it. I am a complete year older and I can't recall anything that's happened in the last 365 days. What's going to happen now? How can I live a life now? I can't fall in love or start a family or do anything I wanted to. Tears flowed harder than ever. I laid there crying for who know how long. It could have been minutes or hours or maybe even days. Soon though, someone knocked on the door.

"Bella? It's us, Jazz and Alice." Alice's voice came through the door.

"Go away," I said loudly. I knew I was being rude, but I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I soon heard footsteps fading. Good, they left. But five minutes later Rose and Emmett came up. And then Carlisle and Esme. Charlie even made an appearance. I turned them all away. Couldn't they understand I wanted to be alone? But what sadden me the most was the fact that Edward never came up. I don't know why I cared if he did or didn't knock on my door. I guess it's because this proved that he wants nothing to do with me. My heart broke a little at that thought. _No, Bella, you barely know him. He's not worth your tears,_ I thought to myself. It helped. A little bit. Soon, I don't know how soon, someone else knocked. Ugh. When are they going to realize that I didn't want company?

"Auntie Belly? It's me and Tyler." I heard Nikki say. Darn it. They know I won't turn away Nikki and Tyler. I got up slowly and walked towards the door and opened it. Nikki and Tyler skipped in and sat on my bed. I slammed the door closed and walked back to my original position on the bed. Tyler then laid down on my left and Nikki on my right. I put my arms around both of them, and ran my fingers though their soft blond hair. They placed their heads on my shoulders.

"What brings you two here?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uncle Emmy told us to come up and see you," Tyler told me while he played with my fingers. I knew it!

"Auntie Belly?" Nikki spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Why were you crying?" she asked innocently. I stopped crying awhile ago but I guess the tears stayed on my face.

"Um well sweetie, Auntie Belly is very sad." I explained, hoping that answer would satisfy her.

"Don't be sad. Be glad!" Tyler said, grinning up at me. Aww, he is so cute.

"That's a good idea," I smiled at him. He was right. I shouldn't spend the whole day in this bed crying. I have to accept that I have amnesia and move on with my life. Or what's left of it.

"Are you happy now?" Nikki asked.

"Yes because I'm with you guys." I responded, pinching their sides. They yelped and we engaged ourselves in a tickle fight. They soon overpowered me and I laughed so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"Alright, alright, I give up!" I said between breaths. They rolled off of me and we laid on the bed, catching our breaths.

"Oh and I know you guys are out there!" I said loudly when I calmed down. Honestly, how stupid do they think I was? I heard Emmett ask Rose and Alice if he could join the tickle fight awhile ago. They both had shushed him. The door opened slowly and three guilty faces entered.

"Uncle Emmy? Mommy? Auntie Rosie? Were you guys spying on us?" Tyler looked shocked.

"What? No we were not!" Emmett answered.

"Yeah we were," Rose said. "Stop lying," she scolded Emmett, hitting his head.

"Sorry, Bella." Alice apologized, not looking sorry at all.

"What?" Emmett exclaimed, pretending to be shocked and disgusted. "I had no idea! Believe me, Bells. They told me there were cookies up here," he said and then looked at Alice and Rose. "You two should be disgusted with yourselves. Tsk tsk tsk. When will you learn?"

"Shut up Emmett. This was your idea in the first place," Rose said indignantly.

"Kids? What should we do to punish Uncle Emmy?" I asked Tyler and Nikki.

"Pillow fight!" They cheered together. And with that Alice, Rose, Nikki, Tyler, and I grabbed pillows and attacked Emmett. He squealed like a little girl and tried to run but we cornered him. Soon, after many hits with the pillow, we were all laughing too hard to swing the pillows anymore. We then headed downstairs because the kids were hungry. When we entered the kitchen, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie were all talking. Edward smiled at me when I accidently caught his eyes and I blushed, still embarrassed about earlier.

"Bella?" Hearing my name from his lips sent shivers down my spine. Come on, Bella. Get a grip.

"Yeah?" I answered, still staring at the ground.

"Do you want to go for a drive? With uh me?" he asked. I stared at him in shock. He was looking at me hopefully.

"Um uh," I said, at a loss of words. Rose and Alice nodded their heads furiously and gave me thumbs up. Emmett saw them and then turned to me and started jumping up and down, shaking his head wildly. I opened my mouth to say no. I mean, Edward probably just wanted to just tell me that he already has a beautiful girlfriend and that he would appreciate it if I didn't try to kiss him. The thought of him rejecting me was like a punch to the gut. But come on, no one can say no to that face.

"Sure," I told him. I mean, it's just a drive. It means nothing. Right?

**

* * *

Nothing important really happens in this chapter. It's kinda just a filler. This was originally supposed to be a super long chapter with Edward's and Bella's date, but I'm leaving for the beach in like 2 hours so I didn't have enough time to write it. Sorry about that but it's definitely in the next chapter and I'm supper excited to write it! And you guys really blew me away with the amount of reviews I got. So thank you again to those who took the time to leave a comment. And if I get 10 reviews than I will update, at the latest, on Saturday, if not than I'll still update on Monday. Anyway, vote on my poll if you haven't yet, it would really be helpful. And Thanks for Reading!**

**Review! You'll get a sneak preview and I posted this chapter a week earlier than planned!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	15. One First Date

**Hey Guys! Thank you to my awesome reviewers Flora73, lenae whitlock., Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit, Edward-Lover-Forever-1901, elyse.s2, MusicLuver121, crazyvampiregurl, and Kady4 for taking the time to review! And now here is Chapter 15. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough. _

~George Moore

**

* * *

Edward POV**

"Do you think she will come down any time soon?" Jasper asked everyone. As soon as Rose, Emmett, and Alice left upstairs we moved from the living room to the kitchen because Jasper and Charlie declared that they were hungry. Carlisle, Esme, and I followed them. I haven't eaten at all today seeing as I spent the whole day making the video so I gladly accepted the apple Esme offered me.

"I hope so," I answered. Everyone looked at me, surprised. I hadn't talked much since Bella left the room.

"I agree." Carlisle said, recovering first. "She has been there for about an hour. She is bound to come down soon."

"Especially since Nikki and Tyler are up there. They might convince her to leave her room," Esme added.

"We can do this every day," I blurted out suddenly. Everyone once again looked at me in surprise.

"Do what every day? You want us to talk like this every day?" Jasper questioned, looking confused.

"No. I mean we can, if you want. But what I'm trying to say is that we can show her the video every day. We just wake her up at six—"Jasper snorted.

"What?" he asked defensively when everyone stared at him. "Bella wake up at six? When she thinks it's the weekend? Yeah, right."

"Okay. Well how about we set her alarm for six? It will wake her up right?" I started, a plan forming in my head. "Then when she opens her eyes, the first thing she sees will be the video. She gets curious and forces herself to see what the video is about. Of course, then we will have to buy a small TV and VCR to put in her room—"

"We have a little TV. And you guys can take our VCR. We barely watch videos anymore. Even if we wanted to watch a movie, we could just use a DVD," Esme interrupted. Carlisle nodded his approval.

"Great!" I cheered, happy that we got that covered. "So it takes what, fifteen minutes to watch the video?"

"More like twenty minutes," Jasper corrected.

"Alright, so she watches the tape and then for about an hour she lets the truth sink in and eventually, hopefully, she accepts it. So at about 7:20 she is ready to get her life back together," I said rather quickly. I looked around to see what everyone else thought of my idea.

"Yeah and if she sleeps at like 11 P.M., then she'll get seven hours of sleep. So from like 7 A.M. to 11 P.M., she has a chance to live a normal life," Jasper added.

"You know what? This idea actually sounds like it can work," Charlie commented. No one had a chance to agree with him because at that moment, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Nikki, Tyler, and Bella walked in. I felt relief wash through me. Bella came down. I smiled hugely at her when she caught my eye. She hadn't looked at me since our almost kiss. She ducked her head quickly and blushed. She was so beautiful.

"Bella?" I called, wanting her to look up so I could see her gorgeous, brown eyes.

"Yeah?" she answered, still staring at the ground.

"Do you want to go for a drive? With uh me?" I asked her. Bella finally looked up, shocked. I was, too. Did I just ask her out? In front of her whole family? And then I shook my head. Who cares? All I know is that I want to be alone with Bella, and if she, by some miracle, wants to be with me too, then I'll be the happiest man on earth. I looked at her hopefully.

"Um…uh." she mumbled. My hope faded. Of course. Of course she was going to say no."Sure." Hope dashed back into me.

"Yes?" I asked, just to make certain that she actually agreed.

"Yes." she confirmed. "I'd love to." She smiled at me. I smiled back and did a mental happy dance.

"Alright. So um are you ready to go?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager to leave.

"Yeah, just let me—wait where did everyone go?" Bella questioned, looking around the room. I did too and found that the kitchen that was previously full with Bella's family was now empty.

"Maybe they left to give us some privacy," I guessed out loud.

Bella shrugged. "Oh well, let me tell everyone and then we can go." She said and then she left the kitchen. She came back five minutes later, carrying a black purse with her. Is it pathetic to say that in those five minutes, I missed her terribly?

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." She smiled at me.

"Alright. Let's go." I held out my hand to her but dropped it quickly. She probably didn't want to hold hands with me. But I was pleasantly surprised when she took my hand herself and gave it a squeeze while she smiled shyly at me. Have I said how beautiful her smile is? I turned away so she wouldn't see me grin so hugely at such a small gesture. We walked hand in hand outside towards my Volvo. I opened the door for her and she blushed and thanked me. I hurried over to the other side and got inside. I put the car in drive and hit the road.

"So why are we going on a drive?" Bella asked.

"I thought you might need some time to think. And well, driving always helps me." I said, only telling half the truth. I used the drive as an excuse to be near her, without her family watching my every move. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy her family but I want to be alone with her. Just Bella and Edward. But of course I wasn't going to tell Bella this. It would freak her out.

"Oh," was all she said. It was quiet for a minute. And then I thought of an idea. A pretty nice idea if I do say so myself.

"Um Bella do you mind if we stop somewhere?" I asked.

"Sure. But where?" she questioned.

"I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise." I answered.

I turned to face her and saw her wrinkle her nose. How adorable. I turned back to the road quickly. "I hate surprises," she commented. I was shocked. I didn't know that. This just proves there is still much to learn about Isabella Swan.

"Well, be that as it may, I'm still not going to tell you. It's not something you can explain, it's something you have to show. Does that make any sense?" I asked her.

"Um not really," Bella answered, shaking her head.

"You'll see," I promised. And with that we drove in silence. But not an awkward silence, a comfortable one. I soon turned into an unpaved road and stopped my car at the edge of a forest. I saw Bella glance out the window out of the corner of my eye while I took out the keys.

"Um Edward can I ask a question?" Bella asked.

"Of course," I replied

"Well, it's just that—don't get offended or anything—but are you planning on taking me to middle of the woods and like, you know…?" she trailed off, glancing at anything but me.

I held in a laugh at her question. "What makes you think that I will?" I asked, curious.

"Well I don't know that much about you. And I saw a horror movie once and yeah…," she answered nervously.

"Bella, I am planning on taking you to the woods," I started. She stared at me in shock. "But I'm not going to kill you, you silly girl." She signed in relief. "What would you have done if I said that I was?" I questioned.

"I probably would have fainted," she answered me, blushing.

I chuckled. "That sounds like something you would do," I commented. She looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked. Did I say something wrong?

"Nothing. It's just—nothing," she stumbled.

"You can tell me," I insisted.

"I know, but not now," she said and I let it go.

"So ready to go?" I asked, changing the subject.

She glanced out the window again."Um Edward, how long have you known me?" she asked, biting her delicious bottom lip.

"We met on April 9th," I answered without hesitating.

"Wow. You remember the exact date?" she asked, staring at me in disbelief.

"Of course," I replied. I put my hand on top of hers, and made sure my eyes were staring right into her own. "It was one of the best days of my life." I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"That's really sweet," she stated. "But what I was saying before is that if know me for more than a day then you would know that I can_not_ hike."

"Is this about your tendency to trip over thin air?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She blushed. "Well yeah," she admitted. "That's one way to put it."

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you. Don't you trust me?" I questioned, bringing her hand to my lips. I didn't think it was possible, but she blushed even deeper.

"Yes," she answered simply. My heart soared.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked rhetorically. I got out of the car and sprinted to Bella's side. I thankfully made it in time to open the door for her. She blushed as she stepped out. I held my hand out to her and she grasped it firmly. We started walking towards the forest and we followed one of the trails until I led her down my own trail. I pulled tree branches away from her path and caught her every time she showed signs of tripping. We commented on how rare the sunny weather was for Forks, but other than that we walked in silence. However, I did sneak peeks at her from the corner of my eyes and was always pleasantly surprised when I saw her staring back at me. When we got close to our destination, I turned to face Bella.

"Close your eyes," I ordered gently.

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I closed my eyes obediently and felt him put his hand on my back as he guided me to where ever we were going. A few minutes later, he stopped me.

"Open your eyes," he breathed into my ear from behind me. I almost fainted right then and there, but I drew in a shaky breath and opened my eyes instead. And gasped at what I saw. We were standing right in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Colorful flowers laid on the ground, and the grass was the healthiest shade of green. Tall towering trees surrounded the meadow from all sides. There was only a slight breeze and the sun was shining down on us. I then understood what Edward meant. _It's not something you can explain. It's something you have to show. _He was right. You can't put into words how beautiful the meadow was, it's just something you have to see for yourself.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed, amazed.

"I used to think so, too." He turned me around, so we were facing each other. "But it's nothing compared to _your_ beauty." I blushed. He is perfect. He ran his fingers through my brown hair and then leaned in closer to me. "Let's sit," he suggested softly.

Good. Sitting is good. If I stand up any longer my knees might give out. I sat down on the soft grass. Edward followed my lead and also sat down across from me. We sat cross-legged and sat so close to each other that our knees were touching.

"So," I started, looking around the meadow once more. "How many girls have you brought here?" I asked, half wanting to know the answer and half not.

"You're the first," he told me simply. "And most likely the last girl I will ever bring here." I smiled, happy and surprised at the fact that I was special enough for him to bring me here.

"How did you find this place?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side curiously.

"I kinda stumbled across it. But I haven't been here in awhile, seeing as it's always raining."

"Well, I'm glad you took me here," I told him.

"I'm glad, too. Really glad." He smiled at me crookedly, and I struggled to remember what I wanted to ask.

"Edward, I've been thinking about what you said in the car," I started but he interrupted me.

"What did I say?" he asked, looking confused.

"You said 'that sounds like something you would do' and that worried me." He looked even more confused. "It's just that, you know _so much_ about me and _I_ don't know a thing about _you_."

"Well, that's fine. You can ask me anything you want," he reassured me, reaching for my hand.

I signed. He wasn't getting it. "Yeah, I could," I agreed. "But I'll just forget everything tomorrow. And then you'll have to tell me everything all over again," I informed him.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Edward asked, giving me his undivided attention.

"Well, earlier when I went to tell everyone we were going, Alice gave me this." I reached into the black purse that was laying a couple feet away from us. I pulled out a small video camera. "What I'm thinking is that I could interview you," I told him, holding up the video recorder for him to see.

"Interview?" he repeated, looking nervous.

"Yeah. You know, I'll ask you questions and stuff. Then after I watch the video you made, I can watch this video," I thought this was a great idea, but Edward obviously disagreed.

"Bella, that's unnecessary. I'll probably bore you to death," Edward said, shaking his head.

"You would not!" I protested. I could never get bored of him. "Come on, please Edward," I begged. He sighed but nodded his head.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

I'll much rather spend time learning all about her, but she said please. She begged. And I can't deny her anything.

"I can never say no to you," I informed her and she smiled at me. She then placed the camera on the grass and positioned it so it would capture both of us.

"Alright. You're a piano teacher right?" she asked me in a all-business tone. I held back a smile at how serious she was taking this 'interview.'

"That is correct." At least she is asking easy questions.

"Then how were you able to—"she started to ask, but I cut her off, knowing what she was about to ask.

"Afford a Volvo." I finished for her.

She looked at me, surprised. "How did you know I was going to ask that?" she questioned.

"You asked me the same question when we first met," I informed her, smiling at the memory.

She immediately looked so sad. "I wish I could remember." She said wistfully.

"Would you like me to tell you all about it?" I would do anything to get her get her to be happy again.

"Yes," she nodded eagerly. "I would love that."

"Alright, so like I said before, it was April 9th." I started. "Jasper called me up and asked if I wanted to come over. He had just gotten a new TV and wanted to watch a basketball game with me. He also said that I'll probably have a chance to finally meet his wife and her friend."

"Was I that friend?" Bella asked me.

"Yup. I was going to meet Alice and you." I informed her, tapping her nose with my index finger. "But not until later. Apparently you two were out shopping—" I was about to continue but Bella gave me a disbelieving look.

"Are you sure we were _shopping?_" she questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't like shopping," she informed me, wrinkling her nose in disgust the same way she did when I mentioned surprises earlier.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. "Don't girls love shopping and stuff?"

"I'm not a normal girl," she announced, smiling slightly.

"You're not," I agreed. "And I love that about you." She blushed. "Anyway, so at about halftime, you guys finally arrived. Alice called out that she was home and Jasper ran out to greet her. I followed him and was introduced to Alice. And then I saw the most beautiful, exquisite female I have ever seen—"

"Who? When did Rosalie get there?" Bella asked, looking adorably confused.

"Bella," I cupped her face gently with my hands. "I'm not talking about Rosalie; _you_ are the beautiful, exquisite female I'm talking about." I put my hands down, and she ducked her head shyly, so that her brown hair covered her face.

"Me?" she squeaked.

"You," I confirmed. And I reached out and moved her silky, soft hair away from her face just in time to see her blush. I gazed at her brown orbs and at that moment the wind picked up. Her brown locks moved slightly with the wind, and a blush filled her creamy skin.

"What?" she questioned, noticing my staring. "Do I have something in my teeth?" she moved her hand self-consciously to cover her mouth.

"Bella, don't be absurd. You're a goddess," I informed her, hoping she could see the sincerity in my voice.

**

* * *

Bella POV**

Can he get anymore perfect? The way he looks at me, I can't help but feel beautiful.

"What happens next?" I questioned, eager to find out how the rest of the story goes.

"Well, you take one look at me and…you faint," he said, looking like he was trying to hold back a smile.

"What?" I asked, mortified. Oh please no. Did I seriously faint in front of him? Damn it, fainting does sound like something I would do.

"Yeah, my devastating good looks were too much for you to handle," He smiled his crooked smile and I saw a playful twinkle in his eyes. That's when I realized he was kidding. I playfully swatted his shoulder and tried looking angry, but I ended up laughing.

"I love your laugh," he stated, looking at me with that look again. The look that my insides squirm.

"Well, I love you making me laugh," I informed him while blushing. He laughed. No matter what he says, I'm almost certain that my laugh is nothing to compare to his. "What's so funny?" I asked, wanting to be let in on the joke.

"Nothing, I mean, it's just you've said the same thing before."

"Really?" I asked, hoping he would elaborate, He didn't.

"Yeah. But on with the story." He stopped laughing, and I immediately wished he would start laughing again.

"And the real story, not a made-up one," I ordered sternly, glaring at him accusingly.

"Hey! Okay maybe you didn't faint but you did stutter." He held up his hands in defense.

"I bet I did," I agreed amiably. Who wouldn't after seeing him for the first time? He smiled at me crookedly in response.

"But before we introduced ourselves, for the first time, I saw your cheeks redden." I, of course, blushed at that. He put his right hand on my left cheek to feel it. I leaned into his palm.

"It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. _I_ almost fainted at the sight," he spoke softly. I knew he was exaggerating, he has to be. But that didn't stop the fact that I turned even redder. "We introduced ourselves and then Jasper asked if I wanted to go back and see the rest of the game. I was about to say yes, but I saw you shaking your head wildly and motioning me to say no. So I told him I would stay there."

"Why did I want you to stay?" I asked, confused with my actions. It felt weird, questioning myself.

"I asked that very question. And you answered that Alice and Jasper would probably make out the entire time, and that you didn't think I would want to see that. I agreed with you. Then you asked me if I wanted to help cook. I didn't want to, but I wanted to spend more time with you, so I said yes. You were planning on making Angel Chicken pasta and you asked me to boil the water." He paused and his ears turned pink. How cute.

"What happened?" I questioned him when he didn't show signs of continuing anytime soon. He shook his head. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad." I said, trying to coax him into telling me.

"Well um I…can't cook," he confessed, sounding embarrassed.

"So? Neither can Emmett, Charlie, or Alice." I said, not seeing the problem. I mean tons of people can't cook.

"No, like I _really _can't cook. I filled the pot up with water, but it didn't boil. I uh forgot to turn on the stove." I laughed. I couldn't help it. I could just imagine Edward standing over a pot of water, staring hard at a pot that just wouldn't boil. "You laughed like that when you found out too. I told you I loved your laugh and that's when you told me that you loved me making you laugh…"

Edward continued to tell me about the day we met. I found out that his grandfather died and left him a huge amount of money and that's why he can afford a Volvo. He said we asked each other plenty of questions and that we ended up learning a lot about each other. He informed me of how Jasper and Alice walked in, looking like they had just did some serious making out and that I was right. He told me about the dinner we had and that every time he would compliment my cooking, I would blush. He said that when he was about to leave, I ran up and asked him out. I was shocked at this. I asked him out? Go Bella! Then Edward informed me that he had said he would love to go out with me.

"And that completes the story of how we met."

"Wait, what happens next? Did I forget you? Did we get to go out?" I asked in a rush.

"Wow. One question at a time. Yes, you forgot about me the next day—"

"I'm sorry." I apologized. He must have felt so confused and hurt.

"Bella, the fact that you forgot about me the next day is not your fault. I hope you know that." He stared into my eyes, speaking firmly.

"I know." And I did know, but that didn't stop me from feeling sad for him.

"So no we didn't go out," he continued addressing my questions. "This is our first date." My eyes widened. I was on a date with him?

"Oh, I'm sorry. This," He motioned to the space between us, "doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be. This can just be two _friends_ hanging out," he informed me, but he looked crestfallen at the idea of us being just friends.

"No! No, no, Edward. I'm honored that my first date is with an incredible guy like you," I told him honestly, taking his hand in mine.

"So I'm on date with you?" he asked me, just to make sure.

"Yes," I confirmed. He then smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. It was a breathtaking sight. Like literally, I had to struggle to catch my breath.

"I'm on a date with the most beautiful women on the planet." He sounded in awe of the news.

I put my hand on his cheek. "And I'm on a date with the sweetest, most handsome, and all-around perfect man in the whole _universe._" We gazed into each other eyes for a minute. He has the prettiest green eyes that just match his bronze hair so perfectly.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Can you tell me what happens next?" I questioned, wanting to know. Hearing our story was like reading a great book that you couldn't put down.

"I would be delighted," he answered.

So I learned about him coming to my door with flowers in his hands. He told me that I thought he was the delivery man and how I ended up calling him a stalker. He said Emmett came up and lifted him off the ground. Then he spoke about how Rose got Emmett off of him and then came back to tell him about my condition. He spoke in such great detail that I thought I was there with him. He explained how Rose told him he had to stay away and that there was no hope for us. He spoke so sadly about the week we were separated, how he felt like his heart had been ripped out. He told me about seeing me at the bookstore and how beautiful I looked. He said that he had a debate running through his head; whether to introduce himself or to walk away and forget all about me. I discovered that he choose to be with me despite my condition. He spoke about coming back the next day and how I claimed to be Brad Paisley's girlfriend. He told me in great detail about all the conversations we had. He never failed to spend a couple of minutes describing what I was wearing and what the weather was like that day. Then he said that one day I wasn't there.

"Where was I?" I asked.

"Turns out you were just sleeping in. But I didn't know that. So I freaked out and thought about calling the police…" He continued and I learned about his encounter with my dad, Rose, and Emmett. And how even when they threaten him he still came back to the bookstore. But I wasn't there again, instead Alice and Jasper were there. He said that they said he could continue seeing me and that they invited him to their house. But when they got there, they found me on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh no," I gasped. "What happened? Was I dead?" I asked and then slapped my forehead. Of course I wasn't dead. I'm still here! Edward laughed at me. I mock-glared at him and he stopped, but was still smiling.

"No, but that's what I thought. I was so scared…," he told me that I looked at the newspaper and realized what the date really was. He said that I just fainted but when I woke up in his arms, I thought he was an angel. He said that everyone told me about the accident and that at the end of it, I ran out crying. He spoke about how hard it was to see me so broken and not being able to do anything. He told me about meeting Esme and Carlisle and how I had didn't do anything but stare at the wall. He then said that he ended up holding and comforting. He took five minutes explaining how right I felt in his arms. He explained about our almost kiss and how Emmett interrupted it.

"I was actually happy that he kept us from kissing," Edward informed me. I felt rejection fill me up. He didn't want to kiss me?

"Bella, of course I wanted to kiss you," he said, reading my thoughts. "But I didn't want your first kiss to be out on a driveway. You deserve better than that."

I melted. "You're amazing you know that?" I told him. I feel so special when he talks to me. He was incredible. He just smiled at me in response.

"So after we said goodnight, Charlie invited me in…," he continued saying that he spoke with Jasper, Alice, and Charlie. He explained that he told them that there had to be a better way for me to live and that night he thought of making a video. He told me that he woke up at five in the morning and spent the whole day making the video. Throughout the story he never failed to compliment me and I blushed at least once every minute. After he finished telling me about the last two weeks of my life, I was 100% sure that he was as close to perfect as a person can be.

"Wow. Thanks for telling me."

"Are you kidding? It's your story too; and you have a right to know it." He smiled at me.

"So," I started after a minute of silence. "What's your favorite color?" I asked, wanting to continue with the interview.

"Why can't I ask you questions now?" he asked, pouting at me. He looked so freaking cute.

"Because this is _my_ interview. And plus you already know lots about me."

"Not really," he disagreed. "I know the basics but at the bookstore we mostly talked about our day and well books," he said.

I sighed. "How about you ask me questions after I finish the interview." I suggested. It took awhile but he soon relented. So I asked him about all his favorite things, his dreams, his childhood, and his family. He told me that his mom and dad were both lawyers. He said that they would love me and that he couldn't wait for me to meet them. He explained that he grew up in Chicago and that he moved to Forks four months ago. After I asked him every question I could think of, I concluded that the interview was over.

"Finally!" Edward cheered. "Now it's my turn." He reached out to turn the camera off but I stopped him.

"Wait," I told him.

"What? I thought you were done," he said, confused. I didn't answer him, but turned to the camera.

"Bella," Boy, it felt weird to talk to myself. "Edward is amazing. If he asks you to go out with him, then go out. You won't regret it," I told myself. I then turned off the camera. I looked back at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Now, what do you like more, tootsie roll lollipops or blow pop lollipops?" he asked. Edward continued to ask ridiculous questions such as these and I asked some in return. Soon Edward was lying on his back, and my head was resting on his chest. After he was satisfied with all his questions, we laid in silence. His fingers combed my hair and I drew circles on his stomach. It was perfect. I looked up at the sky and saw a funny shaped cloud starting to move across the sun.

"Look, it's a puppy!" I said excitedly, suddenly pointing towards the fluffy cloud. Edward followed my gaze and snorted.

"That's not a puppy, silly. It's obviously a dragon," Edward disagreed calmly.

"What! It's clearly a puppy!" I exclaimed "You sir," I continued, poking his side, "are obviously blind."

"Did you just poke me?" Edward asked in an amused tone.

"Yes, yes I did." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You shouldn't have done that," Edward said, his voice an octave lower. "Now I have to get you back."

"Psh, like you could do any—" I started but my declaration was cut short. Edward had started tickling me.

"Stop, Edward," I ordered between laughs. I could hardly breathe.

"Not until you say sorry!" Edward announced, still tickling my sides. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Fine, I'm sorry. So sorry!" I yelled out, breathless.

"Now say that the cloud was shaped like a dragon," Edward demanded, smiling.

"Never!" I declared. And then I gently pushed Edward off of me and jumped up. I ran away and Edward jumped up after me and chased me. We ran around the meadow until I was laughing so hard that I could hardly move. He easily caught up with me and trapped me in his arms from behind.

"Did I tell you, I love your laugh?" Edward asked softly in my ear.

I blushed. "Yes, you said so this morning." I stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Good," Edward replied, turning me around so I was now facing him. We gazed into each other's eyes for a minute. Edward leaned in so that our faces were right across from each other.

"Bella can I…would you mind…?" Edward stumbled over his words but I understood what he was asking.

I leaned in even closer and said gently, "Shut up and just kiss me already."

"Gladly," Edward replied before closing the distance between our lips and he kissed me. His lips were so soft. It was a short closed-mouth kiss but it was perfect. And yes there were fireworks. Edward pulled away first, resting his forehead against mine. Our arms were around each other's and we were both breathing deeply.

"Nothing beats a first kiss," I said in an awed voice.

Edward frowned slightly at that, but then smiled brilliantly. "You can say that again," Edward agreed, still breathless.

"I could," I stated coyly, leaning in slightly. "Or we could see if the second kiss is better." And with that I placed my lips on his, smiling the whole way. It was gentle and sweet and just perfect.

"You know, I've always seen you in the bookstore, but never in the sun," he stated after we pulled away. He leaned back and stared at me for a few long moments. "And I've got to say, you look absolutely beautiful." I blushed at that. But he had a point. Standing right under the sun, Edward's hair now had a red tint in it and his whole face glowed. I never thought I'd say this, but he looked even more beautiful.

"Wait," I had an idea. I went to my long forgotten purse and pulled out the camera Alice gave me. "We need to document this." And with that I took a picture of the gorgeous meadow and then leaned next to Edward.

"Ready?" I asked, positioning the camera right in front of us. I felt him nod so I snapped a picture. I put away my camera and then we stood in each other's arms for a while, basking in each other's presence.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, beautiful?" I blushed at his pet name.

"What time is it?"

"About six," he answered. We had spent the whole day together.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed when I let the news sink in.

"What?" Edward looked alarmed.

"Everyone is probably going to be so worried. I just told them we were going for a drive!" And with that I pulled my phone that was, you guessed it, in my black purse. I flipped it open and was surprised to see that there was only one missed call and one voice message. I dialed my voice mail and heard Emmett's voice. I put the phone on speaker so Edward could hear.

"Bella," he boomed. "Where the hell are you? You said you were going for just a_ little_ drive. Well last time _I_ checked, a little drive does _not_ take five hours! Get your butt back here! You know what? I'm calling the police. Wait. Never mind, I can just get Dad."

"Dad!" Emmett called, probably pulling the phone away but we could still hear him.

"Yes?" We heard Charlie answer.

"You need to get a search party right now! Ooh and can you get those cute little doggies, too? You know, so they sniff out her scent. That would be soo cool!"

"Emmett, those cute little doggies could bite your head off. And no I can't call a search party. Bella is a grown lady and can make her own decisions," he replied. Emmett gasped

"Daddy, NO!" Emmett cried out. "You went to the bad side! How could you?"

"Sweetie," We heard Rose's voice now. "Just let it go and let Bella enjoy her first date."

"Date? No one said anything about a date! What if their kissing right now? Oh my God, we have to find them now!" Emmett exclaimed. I laughed and Edward joined me. I dropped the phone to the ground, and threw my arms around his neck. We could still hear Emmett's booming voice but I didn't care, I swooped in and kissed him.

**

* * *

Wow. That was by far my longest chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks again to my reviewers. Also a big thank you to elyse.s2 for the idea to make a video only about Edward. And I have good news. No more sad chapters for awhile. The next several are just going to be Edward and Bella fluff. And I figured out what dates I'm going to write about. Next chapter is the 8th date, then the 12th, 23rd, 32nd, 44th, and of course the 50th date. If you want to see how the 8th chapter might go review and I'll send you a sneak peak! Seriously it would make me beyond happy if I get to the 100th review mark. So please please review!**

**Have a Great Night.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please Review!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	16. 8 First Dates Part One

**I'm back. I know, its been like 2 months since I last updated and I'm soo sorry. It's just life got busy. Family vacations, my friend's dad died, I got a new puppy, beginning of the school year, homework, etc. And its all happened in a blur that it seems like just last week I updated. Oh and a big thank you to Twilightfan102, Ashely, Stewie Ransom, muzikgirl12, Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit, elyse.s2, Jackson Rathbone's Girl, Flora73, .lenaewhitlock.,, and crazyhypervampiregurl for taking the time to review! I couln't have made it to 100 reviews without them! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight OR 50 First Dates. **

_

* * *

"When I Look At You And You Smile, All I Want To Do Is Kiss You And Tell You I Love You"_

**

* * *

Edward POV**

After our first date, a regular routine was quickly established. Like Jasper suggested, Bella wakes up to the sound of an alarm clock at exactly 6 o'clock AM. We always try to get her to bed before eleven so she can get enough sleep. When she wakes up, she looks around to turn off the bothersome clock, but she will quickly set eyes on a video tape labeled _Good Morning Bella._ Bound to be curious, Bella slips the tape into Esme's and Carlisle's VCR and watchs the video from a small TV that Rose and Emmett had set up for this purpose. The video has slightly changed since the first time we showed it. Charlie added his part and so did Jacob, Nessie, and Seth. Oh, and Nikki and Tyler added to their part too, giving their "don't be sad, be glad" speech. After she watches the twenty-five minute video, she does whatever she does to cope with the news, though I assume she cries. We also set up a calendar and circled the date so she always knows what day it is. Right next to the calendar is another video labeled _When You Are Ready. _Whenever Bella deemed herself prepared to watch another video, she pops it into the VCR. This tape shows the recording of my recount of our history and Bella's interview of me. At the end, I added a part where I tell her that she should take a shower and that I had breakfast for her downstairs. So at about eight, she would get in the shower.

Where am I throughout this routine? I'm up getting bagels at her favorite bakery shop. Then by the time I arrive at her house, which is around 8:15, she is be out of the shower. Usually we have breakfast together.

I wish I could tell you that after the video everything was a lot easier. But then I would be lying. You see, you never know what to expect. Everyday is different and it all depends on how Bella reacts to the news. Sometimes, Bella takes the news fairly well and adapts pretty quick. On rare occasions, however, she reacts to the news badly and is really grumpy throughout the day. But the fact that we don't have to lie to her everyday is a huge relief. And Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Charlie can go back to their regular work schedules. They didn't even have to have Family Nights everyday.

Don't get me wrong, Bella is doing so much better. I can almost always get her to laugh before noon. Which trust me, was not easy eight weeks ago.

After we eat, Bella can either invite me to stay or she can kick me out of the house. Again it all depends on the mood she is in. If she lets me stay, we usually just hang out and do whatever needs to be done. Soon, though, I drop Bella at the bookstore and then go give Tyler a piano lesson. Bella then can call me to pick her up from the bookstore or she might just walk home herself. If I do pick her up, then she almost always invites me over for dinner which is always a lot of fun. I love watching her cook; she is so graceful and enchanting. Eating dinner with Charlie is not as awkward as I thought it would be. We are as close as a father can be to the man that is dating his daughter. Afterwards, I always stay over to watch a game with Charlie and Bella. Though, Bella usually just sits next to me and reads. Half the time I actually watch the game and the other half I stare at her beautiful face. And every time she looks up at me, she blushes at my staring which is highly entertaining to see. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose usually drop in to say hi and see how Bella is doing. And then sadly it is time to say our goodbyes. She goes to her shift at the bookstore and I go home.

If I'm lucky I get a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I head home.

Then the next day we do the same thing.

So it is hard. I wish we could just be a normal couple. Where I could kiss her without thinking if we are going too fast for her or not. Where I could hug her without being scared of scaring her. But the fact that I can be around Bella everyday is incredible. Just being with her warms my heart. And being with Bella is a thousand times better than being without her. So no matter what obstacles and challenges our relationship presents I'm not giving up on us. I can't. I love her and I'm willing to do anything to be with her.

You know what day I love the most? Guess. Nope. I love Saturdays. Do you know why? It's because Saturdays are the days where I take Bella out on a date! Well typically. I always ask her out on Saturdays, and she always says yes. And on this date, I'm planning something special. I glanced at the picnic basket that was lying on the backseat of my car before I stepped out. Today is hopefully going to be me and Bella's 8th date. Knock on wood.

I walked into Bella's house—Charlie gave me a key—with an extra spring in my step. I strolled to the kitchen and sat the bag on the counter. Now I had to eagerly wait until Bella comes down stairs. Eventually, she did venture down. Every time she sets her eyes on me for the 'first' time, her eyes do this cute thing where they cloud over and she has this dazed look. It's adorable. Soon, however, she snapped out of it and walked tentatively towards me. No matter how many times I see her, her beauty always leaves me breathless. Her hair was a darker shade seeing as she just got out the shower and her eyes shone brightly. Her gorgeous, pink lips pulled at the corners and formed a smile. I love that smile. I grinned back at her. We were standing a foot apart and I had to resist pulling her closer. She studied me closely and then looked at my eyes. I look back. It was like she was staring into my soul. Yeah I know, how cliché. Sue me.

By looking at her bright eyes, I could tell that this was going to be one of her good days.

"You are Edward," she stated rather than asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," I answered simply. And even though I wanted to gently kiss her in greeting, I settled for grasping her hand in mine and kissing the top of it. Even though I wanted to pull her closely to my side, I settled for taking her hand to lead her towards her breakfast. And even though I wanted to tell her that I love her, I settled for saying, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, what do you have?" she questioned, peering into the bag. I pulled out her bagel, unwrapped it, and handed it to her. She smiled, looking impressed.

"Wow. Hazel-nut cream cheese on a lightly toasted chocolate chip bagel. How did you know?"

I shrugged. "You mentioned it once."

"Oh, well thanks." Her eyebrows scrunched up and her lips pursed. She always makes the same face whenever I mention something that happened in the past. Like if she concentrates hard enough, she could remember the event in question.

"Um what do want to drink?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Milk, please," she replied. A few minutes later, we were eating our bagels right next to each other. Our arms were slightly touching, shooting tingles up my arm. We chatted while we ate. Mostly about the weather and such. When Bella finished her bagel, she looked at my half-eaten one.

"Edward, look!" she exclaimed, pointing behind me.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope. Not going to work. You tried that yesterday," I told her. Yesterday, she did the same thing and I had looked. When I saw that she was pointing at nothing, I turned back around to see she had stolen the remains of my bagel.

Bella pouted and I had to bite my own lips to keep me from reaching over and kissing her.

"You know, you could just ask me for the rest," I said. I can never say no to her and her pleading eyes.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "But that would be boring."

I signed heavily in exaggeration before turning my back on her. "Bella, I don't see anything. What were you pointing out?" I asked, dramatically looking all over the room. Bella caught on.

"Oh, I thought I saw a bloodsucking vampire but I guess I was wrong," she said dismissively. I turned around and made a big show of looking for my bagel.

"Where oh where has my bagel run off too?" I questioned, turning to her. Her brown eyes twinkled brightly.

"I have no idea," she replied, licking her beautiful lips. She then leaned in, her face softening. "Thank you," she said and I had a feeling we weren't talking about the bagel anymore.

"You're welcome," I answered, leaning in also. I looked deeply into her eyes. "Bella? Go out with me?" I suddenly asked.

Bella leaned back. "Like on a date?" she questioned. I studied her face closely before answering but she revealed nothing.

"Um if you want it to be," I replied, searching her deep, brown eyes.

**

* * *

Bella POV**

Woah this has been one crazy morning. First, I find out that I have amnesia. Which, trust me, is not something you want to discover. Next, I find out I have a boyfriend of sorts, and finally I find out that this amazing, handsome man wants to go out with me. _Me._ Bella Swan. Yeah, I'm in shock, too.

It's funny how I felt like crap this morning but after spending just twenty minutes with Edward, I felt like I was on top of the world. I opened my mouth to say yes but then I closed it. Wait. I don't really know him, do I? But I guess in a way, I do. Because of the video I know his favorite color, his dreams, and I even know his favorite childhood cartoon show. I know we've went on a dates before and I know our history. But we, well _I_, just met him in person like twenty minutes ago. And now we are going on a date? Ugh this is soo confusing! Let's be honest here. Who wouldn't want to go out with him? He is so sweet. He knows about my condition and still choses to be with me. And he brought me breakfast. And he gave me his bagel. I'll be an idiot to say no. But still, a tiny tiny part of my brain is saying _you don't know him, __you can't go out with him_. And the sad part is, is that I don't think this part of my brain is going to shut up any time soon. I looked into his deep nervous eyes, took a deep breath, and thought carefully.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

And the smile he smiled in response put my doubts and questions at ease.

As long as he is willing to work this out, then count me in.

**

* * *

Yes, I know it is really short esp. compared to last chapter, but this chapter is important. And no worries, their 8th is going to be in the next chapter. I just wanted to show that even though the video has improved things a bit, everything is still not perfect. Bella and Edward are both still suffering. And plus, since this sad chapter is out of the way we can get to the fluffy goodness next chapter! So please review! I want to hear what you guys thought of this chapter. There wasn't much dialogue which is new to me so I'm nervous about this one. Oh and do you guys prefer Bella Pov or Edward Pov for the dates. I like doing both, but maybe Bella Pov is getting repetitive? Cuz everytime she sees Edward, it is the 'first' time so she reacts to him the same way. Let me know what you think. And if you guys are looking for a new fanfiction to read check out elyse.s2's fanfic Newborn Visitor! It's awesome! Oh and vote on my poll if you get a chance. **

**Thanks For Reading**

**Review Please.**

**Have a Good Night**

**Until Next Time,**

**Valgal95 : ) **


	17. 8 First Dates Part Two

**Alright guys, here is Bella's and Edward's 8th date! A big thanks to Twifan23JD, 3, twilightzebraz, elyse.s2, Stewie Ransom, Flora73, Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit, and crazyhypervampiregurl for taking the time to review. Enjoy! **

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Twilight OR 50 First Dates. **

_

* * *

But if you can can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave, you just might make me  
Oh, you just might make me  
You just might make me believe  
_Sugarland-Just Might Make Me Believe

**

* * *

Edward Pov**

I instantly felt relieved. She said yes!

"Great. Let's go!" I grabbed her warm hand and started tugging her towards the front door.

"Wait!" Bella protested. "We're going right now?" she asked.

I turned to face her. "Well yeah. The sooner the better." I said. The quicker we go, the longer the date lasts. Then I dropped her hand. "Unless, of course, you don't want to leave," I mumbled, embarrassed by my eagerness. She probably wasn't in any rush to go out with me. But then Bella picked up my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"No. Lets go!" We smiled at each other. And with that, we walked quickly out the door. The weather had changed since the last time I was out here. The clouds were darker and it was a lot windier than before.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "What are you staring out?" Her question made me realize I was glaring at the rain clouds.

"It's going to rain," I stated dejectedly.

"So? It always rains." Bella said, cocking her head to one side in confusion.

I sighed. "But the weatherman said it was going to be 'bright and sunny' today," I complained angrily. This ruined everything.

Bella put her pale hand on my shoulder, her warm touch instantly relaxing me. "You shouldn't listen to them," she scolded. "They say that about once a week and they're always wrong. But come on, we can still have fun even with a little rain," she reassured. I smiled at her. She always knew exactly what to say.

"I guess you're right," I allowed. "But I was planning on having a picnic at the meadow," I explained.

"Oh. Is that where you took me on our…first date?" she asked. I nodded and she looked disappointed."But we can still go right? It doesn't look like it's going to rain for awhile," Bella questioned hopefully.

I shook my head sadly. "No. It's an hour hike. And I don't think you would enjoy hiking through the woods while it's raining."

"Darn. I would have loved to see it. It looked so beautiful in the movie. Damn rain." And this time she was the one who glared at the clouds.

"Hey," I turned her around. "Let's not let the weather ruin our date. We can go to…the movies?" I suggested.

Bella shook her head. "Nah. I don't want the picnic to go to waste. Let's just go to the park down the street. That way, if it rains, we are only five minutes away from shelter." I agreed quickly. I didn't care where we were, as long as I am with Bella, I am perfectly content. So I grabbed the picnic basket from the backseat of my Volvo and we walked hand and hand to the park. When we got there, I set the basket under a huge tree that overlooked the playground. The playground had the standard swings, slide, monkey bars, etc. High green grass surrounded the playground, and a soccer field was to our left. Bella and I had the park all to ourselves except for a few morning joggers.

I turned to face Bella's beautiful face. "What do you want to do?" I asked. We obviously couldn't eat the food now seeing as we just finished our breakfast.

Bella shrugged. "Walk?" she suggested, already heading towards the field. I grabbed her hand as I caught up with her, relishing in her presence. We walked in silence for awhile, sneaking peeks at each other here and there. Bella kept on looking at the playground, though, until I questioned her about it.

"Oh, it's just that that playground holds so many memories," she stated softly.

"Like what?" I asked. I never got tired of hearing her childhood memories.

She smiled. "See that swing over there?" She pointed to the shabby swing set and I nodded. "Well, one time, Emmett and I were swinging. Our mom was with us, but she was talking to another parent so she wasn't paying attention to us. Emmett dared me to jump from the swing. I was four and he was seven at the time. I refused, so he started calling me chicken, while flapping his arm and makes cow noises." She chuckled. "I told him that a chicken goes buck buck and a cow is the animal that goes moo, but he didn't listen and continued. So I jumped. I ended up breaking my arm. It was the very first time I broke a bone. Renee flipped; she always over-reacted. She took me to the hospital, and that was the first time Carlisle treated me. Anyway, Emmett ended up getting grounded. In his defense, he _really_ was sorry. He spent the rest of the month treating me like a princess. Oh and then there was the one time Emmett thought he could fly, so he jumped off the slide and…" Bella and I sat down in the middle of the field, and she continued telling me everything that happened in this very park. I sat back and listened to her captivating voice. As time passed more and more families entered the park.

Bella looked at me apologetically after finishing her latest story. "Am I boring you?" she questioned.

"Never," I stated strongly and it was true. Her past memories were fascinating to me.

She blushed. "Well either way, we need to go somewhere else." I raised an eyebrow in question. She pointed at a pair of kids with a soccer ball between them. "I think they want us to leave." I nodded reluctantly and stood up. I offered her a hand and her warm hand grasped mine as we strolled off the soccer field.

"What do you want to do now?" I questioned.

Her eyes brightened. "Can we go on the swings?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh…sure?" I looked at her strangely.

Bella cheeks filled with red. "What? You're never too old to love the swings," she insisted and she took off towards them. I laughed at her silliness. I ran after her, hoping she didn't trip on the way. By the time I reached her she was already on the swing.

"Push me, Edward," she urged. I walked towards and pushed her gently. "Faster," she cheered. I shook my head in disbelief. She never ceased to surprise me.

"One… two…," she counted down. I quickly realized that she was about to jump.

"Bella, no." I didn't want a repeat of what happened years ago. But I was too late. She was flying through the air. I ran to where she was laying on the ground.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" She turned to face me. Her face was flushed and her eyes shone.

"Let's do that again!"

"You are absurd," I stated, looking at her fondly.

She crossed her hands. "You know, saying I'm absurd is just a polite way of saying I'm weird?" She raised her chin in question.

I nodded. "Yes, but I _love_ weird," I insisted. I realized too late that saying love was probably not a good word choice. But if Bella noticed she didn't show it. "Now come on, let's not endanger your life anymore. The slide looks safe." As soon as I helped her up, a little boy, probably five years old, walked towards us.

"Excuse me. Would you like to join us? We are playing tag," he informed us, motioning to the group of five kids behind him. His big brown eyes shone hopefully.

Bella turned towards me. "What do you say Edward? It could be fun." I wanted this date to be just Bella and I but I couldn't say no to the little guy.

"Sure," I replied. So with that, Bella and I played tag. Those kids were fast. I kept on glancing at Bella, worried that she would trip while running. But she didn't need my help. I got tagged a lot of times, mostly because I kept on getting stuck in the stupid little green tube. And whenever I tried to tag someone else, they would just slip under the slide, or the swings, where I couldn't reach them. I got Bella twice which she wasn't very happy about. Surprisingly, the game was actually really fun. The kids were so adorable. There was Tony, who was the one who asked us to play. And Bridget, with her blue eyes and pigtails, reminded me of Nikki. Susan, Bridget's older sister, had angelic hazel eyes. Identical twins, Victor and Katie, both had black hair and brown eyes. Bella really loved interacting with them. I couldn't help picturing her playing with our baby girl or boy. She would be a great mother…just saying.

When the game ended, I was exhausted. Bella went to go push Victor and Katie on the swings while I sat down at the bottom of the yellow slide. Susan walked up to me. I scooted over and patted the space next to me. She happily skipped to the seat and sat.

"Is Bella your girlfriend?" she asked as soon as she got comfortable.

I hesitated. I never asked Bella to be my girlfriend for obvious reasons. "No," I answered truthfully.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

Well, duh. Who wouldn't? "Yes." More than anything.

"Then ask her," she stated like it was the obvious solution. I shook my head sadly.

"I can't." I didn't want to explain to her the numerous reasons why I couldn't ask Bella to be my girlfriend and thankfully she didn't ask.

"My mom told me that Bella is sick."

I froze. "In a way she is." I spoke carefully.

"If she wasn't sick would she be your girlfriend?" she asked, swinging her legs.

"Well yes." I answered truthfully. If it wasn't for the fact that Bella didn't know who I was whenever she woke up, I would have asked her weeks ago. I could just imagine it. A romantic dinner at a beautiful restaurant. I would take her hand in mine and look at her gorgeous, deep, brown eyes. I would ask her to be my girlfriend. She'd look at me, her eyes filling up with love and adoration, and she would say yes. I would be filled with happiness and then I would lean down and kiss her gently. I shook the image quickly from my mind. It was an illusion that could never come true, no matter how much I wished for it.

"Well, my mom said that we shouldn't treat Bella any differently just because she is sick." Her eyes challenged me. She was right, I suppose. But she doesn't understand what Bella's condition is. If she did, she would see why I couldn't be Bella's boyfriend.

Instead of answering, I asked her a question. "Who is your mom? She seems very smart."

"She is. She owns the bookstore." Her eyes shone with pride. Ah that explains the little girl's intelligence, and how the mom knew Bella.

"Go," she said simply. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ask Bella to be your girlfriend."

I glanced at Bella. Her hair blew behind her as she gently pushed Victor on the swing. She leaned her head back and laughed at something he said. She looked like an angel. The way her lips turned up into a smile and how her eyes twinkled happily. Beautiful. And at that instant I wanted more than anything to stake a claim on her. To ask her to be mine. To let every guy here know that she was taken. But reality soon found its way back and I frowned dejectedly.

"Want me to ask her for you?" Susan offered.

"_No_. No, no, no." That's the last thing I wanted. I can just imagine Bella's face as 12-year old Susan asked if she would be my girlfriend.

"Well then ask her. Or I will," she threatened. This girl is stubborn.

"Look you don't understand—" I began, but from the corner of my eyes I saw Bella walking towards us. I stopped short, not wanting her to know what we were talking about.

"Hey guys," Bella greeted as she drew nearer to us. I quickly gave Susan a hard stare, silently warning her not to say anything to Bella. "Um Susan, Bridget wants to know if you want to play duck duck goose," Bella informed Susan.

"Of course I do." Susan quickly got up and walked away but not without shooting me a glance. Bella took her spot.

"Those kids are so adorable," she gushed as soon as she sat down.

"Yeah," I agreed, my mind still on one kid in particular.

"Can we go eat now?" she asked. "All that running sure made me hungry." Bella cutely rubbed her stomach with her hand.

"Of course." I grabbed her hand and we waved bye to the kids as we stepped out of the playground.

"Race you there!" Bella challenged, already running towards our picnic basket. I counted to ten to give her a head start. Then I sprinted after her. It didn't take long to catch up to her and when I did, I grabbed her from behind. She squealed in surprise. I lifted her off the ground.

"I win," I whispered into her ear. I heard her breath catch and she blushed a beautiful shade of pink. I put her down gently.

She turned to face me and pouted. "No fair. You cheated," she accused.

"What?" I exclaimed, shocked. "How did I cheat?" I challenged.

"Well, you… you just… _did_," she explained feebly. I smiled at her. I could tell she doesn't take losing well. She sighed. "_Fine,_ you win."

I grinned victoriously. "I know. Now let's eat." I took her hand in mine and we ran at the same pace to the tree where we left our basket. I plopped down on the ground and took her down with me. I opened the basket and grabbed the chicken pasta I made last night and some cans of soda.

"Looks good," Bella commented.

"I made it myself." I boasted, proud of myself. I don't know if you've heard, but I'm not the _best_ cook. But I really tried to get the recipe right, and it came out pretty good if I do say so myself.

Bella looked wary. "I thought you couldn't cook," she accused, referring to my confession on the video.

"Well, now I can," I stated simply. "Go on, try it," I urged. She picked up a plastic fork and hesitantly put a piece of pasta in her mouth. I waited anxiously for her verdict. Her face was blank and I couldn't tell if she liked it.

Finally, she swallowed. "Wow."

"Do you like it?" I asked quickly.

"Well um it is certainly one of a kind," Bella stated.

Relief washed through me. She liked it! "Good. Eat up," I ordered cheerfully.

"Wait, aren't you going to have some?" she asked.

"No, I'm not that hungry," Bella looked at the pasta, and then back at me. She seemed to be thinking hard. Soon though, she picked up the fork again and continued eating.

"Thanks, Edward," she said when she finished.

"It was my pleasure," I answered truthfully. I should cook more often. After we cleaned up, I leaned against the tree and pulled Bella onto my lap. We sat in silence for awhile. I rubbed my hands up and down her arms and she laid her head on my chest. We watched the kids play. Suddenly, Katie tripped on a shoelace. Bella looked like she was about to go see if she was okay, but then a middle-aged lady with brown hair ran to the fallen child. She bent down and whispered something in Katie's ear. Katie nodded, and the mother kissed her forehead. I glanced away from their private moment and buried my head in Bella's soft chocolate colored hair. I breathed in deeply. Mmm, strawberries. Bella then made a sound, and I pulled away to see what was wrong. I gasped when I see a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" I asked urgently. Did I hurt her? Oh God. She's probably freaked out by my hair sniffing. Masen, you creep, who sniffs people's hair?

"I'm sorry," Bella finally said. "I just miss my mom." She sniffled and my heart broke for her. I only knew her mom died in a car crash, but I never asked Bella for any details. I realized that Katie's mother must have brought back some memories of her own mom. Wait, does this mean she's okay with the hair sniffing? Ugh, stop thinking about that, Bella is hurt, I scolded myself. I quickly pulled her closer and hoped my presence was as comforting to her as her presence was to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her softly.

"I was fifteen and that day I was really, really sick. I had a huge fever, and Charlie wanted me to go to the hospital. I refused; I hated anything to do with hospitals. I said that all I needed was some simple medicine to cool down the fever. Renee offered to drive to the pharmacy and get me some while Charlie and Emmett stayed and watched over me. It was snowing really badly that night and it only got worse as the time went by. We didn't hear from Renee for awhile which worried us since the pharmacy was only about twenty minutes away. Two hours later we got a call saying that the car slipped on some ice and flipped over. She died. The car was totaled. The only thing that survived was a bottle of medicine she was clutching in her hand," she explained quickly, wiping away some tears.

"I'm sorry Bella. That must have been terrible. I don't know what to say," I mumbled.

"It's fine. I always blamed myself even though everyone told me not to. There are always little moments everyday where I wished she was here with me, you know?" She sniffled again. "I'm sorry. Here we were having a great time and then I just had to ruin it by crying!" she cried.

"Don't be silly, Bella," I chided softy. "You didn't ruin anything. I'm honored that you trust me enough to tell me something that obviously pains you to even think about," I told her more gently.

"I do. I don't know why, but I do trust you."

I grinned the goofiest grin and mentally screamed for joy. "Can you tell me about her?" I questioned, wanting to hear more about her mother, but not wanting to push her into doing something she didn't want to do.

"Well, Renee was so harebrained-jumping from one thing to another. She always forgot to pay the bills and to pick up Emmett from soccer practice. She was crazy and random and outgoing, but most of all she was my best friend." Bella smiled sadly.

"Wow. I didn't imagine that when I pictured Charlie's wife," I commented.

"Yea, they were two opposites," Bella agreed. "I guess it's true, opposites do attract. At least for awhile anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by the last part of her sentence.

"It's just before she died, it seemed like Charlie and Renee were getting further and further apart. Don't get me wrong, they loved each other dearly. I just don't think that they had the same spark they did when they first got married," she explained.

"Oh. Well regardless she sounds like a lovely womam," I stated. "Did she look like you?" I asked.

"Yeah. We had the same hair and eyes but she was so much more beautiful." I let out snort of disbelief. Bella looked at me in question.

"I'm sorry; I just can't imagine anyone being more beautiful than you are," I elaborated.

Bella blushed a beautiful red. "I bet you can. You're just not thinking enough."

I sighed and placed my hand on her cheek, her cheek still warm from her blush. "I wish I could take a picture of you and then show it to you so you could see just exactly how gorgeous you are."

Bella looked down shyly."You're amazing, you know that?" she asked me.

"Nah," I denied. "I'm just a regular guy."

Bella pursed her lips. "I wish I could take a picture of you just to show you how amazing and handsome you are," she said, copying my words from earlier. I laughed at her cleverness. We gazed at each other for a long time but then a scream was heard from the playground. We both turn around to see what the commotion was. Bridget had scraped her knee was all. Her dad was already patching up her knee. But, as if Susan knew I was looking in her direction, she looked up and stared at me. She looked between Bella and me and back to Bella. I could see her cock her head in question. I guessed what she was asking. _Have you asked Bella to be your girlfriend yet? _I shook my head no. She shook her head slowly in respose like she was disappointed. I looked away from her face and turned towards Bella's beautiful face. I looked at her lovely hair, her perfect arched eyebrows, her deep brown eyes, her cute button nose, her slightly pink cheeks, her kissable lips, and lastly her pale creamy skin. I would give anything to be her boyfriend. With that in mind, I made a decision. I took a deep breath.

"Bella, I really like you," I stated, looking into her doe like eyes.

She smiled. "I like you too, Edward," she confessed shyly.

My heart skipped a beat. I cleared my throat before starting. "Uh Bella, I don't know how to ask this so I'm just going to spit it out. It would just about make me the happiest luckiest guy in earth if you would uh be my girlfriend," I looked down quickly expecting her to be angry or to start laughing. When she did neither, I looked up hopefully only to be greeted with Bella's confused face.

"I thought we were already boyfriend and girlfriend," Bella said.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Well uh…we um…never made it…official." I could practically see my ears turning pink.

"Oh," is all she said, And for the first time, Bella and I sit in an awkward silence. I felt sadness and rejection pouring through me. And just so you know, I didn't ask Bella to be my girlfriend just because Susan threated me. I'm not that scared of her. No, I did it because I want Bella and I to take the next step. I want us to have a defined relationship. No uncertainty of where we stand as a couple. But I guess we couldn't. At least not today. Maybe I can ask her next week. Yes, I will take her on a more romantic date. I would ask at the perfect moment, a moment where she couldn't help but to agree.

"I'm scared," Bella mumbled softly, breaking my scheming.

"It's okay Bella. I understand. I don't want to scare you." I took her hand and intertwined our fingers, hoping to reassure her.

"No," Bella said, turning to face me. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm scared of us," she stated, lifting our intertwined fingers to symbolize us. Hurt washed through me. "Edward, I really like you. I've known you for half a day and already I feel this connection to you. But how can this work? In the end, one of us is going to end up hurt. And most likely, _you_ are the one who is going to get hurt. And I'm scared of what the future holds for us. I don't want you to get hurt. And I _especially_ don't want to be the one that causes you pain."

"Oh, Bella." I moved closer to her and lifted her chin up so she was looking right at me. I gazed into her brown eyes and made sure she was paying close attention. "Don't worry about what's going to happen days from now. I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep us together. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what. I'm staying with you until I hear you say that you don't want me anymore. This can work Bella. I know it can. What I feel for you won't change. But you can decide that you don't want to be romantically involved with me, and I'll understand and we could just be friends. It would be painful, but I'd respect your wishes." I took her beautiful face in my hands and lowered my voice. "But nothing, nothing in this world could possibly hurt me more than being apart from you." Bella slowly smiled and stood up, pulling me up also. Once we were both steadied, she charged me. Her warm hands wrapped around my neck and she tenderly placed her head on my chest. I slowly put my arms around her tiny frame and hugged her back tightly. "What was that for?" I asked as she pulled away. "Not that I'm complaining," I added.

Bella giggled, embarrassed. "Nothing, it's just that was one of the nicest things anyone has said to me in a long time." Bella blushed and I put my palm to her cheek so I could feel the heat rise up.

"If I knew you were going to react like that, I would have told you that earlier," I informed her, smiling hugely.

"Edward? Do you really think this is going to work?" Bella asked, desperate for reassurance.

I nuzzled my head into her long slender neck. "I do. I'll promise I'll try with all my heart to make us work," I swore.

Bella studied me closely, looking for any hints of hesitance or insincerity. She smiled when she found none. She looked up at me from under her eyelids and moved her hair to one side. "Then yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," she said, biting her bottom lip.

Hope flared through me. "Really?" I asked just to confirm.

"Really, really," she said, her eyes lighting up with warmth. I picked her up and spun her around in a circle, letting out a big whoop. Bella laughed and it was music to my ears. I eventually set her down and I reached into the forgotten picnic table and grabbed the little black video camera that I always carried around with me.

"What do you think?" I asked, holding up the camera for her to see. "Shall we record this perfect moment?" Bella nodded her consent and I opened the camera and pressed the record button.

"Okay, let's reenact this." I sat the camera on the ground and pointed it where Bella stood. Then I walked to where she was and took her hands in mine.

"Bella, my _darling_, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her in a funny accent, bowing down dramatically. Bella smiled before she began her own part.

"Edward," she paused for dramatic effect. "I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend," she replied. I looked at her fondly.

"Oh Bella! Do you really mean it?" I questioned, making my eyes widen as much as they could in surprise.

"Of course," Bella said, barley holding in her laughter.

"Then, I gladly present us as boyfriend and girlfriend." I made a move to turn off the camera, but Bella's voice stopped me.

"Wait." I turned to face her pouting face. "Aren't you going to spin me around like you did last time?" she questioned, jutting her bottom lip further. I looked at her confusedly. "What? It was fun," she replied defensively.

I laughed at her answer and ran and picked her up in one fluid movement. "You're wish, my command," I whispered to her before spinning her in a circle. Bella squealed with delight. I set her down after some very fast spins and she held on to me until the dizziness passed. After I quickly turned off the video camera, shoved it into the basket, and hurriedly stuffed a regular camera into my pocket, I grabbed Bella's hand and practically dragged her to the playground.

"Hey kids!" I greeted when we arrived. "I want to introduce you to my _girlfriend,_ Isabella Swan." I presented Bella to them with a dramatic sweep of my arm. Everyone erupted to applause and cheered. I winked at Susan who was smiling at me. Bella blushed at all the attention, but beamed nevertheless. I pulled out the regular camera and asked a parent politely if she could take a picture of us. When she agreed, I quickly got everyone within the camera range.

"Say cheese," The parent commanded.

"Cheese," We all repeated.

Click.

And with that, our 8th date was documented. After every date, I took a picture of us, showing what we did that day. I print the pictures out and give them to Alice, who gives them to Bella. That way she can see where we went on each one of our dates.

"Thank you," I said to the lady before taking off again with Bella in tow. I ran up to the nearest person, which happened to be Kyle who runs a local restaurant.

"Hello, Kyle, have you met my girlfriend Isabella Swan?" I asked.

"Why yes, yes I have," he looked at me like I was a freak. Of course everyone knew everyone in Forks, but I just loved saying '_my girlfriend Isabella_.' And that's what I did. Bella and I walked through the park and every time we passed someone, I introduced Bella as my girlfriend.

"Are you done yet?" Bella asked once we got back to the place we started. Even though she was embarrassed when I continuously introduced her, I could see the amusement dancing in her eyes.

I smiled and hugged her body closer to mine. "Well, Isabella, my girlfriend, it seems that I am," I answered cheekily.

"Well, Edward Masen, my boyfriend, what shall we do now?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, but we should probably head home," I informed her.

"Why?" Bella adorably pouted.

"Because it looks like it's about to rain any second now," I answered, pointing to the extremely dark rain clouds above us. And like clockwork, rain dropped to the ground.

"But I don't want to go. Look, it's barely drizzling." As she said that, the sky thundered and rain fell more heavily.

"Oh oh, real funny. Haha," Bella said to no one in particular, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on, Bella." And like so many other times today, I picked up her warm hand and dragged her along with me. We ran through park and past the excited children.

"Wait, Edward! I saw on _MythBusters_ that running through the rain will actually get you more wet than you would get if you just walked," Bella called.

"Yes, but running is sooo much more fun," I yelled back, barely looking back. The rain picked up even more and lightning shot. Now I pushed my legs faster, not just because I loved the feeling of running in the rain, but because I was concerned for Bella's health. She might get sick if I didn't get her out of the wind and rain quick enough. And it came to no surprise that two minutes later, Bella tripped on thin air. Luckily, I was able to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked once I steadied her.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied. "Let's hurry please; I really want to get dry," Bella added, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

"Okay, climb on," I ordered, bending over.

"What?" she asked.

"Climb on my back. I'm not going to let you run again, you might get hurt." I explained in one breath. "Now, come on," I urged. Bella opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it and closed her mouth. She slowly wrapped her legs around my torso, and her arms around her neck. And as we, well _I_, ran through the rain, I couldn't help but notice how good she felt against me, how she seemed to fit on me like a puzzle piece. I slowed down my pace.

"Edward, why are you slowing down?" Bella asked.

"Because you said that if we run we would get wetter than if we just walked. Remember?" I half-lied. Really, I just wanted to savor the feeling of Bella being this close to me. Suddenly, I felt a tingling feeling and soon enough I realized that Bella had kissed my neck. I closed my eyes in pleasure and slowed my pace even more.

"I love you," I whispered to her softly. But sadly the words were covered by the noise of thunder.

A couple of minutes later, we ended up in front of Bella's house.

"Edward, drop me here," Bella demanded.

"What? Why" I questioned, not ready to let her go yet. "We are almost there."

"Just please." Still confused, I gently set her to the ground. I turned to face Bella. And gasped at what I saw. Soaked Bella was just as beautiful as regular Bella. Her hair was matted down, and the water made her hair appear black. Her drenched clothes clung tightly to her body and showed off her curves. Water droplets fell down her beautiful face, slid down her long graceful neck, and disappeared under her shirt.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" My ears turned pink at the realization that she probably saw me gawking at her.

"Come closer," she demanded softly. _Gladly. _I stepped closer to her.

"Closer." I pulled her body to mine.

"Closer," she whispered. I leaned my head in.

"A little bit more." Leaned in until our faces were practically touching and I could count her naturally long eyelashes.

"Edward?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"I always wanted to kiss someone in the rain." With that, Bella slowly closed the distance between our lips. When the shock wore off, I kissed her back eagerly. One of my arms wrapped around her small waist and the other tangled itself in her wet hair. Bella hands closed around my neck and her fingers played with my hair. It was pure bliss. All of Bella's kisses were. Her lips were so soft and full and delicious. I could stand here kissing her sweet lips forever. The rain fell around us but it was like we were in our own bubble and nothing could touch us. But the loud crackle of thunder caused our lips to pull apart in surprise, though I didn't allow her to move to far from me.

"Wow," Bella murmured in awe. "Nothing beats a first kiss, huh?" she always says the same thing after we kiss and it always warms my heart every time to know I was her very first kiss.

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement. "Now let's go in before you freeze to death," I suggested, already leading her to her door. When we got to the safety of her porch, away from the rain, Bella opened her door.

"Let's go. I can make us some hot chocolate. And I think we have some left-over marshmallows—" Bella rambled before I interrupted her.

"Uh Bella, I can't come in."

"Why not?" she complained.

"It's time for Tyler's piano lesson," I informed her sadly. Bella's face showed disappointment but then perked right up.

"But you'll come afterwards?" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head slowly. "Nah, I can't. I promised Jasper and Emmett we would have a boys night out tonight."

Bella sighed heavily. "Well, then, I guess I should be going," she muttered.

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly. "Make sure you go in and change your clothes. And get warm and dry. Oh and—"

"Edward, shush, I can take care of myself. I am 23, you know?"

"No, you are 24," I reminded her gently.

"Oh yeah. I guess I am." Bella ducked her head. "Sorry, I forget sometimes," she apologized.

I lifted her face up so she was looking at me. "Hey, don't apologize. It's not your fault. And I'm going to call at eight, okay? Just to make sure you are fine," I informed her.

"You worry too much, Edward. But go ahead." She smiled.

"And Bella? Do I have your permission to show you the video tomorrow?" I always ask this question. I believe she should have a choice between watching the video or going back to innocently believing each day is March 18th.

Bella pursed her lips in thought. "Yes," she replied after a while. Her answer was always the same. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she questioned as an afterthought.

She also always asks that very same question. "Of course. Nothing will stop me from seeing your gorgeous face tomorrow." My answer is always the same.

I placed my hand on her cheek. "Now, goodnight my precious girlfriend," I murmured.

She placed her hand over mine. "Goodnight my amazing boyfriend," she whispered. I leaned in and kissed her quickly before slowly walking away. "Remember 8 o'clock!" I called before I left her view.

**

* * *

Bella Pov**

Filled with happiness, I entered my house. Edward was perfect. Wait. No, I take that back. He's not perfect. He can't cook at all. Honestly, his pasta was, well I don't want to say it was disgusting because that's mean so let's just say it was really, really bad. And no I did not lie. I said the food was very unique and that I've never tasted anything like it before which is technically true. Plus, I couldn't tell him that it wasn't good, he would have been crushed. Let's just hope he doesn't make cooking a new hobby. Actually, it would be fun to teach him how to cook. Anyway, I made Charlie's dinner and eating with him went fine. I spent the rest of the day cleaning up my room and watching a game with my dad.

I didn't fully smile, however, until the phone rang at exactly 8 o'clock.

**

* * *

Tada! I hope you liked it. Oh and I'm thinking that instead of writing long chapters like this one, I'm going to split them into two parts. Like 12th date Part 2. That way I can update faster. And this weekend I'm going to go visit my sister in college, so Im not going to be able to write this weekend. Sorry about that. Review, and you get a sneak peak of their 12th date!**

**Please please REVIEW! I love all comments! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Have a Great Night!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	18. 12 First Dates Part One

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry this is so late. I was really sick for like two weeks and then I had to spend another 2 weeks catching up with all my schoolwork. It was a busy month. I really am sorry. I had a day off yesterday and I worked all day to finish this chapter. And I appreciated VeraSorger, elyse.s2, Stewie Ransom, crazyhypervampiregurl and Flora73's kind comments. **  
**

_

* * *

Good relationships get in big fights over big things and little fights over little things, but great relationships get in big fights over little things and little fights over big things."_

_-_Unknown

**

* * *

Edward POV**

"Where are we going?" Bella asked from the front seat of my Volvo. I smiled at her. She had just agreed to be my date today. This one is our 12th.

"The movies," I replied happily.

"Oh, which one are we seeing?" she questioned, cocking her head to one side.

"_The Avenger_," I answered.

Bella frowned. "Is that a scary movie?"

"Yes." I responded carefully, looking at her for a reaction.

Bella frowned again. "I don't like scary movies."

An image of Bella clinging to me in fright as we watched the movie popped into my head. I smiled hugely. This date will be fun. "Don't tell me you are scared of horror movies," I teased her.

"Well yeah_. Scary_ movies generally tend to _scare_ me," Bella defended herself.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll protect you from the big bad monsters," I promised, still smiling.

Bella sighed. "What time does the movie start?" she asked, changing the subject.

I pursed my lips in thought. "I think it starts at one."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Uh Edward? It's 1:06," she said, pointing towards the clock. I looked at where she pointed and saw she was right. I mentally cursed. At this rate we won't get to the theater for another twenty minutes. The commercials will probably end in five minutes which means we will miss fifteen whole minutes of the movie. I unconsciously pressed down on the accelerator.

"Edward!" Bella squealed.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked quickly. Was she hurt?

"Slow down!" she nearly screamed. I looked at the speedometer and saw I was going at about 95 miles per hour.

"Bella, calm down," I ordered gently, not slowing down. I didn't see what was wrong. I love driving fast and I have never been caught by the police. But Bella's face paled even more, which I didn't think was possible, and her breathing picked up.

"Please slow down," she pleaded in a whisper. Confused by her reaction, I quickly obeyed and slowed the car down until I was going at about ten mph. But Bella's face didn't change. I began to panic. What was going on?

"Slower. Please," she begged. Her fingers were gripping the seats tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"Bella, sweetie, we are only going ten miles per hour. See?" I pointed towards the speedometer, hoping that would help. But her stiff posture didn't relax and that's when I saw she was crying. I quickly pulled over and stopped the car. Bella's eyes were closed tight in fright. I carefully leaned over and unbuckled her seatbelt. I slowly lifted her up and placed her on my lap. She was shaking. What was wrong with her? I gently pressed her head onto my chest and tears immediately soaked it. I soothingly combed her hair with my hands.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. I'm here. Everything is fine." I repeated over and over and she ever so slowly stopped crying. "Bella? What's wrong?" I asked her softly.

She sniffled. "I'm sorry. I just got a little scared, that's all."

I hugged her closer. "No, that's not all. Bella, you looked terrible. I thought you were having a panic attack. What were you scared of?" I asked.

"You were going almost _100_ miles per hour," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." What does that have to do with anything?

Bella quickly pulled away from me, her eyes blazing."Hmm, you want to know why I freaked out when you were going so fast?" Her voice was hard and angry. "Maybe it's because I'm the Chief of Police's daughter and you were going a hundred mph in a thirty-five mph zone. Or maybe it's because my mother died when she was speeding down the streets on a snowing day, trying to get me some medicine. Or maybe, just maybe, it's because the last time I was in a car that was going over 100 mph was when the car swerved into a tree and I lost my freaking memory!" she finished her tirade by glaring at me. I was shocked. I've never seen her so angry. And her crying and anger was all because of my stupidity.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered as I banged my head against the window. What was wrong with me? Of course she's reacts that way to speeding. With all that she's been through, who wouldn't?

"Oh, hey, don't do that," Bella said, her anger gone just as quick as it appeared. She quickly grabbed my head before it banged on the window again.

"I'm an idiot," I declared, turning to her tear-streaked face. My hand reached up and tenderly wiped away the remaining tears, tears that _I_ caused.

"No you're not," she disagreed, leaning into my palm. "You didn't know."

"I should have known. I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely, hoping she would find it in heart to forgive me.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I over-reacted," Bella mumbled shyly.

"Bella, there's no reason to be sorry," I insisted, moving my hand back to my lap. Bella sighed but didn't argue. "So do you forgive me?" I asked, needing to know.

"Of course." She smiled at me.

"I really am sorry," I said once again.

"I know." She put her hand in mine and squeezed reassuringly."And Edward, I'm sorry I scared you."

I grinned. "It's okay; I just hope that this doesn't happen again. I almost had a heart attack!" It was, at that moment, I noticed our positions. I was, of course, sitting on the driver's seat. Bella, though, was sitting sideways on my lap, her shoulder pressed up against the steering wheel. Every inch of our bodies was touching. I smiled hugely. Bella, however, noticed our proximity at the same time I did and red instantly filed her cheeks. She muttered something unintelligible and quickly went back to her seat. I immediately wanted her near again.

"So," Bella puckered her lips awkwardly, still embarrassed. _She is so cute. _

"So," I repeated, puckering my lips in an exaggerated way, teasing her. Bella smiled and playfully punched my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled like I was in pain. I clutched my shoulder.

Bella's eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry, Edward! I didn't mean to hurt you." Bella leaned over and started examining my shoulder like she was expecting to see a huge bruise. I burst out laughing. "And what is so darn funny?" Bella demanded, leaning back into her seat.

"You didn't actually hurt me, Bella. I was kidding." I continued chuckling. "It was the lightest punch and you were acting like you broke my shoulder." Bella, however, didn't look amused."Aww come on. That was funny."

Bella shook her head, but I could see she was fighting a smile. I leaned over and started tickling her. She started laughing. "Stop it," she gasped through her laughs.

"See, it was funny. You can't stop laughing," I commented, still attacking her.

"Edward, please, stop! I can't breathe!" she pleaded, her eyes widening in fright. I immediately stopped and pulled back like she was on fire. But Bella started laughing."Haha, I can't believe you fell for that. Ahh you should have seen your face!" She giggled.

I frowned."That wasn't funny," I said.

"Yeah it was." Bella crossed her arms. "And you know it."

"Okay it was sorta funny. But not as funny as my joke was."

"Uh huh," was all she said.

"It wasn't!" I pouted.

"Whatever you say."

"Well, anyway, it looks like we are going to miss the movie." I changed the subject, knowing that I couldn't win

Bella glanced at the clock. "Oh, I'm sorry Edward. I made us miss the movie." Bella ducked her head, her voice soft and sincere.

"Bella, missing the movie is not your fault," I chided, but I could see she still felt guilty. "Besides, who wants to see _The Avenger_ anyway? I mean, psh, the title just screams horrible," I commented dramatically, hoping to make her feel better. Thankfully, she smiled and I started my car.

**

* * *

Bella Pov**

Aw how sweet, I thought to myself as Edwards opened the door to his Volvo for me. I thanked him quietly as I climbed in. I glanced around at the leather seats and clean soft floors. It's funny how I have probably been in his car tons of times, but I have no recollection of how its looks. Actually, now that I think about it, it's not that funny.

I smiled nervously as Edward entered the car from the driver's side. He grinned back at me. God, that grin is breathtaking. Like literally. Wait, what do I do? I'm his girlfriend—I know! I can't believe I'm Edward freaking Masen's girlfriend either. Anyway, don't boyfriends and girlfriends hold hands or something? But his hands are already on the steering wheel. Wouldn't it be awkward if I just reached up and took one of his hands? Ugh, I'm no good at this!

"Where are we going?" I questioned, trying to distract myself. Oh, I should probably tell you why I'm in his car in the first place. Edward and I were going out for our twelfth date.

"The movies," Edward responded cheerfully.

"Oh, which one are we seeing?" I asked.

"_The Avenger_."

Alright, that's cool. Doesn't exactly sound like a chick flick or even a romantic comedy. Now that I think about, _The Avenger_ would probably be a good name for a horror movie. I frowned. "Is it a scary movie?" I asked, already guessing his answer.

"Yes," Edward answered slowly, probably afraid of what my reaction might be.

"I don't like scary movies," I stated flatly. Me and scary movies just don't mix.

"Don't tell me you are scared of horror movies," he teased playfully.

"Well, yeah. _Scary _movies generally tend to _scare_ me," I quickly defended myself.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll protect you from the big bad monsters," he promised, smiling crookedly.

I sighed in defeat. "What time does the movie start?" I questioned, changing the subject.

Edwards cutely pursed his lips in thought. "I think at about one."

I automatically turned to the clock and raised my eyebrows. "Uh Edward? It's 1:06," I informed him, pointing towards the clock. I mentally cheered. Yay! At this rate we won't have get to the movies in time which means I won't have to embarrass myself by screaming like a manic whenever the scary parts come on. Then all of a sudden, in the middle of my cheer feast, the car lurched forward as Edward pressed down on the accelerator.

"Edward!" I squealed in warning. What was he doing?

"What? What's wrong?" he asked quickly, turning to face me. I widened my eyes. Look at the dang road Edward, I mentally screamed at him. Doesn't he know that we are in a thirty-five miles per hour zone? And he is going 95 mph. Wait! 95 miles per hour! Is he crazy?

"Slow down!" I practically screamed in fright.

"Bella, calm down," Edward ordered gently, refusing to slow down. Calm down! How can I calm down? I glanced out the window and just saw a blur of colors. My breathing unconsciously speeded up. You know that feeling when you are going down a downhill on a rollercoaster? How your stomach drops and you're instantly filled with fright and excitement? Yeah well imagine that except ten times worse with no excitement whatsoever. That's how I felt.

"Please slow down," I whispered, the feeling was getting worse and worse as each second ticked by. I felt the car slow down slightly, but the knot in my stomach didn't go away. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Slower. Please," I begged, wanting for the car to stop, wanting this feeling of complete fright and panic to go away. My fingers gripped the seats tightly as I tried to stay upright instead of flopping over like I wanted to. I heard Edward say something but it went through one ear and out the other. I closed my eyes shut; hoping it would help, but it only heightened my other senses. I could hear my heart beating wildly, the whoosh of the air as it went through the crack of the window. Oh God, my mouth became dry. I was going to die, I just knew it. We were going to crash into something and bam! Aw poor Alice, Jasper, and Rose. And Emmett and Charlie. I never got to say goodbye to any of them. Poor Edward, I hope he survives.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms encompass me. And surprisingly, I felt almost safe like nothing could touch me as long as I was in these arms. It took me a minute to realize that it was Edward who had picked me up and placed me on his lap. His hand guided my head to his chest. It was then that I saw that I was crying, sobbing actually.

Maybe it was Edward's steady heartbeat, or how his fingers gently combed my hair or maybe it was his soothing voice that calmed me and made me feel well, safe. The tears soon stopped and I didn't feel scared anymore. How did he do that?

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked me softly.

I sniffled. "I'm sorry. I just got a little scared that's all," I told him, hoping he would drop it.

He pulled me tighter to his chest. "No, that's not all. Bella, you looked terrible." _Gee, thanks Edward_ "I thought you were having a panic attack. What were you scared of?" he asked, his voice honestly filled with worry.

"You were going almost 100 miles per hour," I explained shortly in a whimper.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't understand."

How does he not understand? I pulled away from him, but he didn't let me go far. I suddenly felt angry. Doesn't he realize he was going about 100 freaking miles per hour? "Hmm, you want to know why I freaked out when you were going so fast? Maybe it's because I'm the Chief of Police's daughter, and you were going a hundred mph in a thirty-five mph zone. Or maybe it's because my mother died when she was speeding down the streets on a snowy day, trying to get me some medicine. Or maybe, just maybe, it's because the last time I was in a car that was going over 100 mph was when the car swerved into a tree and I lost my freaking memory!" I glared at him, his face full of shock.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," He muttered to himself as he banged his head against the window in response to my rant. Ow, doesn't that hurt? His forehead was getting redder the more he banged his head.

And just as quickly as the anger came it was gone. "Oh, hey, don't do that." I said, grabbing his head before it hit the window again. I may have been mad at him, but that doesn't mean I want him to hurt himself.

"I'm an idiot," he declared, turning to face me. He studied my face quickly and then his hand reached up and tenderly wiped my remaining tears. I leaned into his touch.

"No you're not," I disagreed. "You didn't know."

"I should have known. I'm sorry."

And I forgave him, because it was obvious that he was truly sorry, and plus he really didn't know I would react like that. Heck, I didn't know I would react like that. "It's fine. I'm sorry I over-reacted," I apologized, suddenly embarrassed of how I acted. He probably thinks I'm a scardy-cat or worse, a freak.

"Bella, there's no reason to be sorry," he insisted. His hand that was still on my cheek dropped to his lap and I instantly wanted it back where it was. "So do you forgive me?" he asked his eyes filled with worry like he actually thought I wouldn't forgive him.

"Of course." I smiled at me.

"I really am sorry," he apologized for the millionth time.

"I know." I intertwined our hands and squeezed his gently, hoping to convey that everything was really alright. "And Edward, I'm sorry I scared you." I added, feeling a need to apologize. I must have really freaked him out.

He grinned. "It's okay, I just hope that this doesn't happen again. I almost had a heart attack!" Edward suddenly smiled really hugely. When he smiles, his whole face lights up. He looked beautiful. But I wondered why he's smiling. And then it hits me. I'm sitting on his lap! I blushed a deep red. Oh God, he's probably freaked out, I mean I'm on his_ lap_. Talk about invading someone's personal space. I quickly climbed back to my seat.

"So," I puckered my lips when I was situated in my own seat again. My cheeks were still red and I just wanted to change the whole subject.

"So," he repeated, puckering his lips in an exaggerated way. Obviously mocking me. I punched his arm.

"Ow!" he yelled, clutching his shoulder.

My eyes widened in shock. "Oh I'm sorry Edward! I didn't mean to hurt you." I leaned over and started looking at his shoulder searching for a sign of injury. But Edward burst out laughing. "And what is so darn funny?" I demanded, leaning back into my seat.

"You didn't actually hurt me Bella. I was kidding." He continued chuckling. "It was the lightest punch and you were acting like you broke my shoulder." And for the next five minutes, we joked and teased each other. It was really fun. Soon, though, Edward changed the subject.

"Well, my lady, it looks like we are going to miss the movies," Edward informed me. Oh crap, this is my entire fault! I ruined our date! And now I really want to bang my head against the window like Edward did earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. I made us miss the movie." I ducked my head, embarrassed.

"Bella, missing the movie is not your fault," he said firmly but how was it not my fault? "Besides, who wants to see _The Avenger_ anyway? I mean, psh, the title just screams horrible," he added. It's so amazing how I can feel like crap one second and the next he is making me smile. I felt the soft purr of the engine as he started the car again.

"So, um, where are we going now?" I asked, seeing that he wasn't turning around to take us back home. Are we still going on our date?

"Hmm, well we can still go to Port Angeles. Oh, I know this really great café and its right next to my favorite music store!" Edward exclaimed excitedly. "I mean, of course, that's just one option. If you want to go somewhere el—"

"No, no," I interrupted, happy that our date was still on and that we could still do something that Edward wanted to do. "That sounds like fun."

Edward grinned. "Great." And for the next fifteen minutes we sat in a comfortable silence. And when Edward drove with one hand, I actually reached over and held his other hand. You should have seen how big he smiled. Oh and Edward made sure not to go over the speed limit for which I was extremely thankful for. Edward soon stopped the car right in front of a store called _Wally's Music Store_. And before I could blink, he was at my side, opening the door for me. I blushed my thanks and stepped out. He grabbed my hand and led me inside. The store was very small, but I liked it. Very nice and cozy. Rows of shelves were filled with different genres of CDs. In one corner there was a beautiful piano, and in another there was a little lounge area filled with soft chairs. A man stepped up and greeted us as soon as he saw us.

"Edward, my boy!" he exclaimed, grabbing Edward's hand and shaking it wildly. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Wally." Ah, so this is the owner of the store. "Bella," Edward turned to me. "This is Wally."

I smiled at him. Wally was pretty short, slightly chubby, and was going bald. But he looked very friendly and energetic. He would be a perfect Santa Claus.

Wally grabbed my hand this time and shook it really hard. Okay ouch! He smiled at me, oblivious to my pain. "Nice to meet you." He nodded really excitingly. I grinned at him. "So how do you know Edward? You know he hasn't been here in months. Months!" Wally playfully glared at Edward and Edward smiled apologetically.

"Um no I didn't know that." I said, amused. "And I'm Edward's girlfriend," I stated proudly. Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze and smiled, showing me that he liked the sound of me being his girlfriend just as much as I did.

"Girlfriend? So you broke up with Jess—" Wally started, but Edward suddenly pointed to the piano.

"Uh Wally can I borrow your piano, please," he abruptly interrupted. Wait, Edward broke up with someone? I thought I was his first girlfriend! Ugh, don't be stupid Bella, I chided myself. Of course _Edward Masen_ has had a ton of girlfriends before me. And who is this Jess? I didn't know a Jess lived here. She is probably beautiful and—

"Of course, Edward, of course," Wally said, interrupting my thoughts. Edward quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the piano.

I got really excited and forgot about my previous thoughts. "Are you going to play for me?" I asked, remembering that he was a piano teacher.

His ears turned pink. Aww. "Well, yeah, if you want me too," he muttered.

"Of course I do. Ooh this is going to be so fun!" And this time I was the one who dragged him to the piano. He slowly sat down on the bench and I sat down next to him.

"Okay, um, I haven't practiced in awhile and—" Edward started awkwardly.

"Wait, didn't you teach Tyler yesterday?" I interjected. From my understanding, Edward teaches Tyler on the weekdays and he has the weekends.

Edward cleared his throat. "Well, uh, yeah I did."

I smiled. I have never seen Edward this nervous. Or maybe I have, and I just don't remember. I frowned. Well, I haven't seen him this nervous _today_. "Come on, Edward. I'm sure you will be great." I grinned at him reassuringly.

He grinned slightly at me before he placed his fingers on the piano and started to play. I don't know to describe how the music sounded. It was beyond beautiful. His fingers gracefully moved side to side on the piano. They pushed on the keys with the softest touch like they were precious. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. You couldly clearly see that he loved playing. He looked so beautiful, like a Greek God. And when his playing ended, I was left speechless. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to me.

"So did you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Like it? Like? No, I loved it! It was beautiful, just wonderful," I exclaimed.

Edward's ears turned pink. "Really? You think so?" He looked awfully pleased

"I know so," I stated sincerely. "I've never heard _Clair de Lune_ played so beautifully."

Edward's face was full of shock."You know Debussy?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yup, my mom loved him. Now can you play me another song? Please," I begged.

Edward smiled crookedly. "Of course. Any requests?" he asked.

"Hmm. I'm sure whatever you'll play will be fantastic. But uh can I hear a piece that you composed?" I questioned.

"Sure." And with that he started playing. And I didn't think it was possible, but it was even more beautiful than the previous one. But sadly, it was very short, and before I knew it, it was over.

"Woah Edward. That was…wow."

"I'm not finished yet. But you uh inspired it."

"Me?" I asked in shock. Edward nodded. My heart skipped a beat and happiness swept through me. A lone tear dripped down my cheek.

"Bella? Aw Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry," Edward rambled, wiping the tear away.

"I'm sorry, that's just the sweetest thing anyone has ever done to me," I explained, embarrassed by my reaction. Edward smiled and hugged me close. And he played another song without another word. We stayed like that for awhile. My head leaning on his shoulder, and Edward playing beautiful melodies. Customers of the store kept on staring and every time he finished a piece they would all clap really loudly. Edward's ears always turned pink whenever they did this.

"Can you teach me, Edward?" I asked as he finished his last piece.

Edward looked surprised but then he smiled. "Of course, Bella. Anything for you. " I blushed.

"Okay, first put your fingers right here," he guided my fingers to the appropriate place. "Alright, you are in the standard position. The thumb of your right hand is on Middle C, your index finger is on D, your middle finger is on E..."

_20 Minutes Later_

"I suck!" I declared as I slammed my hand on the piano keys. Edward flinched, like by hitting the piano, I was hitting him. "Oh, sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's okay. And you do not suck. You just have to press more gently and try to hold the notes longer," he instructed. I've got to admit, Edward is a great teacher. Tyler is lucky to have him. I mean, he's extremely encouraging and patient. Anyone else might have given up on me already because I honestly do suck. I can't read a single note. It's embarrassing.

"Give it another try," Edward encouraged. I sighed but continued.

_One Hour Later_

"Edward, I did it!" I squealed happily.

"I knew you could. That was fantastic!" Edward cheered. I had just completed _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ without missing a note. Edward glanced at the customers, well more like glared, until they started clapping. I blushed, but felt happy about my accomplishment.

I did a little happy dance and Edward ruffled my hair.

"Don't get too excited, my dear, we still have lots of songs to try out," Edward half-warned. I stopped mid-dance.

"Oh, Edward, I thought we could go eat at that café you were talking about earlier," I said, turning to face him.

"But Bella you were just starting to get good," Edward said.

"Hey!"

"Oh uh you were always good. I just meant that uh—" Edward stumbled through his words.

I laughed. "It's okay, Edward. I know I suck."

Edward crossed his arms. "You do not suck," he said firmly.

I sighed but didn't argue."So can we go?" I asked, changing the subject.

He frowned. "Are you sure you don't want to practice some more?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry," I said, not telling the whole truth. I just didn't want to waste Edward's time. I mean, sure I can spend all day learning how to play the piano, but I'd just forget everything I've learned tomorrow, and then I'd have to start over again. So what was the point?

"Okay, let's go!" Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked me out the door. Wally waved bye to us very enthusiastically and told us to come back soon. It was a short walk from the music store to the café Edward was talking about. It was a small restaurant with wooden tables and wooden chairs. But the food smelled delicious, and the customers looked pleased. We walked up to the cashier.

"What would you like, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Uh," I glanced at the menu. "A BLT sandwich and a water bottle please," I answered. Edward placed my order as I reached into my purse and grabbed my wallet.

"That would be $12.95," The cashier said in a bored tone. I pulled out a crisp 20 dollar bill and tried to hand it to her.

"Wow, what do you think you're doing?" Edward asked, stopping my hand mid-reach.

I glanced at him. "What does it look like? Paying of course," I informed him.

"Oh no you're not." Edward took the money out of my hand, dropped it into my purse, and handed the cashier his own $20 bill.

My mouth dropped. "Hey!" I exclaimed. The cashier gave him the change and Edward led me to a table.

"What was that about?" I asked. "I can pay for my own things you know."

Edward smiled. "I know. But what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay?" he questioned.

"A good one," I declared.

"Bella—" But I never learned what Edward was going to say next because at that moment a nasally voice interrupted us.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Tanya asked from behind us. Now let me tell you a little something about Tanya. She's a witch. Just awful. She always used to tease me when we were in high school. Plus she was the school slut and captain of the cheerleader team. I haven't seen her that much since we graduated and I can honestly say I haven't missed her. She looks about the same, too. Beautiful strawberry blond hair, tan skin, incredibly short skirt, and a very low-cut shirt.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I sighed, already bored with her games.

"I just wanted to say hi to an old friend," Tanya said. Friend? Yeah right. "And to my old boyfriend." Woah, wait, did she say boyfriend? I glanced at Edward. Oh God, did Edward actually date _her_?

**

* * *

Edward Pov**

"Boyfriend?" Bella questioned incredulously. Shut up, Tanya. Shut up. So yeah, I did date her for awhile. Mike had set us up. She was fun at first, but I soon realized how mean and shallow she was and ended it after three weeks.

"Oh, Edward hasn't told you? We dated for awhile," Tanya informed Bella. I could see Bella's eyes widen in hurt and shock. "But what are you doing with him, Bella?" she asked.

"I'm his girlfriend," Bella declared. I smiled slightly at being reminded that Bella is actually my girlfriend. But the smile faded as soon as Tanya let out a loud laugh.

"_You_?" she asked. "Aww how cute! You finally got yourself a boyfriend." Tanya laughed again. I could see Bella's fist clench in anger.

"Tanya," I warned.

"Aww Eddie, I'm just having fun with her. I'm actually not surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked.

"Well it's just that he's dated like half the women in Forks so it's not a surprise the he's settling for you."

"What?" Bella sounded shock. Seriously, Tanya, shut up.

Her eyes widened. "What? He didn't tell you?" Tanya seemed to be having fun.

"Bella—" I called to her, wanting to explain that no girl meant as much as she did, but Tanya didn't let me.

"Yeah, he dates women and then two or three weeks later he dumps them and breaks their heart. How long have you've been dating again?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Twelve weeks," Bella informed, sounding proud.

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yes," Bella's voice sounded unsure now.

"Oh sweetie, you don't believe him do you? I mean, with your condition he could have told you that, but how do you know you guys haven't just started dating?"

Bella didn't respond.

"Of course I wouldn't lie to Bella! That's absurd." I laughed, expecting Bella to join, but she didn't.

"Edward seems to not like commitment," Tanya continued, ignoring me. "So I guess you are the perfect solution. With your condition, he can date you and not have any commitment to you. He could dump you right now, and tomorrow you wouldn't remember. You are probably just a one night stand. Another girl added to his precious list. Why would _Edward Masen_ want anything to do with _you_? I almost feel bad for you. Almost." As soon as she was finished, Bella glanced at me, her eyes filled with hurt. She grabbed her purse and water bottle and bolted.

I stood up to run after her, but first I glared at Tanya. "What? What did I do?" she asked innocently, like she honestly didn't know. Ha! I just shook my head in disgust and ran after Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled as I ran out of the restaurant. I looked both ways before I finally saw her. She was lying on the ground twenty feet away from me. James stood above her. I'm going to keep this short. James is a huge jerk. And I didn't like the way he was staring at Bella's ass. I ran to where he was standing and shoved him.

"What did you do?" I asked him in fury. If he laid one hand on her precious body, I'd kill him.

He put two hands in front of him in defense. "Woah dude, I didn't touch her." I glared at him, certain he was lying.

"Edward?" Bella had gotten up from the floor and was glaring at me. "Leave James alone, I just tripped." Her voice was sharp.

My mouth dropped in shock. Was she actually defending him? I shook my head as if to clear it.

"Thank you, Bella," James said, grinning at her. "You're looking beautiful as always," he commented, looking her up and down, his eyes lingering on her chest. Oh, he's dead. But just as I was preparing to hit him, Bella blushed. She blushed! Jealously filled me. I should be the only one that causes her to blush!

"Thanks, James." I can't believe her, is she seriously thanking him? James winked at Bella. He winked at _my girlfriend. _The nerve of some people.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you later, Bella." Yeah, over my dead body_._ "Later Eddie." I growled angrily. He knew that I hated when people called me Eddie.

"Bella—" I started when he left, but Bella ignored me and kept on walking. I caught up with her quickly. I put a hand on her shoulder to slow her down.

"Don't touch me!" she jerked her body away from my hand. Hurt filled my body. What was wrong with her?

"Bella what's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked quickly.

She turned to face me. "Did you really date half of the women here?" she questioned, studying my face.

I swallowed. "Well I don't know. I didn't count exactly."

"Oh so you've dated so many girls that you've lost count. Is that it?" She placed her hands on her hips.

I widened my eyes."What? No. That's not what I meant—"

"So it's true then?" Bella didn't let me finish. "I'm just another girl added to your stupid list of girls you've dated."

I couldn't believe she actually believed what Tanya said. "Bella, you can't believe that."

"Yes, I can," she disagreed.

Anger filled my body. Was she for real? "Oh, you're one to talk." I fired back.

"What's that supposed to mean." she questioned angrily.

"I saw how you were looking at James!" I accused.

Her eyes bulged. "James? Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed.

I crossed my arms. "Don't deny it."

"I can't believe you!"

"Oh well I can't believe you. Do you actually think that I would take advantage of you and your condition like Tanya said I did?" I pinched my nose in frustration.

"I don't know what to believe. How come you've never told me that you've dated so many girls?" she countered.

"You never asked. And plus I thought it was obvious. I mean people don't go twenty-four years without dating like _you _did," I informed her angrily. Bella gasped. And I know that was very rude of me, but I'll be damned if I take it back.

"Ugh!" You know earlier today, how I said that I've never seen Bella so angry. Well that was nothing compared to how furious she was now. Her brown hair was blowing in the wind and her lips were curled in fury. Her face was red and her chocloate eyes blazed. Darn her. It was hard to be angry at her when she was so damn beautiful. "Wait? Did you date Jessica?" she asked suddenly. How did she know that? Gah. She must have heard Wally mention her.

"Well uh maybe." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Oh my god," was all she said. Then she grabbed the water bottle that I had bought her and tried to open it. Was she drinking water in the middle of our fight? I was just about to ask her what she was doing but then I saw she couldn't open it.

"Here," I offered my hand out.

Bella shook her head. "I can do it." But she still struggled. I yanked the bottle from her hands and opened it on my first try. I smiled smugly at her. "I loosened it," she muttered angrily.

"Stubborn," I mumbled under my breath but apparently she heard me.

"Player," she mocked me by mumbling it under her breath but she made sure I could hear her.

I narrowed my eyes at her in anger. "You are so immature," I declared.

"Oh! _I'm_ immature?" She snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah you are. Why can't you just admit that you are jealous?" I asked.

"_Jealous? _Are you kidding me? I can assure you, I am _not_ jealous." This time I was the one who snorted. "Ugh! I'm out of here." Bella turned the other way.

"How are you going to get home?" I demanded. Bella turned back, and I smiled smugly knowing I got her there.

Bella glared. "Don't worry, _Mr. Masen_. I'll just call Alice to pick me up." Oh, we're playing the last name card are we? Well two could play at that game.

"Well fine, _Ms. Swan_. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye." Bella stalked off one way and I went the other.

It wasn't until I was halfway home, when my anger had faded away, that I realized what a mistake I had just made.

**

* * *

So how did you guys like it? Don't worry this isn't the end of the date, just part one. And I know, Bella and Edward are fighting! I just thought that they should have at least one fight, you know? I love writing mushy and gushy Edward and Bella, but an angry E and B were a lot of fun to write. Anyway, part two is next chapter and our favorite characters are coming back! If you want a sneak preview, review! And I'm going to really really try to update next week.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please Review! I love comments.**

**Have a good night! **

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	19. 12 First Dates Part Two

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 19. It is the longest chapter I've written so far. Which really surprises me cuz I thought it was going to be really short. Oh and last chapter is like the 2nd longest chapter. Aren't you glad I separated the 12th date into two parts? Or else you would have had to read 22,000 or so words in one sitting. haha. I'm kinda bummed that I only got 2 reviews last chapter. Was it really that bad? Anyway thanks to Flora73 and crazyhypervampiregurl for reviewing! Enjoy! **

_

* * *

Forgiveness is a funny thing. It warms the heart and cools the sting. _~William Arthur Ward

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I angrily punched in the numbers I knew by heart into my cell phone.

"Hello?" Alice's voice greeted me.

"Can you pick me up, please?" I responded, trying to sound like everything was just peachy.

"Bella? Where are you?" Her voice sounded panicked so obviously my plan on trying to sound calm didn't work. "Wait, aren't you with Edward?" Hearing his name felt like a stab to my heart.

"No," I didn't offer an explanation and thankfully she didn't ask. "I'm in Port Angeles. Uh near _Wally's Music Store._"

"Wally's Music Store? Ugh never mind, I'll find it. I'll be there in twenty," she promised. Twenty minutes? It takes at least forty minutes to get from her house to Port Angeles and that's excluding the traffic.

"Alice, no speeding," I warned, knowing that she couldn't get here in twenty minutes without going twice the speed limit. But she didn't respond. She had already hung up. I scowled at the phone. Now what? I couldn't just stand out here like an idiot. And judging from the rain clouds, it was going to start raining soon. I turned around and walked back into Wally's store, hoping I could wait there until Alice arrived. The bell chimed as soon as I stepped through the door and Wally's face lit up when he saw me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, rushing towards me. "Welcome back!"

I forced a smile. "Hey."

Wally looked unaffected by my less than enthusiastic greeting. "Wait, where is Edward?" he asked, looking behind me like Edward was hiding there. There it was again, another stab to the heart.

I swallowed. "He uh went home," I explained.

Wally looked confused. "He left you here?" he questioned incredulously.

I nodded.

"By yourself?"

Another nod.

"That doesn't sound like the Edward I know," Wally stated firmly.

I sighed. "I guess we were both wrong about him," I mumbled angrily, careful not to let Wally hear.

"Well, Bella, you're welcome to hang around here for a while," he offered.

I smiled at him."Thanks, that would be great." I waited for him to leave and go greet other customers who were deciding which CDs to buy, but he didn't. He just stood there next to me. I rocked awkwardly on my heels.

"You know," he started after a moment of awkward silence. "You're not the first girlfriend Edward has brought over here," he commented. Why was he telling me this? Did he want to break my heart? "But," he continued, oblivious to my pain. "He has never played the piano for any of the other girls."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening in surprise.

Wally nodded. "And he never spent time teaching them how to play," he added. My heart warmed at the memory. Edward had been so patient and kind with me. He spent time teaching me knowing that the next day I would just forget. He taught me because he knew it would make me happy.

Wally tuned towards me, his eyes searched my face. "I guess you're different from the other girls, huh? You're special."

I blushed. "Maybe," I agreed slowly. I couldn't fault Edward for going out with other girls. That's in the past. All that should matter was that he choose to be with me now.

But he still should have told me that he had a big dating history. That's something you share on the first date.

But I didn't necessarily ask him about past girlfriends.

Though, it is information you should automatically know that you have to share. I mean I told him he was my first boyfriend without him asking me.

I rubbed my temple; all this thinking was giving me a headache.

"Did you two have a fight?" Wally unexpectedly asked.

"Well yeah kinda," I mumbled, not really wanting to go into detail.

Wally smiled at me, making his the skin around his eyes crinkle. "Well, let me tell you something, Bella. When we men get angry, we get _really_ angry. And when we are really angry we say things that we don't mean, and we do things that we tend to regret later. It's just the way we are," he told me. "And Bella, you better talk to him and make-up soon before you forget about him tomorrow," he added. My eyes widened. How does he know about my condition? Wally laughed at my confusion, but he didn't offer any explanation. His eyes just shone with wisdom. "Now goodbye." Bye? And then I heard a horn honk, and looked out the window to see Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Oh uh bye, Wally. And thanks." He winked at me as I walked out the door. I opened the door to the car and hopped in. I was surprised to see that Alice brought company. Rosalie was in the front seat and Emmett was in the backseat with me.

"Uh hi," I greeted. "I didn't know you guys were going to be here," I said to Rose and Emmett, glaring at Alice.

"Sorry, Bella, I had to tell Rose," Alice answered as she turned around to face me.

"And Emmett overheard us on the phone and invited himself," Rose added. I sighed as Emmett smiled unapologetically.

"So what happen to Edward?" Alice prompted, starting the car and driving onto the road.

"I'll tell you later," I promised. I loved Emmett, but I didn't want to discuss my boy issues with my brother.

"Did he hurt you?" Emmett asked suddenly, clenching his fist. "Tell me he did, and he's dead. I knew he didn't deserve you. Didn't I tell you guys? He—" I scouted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Emmett?" I asked, interrupting his rant.

"Yeah?" he responded softly.

"Can you shut up?" I whispered, not wanting to talk about Edward, and especially not wanting to listen to my brother's plan to injure Edward.

Emmett put one of his huge arms around me. "Sure, baby sis." We spent the rest of the ride in silence. Alice was careful not to go over the speed limit so it took a while to get home. But she eventually pulled into her own driveway. We all stepped out of the car and Alice led the way to her spacious living room.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked. Rose, Emmett, and Alice glanced uneasily at each other. "He's with Edward, isn't he?" I guessed. They nodded and the feeling of being betrayed washed through me.

"Aww Bella, don't be like that." Alice hugged me. "Jasper loves you, you know that. But Edward is his close friend and he knew we would be with you so he decided to help out Edward," she defended her husband.

I sighed. "I know. Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood," I apologized, hugging her back.

"Let's go up to Alice's room," Rose suggested when Alice and I pulled away from each other. I nodded in agreement and we walked towards the stairs.

"Not you, Emmett," Rose said to Emmett, who was trying to tip-toe after us.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because it's time for a girl talk. And last time I checked you are not a girl." Rose answered. Emmett crossed his arms but didn't argue. I waved bye to him as we turned the corner.

"So what happened?" Alice asked as soon as we sat on her very pink bed. I took a deep breath and told them all about the date. From the time Edward picked me up to the moment he walked away. They listened intently like I knew they would. The oohed and ahhed and gasped at the right time. When I finished, I expected them to start telling me what a jerk Edward is, and how they couldn't believe him. But they didn't.

"So why is it that you're upset?" Alice asked.

I gaped at them. Wasn't it obvious? "He dated half the women in Forks," I said slowly, hoping they would understand this time.

Rose sighed. "Okay, I know that he has a rather big dating history, but honestly what do you expect? That guy is seriously hott." I glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "It's true. I bet lots of girls asked him out. He's a male; he's not just going to turn down a bunch of pretty girls."

"And plus Bella, he's only been here for like seven months and three of those months he was with you. I seriously doubt he dated half of the women of Forks in four months. He probably only want out with a quarter of our senior class," Alice reasoned.

"_Only_?" I demanded.

"Well he probably went on one date with them. That's not bad. And he probably only had five or six girlfriends since he moved here," Rose explained.

I groaned loudly and buried my head in Alice's soft bedcovers. "Is this supposed to make me feel better?" I mumbled through the sheets.

Rose patted my back. "Come on, Bella. Does it really matter? Yeah he went out with tons of girls before you. So what? He dated them for what, two weeks? But he's stayed with _you_ for more than three months which is like _twelve_ weeks."

I lifted my head. "I know. I just…" I didn't finish because I didn't really know why I was making such a big deal out of this.

"I do agree with you on one thing, though," Alice said. "He should have mentioned something. I mean he dated your high school enemies. He shouldn't have led you to believe that you were his first girlfriend," Alice said. I nodded in agreement with her.

"But, he's a _male_. All they think about is girls. It's to be expected that he had a lot of girlfriends in the past," Rose argued. Hurt washed through me. Why was she defending Edward?

"Bella, I'm sorry," she apologized, reading my reaction. "The reason I'm defending him is because I know he makes you happy, and I don't want you to let him go because of a silly misunderstanding," she said softly.

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"You know what I think, Bella?" Alice interjected. "I don't think you are mad at Edward. I think it's more than that. Maybe you're a little jealous or maybe you are feeling insecure?"

Hmph. It figures Jasper would pass his therapist tactics to his wife. I crossed my arms. "I am not jealous." I spoke firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Are you sure? It would be completely natural for you to be," Rose added. No fair, they were gaining up on me.

"Look, I really like Edward. We were having a great time until I found out that he had an extensive amount of ex-girlfriends. And it didn't help that I had to hear it from _Tanya._"

"Tanya," Rose spat her name out. "Wait until I get my hands on her." Rose and Tanya have been rivals ever since Rose caught her flirting with Emmett in 8th grade.

"Speaking of Tanya, Bella, you don't believe what she said about Edward, do you?" Alice asked. "You can't honestly believe that Edward would take advantage of your condition and lie to you."

I pursed my lips in thought.

"Bella!" Rose exclaimed.

I sighed. "Fine, I don't believe her. Edward wouldn't do that." I might have been unsure at first but now that I think about how amazing and kind he was to me today, he really doesn't seem like the guy who would intentionally harm someone. "Wait, did you guys know before I did that Edward dated so many girls before me?" I asked suspiciously. Rose and Alice glanced uneasily at each other. "You did! But if you knew, then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you stop me from going out with him if you knew there was a possibility that he would hurt me like he did to all those other girls?" I questioned.

"Bella, we knew Edward from the very first day he moved here," Alice started.

"Yeah, this is _Forks_. It's not every day that someone moves here," Rose continued. "At first, I saw him out with Olivia plenty of times around town."

"And then a few weeks later, I saw him with Sarah," Alice added.

"Then Claire."

"Oh and May."

"Yeah and he dated Kate."

"Ugh then he dated Tanya."

"Anyway, the point is, is that we saw him with a lot of women," Alice summarized. "So when I saw you and Edward getting cozy together the night you first met him, I was worried. I didn't tell Rose about Edward at first because I didn't want Emmett knowing that the new town player was interested in you."

"Oh yeah, you just said that Jasper's friend, a bronze haired dude, talked to Bella all throughout his stay. I didn't really know Edward at all. After I saw him with all those women, I never bothered to get to know him. So I told him to stay away from you. But he didn't. Even after I told him about your condition, he kept seeing you at the bookstore," Rose added.

"I, of course, saw that he was still seeing you. But I didn't stop him or say anything to anyone. I figured that if he was still willing to see you, despite the obvious obstacles your condition presented, then maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Plus, Jasper and Tyler really liked him. Jasper kept on saying that Edward was a great guy," Alice said.

"But I still didn't like the fact that he hadn't listened to me when I told him to stay away from you. Emmett and I were convinced he was just looking for a one night stand. But when you first found out about your condition, Edward was right there for you. He didn't run away, he was right were you needed him. He was able to comfort you when we couldn't get through to you. He was amazing. And I saw how happy you looked when you two were holding hands. I didn't want to take him away from you anymore, not if he made you happy. Charlie even accepted Edward after that," Rose continued.

"What we are trying to say, Bella, is that the way he looked at you, the way he spoke about you, the way his whole face lit up when you entered the room, it was obvious that he really, really cared about you. And the visions I had of you and him, well, let's just say, I never saw you happier." Alice said.

"And you, Bella, deserve happiness more than anyone I know," Rose stated. "So we decided to let fate run its course and to stop interfering with your love life."

I listened closely to their whole story, taking in everything they said. And at the end, I wiped a tear from my eyes. "Guys, I think I made a huge mistake," I said sadly. They both hugged me.

"Bella, sweetie, don't talk like it's over. You can still go over to Edward's house and talk to him," Rose encouraged.

"How can he forgive me? After what I accused him of doing," I mumbled, feeling defeated. I just let the best thing that ever happened to me walk away.

"You never know until you try," Alice whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, come on, we'll drive you over to Edward's," Rose offered.

I looked at both of them. They were right. I had to try. And if Edward yelled at me and told me to leave I wouldn't blame him. "Alright. Let's go."

**

* * *

Edward POV**

"I'm an idiot," I declared, sinking into my sofa.

"Yes, yes you are. But the good news is that the first step is acceptance," Mike said, leaning against the living room wall.

Jasper glared at him as he sat next to me. "Edward, what makes you think you are an uh idiot?" Jasper asked in his therapist voice. Once I got home from Port Angeles, I called Jasper and Mike and invited them over.

"Because I left Bella stranded in Port Angeles," I answered miserably.

"Oh, well, that _is_ pretty idiotic," Jasper stated matter-of-factly.

I sighed. "I know. How could I be so stupid?"

"Dude what happen?" Mike asked.

"It's not like you to leave Bella willingly for more than a minute," Jasper added.

"Well…" I told them about the whole date. From the time I asked Bella out to the time I left her.

"So when was the first instant in which you felt anger?" Jasper asked, still in therapist mode.

"Uh well what Tanya said didn't really make me angry because I thought it was obvious that she was lying through her teeth. I didn't think Bella would listen to her. So I guess the first time I got really angry was when I saw Bella with James."

"I hate James," Mike mumbled in case it wasn't clear yet. Apparently all through high school, James picked on Mike.

"How did seeing James with your girlfriend make you feel?' Jasper questioned.

"Angry." Hadn't we already established that?

"But why?" he persisted.

"Because I tend to feel angry when people stare at my girlfriend's ass. Especially when that person is James and when that girl is Bella."

"So how did that make you feel?"

"Are you kidding me? I just said that I was angry." I stated, getting frustrated.

"No, you felt more than that," Japer disagreed.

"Did not," I said stubbornly.

"Yes, you did. How did you feel when you saw James looking at Bella?"

"Jealous! Okay, I felt jealous. No one should look at Bella like that. I should be the only one allowed, too. I know that's selfish and possessive but that's how I felt. Are you happy now?" I asked. Jeez, now I know why people pay so much to see Jasper, he is really good.

"Aha! I knew it!" Mike declared. I glared at him.

"What else did James do?" Jasper continued his interrogation.

"Well, he called her beautiful."

"So?" Mike asked.

"She blushed," I mumbled.

"Dude Bella blushes at every compliment, no matter who gives it to her," Mike said and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I know but still." My ears turned pink.

"You know, Edward, it's completely normal to feel jealous in situations such as this one. So let's see. How did you feel when Bella asked you about the number of girls you've dated?" Jasper asked.

"I felt, well, kinda…guilty." I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because she was right. I should have said something. And now she heard it from Tanya, and I didn't have a chance to tell Bella my side of the story."

"Hmm, did you tell Bella that you were sorry and then did you give her an explanation?" he questioned.

"No." He knows that. I already told him what happens next. "She didn't give me a chance to."

"Were you angry at Bella?" he asked.

"No, never. I was angry at James, I was angry at Tanya, and I was even angry at myself. But I could never be mad at Bella."

"Why is that?" Jasper interrogated.

"Because I really care for her and because I guess if I was in her position, I would be angry at me, too."

"So if you didn't feel angry at Bella, what were your feelings towards her?" he leaned in like he was about to learn some big secret.

"Um disappointment and sadness."

He leaned in closer. "Why?"

"Because she thought so low of me that she believed everything Tanya said. I think that's what hurt me the most."

"I don't think that's it," Mike said. Jasper and I both looked at him in surprise.

"What? Look I don't think it was that Bella felt so low of you, I think she was intimidated. I mean, I went to high school with Bella. Tanya was always cruel to her. Calling her names and such. Maybe Tanya's rude comments brought back some memories of high school that Bella didn't want to remember. And plus we all know that Bella isn't the most self-confident person in the world. She probably felt intimidated and jealous that you were dating such hott girls." Mike smiled at our shocked faces. He flipped his blond hair. "Yeah, I can be deep."

"I agree with Mike," Jasper said, still looking strangely at Mike. "Look, honestly, I think both of you let your jealously cloud your judgment and said things that you didn't mean to say."

"Yeah dude. Some people look forever to find what you and Bell have. You shouldn't throw that away because of a stupid fight," Mike added.

"I agree with both of you. But what can I do? I would never forgive myself if Bella didn't forgive me." I looked at them desperately.

Jasper shrugged. "Talk to her?"

"But I don't know where she is! She could still be at Port Angeles. She could be anywhere!"

"Call her?" he suggested.

"No, I don't want to have this conversation over the phone."

"Then wait here. She'll come," Mike stated.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't, but if she doesn't then you're screwed." And at that moment the doorbell rang. My heart swelled with hope. Was Mike right? Was Bella really here? I practically ran all the way to the door and threw it open. I was extremely disappointed to see that Bella was not standing at the door.

"Hey, Emmett," I greeted flatly.

"Edward," he said shortly. Emmett and I have become close friends. He still doesn't like the idea of me dating his little sister but he said that if he had to choose one guy to date his sister, it would be me. But I'm not naive enough to not know that if I ever hurt Bella, he would waste no time hurting me in return.

I motioned for him to come in and we walked together to the living room.

"'Sup Emmett," Jasper greeted. It was nice to see that Jasper wasn't still in his therapist mode and instead was back to normal. Emmett waved at him, but he and Mike scowled at each other. "Why are you here?" Jasper asked.

"The girls kicked me out." Emmett pouted. "So I came over here to hang out with my boys," he put his huge arms around me and Jasper and squeezed tightly. I quickly pulled back, not wanting to be suffocated. I was confused, though. Didn't Emmett hear about me and Bella's fight? Why wasn't he yelling at me?

"Wait, you know where Bella is?" Mike asked.

"Yup, at Alice's and Jasper's house," Emmett informed.

"Great. This means you can go over and talk to her." Mike stated happily to me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Emmett warned. "When Bella is angry, she's really angry. Trust me; you should let her cool down a bit."

I swallowed nervously. "Angry?" I asked.

Emmett glanced at me. "Yeah. Angry and sad, but mostly sad." Sad? Guilt washed through me. I never wanted to make her sad.

"So um aren't you going to threaten me or something?" I asked Emmett, needing something to distract myself.

"I can't," Emmett said. "Rose said if I gave you a hard time then she'll make me sleep in the couch for the next month. And I don't want to sleep on that couch, it killed my back last time I slept there. Plus, Bella wouldn't forgive me if I hurt you. She cares about you, even if you can't see it." I felt flattered that Rose cared enough about me to ward Emmett off. And my heart was filled with joy at the possibility that Bella cared about me, cared so much that even Emmett would admit to it.

"So, guys, how about a game of Wii tennis?" Jasper suggested.

I shook my head. I didn't feel like playing video games.

"Come on man, stop moping, and have some fun." Emmett patted my back. Ow.

"Fine," I agreed. Maybe this would distract me from thoughts of Bella.

Mike whooped.

"Hey, Newton, prepare to lose." Emmett flexed his muscles threatening.

Mike smiled. "It's on, Swan. Haha, that almost rhymed."

Jasper and I rolled our eyes at each other.

So for the next twenty minutes we played virtual tennis. It was Emmett and me versus Jasper and Mike. Everyone was pretty bad seeing as the last time we played was probably in high school. I was the best, though, but only because Tyler and I sometimes play against each other when Jasper was running late and couldn't pick him up on time. I admit it was pretty fun. Especially when Mike hit himself in the head with the remote. Emmett and I won and Emmett acted like it was all because of him. We were about to start a rematch, but then, once again, the doorbell rang. I got ready to sprint to the door, positive that it was my angel on the other side, but Emmett put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Chill dude, it's the pizza man." We all looked at him in confusion. "What? I'm a man, I need to eat. And since I won the last match I get the first slice." Mike and Jasper groaned at Emmett's not so subtle bragging. Emmett ignored them and proceeded to the door. A minute later Emmett walked in with Bella at his side.

"Bella," I breathed in relief.

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I closed my eyes on the way to Edward's house, thinking about what I would say. Unfortunately, he only lived fifteen minutes away so I didn't get chance to finished making up my please-forgive-me-speech. I stepped out of the car once it parked into Edward's driveway, and looked back at Rose and Alice. They didn't make a move to follow me.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I asked, confused.

They shook their heads. "Nope, this is between you and Edward," Alice said.

"We'll wait out here for you," Rose added. I've known Alice and Rose long enough to know when they were up to something and I could tell they were not telling me something,

But instead of questioning them, I shrugged. "Fine. Bye." They waved and drove off onto the road. I took a deep breath and looked at Edward's simple two story brick house. I walked up the long driveway and rang the little doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to open. I was extremely surprised to see Emmett on the other side. I looked around. This was Edward's house, right?

"Bella! You're here," he exclaimed, pulling me into one of his bear hugs. That's the thing about Emmett. I saw him about an hour ago and he greets me like it's been weeks. I wonder why he's here, though. I thought he was still back at Alice's place.

"Uh yeah," I managed to get out between gasps of breaths. Emmett, sensing my need to breathe, let me down. "Nice to see you, too," I said.

"Are you looking for Ed?" he questioned.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Well come on in!" He grabbed me and pulled me inside. "We've been waiting for you." We? "Oh and you wouldn't happen to have some pizza on you, would you?" he asked, looking behind me like I was hiding the pizza box from him.

I stared at him, certain that he had lost it. I shook my head slowly. "No, no, I don't have any pizza. Sorry."

"Darn" He snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Well anyway, come in." He led me through Edward's house. I tried to take in as much as possible. The color of the walls, the furniture, the pictures. But Emmett's long strides forced me to walk quickly to keep up, so I didn't get a chance to see much of the house. We ended up in his living room. I quickly took in the scene. Edward and Jasper were sitting next to each other on a white comfy-looking sofa. Mike, yes, Mike Newton, was sitting on a separate chair with his feet on a coffee table. They were both staring at a huge plasma screen TV, and Wii remotes were scattered around on the floor. The walls were a light tan color and were filled with pictures and paintings. Hearing us enter, Jasper and Mike looked up. Edward, though, stood up and faced me. His beautiful face was alit with hope. We made eye contact, and I hoped he could see my apology in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out at the same time.

"You? You have nothing to be sorry about," we disagreed simultaneously.

"Stop copying me," We said together.

"No, _you_ stop," We said at the same time.

We both burst out laughing. I could see Emmett mouthing the word crazy to Mike and Jasper from the corner of my eye. I saw them nod in agreement and that made me laugh even harder. After a while we both calmed down and stopped laughing but we continued smiling at each other.

"Uh do you guys hear the phone ringing?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "I don't hear—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to go answer that," Jasper interrupted me and quickly left the room.

"I'm going to go help him," Emmett offered, also leaving the room.

Mike stared at Edward, then at me, then at Edward. "I'm uh going uh….bye!" He ran out of the room.

"I think that was their way of giving us some privacy," Edward said when it was just us left.

I stared at the ground, letting my hair hide me from view. "Yeah," I agreed. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Bella," Edward began, lifting my chin up with his warm fingers, forcing me to look at him. "Are you so mad at me that you can't bear to even look at me?" he asked, looking crestfallen.

"No, no," I hurried to reassure him. "I'm not mad at you, not anymore at least."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I shook my head violently. "No, Edward, I'm sorry." He opened his mouth to protest but I put a finger on his mouth to shush him. He smiled against my finger, and I blushed and lowered it quickly. "Look when Tanya said that you were once her boyfriend, I was kinda hurt. You never mentioned dating other girls in your interview, so I guess I assumed that I was, you know, your first girlfriend which was stupid because you're _you. _Of course you've dated other girls. And I don't care that you've dated other women, that's to be expected. I just freaked because I realized that the girls you had dated were girls like Tanya and Jessica. Beautiful and rich. I'm neither of those, so I wondered why you were dating a Plain Jane like me. And when Tanya said that you were only dating me because of my condition, I was like aha, that's why he's with me. To me that was what made sense at the moment. She was right, why would _Edward Masen_ date _me_. So I left. I just wanted time to think. I, of course, tripped on nothing. And when you caught up to me and I questioned you, you didn't deny that you dated all those girls which only hurt me more. Then I said stupid things and you said things and it got out of hand. But you were right. I was jealous. I was a jealous freak. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I acted that way, and that I know now that you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me. I was so stupid to let Tanya ruin our date," I explained miserably. I looked into his emerald eyes. "Do you think there is any chance you could forgive me for being such an idiot?" I asked. Edward immediately pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest. He smelled so good.

"You silly, silly girl," Edward whispered gently in my ear. He pulled back slightly so we could look at each other. "Bella, _I'm_ the idiot. You're right; I should have mentioned something, anything, about past girlfriends. I guess I was avoiding that conversation. And I have a confession to make," he smiled crookedly at me, "I was jealous, too."

"You? Jealous?" I asked in surprise. He nodded sheepishly. "Of what?" I questioned.

"James," he mumbled.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "James? What?"

"Yeah, I don't like him very much," he admitted.

"Edward, I don't like him either. At all," I reassured.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that." He smiled." Now it's my turn to explain. Look Bella, I grew up with my parents. They loved each other so much. And one day I wanted to have a marriage and love like theirs. I wanted to find someone I could really connect with. So all throughout high school I dated, searching for that girl. I didn't date much in college because I focused on my studies. But when I moved here all the single women my age asked me out. They didn't know me; I guess I was a new shinny toy they could play with. I didn't refuse their invitations because I was ready to find _the one_ and to start a family. Once I realized that the girl and I didn't click, I broke up with them. But when I saw you, Bella, it was like the whole world was frozen, and it was just us two. I felt more for you in that one second then I felt for any of those girls after spending weeks with them. I wasn't about to let you go, not when I finally found you. That's why I persisted to be with you even though I knew that you would never know me for more than a day. You say that you can't believe that I would want to date you. But it's the other way around. I keep on waiting for you to tell me to leave and to never come back. And I'm sorry for not making it clear from the very beginning that no other girl could hold even one hundredth of the attraction I have for you. And Bella, you are far from a Plain Jane. You are beautiful and don't listen to anyone who tries to tell you differently." His eyes bore into mine. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me," he promised softy. My heart skipped a beat. He was so sweet and amazing. How could I have ever been mad at him?

"I forgive you, though I really don't see what there is to forgive," I told him.

"I also forgive you even though you have nothing to be sorry for," he replied. We smiled at each other. "Oh and I'm sorry I accused you of looking at James," he added.

"I'm sorry I called you a player," I apologized.

"I'm sorry I implied that you were different because you didn't date anyone for more than twenty years," he countered.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself."

"I'm sorry that I called you stubborn."

I laughed. "I am a little bit stubborn, huh?"

He chuckled. "A _little_ bit?"

"Okay, I am very stubborn," I relented. "And immature," I added.

Edward frowned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you that."

I sighed. "Stop apologizing," I ordered softly.

"I'm sorry that I keep apologizing," he joked. I shoved him playfully. Edward laughed. "Okay, okay." His green eyes were dancing with amusement. "I'm done, promise."

"Good."

"Oh wait, can I apologize for one more thing?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "This is the last time," he assured.

I nodded my head reluctantly. "Fine, but whatever it is I already forgive you." I promised firmly.

He smiled. "I'm sorry I broke my promise to you," he apologized sincerely.

"What promise?" I asked.

"On our eighth date I promised you that I would never leave you. But I did. I left you stranded in Port Angeles with no ride."

"I told you I was going to call Alice. And I told you to leave, so it wasn't your fault," I argued.

Edward still didn't look appeased. "I still shouldn't have left you."

I sighed, knowing what he wanted. "Fine, I forgive you. Are you happy now?"

He leaned his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes. "Of course I'm happy, I'm standing next to you, aren't I?"

Aww, he was so incredible. He smiled crookedly at me, making me forget how to breathe. I stared at his perfect eyes that held devotion and another emotion that I couldn't quite decipher. We were close enough that I could count the number of eyelashes he had. Our arms were wrapped around each other and I could smell his minty breath. He leaned in, just slightly, but enough so that I knew what he wanted. I leaned in too and our lips brushed against each other. My lips felt like they were in fire.

"Eeee!"Some squeaked. Edward and I jumped apart. There is only one person who can squeak like that.

"Alice, where are you?" I demanded, looking around for my sneaky, noisy friend.

"Come out, we know you're here," Edward added, also looking around. We saw them at the same time. Alice and Rose were looking in from a half open window.

The waved guiltily at us.

"What in the world?" I seethed.

"Alice? Rose? What are you guys doing here?" Edward asked, sounding angry.

"Rose when did you get here?" Someone exclaimed from behind us. We turned around to see Mike and Jasper glaring at Emmett from the living room entrance. Emmett look at them, confused as to why they were mad at him. Then he glanced at us. His eyes widened. "Oh oops."

"Have you guys been hiding behind that wall the whole time?" I asked.

"No, not the _whole_ time. We ate pizza first," Mike answered.

"Ooh can I have a slice?" Rose asked from the window at the same time Alice asked, "Where did you guys get pizza?"

"From the pizza guy," Emmett answered Alice in a duh voice.

"Does the word privacy mean anything to you guys?" Edward asked, pinching his nose with his forefinger and his thumb in anger.

"Hey, we had a reason for doing this," Rose defended.

"Yeah, we videotaped the whole thing," Alice said, holding up a video camera as proof.

"You were videotaping us!" I exclaimed.

They nodded.

"Well, we had to video tape it. That way we can show it to you tomorrow so that this stupid argument doesn't happen again," Alice explained.

"Yeah at least _we _had a valid excuse for eavesdropping," Rose added, glaring at the boys.

"Hey, we had an excuse too!" Jasper defended. "We were just making sure those two," he pointed at Edward and me, "didn't start throwing things at each other."

"Really? I thought we were just spying on them," Emmett said.

"Yeah," Mike agreed.

Jasper slapped his forehead.

"We're sorry," they all mumbled at the same time.

Edward and I glanced at each other.

"Should we forgive them?" I asked, loud enough so they could hear.

Edward shrugged. "They meant well," he reasoned.

I nodded. "Just don't do it again," I warned them.

They all nodded.

"Now that that's over and done with, can we get some pizza?" Rose asked. She didn't wait for an answer and climbed through the window, helping Alice up when she landed on the floor.

"Hungry?" Edward asked, turning to face me.

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah I never got that sandwich that we paid for,"

"Me either. We better hurry before they eat all of the pizza," he advised before grabbing my hand and pulling me along. Everyone followed us into the kitchen and once we all had our fill we sat around the table.

"Now what?" Emmett asked.

"We should probably let Edward and Bella finish their date," Alice stated.

Edward and I looked at each other. "I want to but I have to be at the bookstore in an hour, so there really is no point," I said disappointedly.

"I've got an idea." Edward said, smiling wickedly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked Emmett.

Emmett looked confused. "That depends, are you thinking about Rose in a very revealing, very silky night gown?" he asked.

"He better not be," Rose and I muttered at the same time.

"Uh no." Edward sounded grossed out. I smiled. "I was thinking about playing Wii tennis." He looked at us for approval. Emmett and Mike cheered while the rest of us maturely nodded our heads.

"I call Edward is my partner!" Emmett yelled as we walked back to the living room.

I glared at him. "No, Edward's my partner." I disagreed, hooking my arm around Edward's possessively. Edward grinned.

Emmett returned my glare. "Alright Bells, want to fight for him?"

I looked at his huge muscles. "Uh, no, not really. Let's settle this another way," I suggested.

"Fine, we'll just ask Eddie." We both turned to Edward. "So? Who's is going to be? Me or Bella?" he asked confidently like he already knew the answer.

"Bella," Edward answered with no hesitation. I grinned with pleasure. Ha! Take that Emmett.

"See Bella? He choose m—" Emmett started. "Wait what? You picked me right?"

"No, I picked my girlfriend," Edward stated, winking at me. I blushed.

"I can't believe you! After all we've been through!" Emmett sounded disgusted. "Fine. Rose? Need a partner?" he asked Rose, who was already sitting on the couch.

"Sorry, I'm with Alice."

Emmett pouted. "Jasper?"

"I'm with Mike," he responded.

Emmett looked around. "I don't have a partner," he said, looking crestfallen.

I sighed heavily. "You can be with me and Edward," I offered.

He immediately engulfed me in a bear hug. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled when he finally let me down. Emmett walked to join the others in the couches. Edward made a move to follow them but I grabbed his arm. "Are you okay with Emmett joining the team? I'm sorry I should have asked you first, but I just assumed that you'd be okay with it. Are you? Because if you're not, I can tell him," I rambled nervously.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, its fine. I thought it was very kind of you to offer him a spot on our team after he wanted me to be his only partner." I blushed at his compliment. "Now let's go kick some butt!"

And we did. I sucked but Edward was awesome so it evened out. Rose and Alice came in second and Mike and Jasper came in last. I found it comforting that I wasn't the worse player, Mike took that title.

Unfortunately, it was almost time for my shift at the bookstore to start. Edward and I were outside his house, ready to say goodbye for the night.

"Finally. We're alone," he whispered as he laid his forehead gently in mine.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You never know if they are behind a bush or something," I said, referring to our spying friends.

"Hmm, I don't think so," he disagreed. "I told them if they ever pulled a stunt like that then they could forget about ever touching my Wii system ever again."

I laughed. "Good."

He leaned in a little bit closer, his sweet breath making me forget what I was laughing about. "Do you remember where we were out before they interrupted us?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

I sucked in a breath and breathed it out slowly. "I don't think I remember actually." I smiled.

"Mmm let me remind you then." He slowly closed the distance between our lips, giving me the chance to pull back if I wanted to. I didn't. We kissed, it was heaven, and there was no one to interrupt us. His hands were in my lower back and my hands were in his hair, we were as close as we could possibly get.

I pulled back reluctantly. "I gotta go," I whispered.

He frowned. "No," he said stubbornly and kissed me again.

This time pulling back was a lot harder. "Work," I reminded him.

He pouted but let me go. "Have fun," he said.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll try." I walked slowly away from him and towards Alice's car that she was letting me borrow.

"Wait, Edward!" I called right before I entered the car.

"Yeah?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

He smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much. "Of course. I promise."

And I believed him.

**

* * *

So did you like it? The next date is the 23rd one. I think that's going to be two parts or maybe three. Review if you want a sneak preview! I think it's going to be my fav date so far. **

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Please Please Please Review! I love all comments!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	20. 23 First Dates Part One

**Hey Guys! A big thanks to my fantastic reviewers: m101cookies, ;-), het2568, Flora73, elyse.s2, Little-Mss-Giggle-Fit, , and crazyhypervampiregurl. Now here is Chapter 20! (20! Woah!).**

_

* * *

I'm so in love, every time I look at you my soul gets dizzy.  
~Jaesse Tyler_

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I tentatively walked down the stairs. The closer I got to the bottom, the louder I heard pots banging and lots of cursing. Confused, I followed the sound and stepped into my kitchen. The first thing I saw was a tall male who had his back towards me and was angrily stirring the pot in front of him.

Who was this guy?

Why was he in my kitchen?

And what was that_ rancid _smell? I wrinkled my nose; it smelled like something died in here. I walked closer, making sure to hold my breath, and realized that the mystery male had bright bronze colored hair. I smiled unconsciously. I could recognize that hair anywhere.

Edward.

Edward Masen.

_My boyfriend. _

Woah.

I had finished watching the video he made about an hour ago, and then I had watched _our_ video, the one with just Edward and me in it. I haven't officially met him yet, but I already felt a deep attraction towards him. Just thinking about him and everything he's done for me made me sigh happily. Apparently, I sighed too loud because Edward turned around at the noise. His face lit up when he saw me. He took my breath away. He looked so much more beautiful in person than in the video. And this beautiful creature was walking towards _me_. Edward put a warm hand on my shoulder, leaned towards me, and kissed my cheek. I could smell his cologne and his minty breath. My heart skipped a beat. I blushed deeply as he pulled away slightly and shyly looked towards the ground.

He chuckled a low, sweet sound. "'Morning, gorgeous," he whispered, his breath fanning my face. I blushed even deeper.

I looked at his emerald eyes and his perfect face. "Hi," I murmured back timidly.

"Hungry?" he asked, smiling slightly.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Good. I made breakfast."

I wrinkled my nose again involuntarily. "Oh, that's what the smell is," I blurted out without thinking. I covered my mouth with my hands in shock.

But Edward just laughed. "Hey! It might smell but it will taste great," he said confidently. "The eggs are almost done." I peeked behind him and looked at the three pans on the stove. They were all blackish, brown looking.

I frowned. "Aren't eggs supposed to be, I don't know, yellow?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

Edward looked at what I was staring at, but didn't seem bothered by the abnormal looking eggs. "They are going to be _perfect_, you'll see." He turned back to face me. "You worry too much," he informed while tapping my nose with his index finger. The small contact sent an electric tingle through me.

I looked behind him again. "Uh Edward? Your _perfect_ eggs are on fire," I said, smirking slightly at the sight. The whole pan was alit with a bright orange red fire and it made a loud hissing sound. Edward let out a yelp when he turned around and realized that I was speaking the truth. He rushed towards the burning food and quickly grabbed a bowl full of water and dumped it on the pan. The fire was immediately gone but the pan was still smoking an ugly black color. Edward frowned at it. I burst out laughing; I couldn't help it.

"Hey!" Edward cried out defensively. "It's not funny." He slammed a spatula on the counter to emphasize his point which only made me laugh harder.

After a while, I calmed down and stopped laughing. I stared at Edward's pouting face. How adorable. "You're right, I shouldn't laugh."

Edward looked surprised at my quick agreement. "Yeah, yeah, it's not nice."

I nodded very seriously. "Yes, this is serious problem." I placed my hands on the kitchen counter. "You can't cook. But no worries though, you are going to learn how to cook if it's that last thing I do," I declared confidently. Now Edward laughed. I frowned unhappily. "I'm not joking."

He laughed harder. "Bella, I don't need help cooking." He looked at me like I was crazy for even offering

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked pointedly at the black remains of his food.

Edward frowned at me and sighed. "Okay, I could use some help." I grinned victoriously. "_But_," My smile faded. "On one condition." He walked across the kitchen so he was right in front of me. He put his hands on my hips and I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I tilted my head up to see his face and cocked my head in question. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Go on a date with me?" he asked, his green eyes twinkling mischievously.

I smiled and bit my lips in thought. "If I go on a date with you, I can teach you how to cook?" I asked to confirm.

He nodded. "Geez," he said after a minute. "It's sure taking you a long time to answer," he observed, raising a nervous eyebrow.

"Just thinking," I replied.

"Could you think out loud?" Edward prompted.

I grinned at him. "I would love to go out with you,." He sighed in relief. "But _I_ want to decide where we go." Edward opened his mouth to protest, but I shushed him. "Look, we'll go out to eat breakfast, since obviously, we can't eat here." Edward looked down sheepishly. "Then I'll give you a cooking lesson and we can eat a late lunch. Afterwards, we could go to the bonfire," I suggested.

"Bonfire?" he asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yeah. Alice texted me that Jake was coming to visit and that everyone in La Push was going to celebrate by having a big bonfire on the beach. Everyone is going," I explained. Jacob is one of my best friends. His dad, Billy, is also Charlie's good friend. I've know Jack since he was born. He was my first friend. He and Nessie moved to Seattle after they got married. Of course, I wasn't at the wedding, and I didn't know that he left, seeing as I can't remember facts like that. Alice told me.

Edward sighed. "Fine, let's go." He grabbed my hand and started towards the front door. That's when I noticed what he was wearing.

"Uh Edward?" He turned around to face me. "You might want to change," I suggested, trying to hold in my laughter. Edward looked comically confused. He looked down to what he was wearing. Wrapped around him was a hot pink apron with purple and blue hearts splattered across. Edward quickly tried to yank the apron off of his body, but it stayed in place. He had double knotted it behind his back and now he couldn't untie it. He continued tugging on it with no result. His ears were turning pinker and pinker. I burst out laughing. I know it was rude of me to laugh at him, but just imagine him right now. Here is calm, cool, and collected Edward Mason, pink-eared, and struggling to take off an extremely girly apron that just refused to get off. Yeah, you would laugh, too.

"Bella," Edward whined. "It's not funny," Edward insisted for the second time in the last ten minutes. I continued laughing. "It was the only one you had," he continued.

My giggles subsided, eventually, and then I walked a couple of steps until I was right in front of him. I grabbed his hands that we frantically trying to untie the knot and held them in my own. "Edward." He looked at me. I smiled, tilted my head towards him, and spoke very seriously. "I think you look really _pretty._" I wasn't lying. He did look very adorable. His hot pink apron matched the color of his pink ears and, of course, his face is always beautiful, even when it is scrunched up in embarrassment.

Edward took his hands away from mine and stomped to the other side of the room.

"Aww Edward. I'm sorry. I'm done, really," I promised, walking quickly to catch up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around so we were facing each other. "I'm sorry," I repeated sincerely.

Edward's face softened. "It's fine. I do look pretty ridiculous," he admitted. "Now can you please take this _thing_ off of me?" he begged. I smiled and nodded. He turned his back to me so that I could have better access to the stubborn knot. I slowly undid the knot and couldn't resist letting my hand linger on the small of his back. I swear he shivered and I smiled.

"There." I said, taking the apron off of him.

"Thank you," he said in relief. "Now um can you not tell Emmett what happened? Or Mike, or Rose, Jasper, Alice, Charl—"

"Edward," I put a finger to his lips to stop him. "I get it. I won't tell anyone, promise." Edward nodded and kissed my finger that was still on his lips. I blushed, pulled my finger away reluctantly and intertwined our hands. "Let's go," I said, putting the pink apron on my counter. Edward followed me towards the door. But when we got outside, he tried to lead me to his Volvo.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, dropping my hand from his.

Edward looked confused. "_We're_ going to my car."

I placed my hands on my hips. "We're going to ride in my truck," I stated firmly.

"Why can't we take my Volvo?" he asked, sounding very close to whining.

"Because you don't know where we are going so I have to drive. And I'm guessing you don't want me to drive your precious car."

Edward sighed in defeat and I grinned victoriously. I walked to the garage and quickly punched in the code, which was Renee's birthday, and the garage door opened.

Edward looked around. "Where's your car?" he asked, looking confused.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're looking at it." Right in front of him was my prize possession. My big, red, rusty, old truck that Charlie gave me for my 16th birthday.

Edward's eyes bugged out. "This is your truck?" he asked, pointing at it. I nodded. "Bella, this is a piece of—"

"Hey!" I interjected. "Don't make fun of it!" I ordered, crossing my arms against my chest.

Edward opened his mouth to say more but thought better of it. He grumbled something I didn't hear and I narrowed my eyes at him. I walked to the driver's side of the truck but Edward beat me there. He opened the car door for me and I involuntarily blushed. After I climbed in, he went to the other side and entered. I started the ignition and we were off.

After five minutes of no conversation, Edward broke the silence. "Bella, you know Christmas is coming up…," he trailed off suggestively.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "Edward, there is _no_ way in hell that you are buying me a new car for Christmas."

"But—"

"No buts, I love this truck. It has a lot of sentimental value. And plus there is no way I will allow you to spend so much money on me," I told him firmly. He sighed. "So you've never seen my truck?" I asked curiously, changing the subject.

He turned towards me. "No, we usually walk or take my Volvo which can go a lot faster than this," he said, looking at the speedometer pointedly. I didn't respond, knowing it was true. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"To this really good breakfast place," I answered.

"Psh, I bet I could cook way better than they can," he murmured softly but I still heard him.

I reached over and patted his hand. "Whatever you say." Edward smiled at me and grabbed my hand before I could pull it away and held it gently in his lap. I blushed.

_5 Minutes Later_

"Are we there yet?" Edward asked.

"No," I responded.

_5 Minutes Later_

"This truck is _so_ slow."

"Hey! What did I say about dissing my truck?"

_5 Minutes Later_

"If we were riding my Volvo we would have been there 10 minutes ago."

"Shut up."

_5 Minutes Later_

"Are we there now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Hmph."

_5 Minutes Later_

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes," I said as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Finally!" Edward exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him but he didn't see.

He got off extremely slowly and kept on looking around the almost deserted parking lot. "Edward? What are you doing?" I asked, climbing out of the truck and walking towards him.

He looked at me. "Bella, I can't let anyone see me get off of this…this…thing!" he answered like it was obvious.

I swatted his arms. "Okay, now you are just being ridiculous," I told him.

He smiled at me. "That hurt, you know." He rubbed the spot where I had hit him. I rolled my eyes again. "Okay, fine. No more making fun of the truck," he said.

"Good," I nodded in satisfaction.

He extended an arm to me. "Ready to eat?" he asked.

"Yup." I grabbed his hand and smiled.

We walked hand in hand into _Pancake House_.

"Table for two, please," Edward said to the elderly hostess.

"What?" she nearly yelled at him.

"Table for two," he repeated loudly and slowly.

"Table for four?"

Edward shook his head. "No. Two." He held up two fingers.

The old lady held up four fingers in response. I bit my lips to keep from laughing.

"No, two."

"Four?"

"Two."

"Four?"

"Two."

"Two?" She finally said.

Edward shook his head. "No, two—Oh yes, yes, two." He smiled at her.

"Name?" she asked.

"Edward Masen."

"Edwin?"

Edward threw up his hands in frustration.

"No," I told her. "Ed_ward_." She nodded and Edward gave me a grateful glance.

"Your table should be ready in two minutes," she informed us. Edward nodded and put his arm around me. He led me across the room and leaned us against the wall.

"How did she get two and four mixed up?" he asked. "They don't even sound alike." I giggled and shrugged in response.

It was complete bliss being tucked under Edward's arm for two whole minutes. My whole body was tingling. Too bad the hostess had to ruin it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen, table for two. Mr. and Mrs. Masen," she said over the intercom. My jaw dropped and a blush quickly covered my cheeks.

Edward laughed at my face. "That's us," he said happily, practically skipping to the hostess stand. I followed after him slowly.

"We are not really married," I informed her, still blushing.

"What?"

"He's just my boyfriend."

"Huh?" I glanced at Edward desperately for help, but he just shrugged. He looked highly amused.

"We are not—" I stopped after I saw she was still confused. "Never mind." I sighed. She nodded like nothing was wrong, grabbed our menus, and led us to a small table near a window.

"Your waiter will be right out," she informed before leaving us to ourselves.

Edward pulled out a chair for me. "Mrs. Masen," He gestured for me to sit. I blushed and sat down quickly. He sat down across from me and studied the menu. I did the same and a few minutes later a waiter came to our table.

"Hello," he greeted us. "My name is Josh, and I'll be your server today." Josh looked to be about seventeen years old and had many pimples covering his face. He smiled at me. "How may I help you?" he asked only me.

Edward cleared his throat. "I will have your cheese omelet with some orange juice," he said rather loudly. I smiled in amusement. Josh rolled his eyes at him, but wrote down his order nonetheless.

"Now what would the pretty, young lady want?" he questioned.

I swear I heard Edward growl at that. "Yes," he said through clenched teeth. "What do you want, _Mrs. _Masen?" He turned to face me. Josh frowned at my title, assuming we were married.

"I would like some of your chocolate chip pancakes with some milk, please." He nodded and quickly walked away.

Edward's fist was still clenched in anger. I took his hand in mind and ran my thumb against the back his hand until he slowly unclenched his fist. He smiled at me and I grinned back. We held hands under the table while we talked, teased, and joked. Soon, our food arrived and my pancakes were delicious. Edward, however, kept saying how his eggs could have been soo much better than the scrambled eggs he was currently eating. Honestly, the guy was delusional. Nothing could taste worse than his black eggs. I didn't tell him that, of course. After we finished eating and arguing over who was going to pay the bill, the receipt came.

"The nerve of some people," Edward murmured angrily and set the receipt down. I quickly grabbed it and looked at it to see what the problem was. Under the bill, Josh had written down his name and his number. "That is just rude. I mean, you're _married _as far as he knows," Edward continued to rant.

I laughed. "You probably did the same thing when you were a teenager," I teased.

"Psh, I had more class than that," Edward disagreed. "All I can say is that he is getting a pretty small tip."

"Edward," I scolded halfheartedly. He looked at me innocently and I rolled my eyes at him. I got up from the table and Edward followed me. He put his arm around my shoulder again and we walked out the door. Before we left, though, we heard the hostess having another yelling match with another male. Edward and I laughed as we passed them.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

"Okay, what shall we make?" Bella asked as she placed her purse on the kitchen counter. We were in Alice's and Jasper's kitchen because Bella said that their kitchen was more high-tech than her was. Which I had to agree with. Their kitchen was completely modern with tons of silver expensive-looking gadgets. The kitchen itself was huge and had lots of space to move in. Now if I had made my eggs in this kitchen, they wouldn't have burst into flames. Of that I'm certain of.

"Oh I got it!" Bella suddenly exclaimed. "Let's make some cake!"

"Cake?"

"Yeah, we can bring it to the bonfire."

"Okay." I shrugged, not really caring what we made. "Where's the cake mix?" I asked, getting ready to search the many cabinets for it.

Bella looked at me like I was crazy. "Edward, we are not making cake from _a box_." She wrinkled her nose adorably, like the thought of making cake from a cake mix disgusted her.

"Then how are we going to make the cake?" I questioned, confused.

"We are going to make it from scratch. Duh." She smiled happily.

"Okay," I said slowly, not so sure I wanted to make cake anymore. "What do you need me to do first?"

"Well, we should wash our hands first," she suggested, turning towards the kitchen sink. I quickly followed her, squirted some soap on her hand and then some on my own. We washed our hands together. Sometimes, I would 'accidently' brush my hand against hers and she would blush a beautiful red.

"Now what?" I asked when we were done.

"Um you should preheat the oven to 315 degrees," she ordered.

I stared blankly at her.

She sighed. "Come," she beckoned, leading me to the complicated looking oven.

"Alright. All we need to do is press BAKE." She demonstrated while she talked. "Then press 3-1-5 and then START. That's it."

"Okay BAKE, 3-1-5, and START," I repeated. "Got it." I smiled.

"Good." Bella nodded her approval. "Now I'll get the aprons. And you spray this," She handed me a bottle of PAM. "Onto these." She grabbed four metal pans and placed them on the counter. She then went out of the kitchen to where I assumed Alice and Jasper kept their aprons. I turned to the rectangular pans.

"Okay, Edward, you can do this," I encouraged myself. I took a deep breath and sprayed the pans. I kept on spraying until all the pans were covered with this so-called PAM.

"Perfect," I breathed. Bella soon came back in and I proudly showed her the now sprayed pans.

She blinked. "Um wow. That's very good Edward." I beamed. "But uh maybe next time you um shouldn't put so much on." I frowned. "Here." She ripped off a piece of paper and wiped one of the pans. She showed me the paper that was now covered with yellow liquid. I looked sheepishly at her as she continued to wipe all four of the pans.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at the ground. Darn, I wanted to impress her so much. I couldn't even spray pans without making a fool out of myself.

Bella touched my hand, prompting me to look at her. "Edward, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong," she reassured. I smiled slightly at her. "Come on; let's get all the ingredients out."

"Okay. What do we need first?" I asked, ready to get this right.

"Sugar."

I quickly opened all the cabinets until I found a big bag of sugar. "Check," I called as I lifted the heavy bag of sugar onto the huge counter that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Kay, now eggs."

I repeated the same procedure and got the carton of eggs onto the table. "Check."

"Vegetable oil."

"Got it."

"Flour."

"Yup."

"Ground cinnamon."

"Uh huh."

"Baking soda."

"Check."

"Salt."

"Right here."

"Bag of apples."

"Kay."

"Chopped nuts."

"Yup."

"Mixing Bowl."

"Got it."

"Table spoons, blender, dry measuring cup, and a liquid measuring cup."

"Check, check, check, and check." I smiled at her. "Anything else?"

Bella looked around. "Well, maybe, we need a fire extinguisher," she teased, smirking at me.

"Not funny," I said while trying to keep myself from smiling.

Bella shrugged innocently. "Well, we also need to put some aprons on." She picked up the aprons that she set down earlier and sauntered to where I was standing. She gently placed the apron over my head and I breathed in her sweet scent deeply. She put her arms around my waist and tied the apron to my back. I wrapped my arms around her, trapping her against me. Bella hesitantly put her head on my chest we stood there, hugging each other for awhile. The whole time, my heart was beating rather quickly.

"Edward?" she mumbled against my shirt.

"Mmhmm?" I answered lazily.

"We have a cake to bake," she commented, not sounding too eager.

I pretended not to hear her. "You never did tell me, what kind of cake are you hoping to bake?" I asked, pulling her closer, not ready to let her go.

She moved her head so she could look at me with her deep, brown eyes. "Apple cinnamon."

"Ahh. That explains the apples…and the cinnamon."

She laughed. "Yes, and we have tons of apples that we have to slice and cinnamon to measure." She slowly stepped out of my arms.

I frowned at the loss of contact and I quickly put my hands in my pocket to keep them from reaching out and pulling Bella close again.

Bella must have noticed my frown for she reached out and traced my frown with her finger. My stomach flipped in pleasure. "Oh, Edward, I don't want you to be sad. If you really don't want to cook that's fine. I mean we can do something else…," she trailed off.

I shook my head. "No, no Bella. Of course I want to cook." She didn't look convinced. "Even if I didn't, I still would because it would mean spending time with the most exquisite women I've ever seen." Bella blushed. I grinned. "Now come on. We are going to bake the best tasting cake ever!"

Bella smiled brightly, happy that I was happy. "Okay. Let's see, first we need six cups of sugar."

I sighed in relief. That doesn't sound too hard. I think I can do this without embarrassing myself _that _much.

**

* * *

Bella Pov**

I handed Edward the silver one-cup measuring cup and pointed to the sugar. He smiled confidently, walked over the counter, set the cup down, made some room, lifted the bag full of sugar, tipped it over too far, and…half of the sugar in the bag landed on the floor. I held my breath to stop myself from laughing. Edward looked at me guiltily and his ears were a fiery pink. I smiled in spite of myself. Not because of the situation, but because of how cute he looked.

"I'll clean that up," he mumbled shyly.

"Don't worry about it." I waved my hand, dismissing the thought. I walked over to him, took the bag of sugar and the cup, and led him to the other counter. I opened up one of the drawers and took out a silver spoon and butter knife.

"First, you take a spoon, reach into the bag, and take out a spoonful of sugar. Then you gently empty the sugar into the cup. You repeat this until the cup is full," I narrated as I demonstrated the actions to a very attentive Edward. "Next hold the cup a little bit over the open bag and hold the knife so that the sharp edge is facing up and the flat part is on top of the cup. Swipe the knife across the upper edge of the cup. See how all the extra sugar falls into the bag? Now it's _exactly_ one cup of sugar."

"Can I try?" Edward asked.

I smiled at him. "Of course." I quickly emptied the cup of sugar into the large mixing bowl and handed him the cup. He repeated my actions perfectly and beamed at me when he handed me another cup of sugar. I praised him like a proud parent would to a kid who just got straight A's. Edward filled up three more cups of sugar and I emptied the cups into the bowl.

"Now what?" Edward asked, wiping his sugary hands on his apron.

"Hand me twelve eggs," I ordered.

Edward's eyes widen. "Twelve?"

"Yup. Normally the recipe calls for three eggs and that makes twelve servings. But we need to more cake to feed everyone at the bonfire. I mean just imagine twenty men eating Emmett-sized portions. So four batches should be enough," I explained.

Edward seemed to accept my answer and he picked up the dozen carton of eggs and handed it to me.

I took an egg out. "Okay, cracking eggs is a bit complicated. You need to first make a small crack on the egg. To do this, tap it gently against the side of the bowl. Now you don't want to tap it to hard because then…" I trailed off when I realized Edward wasn't paying attention."Edward?" Are you listening?" I asked, placing one hand on my hip in annoyance.

Edward blinked but then smiled wickedly. "I apologize. But I just realized how distracting your apron is."

I looked down, confused. On my white apron, it said in pink bubbly letters 'Kiss the Cook'. I blushed deeply and covered the letters with my hands. "It was the only apron Alice owns," I mumbled.

Edward laughed and ruffled my hair. "You're adorable," he declared fondly. I blushed even deeper. He chuckled and reached for the egg I put on the counter. He tapped it against the bowl and expertly placed the yolk into the bowl. He smirked at my shocked face. "I loved eggs when I was a kid. So my mom taught me how to open eggs. I would crack the eggs and she would mix them and cook them," he explained.

I nodded slightly and together we quickly finished adding the eggs into the mixing bowl.

"Okay. Now we need three cups of vegetable oil," I informed while reaching for the aforementioned oil. I handed it the Edward. "Take that and poor it into the clear measuring cup until it is at one cup," I ordered. He did as he was told and brought it back to me. I shook my head. "That's not one cup."

He looked at the measuring cup, confused. "Yes it is," he insisted.

"Look at it from eye-level," I suggested. Edward placed the cup on the counter, leaned down so he could properly look at the cup, and studied the liquid.

He scoffed. "Oh_, excuse_ me; it is _slightly_ less than a cup."

"Yeah, well, we need _exactly_ one cup," I countered.

Edward looked at me like I was asking him to climb Mount Everest and sighed heavily. He lifted the jug of oil and poured more into the cup.

I frowned. "Now that's too much." I commented drily. Edward clenched his jaw and I smiled at his frustration. He tried again…and again…and again, until I finally approved his work and poured the oil into the bowl.

I clapped my hands. "Only two more cups to go!" I cheered with mock excitement. Edward groaned. After we have finished with oil, we moved on to measuring eight cups of flour

"This good?" Edward asked, holding up the first cup of flour he had measured.

I studied it. "It looks like there's too much," I observed. Edward rolled his eyes slightly. He put one of his long slender into the cup, took it out slowly so his whole finger was covered with white powdery flour and flicked his finger at me. I felt the flour hit my face. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "You. Did. Not. Just. Flick. Flour. At. Me." I clenched my teeth.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all.

I opened my eyes and stared at his amused smile. "Yeah, well, I'm not." I grabbed his almost full cup of flour and flung the flour his face. Edward's face turned white with the substance and some flour landed on his black apron.

Edward blinked. "It's on."

"Like Donkey Kong." I added, using Emmett's favorite phrase. At the same time, we lunged for the bag of flour. We both had our hands on it and engaged ourselves with a small game of tug-a-war. However, neither of us won, for the bag exploded and flour rained at us. We both wasted no time in dashing to the refrigerator. Edward yanked the door open.

He got the ketchup

I grabbed the bowl of chocolate pudding.

We slowly turned to face each other, holding our weapons close.

I was the first one to strike.

I took a handful of pudding and slowly spread it across his perfectly disheveled hair.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Bella, _never_ mess with the hair_._" Was all he said before he squirted me with ketchup. The sticky red glob landed right on my neck and slipped down onto my apron. Edward smiled at my disgusted face.

We threw and squirted our weapons at each other, eventually laughing loudly as we did so. When those items ran out, Edward reached for the whip cream bottle and I obtained the bottle of mustard. It was an all out war. I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun. At the end, when we had nothing else to throw at each to other, our faces were flushed and our eyes shone. The once clean and organized kitchen was a complete mess. Edward and I were no exception. Edward still had flour covering his whole face with some chocolate pudding dripping down from his hair to his perfect face. Yellow, from the mustard, was smeared all over his apron, which contrasted nicely with the blackness of his apron. I couldn't see how I looked, but I could only guess that I was as much as a mess as he was, if not more. That didn't stop Edward, though, from pulling me close and wrapping his strong arms around me. I, in return, slid my arms around his sticky neck. Our foreheads touched.

He put one of his hands on my cheek and wiped away some flour. His fingers then traced my features. My nose, my eyes, and my lips. My breathing speed up and my stomach fluttered happily. I closed my eyes contently.

"Have I told you yet that you're beautiful?" Edward whispered softly.

I opened my eyes and stared fondly at his green orbs. Even when I'm covered in all sorts of icky stuff, he still tells me how beautiful he thinks I am. I smiled happily at him. "Let's see," I pursed my lips playfully. "So far you have called me gorgeous, the most exquisite women you've ever seen, and adorable," I listed and then shook my head in mock disappointment. "But not beautiful."

Edward grinned crookedly. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" He leaned in. "You." He kissed my right cheek. "Are." He kissed my left cheek. "Beautiful." He kissed nose. By this time my heart was on overdrive and I was blushing madly. "Bella, can I kiss the gorgeous, exquisite, adorable, and oh so beautiful cook?" Edward asked, his eyes burning. I stared at his soft full lips, licked my own in anticipation, and nodded slowly. Edward wasted no time in closing the gap between us, covering my lips with his. My fingers clung to his soft hair and he pulled me closer. Mmm, he tasted like chocolate. My lips were on fire and I tighten my grip on him. My head spun and I could feel Edward pressing on the small of my back as to pull me even closer to him. I could hear our hearts pounding in unison and could feel every part of me attached to Edward. Sadly, though, we needed to breathe, so Edward pulled away slowly. We were both breathing heavily. Edward smiled blissfully at me and hugged me to him. I leaned my head on his muscular shoulder.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered into my ear.

I abruptly pulled away. "What?"

**

* * *

That's it for now! You will find out Bella's response in the next chapter. Review if you want a sneak preview! Seriously, the more comments I get the more eager I am to update. So did you like the chapter? I hope you can see how less hesitant Edward is and how much more comfortable Bella is with Edward now. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Review! I love all comments.**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	21. 23 First Dates Part Two

**Hey Guys! Chapter 21 is here! First though, a big thank you to crazyhypervampiregurl, twilightzebraz, ;_), PurpleChameleon, and Flora73 for reviewing! Now here is Part Two. Oh and this takes place in about early December. **

_

* * *

What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.  
~ by Ralph Waldo Emerson ~ _

**

* * *

Edward POV**

Have you ever had a moment where you desperately wanted a time machine? Because I'm having one right now. I would love to go back to two minutes ago. Two minutes ago Bella and I were engaging ourselves in a playful food fight. Two minutes ago we were having fun. Two minutes ago I hadn't made a huge fool of myself by saying the_ L-word_. That one word might have just possibly ruined our whole date. Do you see why I am in desperate need of some type of device that would allow me to turn back time? But even if it was possible to rewind time, I don't think I would be able to keep myself from expressing my love to Bella. Can you blame me? After kissing her sweet lips—which tasted slightly like whipped cream because I had sprayed the cream on her during our fight—and looking into her beautiful eyes…I couldn't hold it in any longer. I realized I loved Bella a long time ago, but I have never verbally told her so. And when I finally blurted it out, her reaction wasn't exactly positive. She pulled away from my embrace like I was burning her and, wow, I have never seen anyone widen their eyes so much.

"What?" she whispered in shock, like I had just told her we were the only two people on Earth because everyone else had been adducted my green, slimy aliens.

I opened my mouth to answer her, but closed it when I realized I had no idea how respond. I quickly thought and came up with three options.

1. Run away. Okay, not the best option seeing as it would be incredibly rude to leave in the middle of our date. And plus, I could never leave Bella.

2. Fake like I didn't say what I just said. That she just misheard me.

3. Repeat myself. Tell her that I love her.

So basically I was torn between option two and three. I love Bella. I do. So much it hurts to think of a life without her. But she thinks she has only known me for a day. You can't fall in love with someone in one day, right? And that's perfectly understandable. Sure, it hurts, it hurts like hell. Bella will never love me, not like I love her. And that is just a fact I have to accept. But still. Even though I was sure of how she would respond, I still felt like I needed to tell her how I feel. Show her how much she means to me. That no matter what, I would always love her. So, with that in mind, I took a deep breath and decided to go with option three.

I ran a hand through my hair and beckoned Bella closer like I was about to tell her some big secret. And in a way I was. I was about to open my heart to her and she could choose to either accept it or to throw it on the ground and stomp on it.

Bella hesitantly closed the distance between us and stood right in front of me. She looked up through her eyelashes with wide, curious eyes. God, she's so beautiful. I placed my hand on her warm cheek and made sure she was listening to me. "Isabella Swan, I'm in love with you. I love you. I think I have since the first moment I laid my eyes on your gorgeous, deep eyes. I don't expect you to love me back, but I just needed to tell you," I said firmly, and it was like a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders. I had finally told her how I felt.

Bella looked stricken. "Oh."

Oh?

That was all she could say? And I know I said that I figured she didn't share my feelings, but I still allowed myself to hope. When plenty of time passed—plenty of time for one to say I love you, too—I knew that she didn't feel the same. I could feel my heart break.

She didn't love me.

She would never love me.

I dropped my hand from her cheek and hid my face from hers, not wanting her to see the heartache in my eyes.

"Oh Edward," Bella whispered sadly. From the corner of my eye I could see her reach out, and her tiny hand cupped my chin. She pulled, like she wanted me to look at her, and even though I could have easily pulled out of her grasp, I didn't. I turned to her and saw her beautiful eyes swimming with sadness. She placed her warm hand on my cheek. "Hear me out, please?" she asked. I nodded hesitantly. "I really really, _really _like you. Seriously. I know I've only known you for like half a day, but… I don't know. I just feel so attached to you, you know? Like if you left right now, my heart would shatter. If you left right now, I don't know what I would do. And, yeah, tomorrow I won't remember you, but I think I would still feel…empty. Like a part of me was missing. Am I making sense? Probably not. I don't even get it. I mean, how can I feel this much for you when I really only known you for a day. Anyway, the point is that, I like you. _Really_ like you. But I don't know if I love you. It's just; I've never been in love. I don't know what true love is," Bella explained softly, all the while looking at me.

I smiled slightly and pulled her closer. "Isabella, do you want to know what love is? Love is wanting to spend every minute, no _every second_ of the day, with that person. Love is when their happiness is your happiness; their sadness is your sadness. Love is when you and the person you love are drowning in the ocean and there is only one life jacket, you would gladly, without hesitating for one second, give up your life for that one person to live. Love is joyful, sincere, faithful, strong, courageous, never-ending, and selfless. Love is something worth fighting for. Love is worth risking everything for. Love is suffering through countless barriers and obstacles, but it's worth it, because Bella, love is the happiest feeling in the whole world," I said passionately. Tears came down Bella's face and I stared at her in horror. I wiped the tears away with my finger but they kept coming. "Bella, please, _please_, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

Bella shook her head and opened her mouth. "I uh…I need to go to the…um bathroom," she said before practically sprinting out the kitchen.

**

* * *

Bella Pov**

I opened the bathroom door and locked it once I was inside. I sat on the cold tile floor and took a deep breath. I didn't really need to go to the bathroom, but you probably already know that. You probably also know that I'm a huge idiot and a jerk. But I had to get away. I didn't want him to see me crying.

Why was I crying?

Edward Masen just told me that he loves me. _Me_. I should be ecstatic, I should be jumping-off-the-walls-happy, but I'm not. No, instead I'm crying. I'm not in love with him. I wish I was, but I'm not. But I was sincere when I said I really liked him. I do. I really do. But I just don't think I'm in love with him, you know? I mean, have you ever just met some boy/girl and half a day later you have fallen in love with him/her? I didn't think so. The love Edward is talking about takes weeks, no months, to develop. Right? I know my situation is…_different _to say the least. I technically have been dating Edward for like six months. But it doesn't feel that way. The videos help a lot, and I appreciate all he has done, but is that love?

Maybe.

Ugh, why does this have to be complicated?

I cried silently, burying my head into my arms. I sobbed because I knew that I would probably never be able to love Edward, that I would never be able to get married, that I'd never have kids, that I would never be the girl Edward needed me to be.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's frantic voice call as he pounded on the door. I stayed where I was.

"Bella, please. I'm sorry."

I cried harder.

"I'm worried about you, Bella. Please open the door."

"Alright, if you don't open the damn door in ten seconds, I'm breaking in."

And then I got up and slowly moved towards the door because I knew that he really would break the door to reach me.

As soon as I turned the knob, Edward enveloped me in a hug. He soothingly rocked me back and forth. "Bella, what's wrong? Tell me. Let me fix it," he begged.

I sniffled. "You," I whispered into his shirt.

Edward immediately pulled away. "Me? I'm your problem?" he asked, looking crestfallen.

"You're too good to me," I mumbled, not looking at his hurt face.

He laughed. "Oh Bella. If I could have a dollar for every time you have said that to me, I'll be the richest guy on Earth," he said, still chuckling.

I frowned. "I don't remember…" I was about to say that I didn't recall ever saying that, but stopped when I realized that of course I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything that has to do with him. "Look, it's true. I don't deserve you." I said, feeling defeated.

"Don't be silly, Bella," Edward disagreed firmly.

"I'm not," I protested. "I mean you're practically perfect. I don't know why you put up with me when I have this…this…curse! I don't think I can love you and you deserve better. Honestly, I don't know how why you're even with me. Maybe you feel guilty, or pity me, or something," I thought out loud.

Edward eyes turned darker, to a forest green that burned with intensity. He looked almost…angry? "Bella." He pinched his nose. "Do you seriously believe that I'm with you because I feel _guilty_?" he asked through clenched teeth. He didn't wait for a response. "How can you not see how much I care for you? How much I love you? Isn't my adoration obvious? Because Bella, I'm with you because you make me happier than I've ever been. I'm with you because I love you. Please don't doubt that."

I concentrated on the carpeted floor, blinking back tears. "I'm sorry," I whispered sadly.

"Sorry? What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry you fell in love with me," I clarified.

I looked at Edward and watched his face soften. He leaned in, kissed one stray tear away, and pecked me gently and softly on my lips. "I'm not," he whispered. He smiled brightly as he pulled away slightly. "I meant what I said earlier, Bella. I don't expect you to love me. I'll take whatever you're willing to give."

My lips slowly curved upwards. So, yes, I still think I don't deserve such a wonderful understanding man. I'll probably always think that. But breathing in his sweet, familiar scent and feeling his strong, protective arms around me, I couldn't help but feel…happy.

I sighed. "Why couldn't I have met you one day before the accident?" I asked.

Edward smiled sadly and gently kissed my forehead. "I don't know, Bella. I just don't know."

**

* * *

Edward POV**

"Bella, no," I protested as she walked towards her car. It's been about two hours since I expressed my unconditional love for her in the kitchen. I have to admit, I've never been so scared and sad when she ran out of the kitchen. I thought I'd lost her forever. That by telling her I love her, I had overwhelmed her. I was so frightened that she would never want to see me again. If she had asked me to leave, I would have. I couldn't say no to her. I wouldn't be able to go against her wishes. But I also knew that my life would be empty without her. So I was incredibly happy that I'm still with Bella. So happy. Of course, I was a little sad that she doesn't feel the same about me. Was that possible? To be happy and sad at the same time? Well, I was. Even though I expected her to not return my love, it still hurt when she didn't. But I was being completely honest when I told her that I'm content taking whatever she wants to give me. I was just ecstatic that she really, _really_ likes me. She said that she doesn't deserve me, but she has no idea. I don't deserve someone as selfless, kind, and strong as she was.

"Eedddwardd." Bella beautifully sang, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, holding the door to her truck open.

I frowned. "I still don't see why we can't take my Volvo."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Didn't we already have this conversation? Come on," she urged. "We're going to be late."

I sighed but made my way over to the truck. After we had talked outside Alice's bathroom, we finished making the cake. Bella continued teaching me how to cook and I didn't mess up once. Okay, okay, maybe I screwed up once or twice…or ten times. Sheesh. But Bella never made me feel like an idiot. She was so kind and patient. She was probably every student's favorite teacher, you know, before the accident. Anyway, as we waited for the cake to bake, we cleaned the whole kitchen. It took a long time seeing as our food fight left it a mess. But when we finished, the kitchen was spotless and the cake was ready. It looked delicious but when I made a move to have a piece, Bella slapped my hand with a spatula. Afterwards, we went back to Bella's house. I drove my Volvo to my place so I could change and wash away all the flour and mustard off me. Bella did the same at her house. Once I finished, I drove back to her house. And here we are. We were about to drive to the bonfire. And even though it is taking place at the beach, we still dressed in heavy coats and jeans. It was winter after all.

"So where exactly is this Jake's house?" I asked.

"At the reservation. You know, La Push," she answered.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I've heard of it but I've never been there."

"So you've never been to First Beach?" She sounded surprised. I shook my head in response and she reached over and intertwined our fingers. "Then this is going to be so much fun!" she cheered. I smiled at her enthusiasm and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. For the rest of the car ride, Bella chatted about the people we were going to see when we got there. She told me all about her friend Jacob and about Emily, Vanessa, Seth, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, Paul, and Billy. It was very entertaining to hear some of her childhood stories, but all too soon Bella parked her gigantic truck in a small house's driveway.

"Where are we?" I asked in confusion.

"Billy's house," Bella answered, getting out of the truck.

"Aren't we going to the beach?" I questioned, following her.

"Yeah, but we can't exactly park in the beach, can we? So we have to walk from here." She walked to the back of the truck and grabbed a light blue blanket and our cake. I hurried to where she was and took the blanket and cake from her.

Bella sighed. "You know, I am very capable of carrying my own blanket and cake."

"Yes, but humor me, please," I told her. She eventually nodded and we held hands as we walked through the woods. After ten minutes of strolling, we arrived. It was about seven at night, so the sky was dark. The full moon shone brightly and surprisingly there wasn't a rain cloud in sight. The ocean was a dark blue and the waves were gentle. On the sand, a large bright orange bonfire stood. There were about 40 people sitting in lawn chairs or blankets surrounding the fire. A radio was playing and everyone looked to be having fun. There were people of every age. Grandparents, middle-aged parents, adults, young adults, teenagers, kids, and toddlers.

"Bella!" A loud voice greeted. We both turned around to see tall, brown-skinned guy wearing a huge smile. Bella immediately left my grasp and ran towards him. I quickly followed; wanting to make sure she didn't fall and injure herself.

"Jake!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Ahh, so this is Jake. Jacob, her best friend. Who is married. So there is no need to get jealous here, Edward, I reminded myself.

He let out a big laugh. "Bella." he greeted, hugging her back. I stood awkwardly to the side, letting the two friends reunite. Just friends. He is happily married. Yup.

Bella pulled back after awhile. "Look at you. You keep on getting bigger and bigger every time I see you."

"Are you sure you aren't just shrinking, shortie?" Jake teased.

Bella swatted him. "I am not short," she huffed. "I'm average-sized."

He laughed and Bella pouted.

"Oh Jake!" Bella suddenly exclaimed. "You have to meet my boyfriend." I smiled. Her boyfriend.

"Boyfriend? Since when did you get a boyfriend? Who is he?" he asked, looking confused and slightly panicked.

"That would be me." I stepped closer so he could see me. He didn't exactly glare at me, but he didn't look like he liked me either. I extended my hand out to him. "I'm Edward," I introduced myself.

"Jacob," he said shortly, grabbing my outreached hand. We both squeezed the other's hand really hard while we shook. I smiled smugly when he let go first. Now he glared at me.

Bella smiled, not noticing our less than friendly expressions. "Well Jake, I'm going to introduce Edward to everyone else. You know this is his first time at First Beach? So I have to give him a tour, too," Bella rambled. I grinned and grasped her hand in mine. It didn't escape my notice how Jake glanced at our intertwined hands. I pulled her closer.

"Sure, Bella. Have fun. We'll catch up later," he said. Bella nodded and we walked closer to the fire. Bella then walked around and introduced me to almost everyone present. I couldn't help but to smile hugely when she introduced me as her boyfriend to everyone. After awhile, we saw Rose, Emmett, Nikki, Mike, and Alice lying on some blankets. Charlie and a guy I learned to be Billy were sitting off to the side. We walked over.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she saw us approaching. She ripped Bella away from me and hugged her tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Bella laughed her beautiful laugh. "Alice, we saw each other yesterday," she said, hugging her back.

Alice frowned. "No we didn't."

Belle furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, remember, you dropped Tyler off so I could babysit him."

Everyone looked at each other uneasily.

Alice smiled. "That was more than a year ago, Bella," she gently reminded her.

"Oh." She blushed. "Sorry. I forget sometimes."

"No need to apologize," Alice dismissed, back to her cheery self.

I put an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her warm body towards mine. She still looked sad. "You know, it's partly my fault that you haven't seen Bella much," I announced, changing the subject. Everyone looked confused. "I've been hogging her." I clarified, kissing Bella's forehead softly.

Bella smiled at me. "I'm not complaining," she whispered. I grinned and looked into her deep, chocolate eyes.

"Good," I whispered back. "Because I don't like to share." We gazed at each other until we heard gagging sounds behind us. I turned around to see Emmett and Mike on their knees, fake vomiting.

Rose hit the back of Emmett's head. "Stop it. You shouldn't make fun of them. Actually, you should be taking notes. When is the last time you said something that sweet to me? Maybe if you took pointers from Edward, you wouldn't be sleeping in the couch so much." Rose scolded.

"Ooh dude! You just got burned!" Mike grinned. Rose hit him, too. "Hey! That hurt." He rubbed the spot where the punch landed.

"Baby," she grumbled.

"Rose," Emmett started, ignoring Mike. "I don't need any gushy stuff to woo you. All I need are these." He flexed his muscles. Rose rolled her eyes at him, but smiled at him nonetheless. Honestly, after all the months I spent with them, it still confuses me how Rose and Emmett are together. All I know is that they both really love each other. I laid down Bella's blanket and motioned her to sit down first. She did and I followed. As soon as I sat, Bella laid her head on my shoulder and put her arm around me. I smiled. And then Nikki crawled onto both of our laps. She rested her head on my knee and her legs across Bella's lap. Nikki and I have grown close over the past months. She was so adorable, kinda like her gorgeous aunt that was sitting right next to me. Mike has also attached himself to our outgoings. He and Jasper and Alice are on friendly terms. And Rose and Emmett at least don't glare at him every time they see him anymore.

"Hey, where is Jasper and Tyler?" Bella asked.

"They went to go get us some hotdogs," Alice answered. Bella nodded.

"Bella?" Emmett asked excitedly. "Please tell me that that is your famous apple cinnamon cake." He pointed towards the cake pan I set down earlier.

"Yup," she confirmed. Emmett licked his lips and reached out to grab the pan.

Rose slapped his hands. "No dessert until you finish your dinner. Honestly, it's like I'm raising two kids."

"But Rosie." Emmett pouted. "It's not my fault Jasper is taking so long." As soon as the words left Emmett's mouth, Jasper came holding a bag of hotdogs in his hands with Tyler holding a bag of hotdog buns. "Well, finally!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Shut up. I couldn't help how long the line was. You're lucky I didn't make you get your own hotdogs," Jasper defended. He turned and smiled when he saw Bella and me. "Hey, Bella. Edward," he greeted.

"Hey, Jasper," Bella waved cheerfully.

"Hey," I smiled in greeting as I ran hand through Nikki's soft blond curls.

"Auntie Belly!" Tyler cried more enthusiastically. He quickly walked and launched himself into Bella's lap. Nikki made an annoyed sound and moved her legs out of the way so she was sitting fully on my lap and Tyler was on Bella's.

"Tyler!" Bella greeted, hugging him. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

Tyler looked at her. "We saw each other yesterday. You gave me a lollipop." Bella frowned. "But don't worry. I still missed you today." He patted her arm reassuringly and Bella's frown turned into a small grin. Tyler turned his bright blue eyes to me. "Hello, Mister," he greeted me politely.

I sighed. "Tyler, I'm not teaching you right now. There is no need to call me Mister. Call me Edward."

Nikki leaned towards Tyler. "Psst, he likes it when you call him Eddie," she whispered to him. I frowned because I absolutely dislike being called Eddie. The only reason I let Nikki call me Eddie is because she says it so sweetly that it's impossible to be irritated with her.

"Okay," Tyler whispered back. "Guess what, Eddie. Today I woke up and found a penny on my bed! I didn't know how it got there, but it means I have good luck today, right?"

"My mommy says the penny is only lucky if it is heads up," Nikki answered. "I found a quarter today that was heads-up, though. Is that lucky, Eddie?" Nikki asked. And so Nikki, Tyler, and I had us a nice conversation while Emmett and Rose argued. Alice and Jasper held hands while Alice conversed with Bella and Jasper talked to Mike.

"Hey, you guys. Can we eat now?" Emmett asked. "I'm starving!" he exclaimed.

"You're always hungry, Daddy." Nikki said. Emmett winked at her.

"Mommy, can Eddie roast my hotdog?" Tyler asked Alice. Alice nodded her approval.

"Come on Nik, I'll help you roast yours." Emmett offered.

Nikki frowned. "But Daddy, last time you made my hotdog black."

Emmett pouted. "It's not my fault the fire was too hot," he defended.

"Yes it is," Jasper disagreed. "You had it in there for like ten minutes."

"Did not," Emmett protested, raising his voice.

"Calm down, guys. Edward and I will take the kids," Bella offered. Nikki and Tyler cheered.

"Come one, Eddie," Tyler urged, getting up.

"Yeah, Auntie Belly," Nikki said, following Tyler.

"Eddie?" Bella whispered to me, smiling.

I shrugged. "Don't ask me. But if I'm being honest, Belly and Eddie have a nice ring to it," I answered, smiling when Bella laughed and blushed.

"So does Rosie and Emmy. And Jazzy and Ally," she added.

I grinned in agreement. "Oh and um Bella, I don't know how to roast a hotdog on a fire," I admitted.

"I'll help you," she promised. I nodded and stood up. I offered her a hand and pulled her up. We got a suitable amount of hotdogs and buns and led Nikki and Tyler towards the fire.

"Okay you guys, don't get to close to the fire. Edward and I will roast your hotdogs and you guys stand behind us. Not in front, ok?" The kids nodded excitedly.

When we got to the fire, Bella handed me a stick from the stick pile and showed me how to place the hotdog at the end of the stick.

"And then just put the hotdog at the bottom of the fire. Turn it every so often so that the whole hotdog heats evenly. It's like roasting a marshmallow," she explained. I followed her instructions and soon we both finished the kids' hotdogs. We put them on buns and handed it to them.

"Hey," Rose suddenly greeted from behind.

"Hey," We all chorused back, turning away from the fire to face her.

"Auntie Rosie, where is Uncle Emmy?" Tyler asked.

Rose got down at his eye-level. "Well Tyler, your uncle is an idiot and cannot roast a hotdog if his life depended on it."

"Daddy burnt another hotdog again, didn't he?" Nikki guessed. Rose nodded.

"How many this time?" Bella asked.

"Five," Rose answered, shaking her head. "He's getting some more as we speak. How many have you burnt Edward?" she asked me.

"He hasn't ruined one., Bella stated proudly. I beamed.

Rose's eyebrows rose. "Impressive," she commented.

Tyler tugged on Rose's sleeve. "Where's Mommy?"

Rose smiled. "Mommy is with Daddy. They're sitting where we were sitting before."

"I want to show Mommy my hotdog," Tyler told her seriously.

Rose laughed. "Of course. Let's go," Rose turned to face Bella and I. "Is it cool if I take them back?" she asked.

We nodded.

"Now before you go, what do you say to Bella and Edward?" Rose put her hands on her hips and stared at the kids sternly.

"Thank you Uncle Eddie and Auntie Belly for the hotdogs," Nikki and Tyler chorused.

Did they just call me _Uncle_ Eddie? I smiled at the thought. Rose and Bella didn't seem to find anything unusual about their statement so I didn't comment on it.

"You're welcome," Bella responded simply, grinning at them. She gave both of them a swift kiss to the forehead before Rose and them left us, leaving Bella and I alone. Well, except for the twenty or so people beside us who were also roasting hotdogs.

"So are beach bonfires common here?" I asked Bella as we prepared our own hotdogs.

"Yeah, ever since I was two I've been coming to these. They usually have them every 4th of July. It's unusual to have one in the winter, though. This time we are just welcoming Jake back."

I pursed my lips at the mention of him. "And how long is Jake staying?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Uh not long. Probably just a week or so. The only reason he visited besides seeing his dad again is because he said he had some big news that he just had to tell everybody in person," Bella explained. She took her hotdog out of reach of the fire. "Do you think this is good enough?" she held the stick towards me so I could see her evenly cooked hotdog.

"Perfect. As always," I commented. She smiled at my compliment. I took my hotdog out, too, and after her nod of approval, we both placed them in the hotdog buns. Hand and hand, Bella led me towards the picnic table where the condiments were sitting.

"Eww. Mustard?" Bella winkled her nose adorably while I squirted some on my hotdog.

I looked at her incredulously. "What? Don't tell me you eat your hotdog without mustard."

"Of course I don't. It's disgusting."

"Well you didn't seem to have any problem with mustard when you were squirting me with it earlier today," I teased.

Bella laughed. "That's different," she insisted

I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue. "Are you done?" I asked. She nodded and I glanced distastefully at her mustard-deprived hotdog.

Bella ignored my pointed look. "Are you done?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yup, let's go, love." I held out my hand for her to take. She looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked, wondering if I had mustard on my face or something. She shrugged and took my hand. I gladly led her to the spot we previously occupied. But this time there were a lot more people. In addition to everyone that was there before, there was Jake, Ben—who I had met earlier—and another brown-haired girl that I didn't recognize. We sat down on the blanket and joined everyone.

"Oh, Angela this is my boyfriend, Edward," Bella introduced. Cue my huge smile at the word boyfriend. "Edward, this is my old friend from high school. She is also Ben's wife." I nodded in greeting and she smiled.

"So you're the guy who made the infamous tape, huh?" Angela asked me.

I nodded and Bella squeezed my hand.

"Woah," she looked impressed. "So every day you help her realize what happened and you wait patiently for her to be okay with it and then you make her fall for you? Every single day?"

"Uh, yeah, that's the idea," I confirmed, all of a sudden self-conscious.

"Is he the sweetest?" Bella asked fondly, staring adoringly at me. I smiled at her.

"He is," Angela agreed. She turned to Ben and smacked him on the chest. "Ugh! You don't even open the car door for me anymore," she scolded.

Everyone laughed at Ben's dumbstruck expression.

"Don't be too hard on him, Ang." Bella said. "Honestly, I feel like the luckiest person in the world. Like I'm on top of the world, you know? All because Edward decided to take a chance on little 'ole me," Bella said to Angela, but continued looking at me.

I pressed my forehead against hers. "On the contrary, I think I'm the lucky one," I disagreed, kissing her smooth curved nose. Just as I hoped, Bella blushed a beautiful red. Yup, I'm definitely the luckiest person in the world.

"Aww!" Angela, Alice, and even Rose chorused. They then proceeded to glare at their husbands. Mike and Jake laughed at Ben's, Jasper's, and Emmett's expense.

"Mommy?" Nikki climbed into Rose's lap. She and Tyler had previously been playing with each other. "Can we go see the ocean now? Please, uou promised."

"Yeah, Mommy. You promised," Tyler added, tugging on Alice's arm.

"Of course we'll go closer to the ocean," Rose answered, running her hand through Nikki's hair.

"I'll come, too," Angela offered.

"Me too," Bella said, getting up.

I frowned at the loss of contact. Bella, noticing, ran her fingers over my frown. "I'll be back soon," she promised.

"Not soon enough," I mumbled between her soft fingers.

"I'll miss you, too. But I really haven't seen Angela in awhile." Bella looked torn.

"Go. Have fun. I'll be waiting for you to be back in my arms again."

"Aww!" The girls chorused again.

Bella blushed and she turned around to walk away with her friends. I stared wistfully at her until she was out of sight.

"Nice going, Edward," Emmett said sarcastically once he was sure the girls were out of earshot.

"What?" l asked.

"_On the contrary, I think I'm the lucky one,_" Ben mocked.

"_Not soon enough,_" Jake continued.

"_I'll be waiting for you to be back in my arms again,_" Jasper repeated.

"You are making us look like douche bags!" Emmett whined.

I shrugged. "Not my fault."

Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Ben sighed in frustration.

"I'm glad I don't have a steady girl to worry about," Mike commented, sounding smug.

"Girls," Jake mumbled. "Don't even get me started."

"They're impossible to understand," Jasper agreed. "Like one time, Alice wanted me to go shopping with her. And I was like sure, because I knew if I said no she would get insulted for some reason. But I didn't really want to go since there was this game I really wanted to watch. It must have been obvious that I didn't want to shop, so Alice said I didn't have to go if I didn't want to. So I said okay, then I won't go. And then she got all mad and refused to speak to me for the rest of the day," Jasper reminisced.

"But she said you didn't have to go!" Ben countered.

"I know!" Jasper exclaimed, looking baffled.

"Well that's not nearly as bad how Angela freaked out when…" So everyone told their own stories about their own fights with their wife and past girlfriends. I've got to say, Mike's were the most amusing. How could you forget Valentine's Day? It's a national holiday! I didn't really add to the conversation. Sure Bella and I have had our spats here and there, but they never lasted more than a few hours. We were really good at making up. And plus it helps that whenever Bella was mad at you, all you had to do is show up at her doorstep with some daffodils and a big apology and she melts.

"Ooh. This is a good one," Jake started "Okay, so it was Vanessa's birthday, right? And I asked her what she wanted for her birthday, and she's like oh I don't want anything. So I don't get her anything because she said she didn't want a present. And then she gets pissed at me and refused to talk to me for three days. Three! And she refused to tell me why she was so mad."

"Exactly," Emmett added. "They always go 'well if you really cared, you would know why I'm mad.'"

Ben shook his head. "Women. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Amen to that," Mike said.

"You know what the key is?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. "You have to make sure they know who is the boss. Rosie knows I'm in charge. Sure occasionally you let them think they're calling the shots, but really you are the one on top. Yup, you have to be the boss," Emmett told us.

"Excuse me?" A sharp voice asked from behind. We all turned around to see Bella, Angela, Nikki, Tyler, and lastly Rose who had her hand on her hip and was glaring at Emmett. Emmett's face immediately blanched. Bella and I smiled when we made contact. I opened up my arms for her and she walked over and sat between my legs. I put my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her silky hair.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back, blushing. Together we watched the scene in front of us.

"Uh, Emmett! How could you say such a thing?" Ben exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah," Jasper caught on. "That's the craziest thing I ever heard." Angela and Alice smiled in satisfaction and pecked their husbands on the cheek.

"Uh hi Rose." Emmett ignored them. "How much did you hear?" he asked nervously.

"Oh not much. Just everything you said after 'you know what the key is'" She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh! So you weren't here to hear me say 'what I'm about to say is totally a joke and not meant to be taken seriously?'" Emmett asked.

"Nice try," Rose growled. She turned away and stalked off.

"Rosie, baby! I didn't mean anything. We were just goofing off," Emmett started towards the direction that Rose went off to.

"Emmett," I called.

"Yeah?" he glanced back.

"Give her a flower," I advised, gesturing towards the woods where there was bound to be some type of flower.

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, good idea," he said quickly before rushing off.

"Does this happen often?" I asked everyone who looked unaffected by what had just transpired.

"Oh yeah. Ever since they were kids," Alice answered.

"Emmett says something stupid that he doesn't mean and Rose gets mad. Don't worry, those two love each other. Wait five minutes and they will be making out," Jasper assured.

"My parents are crazy," Nikki offered.

Everyone laughed.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Emmett and Rose came back hand in hand.

Emmett grinned at Bella and me. "So can we have some cake now?" he asked.

Bella grinned. "Of course." She reached over to grab the cake pans we set down earlier and Rose got the paper plates and plastic forks.

"I can't wait to taste the cake, Bella. I remember how good of a cook you are," Jake commented once everyone was served and ready to dig in.

Bella blushed. "Well, I can't take all the credit. I had some help."

"Who?" Alice asked, her blue eyes curious.

"Edward," she smiled at me.

Alice, Mike, Jasper, Rose, and even Emmett widened their eyes.

"Oh uh I'm not so hungry anymore." Mike pushed away his plate.

"Yeah, me either," Rose added. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett looked uneasy. They have all had experience with my cooking.

I frowned, hurt by their rejection.

"Hey! Come on guys. Edward and I worked hard on this cake. No one asked us to cook. We did it for you guys. Now stop complaining and eat the cake," Bella scolded, a fierce fire burning in her eyes. I smiled at the fact she was defending me.

Angela took a hesitant bite of her cake. She closed her eyes in pleasure. "Mmm. This is good, guys," she said honestly. I grinned. Everyone else had a bite.

"Yeah, it is good. Sorry, Edward," Alice apologized.

"No problem. You guys can call me Chef Edward from now on." I joked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Now, now. Let's not let this go to our heads."

"Agreed," Bella said. "We still have a lot of work to do, Edward."

I groaned. "Can't we just leave the cooking to you now?" I asked, pouting. "You're so good at it," I added.

Bella laughed. "Nice try. What's wrong? Didn't you have fun today?" she asked, sounding slightly hurt.

I widened my eyes. "No, no, Bella. I had a blast. But then again, I always have fun when I'm with you."

Emmett sighed. "Not this mushy stuff again," he mumbled.

"Yeah. I'm eating here," Mike added.

"No one told you guys to eavesdrop," I countered.

They didn't have a response to that.

"Nessie!" I heard Alice squeal suddenly. I followed her voice and saw her hugging a brown-haired medium height lady who had appeared.

Everyone got up and crowded around her. I followed more slowly and stood next to Bella. I assumed the new arrival was Jake's wife.

"Okay you guys settle down." Jake ordered lightly with his arm around Vanessa's (Nessie's) waist. "It's time to announce our big news."

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sorry," Vanessa apologized. "I got hung up at the office."

"It's fine," Bella assured her. Vanessa smiled at her, and then her kind blue eyes landed on me.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't believe I've met you before." I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but she raised a manicure hand. "Hold on. Let me see. Bronze hair, green eyes, body like a God, tall, muscular, and a killer smile that just makes you melt. You must be Edward, Bella's boyfriend."

"Uh yeah," I mumbled at her description. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Bella." She shrugged. I glanced questionably at Bella but she looked just as confused. "She sent me an e-mail a month ago. Everything I said is how she described you to me."

"I did?" Bella asked.

"Yup. And you also told me about your date to the zoo and how much fun you had." She informed.

I smiled. "That was our 19th date," I said.

"I love the zoo. I wish I could remember it," Bella said wistfully.

"I still have the e-mail. I can forward it to you and you can read it. You described it in great detail."

Bella smiled hugely. "Really? That would be great!"

"I would like to read this e-mail, too," I added.

Bella shoved me. "No way, mister. I have no idea how many embarrassing things are in there."

I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Can we hear the news now?" Alice begged, bouncing on her toes excitedly.

"Of course," Jake said. He looked at Vanessa. "My girl and I are going to have a baby," He announced. Cheering broke out immediately. Alice squealed.

Bella hugged both of them. "Congratulations," she said.

"Yeah man. Way to go," Emmett slapped Jacob's back.

Everyone echoed his sentiments.

"Thanks you guys," Vanessa said.

"How far along are you?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. What are you going to name him slash her?" Rose added. The women formed their own circle and fired questions at Vanessa.

"Well, I should probably go tell everyone else," Jake said, leaving with a wave of his hand.

"Daddy?" Tyler asked Jasper.

Jasper kneeled down to his son's eye level. "Yeah, bud?" he questioned.

"Where do babies come from?" Tyler wondered.

Jasper eyes widened and he choked on what appeared to be oxygen. Emmett laughed at his expression.

"Daddy, I want to know, too." Nikki added, looking at Emmett. Emmett's face then matched Jasper's. I laughed at both of them and walked away before I had to listen to their probably fake explanations. I sat down where Bella and I had been previously and stared at her as she talked to her friends. She was so exquisite. I loved seeing her laugh—how her head falls back and she lets out such a beautiful sound. And the cute little expressions she makes. Ugh. I sound like such a love-stuck fool. But I can't help it. Trust me; you'll see what I'm talking about when you fall in love. I must have been so distracted by her beauty that I didn't hear Jake approach me.

"Hey," he sat next to me.

"Hey." I said quietly before going back to gazing at my girlfriend.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he mumbled.

I reluctantly turned to face him. "About what?"

"When we met. I could have been nicer. I'm just protective over her. She's like my little sister. And I didn't think Bella could ever have a boyfriend. With…you know…"

"Her damaged temporal lobe," I finished.

"Yeah. So I was a little surprised."

"It's cool. It's nice of you to apologize, though."

"Emmett told me that it was you who came up with the idea to make a the Video. That's really something. Thanks by the way. None of us would have thought of that," he continued.

I shrugged. "It wasn't much. I had a lot of help." I went back to look at Bella. In truth, the video had taken a lot of time and effort, but her happiness was worth it.

"You love her," he stated after a while of comfortable silence.

"What?"

"You love her," he repeated. I opened my mouth to respond but he held a hand up to stop me; just like his wife did previously. "Don't try to deny it. You've been staring at her for like twenty minutes straight, and what about all that gushy stuff you said earlier? Plus, it seems like you can't keep your hands off her," he listed.

My ears turned pink. "I wasn't going to deny it. I love her and I'm not ashamed of that. But is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah. She loves you, too, you know?"

"No she doesn't," I disagreed sadly.

"Did she say she didn't?" he asked, sounding shocked.

I nodded.

He frowned. "Well I've known Bella since I was born. She's in love with you," he assured.

"How do you know?" I asked, desperately wanting to believe him.

"Dude, have you seen the way she looks at you? She couldn't keep her hands off of you either. You guys always have to be holding hands or hugging each other. And there's something different about her-like she has a twinkle in her eyes that she didn't have before. Not that she wasn't happy before she met you, but now she's like twenty times happier. And you manage to get that twinkle in her eyes every day after spending only a few hours with her. You must be special to her. Bella's always believed she didn't need a guy to be happy. I mean, after her parent's rocky marriage she didn't really believe in that soul mate and true love stuff. Of course, she believed there was such a thing as love. How could she not when she spent her whole life with couples like Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and Vanessa and me. She just didn't think love was for her, you know? But that's changed. Because of you, I think. So maybe she says she doesn't love you. But she can. And she probably will. Just give her some time. I think she's just protecting her heart."

I mulled over what he said. "Thanks," I finally said. "I didn't know all that stuff about her," I added, feeling hopeful after his explanation.

"No problem. I like you Edward. You seem like a good guy. But if you break her heart—" He started.

This time I was the one who held the hand up. "Yeah, yeah. If I break her heart, you'll break my face. I've heard it at all before. Mike, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie, Rose, and Alice all told me the same thing so you can hold your breath. Heck, even Nikki and Tyler said that if I made Bella sad, they wouldn't be friends with me anymore. What I don't get, though, is how I can possibly break her heart. Don't you get it? I can drown in the ocean right now and get eaten by huge sharks and she wouldn't even care. Sure she'll be sad for a few hours. But as soon as she falls asleep, she won't even know that I existed," I said bitterly. I took a deep breath and pinched my nose. "Sorry. I really do love her. And I couldn't possibly leave her. I'm okay with her condition, really. But sometimes it just gets to me. Is it so bad of me to want her to be rid of her amnesia? For her to remember me?"

"Of course it's okay. Heck dude, I admire you. If I was in your position, I don't know what I'd do. I can't imagine how it feels to finally fall in love with the women of your dreams only to find that she can't remember you the next day. But I think, to use your scenario, if you drowned in the ocean and got eaten by huge sharks, Bella _would_ care the next day," he said.

I looked at him incredulously. "Get real, Jake. It's not going to happen. No way, no how."

"I'm not saying she will remember you. But she would lose that sparkle I was talking about earlier. And you know I was talking to Charlie, Emmett, and Alice. Remember when you took that trip to visit your parents or something?" I nodded. Around August, my mom missed me so she asked me to go see her. I went to Chicago for three days. It was probably the hardest days of my life. Spending 72 hours away from Bella was not my idea of fun. "And you know how Bella sings in the shower when she gets up?" I nodded again. I hear her sing every morning when I enter her house. She sounded beautiful. "She never used to do that. Charlie said it started the day after she met you. And he also said that when you left, she didn't sing. They didn't show her the video for those three days so she didn't know you existed. But Alice said she noticed a difference. Apparently Bella was less talkative and she looked sad even though she didn't have a reason to be. Emmett said that when he asked Bella why she looked so blue, she responded that she didn't know. She said it was like she had a stomach ache but her stomach didn't hurt, it was her heart that was hurting," Jake explained.

I smiled. That was exactly what I felt the weekend we were apart. Like I left a piece of me at Forks and that piece was Bella. Hope filled me. Maybe Bella would be able to love me. Maybe not. But no matter what, I didn't think I could stop hoping.

Then I shook my head, feeling stupid. "She can't fall in love with someone in one day. No one can."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Ever heard of love at first sight?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Be serious."

"When say you can't get someone to fall in love in with you in one day, you're partly right. But this isn't like two random people meeting on the street, getting some coffee, and then saying they all of a sudden love each other. Bella already knows you pretty well before she even 'meets' you. The video shows a lot about her relationship with you and all that you have done for you. She already knows that you care deeply for her. You made the video for her and despite her condition you are still with her. Girls eat that stuff up. So she knows all about you, your favorite colors and hobbies and whatnot from the video, and you guys must have a lot in common. So it's like she's known you for a week before she actually see's your face," He countered.

"Yeah well people don't fall for each other in one week," I argued.

"You did,' he accused.

"Did not. It was two weeks."

"Well I heard that of those weeks, you spent a whole week away from her," he said, talking about the week I stayed away from Bella after I found out about her inability to ever remember me.

I sighed.

"Aha! I'm right and you know it."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him, changing the subject.

Jake thought about the question for a minute. "Just look at her." I did. And saw that she wasn't with Vanessa or any other girl. She was sitting on a log with ten kids surrounding her, including Nikki and Tyler. They varied in age. Some seem to be as little as three and the oldest looked to be twelve. It looked like Bella was telling them a story and their face were intent with interest. I smiled at the sight. "Now that's a girl who deserves everything that life can offer her. As far as I'm concerned, a girl as special as Bella does not deserve to have amnesia. What she does deserve is happiness. And you—" He pointed at me. "You obviously give her that happiness. So I want to make sure that you won't leave her. That you know that she cares for you, too."

"I'm not leaving her. I can guarantee that."

Jake nodded, satisfied and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Hey guys," Bella greeted from behind us. I jumped, startled, because I didn't hear her approach.

"Hey, Bells. What were you doing with those kids?" Jake asked.

"Oh I told them a ghost story." She bit her lip. "I hope I didn't scare them too much," she said, sounding worried.

I chuckled. "I'm sure you didn't." I assured her. I patted a spot next to me on the blanket and she sat down. I wrapped my arms around her.

"So what were you guys talking about?" she asked, curiously. I pursed my lips, not wanting her to know that we were discussing her condition.

"Just how beautiful we both think you are," Jake said seriously.

Bella blushed and giggled.

Jake eyes narrowed at her giggle. "You sound giddy. Why?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because one of my best guy friends is talking to my boyfriend and they seem to like each other. Yay!" She clapped her hands, her eyes shining brightly. Jake caught my eye, mouthed 'sparkle', and gestured towards her eyes.

"Anyway, I came here for you, Edward. I wanted us to go closer to the ocean. It's really beautiful out there," she explained.

"You don't need to persuade me, Bella. Of course I'll go." I kissed her temple quickly before standing up and lifting her up, too.

She hesitated before leaving. "You can join us if you want, Jake," she offered.

I frowned, wanting Jake to refuse. Not that I didn't like the guy. I just wanted to be alone with Bella.

"Nah," he said. "You two lovebirds continue your date." I shot him a grateful glance, and he shrugged in response.

"Okay, Jake. See you later, I guess," Bella said.

"See ya, Bells. Oh and Masen, try not to drown and get eaten by sharks," he chuckled.

I smirked at him. "I'll try. Catch you later, Black," I called as I walked hand and hand with Bella towards the ocean.

"What was he talking about?" Bella asked me.

I shrugged. "He's crazy."

"Well, that's Jake for you." Bella rolled her eyes. "Ooh. Wanna race?

"I don't think—" I started, but Bella was already running. I sighed before taking off after her. I easily reached her and hugged her from behind. "I really don't see why you insist on racing so much when you lose all the time," I whispered into her neck.

Bella shivered. "I like running. I mean, I'm not good at it seeing as I'm a little bit clumsy—"

"A little bit?" I snorted.

She shoved me playfully. "Oh shut up. Okay, I'm really clumsy. So I don't run. But when I'm with you, I don't know, I just feel like you would never let me fall."

"Never," I agreed firmly, kissing her neck to seal the promise. I was awarded with another shiver.

"Edward?" I hummed a response. "Look up," she commanded. I followed her directions and found that we had ran right next to the ocean. It certainly was a sight to see. The moonlight danced on the ocean and the water seemed to sparkle. The waves were gentle and beautiful.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Bella asked in awe.

"Yes," I agreed.

"I love the ocean. It is so filled with so many possibilities and mysteries. Doesn't it look like it can goes on forever? I feel so small standing next to it, you know?"

I didn't answer. I just rested my chin on top of her sweet-smelling chocolate hair. "I love you," I whispered.

"And I love…that you love me. I'm sorry. That sounds lame. But it's the best I can offer. I'm sorry," Bella said miserably.

I nuzzled her neck. "Don't be sorry. Just because I say it doesn't mean I expect you to say it back. I just love telling you that I love you."

Bella bit her lip. "Are you going to tell me tomorrow?" she asked.

I frowned. Based on today's actions, I had no doubt in my mind that I wasn't going to tell her that I loved her until I was sure she could say it back.

"I don't think so," I answered.

"That's not fair," she declared.

"How so?"

"You should be able to tell the women you love that you love her every day," she said firmly.

"But Bella—"

"No buts. I know I freaked out this morning but—"

"I thought you said no buts," I accused.

"Whatever," Bella rolled her eyes.

"I never want to make you cry again," I reasoned softly.

Bella turned around so we were face to face. "Oh, Edward. I wasn't crying because you told me you loved me, I cried because I didn't think I could love you back. And I felt bad for you."

"And if I tell you again, you would feel the same way."

"Maybe. But I don't think so. You kinda caught me off guard. But if you build up to it, maybe I won't freak out," she theorized.

"So what do you propose I do?"

"Tell me you love me tomorrow. But don't let me run away this time. And do the thing with your  
eyes—"

"Wait, what thing?" I asked curiously.

She blushed. "The thing where you look upwards at me…from under your eyelashes. And smile, too. That makes me lose every train of thought," she admitted.

I smirked and did what she suggested, giving her my crooked smile. "Like this?" I asked.

She blinked rapidly and looked dazed. "Yeah, yeah, that," she stammered.

I smirked again and she blushed. "Don't be embarrassed. You render me speechless almost every minute. Especially when you blush. And when you do that face."

"What? What face?" Bella looked eager.

"You bite your lip adorably and look at me sweetly through your eyelashes. Oh and you're blushing, too. Can't forget the blush," I informed.

Of course she blushed. And then she bit her lip and gazed at me through her eyelashes. I don't even think she realized that she was doing exactly what I described. Either way, I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her closer and captured her lips with mine. It took awhile for her to respond, but when she did, we kissed long and hard. Her little hands took her rightful spot in my bushy hair and my arms held her close.

"Sorry," I whispered after we pulled away. "I couldn't help myself. You're too beautiful for your own good."

Bella rested her head against my chest. I wondered if she could hear my heart beating loudly and rapidly. "Don't ever be sorry for kissing me," she whispered.

I smiled and buried my head in her soft hair. "Okay. I won't," I agreed.

"So, do that face and then say everything you said to me this morning. Then I'd probably not freak out so much," Bella said, getting back to the subject.

"Fine," I agreed. "Now come on, let's sit."

I sat on the cold sand and pulled her down. Bella shrieked as she fell but I caught her easily and tucked her in between my legs. She leaned back against my chest so we were both gazing at the ocean. I wrapped my arms around her. She yawned.

"Sounds like someone is sleepy," I observed.

Bella shook her head violently. "No! No. I just want to stay in this moment forever. Just you and me," she protested.

I pulled her closer. "I do, too, Bella," I mumbled. I knew why she didn't want to sleep. She knew that as soon as she closed her eyes, she would forget about me and everything that happened today.

She yawned again. "Promise me you won't let me fall asl—" Bella started but never got to finish, for she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was curled up in my lap and looked so relaxed as she slept. I've never seen her sleep before and gazed at her for half an hour. Every minute she had a new expression. One second she would be smiling and the next she would purse her lips. I wondered what dreams she was having to make her smile so hugely.

"Edward," she whispered softly. Thinking she had woken up, I opened my mouth to tell her to go back to sleep. But her eyes were still closed. Amazing. She talked in sleep. I leaned in closer so I wouldn't miss a word.

"Edward," she said again and then smiled beautifully. "Body like a God," she sighed. I smirked, realizing that's what Vanessa said that earlier. "Edward?" she said again, this time sounding like a question.

"Yes?" I answered. It felt weird to talk to a sleeping person.

"I love you," she whispered softly. My heart burst. Did she just say what I think she said? Pure joy filled me. She did. She loves me. Sure she said it in her sleep, but it still counts. In fact, it's better than saying it out loud. I mean, you can't lie when you sleep, right? Maybe deep in her subconscious she knows she loves me? I'm have no idea what it means, but all that matters is that she said it.

I kissed her forehead gently. "Oh, Bella. I love you so very much." I whispered. And we stayed like that for another half an hour. She said I love you three more times, and every time she did my heart melted.

"Edward," Jasper called. "There you are," he said as he reached us.

"Shh." I said, motioning to Bella's sleeping form.

Jasper nodded, showing he understood. "Everyone is leaving," he whispered.

"Okay." I stood up, holding Bella to my chest, making sure not to wake her up. "I'll take her home."

"Alright. The gang and I are ready to leave," he informed. "Night, Bella," he said to a sleeping Bella. "Night, dude," He turned to me.

"Good night, Jasper."

He walked back to the bonfire and I went the other direction, toward Billy's house. It wasn't a long walk but my arms were starting to hurt from carrying Bella so I was relieved when I finally reached Bella's truck. I set her down in the backseat, took the keys from her pocket, and started the car. I have no idea how she didn't wake up from the loud engine, but thankfully she didn't. I drove to her home and carried her all the way upstairs, to her room. I set her on her bed.

I moved a strand of her hair that was lying on her face. "Sweet dreams, my love," I whispered before slowly walking out.

_My love._

**

* * *

So did you like it? I said that this was probably my favorite date to write. Which one is your favorite so far? I'd like to know. Did you like Bella's response? What about Nikki and Tyler? I tried to add them in a little more than usual. Oh, and do you like long chapters like this one or would you rather have shorter chapters and quicker updates? Personally I like long chapters, but maybe that's just me. So REVIEW! Remember, you get a sneak preview of the next chapter and they really motivate me to write faster. Plus, this is my LONGEST chapter so I'd love to hear what you think of it. Anyway, thanks for reading! **

**Review! **

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	22. 35 First Dates

**Hey guys! I'm sorry the update is so overdue. It's been a crazy month. Oh and you know that blizzard you've heard on the news that hit the East Coast? Yeah, I was part of that. Not fun. The 30 inches of snow made our house loose power for two days! Haha. But it is the biggest snowstorm th at has hit our area EVER. So its pretty cool being part of history and all that. Plus, it has gotten me out of five days of school =P Anyway, a big thanks to my awesome reviews kitty-chan, rrswimmer2011, neonjewardlandgirl, elyse.2, twilightzebraz, PurpleChameleon, and ! Now here's chapter 22! Enjoy.**

_

* * *

For twas not into my ear you whispered  
But into my heart  
Twas not my lips you kissed  
But my soul_

~Judy Garland

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I slowly walked into the kitchen, knowing who would be there to greet me. I was right. A tall bronze hair male sat on the kitchen chair. His face lit up when he laid his deep, green eyes on me and he jumped up to greet me. I felt my breath hitch when he reached me. He was even more God-like in person and he was staring warmly at _me_.

I grinned hesitantly. "You're Edward…my boyfriend," I stated rather than asked.

He nodded, smiling sweetly. "And you're Bella. My girlfriend," he repeated softly. "Good morning, sweetheart." He pecked me lightly on the cheek. I stared at the ground and blushed furiously. I heard his warm chuckle and felt him put his hand on my chin, gently guiding my face so I could look at him. "I brought breakfast." He lifted a box of a dozen donuts as evidence.

I groaned slightly. "Edward, I have plenty of food here. You don't have to go out and spend money on me," I told him firmly.

He grinned crookedly. "But I know how much you just love chocolate donuts."

"With the colorful sprinkles on top?" I asked eagerly, widening my eyes, forgetting my earlier complaint for a moment.

Edward nodded, pleased with my reaction. "Of course," he answered simply.

I pursed my lips. "I don't know, Edward. Let me pay you back. How much were the donuts?" I asked, already opening one of the cabinets and reaching for a five dollar bill.

Edward's hand stopped mine and he pulled me close. "Bella," he breathed, gazing at me with his emerald eyes. "Can't you just let me spoil you? It makes me so very happy," he said softly, smiling crookedly.

"Uh…sure…yeah," I stuttered, not being able to remember what I was agreeing to. Edward pulled back and grinned victoriously. I blinked and then scowled once I realized what he had done. "Cheater, I mumbled.

He laughed, not sounding one bit guilty. "Just eat it, Bella." He opened the bag and handed the donut to me. I accepted it reluctantly and Edward grabbed his own breakfast. I poured us both a glass of milk and we sat next to each other, quietly eating.

"Have you've been outside yet?" Edward asked.

I frowned. "Not yet."

"Then I'm sure you will be glad to know that the sun has decided to make an appearance."

My eyes widened. "Really?" I questioned excitedly. The sun usually decides to hide behind rain clouds all day so it was always nice to hear that the sun was out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it's not cold outside. You need to grab a jacket before we head out." He pointedly stared at my short sleeved shirt.

"We're going out?" I asked him, ignoring his order.

He nodded hesitantly. "If you want to. I would love to take you out on a date with me, Bella," he told me softly.

He stared at me uncertainly, like he thought I would say no. "Of course." I answered with a smile. He grinned back with relief. We both quickly finished eating and stood up.

"Thank you again for the breakfast, Edward." I smiled. "Though, I do wish you would let me pay you back for it," I added.

"Bella." He closed the distance between us. "You being near me is payment enough." I smiled and blushed slightly at his sweetness. "Now can we go?" He asked eagerly.

I laughed and nodded. Edward immediately pulled me towards the door. Then he stopped suddenly like he just remembered something. He turned to face me and stared at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes before going to the hall closet and putting on my warm brown jacket. "Happy?" I huffed even though I found it incredibly sweet that he always tried his best to care for me.

"Immensely so." He pulled me against is chest and nuzzled my neck. I melted against him.

"We should probably go," I whispered after a few moments. He nodded his agreement and he held open the door for me. We walked out and I was happy to see that it was in fact sunny. Edward led me to his shinny Volvo. He opened the door and motioned me to get into the passenger seat. I mumbled a shy thanks at the gesture.

"So what number is this?" I asked Edward once he had gotten in and had started the car.

"This is our 35th date," he answered, squeezing my hand that was intertwined with his.

"_35th_!" I exclaimed. "Wow. And you're not bored of me yet?" I asked, only half joking.

Edward glanced sideways at me. "Never. I'll never get bored of you," he replied firmly.

I smiled and blushed at the forcefulness of his words. "Well, can you tell me where we are going?" I questioned.

"Look outside," Edward suggested. Curious, I turned to face out the window. It was noon and the sky was bright blue and clear with the sun shining brightly. We were on a long curvy road that was empty except for Edward's car. Big trees and tall grass surrounded each side of the road. I smiled because I've been down this road hundreds of times my whole life. It was the road that led to Alice's house. It was the road that led to my favorite ice cream shop. It was the road that led to Forks High School. And I knew immediately exactly where we were going.

"Port Angeles," I stated, turning to grin at him.

"Yup," he agreed, not sounding surprised that I had guessed correctly. "I figured we shouldn't waste such a sunny day like this indoors. We can walk around a bit, maybe grab some lunch," he explained. "Does that sound alright?" he asked, suddenly sounding unsure.

"Of course," I reassured him quickly.

"Good." He smiled. "But I do want to make one quick stop," he added.

"Where?" I questioned.

"Right here," he answered, pulling to the side of the road.

"Edward—" I started to ask, but he was already out the door and walking around to open my own door. I tentatively stepped outside when he reached me. "What are we doing?" I asked.

"I want to show you something," he said cryptically. He grabbed my hand and led me through the wet grass until we stood in front of a tall, ancient tree.

"It's uh…it's a very…beautiful…tree?" I said slowly, not knowing why he was showing me a tree. Though, it was very magnificent with its rich brown trunk and long branches filled with bright green leaves. Except halfway up the tree, the bark was white instead of brown, like something had crushed into it and had caused a piece of bark to fall off. And then it clicked. I looked back and forth between the tree and the long road we were just on. That road, which I've been on more times than I can count, was the road Alice and I were driving through when _it_ happened. This tree, with all its beauty and glory, was the tree that caused my head to hit against the dashboard. It was tree that took away my short term memory.

I gasped and hesitantly placed my fingers on the cold tree. "The bark is healing," I said softly, moving my hand against the slightly rough white spot.

Edward smiled brightly. "Just like you," he told me, putting his arm around my waist. I leaned against his chest and smiled at the thought. "You know what? I really don't like this tree," Edward declared after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"What? Why?" I turned around to stare at him curiously.

"Because of what it did to you," he stated like it was obvious.

I laughed. "Edward, if we didn't hit this tree we would have hit the one behind it or the one behind that tree. We would have collided with something eventually," I reminded him.

"So," he pursed his lips, "You are telling me that you actually like the tree?" he asked skeptically.

I shrugged. "I can't blame it for standing in the way of the car any more than I can blame the deer for walking across the road. I can't blame anyone or anything. Things just happen, you know? And we can't change it, no matter how much we want to. We just have to deal with what life throws at us and make the best of it. Life goes on. So should I." I smiled sadly as I spoke truthfully. "Isn't that what you guys kept telling me on the video?" I asked, staring at Edward's surprised face.

He put his warm hand on my cheek and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. "You're amazing." He laughed. "You really are healing, aren't you?"

"How so?" I asked, leaning into his touch.

"In the very beginning, every time you watched the video, it would take hours to calm you down. Hours to get you to come downstairs and out into the real world. Now you come down willingly with such a positive attitude towards everything. You're so strong. Not many people would have the same mindset you do if they were in your situation. Not even me. It's…_amazing_," He murmured with utter devotion in his eyes.

I smiled hugely at his honest words and placed my hand over his hand on my cheek. "I like the idea that I'm dealing with my condition better each day. I can't take all the credit for that though. I pretty sure you have a big role in my 'healing'." I put air quotes around the word. "You're too good to me," I told him sincerely, staring into his deep, green eyes that have helped me so much these past few months. "But you know what really freaks me out? I almost _died_," I said seriously, staring at the big blue sky. "That's the scary part. I never realized how precious life is. Death can steal your life away any second. Just like that." I snapped my fingers. "Just like that, I would never see my friends and family again. Just like that, I would never get to lose myself in a book. Just like that, I would never see another sunset or stare at the ocean. I would never live another day. _I almost_ _died_. Right here." I shook my head in amazement. "I still can't wrap my mind around the concept. I could have died, I could have lost everything, but I didn't. So aren't I, in a way, extremely lucky to be standing here, with the most amazing guy next to me? I guess somewhere along the way, I realized that I kinda cheated death in a way. I got a second chance at life. And I shouldn't waste it wishing something that night had happened differently. I should live the best life I can because second chances are both precious and extremely rare." Edward gaped at me. "What?" I asked self-consciously.

He smiled. "I'm in awe of you, Isabella Swan," he told me simply. I blushed. "Really, I'm so proud of you. And it breaks my heart to think that I could have lived the rest of my life without ever meeting you. If you had died that night…god…I can't even think about a life without you." He swallowed heavily, his eyes burning with intensity.

I hugged him tightly, feeling his strong arms surround me. "You don't have to. I'm here, Edward. And I'm not leaving," I reassured him, hating the pain I saw in his eyes.

He breathed in deeply. "I still hate that tree," he whispered after minutes of standing together.

I laughed and pulled back slightly. "Edward, you can't hate an inanimate object," I protested.

"Yes I can," he disagreed. "Watch." He smiled wickedly before turning away from me. He lifted his leg up. "Bad tree." And without hesitating he kicked the tree. I didn't know what was going through his mind, but he obviously didn't expect the bark to be so hard. As soon as his foot made contact, he let a little scream of pain. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, _ow!_" he exclaimed, shaking his leg as if he was shaking off the pain.

I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach. Edward glared at me, but I could tell he wasn't really angry with me because he was laughing himself. After we both calmed down, I cupped his face gently. "You're okay, right?" I asked worriedly, hoping he didn't break a toe or something.

He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess I should have thought that through more."

I giggled. "You're crazy."

He rested his forehead on mine and grinned at me. "Yeah. Crazy for you." He kissed my nose.

I rolled my eyes, but blushed and smiled nonetheless. "You're _so_ corny." I laughed.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he tsked. "I just told you that I am absolutely crazy for you and I just kicked a tree in your defense. Now that I think about it, I would probably kick a hundred more trees just to hear you laugh again. And as payment, you _insult_ me." Edward shook his head in mock disappointment.

I smiled and nodded. "Yup. I don't know how you get me to fall for your corniness and your crazy hair every day." I teased, ruffling his soft bronze locks.

Edward smirked and pulled away. "Are you kidding? I just flip my hair," he demonstrated, "And smile at you and you go wild."

"I bet I do," I agreed wholeheartedly.

"And my corniness never fails to make you blush," he added.

And I of course blushed in response. Edward chuckled and looked at me adoringly.

"We need to move to California," he declared suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I rarely get to see you in the sunlight in Forks." He leaned away and studied me. "You look positively gorgeous," he told me sincerely.

I smiled. "Corny," I accused. I leaned towards him.

"You're blushing," he countered in a whisper, motioning to my red cheeks smugly.

My laugh was cut short when he gently pressed his lips against mine. I wasn't complaining though. I eagerly kissed him back, loving the feeling of his lips against my own. It was sweet and soft and just perfect. Just like I always wanted my first kiss to be.

Edward pulled away slowly when we both needed to breathe, but kept his arms tight around me.

"Nothing beats a first kiss," I said breathlessly.

Edward hummed in agreement before kissing me again. It was everything the first kiss was…until it wasn't. Edward's tongue touched my bottom lip and I was immediately stiff.

Edward pulled back quickly, remorse written plainly on his face.

"Sorry," we both mumbled at the same time. We looked at each other in surprise.

"What are you sorry for?" we asked simultaneously.

"Let me go for first," I volunteered.

"No, me first," he disagreed. "I'm sorry for…you know…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "It's just…"

"It's just what?" I asked curiously.

"It' just…that was our like 60th first kiss…," he trailed off.

"I know." I frowned. "Actually…I _don't_ know. It still feels like the first time."

"I know and I get that," he reassured me. "Just forget I ever said anything."

"No," I put my hand on his cheek. "I don't want to forget. I do enough forgetting every day." I smiled sadly.

"I suppose you do." Edward grinned slightly. "Wait, why are you sorry?"

"You should have let me go first." I laughed. "I was just going to say sorry that I didn't…respond accurately because I was surprised. And that I have no problem doing _this_."

And with that I leaned in and kissed him. I opened my mouth slightly for him. I felt him smile against my lips as he gently pushed me against the tree. Our tongues danced together and our mouths moved in sync blissfully. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his soft hair while he rested his hands on my hips. I felt him lift my shirt very slightly and caress the skin above my hip gently. I shivered at the skin to skin contact and sighed happily into his mouth. This…this was _perfect_.

Edward pulled away soon and rested his forehead on mine. We both panted, out of breath, and stared at each other.

"We uh we should probably go back to the car," he suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed. Neither of us moved.

Edward laughed after a minute. "Come on." He pecked me sweetly on the lips. "As much as I would love to stay here with you forever…we really should get going."

I smiled. "Port Angles here we come!"

oOo

"Edward, what in the world is _that_?" I asked, staring at the thing he pulled out of the trunk of his car.

He looked at me like the answer was obvious. "It's an umbrella," he said slowly.

I held my hands up towards the sky, with my palms facing up. Then I pretended to look around. "Nope. No rain."

He smiled. "Bella, this is _Forks_. It's going to rain soon enough which is why I'm bringing an umbrella."

"Edward, that umbrella is _ridiculously_ huge_,_" I said, motioning towards his black umbrella that was easily two times the size of a regular umbrella.

"You know what, Bella? When it starts raining, you are not allowed to use my umbrella since you obviously can't appreciate it," he warned.

I snorted. "Okay." I shrugged, knowing he would never make me stand in the rain all by myself.

Edward smiled, seeming to realize this, too. He held his hand out and I took it. We strolled hand and hand down the street, looking through windows, and searching for a good place to eat.

"Aww!" I squeaked loudly.

"What?" Edward asked, looking around. "Bella—" he started to say, but I couldn't hear him, for I was kneeling in front of a large window of a pet store, cooing at the little puppies.

"Aren't they adorable?" I asked Edward when he caught up.

He smiled at me. "They're alright. You, however, are very _very _adorable."

I blushed and rolled my eyes. I looked back at the puppies. All five of the puppies were Brown Labrador Retrievers. Two of them were sleeping and two of them were play-fighting. One was on his back, rolling around the cage. There was other cages filled with cats, hamsters, and other animals but I only had eyes for the dogs.

I touched the glass with my fingers. "I always wanted a dog, but Dad was allergic." I shrugged and looked wistfully at the cute pups.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly and smiled at me. "Come on. We still need to get some food," he reminded me softly.

As soon as I stood up and brushed my knees off, something wet hit the top of my hair. I looked up and saw raindrops falling from the sky.

Edward smirked at me, triumph in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not raining, Edward. It's _drizzling._" And as soon as I said that, the raindrops fell harder.

Edward held his hands up, palms facing the sky, like I had done earlier. He looked around. "Yup. It's raining."

"Whatever," I huffed.

Edward then proceeded to make a very big show of opening his stupid overgrown umbrella and stood under it. He arched an eyebrow at me.

I crossed my hands across my chest and pouted as the rain came down all around me.

Edward held his hand out as an offering and I gladly took it. I stepped under his umbrella and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Of course." He kissed my wet forehead. And that's the thing about Edward. He's usually right, but when he is he doesn't feel the need to rub it in. Well not that much, at least.

We continued walking down the street and everyone glared enviously at Edward's umbrella. They didn't seem to have remembered to bring one. I, however, was nice, warm, and _dry_ under Edward's strong arm. But over the course of ten minutes it really started pouring and the sun disappeared behind angry rain clouds. The wind picked up and soon it was thundering. That's Forks for you. One minute it can be nice and sunny, and the next it can be raining and cold. Edward and I still couldn't find a suitable food place.

"Ahh!" Edward suddenly said as the wind blew his umbrella inside out. He pulled against the wind but the umbrella kept on flying back. It was quite a comical sight but I bit back my giggles and helped Edward. Together we pulled his absurd umbrella into the next building. We didn't even get to see what building we were entering before we went inside. Once we were in safety, Edward and I, both panting and wet, looked around. It was an extremely small bookstore. Not unlike the one I go to back home. It was half filled with people lounging around in couches and chairs. There were bookshelves close together but their selection didn't look very large.

I looked at Edward. "What now?" I asked.

"Well, we are in a bookstore so I guess we could read. At least until the storm passes over."

I nodded in agreement and looked towards the classic section.

"What book are you planning on reading?" he asked, casually leaning against one of the bookcases. I took a moment to appreciate his beauty. His wet bronze hair looked almost brown and was matted down on his forehead because of the rain. His soft green eyes gazed warmly at me. I traveled down to his breathtaking crooked grin. I quickly looked further down because looking at his pink lips made me want to kiss them and it would probably indecent of me to do that in the middle of a public place. Though I don't think Edward would complain. I took in his white T-shirt next. It was soaked and clung to his body. My breath hitched when I saw the outline of his six pack and I swooned a little.

"Bella?" he asked. My eyes snapped to his and blushed when I realized he caught me ogling. He smirked. "Are you going to answer the question, sweetheart?"

"Uh yeah." I searched my brain for his previous question. "Oh. I was thinking of _Pride and Prejudice_ or _Wuthering Heights_." I shrugged. "I haven't read those in a while."

He bit his lip. "I'm not sure you're aware of this, but you read _Wuthering Heights_ almost every single day." I frowned unhappily at the thought. "So, let's shake things up today," he suggested, motioning towards the Humor section. I smiled and followed him to humor books. We spent a few minutes picking up interesting books and made our way to two couches in the back corner.

I opened one of the books I chose, which was titled _1,000 Yo Mama Jokes_, and began reading. I giggled at the first sentence I saw. Edward looked at me curiously. I shook my head, silently telling him it was nothing. He shrugged. I turned back to the book, read the next joke, and laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" Edward demanded, his eyes burning with curiosity. "And don't say nothing," he warned.

"Edward, you're so fat, people jog around you for exercise," I said seriously before dissolving into giggles.

Edward mouth dropped in shook and he looked slightly hurt.

"No, no," I quickly reassured. "It's a joke," I said, waving the book around for him to see.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's the title?" he asked.

I showed it to him and he smirked as he bent down and picked up the same book from his book pile.

"Bella," he started, reading the book. "You're so fat, that when you were floating in the ocean, Spain claimed you for the New World."

I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at the book for a comeback. "You're so fat, you have to iron your pants on the driveway."

"You're so fat, you have to put on your lipstick with a paint-roller," he countered

"You're so fat that when you bungee jumped, you brought down the bridge, too," I retaliated.

"You're so fat, you're legs are like spoiled milk- white and chunky," he smirked.

I widen my eyes and huffed. "You're so fat, that I had to take a train and two buses just to get on your good side."

"You're so stupid, it took you two hours to watch 60 minutes."

"You're so stupid, that when your dad said it was chilly outside, you ran outside with a spoon. Haha, get it? Chilly…_chili_. Haha," I giggled.

He rolled his eyes. "You're so stupid, you tried to put M&M's in alphabetical order."

"I get it! That's funny." I laughed again and this time Edward chuckled along, too. "Okay. You're so stupid, that when you got locked in a grocery store, you starved."

"You're so stupid, when you saw the NC-17 (under 17 not admitted) sign, you went home and got 16 of your friends."

"You're so stupid, you sold your car for gas money."

"That's unrealistic," he pointed out. "I would never sell my Volvo."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah you would. You're stupid, remember?"

He shook his head. "Fine, you're so stupid that when you wanted to take the 44 bus, you took the 22 bus twice instead."

"You're so ugly that when you joined an ugly contest, they said 'Sorry, no professionals,'" I countered

"You're so ugly, when you looked out the window you got arrested for mooning," he chuckled.

"You're so ugly, they filmed 'Gorilla in the Mist' in your shower." We both laughed at that one.

"You're so ugly Rice Krispies won't even talk to you."

"Snap, crackle, POP." I giggled. He laughed. "Okay. You're so ugly that you shop for clothes at the…toilet…store…?"

"Toilet store? Really?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"That's what it says!" I defended myself and then laughed. He joined me and we laughed as hard as we could because, really, a toilet store?

"Ah-hem." Someone cleared their throat rather loudly.

We looked up to see an old, bitter looking women glaring at us.

"Excuse me," she rasped. "There is no laughing allowed in my bookstore—"

"I'm so very sorry ma'am—" Edward started.

"No interrupting me!" she snapped. "Now I suggest you two leave." I widened my eyes.

"Now ma'am," Edward tried again. "We are very sorry; it won't happen again, I can assure you." But even Edward's charms couldn't change her mind. So that's how we ended up in the middle of the sidewalk again. Luckily, it was just drizzling this time.

"Edward," I hissed. "I have never been kicked out of any building. Especially not a _bookstore._ That's Emmett's thing, not mine."

Edward stared at me innocently. Right. "I didn't do anything, Bella. You're the one who said I shopped at a Toilet Store."

I frowned, seeing truth in his words. "Yeah, well, you uh…it was _your _idea to read from the humor section," I argued halfheartedly.

Edward shrugged, refusing to argue. "Come one. I see a sandwich place right across the street." He put his arm around me and led me to the deli. He ordered for both of us while I saved us a table. He set my sandwich in front of me. A BLT, hold the T, with extra cheese. My favorite, of course. He sat across from me. He smiled as he intertwined our fingers under the table.

"You know, that was really fun," I admitted as I took a bite of my sandwich.

Edward smiled. "I'm glad."

"I never read from the humor section," I continued. "So thanks."

"You're very welcome, Bella. Even though I don't see why you're thanking me."

"Thank you for noticing that I read the same book every day and caring enough to try to get me to try something new," I said sincerely. "Is that better?"

He chuckled. "Yes. It was my pleasure." I grinned and we finished our sandwiches while talking causally. When we were done, Edward announced that he had to do a quick errand.

"Okay, I'll come along," I offered.

He shook his head. "Nope. Just sit your pretty little self here. Trust me. I'll be back in five minutes," He promised.

I nodded, confused. He kissed my forehead and left. True to his word, in five minutes he was standing in front of me with a white bag in his hand. I looked at the bag curiously but he shook his head silently, and motioned for me to follow him outside.

"Here you go," he offered me the bag once we were standing between two buildings.

"Edward, you didn't have to get me anything," I said, looking at the bag with distaste.

"I know I didn't. Just think of it as our 9th month anniversary gift," he urged.

I frowned. "But I didn't get you anything…" I trailed off guiltily.

"I would say that you gave me _you,_ and that's all I'll ever want, but then you would accuse me of being corny," he teased playfully. I laughed. "Come one. Take it. Please?" Then he released the full power of his irresistible eyes.

Grumbling, I took the stupid bag and opened it. I gasped when I saw what it was. It was a brown puppy. Mind you, it wasn't a real puppy. A stuffed one. But it was huge! And so soft and looked exactly like the puppies we saw earlier in the store.

I stared at the stuffed animal in shock.

"I know you said you couldn't own a puppy…because of Charlie and everything…so I figured I'll get you this kind of puppy. Obviously, it's not real so it won't give Charlie a rash or anything…it's stupid, isn't it? I'm sorry. I'll take it back—"

"No! No, Edward. I love it. Really. It's so sweet," I gushed, gazing at the puppy.

"Really?" he was obviously pleased with my reaction. "Well go on then. There's a card."

I dug into the bag eagerly and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I opened it up and read what it said.

_Bella,_

_I want to tell you that there is no way I think you are fat, ugly, or stupid. In fact, I firmly believe that you are the smartest, sweetest, most beautiful person I have ever encountered. I hope you forgive me for getting you kicked out of the bookstore._

_Sincerely Yours,  
Your completely corny boyfriend who enjoys shopping at toilet stores._

I threw myself at him. "You're the best!" I exclaimed, kissing him deeply. "Really, thank you."

He smiled at me. "You're very welcome, Bella." He hugged me back tightly. "I should have given you that card a long time ago, just to get that reaction from you," he mumbled, kissing me again quickly.

I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I hope you know I wasn't serious when I said you got us kicked out of the bookstore, because I know it was my fau—"

Edward put his finger on my lips, successfully silencing me. "Shh. I know it was that old lady's fault. 'I don't allow laughing,'" he imitated in a raspy voice.

I laughed loudly.

He mock glared at me. "What did I just say about laughing?" he demanded in his raspy voice. But I couldn't stop. "Stop, stop laughing!" He tickled my sides which only made me laugh harder. "No laughing in _my _bookstore."

"Edward…please. I can't breathe," I gasped between laughs. Eventually he settled down and stopped.

"Now, have we learned our lesson?" he asked, still using his raspy voice. I bit my lip to keep from giggling again and nodded quickly. "Good," he said normally.

I shook my head and turned around to pick up Edward who I had dropped earlier.

"I'm so very sorry, Edward. Forgive me for dumping you on the floor," I cooed, kissing the puppy on the forehead.

"Bella?" Human Edward asked. I turned to face him. He looked horrified. "What did you just call it?" he asked.

"I called _him_ Edward," I said firmly.

He groaned. "Please tell me you didn't name that dog Edward."

"I didn't," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "I named him Edward _Jr," _I clarified.

He shook his head. "No," he said flatly.

"Yes. It's my dog and I can call him whatever I want to," I informed him.

"Bella, can we please call him something else?" he asked desperately.

"Why? I like his name. Do you have any better ideas?"

"Yes. Isabella."

I blinked at him. "Edward, he's a _boy_!"

He sighed like _I_ was the one being difficult. "Fine. Isadore."

I snorted. "Isadore? Really, Edward? When we have kids, you are not picking the names."

Edward's face lit up and he smiled a huge smile. At first I was confused. Were we not just arguing? And then I realized what I had just said.

_When we have kids…_

"Sure sure," Edward agreed easily, still smiling. "And when we move in together, we can get you a real dog," he promised.

_When_, not if. He said it like it was already decided. That we were definitely going to stay together and someday have a real future. And that made me so unbelievingly happy. Just this morning, I was sobbing because I made myself believe that I would never have that kind of future. I would never have a husband or kids or my own little house with a white picket fence. But with just one sentence, just one word, he makes that future attainable. He fills with me such hope and happiness and for that I couldn't be more grateful.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

"And here we are," I announced as we stepped into my house. After we left the deli, we decided to drive back to Forks before it started raining again. I convinced her to come to my house. She didn't have to go to work tonight and I was taking full advantage of her extra free time.

"Woah. It's _huge,_" she commented in awe, looking around the spacious house.

I shrugged. "It's alright," I agreed, grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room.

"Edward?" she asked excitedly once we stepped into the living room. "Give me a tour of your house."

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "I have, Bella. Many times," I told her gently.

She looked confused. "I've been in here before?"

I nodded. "Yup." I turned her around so we were both facing the white couches. "You see that?" I pointed towards a brown stain on one of couches. "You tripped over thin air and spilled your coffee on the cushion."

Her eyes widened. "I did?" I nodded. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. Here let me clean it up. Where do you have cleaning supplies? Esme showed me a sure way to get rid of stains."

I was shaking my head before she even finished speaking. "No. Bella, I don't want to get rid of the stain. Every time I see it I'm reminded of you."

Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Edward, I don't want you to remember me every time you see that ugly stain on such a beautiful couch. Though it is slightly symbolic," she mused.

I nodded. "You're right. I'm the ugly stain and you're the beautiful couch."

She glared at me. What did I say? "Don't say that." She poked me. "I meant that you're the beautiful couch and I'm the ugl, stubborn stain."

"No. I think you have it backwards." I shook my head in disappointment. "Obviously I haven't been doing my job if you think for one second that you are not extremely beautiful."

Bella softened. "Okay. I'm sorry. It's just a couch and a stain. And here I am trying to find some deeper meaning in it."

"Ahh but Bella, it does have a deeper meaning. The couch and the stain symbolize us." She opened her mouth to argue but I shushed her. "Listen. The fact that the stain and the couch are now inseparable, that they are now one, symbolize the fact that we are also always going to be together. The couch cannot just be a couch anymore and neither can the stain be just a stain. They can't live without the other. Just like I wouldn't be able to live happily without you in my life." I kissed her nose.

She blushed and laughed. I frowned at her laugh. "No, no, Edward," she said when she saw my frown. "You're just…amazing. I never thought someone could talk about couches and stains and still make me blush." She shook her head in amazement.

I smiled and stroked her heated cheek. "I love your blush. And I love it even more when I'm the one who causes you to blush. Do you see why there is no way you're taking the stain off my couch? I love remembering your face when you realized what you did. You were horrified, but I just laughed. I adore your clumsiness. And plus every time I see it, I can say 'Bella was here'. It reminds me that you're real and not just some dream," I told her honestly.

She blushed again. "Sheesh. Is it See-How-Many-Times-We-Can-Make-Bella-Blush Day?" she asked.

I laughed and sighed. "I can't believe we are talking about the importance of a stain on a couch. You're right. Maybe the stain and the couch have nothing to do with us."

"Maybe." She leaned on me. "But the English teacher side of me thinks everything symbolizes something."

"Well, did I get an A on my _How Does a Random Stain on a White Couch Symbolize Bella's and Edward's Relationship_ essay?" I asked, gazing into her brown eyes.

She smirked. "No. I think it gets a C."

I gasped. "A C? Do I have to convince you otherwise?" I asked, holding up my hands playfully, threatening to tickle her again.

Her eyes widened. "Fine, fine." She pursed her lips in thought. "You get a C _plus_."

I wiggled my fingers. "I really want an A." I stepped closer to her.

She squeaked adorably and ran from me. I counted to five before running after her. She didn't get far before I tackled her into the aforementioned couch. I made sure not to put any of my weight on her before tickling her.

She laughed and laughed and laughed. Godm I loved her laugh, so musical and enticing.

"Okay! Okay. You get a B!" She yelled after a minute.

I continued tickling her.

"Fine. A B+!"

I shook my head.

"A-?"

I didn't stop.

"Fine, fine. You win. You get an A."

I smiled and stopped tickling her. "I knew you would see it my way." I grinned victoriously before leaning down and kissing her delicious lips. Ahh, I could never get tired of kissing my sweet girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back eagerly. I smiled as I pulled away, sensing her need to breathe. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh just give me a moment to catch my breath," she said, holding a finger up to tell me to wait a sec as she breathed in and out.

"Is it my tickling that has you so breathless or is it my awesome kissing skills?" I asked, smirking slightly.

She laughed. "I think it's both."

I kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. "Ready?" I asked, placing a kiss on her collarbone. She shivered.

"Yeah. Movie. Okay."

I chuckled before getting up and offering a hand. She grasped it and I helped her up. Then I led her to my ever-growing pile of DVDS.

"Go ahead. Pick a movie." I gestured towards the movies.

She kneeled down and looked through the titles. "I'm very disappointed, Edward," she told me, shaking her head. I frowned. I thought I had a good collection. "Alice and Rose would be disappointed, too," she continued. "You don't have _The Notebook_, _Walk to Remember_, _Princess Bride_, or anything of that sort." She smiled up at me.

I laughed. "Well excuse me missy. I apologize for not owning any girly movies." I rolled my eyes.

She sighed dramatically. "I _guess_ I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

I rolled my eyes again. "Just pick a movie." I flicked her on the head. She stuck her tongue at me and I laughed.

"Here," she said after a few minutes of searching. She handed me the movie.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "_Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix?_"

She nodded and stood up. I shrugged. When it comes to me, Bella gets what Bella wants. She skipped happily to the couch and sat down, looking at me expectantly. I laughed, put the movie on, and sat next to her. I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest. I kissed her head as the movie started.

To tell the truth, I have no idea what happened in the movie. And I don't care. I watched Bella's beautiful face the whole time. I loved how she was so expressive. Her eyes widened when she was surprised, her nose wrinkled when she was grossed out, her eyebrows furrowed when she was confused, she laughed musically when she was amused, her eyes narrowed at the screen when she was angry, she smiled when she was happy, and…she cried when she was sad. I looked at her in concern. I wiped her tears with her soft brown locks and she smiled at me sadly. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sirius just died," she whispered. "Aren't you watching?" she accused.

"Not really," I admitted. "You're far too interesting for me to look away from you."

And just like I hoped, she blushed a light pink. She kissed my chin quickly before turning back to the movie. Half an hour later, she glanced at me.

"It's over," she announced, motioning to the now black screen. "What time is it?" she asked before stretching her back and rubbing her eyes with her fists. I smiled. How adorable.

"Uh about eleven," I guessed.

"Can we watch another Harry Potter movie?" she asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

I chuckled. "We could but…" I trailed off.

"But what?" she questioned curiously.

I sighed, hating to refuse her anything. "But you should probably head home and get some sleep."

Her face fell in disappointment. "But I'm not sleepy," she declared. And it would have been convincing too, if she hadn't yawned hugely right after she said it.

"Bella, I don't want you to leave, but you have to get up at five tomorrow," I reminded her.

She pouted but relented when she yawned again. I helped her up and had to support her weight, seeing as she looked like she was going to drop any second. I felt immensely guilty, knowing that I should have stopped the movie earlier and sent her to bed. Now she was only going to get six hours of sleep. I opened the car door for her and gently sat her in the passenger seat. I ran to the other side and entered through the driver's seat and started the car. I handed her Edward Jr., who she had left him sitting comfortably in the backseat. Bella's eyes brightened and she hugged him to her chest. I smiled at the fact that she was happy with my present.

Bella's house was only fifteen minutes away so the car ride was short. We didn't talk at all. Though that had to do with Bella's sleepiness. She would duck her head and close her eyes for a second but then would jolt up, shake her head, and rub her eyes. She did this multiple times and it never stopped being cute.

When I pulled into the driveway, I shut off the engine, exited my car, and opened Bella's door. She leaned on me and absentmindedly petted Edward Jr.'s brown fur as we walked to her front porch.

"Do you have to go?" she asked me sadly, looking at the ground when we stopped in front the door.

I smiled slightly at the fact that she wanted me to stay with her. "I don't want to leave but you need sleep."

She frowned. "I don't want to sleep."

I sighed heavily. I knew why she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to forget everything again. I put my fingers on Bella's chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at me. "Sweetie, you have to sleep. You're going to fall asleep eventually, might as well do it now. Okay? I'll be here tomorrow," I assured her.

"Promise?" she asked shyly.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "There's nothing more I'd rather do than see your beautiful face tomorrow," I whispered into her ear. She asked me the same thing every night and every time I promised her that I would come back the next day. And I vowed silently to never break that promise.

She sighed in relief. "Okay. And I uh had a lot of fun today."

I smiled and kissed her gently for a minute before answering her. "I did, too," I murmured against her lips. "Good night, Bella." I pulled back and opened her door.

"Night, Edward," she whispered. She held up Edward Jr. so he was right in front of my face and looked at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes but smiled in amusement. "Good night…Edward."

Bella grinned, satisfied with my reply. "Good night, Edward," she repeated in a low voice, wriggling the dog as she spoke for him.

I laughed lightly and ruffled her hair fondly. "You're too cute." She smiled at me. "Oh and before you go to bed set your alarm clock for six. Okay? You need an extra hour of sleep," I told her, stoking the slight bags under her eyes. I really needed to get her to bed earlier.

She smiled brightly. "I love how you're always taking care of me." She quickly pecked me on the lips before turning around, entering her house, and closing the door behind her without giving me a chance to respond.

I touched where her lips had just been and grinned like a love struck fool. "See you tomorrow, Bella." I whispered before turning around and walking to my Volvo.

**

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked it. Next chapter is their 44th date! REVIEW if you want a sneak preview. I hope you see Bella is, as Edward puts it, healing somewhat as each date passes. Anyway, sorry again for updating so late. I'll try to do better. Review please! I loved the last reviews. I love hearing your opinions and they always make me smile.**

**Thanks For Reading.**

**Review!**

**Good Night.**


	23. 44 First Dates

**Hey Guys! Sorry about not updating in over a month. No one told me how time consuming high school is :/ But, no worries, because I have spring break this Friday, so I'll be out of school for two weeks! Which means, hopefully I can update next week. I'll try, I'll really try to get the next chapter up really soon because I feel really bad about this whole erratic updating schedule. So if I don't update for a long time, just know that I'm trying as hard as I can and that I would never abandon the story.**

**And a big thanks to the reviewers for leaving heartwarming comments: kitty-chan, twilightzebraz, Margaritaville01, neonjedwardlandgirl, Flora73, elyse.s2, PurpleChameleon.**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or 50 First Dates**

_Here's my love, take it. Here's my soul, use it. Here's my heart, don't break it. Here's my hand, hold it and together we will make it forever. -Unknown_

**Edward Pov**

"Okay. I changed. Happy?" Bella asked as she spun around in a circle, showcasing her outfit.

I laughed at her annoyed tone. She was on the bottom step of her stairs and I was standing a foot away from her. She had on a purple knitted hat with ear muffs attached to them, a light blue North Face winter jacket, dark blue mittens, faded jeans, and white sneakers.

"I look great, huh?" she mumbled sarcastically, noticing my stare.

I smiled and l put my finger on her chin, prompting her beautiful eyes to meet my own. "You look adorable. Absolutely gorgeous," I reassured her sincerely.

She blushed but shook her head. "No I don't. I look ridiculous. Its spring and I'm wearing winter clothes." She rolled her eyes. "Can you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope." I grinned. "My lips are sealed." I had just recently asked her out on a date and she has been trying to get information about our date out of me ever since I told her to put on some warm clothes.

"_Please_?" she begged. Her curious eyes and pleading voice was nearly my undoing. I hated to deny her, but I knew if I told her she would refuse to go. Bella noticed my resolve wavering and clapped her hands together. "Please, please, _please. _I just want to know where you're taking me on a date, Edward." She looked at me imploring through her eyelashes and my heart skipped a beat. "Please," she added again for good measure.

I sighed heavily. "Fine. But I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "We are going ice skating."

Bella started shaking her head, just like I knew she would. "No."

"And why not?"

"Uh, maybe because I don't want to die?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, and tugged her towards me. If she could cheat, so could I. I wound my arms around her tiny waist and rested my forehead on hers,

"Bella." I breathed on her gently and watched pleasantly as her eyes fluttered. "Why do you think you are going to die?"

"Uh…clumsy…me," she stammered. I chuckled warmly. God, I love her.

"So are you saying you think you're going to fall?" I clarified, pecking her left cheek.

She nodded slowly. "Trip…hit head…die," she mumbled.

I pecked her other cheek. "Bella, Bella, Bella. I would never let you die. Because if you die, I die," I told her sincerely. "And you won't trip. Okay? So now that that's done can we go?" I asked her eagerly.

Bella narrowed her eyes, but her face softened when she saw my pleading expression. "Fine," she agreed. "But if I die, let it be on your conscious."

I chuckled and agreed. She was so absurd sometimes.

oOo

"44th date?" she whispered in shock from the passenger seat of my Volvo.

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "Our one year anniversary is coming up," I informed happily. Our anniversary will mark the end of the best year of my life.

"Woah."

I smiled. "It will land on the 50th."

"What?"

"Our anniversary of the day I first laid my eyes on you. There are 52 weeks in a year. I knew you for two weeks before I took you out on our first date and we've had one date every week. So 52 minus two is fifty, and thus our one year anniversary will be on our 50th date." I explained.

Bella nodded but then frowned. "No presents, Edward," she warned.

I rolled my eyes at her as I parked my car in the local ice rink's parking lot.

"I mean it," she responded firmly to my silent dismissal.

I smiled but didn't say anything as I took the keys out of the ignition.

"I'm serious. I don't want any presents."

I hummed as I opened my car door and stepped outside. I walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for Bella.

"Promise me you won't get me anything," she commanded as she stepped out.

I sighed, realizing she wasn't going to let this go. "Bella, why won't you ever let me get you anything?" I asked, suddenly sad. I've seen her accept gifts from Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Nikki, and Tyler a lot more easily than she accepts my presents. Heck, I've even seen her accept a present from Mike with little hesitation. But whenever I try to get her something, she refuses right off the bat. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little hurt.

Bella's face softened. "Oh Edward. It's just…" She bit her lip. "You already do so much for me, you know? And it's like I don't have anything to offer." She looked at the ground and shuffled her feet.

I gaped at her. "Bella," I forced her to look at me. "You don't actually believe that, do you?" I studied her face, seeing that she actually did believe this…this _lie_.

"I'm just a burden," she whispered miserably.

That's when I got angry. "Bella, don't you ever say that. How can you even…?" I sighed. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, do you? How much I love you?" I mumbled softly so she wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset." She placed a warm hand on my cheek, noticing my stern frown.

I smiled slightly at her worried, guilty face. "Don't be sorry. I just hope you know that you offer so much to me and that just by agreeing to spend every day with me, you give me the best gift possible."

Bella blushed and pursed her lips. "So since, as you say, I give you a gift everyday by spending time with you, I don't need to give you any other gifts."

I nodded. "Exactly."

She smiled mischievously. "Then, since you also give me a gift everyday for the same reason, there is no reason for you to buy me anything either."

I frowned. "Wait, no. That's not what I meant." Bella smirked. I shrugged my shoulders "It doesn't matter, anyway. You already got me a present so it wouldn't be very nice of me to not return the favor."

"I got you something already?" She cocked her head to the side confusedly.

I nodded. "Yup." I shook my head at the memory. Alice dragged Bella away from me for a whole day of shopping. And when they got back, they didn't tell me what they bought. To this day, I've tried countless attempts to find my present but the little pixie won't have my peeking. And she calls _me_ a stubborn child.

"Oh." Bella frowned.

I smiled, knowing that she couldn't argue with me now. "Don't look so glum, Bella." I fingered her frown. "You always love my gifts," I stared pointedly at the silver heart necklace I got Bella for Valentine's day.

Bella looked down at her necklace and rubbed the heart dangling off the silver chain. She smiled. "It is very beautiful," she whispered. I smiled.

"Come on, love." I intertwined our hands tightly, glancing at the people who were staring weirdly at us, probably at the fact that we've been standing in the middle of the parking lot for over ten minutes. I turned back to face Bella, only to see that she was staring at me strangely, too. I grinned slightly at her, knowing what happened. You see, since our 23rd date—the date at the bonfire—I have not verbally told her that I loved her. I wanted to spend every day I have with Bella filled with fun and happiness not tears and confusion. Instead, with every touch, with every word, with every kiss, with every look, I try to _show_ her my feelings. If she ever discovered on her own that I loved her, she didn't say. Oh, and of course, causally calling her love helps, too.

Bella didn't comment on the term, though. In fact, I swear her eyes brightened a little bit.

Together we walked hand and hand into Cavin John's Ice Rink. Inside, there was a ticket counter, an arcade, a concession stand, and of course a huge ice rink. The place had bright lighting and was crowded with kids and their parents. Bella and I walked to the end of the line for the tickets.

"I haven't been here in a long time," Bella whispered to me.

I put my arm over her shoulder. "When's the last time you were here?" I asked curiously.

"When Nikki had her 4th birthday party here. But I didn't skate. I just sat and watched the little kids have fun," she answered.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I haven't skated since 9th grade."

Bella smiled. "I bet you were really handsome when you were in high school."

I laughed. "Psh, yeah, _of course_." I said while winching internally as I remembered my pimply face and huge glasses.

Bella raised her eyebrow skeptically, but before she could question me, we noticed at the same time that we were at the front of the line.

I smiled innocently at Bella before turning to the ticket lady.

"Two adults, please," I told her.

"Okay, that will be $10.50."

I glanced at Bella, silently warning her not to complain as I handed the lady the money. After I collected my change, I led Bella to where we could rent skates.

"Are you sure you are OK with paying?" Bella asked uncertainly.

"Yes, of course. I was the one who asked you out, remember?"

She sighed but didn't argue. I kissed her forehead and she rewarded me with a beautiful smile. I collected our skates and walked towards a bench. I sat down and attempted to put on my ice skates, but they wouldn't fit. I frowned in frustration, certain that I had asked for the correct shoe size.

"Uh Edward…I think we mixed up our shoes," Bella said, looking at her feet inside overgrown skates that were clearly way too big for her.

I held up my foot that was squished uncomfortably into a too small skate. "I think you are right," I agreed. And we burst out laughing at the same time. After a few minutes, we calmed down enough to switch our skates.

"Geez Edward, who knew you had such big feet," Bella said playfully.

"Do not," I disagreed defensively.

She nodded. "You do. Like a clown's," she teased.

I shook my head. "No. You just have puny feet."

Bella gasped in mock outrage. "Do not!"

I smiled as I put her covered-with-pink-cotton foot on my lab. "You do. Look, it's barely bigger than my hand." I demonstrated by placing my hand at the sole of her foot. Bella giggled at the contact. I grinned mischievously, realizing that her feet were very ticklish.

Bella's eyes widened, knowing what was going through my head. "Don't you dare Edw—"

I lazily dragged my fingers against the back of her foot. Bella let out a cute high-pitched squeak that I never heard from her before. She blushed and covered her face in embarrassment as people started to stare.

"Edward, stop!" she squeaked.

I shook my head and drummed my fingers against the arch of her foot. She giggled loudly. Just as I stared to tap my fingers against her whole foot, like it was a mini piano, Bella yanked her leg away from me.

I laughed at her annoyed expression. She was so adorable when she was trying to be mad. I knew I wasn't in trouble because I saw a slight tug of her lips even though she was trying to look stern.

"It's not funny." She punched my arm as hard as she could.

I chuckled warmly at her not-so-painful-punch. Bella frowned at me and made a big show of putting on her skates and standing up. She dramatically walked/stomped away from me. I shook my head as I dutifully followed her. And luckily, I was close enough to catch her when she tripped on her shoelace.

"Are you OK?" I asked, steadying her.

She blushed and leaned into me, forgetting for a moment why she was mad at me. "Yeah," she whispered softly. "But Edward, I can't skate. Did you see me just trip? How can I stay upright on skates?"

"I'll help you," I said simply.

Bella bit her lip. "Okay. I have a confession to make." I raised an eyebrow. She leaned in real close. "I don't know how to skate," she whispered.

"I'll teach you," I promised.

She smiled beautifully. "Really?"

I nodded, surprised that she was shocked. "Of course. And you won't fall. Not on my watch," I swore, sealing my promise with a kiss to her forehead.

**Bella POV**

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Inch by inch I tentatively place the blade of the skate onto the slick ice. My grip on Edward tighten, so much so that I felt him winch. But he didn't complain. He's nice like that. Two deep breathes later, I brought my other foot forward so that I completely standing on ice. I brought my foot up to take another step forward, but as the blade hit the ice, I slipped. But Edward's strong warm hands brought me back up. I clung to him, wondering why I agreed to this. I knew the answer, though. It was Edward's pleading eyes and his damn crooked smile that hypothesized me. I'm over-reacting, huh? That's what you're thinking. And I'll be the first to admit that maybe I was. But trust me, if you fell and got a baseball-sized bump on your forehead with the whole 5th grade class as your audience, you wouldn't want to return to the ice any time soon.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice asked.

I raised my head so that my eyes could meet his patient ones.

"You don't want to step. OK? Ice skating isn't like walking. You want to glide," he told me, demonstrating. "Can you do that?" He smiled with a knowing sparkle in his eyes.

I puffed up, never one to back off from a challenge, and did what he did. And that's what transpired the next hour. Edward taught and guided me with the upmost patience and kindness. He was so great. Mind you, I was still awful at skating. I could only skate around the rink if I was moving at a snail's pace and if I was holding Edward's hand.

"See?" Edward lazily trailed behind me. He spun in a slow circle, and skated backwards so he was facing me. "Isn't this fun?"

"Oh yes," I slipped slightly and Edward's hand immediately gripped my shoulder, steadying me. "This is just _great,_" I said sarcastically.

Edward grinned and squeezed my shoulder. "Admit it, you're having a blast."

I smiled despite myself because I really was having the most fun I've had in awhile. Having fun doing something I despise. And that makes sense because I'm doing what I hate _with Edward_ which makes the whole ideal marginally better.

"Do you want some hot coco?" Edward asked, gesturing towards the food stand.

I shook my head slightly and grinned. "Coco in March? Sounds delicious," I said sincerely.

"Alright. Let's go." He glided away from me.

I frowned. He knew I couldn't move unless I was leaning against something, or preferably _someone_. Edward smiled patiently at me, standing twenty feet way, guessing what I was thinking. "Come on." He motioned with his hands.

After a deep, anxious breath, I slowly skated towards his open arms, the whole time looking into his encouraging green eyes. I smiled hugely when I reached him.

"I did it!" I squeaked happily.

"You did it!" he echoed, immediately enveloping me in a hug worthy of Emmett's bear hug. He lifted me off the ground. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered into my ear.

I grinned hugely. "Thanks," I said shyly when he put me down, but kept his arms around me. I rested my forehead and looked gratefully up at him.

Edward tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You're very welcome, love," he whispered. _Love. _My heart thumped and a warm feeling spread across my body. Our noses touched and I licked my lips. I tilted my head slightly and that was all the invitation Edward needed. Our lips met and everything else faded away. The kids giggling, the parents yelling, the bright lights, and the crystal ice, all gone. It was just Edward and I, and our lips moving harmoniously against the other. I breathed in his sweet, distinct scent as my arms snaked around his neck and his grip on my waist tightened. My tongue reached out to touch his bottom lip, but as soon as it made contact, I felt us falling towards the ground. I landed on top Edward with a thud. I looked at Edward's bewildered face with a confused expression, not knowing what happened. I mean, one second I was kissing Edward, and the next I was on top of Edward on the ground. Though I can't say I hated this position. I smiled as I laid my head comfortably on his hard chest. But understanding set in and my head shot up in shock.

"You fell!" I accused, pointing at Edward. I laughed because this whole time I was worried about tripping and making a fool of myself, and Edward was the one who ends up falling.

Edward narrowed his eyes at my laughter. "It's not my fault! You…you _distracted _me." My laughter faded and I smiled hugely. My kiss caused cool and collected Edward to lose his balance.

"Distracted, you say?" I leaned towards him mischievously. "How did I distract you?" I asked innocently.

Edward breathing picked up. "You know what you did."

"What?" My lips brushed his. "This?" My tongue once again quickly brushed across his pink lip before I jumped up and skated away from him, giggling the whole time. Of course, with my slow pace it didn't take Edward long to catch up. He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You tease." He smiled against my ear.

"Me? I just really want some coco," I told him, blinking innocently.

"Mmhmm," he hummed. "Let's go then." He grabbed my arm and led me across the ice. We left the rink and put on our regular shoes so we could walk across the building safely. Once we had gotten our drinks, Edward turned his nervous gaze towards me.

"Bella? Remember how you told me you couldn't skate?" I blushed but nodded. "Well, I have a confession to make, too." I looked at him questionably.

He took a deep breath. "Bella, my parents are in town and I want you to meet them."

oOo

"Breathe, Bella." Edward massaged my shoulders. We were standing on the porch of his house where his parents awaited on the other side.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked in panic.

"They'll love you," he reassured.

"How do you know for certain that they'll like me? I mean, have I ever met them before?" I questioned.

"No, you haven't. But what's not to like?"

I ignored him. "Do they know about my…?" I trailed off.

"Yes. Yes, Bella," he guessed what I was about to say. "They know about your condition."

I closed my eyes, suddenly nauseous.

Edward snapped his fingers in front of my face, successfully causing my eyes to pop open. "Hey, Bella. Love, everything is going to go fine. Trust me. My mom is so excited to meet you."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I reached out to ring the door bell, but Edward's hand stopped me. "This is my house, remember?" He smiled as he turned the doorknob and entered.

"Mom, Dad, I have someone you need to meet," he yelled out. A small, petite woman stepped into view at the sound of Edward's voice. The resemblance between Edward's mom and Edward was striking. They both had the same brilliant bronze colored hair and the same bright green eyes. The only difference, though, was that Edward's mom had some freckles around her face and she was a head shorter than Edward.

Her eyes brighten when she laid her eyes on her soon. "Edward, my baby!" She hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Mom." Edward glanced at me, embarrassed. I giggled quietly to myself.

"And you must be Isabella." She turned towards me and smiled softly.

"Bella," I corrected, shaking her hand.

Edward's mom nodded. "Bella, I've heard so much about you."

I looked at Edward, whose ears were pink. "Really?"

But before anyone could respond, we heard a booming laughter. Hold on. That's sounded almost like…

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" Edward asked in disbelief as Emmett walked into the front hallway with his arm around a middle aged man who I assumed was Edward's dad. Much to our surprise, Charlie trailed after them.

Emmett grinned at us, but it was Charlie who answered. "Well, this moron," He gestured to Emmett. "broke the screen door earlier today so we had to fix it."

"But we didn't have the right tools," Emmett continued. "So I was like, 'wait Edward has tons of tools, I bet he wouldn't mind if we borrowed some.' So we came over here and took the keys from under the welcome mat." He winked at Edward's shocked face. "You really need a new hiding place. And lo and behold, we see this pretty young lady." He gestured towards Edward's mom. "And she was like 'who are you' and I was like 'I'm Eddie's best friend' and she was like 'well anyone who is a friend of Edward is a friend of mine. I'm Edward's mother.' And I was like 'Mother? Why, I thought you were Edward's sister!' And she was like 'Well, just for that, you can have some of the cookies I'm baking. And I was like 'Sure, me and dadio would love some' and then—"

Edward held his hand up, interrupting Emmett's rant. "Forget that I ever asked." Everyone laughed. Then, each of our respective dads hugged Edward and me.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Masen," I said to Edward's dad when he looked at me.

"Mr. Masen is my Dad. Call me Ed." He smiled amiably at me.

I laughed and nodded. Edward's father seemed like a great guy. He had a grayish, brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Edward!" Edward's mom, who told me to call her Elizabeth, suddenly exclaimed. "Look at you." She pointed at his white shirt that had a small stain from when some coco fell on him. "Go change," she ordered.

"Mom—"

"Don't 'Mom' me. Go."

Edward ducked his head like a sorry kid and took a step towards the stairs. Before he got far, I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. I pecked his cheek softly, silently telling him that I would miss him and he smiled softly in response and walked away.

"So, Ed, you were talking about the basketball game?" Charlie asked once Edward left. And with that Ed, Charlie, and Emmett walked towards the TV, leaving me with Elizabeth.

She looked at me mischievously. "How about I show you some baby pictures?"

oOo

"Oh Mom!" Edward said, exasperated, entering with a clean shirt. "I leave for two minutes and you already have the baby pictures out."

"Haha. Look Eddie, you're naked." Emmett said. I smiled down at the picture of toddler-Edward sitting in a bathtub. Charlie laughed. Edward groaned. I had the scrapbook spread out on my lap with Emmett and Charlie sitting beside me. Ed and Elizabeth were sitting in the loveseat, watching the game.

Edward grumbled under his breath as he yanked the scrapbook from me and placed it on the shelf.

"Edward! I was just getting to the good ones," I complained.

"Yeah, Eddie," Emmett whined.

"Don't worry; I give you guys the scrapbook later," Elizabeth reassured.

"No you won't," Edward disagreed.

Elizabeth nodded, but when Edward turned around, she winked at me. I laughed quietly. Yup, I could definitely see myself becoming friends with her.

Edward walked gracefully towards me and offered his hand. I looked at him confused, but nonetheless I put my hand in his. He lifted me up and led me to the recliner chair where he sat down and pulled me into his lap. I blushed and tried to stand up, cautious of his parent's presence, but Edward wouldn't let me go.

"There was no more room on the couch," Edward explained simply, guiding my head to the nook of his neck. I sighed but complied, realizing everyone was looking at the TV screen. For the next two hours, everyone got along perfectly. Ed and Charlie talked about fishing, Edward and Emmett argued over team sports, and Elizabeth and I talked about cooking and recently read books. We all joked and laughed and just had a fun time getting to know each other. I could clearly see where Edward got his kindness and thoughtfulness from.

"It's wonderful that we are all getting along," Elizabeth said after another game ended. "I mean, it's only a matter of time before we are all in-laws." She winked at Edward and I. Charlie and Emmett comically chocked on air while I blushed furiously. I could feel Edward smile hugely against my shoulder as Ed laughed.

"In-laws?" Emmett struggled to say.

"I didn't know you guys were engaged." Charlie calmly studied us.

"We aren't," I mumbled, hiding my face in Edward's laughing chest. I don't know how he could find this amusing.

"Well, not _yet,_" Elisabeth said. "But I definitely see wedding bells in the future." She leaned back knowingly.

I coughed awkwardly and stood up, ignoring Edward's silent protest. "I'm uh going to make dinner," I announced loudly, trying to change the subject.

"I'll help," Elizabeth offered. I smiled at her in agreement. We walked out together and heard the TV's volume increase as we left.

"Chicken Shrimp Pasta?" she proposed. I nodded and together we got out the ingredients.

"So," she stated a few minutes later. "You and Edward really care for each other, huh?"

I froze, hoping this wasn't a hurt-my-son-and-I'll-hurt-you speech. "Yes." I nodded slowly.

"Good," she answered simply.

"Are you…" I swallowed. "Okay with that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Okay with what?"

"You know, your son going out with someone who can't remember him," I said quickly, holding my breath as I waited for her answer.

"Of course." I exhaled. "As long as you make him happy, I'm happy. And you do make him happy, Bella. In all my life, I've never seen Edward as happy as he is with you. The way he talks about you…" She sighed contently. "My, my, Bella, you must be a very special girl." She tucked a stray hair behind my ear and smiled at me.

I blushed. "He's the special one. Trust me. You did a great job raising him," I told her sincerely.

"That's good to hear." She grinned. "And I meant what I said, sweetie. I know you lost your mom a long time ago, but one day, I'd love to be your mother-in-law."

I sighed. "If that day ever comes, then yes, I would love to be your daughter-in-law," I told her hesitantly. I couldn't bear to tell her that with my condition, Edward and I would never be married.

She nodded and hugged me tightly. When she pulled back, she smiled, like she knew something I didn't. "Now, how about we make our men some food?"

oOo

"Well, it was a pleasure getting to know you Bella." Ed clapped me on the back.

I winched at the contact, but smiled back at him. "You too, Ed," I said sincerely. Emmett and Charlie left half an hour ago and now Edward wanted to walk me home. The walk to my house from his was a long one, but it wasn't raining, and I wanted to spend some alone time with my boyfriend.

"Edward," Ed said seriously. "You let this special lady go, and we _will_ disown you," he said as Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

Edward laughed and poked me on the side. "You've turned my family on me," he accused.

I blushed. "Well, sweetie, as long as you never leave me, we won't have a problem," I looked at him, suddenly serious.

"I'd never leave you, silly girl," he promised, softly kissing my forehead.

"OK, OK." Ed held his hands up. "We'll leave you two to your little walk." He winked and after Elizabeth hugged me goodbye, we were off.

Edward intertwined our hands as we walked down the sidewalk, the moon shining brightly on us.

"They love you, you know," he said, swinging our arms.

"Really?" I asked, assuming he was talking about his parents. "I liked them a lot, too. I'm glad I made a good impression," I said sincerely.

"Bella, who couldn't love you?" he asked rhetorically.

I blushed. "I had a great time, Edward."

He laughed, knowing I was trying to get the subject off me. "I did, too," he said softly. "Though, I could have done without my mother telling you all those embarrassing stories." His ears turned pink.

I laughed, remembering his mom's recount of Edward's toddler days. "Just be happy she waited until Emmett left to tell those stories."

He chuckled, warm and low, and my heart thumped. We continued walking, talking softly now and then, but otherwise silent. With the clear, quiet night, and bright moon, it was the perfect end to the perfect day.

Once we reached my porch, we both silently agreed that we weren't ready to leave each other yet. I led Edward to the porch swing, and we sat down together.

Edward looked suddenly nervous, running his hand through his hair. "Uh Bella…? I probably shouldn't say this right now…but I can't…I can't hold it in anymore."

I furrowed my eyebrows, concerned. "What is it, Edward?"

"I uh," he gulped, "I love you." His eyes met mine, his gaze intense.

I breathed in relief, glad it wasn't something terrible. I glanced at Edward, and he was still looking afraid, like I was going to run away.

"I know," I reassured him.

"You know?" he repeated, shocked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, _duh_." I smiled. "You've stayed with me, Edward, for almost a year, despite everything. You wouldn't still be with me if you didn't love me. Oh, and this clued me in, too." I flipped over the silver heart he gave me for Valentine's Day. On the back _My Eternal Love_ was engraved.

Edward's ears turned pink. "I couldn't help adding it," he mumbled.

I laughed quietly at his sudden shyness. I reached and cupped his face. I met his eyes and saw such love and adoration in his gaze that tears sprung into my eyes. And all of a sudden a flood of memories from today hit me.

Edward smiling crookedly at me, Edward's patient and kind face, Edward opening his arms, Edward hugging me fiercely, the feeling of our kiss, Edward's pink ears, Edward laughing, Edward's arm around me, Edward's embarrassed and annoyed expression, my head on Edward's chest, Edward groaning in pleasure when he took a bite of the pasta, Edward grinning with Emmett, Edward kissing my forehead, Edward looking longingly at me, Edward's tight yet gentle grip on my hand, and lastly, Edward's face filled with love, the love he felt for me. And my mind raced through all the things he had done for me and to me. His quirks, flaws, humor, intelligence, wit, kindness, patience, and protectiveness.

I tear fell down my cheek. "Edward, I think I love you," I whispered, knowing in my heart that I was speaking the truth.

Edward's eyes shone and he smiled. "I know." I raised my eyebrow. "I've heard you say it in your sleep a couple of times," he clarified. I blushed at the fact that he's probably heard tons of things come out of my mouth when I've slept.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. "Have I ever told you I loved you…when I was awake?"

Edward shook his head slowly and I chocked back a sob. "You don't know how happy it makes me feel to finally hear you say it. It makes me so very happy, Bella. You make me happy. I love you."

This time, I couldn't hold it back anymore, and the tears made their attack. "Oh Edward, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," I whispered, trying desperately to make up for the times I couldn't tell him. I clung to his shirt as the tears overtook me.

Edward buried his head in my hair. "My Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella," he said reverently over and over. "My sweet, lovely Bella. I love you so much. So much. It hurts sometimes." His voice sounded broken.

I closed my eyes, knowing the pain my condition forced upon him. Every day, loving someone, but too afraid of rejection to tell them. Loving someone, who most days can't love him back.

We clung to each other, crying because of the curse that was thrust equally upon us. We whispered our love for each other continuously, like the words were a lifeboat in the middle of a storm. Soon, our crying dissolved to a few sniffles as we held each other close in front of the moon light.

"Come inside with me?" I asked, not wanting to leave him, but knowing that eventually I'd have to. I'd always have to. Damn it.

Edward nodded silently and followed me inside, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. He tucked me in and kissed me gently, like I was a treasure that had to be treated with the upmost care. He kissed me again. This one was a bittersweet goodbye, our tears mixing together.

"Edward, promise me, promise me that tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that, that you will remember that I love you with all my heart. I love you so much," I whispered.

Edward nodded. "As I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." And with a final kiss to the forehead he slowly walked out backwards. I giggled quietly as he hit the door with his back. I could just see his ears turn pink.

The last thing I heard before the dark overtook me was Edward whispering, "Goodnight Bella, my angel, my love."

**Okay, 3 very important things!**

**First, did you like the chapter? It was a little on the short side but I hope I did well on it. If you did like it, or even if you hated it, REVIEW! I'd love to hear from you and it would make me so very happy if I get up to 150 reviews total!**

**Second, the 50th date is next! Ahhh. It's going to be fun to write. I can't wait. Their last like date. For those of you who have seen the movie, you probably have small idea of what's going to happen, if not then you have to wait and see. Review if you want a sneak PREVIEW!**

**Third, I'm going to have a new POLL up! It's going to be on whether you want Bella to regain her memory. I've already decided but if enough people want it the other way, I'll reconsider. So if you have a opinion, go VOTE!**

**Alright, so now I bid you a good day. But first, I have a deal to propose. If I get more than 10 reviews I'll (try really hard to) update Tuesday, 8-10 reviews I'll update Wedensday, 7-5 I'll update Thursday, and less than 5, Monday. So REVIEW!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	24. 50 First Dates Part One

**Hey! Okay, I'm typing this A/N because its 7:15 already and I need to post this today. So yeah I spent all day today finishing the chapter and I only edited it once, instead of three times like I usually do. So I'm still going to post it because I promise I would, but I'm going to edit it again tomorrow. The chapter isn't horrible but if small grammar mistakes annoy you then by all means wait until tomorrow to read it. Anyway, thank you to my awesome reviews: FelicityT, Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit, Aurora-cisne, elyse.s2, Divepup, margaritaville101, neonjedwardlandgirl, Flora73, PurpleChameleon, and SilencerOfPondicherry .**

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I was sitting on my bed staring at The Video that was placed on my lap when Alice came in.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted softly, causing me to glance up at her leaning against the doorway.

"Hey," I smiled sadly. I had finished watching both videos. The first one—where I learned about my amnesia which trust me, is not what you want to learn right when you wake up—which made me sob continuously and the second one (all about Edward) which made me cry, laugh, and smile.

Alice walked towards me slowly and sat next to me. I leaned into her as she put her small little arm around my shoulder.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine." And it was true. After an hour of sobbing and another hour of reading through my scrapbooks I was ready to start my day.

"Good." She rubbed my back comfortingly. "Are you ready to meet your boyfriend?"

I smiled at the thought of Edward as a picture of an incredibly handsome bronze-haired man flashed in my mind. "Yeah. I am."

"Thank god," she chirped, rolling her eyes. "He's been pestering me for over two hours. 'When can I see Bella?' 'Can I see her yet?'" Alice mocked. I laughed at her attempt to sound like a man. Her voice turned comically low and didn't sound like a girl or a boy. Alice elbowed me. "I'm serious." She laughed, too. "And don't even get me started on his pacing. Gah! He walked across the room and back like a bazillion times! Sheesh. He acts like he hasn't seen you in weeks instead of just eight hours." She rolled her eyes again. I giggled and felt warmth wash through me. How sweet of him. "You know what day it is, right?" Alice continued, looking at me excitingly.

I nodded happily. "It's Edward and I's one year anniversary!" I squealed. I couldn't help it. I felt so giddy. I haven't even met Edward yet today, but after learning about him I couldn't wait to finally see him. "Can I go say hi?" I asked Alice.

She pursed her lips and looked at my light blue PJs with rubber ducks on them and then at my plain white tank top. So I haven't taken a shower yet, sue me. "Don't you think you should change fir—" She sighed and didn't finish her sentence when she saw my pleading expression. "Fine. Go. Jeez, you and him can't be apart for more than an hour without freaking out."

I elbowed her and she pretended to flinch in pain. I rolled my eyes at her and jumped up from my bed. I was almost out the door before Alice stopped me.

"Wait." I looked back at her impatiently. "Don't forget this." She leaned across the bed and opened my bedside drawer. She pulled out a brown, shinny wrapped present and handed it to me. I looked distastefully at it. It looked like it was wrapped by a three year old. I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

She held her hands up defensively. "Don't look at me. I told you to have it professionally wrapped, but you said that Edward would appreciate it more if you did it yourself." I frowned. Apparently, I wrapped presents like a three year old. "Now go to your man." Alice winked.

I grinned before charging down the stairs, the present in my left hand. I walked quickly to the living room and Edward was there, just like Alice said, pacing the room. I smiled at the familiar sight of him running a hand through his already disheveled hair. Beautiful and all mine. I took a chance to stare—okay, gawk—at his beauty. When he bit his pink lip and glared at the wall, I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what came over me, but in a blink of an eye I was running towards him. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. The hug was unexpected and Edward stumbled at the contact, but eventually caught his footing.

"Woah. What was that for?" Edward asked, holding me up. His bright smile told me that he did not mind my actions while his surprised face told me that I usually didn't act like this in the morning.

I rested my forehead against his and grinned hugely. "It's our one year anniversary!" I said like that fact explained everything.

He gave me a crooked smile that took my breath away. "Yes it is." He pecked me on the cheek. "Happy anniversary, love."

My heart thumped loudly. He called me love. I let out an internal girly squeak. I squeezed him tightly before unwrapping my legs from his waist and letting them drop to the floor and letting go his neck.

Biting my lip shyly, I offered him my present. His face lit up at the sight of it and he eagerly took it from me. When he held it, he looked at my poorly wrapped present and started laughing.

I scowled and smacked him lightly on his chest. "Be quiet. I tried." I attempted to fight a smile.

He laughed harder. My, my, what a beautiful sound. "Oh Bella, I love it already." I blushed in embarrassment. He fingered the mess of wrapping paper. "Did you do this blind-folded?" He laughed again.

"Stop laughing." I giggled because it really was a pretty ridiculous wrapping job. Oops.

He _finally_ calmed down after a while, but another look at the present set him off again.

"Stop it. At least it's your favorite color," I stated proudly, remembering that fact from the video.

He smiled at me. "Of course brown is my favorite color. It's the color of your beautiful eyes, is it not?" I blushed heavily. He placed his hand on my warm cheek. "You're amazing," he said affectionately which made me blush even harder. He moved his hand to my hips and pulled me closer, leaning his forehead against mine. "Really. I'm sorry for laughing. I find your wrapping adorable." He smiled. Ha! I was right. He did appreciate my effort. He leaned in and kissed my cheek lightly, speaking into my ear. "Thank you for the present." I blushed and butterflies erupted in my stomach.

I playfully pushed him away because I sure as heck couldn't breathe properly with him that close to me. "Don't thank me. You haven't even opened it yet."

Edward grinned at me. "I know I'll love it." He stared at the wrapping paper and eagerly started unwrapping his gift like a little kid on Christmas morning. How cute. However, with my horrible wrapping job, it took him five minutes to finally get to the actual present. On the floor were pieces of brown wrapping paper and in Edward's hands were a white box with a white envelope attached to it.

"I think you should read the card first," I told him. From my reading, I already knew what was inside of the box.

Edward nodded in agreement and handed the card to me. "I want you to read it to me."

I took the card from him and slowly opened the envelope. Apparently, I was going too slowly for Edward because he took the envelope from me, ripped it, and handed the card back to me. I rolled my eyes at his impatience before looking at the card. I cleared my throat nervously and read my writing out loud.

_My Dear Edward,_

_First off, Happy Anniversary! Wow. Can you believe exactly one year ago we met at Jasper's and Alice's house? I, of course, can't remember the event but because of your video, I know all about it. I'm certain that it was one of the best days of my life. And damn, today is our 50th date? Seriously? How did I get so lucky? I don't deserve you. I know you disagree, but it's true. I can't think of one instance in my life where I did something so incredible, so nice, that I would be blessed with someone like you. Thank you for treating me to what was surely the best year of my life. Thank you for always taking care of me. Thank you for looking out for my best interests. Thank you for making the video. Thank you for putting up with me—I know I can sometimes be hardheaded or bad company. Thank you for being you. I know dealing with my condition has been anything but easy and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking by me for the last year despite the odds. And thank you for loving me. I promise I'll never take you for granted. You're an amazing and incredible man and I love you dearly. I hope we have many more years together._

_Love,  
Bella_

I had tears in my eyes before I finished reading the letter and my voice cracked several times.

Edward smiled as he wiped away a stray tear. "I love you, too, Bella."

I grinned happily because I apparently loved him, too, and kissed the corner of his mouth. We stayed connected to each other for awhile longer before I encouraged Edward to open the rest of his gift.

He lifted the lid of the small white box and moved the tissue paper aside. He lifted the Vandyke brown leather wallet from the box, brought it to his face, and closely inspected it with a blank expression. I wrung my hands nervously as I awaited his verdict. Without saying another word he held the wallet right next to my face. He looked at the wallet then at my eyes and back at the wallet and then he smiled hugely.

"Does it match?" I asked, knowing that the similarity between the color and my eyes is what made me get it.

Edward shook his head and my face dropped. "Of course not. Artists, decorators, and industries can try as hard as they can but no one can recreate the perfect brown your eyes are." I blushed. "But _this_," He shook his new wallet. "is pretty damn close."

I grinned. "Well, go on, open it," I urged.

Edward widened his eyes, surprised that there was more, and hurriedly opened the wallet. I moved to stand right next to him so I could see the inside, too. It was your regular wallet with room for money and slots for credit cards. But on the right side, I had put six wallet inserts for photos. The first wallet-sized photo was a picture of just me. I was blushing red at the camera and biting my bottom lip nervously. It looked like I was sitting on an unfamiliar white couch—maybe Edward's?—and was staring to the side with my hair hiding a quarter of my red face. The shot of me was only from my mid-chest and up but you could still see a forefinger and thumb pinching a silver heart that was attached to my necklace. It was obvious that I was very nervous and embarrassed.

I empathized with my former self—I never did like people taking pictures of me. Obviously I couldn't remember taking the picture or the reasons I chose to put it in the wallet, but Edward clearly loved it. He mouthed 'gorgeous' at the picture and studied it for several minutes before flipping to the picture behind it.

This one was completely different from the first picture. It was a close up of Edward Jr. (the stuffed dog that Edward gave me) and me. I was hugging the stuffed animal to my chest and had my head on top of his, smiling at the camera. In the previous picture I was embarrassed, but in this one I looked like I was having fun. I was holding one of Edward Jr.'s paws up making it look like he was waving at the camera.

I heard Edward chuckle at the picture and after awhile of examining it, he flipped to the picture behind it.

Next was a picture of Tyler looking adorable in a suit and proudly holding up one side of a golden trophy that he won at a piano recital. Nikki was holding up the other side of the huge reward in a purple dress, smiling proudly at her cousin.

"Adorable," Edward whispered. I nodded in agreement.

The next picture was of all the women lined up from tallest to shortest—Esme, Elizabeth, Rosalie, Vanessa, me, Alice, and Nikki—with our bodies facing sideways. Our faces were facing the camera and we were blowing kisses with one hand. Our other hands rested on our cocked hips. The picture was personalized and had _Girl Power_ written at the top in bubble letters.

Edward grinned, and I could tell he enjoyed the picture, especially at the fact that his mom was included.

He flipped the picture and this one was one of all the men. Ed, Carlisle, Mike, Charlie, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, and Tyler all had a look of concentration on the faces as they showcased their muscles. Each were flexing their muscles in a different way. This picture was also personalized and had _Manly Strength_ written across the top in block letters.

I laughed out loud at the sight of Tyler's skinny little arms next to the older men's defined muscles and Edward joined me.

Soon Edward flipped to the last picture. It was one of both of us. Our foreheads were resting against each other as we gazed lovingly at the other. Both of us had huge smiles and I was blushing.

"Wow. When was this taken?" Edward asked.

I snorted because there was no possible way _I_ could remember because of my amnesia. "I don't know. Though, I wouldn't put it past Alice to take a picture of us without us knowing about it."

Edward nodded in agreement and I glanced back at the wallet. Something blue caught my attention from the corner of my eye and I saw that there was already a card in one of the card slots. Curiously, I took the blue laminated card out. _Wally's Music Store Gift Card_ was written in cursive across the center of the card. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I've never heard of _Wally's Music Store._

Edward yanked the card from my hand. "Oh wow. Thanks Bella!" He obviously recognized the name. He hugged me tightly. "Really. This is so awesome. The perfect gift. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He pecked me on the check while I blushed like crazy.

I smiled, pleased that he liked the gift so much. "You're welcome, Edward." We grinned at each other and then I grinned even bigger when I realized Edward wasn't handing me a present. "You didn't get me anything?" I asked hopefully.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course I got you something." He sounded insulted that I assumed otherwise. I sighed heavily and held out my hand for his gift, wanting to get this part over with. I looked at Edward curiously when I realized he wasn't handing me anything.

"I'm giving you your present later," he explained in answer to my silent question.

I pouted. "Can't I have it now?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

I sighed. "Fine, fine," I relented, not wanting to argue with him.

Edward smiled at my quick agreement and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a faded, worn-out, black wallet and opened it. He then switched a wad of bills and credit cards into his new wallet and placed the wallet into his pocket. He patted it happily. "There. All better."

I giggled and took his old wallet and the wrapping paper from the ground and threw it into the trash can.

Edward pulled me close to me when I finished. "So Bella, would you be so kind as to go out with me for our 50th date?"

I stared at him, surprised that he felt the need to even ask. "Duh."

Edward laughed. "Great." He smiled. "Oh and did I tell you how beautiful you looked today?" he asked mischievously.

I groaned in embarrassment when I remember I was wearing my rubber-duck PJs.

Edward smiled as he kissed my forehead. "I'm serious. You're beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and was about to respond, but I was interrupted by Alice.

"Hey lovebirds," Alice chirped as she unexpectedly entered the room. "You look happier, Edward," she commented.

"All because of Bella," he answered as an explanation before putting an arm around me. I blushed. "Anyway, I was just about to take her out for brunch. Want us to bring you back anything?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm good." She smiled at him. "Have her back at three, though." Edward nodded.

"Wait, why do I need to be back here by three?" I asked, looking between the two.

Alice grinned deviously. "You'll see," she said in a sing-song voice.

I groaned. "I hate surprises."

Edward kissed the top of my forehead. "It'll be worth it. I promise."

I smiled at him, trusting him, and leaned my head against his chest.

"Okay you guys, go. Have fun. I need to get things ready," Alice demanded. I briefly wondered what these _things_ were, but decided it was better to not question her.

"Wait, Bella," Alice called as Edward and I turned to leave. "You might want to change out of your PJs."

oOo

"How much will that be?" Edward asked our waitress when we were done with our food.

"$20.50," she answered in a bored tone.

Edward smiled crookedly. "Let me get my wallet." He reached into his pants pocket and proudly pulled out his new wallet. He dramatically flipped it open and pulled out the money. He winked at me when I snorted in amusement. What a dork.

Once Edward got his change we walked hand and hand back to his car. We got in and rode back to my place in silence. I was smiling the whole way. The food had been delicious and Edward was amazing. He kept me laughing the whole time we were eating. I still couldn't believe he was really my boyfriend.

When my said boyfriend pulled into my driveway, he asked me the time. I glanced at my wristwatch. "3:05. Why?"

"Crap! We were supposed to be here five minutes ago." He quickly got out of the car and ran to my side. He opened my door and pulled me out.

"Edward, calm down. It's no big deal," I reassured him.

He looked honestly worried. "Bella, you're not the one who will be yelled at incessantly."

I laughed at the fact that he was so scared of little Alice, but let him lead me hurryingly to the front door nonetheless.

He opened the door very quietly and tip-toed in, looking both ways. I rolled my eyes at his antics. Yeah, like Alice hadn't heard us pull up into the driveway.

I was right. Alice rounded the corner and came into our sight of view. Edward froze mid-step when he heard Alice clear her throat.

He straightened his frame. "Hey, Alice," he greeted like he hadn't just tried to sneak by her.

Alice didn't say anything as she tapped her foot and looked at her watch pointedly.

"Yeah about that…I tried."

"You _tried_?" she scoffed. "Edward, do you want this night to go according to plan?" He nodded and I saw him gulp. "Well, look what you did! We're already behind schedule. Honestly, I expected better from you. It was so simple. Just a simple request. Please get Bella here by three. That's it. And now look! It's practically 3:10. What do you have to say for yourse—"

"Alice, calm down," I ordered. I rolled my eyes at her. She always did hate people arriving late. "What is so important that I had to be here at exactly three?" I asked.

"We have to get you ready for your date," she said like it was obvious.

"We?" I questioned.

"Rose is upstairs," she answered. "And we need to hurry. Your dinner reservation is at six-thirty!"

"Six-thirty? I'm going to waste more than three hours getting ready?" I asked incredulously.

She snorted. "I wish we had three hours but thanks to _someone," _she glared at Edward, "We only have two hours and 45 minutes. Edward's picking you up at six."

"Wait, did you say _only _two hours and 45 minutes?" I asked in shock. I looked at Edward for help, but he shrugged in a what-can-I-do way.

"Now leave, Edward. You have to get ready, too. Meet Jasper at our house, Alice told him, attempting to push him out the door. I laughed at the sight of Alice trying to push Edward, who was double her size.

"Alice," Edward held her back with one hand. "Can I please say goodbye to my beautiful girlfriend first?" he asked.

Alice huffed like she had just been asked to empty out her wardrobe, crossed her arms across her chest, but nodded. Edward and I glanced at her because she obviously wasn't getting the fact that we wanted to say bye _privately._ Alice didn't leave. Instead, she looked at her watch and then back at us, silently telling us that we had limited time.

Edward and I rolled our eyes at each other. "I love her, but she's crazy," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Oh believe me, I know," I whispered back.

"I heard that," Alice said. "Love you guys, too," she said sweetly.

Edward and I laughed and rolled our eyes at the same time. "Okay. I got to go before she gets really angry," Edward told me, his face dropping.

I sighed sadly, not wanting to be apart from longer than necessary, let alone three hours. I saw Alice dramatically roll her eyes.

"Have fun." Edward kissed my forehead softly and I hugged him.

"Okay. Times up, Alice called. I bit my lip to stop me from arguing with her, and started to un-hug Edward, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Edward, are you serious? I gave you a whole freaking extra minute. What more do you want?" Alice demanded.

I smiled as Edward buried his face in my hair and pulled me closer.

Alice huffed impatiently. "This is crazy. Can you please let her go? Damn. It's _just_ three hours. It's not like I'm taking her away for three days."

Edward sighed, but let me go. I grinned as I pecked his check. "I'll miss you, Edward."

"I'll miss you, too."

"Seriously, it's _three hours,"_ Alice mumbled. I ignored her and gave Edward one last hug before waving sadly at him.

"See you later, love." And with that he was out the door.

Alice grabbed my arm. "Come on. Time for some real fun."

Fun? I snorted as Alice led me upstairs. "Okay. Go take a shower, stinky," she ordered, pretending to hold her breath.

I stuck my tongue at her as I walked down the hall and entered my bathroom.

oOo

"What the heck?" I exclaimed as I entered my room after my shower. Alice and Rose were both seating cross-legged on my bed. But that's not what caused me to freak out. It was the tubs and containers of every kind of moisturizer and make-up surrounding them.

"Hey, Bella!" They both greeted, ignoring my look of utter disbelief.

"And I repeat, what the heck!" I gestured to the make-up.

"Make-over time!" They both squealed.

I groaned and shook my head. "Please, no."

"Come on, Bella. Let us have some fun. We haven't done this in such a long time," Rose begged.

"Yeah. Don't you want to see Edward's face when he sees you all dressed up?" Alice added.

That stopped me in my tracks. It would be fun to dazzle Edward for a change. I smiled at the thought. "Fine," I agreed. I held a hand up before they could cheer. "But no going overboard," I warned.

"Of course not, Bella," Alice promised.

I pursed my lips. "Okay. So can I change now?" I asked, still in a towel.

Rose handed me a bundle of clothes and I raised my eyebrow in shock when I realized she handed me sweatpants and a ratty old T-shirt.

"Don't get too excited," Alice said. "We're doing your make-up and hair first and then you're getting dressed."

I sighed, but left the room to get changed. When I came back I was forced to sit in front of my vanity mirror while Alice slathered stuff across my face.

"So how was breakfast slash lunch?" Rose asked from my bed.

"Perfect," I sighed contentedly. "He's amazing."

"You're welcome," Alice said, smiling smugly.

"What?" I asked her in confusion.

"You're welcome for getting you and Edward together," she told me.

Rose snorted. "Please. What did you do?"

Alice crossed her arms around her chest. "Well, Edward was teaching _my_ son piano which caused _my _husband to become friends with him which allowed Jasper to invite Edward to _my_ house where Bella and Edward first met."

"So?" Rose disagreed. "All you had a hand in was happening to live in the place where they met. It is actually I who Bella should be thanking, seeing as I was the one who got them together."

"_You_?" Alice said incredulously. "You hated him from the moment you laid eyes on him."

"Okay." Rose held her hands up. "First off, hate is a very strong term. I'd say that I _strongly _disliked him. Second, I—unlike someone—was just looking out for her! He could have been an axe murder for all we knew and you were just like 'ooh let's hook them up.'" Rose rolled her eyes. "And once I confirmed that he was no threat_ I _was the one who convinced Emmett to stop wanting to kill Edward. Which, by the way, would have seriously put a damper on their relationship. So you're welcome, Bella."

I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Alice slapped my hands away because I was interfering with her work and glared at Rose.

"Rosie, please. I think we can both agree that if it wasn't for me, Edward and Bella would have never gotten together," Alice retorted.

"Okay," I said before Rose could respond. "Edward and I are together because we like each other very much. Sure you guys helped us, but let's not argue with who helped us more. And let's not forget that you guys are terrible match makers," I told them. They opened their mouths to argue, but I beat them to the punch. "You guys tried to set me up with Alec!" I exclaimed, referring to 10th grade when Alice and Rose almost forced me to go on a date with him.

"Hey, Alec was cute!" Alice said defensively.

"And if Emmett hadn't punched his nose, you guys would have gone on a date and who knows? Maybe you'd be together right now," Rose added.

I flinched at the thought. "Please, the guy was extremely weird. I'm actually glad Emmett interfered that time."

Rose snorted. "Remember when he made your Junior Prom date cry?"

"And then I had to go solo for Prom? Yeah I remember." I shook my head at the memory.

Alice laughed. "That Emmett was always so protective of you."

I nodded. "He's protective over everyone he loves. Jasper, too."

"Yeah, remember how he got all crazy jealous when he saw that guy hitting on you, Alice?" Rose asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yup. But Emmett was a lot worse. I've never seen him madder then when he saw you dancing with your date at the Homecoming," she reminded Rose.

I giggled. "Well, you're welcome girls." They raised their eyebrows. "What? I was the one who got you guys together with Emmett and Jasper. I'm the true master of match-making," I declared.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Bella," Alice said.

"I introduced you guys," I reminded them.

"Yeah, well we didn't get married right then and there. It wasn't until I was sixteen and had boobs that Emmett finally stopped seeing me as just his little sister," Rose argued bluntly. Alice kept her mouth shut because as soon as she and Jasper looked each other in the eyes they knew it was meant to be.

"It's true. Emmett was such a man-whore in high school," I agreed.

Rose and Alice laughed.

"Okay, okay. Enough reminiscing about our high school days and let's get some details on Bella and Edward," Rose said, turning to face me.

"Rose, I already told you. He took me to my favorite pancake house, the hostess flirted with him, he ignored her, we sat down, and the rest of the time I tried to get him to tell me what my present was. But he refused to tell me," I practically whined. Rose and Alice face's immediately filled with guilt. My mouth hung open. "You guys know!" I accused.

"Well, yeah. Who do you think helped him get everything ready?" Alice asked.

I pouted. "Does everyone know but me?"

"Not _everyone_ everyone. I'm sure people in China don't know," Rose answered smartly.

"You know what I mean. Gah. I bet even Tyler knows." I threw my hands in the air when I read their expressions. "Tyler knows? Are you kidding me?"

"Bella, calm down," Rose said. "Trust me, the surprise will be worth it."

"Yeah," Alice squealed. "It's so sweet! He spent so much time on it."

"Well as long as he didn't spend so much _money_ on it, I'm happy," I responded as Alice put some make-up on my eyes.

"He barely spent any money on the first gift," Rose tried to reassure me.

"_First_ gift? How many things is he hoping to give me?" I questioned.

"Only two," Rose said.

"_Only?" _

"You'll love them, Bella!" Alice said certainty.

"At least we all hope she will," Rose murmured but I still heard her.

Apparently Alice heard her, too. "Oh she will." She had a knowing twinkle in her eye. "Now close your eyes, Bella. I need to put on some eye shadow."

I groaned but complied. "So do you guys know where Edward's taking me to dinner?"

"Yup," Rose answered. "And no we are not going to tell you."

I huffed. "Sorry, Bella," Alice said, not sounding sorry at all. "We are under strict orders to not tell you anything. Don't worry. I just know you're—"

"I'm going to love it, huh?" I asked, knowing that was what she was going to say next.

"That's the spirit!" I felt her pat my hair. "Okay, Rose, I'm done for now. You're turn," she said. "Oh, and you can open your eyes now, Bella." I did as she asked and opened my eyes just in time to see Rose walking towards me with a straightener in one hand and a hair curler in the other. I groaned. This better be worth it.

oOo

"See? Didn't I tell you this would happen? It's 5:30 and Edward's going to pick you up at six and you're not even dressed yet! Ugh. If only you guys listened to me when I said to be back at the house at 3 o'clock! Not 3:05," Alice ranted as she scurried around my room.

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics and plopped down on her bed. It's been a long two hours. First, Rose took forever to get my hair _just right,_ then Alice tweezed my eyebrows which hurt like hell, and now Alice was attempting to find a pair of shoes to go with my dress. But she's refusing to let me see the dress I'm wearing until she decides 'the time is right'.

I sighed heavily. Plus, all Rose and Alice could talk about was Edward. Edward this, Edward that. Which, trust me, was totally fine at first. I loved hearing stories about me and him. But then they just kept on repeating the same things over and over again. It was like they didn't want me to forget how much he cared about me. I already know that Edward loves me deeply without their help and I couldn't figure out why they were talking so heavily about him. I let it go, though, figuring I'll find out later.

"Bella, don't you dare put your head on the bed," Rose warned from my closet. "Do you want me to do your hair again?" she asked.

I sat up straight. "No!" I answered immediately, eyes wide.

Rose laughed at my response.

"Bella, don't you have any formal shoes? All you have are sneakers, sneakers, and more sneakers. Have I taught you nothing?" Alice exclaimed, throwing pairs of shoes around the room as she dug through my closet.

"I have some flats," I answered defensively.

She ignored me and started grumbling under her breath. I shook my head at her. You would think by the way she was acting, that _she_ was going on the date.

"Aha!" She came out of the closet, holding a pair of black 2-inch heels that she gave me for my 21st birthday.

"Alice, there is a reason why those were in the back of my closet. There is no way I'm wearing _heels_."

"Whatever you say, Bella," she sang, still with that dang knowing twinkle in his eye. "Now let's get you dressed. Rose, if you will do the honors."

Rose smiled as she quickly searched inside the closet and pulled out a dress. "Ta da." She held it up so I could see.

I gasped. It really was beautiful. It was midnight blue strapless cocktail dress, and from I could see, it was made from silk. "Woah. Whose dress is this?" I asked.

"Yours, silly," Alice said as she took the dress off the hanger and handed it to me. I was right. It was silk.

"Wha-? I never got this dress," I told her firmly.

"We know that. _We_ got it for you," Rose responded, patting me on the back.

"No." I started to give the dress back, knowing how much it probably cost, but Alice wouldn't take it.

"Yes." She pushed the dress back into my hands.

"You can pay us back later, Bella, if that's what you're worried about," Rose said.

"Now put it on," Alice ordered. "We only have ten minutes left."

I glared at her, now knowing why she didn't show me the dress earlier. She knew I couldn't waste time complaining and arguing when Edward was coming so soon. "Fine." I sighed, taking the dress and quickly stripping my clothes and putting the dress on—Alice, Rose, and I have been close for such a long time that even I was comfortable getting changed in front of them. Once, the dress was on, I walked towards the mirror attached to the back of my door. I hadn't looked at the mirror at all today, so I had no idea what my hair or make-up looked like.

I gasped when I saw my reflection. My newly curled hair was in a high bun—Alice and Rose also debated on whether to have my hair worn up or down. They finally decided to leave it up in case Edward wanted to have some fun with my neck and collarbones (Rose's words, not mine)—with some stray curls framing my face. The make-up made me look beautiful yet still made me look natural. The make-up around my eyes made my eyes pop and my face looked creamy and smooth. The dress fit me perfectly at the right places and ended below my knees. All in all, I looked like a completely different person—a more beautiful person, that is.

"You guys are miracle workers!" I exclaimed, turning to the side and examining my reflection.

"Please, I would hardly call it a miracle. You were always gorgeous," Rose said, going to stand next to me.

"Yeah," Alice agreed, walking over to us. "We just enhanced your beauty."

I smiled. "You guys are the best," I told them and hugged them fiercely.

They hugged me back equally as tight. "Does this mean we get to do more make-overs?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Oh hell no." I answered, pulling back. We all laughed at my answer. At that moment, we all heard the doorbell go off downstairs. Rose cursed.

"Bella, put on your heels now," Alice ordered. "Rose, go answer the door."

Rose left as I glared at Alice again. She knew we didn't have time to argue about what shoes I was going to wear. "Manipulating little pixie," I grumbled as I put on the death-traps.

"Stop frowning, Bella. You'll be fine," Alice assured. "Oh wait! I almost forgot." She grabbed a tube from the desk and attacked my lips with strawberry-flavored lip-gloss. "Perfect. Now go." She shoved me out the door. "And have fun!" she called as I walked out of the room. I hesitantly walked down the hallway to the top of the stairs. I knew that Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. I blushed red when I heard a gasp, but didn't look at him. Instead, I concentrated at the ground as I walked slowly forward, knowing the gigantic heels I had on would only increase my chances of falling. It wasn't until I reached the bottom that I glanced up. I was left breathless as I saw Edward in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black trousers. His tie color matched the color of my dress—probably Alice's doing—and it looked like he attempted to comb his hair. Attempted it the key word. His hair still looked just as disheveled as always, just the way I liked it. Beautiful.

I heard Edward's warm chuckle. The fingers of his left hand stroked my cheek. "Breathe, sweetheart."

I sucked in a deep breath. "You look handsome," I said lamely. Handsome didn't even begin to describe him.

Edward smiled crookedly at me and I had to remind myself to breathe. "And you look lovely. You always do but…just…wow," he finished, his eyes raking my figure.

I blushed deeply and wrapped my hands around his neck, hugging him to me.

His arms snaked around my waist. "Mmm. What's this hug for? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

I tucked my head into his neck. "I missed you," I told him, realizing it was true.

He kissed the top of my head. "I missed you, too. Believe me, it was all I could do to not come running over here to rescue you." I laughed. "Honestly, Bella, I hope it wasn't too terrible. We both know you would have looked beautiful without make-up and in sweats." I snorted. He sighed at my response, sprouting some nonsense that I couldn't see myself clearly.

I rolled my eyes. "To answer your question, it wasn't that bad. I had fun. I love hanging out with Rose and Alice."

"Good," Edward answered. "And—"

"Edward!" Alice suddenly interrupted his sentence. I turned to see Alice and Rose both leaning against the wall. Alice walked towards us with an annoyed expression. "I thought I told you to you to comb that damn hair of yours," she tsked angrily.

Edward broke away from me and held up his hands in surrender. "I tried."

Alice put her hands on her hips. "You _tried_? Just like you _tried_ to get Bella here at three?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "When are you going to let that go? I was _five minutes_ late."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. Here. Let me help." She licked her fingers and went to pat Edward's hair down. Edward flinched and dodged her fingers. He jumped behind me and used me as a shield. Rose and I laughed as Alice tried to get around me and Edward kept on dodging her attempts. I smiled because I loved seeing one of my best friends and my boyfriend getting along so well.

"Okay, okay," I said, still laughing. "Alice, stop trying to fix his hair. I love it just the way it is." Edward squeezed my waist in silent thanks and I smiled at him.

"But Bella—!" Alice started to pout before something else caught her attention. "Are you wearing sneakers?" She pointed at his black Nikes.

Edward winched at the sound of her voice. "Yeah."

"I can't believe you. Men! They can't do anything right. All I asked was that you—"

Alice continued to rant but I ignored her and leaned into Edward. "Lucky. I wish I got to wear sneakers," I whispered.

Edward glanced down at my heels and he inhaled deeply like he just noticed them. "Damn," he breathed. "Thank you, Alice," he stared unabashedly at my legs.

I blushed and elbowed him. "Edward, this is a very bad thing," I insisted. "I'm so going to trip and fall."

Edward wrapped an arm around me as he stood behind me. He placed his head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "You're right. This is a very bad thing. I guess I'm just going to have to hold you the rest of the night to make sure you don't fall." He sighed heavily like this was the last thing he wanted.

I giggled and shivered at the sensation of his breath tickling my ear. "I'll hold you to that," I told him.

I felt him smile as he planted kisses along my neck and collarbone.

"I knew he would like her hair up." I heard Rose murmur but I didn't respond. I was to busy being lost in the feeling of Edward's lips on me.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed, bringing Edward and I out of our own private bubble. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked Edward angrily.

"Alice, you can yell at him later," Rose said, still leaning against the wall. "It's picture time." She dangled a black camera from her finger.

"Ooh. I love pictures." Alice clapped her hands, forgetting for a moment that she was angry. She began to try out several poses for the camera.

"Alice! I meant a picture of Edward and Bella," Rose told her, rolling her eyes in amusement.

Rose and I laughed as Edward playfully pushed Alice away from the frame.

Alice pouted. "Find. But I get to take the picture." She stole the camera from Rose.

Rose crossed her arms across her chest, but thankfully didn't argue.

"Okay, get close together," Alice ordered.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. I leaned into his chest and smiled brightly at the camera.

"Wow. Not too close. Back off, Edward," Rose commanded in a poor imitation of Charlie. Edward laughed as he pointedly hugged me closer. Rose stuck her tongue at him. I giggled.

Click. "There," Alice said, smiling hugely.

Edward and I stopped laughing. "Alice, you do realize that you took a picture of us in mid-laugh, right?"

She nodded proudly like that was a good thing. "Yup. Perfect, I know." I rolled my eyes.

"As much as I hate to cut this short, I have to take my beautiful date out now if we want to make it to the restaurant in time." Edward said.

I nodded in agreement and after goodbye hugs from Alice and Rose, we were off.

oOo

"Edward, can you tell me where we are going?" I pleaded from the passenger seat of his Volvo as Edward drove through the streets.

"Nope." He smiled at me innocently.

I frowned. "Fine, I'll figure it out by myself then." I crossed my arms. "Okay, we have reservations and we are both dressed up, so it's a fancy place. We left at six even though the reservation is at 6:30 so the restaurant has to be in Port Angeles," I mused.

"Bella, stop trying to figure it out and just let me surprise you," he begged, squeezing one of my hands.

I sighed but one look at his pleading expression made me change my mind. "Okay. I'll be good," I promised.

He smiled. "Thank you."

I grinned in response. "What did you do while I was getting ready?" I asked curiously after a minute of silence.

Edward scratched the back of his neck. "Oh nothing much. Just got ready…and yeah," he said nervously.

"You spent more than two and a half hours getting ready?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

He gulped. "Well I also hung out with Jasper and stuff."

I nodded, not entirely convinced that he was telling the truth. I let it go, though, figuring that whatever he was doing was part of the surprise.

"What about you?" he asked.

I could tell he was purposely trying to change the subject and I let him, trusting that he wouldn't be keeping information from me unless he had to. "Crazy is the only word to describe my time with Alice and Rose. Okay, so first I had to take a shower and then I walk into my room and see mountains of accessories, make-up, and moisturizers. It was ridiculous. Do they even know how much money they are spending a year on all that stuff? Anyway, so Alice…" And for the rest of the ride, I told Edward every detail of what I did during our time apart. He listened intently and laughed plenty at the things Alice and Rose did. When I told him about how they seemed to be 'talking him up' Edward frowned like he knew exactly like they were trying to do. I questioned him about it and he shrugged.

"Maybe they really like me," he responded cheekily.

I frowned, sensing there was something fishy, but carried on the retelling of my make-over. I had just told him the part where Alice had found the stupid heels when he parked on the side of the street. I glanced out the window and saw the place we would be eating at. I wish I could tell you the name of the place, but it was some complex French term that I have no hope in ever being able to pronounce. Edward got out of the car and opened the passenger door for me. I blushed my thanks and he put an arm around me as we entered the restaurant. The place was crowded but not unbearably loud. The restaurant was rather large with tons of tables and a dance floor where couples where welcomed to dance after they ate. It was obviously a popular place and I could see why. The decorations and color schemes were beautiful and inviting. It was a romantic setting, with candles and rose petals around the room. And judging by everyone's face, the food was good

"Masen." Edward gave his name to the host when we walked up.

"Table for two?" The host clarified.

"Correct," Edward answered, and placed a hand at the small of my back as he led me to where the host was walking. Edward pulled a chair out for me as we came to our table and I sat down. He sat across from me and immediately took my hand in is and caressed it with his thumb.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It looks wonderful." _And expensive, _I added in my head.

He smiled crookedly at me. "No problem. You deserve the best." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently. I blushed and hid my face behind the menu.

Edward chuckled but grabbed his menu also. My eyes swept through the dinner choices and my eyebrows rose in shock. $25 for soup? Jeez, I don't even want to know how much the steak costs.

Edward squeezed my hands to get my attention. I glanced up at him. "Buy whatever you want, Bella. I'm paying." I opened my mouth to protest but he didn't let me. "No complaining. Please?" he begged.

Darn those pleading eyes. I sighed. "Fine." I might have agreed to letting him pay, but I was sure as heck getting the cheapest thing on the menu. Edward smiled in thanks and returned to searching his menu.

The waiter soon approached us and asked to take our order.

"I'll have the New York strip steak, please, with mash potatoes and vegetables as the sides. Oh and some Coke, too," Edward said politely, handing they guy the menu.

"I'll have just the Caesar salad," I said, also giving him the menu. I picked $18 salad because it was the cheapest—yeah, I couldn't believe an _$18_ entre was the cheapest thing on their menu either.

"Drink?" The waiter asked.

"Water is fine," I responded. They don't charge money for water here, right?

Edward narrowed his eyes at me like he knew exactly what I was up to. I smiled innocently at him. The waiter left with the promise of our food arriving shortly.

Edward leaned back on his chair. "I like this place," he commented.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? We haven't even tried the food yet."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but we had a male host and a male waiter and neither flirted with you," he smiled contently. "Unlike some other guys." His eyes darkened at the thought of previous waiters. "Of course, our waited did stare at you longer than necessary, but I can't really blame him for that. He is human after all. I'm just glad he stayed professional." He smiled at me.

"I wish I could say the same thing." I glared at a group of waitresses who were giggling and pointing at Edward. One of them made a kissy face at Edward. I narrowed my eyes at her.

Edward turned around to see what I was talking about. He flinched when he saw the flock of girls fawning over him. I smiled, glad that he didn't seem to appreciate their attention. "Oh Bella." He turned to face me. "You know you're the only one who can touch my heart." He kissed my knuckles again and I swooned. He grinned crookedly at me, knowing and liking the effect he had on me.

Soon after, our food arrived and Edward and I ate while we talked and joked comfortably. The salad was delicious, I admit, but I was served so little of it that I was still hungry afterwards. Edward, however, was shoveling the food into his mouth, and even though I enjoyed the pleased noises he made as he ate, I was jealous of his huge portion. After we both finished, Edward rubbed his stomach contentedly.

"That was almost as good as you're cooking, Bella," he commented, satisfied.

I blushed at his compliment and soon the waiter returned to pick up our empty plates.

"Would you like to order any dessert?" he asked.

I shook my head. I didn't even want to see how much the desserts cost. Edward, however, had different plans. "Yes, can I have your dessert menu?" Edward asked.

"Certainly." The waiter handed him a red menu and left.

"Are you sure you don't want some, Bella?" Edward asked me.

I nodded.

Edward pursed his lips. "Fine. Let's see." He opened the menu and looked through it. "Mmm chocolate cake with ice cream, cameral apple pie, ice cream sundae brownie, lemon slice, red velvet cake," Hh listed the choices out loud and with each dessert my mouth watered. He glanced at me. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" he asked again, his eyes daring me to say yes.

"I'm fine," I managed to say, though my stomach disagreed with me.

Edward placed his menu on the table and look disappointedly at me. "Bella, don't think I didn't see that you ordered the cheapest thing on the menu and that the portion was so small I'm sure you're still hungry. I don't understand why you won't let me pay for your meal."

"I _am_ letting you pay."

"I'm talking about letting me pay for an actual meal, Bella. Not some small salad and water."

"That _small _salad was worth _$18_," I argued.

"Let me worry about the price, _please_."

I sighed. He knows he can get me to anything with that one word. "Fine." His eyes brightened. "But it would make me a lot happier if we could share the dessert," I added desperately.

Edward smiled. "I can agree with that." And with that Edward called the waiter over and let me ask him for anything I wanted. He kept the menu out of my sight so I couldn't choose the cheapest thing again. Ugh. Cleaver guy.

"Can I have the red velvet cake?" I asked.

"With two forks, please," Edward added. The waiter nodded and left. We talked happily as we waited for the food to arrive and when it did I was glad to see how huge the cake was. Edward and I, like the love-struck fools we were, gladly fed each other pieces of cake. It was great and Edward left me breathless every time his pink smooth lips wrapped around the fork. Unfortunately, we were done too soon. I was full from eating half the cake and the salad so I was surprised Edward was able to eat a huge meal and still have room for dessert. I rolled my eyes. Men.

After the check was paid—I refused to even look at the total—Edward stood up. I followed his lead, thinking we were leaving, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"May we dance?" he asked, gesturing to the dance floor across the room.

I frowned. "Edward, you know I can't dance. Especially in these." I waved my hands towards my heels.

Edward hugged me to his body and rested his forehead against mine. "Bella, don't you trust me?" he asked softly.

"Of course, Edward," I answered, my heart going haywire at his proximity.

"Then you should trust me to not let you fall." He looked at me intensely.

"Be that as it may," I said slowly. "I still can't dance."

He chuckled slightly. "Of course you can, it's all in the leading, trust me." He began to tug me towards the dance floor.

I followed with a sigh as Edward and I joined the other couples.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he grinned as he placed his hands on my hips and swayed and moved our bodies to the music playing softly on the background. I rested my head on Edward's hard chest and listened to his heartbeat, which I was pleased to know, was beating faster than normal. I felt Edward smile as he gently freed my hair from the bun and buried his head in my hair. I breathed in his sweet, distinct smell and ran my fingers through his soft bronze locks. He pulled me even closer, if that was possible, and sighed my name happily. The song switched to Percy Sledge's _When a Man Loves a Woman _and Edward sang softly along in my ear. I felt my knees go weak at the sound of his beautiful voice in my ear and thankfully Edward was all too happy to hold me up. I kissed his neck in thanks and our bodies continued moving sensually against to each other.

"Yes when a man loves a woman, I know exactly how he feels, 'cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world," Edward sang. I swooned and felt tears in my eyes, Yup, I am the luckiest person ever.

When the song ended, I looked up and gazed into Edward's warm eyes.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, stroking my hips affectionately and rubbing his nose gently against mine.

I smiled at him and said what I knew in my heart was true. "I love you, too, Edward."

His eyes shone and his smile widened. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," he said quietly, kissing my nose before kissing my lips. And what do you want me to say? We already know Edward is probably the best kisser in the whole world. The kiss was soft and slow. Edward's lips sweetly caressed mine and I sighed blissfully into his mouth. Our tongues danced to a beat only they knew and the kiss grew more heated the longer we kissed. I could feel Edward's love through that kiss and I hoped I did the same by pouring all I felt into our kiss. I whimpered as he broke our kiss but he didn't go far. He moved my hair away and trailed kisses up and down my neck and pecked my lips gently.

I placed my cheek to his. "I love you." I whispered into his ear. He shivered.

"You're my everything," he said simply, kissing me deeply.

"Damn, Bella. What is that? It tastes so good," Edward breathed heavily.

I smiled. "Strawberry lip-gloss," I told him.

Edward licked his lips. "Remind me to send Alice a huge bouquet of flowers in thanks."

My laugh was cut off when he smashed his lips into mine.

We continued dancing—and yes, making out—for over an hour. It was perfect. Edward and I declared our love for each other every second and I was on cloud nine.

"We need to go," Edward said after a song ended, but hugged my waist tightly yet gently as we continued to dance.

"Why?" I whined slightly, burying my head into my neck.

"Bella Swan? Wanting to stay and dance some more?" Edward asked in shock.

I grinned. "No, Bella Swan just wants to just spend more time with you."

Edward chuckled. "I want to stay here, too, but we need to get to your house so I can give you your present."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you mean presents?" I accused.

He groaned. "Did they tell you I got two?" He growled slightly. "I told them not to tell you anything."

"Don't worry. That's all they said, unfortunately," I reassured him.

"Good. Now, let's go." He tugged me.

I groaned and planted my feet firmly to the ground. "No. Let's stay here."

Edward smiled. "One more song and then will you agree to go?"

"I guess." I sighed heavily to show him my reluctance.

He kissed my forehead but didn't answer. We danced slowly to Aerosmith's_ Don't Want to Miss a Thing_, and Edward twirled and spun me around. I laughed and had fun because I knew there was no chance of falling when I was with Edward. He made me feel safe and so happy. Edward dipped me at the end which made me squeal in surprise. He lifted me back up and kissed me.

"I've wanted to that since we got on this dance floor." His eyes shone. I smiled in response. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," I answered, realizing my feet were sore from walking and dancing in my heels.

Edward led me back to his car, our arms around each other. The ride back to the house was quiet and I sensed Edward was nervous. Incredibly nervous, actually. He ran a hand through his hair every minute.

When we entered my house, I had to reassure him. "You know, Edward, I'd love anything you give me."

Edward smiled at me. "I really hope so, Bella, I really do." He ran a hand through his hair again.

"I will," I said certainly. "Can you give me them now?" I asked, wanting the present exchange to be over with so Edward would stop freaking out.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Let's go." He led me to my living room and I hoped he didn't plan on giving me a new TV or something. Thankfully, as we entered the room, my TV was still in the same place. Edward didn't stop walking until we were in front of the TV. He grabbed a green wrapped present from the coffee table and gave it to me. I frowned at the _perfectly _wrapped gift. Hmph. He definitely was a way better wrapper than I was.

Edward wouldn't look at me as I opened the present slowly, wanting to preserve the pretty paper. After I unwrapped the paper, I was surprised to see I had a video in my hands. My confusion grew. Another video? Edward took the video from my hands, still not making eye-contact, and placed it into the VCR.

**Third Person POV**

The Video Edward spent countless hours making for Bella is probably the sweetest movie you will ever see. There was a pattern, you see. First, a romantic quote would flash onto the screen in pink letters against the brown background. The quote Edward personally chose would be from a book or from a famous author or person. Then the scene would change to a picture of Edward and Bella. Remember how Edward and Bella took a picture of themselves on every one of their dates so they would always remember that specific date? Yeah well, Edward, with the help of his friends, put all 50 pictures plus some on the video. If not a picture, there would be a small video clip, such as one from Bella's interview or from when Edward asked Bella to be his girlfriend. No sound would be heard from the clip, but you could still see Edward and Bella talking, laughing, smiling, touching. Next, the scene would change and a sentence telling Bella reasons why Edward loves her or what he loves about her would be seen in white letters against the black background.

Some Examples **(ooooo means scene change)**

_"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." –William Shakespeare _

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella on First Beach for their 40th date. Bella in a zebra print bikini and Edward is in a red bathing suit. Both are in the ocean. Edward is cradling Bella to his chest and looks like he is pretending to throw Bella into the water. Bella mouth is open with her eyes wide in mock terror as her arms cling to Edward's neck. Both are laughing and the sun seems to be shining on them. _

**ooooo**

_I love you because every moment spent with you is a moment I'll treasure forever._

**Ooooooooooooooo**

_"What lies behind you and what lies in front of you, pales in comparison to what lies inside of you." - Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella on their 8th date. They are standing in the middle of a playground with kids of all ages surrounding them. Edward has his arm wrapped around Bella and every of the kid pays no attention to the camera as they stare at Bella with smiles on their faces. _

**ooooo**

_I love your quiet strength and kindness. I love how beautiful and amazing you are and the fact that you don't even know how great you are._

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

_"Grow old with me! The best is yet to be." - Robert Browning_

**ooooo**

_Edward and Bella smiling while standing next to Bella's grandparents who live Phoenix. It was their 28th date and Bella and Edward took a small vacation in Arizona so Bella could complete her annual visit to her grandparents. Edward has his arm around Bella's shoulder as Grandpa Swan kisses Grandma Swan's cheek. _

**ooooo**

_I love how we both know that together we can work out anything._

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_"Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place." - Zora Neale Hurston_

**ooooo**

_A small video clip plays where Bella and Edward are on their 1st date. They are both sitting in the meadow, facing each other, as Bella asks Edward a question. You see Edward start talking, gesturing wildly with his hands, as Bella nods and smiles, listening intently. _

**ooooo**

_I love how we can talk about everything or nothing-it's always okay with you. And I love the way I can tell you anything, even something boring, and you always listen._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_"Soul meets soul on lover's lips." - Percy Bysshe Shelly_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella on their 33rd date. They are standing on Bella's porch. Edward has Bella against her front door as he kisses her deeply. Bella's fingers are tangled in his hair and they are both smiling blissfully._

**ooooo**

_I love you because you and me together...we can make magic._

_If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden. ~Attributed to Claudia Ghandi_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward handing Bella a bouquet of Daffodils (her favorite flower) on their six month anniversary. Bella eyes shine brightly at Edward as she reaches a hand out to accept the gift. _

**ooooo **

_I love the way your eyes shine when you're happy and I especially love how your eyes shine brightly when you're with me. _

**Ooooooooooooooo**

_Soul-mates are people who bring out the best in you. They are not perfect but are always perfect for you. ~Author Unknown_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella on their 6th date. They are hugging each other tightly as they say good-bye in Bella's living room._

**ooooo**

_I love you because when you hold me tight, everything becomes alright._

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

_A hundred hearts would be too few  
To carry all my love for you.  
~Author Unknown_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella on their 26th date. Edward is sitting on a big red chair in the bookstore as Bella sits comforting on his lap. Bella's eyes are trained on the book on her lap but Edward is concentrating on the beautiful women sitting on him._

**ooooo**

_I love you because you're the light in my life. When we're together, time just comes to a halt._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_For twas not into my ear you whispered  
But into my heart  
Twas not my lips you kissed  
But my soul  
~Judy Garland_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella on their 15th date. Their lips are brushing against the other as Edward lifts his hand up in mid-air as if the place it on Bella's cheek._

**ooooo**

_I love you because with you I feel, as if in a single lifetime, I have known the joy of a thousand years._

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

_"The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart." - Josiah Gilbert Holland_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella on their 47th date. Bella's mouth is half open as she tells Edward that she loves him. Edward's face is glowing as he smiles brightly._

**ooooo**

_I love you because you love me even with all my faults. You make me feel like I've never felt before_

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. ~Author Unknown_

**ooooo**

_Video clip of Edward and Bella on their 8th date. Edward is spinning Bella in circles after she had just agreed to be his girlfriend. _

**ooooo**

_I love you because I just can't imagine being me without you .I want to stay with you forever. _

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

_"If you have it [love], you don't need to have anything else. If you don't have it, it doesn't matter much what else you have." - Sir James Matthew Barrie_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella. Bella is in mid-trip as Edward has his arm around her waist, saving her from her fall. _

**ooooo**

_I love how you fall for me everyday, literally, my clumsy love. _

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_To find someone who will love you for no reason, and to shower that person with reasons, that is the ultimate happiness." ~Robert Brault_

**ooooo**

_Edward and Bella on their 41st date. Edward has his eyes closed and his fingers on the piano keys as he plays. Bella is sitting next to him, staring at him with awe and wonder. _

**ooooo**

_I love the way you gaze at me like I'm the best thing that has ever happen to you when in reality __**you**__ are actually that very best thing that has happened to __**me**__._

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_What I need to live has been given to me by the earth. Why I need to live has been given to me by you. ~Author Unknown_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella on their 29th date. Bella is sitting on Edward's lap as Edward sits on his couch. Bella is eyes are closed and she is sleeping. Edward has his ear right next to her lips, listening to what she is saying in her sleep. _

**ooooo**

_I love the way you sigh my name when you sleep. _

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_I love you like crazy, baby  
'Cuz I'd go crazy without you.  
~Pixie Foudre_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Bella and Edward on their 17th date. Bella has her head thrown back as she laughs. Edward is standing to the side with his arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to look annoyed but you can see him fighting a smile. _

**ooooo**

_I love how you laugh at my jokes even when they are not funny, And I love your laugh, even when you're laughing at me._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_The most beautiful view is the one I share with you. ~Author Unknown_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella on their 40th date. Both are out on the rain as they share Edward's black umbrella. They are smiling hugely at the camera._

**ooooo**

_I love the way you say you hate the rain, but you can't sleep without the sound of raindrops hitting your window._

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_I love you - those three words have my life in them.  
~ by Alexandrea to Nicholas III ~_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella on their 45th date. Bella is riding piggy-back on him while she waves at the camera and Edward smiles. _

**ooooo**

_Our love gives me the feeling that the best is still ahead._

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

_You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough. –Unknown_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Bella and Edward on their 31st date. Bella is dressed in a white summer dress, making her look angelic, as she is in mid-stride, heading towards Edward's open arms. _

**ooooo**

_I love your smile and I love making you smile. I love the way you never do what I expect you to do. I love your blush. I love the way you bite your lip when you're thinking. I love the cute way you wrinkle your nose when you're disgusted. I love the way you punch me when you're angry with me and how you're punches are so light and weak. I love the way you cock you head to the side when you are confused. And most of all, I love it when you tell me you love me because it just about makes me faint with happiness. _

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

_"For you see, each day I love you more. Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow." - Rosemonde Gerard_

**ooooo**

_Picture of Edward and Bella on their 50th date. Edward has his arm around Bella's shoulder and they are both dressed up. Their heads are both thrown back as they laugh out loud. _

**ooooo**

_In the story of my life, the best chapters are filled with you. I'm having the time of my life and I owe it all to you._

**ooooooooooo**

This pattern continues and continues, each slide more beautiful and meaningful than the last. In total, the pattern (quote, picture, I love you because…) happens 50 times. Oh, and of course, there is music playing in the background. The playlist includes, in order, _Smile _by Uncle Kracker (Bella's current favorite song), _I'll Be That_ by Jimmy Wayne (Bella's favorite song during college), _Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney (Bella's favorite song during high school), and _Your Everything_ by Keith Urban (one of Bella's favorite artists).

You are probably wondering what the point of this video is, huh? Well let me tell you. After the pattern ceased a beautiful sweet melody started playing. It was Edward's lullaby for Bella, though Bella didn't know that. And this is what flashed on the screen.

_I love you with everything I have. _

**ooooo**

_Isabella Marie Swan,_

**ooooo**

_Will you marry me?_

**ooooo**

Bella turns to Edward, shocked. A tear falls down her cheek when she sees Edward down on one knee, offering her a beautiful ring.

"Bella, make me the happiest man on Earth?"

**

* * *

Woah. My longest chapter by far. Okay so in the movie on their 50th date (I think) Henry (the guy Edward plays) and Lucy (Bella's character) are lying in bed together and Henry is like "Lucy, will you marry me?" out of the blue, and Lucy is like "yea." But I was like oh hell no. My Edward is getting down on one knee, with a beautiful ring, and is going to propose to Bella in the sweetest way possible. So I hope you liked the video. Haha. Anyway, REVIEW to see what's going to happen next! Oh, and I'm sorry if I don't update soon. I'm on vacation the next week so I'm not going to have chance to start writing until after Easter. **

**Oh and you guys should def listen to the songs on the video. Links are on my profile. **

**I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! **

**Go vote on my poll. Please.**

**Review please! I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you want Bella to say.**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Good Night!**


	25. 50 First Dates Part Two

**I know, I know. Terrible updating job. Again. Trust me; I'm just as upset as you guys are. I'm trying. Between school, homework, and all-day track meets, I'm really trying. But the good news is that the track season is done next week so I'll have my weekends free again! Which means more time to write (and watch TV). Though, the next chapter might be awhile because I'm planning on editing all previous chapters. I have to revise all the mistakes my 8th grade self made. Haha. And ooh! Guess what? I started writing this story a year and half a month ago. That makes me very happy. Anywho, once again a huge thanks to my faithful reviewers: elyse.s2, RosesFromDrew, Flora73, PurpleChameleon, and BurningUmbrellas (for reviewing so many chapters : )) **

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

_2 weeks before 50__th__ Date_

I remember the exact moment when I realized what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. It was the moment where everything became clear; it was the moment where I decided that I wanted to marry my love, my life, my Bella, and have beautiful brown-eyed, bronze-haired children with her.

It was Monday and it was raining pretty heavily. Bella was at the bookstore and I was already missing her and all the warmth her presence brought me. I entered a local grocery store to get some gallons of milk and when I was checking the milk out, I saw a flash of white from the corner of my eye. I turned my head and see in the middle of a magazine rack a magazine cover with a blond model-looking woman in a gorgeous white dress. And with no hesitation, as soon as I saw that gorgeous wedding dress, an image of Bella in a bright white dress walking towards me popped into my head. And that thought, that single thought, filled me with such happiness.

Bella.

Me.

_Married._

Heaven.

Now of course I've thought about marrying Bella before. But because of Bella's amnesia the thought has always seemed like a distant fantasy. But the image of Bella in her white dress was so clear, so sharp, that it felt like it was definite. That it was going to happen. And as I left the store I vowed to do everything in my power to become Bella's one and only husband.

oOo

"Hello?" Alice sweet voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, um Alice, can you come over?" I cleared my throat nervously.

"Sure," she chirped. "Wait, is something wrong? Is Bella okay? Oh my god did something happen to Bella! I swear, if you hurt her, I will personally cut off your ba—"

"Alice," I interrupted, chuckling softly in amusement. "Nothing is wrong. Bella is fine. She's still at the bookstore," I reassured. "I just…I need you to come over now…please."

"Okay," she said with no hesitation. "I'm on my way."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Alice. I knew I could count on you."

"Anytime, Edward. Be there in fifteen." She hung up.

I put my phone away and ran my hand through my hair nervously. I had just come home from the grocery store and I wanted to ask Alice what she thought about my wish to marry her best friend. I needed reassurance that what I was planning on doing wasn't going to end up being a disaster.

After what seemed like days, Alice finally arrived. She walked on in without knocking and hugged me tightly. I smiled as I pecked her black spiky hair. Over the last months, Alice has slowly but surely grown from being just my girlfriend's best friend to my very own close friend. She is my confidant and someone I can go to for advice and reassurance, especially about Bella.

"Heya Alice." I grinned down at her.

"Edward." She pulled back. "What's up?" She dropped her huge pink purse onto the hard wood floor and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you carry that around with you the whole day?" I asked, looking at her purse the seemed to weigh 50 pounds, which is probably half of Alice's weight.

"Yes," she answered without sparing a glance at the enormous bag. "Now stop avoiding the question." She sighed as she saw my reluctance to answer and grabbed my hand. I didn't protest as she led me to my white couch and sat me down. She sat next to me, took my hand in her, and looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong Edward? You've never called me in the middle of a work day before. You're really worrying me." Her eyes were wide with genuine worry.

Guilt washed through me and I smiled slightly for her benefit. "Nothing is wrong, Alice," I promised her. "I just wanted to get your opinion." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"My opinion on…?" she prompted, her blue eyes curious.

I breathed in deeply. "I want to propose to Bella," I said softly but with forcefulness as if daring her to disagree me.

"Hmm." She leaned back against the couch, pursing her lips in thought. "What brought this on?"

"Well since the first time I saw Bella, I knew she was the one I wanted to marry. But then I found out about her condition and I figured that us marrying would be a near impossibility. But I never gave up hoping. And today I saw a bridal magazine and I realized that I would do anything to have Bella in a white dress, blushing as she walked down the aisle towards me," I explained.

Alice chewed her bottom lip. "Are you positive you can marry Bella?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm positive that I want to marry her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Alice tsked. "That's not what I asked." She shook her head. "_Can_ you marry her?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course I can. What wouldn't I be able to?"

She sighed impatiently. "Can _you _deal with being married to a woman who will wake up every day without knowing who you are?"

"I love her…so much."

"You're not answering my question. I know you love her. But is that enough?" she questioned, studying my face.

"Yes," I said with no hesitation.

"It will be difficult."

"I know."

"She might say no."

I swallowed heavily. "I know."

"There would be so many times you would want to quit."

"I know. But I won't."

"Because you love her."

"More than anything."

"You would be responsible for her well-being and happiness."

"I know."

"You would have to deal with mood-swings, PMS, unexpected anger, morning breath, clothes everywhere, and," she paused dramatically, "_less closet space_," she said like that was the worst thing that could ever happen.

I smiled. "I know."

"You would have to work hard to make it work."

"I know."

"Someday you might regret ever being with her."

I clenched my jaw. "That would _never_ happen. Never."

Alice studied my face, looking for any hesitation or sign of insincerity. She found none. "So are sure, 100% positive, that you want and can do this?" She leaned forward, rested her chin on her hands, and regarded me seriously.

"Yes, Alice. I love her. And she loves me." I smiled at the thought. "I don't know why, but she does. We are in love and I want, no, I need to do this. God, I want to spend the rest of my life with that woman. I want to make us last forever. And I know it won't be easy. In fact, it's going to be incredibly hard. But I have no doubt that it will be worth it. She's worth it. I just hope that she thinks I'm worth it."

And with that, Alice's serious façade dropped and she smiled brilliantly. She opened her mouth, but I quickly covered it with my hand. "Please don't squeal. I don't think my ear drums would be able to take it," I teased. Alice narrowed her eyes and bit my hand. "Ouch!" I pulled my hand away in shock before wiping the spit (ew) on the side of my jeans.

She grinned before leaning in so that her mouth was right next to my ear and squealed. "Ahhhh! This is so exciting!"

I glared at her as I covered my ears. "You think you are so funny."

She nodded proudly. "I am, aren't I?" she said like I gave her a compliment. "Now we have to start planning the wedding. Do you want it in the summer? Where should we have it? Church? Backyard? What should the theme be? And I have to pick out the dress. And—" Alice ranted.

"Alice, calm down," I ordered, amused. "Bella hasn't even agreed," I reminded her.

Alice eyes widen as if she just realized this. "You're right! Ahh! We need to pick out the ring. Where are you going to do it? When? How? What are you going to be wearing—?"

"Alice, please, I have no idea. This has to be perfect. She has to say yes. I just…I don't know where to start." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. There was so much that had to be done.

"Start with when you want to do it," she suggested.

"Okay. It should be on some day special. Umm…oh! How about on our 50th date?" I asked.

Alice pretended that she didn't hear me. "I mean, it should be on a special day, you know? Oh, what about the 50th date. That's the big 5-0 and your one year anniversary! Gah, I'm such a genius!" She leaned her head back against the couch in amazement.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, act like I didn't just say that."

"Oh Edward, that's so like you. Taking other's people's ideas." She looked up at the ceiling and shook her head disappointedly. I opened my mouth to object, but she didn't give me a chance to. "Now first things first. We need to get a ring. So let's see. I'm free tomorrow during my lunch hour. Pick me up at noon, take me to eat, and then we can do some shopping," Alice ordered.

I should be annoyed by Alice's bossiness, but it felt reassuring to have someone taking the lead. No one knows how to win Bella's heart better than one of her best friends. I loved Alice's confidence and certainty. She was so sure that everything would work out, that Bella would say yes and we would live happily ever after, that I started to believe it, too.

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled at her.

"Good. Oh, and do you mind picking up Tyler and Nikki from school on your way home from getting Bella from the bookstore? And babysitting them for awhile? Jasper wants to take me out to dinner. I know its short notice but—"

"Alice." I held up a hand to stop her rambling. "It's fine. You know I love babysitting them." And I did. Babysitting Nikki and Tyler with Bella gave me a slight feeling of how it would be two or three years from now when Bella and I were taking care of our own kids.

"Thanks, Edward. I got to go back to work now. I'll text you later for more details about tomorrow. 'Kay?" I nodded. "Oh and don't tell Bella about her plans," she warned.

I rolled my eyes, but pretended to be oblivious. "Wait, so I shouldn't tell her I'm going to shop for her engagement ring tomorrow?" I questioned, feigning confusion.

She smacked me on the chest. "Edward."

I laughed. "Come on, Alice. I'm not stupid."

She pursed her lips. "No comment."

I stuck my tongue at her. "Funny."

"I know." She smiled as she pecked me on the cheek and with a quick "Bye!" she was gone.

oOo

I entered the bookstore and immediately heard the familiar jingle that sounds whenever someone opens the door. I quickly headed to the path I've followed millions of times, anxious to see Bella. When I reached the red chair, Bella was intently reading the book before her with a slight frown on her face. I resisted the urge to go over to her and smooth away her frown, and took a moment to study her. She was, of course, beautiful as always. Her small pink tongue slid out as she licked her pointer finger to turn the page. I sighed in pleasure, thinking about how it would feel to see my ring on Bella's finger. Particularly on her left-ring finger.

After a few moments, when the pull to Bella became too strong, I walked over to where she was sitting. Bella didn't turn around so I decided to take advantage of her preoccupation. I covered her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I bent down to whisper in her ear.

I saw her smile beautifully before she pretended to think. "Hmm? It that you Jonny?"

I growled. "Who is this Jonny?" I asked flatly, moving my hands and walking around so I was facing her.

She laughed. "No one. I was kidding." She placed her hand on my arm and her touch instantly soothed me. "I knew it was you. I saw you staring at me for like five minutes," she teased, her brown eyes twinkling playfully.

I shrugged, unabashed. "I couldn't help it. You're too gorgeous for your own good." And just like I hoped, she blushed. I chucked warmly. "Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup. Why? Do we need to go?"

"Yeah. We need to pick up Nikki and Tyler from school and Alice asked if we could babysit them. You don't mind, right?" I questioned.

Bella shook her head, but then furrowed her eyebrows. "When did you talk to Alice?"

I visibly gulped. "Uh…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell about Alice's and I's conversation for obvious reasons but I didn't want to_ lie_ to her. "We talked to each other over the phone." There. That wasn't a lie. We did technically have a conversation over the phone.

Bella nodded, satisfied. "Okay. Let's go."

oOo

"Ew. This is _hideous_!" Alice said loudly, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Alice. Shh!" I reprimand, looking around to make sure no one heard her. I sighed in relief when I realized no one was looking our way. We were in a jewelry store, looking for the perfect engagement ring for Bella. This little shop was our 7th stop. It was small and cozy with rows and rows of display-glass covered jewelry.

"But Edward," Alice looked at me. "Look at it. It's disgusting." I sighed before complying and stared at the object that had offended Alice so greatly. It was a huge ugly purple pendant hanging from a silver chain. I raised my eyebrows at the price. $2,300 for that?

"Yes, it isn't the most flattery piece of jewelry, but may I remind you that we are looking for rings," I told her, leading her away from the necklaces and to the corner of the store.

"Fine, fine. But if you ever want to get something nice for my birthday don't get me that." Alice shuddered.

I cracked a smile. "Agreed," I said before browsing through the different rings. I have seen tons and tons of rings today, but no ring had held my interest for more than a second. They were pretty, yes, but they were not _Bella_. Bella's ring had to be simple yet elegant. Not pretty, but beautiful. This ring had to convey all the love I had for Bella. It had to show Bella how committed I was to our relationship and how committed I was to her. Price didn't matter. Quality did. And no ring so far had been what I'm looking for.

"How about this one?" Alice asked, pointing to a ring. I walked over to where she was standing and peered down. The ring had a huge pear shape diamond with two smaller diamonds on either side of it.

I shook my head immediately. "No," I disagreed. The diamond was too huge, the extra stones were over the top, and Bella deserved so much more.

Alice stomped her foot in frustrated. "Come on, Edward. This isn't hard. You see a ring, you like it, you buy it."

It really says something when _Alice _wants to stop shopping.

"It isn't that simple, Alice. Bella is going to wear this ring for hopefully her whole life. It needs to be perfect. I'll see it when I find it."

Alice huffed but didn't argue. "Fine." We both went back to looking. Twenty minutes later, when were ready to leave and try our luck at another store, I saw it. As soon as my eyes laid upon its beauty I knew I had to get it. It was the only heart-shaped diamond I've seen today. The diamond wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. Like Bella, the diamond wasn't showy like the others. It was more subtle. You had to look for it, but the beauty was still there. More so than the others. The diamond sat comfortably on a platinum silver ring band. It was simple, radiant, gorgeous, and elegant; just like Bella. It was modern yet timeless. It was the one. I had to get it.

Alice looked at me, confused by my stance, and followed my eye sight.

"You like this one?" she asked, pointing to the ring.

I nodded. She cocked her head to the side and studied it heavily. She closed her eyes and a smile lit up her face. "Yup, I can definitely see Bella wearing that," she said simply and that was all I needed to hear.

I bought it. I bought an engagement ring. It's official now. I'm going to propose to the world's most beautiful amazing creature. God, I hope she says yes.

Please let her say yes.

oOo

_One Week Before 50th Date_

I had to tell everyone what I was planning on doing. I needed all the help I could get. And I got all different reactions.

Jasper: Married? I'm not surprised. I know you guys love each other deeply and I wish you the best, man. Take care of her and keep her safe. Make her happy. If you promise to do all those things then all I have to say is welcome to the family.

Rosalie: Are you kidding? Bella? Married? Ugh I can't even imagine that. But I guess if I had to choose one guy to spend the rest of his life with Bella, I would pick you. Just good luck. You'll need it.

Emmett: You are telling me that you are planning on marrying my little sis? Seriously? Gah, I can't believe I'm saying this but go for it dude. You love each other and make each other happy. Go for it. Just know, though, that if you ever break her heart…well, you know what will happen.

Mike: _Awe_some

Charlie: Take care of my little girl, Edward. You have my blessing, son.

Carlisle: That's great! I wish you the best of luck, Edward. I think I speak for everyone when I say we hope she says yes.

Esme: Oh this is so exciting! I haven't helped plan a wedding in years! Don't look so glum, Edward. Of course she's going to say yes!

Ed: I'm proud of you, son. Go get her, tiger. And no worries, us Masen men our irresistible, 'aint that right, Lizzie?

Elizabeth: Whatever you say, hon. And Edward, I'm going to cry. My baby is growing up so fast!

I have to admit, besides Alice, Elizabeth, and Esme, Nikki and Tyler seemed to have the happiest reactions.

"Nikki, Tyler," I took each of them to my living room. "I have to tell you something," I said in a serious voice.

Their eyes widened. "He did it!" Nikki said, pointing at Tyler, at the same time Tyler said "She did it!"

I chuckled. "No, no. You guys aren't in trouble. Unless," I raised an eyebrow, "You guys did something wrong?" They shook their heads wildly and I smiled in amusement. "Okay, good. Now, I just wanted to tell you that I want to marry your Auntie Belly."

Their eyes widened again. "You mean you will be our real uncle?" Tyler asked seriously.

I grinned and answered him. "Well, Tyler, I still wouldn't technically be your uncle. You see, since neither Bella and I are related to your parents, Alice and Jasper, we wouldn't be related. I mean, strictly speaking, Bella isn't your _real_ Aunt. Neither of us have a blood relation with you or share any DNA—" I stopped speaking when I saw Tyler's blank stare. I smiled softly. "Yes, Tyler, I would love to be both of you guys' Uncle," I said, talking to Nikki, too. "I would be honored to have you guys as my niece and nephew."

Tyler and Nikki grinned brilliantly. "Uncle Eddie!" They cried before hugging me tightly.

I smiled down at them, hugging them back. Such sweet children.

I had everyone's approval.

Now I just needed to get Bella's.

oOo

_50th Date_

"Edward, can you please calm down?" Alice asked, exasperated from Bella's couch.

I stopped my erratic pacing and stared at her incredulously. "Calm down? _Calm down?_ Alice, do you not understand? Today has to go perfectly. This is probably one of the most important days of my life. _My life_. And you want me to _calm down_?" I shook my head at her. Alice rolled her eyes, stood up from the couch, and walked determinedly towards me, her blue eyes shining softly.

"Edward." She stood on her tippy-toes to place her small hands on my shoulders. "Listen to me. You need to _calm down._ You are freaking out. Everything is going to be fine." I opened my mouth to ask how she knew, but she kept going. "Do you want tonight to be perfect? Then be chill. Bella will notice your nervousness and you will unnecessarily worry her. Do you want to do that?" I shook my head. That was the last thing I wanted to do. "And you're right; this may be the most important day of your life. So enjoy it. Have fun. For Bella," she said with authority.

I nodded in agreement with her. "Thanks Alice." I smiled at her, feeling the tension that had been with me for the past days disappear. "You always know what to say, huh? Maybe you should have been the therapist instead of Jazz."

"Ha! And listen to some random stranger's problems? No thank you." She laughed and I joined her.

"So can I see Bella now?" I asked her hopefully, when we both _calmed down_.

"Damn Edward, how many times are you going to ask that?" she questioned, pretending to be annoyed, but I saw the amusement in her eyes.

"I'm going to keep on asking until you say yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." I smiled hugely. "She should be about done watching the video. Be down in a few minutes." She patted my cheek softly. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine," she promised before leaving to go up the stairs. And I went back to my pacing. Five minutes later and still no Bella or Alice. I glared at the wall. I really wanted to see Bella. I bit my lip in an effort to not yell at Alice to hurry the heck up. Of course, when I was about to walk up the stairs and take my beauty in my arms, I see her charging me. All of a sudden, Bella is wrapped fully around me. My body immediately relaxed with her touch and I smiled fully as I caught my footing.

"Woah. What was that for?" I questioned, though of course I wasn't complaining. It was just that Bella usually wasn't this affectionate in the morning.

"It's our first year anniversary!" she exclaimed, leaning her forehead against mine. And just like that my whole heart filled with happiness. How did I get so lucky? I got to spend a whole year with this magnificent women and—if things went according to plan—Bella and I will spend the rest of our lives together. I smiled at Bella and pecked her cheek. With her adorable PJs, bed hair, flushed cheeks, and huge grin, Bella was absolutely the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes on. And her small body wrapped around mine? Pure heaven. So this was the start of the best date of my life…

oOo

Bella pecked me softly on my cheek. "I'll miss you, Edward," she said sadly. I sighed internally. I had to drop Bella off to Alice so Alice could attack her with a make-up wand. Believe me, this was not my idea. I think Bella can make a trash bag look beautiful. But as Alice has mentioned multiple times, I owe her huge for all the help she has given me these past two weeks. I tried to tell her that getting a 'make-over' is not Bella's idea of fun, but she didn't listen. She just laughed and said "Oh Edward. Of course Bella loves make-overs. She just _acts_ like she doesn't."…Yeah she's in denial.

"I'll miss you, too," I told Bella sincerely.

"Seriously, it's _three hours," _Alice muttered impatiently. Both Bella and I chose to ignore her. It might be just three hours, but I was going to miss her deeply. With one last lingering goodbye hug, I left the house and got into my car. I've got to admit, as much as I love my Volvo, without Bella in the passenger seat, it felt empty. I drove out of the driveway and headed to Jasper's house where I knew everyone was waiting for me. As I drove through the quiet streets, I thought about my day with Bella so far. First off, I learned that Bella can't wrap presents at all. It was adorable. After I had stopped laughing, I finally dug my way through the many layers of wrapping paper. I made Bella read the note she wrote to me and it was the sweetest thing Bella had ever said to me. I had tears in my eyes at the end of it, but fortunately she didn't notice. The present was even more wonderful, if that was even possible. The leather wallet was a deep brown color, similar to Bella's, and had six amazing pictures in it. Everyone that I now considered my family was included in at least one of the pictures. My favorite one, though, was the one of Bella by herself. It was perfect and I want to hug the person who took the picture. I was so happy that at any part of the day, I could reach out into my pocket, pull out my new wallet, be reminded of Bella's eye color, and stare unabashedly at her picture for as long as I please. The gift card to _Wally's Music Store _was just icing on the already delicious cake. Breakfast was also perfect and just a teasing of what was to come with dinner later this night.

Soon I pulled into Jasper's and Alice's driveway. But before I even closed my car door, Tyler and Nikki were hugging me. "Uncle Eddie!"

I laughed as I hugged them back. No matter what, I could always count on Nikki and Tyler to be happy to see me. "Hey guys. Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Inside," Tyler answered.

"Dad's mad that you're late," Nikki added in a whisper as if she was telling me some big secret.

I rolled my eyes. Emmett gets impatient so easily. "Well, then, let's get inside before Emmett blows a gasket."

Holding both of their hands, I led them to the front door. When I reached over to open the door, the door flew open and my mom stood beaming at me.

I laughed at her eagerness. "Hey, Mom." I hugged her softly. She and my dad flew here two days ago. When they heard about my plans to propose to Bella, they rushed over here immediately. My mom said she just "had to be here" for the "most important moment of my life." Yeah, no pressure or anything.

It was actually great to see her again. She's flown here a couple of times. She and Esme have become close friends and she and dad love Nikki and Tyler just as much as I do. Alice and Rose love my mom and dad and so do Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Charlie. But what makes me the most happy is that my mom and dad see Bella as the daughter they never had. In a short amount of time, Bella's family and my family have integrated and have become one big, happy family. And I couldn't be more ecstatic.

After I had greeted my mom, I looked up to see Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, my dad, and Charlie smiling at me. After I gave each person a manly hug in greeting, and thanked them for being here, it was time to get down to business. You see, this engagement proposal has to be epic. It has to be. The way I see it, if I just pop down on one knee and ask her to marry me in a restaurant like you see guys do in movies, Bella will be more likely say no. This proposal has to woah her. I mean, think about it, I'm asking a beautiful girl to take a chance on me. I'm asking a women who has really only known me for a day to consider spending the rest of her life with me. This proposal has to be everything but cliché and simple. So with the help of Alice, we came up with the idea of making a video for her. Fitting, isn't it? That our relationship started with a video and now a new step of our relationship can possibly start because of a different video. It's perfect. It's original and will also show Bella how much I love her. I just hope Bella thinks it's perfect, too.

Anyway, even after working relentlessly on this video for the past five days, we still have some finishing touches to put on it, which is why everyone is here right now. You have no idea how long it takes to make a video. Gah. There was so much to do. But we got it done. All we have to do now was do a run through, fix any mistakes, and then I have to get ready for my date with who will hopefully be my fiancé by the end of the night.

oOo

_What the hell?_ I growled internally. I ran a comb through my hair again. But as soon as the comb left my hair, my hair burst up again. I glared at my stands of bronze hair. Why can't they stay down and look reasonably neat? Ugh. Alice said that I should comb my hair before dinner because apparently my hair looked like a jungle and we wouldn't want Bella to think I didn't care about my appearance, now did we? Yeah, well, I think my hair is purposely trying to be unproductive. I gave up after awhile when I saw the time, and knew both Alice and Rose would have my head if I got their late. I shoved on my favorite pair of Nikes and flew down the stairs.

"Don't forget this," My mom called as I power walked past the living room where everyone sat watching TV.

I glanced back and saw her offering the ring to me. I had asked her to get it sized for Bella's finger earlier today. I smiled at her and took the ring from her. I pocketed it safely in my pants and it suddenly felt like I had put ten tons of extra weight into my pocket.

"Good luck, Edward," Everyone chorused.

"Thanks guys." I took a deep breath. I hugged my mom and Esme quickly before leaving with the video in one hand and the ring in my pocket.

oOo

"Masen," Rose greeted me as I opened the door.

"_Swan_." I smiled as I mocked her. Rose over the year had grown from being my girlfriend's brother's wife to being like the sister I never wanted. We fight, we poke fun, and we tease each other relentlessly, but at the end of the day, we both know that we love and admire the other.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on in."

She opened the door wide for me to slip in and I walked towards the stairs. "When is she coming down?" I asked Rose who had followed me.

"Any minute."

I frowned at her non-answer. "Can you go up and see when she's coming down _exactly_?"

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "Alice was right. You guys can't be apart for more than an hour."

I grinned because it was true. I had missed Bella terribly and had to fight constantly to stop myself from coming over here and sneaking her away.

"You guys didn't tell her anything, right?" I asked.

"Of course not." She sounded insulted. "What do you think? We told her all about that pretty little ring you bought?"

I sighed. "No. Sorry. It's just that we both know how persuasive Bella can be."

Rose rolled her eyes, amused now. Her mood swings gave me headaches. "Sorry, Edward, you are the only one who will melt and do anything she asks for at the sight of her pout."

I was about to disagree, but by then I had finally heard Bella coming down the stairs. I turned around and gasped out loud. She was gorgeous. I had got to give Alice and Rose credit. They knew exactly what they were thinking when they picked Bella's outfit. The color was a perfect midnight blue that served to bring out the creaminess of Bella's skin. It was strapless and showed off her delectable shoulders and collarbone. Her beautiful hair was done in a bun so that her long slender neck was exposed. My throat suddenly felt tight and my heart pounded loudly at the sight of her. I wished wholeheartedly that Bella would look up. I wanted to see her deep, loving eyes. Her head was turned down shyly and her cheeks were painted a deep red. Beautiful and doesn't even know it.

It wasn't until Bella reached the last step that she finally looked at me. I chuckled warmly when I saw her shocked face. I could see that I had literally left her breathless. If only she knew that she affected me just the same.

oOo

On the car ride home from the dinner, I was a mess. I knew Bella could see that I was incredibly nervous but I couldn't stop myself from running a hand through my hair constantly. I was filled with anxiety. What if she said no? What if she said yes? What if she laughed in my face? I shook my head and decided to distract myself with thoughts about Bella's and I's wonderful date. It was…well, wonderful. And the dance we shared was everything I dreamed of and so much more. I was so happy. So so happy. Hands down the best night of my life. How did I get so lucky?

Soon the ride was over and I led Bella to the entrance of her house.

"You know, Edward, I'd love anything you give me," Bella said, squeezing my hand reassuringly, sensing my near panic.

I breathed in deeply and gave her the best smile I could. "I really hope so, Bella, I really do." I ran my hand through my hair again. God, I really hope she says yes.

"I will. Can you give them to me now?" she asked.

I nodded. Here goes nothing. I led her to the living room and handed her the green wrapped present on the coffee table. I didn't look at her as she opened it. I heard her gasp and sensed her confusion when she finally saw my first gift. I took the video from her hand without a word and put it into the VCR.

I watched Bella as she watched the video. Her face was full of awe and wonder. Near the mid-point she had tears in her eyes and I hoped they were happy tears. She had a smile on her face as the screen flashed, showing her the different pieces of my heart. When I saw that the video was nearly finished, I slowly bent down on knee, hoping Bella wouldn't notice my movement. She didn't. When my lullaby came on I felt like I was going to throw up. I pulled the ring case from my pocket and opened it so the ring was shinning visibly. I took a deep breath as Bella turned to face me, her face filled with shock.

"Bella, make me the happiest man on Earth?" I asked her, staring intently into her wide eyes.

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I closed my eyes, hoping to erase the image of Edward on his knee, asking me to be his wife. What was he thinking? I couldn't marry him. I barely knew him! I slowly open my eyes, intent on gently letting Edward down, but then I saw his eyes. They were filled with so much love and desire. They were kind and patient. But most of all, they were understanding. He was telling me that it was okay for me to say no, though it was clear how much he wanted me to say yes. My heart swelled with love for him, for Edward. How could have I been so ready to say no to him? Of course I knew him. I knew Edward more than I knew myself. And I love him more than I love myself. And isn't that what life is all about? Finding someone that you love more than your own damn self and spending the rest of your life being the happiest you can be with that special someone. This was one of those moments that can change your whole life. Yes? No? Whatever the answer is, my life will never again be the same.

"Please, I heard him whisper as I continued to stare transfixed into his eyes.

And with those words, I immediately knew what I had to do. One word erased any doubt I had in my mind.

This was Edward.

And I was Bella.

Together we can get through anything.

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Yes?"

I nodded my head happily, tears slipping down my face. "Yes. I-I want to be your wife."

Edward smiled, smiled so hugely that his eyes crinkled with the effort. "Oh Bella," he breathed blissfully. He reached for my left hand and I eagerly gave it to him. He slipped the beautiful heart-shaped ring onto my finger. When he finished, he stood up and pulled me close. We kissed slowly and lazily. We both knew there was no rush. We had the rest of our lives to kiss each other whenever we wanted. I smiled at the thought. Edward soon pulled away and I snaked my arms around his neck. Our foreheads rested against each other as I stared into his gorgeous, green eyes that were shining with happiness. We stood there for awhile, gazing at the other.

"Edward?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What do we do now?" I questioned, fighting off a yawn.

He grinned at me. "Well first, we need to get you to sleep. Because you need to wake up bright and early so we can start planning our wedding."

I smiled, liking the sound of 'our wedding'. "M'kay." I actually yawned this time and leaned against Edward sleepily. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me tightly, like he never wanted to let me go. He led me upstairs and sat me on the bed. With gentle hands, he slowly took off my heels and placed sweet kisses on my calves which caused me to shiver. When he was done, he handed me some of my PJs and I quickly went to my bathroom to change. When I came back I plopped down onto my bed. Man was I ready to sleep for twelve hours. I felt Edward tuck me in before he kissed my forehead.

"Night, Bella," he whispered.

I frowned and reached for him. "Don't go. Stay," I begged, not wanting him out of my sight.

Edward sighed. "I want to, but Charlie—"

"— is sleeping at Jasper's house," I finished the sentence for him. "Stay. Please."

"I don't know, Bella." He looked torn.

But I was persistent. "Just until I fall asleep. Then you can go."

Edward nodded and smiled as he scooted into bed with me. We laid on our sides, facing each other, our hands connected beneath the bed sheet.

"Night, Edward.

"Sweet dreams, my fiancé."

I smiled as his warm breath hit my face. I was just about to close my eyes before I heard his voice.

"Bella?" I looked at him in question. "Don't forget me," he begged quietly. My heart clenched in pain at the vulnerability on his face.

"Never," I breathed the promise.

And with that we both fell asleep.

**

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked it. That's it for the 50th date *sniffle* But no worries there is still more exciting things coming. Next chapter is probably going to be the hardest chapter to write. REVIEW to get a sneak preview of what the chapter is all about. Tell me what you think about Bella's decision to marry Edward. Was it a good one? Will Bella keep her promise? Review and find out! **

**Kay there is 3 things I need you guys to do. One: REVIEW. Two: Vote for my POLL. Three: Have an awesome night :)**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	26. Bitter Goodbye

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the crappy updating job again. It's exam week and ugh need I say more? Anyway thank you to my awesome reviewers for taking the time to leave a comment: mariel and sarsi, Shellybelly93, RosesFromDrew, elyse.s2, Golden Perception, Flora73, PurpleChameleon, and rrswimmer2011. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight OR 50 First Dates. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_If you really love something set it free. If it comes back it's yours, if not it wasn't meant to be."-_ _Paulo Cuelho_

**

* * *

Edward POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and shifted in my bed as I woke up. Once I was coherent enough, I glanced around to find my alarm clock so I could see what time it was. But instead of seeing my red digital clock sitting on my dark wooden night-table, I saw a purple alarm clock sitting on a tan wooden night-table. I immediately sat up in confusion and glanced around. I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw that the walls were a light blue color and the window was in the wrong place. In my still-half-asleep state, it took me awhile to figure out that I was not in my room but instead in Bella's room. I ran a hand through my messy hair as I realized that I must have fallen asleep on Bella's bed. I shook my head at my own stupidity and turned back to the clock and saw that it was 5:45 A.M. I relaxed back into Bella's bed, knowing I had fifteen minutes until Bella's alarm clock would wake her up. I knew I should leave quickly as I figured Bella would not appreciate finding a complete stranger in bed with her, but as soon as I laid my eyes on her sleeping form I couldn't find it in me to leave her. Her face was completely peaceful and of course beautiful. She was hugging a pillow to her and she had her legs tangled in the sheets. _My fiancé_, I thought blissfully. I couldn't remember a time where I have been happier than in that moment. Waking up to my fiancé, my Bella, was an amazing feeling that I hoped I got to experience many more times in the near future. I reached out against my better judgment, but I couldn't help myself. She had a stray hair lying on her face that was just begging to be brushed back. My fingertips found her warm cheek as I tucked the stray hair strand behind Bella's ear.

I saw Bella's eyes twitch in response and I reluctantly moved my hand away. I knew I had to leave before she woke up. But just as I was about to get off the bed, I saw Bella's eyes flutter, causing me to freeze in place. I smiled despite the situation as Bella woke up. She was so adorable. Her eyes opened and she brought her hands to her face to rub her eyes awake. I grinned wider, still not moving even though something in my head was screaming at me that this was my last chance to run. But I ignored it, remembering what Bella told me last night. She promised that she would not forget me so I had nothing to worry about.

Of course, I woke up two minutes ago and still wasn't thinking clearly so I didn't think about how Bella remembering me would defy certain laws of science.

I bit my lip in anticipation as Bella's gentle brown orbs met my own eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she studied me and then her expression grew horrified. I frowned at her reaction and reached out to comfort her, but as soon as Bella saw me advancing towards her she jumped up.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

I covered my ears at the sound. "Shh, Bella. Not so loud," I pleaded as I also stood up because that was the loudest scream I've ever heard. And that's saying something seeing as I spent a whole year with Alice—the queen of squealing.

"Wha-? How do you know my name?" Bella's eyes widened as she took a fearful step back.

I looked at her in confusion before realization dawned on me. This wasn't some fairytale. Bella couldn't magically remember me just because I asked her to last night. This was real life and the reality was that Bella would never be able to remember me no matter how much I pleaded with her or how many times she promises that she will. I winched as Bella took another step away from me towards her closet. How do I get out of this?

"Now, listen Bella, I know you're confus—" I started in a gentle voice before she interrupted me.

"Stop calling me Bella! I don't know you. You…y-you _pervert_!" she accused, pointing at me.

"What? Pervert? No, Bella. Look down. We both have clothes on. We didn't do anything. God, I would never do _that_ without your permission," I begged her to understand.

Bella glanced down obediently, and I could see the relief in her eyes as she realized I was telling the truth. She was still wearing her red sweatpants with her grey tank top. She looked back at me in confusion and I realized that I was still wearing my dress pants and white-sleeved collared shirt from last night. She opened her mouth and I was sure she was going to ask about it before she snapped her mouth closed when she remembered she was supposed to be angry at me.

"So what? You climbed through my window and watched me sleep?" she spat, disgusted.

I flinched as I have never seen Bella this way. "No! That's just crazy. I would nev—"

"Then what are you doing her? In my room? At six in the morning?" she questioned, still angry. She was no longer scared but instead furious.

"I…well…I, uh, I…" I fumbled for an answer that would make sense and not make me seem like a complete sicko.

"I knew it! Sicko!" I sighed, realizing I was doing a bad job of convincing her I was a good guy.

"No, Bella, can you listen for one second? You may not remember me but I'm your boyfriend," I told her, desperate for her to believe me.

"Liar!" She narrowed her eyes at me before running to her closet. She rummaged through it, and I briefly considered just leaving before she turned back around. But before I could contemplate the best escape route, Bella came back. My eyes widened at the sight of her now holding a lacrosse stick above her. In any other instance I would have found this completely hilarious but now? Not so much. Though, I did find it in me to be proud of Bella. She was standing up for herself and fighting back. Granted, I would rather not have her fighting _me,_ but right now she thought I was some sick stranger. She was doing all she could do to protect herself.

"Bella," I cautioned as I raised my hands up to block my face in case she decided to strike. "Okay, I know this is hard for you to understand but we are together. We've been together for awhile now," I explained slowly. Bella raised the stick higher, obviously not believing me. "Hey now. Let's not do anything rash." This time I was the one who took a step back. "If I wasn't telling the truth how would I know that you work at the bookstore every Sunday? Or that you have a niece named Nikki? Or that you your favorite breakfast item is chocolate-chip pancakes?"

"Stalker!"

Wow. Serious case of déjà vu. This wasn't the first time she has called me a stalker. "No! No, no, no," I reassured. "Don't you remember me? Even just a little?" I desperately asked, bringing my hand up and making the smallest gap possible between my forefinger and thumb.

Thwack! I clutched my forehead in pain as Bella pulled back from her hit. Gah, I take that as a no.

"Oh my God!" Bella dropped the vile lacrosse stick and ran towards me. I saw her reach out a hand towards me but then pull it back at the last second. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to actually hurt you. Are you okay? Oh jeez. I really messed up. I swear I didn't mean to. I just wanted to scare you so you would leave. But now look! You have a huge bump and it's all my fault." I hissed in pain as this time she actually did touch my forehead. Bella winched. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I said through a clenched jaw.

"No—"

"Really, Bella. It's just a little sting," I tried to reassure her because honestly she looked like she was about to cry. I shook my head slightly in amusement about how one minute Bella went from being furious and determined to being apologetic and sad. It just goes to show that my Bella would never intentionally hurt someone.

"Edward!" I heard a door slam from downstairs. I groaned, knowing immediately that it was Alice. "Are you here? You weren't at your house. Did she say yes?" Alice called, her voice getting closer and closer as she walked up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. Alice hated not knowing things and it didn't surprise me that she woke up before six in the morning and searched my house and now Bella's to find out whether or not Bella and I were engaged.

Soon enough Alice came into view. I saw her freeze in shock as she saw us. Me with my hand clenching my forehead, the lacrosse stick on the ground, and Bella's guilt-ridden face.

"Alice, you know this guy?" Bella asked, looking very confused.

And with that, Alice seemed to realize what had happened. "Yes. Um Bella, I'm going to take Edward and bring him downstairs. You, missy, are going to sit on the bed and watch these two tapes," Alice ordered, handing Bella the tapes that were on her desk.

Bella still looked perplexed. "But Alice, I think I should help Edward?" She glanced at me and I nodded, telling her silently that my name was indeed Edward. "I am the one who…ah…hit him after all."

"I'll be fine, Bella. Listen to Alice. The videos will explain everything," I promised her.

"Um okay," she said uncertainly, but did as we asked. Alice grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

"I'm going to call Carlisle," she informed as soon as we were in the hallway and out of earshot.

"I'm fine, Alice. It doesn't hurt any more. I don't need a doctor," I said.

Alice shook her head in disagreement. "It looks pretty bad, Edward," she answered, her eyes filled with concern and sympathy.

I sighed, knowing she would call him no matter what I said if she was genuinely worried. "Fine. I'm going to grab some ice, though," I responded, heading towards the stairs.

"Wait Edward," Alice called.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Did she say yes?" Her blue eyes widened with curiosity.

"Yes," I nodded, smiling hugely despite the pain in my forehead. "Bella's going to be my wife." And then I practically ran down the stairs but I couldn't escape it—I could still hear her excited squeal. But truthfully, I was so happy I was engaged to the greatest women on Earth that I felt like squealing myself.

oOo

"Hey." A soft voice greeted me. I turned my head away from the TV and saw Bella nervously standing against the wall.

"Hey, Bella." I smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

She fidgeted awkwardly as she walked slowly towards me. "I uh watched the videos." She came to a still when she stood right in front of me.

"Good. So now you know I'm not a pervert, sicko, liar, or stalker," I teased lightly.

She winched. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those mean things." She looked down guiltily.

"Hey," I took her hand and nudged her so that she looked up. Her brown eyes shone with shame. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I was only teasing. I didn't mean to make you upset." I tugged her so that she fell onto my lap. Bella blushed as I wrapped my arms around her, but didn't move away. She just readjusted herself so that she was sitting sideways on me.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and looked imploringly at me. She bit her lip when she glanced up at the nasty bump I was sporting. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I wish you'd stop apologizing." I smiled at her because I truly did know how sorry she was. "I forgive you, though there is nothing to forgive. You did what any normal person would have done in that situation."

Bella scoffed. "Normal? Please? I'm anything but normal. I'm a freak. Who hits there boyfriend for no reason?" She shook her head in disgust and wouldn't even look me in the eye.

I sighed and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me. "Bella, you didn't know I was your fian—I mean, boyfriend," I told her, refraining from telling her that we were engaged. Note to self: Must add the fact that she is getting married into the video. "You honestly thought I was some stranger."

"Exactly!" Her eyes widened, trying to make me see her point. "If I was normal I would know who my own freaking boyfriend is!"

"But you don't, Bella," I spoke firmly, wanting her to understand and to stop insulting herself. "Every day when you wake up you don't know who your boyfriend is. Hell, you don't even know that you have a boyfriend. Nothing is going to change that. I know that and it is wholeheartedly my fault for falling asleep in your bed. I should know better than that."

Bella looked at me in disbelief. "What? Edward, no. It's not your fault." She shook her head.

"And it's not _your_ fault." I tapped her nose gently. "Neither of us wanted this to happen, okay? So can we agree that it was no one's fault?"

Bella bit her lip. "But someone has to be at fault. And obviously, it's my fault. I'm the one who—"

I placed my pointer finger and Bella's plump lips, successfully quieting her. "Bella, I'm not going to sit here and argue about whose fault it was. Someone has to be at fault? Fine. It was that lacrosse stick's fault." I smiled as Bella laughed.

"Okay." I grinned at her agreement. She laid her head back on my shoulder and looked up at me adoringly. "That damn stick. How could it ever hit someone as wonderful as you?" Bella asked as her fingers gently traced images on my cheek.

I smiled at her, wondering how I got so lucky. Bella grinned back. After a few more comfortable moments, Bella pulled her hand away. I frowned as she turned away from me before realizing she was just grabbing the long forgotten ice pack from the coffee table. She smiled as she readjusted herself so that her knees were straddling me in order to hold the ice pack against the bump easily. I don't know if I shuddered from the sudden coldness or from Bella's proximity. If I had to guess I would say it was a little of both but mostly Bella. I smiled at Bella's soft face and I pulled her closer so that our noses were almost touching.

"Breathe, Bella." I chuckled warmly, when I saw that she wasn't inhaling anything.

Bella smiled sheepishly and her sweet breath fanned my face, successfully clouding my senses.

I was just about to say something along the lines of 'you're so beautiful' but before I could, for the second time today, the door opened and slammed.

"Edward?" This time it was Carlisle's voice. "Alice called. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I had this patient who—" Carlisle entered the living room.

Bella immediately blushed and jumped away from me. Both Carlisle and I laughed at Bella's sudden interest in the carpet; her cheeks still a bright red.

"Hey, Carlisle," Bella mumbled.

Carlisle smiled, his blue eyes twinkling playfully. "Hello, Bella," he greeted warmly. "I see that you really showed Edward, huh?" He gestured towards my face.

Bella blushed harder but before she could go off feeling guilty again, I responded. "She didn't show me up; the damn lacrosse stick did." Bella glanced at me and we both burst out laughing at the same time.

Carlisle looked confused but neither Bella nor I were in the position to explain it to him. Once we calmed down, Bella immediately offered to get me more ice. Carlisle switched to doctor's mood as soon as she left and began to examine me.

**

* * *

Bella Pov**

I whistled happily as I grabbed a Ziploc bag and started shoveling ice into it. I grinned as I zipped it up and made my way to return to my boyfriend. But just as I was about to enter the room, I heard them talking.

"How does it look, doc? My temporal lobe doing okay?" I heard Edward joke.

I peeked in and saw Carlisle lean in and regard his bump seriously. "Don't worry; I don't think you're going to suffer any short term memory loss." He smiled.

I frowned. I knew they were just joking but I couldn't help but to feel like they were making fun of me. I stood where I was, not making any noise and continued to listen to their conversation.

"So where did Alice run off to?" Carlisle asked as he continued pressing his fingers against the bump.

"She had to take care of Tyler. Actually, I have to leave soon for Tyler's piano lesson," Edward answered while wincing at Carlisle's probing fingers.

"Ah. You know Alice told me about your plan to travel to Europe pretty soon."

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "I always wanted to travel and a 3-month trip to Europe to get some inspiration and just relax sounded great a year ago." I frowned. I never heard about this vacation.

"Oh?" Carlisle asked. "And it doesn't sound so good now?"

"Of course not. I'm not going. I don't want to leave Bella for three months," he answered like it was obvious.

"I understand that. I never want to leave Esme for any amount of time, but you've planned this trip for weeks. You should go. Bella will still be here when you get back," Carlisle responded as he pulled away from Edward and sat next to him on the couch.

"No," Edward shook his head in disagreement, causing his bronze hair to flop with his movements. "Bella needs me here. I'm worried that if I leave now, I'll ruin all the progress she's made. I know you think I'm crazy but deep down I think she's starting to remember who I am." Edward's answer broke my heart. He's not really that naïve, is he?

"No, Edward," Carlisle said seriously. "That bump on your head is proof of how she hasn't gotten any better. She'll never remember who you are." Tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks as Carlisle talked. Even though I knew that my condition was irreversible, I couldn't help but be sadden by the blunt confirmation of it. "That's what you want to believe. That's what everyone wants to believe. But it's never going to happen." I choked back a sob.

Edward sighed, and I could hear so much sadness in that one sound. "So am I okay?" he changed the subject.

"Yup. Just ice it and the swelling should go down soon," Carlisle answered.

Edward nodded. "That's what I thought. I told Alice that she was worried for no reason but she didn't listen to me."

Carlisle smiled. "We were all worried, Edward. We care about you. You're officially part of the family now."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Edward grinned joyfully. "I wonder where Bella is?" he wondered out loud as an afterthought.

My eyes widened as I jumped behind the wall.

"I don't know. Probably in the bathroom or something."

"Hmm. Okay, well I got to go teach Tyler some songs. Can you tell her I'll be back soon?" Edward asked.

"Can do." I heard them pat each other on the back and then I heard the door open and close as Edward left.

"Poor kid, he could go to the moon and back and Bella would never know he left," I heard Carlisle mumble to himself. I sniffled, realizing he was telling the truth. Edward was ruining his life for me. And I was going to fix it, even if it's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

"Good job, Tyler." I said excitedly as he played a successful verse of the _Funeral March_ on the piano.

He grinned proudly, showing all of his teeth. "Thanks, Uncle Eddie."

"Of course. Now I want you to that same verse again but this time try to go a little bit slower and really concentrate on hitting each note perfectly. You did well, but I know you can do better," I instructed, feeling proud. Not many six year olds can play a verse of one of Chopin's classical melodies.

Tyler nodded seriously before turning back to the piano and his bottom lip stuck out lip adorably in concentration. He was mid-way through when the door-bell rang.

"I'll get it, keep on practicing," I ordered as I got up and walked towards the door, wondering who it could be.

I opened the door and was pleasantly surprised when I was greeted with Bella's beautiful face. "Hey, Bella." I grinned as I opened the door wider to let her in.

She entered but didn't look at me. Her gaze stayed trained on the floor. It was then that I noticed she was carrying something.

"What's that?" I asked her curiously.

Bella jumped, startled, as if she had forgotten I was there. "Oh uh it's my journal slash scrapbook," she answered as she flipped though the huge purple book so that I could see. It was filled with doodles, pictures, and diary entries. "I write in it every night."

I frowned. "You don't like the video?" I asked curiously, trying not to take it personally.

Bella's gaze finally hit mine and I was dumbfounded by the sadness I saw swimming in her brown orbs. "No," she disagreed softly. "I love it, I do. It's just sometimes when I see it, I feel like I'm told about my life from someone else. But when I read this, I feel like I'm telling myself."

"When did you start it?" I questioned.

"Um after the date at the bonfire. Remember? I sent an e-mail to Nessie describing one of our dates and she said she'll send it back to me. Well, she did and I read how I described our date and I really like knowing how we spent our days together. So I started recording each of our dates in here. The pictures, too. Then when we had that date where we went to your house to watch _Harry Potter_, we talked about how I spilled coffee on the couch, I realized that I wanted to remember everything, not just the dates. So I write in the journal everyday at the bookstore and I try to at night, but sometimes I fall asleep. Like yesterday. I have nothing in here about our 50th date," Bella explained in a quiet voice.

"That's great, Bella. I mean, it's not great that you didn't write an entry for our 50th but it's great that you can write about other days and read about them later." She nodded slightly in acknowledgment, but didn't smile. "So uh whatcha doing here?" I questioned a little nervously.

"I uh I…can we go sit down or something?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer before she started walking towards the living room. I followed her, feeling like something was not right, but before I entered the living room, I went into the piano room and told Tyler to keep practicing and that I'd join him in a little bit.

Once I left him to his own devices, I found Bella sitting on my couch while she stared blankly at the wall. I hesitantly sat next to her and took her hand. She was really worrying me now. "Bella? Why are you here?" I asked again.

She turned to face me but I had to look away when I saw the devastation in her face. I don't know how, but somehow I knew what she was going to say. And I also knew that what she was going to say was going to break my heart. "I came to break up with you, Edward," she said, and that sentence, that one sentence, did more damage than a hundred lacrosse sticks could do to me. "Edward? Look at me, please." But I couldn't, I didn't want to. I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to hold it together.

I heard Bella sigh sadly at my noncompliance. I focused on the wall as she continued to speak. Each word piercing my heart. "Edward, you had plans and a _life_ before you met me and now all you have time for is to make me fall in love with you every single day."

I turned to face her, knowing I couldn't just let her go. I had to fight. "That's not true, Bella. I taught a six year old to play Chopin today." Just then, we could both hear Tyler as he hit a note off-key. I sighed in frustration. "Which I'm going to have to do again tomorrow."

"Edward," Bella eyes pleaded for me to understand. But I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself. My world was falling apart and she was the one causing it. "I've seen what I've done to Emmett's and Charlie's lives. Before they do anything they think of me first. They work so hard to make me happy. Everyone does. And I don't deserve it. I see in everyone's eyes sadness and hurt when I don't remember something. They try to hide it but I see the hurt and just trouble I'm causing them. I can't let myself be a burden to you like I am to them. I just can't."

I wanted to cry. But dammit if I was going to let her see my tears. How could she? She had to know she was destroying me with every word she said. "Bella," I looked away from her and held in my tears. "Don't you get it? You could never be a burden to me. You're not ruining my life because you are my life. I had no life before you Bella. Not like the life I have or…_had_ with you. _Please _don't do this," I begged and I felt pathetic for doing it.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

Anger surged through me at her words. She wasn't sorry. If she was sorry she wouldn't be doing this right now. "What do you want me to do, Bella? Huh? Be some stupid chapter in your stupid scrapbook and be on my merry way?"

"No, Edward." Bella tucked her brown locks behind her ear and took a deep breath. "My plan is to erase you completely from my memory so that it's like you never existed."

Shut up. I wished she would just _shut up._ This wasn't Bella. Bella wouldn't do this. Bella loves me. She loves me, right? Why did she want to erase me? Am I nothing to her? She's everything to me. Everything. Why didn't she see that?

"Why are you doing this, Bella?" I asked desperately, standing up and walking away from her. I neared the wall and kicked it out of frustration. I saw Bella winch at the sound from the corner of my eye. But she doesn't care. She lost the right to care about me when she started breaking my heart. And now she was just standing here to watch me fall apart. She just wants to grab the already broken pieces and just stomp on them. "Why are you doing this to _me_?" I turned to her, my anger clearly showing.

She took a step towards me but I took a step back, disgusted with her.

I saw her flinch again from the tone of my voice. Good. She should hurt just like I'm hurting. I watched in continued anger as she opened her mouth and closed it as she tried to find the words to explain her twisted up plan. "Because," she finally said, stepping towards me again. "You have to understand that there is _no future_ with me. Edward," She reached out a hand to touch me, but I moved away from her. I didn't want her sympathy or pity. "Don't you want marriage and kids?"

"Yeah, I asked you to marry me last night and you said yes. Kids? Yeah I'll love to have some," I answered, watching as Bella glance down at her engagement ring in shock.

"B-But Edward, how is that going to work?" she asked urgently once she had recovered from her shock. "I'm going to wake up every day with a huge enormous pregnant belly and no memory of how it got there?"

I scoffed. "Fine, Bella," I sneered her name. "Give up. I never knew you were a quitter."

"I'm not. This is for the best, Edward. One day you're going to realize that what I'm doing makes sense."

I shook my head at her. "If you really think that, then you're not as smart as I thought you were. How in the world does you breaking up with me make sense? You're just giving up on our relationship. Dammit, Bella, I will never understand why you decided to break my heart."

Bella flinched again from the tone of my voice. "Edward…"

"I love you, Bella." My voice cracked as a tear slipped through.

"I know you do, Edward. But you will get over me soon enough. You'll meet some normal girl who will be able to remember you every day. Who can love and cherish you like you deserve." Bella sounded certain.

I laughed sardonically and Bella jumped at the harshness of it. "You're not _that_ dense, are you? I don't want anyone but you, Bella."

"You think that now, but—"

"No! Dammit, Bella, just accept the fact that I love you and always will." I stared at her, willing her to change her mind. "And you love me, too," I added softly, my voice barely above a whisper.

But she heard me. "No, Edward, that's where you're wrong. I don't love you. I never will love you. And I have never loved you." Her voice robotic and unrelenting.

"No." I refused to believe it. We were in love. We _are_ in love. She just seems to have forgotten that.

"Yes, Edward. I can't love you. I don't know you! You have no future with me," she repeated.

I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them I would realize that this was just a dream. That I'd be back in Bella's bed, with her sleeping form lying next to me. I slowly opened my eyes, ready to see my loving Bella, not this monster, but instead I set eyes on Bella's cold gaze. I said earlier today that Bella would never intentionally hurt anyone but I was wrong. She was hurting me; she was hurting me so much. I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to. If she was not going to be in my life, then what was the goddamn point? She was my life and without her, should I even go on?

"You know what? Fine. Break up with me. Break my heart. Whatever. I'll just see you tomorrow, when you forget that this ever happened," I told her, breathing a sigh of relief. Yes, she would forget about this Break-Edward's-Heart-Until-The-Point-In-Which-He-Contemplates-Suicide Plan.

Bella shook her head, her brown hair swaying with her movement. "I'm not going to forget. I won't let myself. I'll write it down somewhere. I'm going to do this whether you want me to or not."

And that was the moment I realized she would. She was doing this no matter what I said. So I gave up. If she's given up on us, why couldn't I? It's over. It's over.

It's over.

My god, it's over.

**

* * *

Bella Pov**

I could see that I could never make Edward understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. But you can see that I did the right thing, can't you? You can see that this is for the best. Yes, you are a sensible, logical human being. You see that this can't work out. It's obvious. I just wish I could have seen it sooner. That way I could have saved us both a lot of heartache.

I had to. Tell me you see that. He has a life to live. A life without me. I'm a burden, I see that now. He has to go to Europe, get some inspiration, compose beautiful music, make millions, fall in love, get married, have kids, die happy. He can't do those things with me. I can't love him like he deserves to be loved. I can't keep on standing in his way. I have to let him go, no matter how much it pains me.

And it does. I love him. I know I told him I didn't, but I had to. It kills me to see him. Look at him. He looks defeated. His shoulders are hunched over, his fists clenched, his face pale and sullen. And his eyes. Oh his beautiful eyes. They don't twinkle. They don't glow beautifully anymore. It looks like they've had the life sucked out of them. I see tears run down his face. I see his lips quiver with pain. I see his heart shattering. But I stand strong. I have to. One day, he'll thank me. He'll realize that I did the right thing. I'm doing this for him. I'm doing the right thing, can't you see? I love him. I do. That's why I'm doing this. I need him to be happy and he can't be happy with me. He has to be happy with someone else. Someone worthy of his affection.

"So I guess that's it." Edward weak voice finally broke the tense silence. I look to see more tears run down his face and I start to cry myself. I can see he's given up. There's nothing more to say. We've got to go our own way now.

"Yes," I agree hoarsely.

Edward glares at me. I can see his anger. I can see his disgust. But even after everything, I can still see the love he has for me pouring out in waves. There's a pause. Where he says nothing and I say nothing. I know, and he knows I know, that I could say gotcha! I could tell him that I have changed my mind and he would take me back without hesitating. But I do not say anything, and the last bit of hope he has disappears as his whole face twists up in pure agony. I look away cowardly, not wanting to see the damage I've done. I did the right thing, don't you see?

I hear Edward as he turns around and walks away from me. My eyes clench in pain as I cry out. "Edward!" I beg him to turn around. I love him. I need him.

He swivels on his feet and I gasp at what I see. His whole face is lifeless, blank, uncaring, and I immediately want my sunny Edward back. The one who makes me laugh when I feel guilty, the one who whispers sweet nothings to me, the one who calls me beautiful, the one that laughs and plays and loves me. But I can see that I have single-handedly destroyed that Edward. We stare at each other, both of us crying, both of us saying nothing.

"Edward," I breathe but his expression stays stolid. And maybe I am selfish or masochist but I needed one more thing from him. "Edward…can I have one last first kiss?" I ask desperately. Edward's blank stare blinks at me before he nods yes. I hold my breath in anticipation as he stalks towards me. When he reaches me, he pulls me roughly towards him and slams his lips to mine. This isn't some slow, romantic, sweet kiss. It's a desperate kiss. It's a teeth-clanking, sloppy, bruising-lips kind of kiss. It's a kiss filled with broken promises and unspoken words. It's a kiss full with goodbye, what more can I say?

Edward's arms wrap around my waist and my arms snake around his neck and forcefully tug his hair. Edward's grip on my hip tightens and he presses his lips against mine even harder. It's like he wants to hurt me. Like he wants me to feel pain.

But just as soon as I think that, things change. His kiss turns savoring and his lips caresses mine. He rubs circles on my hips with his thumb and his tongue gently explores mine. I, in turn, stroke the ends of his hair lying on the nape of his neck. I think we both realized at the same time that this was truly our last kiss and that we wanted to savor and adore the other for the last time. Our tears mix together as we silently tell the other we love them. It's a kiss full with goodbye, what more can I say?

I pull away eventually and Edward stands there with his eyes close. A sob escapes me as I see tears run down his face. I take off my engagement ring, grab the scrapbook, and shove them into Edward's arms. Edward's eyes open in surprise and I see the lifelessness in them.

"Keep them," I managed to order between my sobs. Edward stares blankly at me, like he doesn't know who I am anymore. I run out of the living room and to the front door. The daunting tone of the_ Funeral March _from Tyler's piano follows me as I leave and I hear one more "Bella!" from Edward before I'm outside. I climb into my truck and throw it into drive. I back out of the highway, tears still in my eye, as I see Edward standing outside his open door in the rain as he watches me leave. I drive until he is out of my view. I pull over, knowing that I couldn't drive in my condition.

I did the right thing, can't you see?

**

* * *

There you go. I know, sad chapter, but hey its not like it can get any worse… Oh and I need some help. This chapter was one of my easiest chapters to write—I finished it in one day. I think that's because I've been picturing this chapter since day one so I'm really excited to finally finish it.. Oh and I have the next chapter planned, so don't worry me doing a terrible updating again. Review if you want a sneak preview! Lastly, like I said, its exam week so in 4 days I'm officially out of school and done with freshman year! Yay. So I'll have more time to write. And I really want to get to 200 reviews (just ten more) so if I get 10 reviews I'll update next Thursday, if I get 8 or 9 I'll update next next Monday, 7-5 Tuesday, under 4 and I'll update next next Wednesday. So please vote and review.**

**Hope You Had A Great Memorial Day Weekend!**

**Thanks For Reading. **

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie **


	27. Family Meetings

**Here's Chapter 27 (Wow is it really that many?)! A huge thank you to my reviewers—JustPressPlay, roxy43221, NeverEverLand Girl, FelicityT, mickeyhagg, elyse.s2, RosesFromDrew, Flora73, JelyyfishTramper, PurpleChameleon, Tamy88, and Bellaangel383—who each contributed to helping me pass the 200th review mark! Thanks! Now enjoy. **

_

* * *

The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. ~Erma Bombeck_

**

* * *

Emmett POV**

So you think I would be happy, huh? Maybe even ecstatic that Edward was out of our lives and Bella was single now—_single_, just the way I like my little sister to be. But, truth be told, I was not happy. After a year of getting to know Edward, I genuinely truly like him. He is a compassionate man who cares deeply for Bella. I think he's the only guy I will ever trust to look out for Bella's well-being and safety. And it's clear to anyone with eyes that Bella returned Edward's love wholeheartedly. I was completely clueless as to why Bella would break up with Edward. All I know about was the text Bella sent to Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and I a little over half an hour ago:

**I broke up with Edward. **

It was actually funny watching Charlie spend twenty minutes trying to open his text message. I'm sure you know by know that Charlie really isn't the texting type.

As soon as Alice got the text message, she called each of us and demanded that we meet in one place to discuss this 'hideous, _atrocious_ mistake'. Which is how I came to be in Rose's and I's dining room with the whole family—except for Charlie, who was working on an important case at the Police Station. Tyler and Nikki are even seated around the table. Apparently, when Bella broke up with Edward, the first thing Edward did was drop Tyler at Carlisle's and Esme's house without an explanation before driving away. I don't know why but it seems like all of our 'family meetings' have always been held at mine and Rose's house. The tradition of having our meetings in this room began when Rose called everyone here to announce her pregnancy with Nikki. From then on, whenever someone wanted the family to discuss a pressing issue, he or she called a meeting. The caller was usually the head of the meeting. If I recall correctly, the last gathering we had was ironically the one Edward called. That was where he had decided to tell all of us about his plan to propose to our dear Bella. I love our family meetings. Actually, I love anytime our huge family is together in one place.

Mine and Rose's dining room's walls were painted a deep maroon color. Our expensive, dark wooden table sat on top of a plush cream rug. The china was currently safely contained in the pine drawers to the left of the room. Our daughter, Nikki's, drawings from art class lined the walls beautifully. A large golden chandelier that hung from the ceiling brightened the room. Alice, the unofficial leader of the meeting since she was the one who requested it, sat at the head of the rectangular table on the far side of the room. To her right there was Carlisle sitting, then Esme and Rose. To her left there was Jasper, then Tyler, and then Nikki. I sat in between Nikki and Rose at the other head of the table nearest to the door.

"Order. Order!" Alice called, forcefully slamming her fist on the table in an attempt to get our attention.

I snorted loudly, finding the sight of little Alice ordering us around amusing.

"Emmett! I heard that. Do you not know what order means? It means quiet and—"Alice started to lecture me before getting interrupted by Tyler's eager voice.

"Are we playing the Quiet Game?" His deep, blue eyes twinkled excitedly.

"Yes," Alice looked at her son fondly. "See, Emmett? A five year old gets it."

I rolled my eyes but before I could argue, Nikki gasped. "Aunty Ally, you talked!" Her mouth dropped in horror.

"You lost the game, Mommy," Tyler informed her in his sweet, serious voice.

Everyone laughed as Alice fumbled for a response. Nikki and Tyler giggled along, though they were confused as to why everyone was laughing.

"That has got to be a record, Alice," Jasper teased his wife. "I have never seen someone lose the Quiet Game in the first two seconds."

Alice playfully shoved him before banging the table with her palm. "Order! I demand that everyone stops laughing," Alice commanded, though she looked close to laughing herself. After awhile, everyone stopped laughing except for Tyler for was still chuckling to himself. When we looked at him in amused confusion, Tyler widened his eyes at the sudden attention as if to say 'oh we are done laughing now'. I glanced warmly at him. He was too adorable.

"Okay, so first order of business," Alice started in a serious voice. "Bella and Edward have ended their relationship." And just like that all the laughter and lightheartedness was sucked out of the meeting as everyone turned sober at the news.

"Wait a minute." Rose held up her manicured hand. "Does anyone know where Bella is?" she questioned curiously.

I furrowed my eyebrows for I had no idea where my little sister had run off to. By the worried looks on everyone else's faces, neither did they.

"I tried calling her, but she didn't answer," Esme informed, pursing her lips in thought.

"Yeah, I texted her back and no answer," Rose added, her violet eyes narrowing in concern.

"Okay, so Dad and Rose, I am giving you the very important mission of searching and locating Bella," Alice said, her blue eyes daring either Rose or Carlisle to argue with her. Both wisely nodded their agreement.

"Who should look for Edward?" Jasper questioned suddenly, his own blue eyes shining with concern. "No one knows where he is either." Everyone fidgeted awkwardly and wouldn't look him in the eye. "You guys can't be serious!" he exclaimed incredulously. "Just because Bella isn't with him anymore doesn't mean we have to stop being friends with him," he said firmly.

Out of everyone here, Jasper had been Edward's first friend. If Jasper hadn't requested Edward's piano expertise for Tyler, none of us would have bothered to get to know the guy.

I felt a sudden rush of shame at my brief hesitance. "He's right," I muttered. Everyone looked at me in surprise, not expecting me to stand up for Edward. "Edward's part of this family and we protect our family," I added more firmly.

Rose smiled proudly at me and took my hand in her warm one. "I don't think anyone can love Bella more than Edward did. I'll bet my life that the poor guy is drowning in sorrow right now. He needs a friend. And I for one plan to be there for a guy I consider to be my second brother." She raised a serious eyebrow, ready to fight anyone who disagreed with her . I squeezed her hand in thanks for her support. My wife can come off as hardheaded, but she's just fiercely protective and loyal to those she loves.

"He has been a wonderful uncle to Nikki and Tyler," Carlisle thought out loud, "and we all owe him for the added joy he has brought us," he continued, never one to ignore someone who is hurting.

"I never told him, but I've always see him as a son of sorts. Just as much as I see Jasper and Emmett as my sons," Esme added wholeheartedly, twisting a caramel lock around her finger.

"Edward is one of my best friends. He is always there for my husband," Alice smiled at Jasper fondly. "and he has been patient and kind towards my son. All of us here love him dearly and I think everyone agrees with me when I say that even if Edward is not marrying Bella, he is still part of this family. And just as Emmett said, we protect our family." Alice nodded decisively. "So Jasper and Esme, your mission is to find Edward and comfort him," she declared. Jasper nodded at his wife and Esme's hazel eyes shone with determination to help someone she considered her child.

"Tyler, did Edward say anything about where he was going when he dropped you off?" I asked Tyler who was playing with Nikki. Both of them were oblivious to what we were discussing.

Tyler shook his head, his blond hair swaying with the movement. "Nope, he just said that we had to end our lesson early because he needed to do something."

"What's wrong with Uncle Eddie?" Nikki asked curiously.

Rose smiled slightly at our daughter. "We think Uncle Eddie is just a little sad, sweetie."

"Why?" Tyler cocked his head in question.

"Because Aunty Belly broke up with him," Carlisle answered.

"Why?" he asked again, not understanding the significance of Carlisle's statement. I smiled at his favorite game of repeatedly asking why after every answer.

"We don't know, little man," Jasper responded.

Nikki giggled happily and in unison with Tyler they asked "Why?"

"Because no one knows where Bella is so we can't ask her," Esme said.

"Why?" Tyler and Nikki questioned again, their smiles huge.

"Because—"I joined the game but before I could fully answer Alice once again slammed the table with her fist.

"Order, order!" Alice called. I smiled in amusement at the little pixie's annoyance. "Tyler and Nikki, no more games, please. This is serious. Jasper, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle you guys are dismissed to complete your missions." Everyone rolled their eyes at Alice's bossiness but agreed nonetheless. I kissed Rose's cheek before she left, telling her to be careful. Soon only Alice, Nikki, Tyler, and I were left.

Alice sighed heavily. "Emmett, how did this happen?" Her blue eyes swam with sadness. "They were so happy, so in love. How did this happen?" she repeated, running her hand through her black spiky hair in frustration. I smiled at the gesture she had picked up from Edward, realizing how much the guy had affected all of us.

I stood up and walked across the room to where Alice was sitting. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Alice." I bent down so we were at eye level. "Don't worry, okay?" I reassured quietly, deeply concerned because Alice is usually so bright and optimistic. "Aren't you the one who always says to look on the bright side? If Bella and Edward are meant to be together, then they will find each other again. All we can do is just be there for each of them, you know? No one deserves to be happy more than those two so have faith that Bella will change her mind and that Edward will forgive her," I told her gently.

Alice nodded and then forced a smile. "It's just…I love both of them. Edward's a great guy and Bella is like my big sister. I want them both to be happy."

"I know. We all want them to be happy. For now, though, just trust that Bella did this for a good reason, 'kay? You know Bella. Before she makes a decision she thinks through all the consequences and looks at every side. If she broke up with Edward, then she must have felt that she had no other choice."

Alice nodded in agreement. She patted my brown mop of curls fondly. "Thanks, Em. Now, would you like to hear your mission?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Hit me," I said, standing up and making a show of flexing my muscles. "You need me to beat up some guy? Or maybe rob a bank? Sneak into a top secret building? I can do anything, my dear Alice." I grinned goofily at her.

She giggled. "Actually, I was hoping you would complete the dangerous mission of babysitting my adorable son and your niece."

I stood with my shoulders straight and proud. "Yes ma'am!" I saluted her. "I will not fail this mission, ma'am! You have my word," I said solemnly.

She laughed again, louder this time. "I love you, Em." She stood on her tippy toes to peck me lightly on the cheek. "Now I'm going to go call around to see if anyone has seen Bella. Behave yourself and try not to set the house on fire in my absence." She wagged a finger at me sternly before melting into a smile. She skipped out of the room.

I watched her leave before facing Tyler and Nikki who were arguing across the room. "Hey, kiddos," I called. "I heard there is a new episode of _SpongeBob_ today!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I heard Alice's tinkling laugh from where she stood in the kitchen. "You're such a dork Emmett." I grinned hugely at the sound of her laughter. Happy Alice was back…

_Two Hours Later_

…And Happy Alice was gone.

"Emmett, this has never happened before!" Alice cried as she continued to bury her face into my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly as she sniffled loudly. "What if something happened to her?"

I sighed heavily. Alice had just gotten a call from a panicked Carlisle saying that they still have not found Bella. I was sitting on the brown couch of my living room with Alice on my lap. "She's fine, Alice. She just needs some time by herself. She'll come home soon," I reassured myself more than her.

"But this has never happened before. She has never completely ignored my calls, Emmett. She has never disappeared without saying anything to anybody," Alice continued to wet my shirt with her tears.

"It'll be alright, Alice, sweetie. Bella will come back. Bella will come back.]," I repeatedly whispered to her as I rocked her back and forth. I hated to see sweet Alice, a girl I've known since high school and has always been like a second sister to me, in pain.

It took awhile, but I finally calmed Alice down so that she was just silently crying. She grabbed the end of my green T-shirt and blew her nose loudly in it. I made a disgusted sound and Alice pulled back to look at me.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She straightened out my shirt and I fought the urge to grimace. "Well, the shirt never really went with your eyes anyway. You're welcome." She patted my cheek lightly and smiled slightly.

I laughed at such a typical Alice response. "I love you, Pix." I pecked her spiky hair. "And Bella loves you, too. She'll be back."

She grinned for real this time. "Thanks, Em. You always know what to sa—"

"Hey guys." A soft voice greeted us, successfully cutting Alice off. I glanced behind to see Bella standing by the entryway of the living room.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, jumping off the sofa and rushing towards her. Alice literally jumped and landed next to Bella so that she could wrap her arms around her. "We were so worried about you. Emmett was really beside himself but I was like, Emmett, please, I know Bella and she will most definitely come back and I was right!" I rolled my eyes in amusement as Alice pulled back from her hug and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, Bella, we have to get you a new phone because someone obviously stole yours. There was this false text sent out that said that you broke up with Edward." Bella flinched at the sound of his name but Alice didn't notice. "Which is not true, right?" she asked. "Right?" she repeated when Bella didn't answer.

"Can I talk to Emmett alone, Alice?" Bella asked stolidly, ignoring her question.

Alice's soft face immediately filled with hurt. "Uh, oh, yeah. Sure." She hung her head sadly before walking slowly out of the room.

"That was harsh, Bells. Alice has been really worried and you shouldn't have…" My scolding died as I got a clear look of her. She—and I say this with no exaggeration—looked awful. Her face was paler than usual—and that's saying something—and she looked so defeated. Her eyes were lifeless and empty. From what I could see, her cheeks were sullen and seemed wet? Probably from her tears. Her normally tamed, brown hair was pulled into a messy, disheveled bun and her clothes were wet from the rain. I sighed heavily and forgot all about the pain and distress Bella had caused everyone with her disappearance. At the sight of her small and slumped form, all my irritation and anger that was directed at her dissipated. I opened my arms wide in a silent invitation and Bella rushed towards me. She landed on my lap and buried her head in my chest as she started to sob. I patted her back, just as I did to Alice a little less than five minutes ago. I heard Bella sniffle loudly as I combed her soft, brown hair with my fingers. "Feel free to blow your nose on my shirt. It's already dirty," I said, trying to make her laugh.

She didn't. She just answered with another bout of tears. "Oh, Bells, don't cry," I begged quietly. The sight of my sister filled with such hurt made _me_ want to cry. And even though I wanted to, I stayed strong. Because Bella needed someone to tell her that everything would be alright, not someone to cry and need comfort himself.

"I'm such an awful person," Bella wailed.

"No you're not, sweetie," I disagreed firmly, stroking her soft hair. "Who told you this?" I asked, slightly angry. I don't care how nice he appears to be, if he insulted my sister, Edward will pay dearly.

"No one told me, Emmett. It's obvious. I hurt E-Edward and I-I just hurt Alice." Her words were muffled as she talked against the fabric of my shirt.

"Alice already forgives you. She loves you, you know that. As for Ed—" Bella sobbed louder and I quickly backtracked. "As for _him_, exactly why did you break-up?" I questioned curiously.

Bella held up a finger, silently telling me that she will explain once she had stopped crying. I waited patiently as I comforted my sister the only way I knew how—I rubbed her back and in between my whispered reassurances I told her all the jokes I knew.

Once she had calmed down enough to talk coherently, Bella retold her day from the moment she woke up to the minute she arrived here. The whole time, even while she was recounting their break-up, Bella never once uttered Edward's name. By the time she had finished, she had tears in her eyes. I wiped them away silently as I took in everything she said. I understood why she broke up with Edward, I didn't agree with her, but I understood at least.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Bella?" I asked her gently in the hopes of not making her cry again.

"Yes," she whispered. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes," she repeated more firmly.

I sighed. "I don't agree with you, Bella. Edward loves you. But if you're sure, absolutely sure, then I'll support your decision."

"Thank you, Emmett." Her eyes brightened a little in gratitude. "And I am sure. I have to do this. For him." I nodded because I got it. Bella is the most selfless person I know. She didn't break-up with Edward because she wanted him to be depressed. She broke-up with him because she thought that it was the right thing for him. And my sister, my beautiful selfless sister, will gladly cause herself pain and distress if it meant helping and aiding someone that she loved.

"Emmett," Bella continued. "I have to ask you to do something for me." She bit her lip before staring intently at me with her big, puffy eyes.

"I'll do anything for you, Bella," I answered simply and sincerely as I hugged her to me.

She inhaled deeply. "I can't remember Edward. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and forget all about my break-up and have Edward back in my life. I need you to make sure that from now on Edward and I have no interaction." I hesitated. "Please?" Bella begged. And I knew why Bella decided to ask me for this favor, rather than Alice or anyone else. She knew that if she ever directly asked me to do something, I could never say no, even if it was the last thing I wanted to do. And I really did want Edward and Bella back together. I've never seen Bella happier then when she was standing in Edward's arms. Not to mention the fact that Edward absolutely adores the ground Bella walks in. Seriously, if I didn't feel the same way about Rose, I would have never believed that one man could love another so deeply and truly. It killed me to know that after all Edward has done for her and this family, that it didn't work out. I hate it. I hate how he worked day in and day out to make his relationship with Bella work because he loved her _that _much just to end up broken and hurt by the one person he thought could do no wrong. But Bella was my sister and I loved her deeply. She has always been there for me since the day she was born and has always supported my decisions even if she didn't agree with them. And if Bella didn't want to see Edward, then everyone better respect her decision or they will have me to answer to. So I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

Bella pecked my cheek. "Thanks. Oh and do you think _he_ would mind if we continued to use the video? I mean I know that he made it and stuff so if he wants it back or doesn't want me using it then—" Bella broke off as I placed a finger on her lips to shut her up.

"I'm sure it's completely fine with _him_."

"Okay. Then can you tell Jasper to um crop him out of the video?" she asked, wringing her hands together as she turned away from me.

I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to sleep and forget that this was really happening. She was really determined to erase Edward from her memory. "Yeah, I'll ask him."

Bella hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Emmett. I knew I could count on you," she whispered gratefully into my ear.

"Of course, Bells." I forced a smile. She pulled back and I frowned at her still puffy eyes and pale face.

"'Kay, I'm going to apologize to Alice and then head to bed," she yawned loudly, her eyes closing with the effort.

"Alright. I'm going to call everyone and tell them that the search party is unnecessary now," I told her pointedly, letting her know that I disapproved of her actions.

Bella's face immediately filled with shame and she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I just needed to be by myself…," she trailed off guiltily.

"I know, Bella, but a small text saying that you were safe would have been sufficient enough. We were all really worried," I chastised gently.

Bella nodded to show that she understood. "Sorry, Emmett. And please give everyone else my apologies. I really am such an awf—"

"You're a beautiful girl who is just trying to do what she thinks is right," I interrupted before she could finish insulting herself.

Bella hugged me again in silent thanks, but still she did not smile. "Thanks again, Em. I love you, big brother. Good night," she whispered before leaving the room.

I shook my head wearingly as I stood up and walked to the home phone. I dialed Rose's cell number and waited for her to pick up.

"Emmett?" And at the sound of my wife's velvet voice, my shoulders shagged with relief. If Rose was with me, then I knew everything would turn out alright because we could get through anything.

"Hey, Rosie, Bella is here," I informed her, clutching the phone to me as if it was my lifeline.

"She's at our house?" Rose repeated dubiously.

"Yeah. She just arrived. You guys should come back now," I suggested, anxious to see her beautiful face.

"Okay. How is she?"sShe asked worriedly.

"She's uh…well she's not feeling really happy right now if you know what I mean," I answered slowly, not wanted Rose more upset than she already was.

I heard Rose sigh. "Yeah. Alright, we'll be home shortly. I'll call Jasper and Esme to tell them to come back to our house, too."

"Okay. Thanks, Rose," I muttered. "Oh and I love you, Rosie, baby." I swallowed heavily. In light of Edward's and Bella's break-up—a couple no one imagined ever ending their relationship—I was grateful more than ever that Rose was still with my undeserving self.

"I love you, too, Emmett," Rose said softly. "Everything is going to be alright, O.K? We'll get through this," she reassured me.

"I hope so, Rose, I really do. Hurry home, 'kay?"

"Always. Bye." I hung up after a whispered goodbye and slumped back into my couch. I rubbed my exhausted face and then turned on the T.V. hoping that it would distract me until everyone arrived. Half an hour later, Rose and Carlisle came and soon after Jasper and Esme joined us. We all returned to the dining room table for a follow-up meeting. Alice came back down from whatever she was doing with Bella to greet Jasper—well, more like tackle him into a hug. Bella stayed upstairs and fell asleep before the meeting could start. Alice led the meeting like before, the only difference being that Tyler and Nikki were both being looked after by Charlie who said he would prefer to be debriefed later for he was much too tired from his shift to attend. Rose went to sit in her previous seat, but I grabbed her hand and led her to where Tyler had been sitting earlier, which was next to Jasper and across from Esme. After sitting down, I pulled her into my lap, wrapped my arms around her, and placed my head on her shoulder. Rose smiled at me before leaning back into my chest.

"Order!" Alice called and I rolled my eyes because no one was talking and everyone was already paying attention to her. "Okay, so first, how is Edward?" Alice asked Jasper and Esme, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Jasper took his wife's hand in his own and looked at her sadly. "We don't know, sweetie. He wouldn't talk to us."

"What do you mean he wouldn't talk to you?" Rose asked, leaning forward and raising her eyebrow in question.

"We mean exactly that. We went to his house, we knocked, he opened the door, saw us, and told us to leave him alone and then proceeded to shut the door on us," Jasper explained in a disappointed voice.

All of us frowned heavily at the news. "He looked awful," Esme added miserably. "His face was so pale and he looked…dead," she whispered sadly, her brown eyes showing her distress. I shook my head in shock. Edward must have really been out of it if he slammed a door on _Esme._

"Bella looked the same as Edward," I informed reluctantly.

"I don't get it!" Rose exclaimed while she angrily tucked a stray blond hair behind her ear. "They are both miserable when they are apart and both are happy when they are together so why aren't they together?"

I sighed. "Bella thinks that by being with Edward, she is ruining his life," I explained.

Rose's violet eyes flashed in frustration as she shifted in my lap so that she could see me. "That's just stupid. Can't she see that she's ruining his life by staying away from him?"

"We may not agree with her, but it's her decision, Rose," Alice answered, sounding like she didn't like the situation any better than Rose did. "I just spent the past thirty minutes trying to convince her that she was making a mistake and I'm sure Edward and Emmett tried to sway her too, but she really truly thinks that what she is doing is for the best."

"Yeah, well, I still think it's stupid." Rose crossed her arms stubbornly. I squeezed her closer to me, silently telling her that I agreed.

"What's even worse," Carlisle started, his blond hair surprisingly sticking up everywhere from the amount of times he's ran his hand through it tonight. "is that Bella can't change her mind tomorrow or next week because she won't be able to remember Edward or her break-up from him."

Jasper stared at the table. "So that's it, huh? Edward and Bella are done." He shook his head as if he couldn't believe his own statement.

"No!" Alice wailed as she ran her hands down her cheeks. "How can they be over? They were so perfect for each other."

"It's Bella's decision, Alice," Esme gently reminded her.

"It's a stupid decision," Rose retorted bluntly.

"Hey, can't we just show Bella the video of Edward's interview tomorrow morning and then Bella would fall in love with Edward again. She would have forgotten about the break-up and Edward could see Bella after the video just like he always does. They could be back together!" Alice exclaimed enthusiastically but then looked around in confusion when no one showed the same signs of excitement.

"Alice," Carlisle said disapprovingly. "You know we can never take advantage of Bella's condition like that."

"Yeah, Alice, we have to let Bella make her own mistakes," Esme agreed with her husband.

"Plus, Bella told me that she does not want to see Edward or talk to him again," I told everyone. "In fact," I turned to face Jasper. "she wants to know if you could edit the video so that Edward is no longer a part of it."

Jasper's blue eyes darkened with defeat. "Of course, if that's what she wants. I'll have it done by morning."

"Then it's settled," Esme muttered.

"Bella and Edward are over," Rose whispered in disbelief.

"I've always said that pigs would fly before Edward and Bella would break-up," Alice said and Carlisle nodded in agreement with her.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Well, call the pigs, it's time for them to fly."

oOo

It's been a week since Bella and Edward have broken up. 7 days, 168 hours, 10,080 seconds. This past week has been _awful._ The day after our family meeting Bella woke up with no memory of her ex-boyfriend. This has proven to be a terrible, terrible thing. Without the desire and eagerness to meet her boyfriend, Bella spends at least two hours after watching the video crying alone in her room. Two weeks ago, when she was happily with Edward, Bella watched the movie, spent thirty minutes wallowing, and then quickly got herself together before running down to start her day with her loving boyfriend. Now, after two hours of feeling sorry for herself, Bella spends her whole day in misery. She rarely talks unless spoken to and she spends all day either at the bookstore or in her room. When asked why she seems so sad she answers "I don't know. Something just feels wrong. I can't shake this empty feeling."

Edward was no better. Every day at 6 o'clock P.M., someone, usually Alice or Jasper, go to Edward's house in hopes of getting him to talk to them. But Edward never opens his door no matter how much he or she knocks and pleads. We've even sent Nikki and Tyler to try to talk him. But Edward refused them. Let me repeat, he didn't talk to _Nikki and Tyler_. No one can deny those sweet kids. Tyler has been beside himself with sadness when Jasper had to tell him that Edward didn't want to teach him anymore piano. Rose had been so furious with Edward for hurting her nephew that she had nearly broke his door with her unrelenting banging. Rose later said that she saw a light through his bedroom window, so we all figure that he spends his days in his room, just as Bella does.

So after 168 hours of silence, imagine our surprise when Bella calls a family meeting. That is how we have all once again ended up around my dining table. The only difference was that Charlie and Bella were both present in place of Nikki and Tyler who were at their baseball/softball practices. Once everyone had arrived and were quietly chatting with one another, Bella stood up.

"Uh attention. Attention," she called in a whisper. No one but Alice and I, who were both sitting on either side of her, heard her.

"Hey, order!" Alice demanded, slamming her fist onto the table. I held back a laugh as everyone immediately fell silent.

Bella glanced at Alice in silent thanks. "I have called this meeting to announce that I have decided to… uh move." Bella looked away awkwardly as she finished her sentence.

I saw hurt flood Charlie's dark, brown eyes. "Oh, Bells, you don't have to move out," he said quickly. "I know I can be a pig sometimes…or bad company, but I _promise_ to do better."

Bella turned to face her dad and smiled slightly at him. "Daddy, you've been perfect. Please know that my decision has nothing to do with you."

"Then why are you moving?" Carlisle asked.

"Where are you moving?" Alice questioned.

"Who are you going to live with?" Rose asked.

Everyone assaulted Bella with a flood of questions. It wasn't until everyone was quiet that Bella spoke. "I've been doing some research and I've found that a hospital in Seattle offers housing for people like me. Well, not exactly like me, but people who have some kind of serious medical condition. Special housing is what they call it. I've applied for a space and they've agreed to let me live there," Bella explained, all the while staring intently at the wooden table.

Once again everyone, including me, protested at the same time.

"There is no need for that, Bella," Esme disagreed.

"Don't be insane," I admonished loudly.

"This is ridiculous," Jasper said seriously.

"Reconsider, Bella," Charlie pleaded.

"You're being stupid," Rose put bluntly.

"Why would you see a need to do this?" Carlisle wondered.

"Order. Order!" Yup, you guessed it. That was Alice yelling while banging the poor table. Everyone fell silent again, though this time more reluctantly. "One at a time, please. You're scaring Bella with all of your yelling," Alice chided, glancing at Bella's slumped form.

"I'll go first," I volunteered quickly. "Bella, sweetie, I think we would all just like to understand why you want to move," I told her gently, trying to coax her into looking up with my voice.

Bella continued her observation of the wooden surface of the table. "I'm a burden to all of you," she whispered.

"Oh not this burden bull again." Rose threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Bella finally glanced up in confusion.

"She doesn't mean anything," I cut in quickly while giving Rose a warning glance, silently telling her to not say anything about Edward. "Continue, please, Bella."

Bella still looked curious, but she continued. "Uh, well, I just think it would be easier for all of you if I left. That way you wouldn't have to worry about me or spend hours trying to make me feel better."

I looked down guiltily. Every day I spent at least an hour trying to make Bella laugh, smile, or heck even frown. I wanted her to at least do something other than mope. Everyone else shared my sentiments and has tried countless times to improve Bella's mood. Obviously, our attempts have not been successful.

"Bella, we love you. We want you to stay," Jasper urged. All of us nodded in agreement.

Bella shook her head, her brown eyes determined. "I can't stay. I have to go. I love you guys, too. That's why I'm doing this."

"Be reasonable, Bella," Carlisle pressed. "Do you really want some doctors studying you day in and day out like you're some kind of lab rat?"

"If that's what it takes," Bella responded easily.

I sighed. "Stay, Bella. If you really truly care for us, you would stay," I begged.

"Oh, Em," Bella's face twisted in pain. "You know I love you. I care for each and every one of you. This isn't a bad thing, you guys. It's not like we will never see each other. You can visit at anytime. This is a good thing. A week from now, you'll thank me."

Alice and Rose both snorted in disbelief.

"Is there any way to change your mind, sweetie?" Esme asked hopefully.

Bella shook firmly. "I've made my decision. Most of my bags are already packed. I'll be moving out of Forks by the end of the week," she informed.

"You are a grown lady, Bella. And I've always allowed you to make your own decisions. But this time I just can't agree." Charlie crossed his arms and gave her a no-nonsense look.

Bella's face hardened. "Dad, I'm not asking for your permission. I'm leaving and nothing you guys say will change my mind."

And Bella's words rang true. We spent another hour around at that dining table, arguing relentlessly against Bella's planned departure. Afterwards, when Bella finally stormed angrily away from the meeting, we spent the next five days bribing, begging, coaxing, urging, pleading and even threatening Bella into staying, But none of our attempts were successful. On Friday, Bella was living in a special unit at the Seattle Hospital.

My little sister was gone. Both physically and mentally.

**

* * *

I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing in Emmett's POV. This chapter was mainly was to show the family's overall reaction and just to show once again how close they all are to each other. Next chapter will be Edward's and Bella's POV of the aftermath of the break-up. REVIEW if you would like a sneak preview. Thanks again to everyone who commented on the last chapters and also to those who have voted on the poll.**

**REVIEW please! I need some cheering up =/**

**Go vote!**

**Have a Great Evening **

**Thanks For Reading,  
Valerie**


	28. Stages of Grief

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 28. This is Edward's POV so yay! A huge thank you to my awesome reviewers: ME, Shellybelly93, JelyyfishTramper, JustPressPlay, O, NeverEverLand Girl, elyse.s2, RosesFromDrew, Vianey, Flora73, and PurpleChameleon for reviewing!**

**

* * *

Edward POV**

Ever heard of the five stages of grief? Yeah, everyone has, but I wonder if you've ever experienced it. I have. I'm experiencing the dreaded cycle. The stages occur when a love one dies, when you lose your job, when you get a divorce, when you have to deal with the separation of a loved one, or when you have an illness or disability, etc. I happen to fall into the category of people who have had a separation from someone they loved. Oh, and I guess I could fall with the people who have lost their jobs seeing as I'm not teaching Tyler anymore. But really, my intense grief comes from the fact that my dear Bella is not in my life anymore. Here is the cycle I go through every day:

**Denial:** Bella didn't really break up with me. This is some cruel joke or just a dream—no, not a dream, a nightmare. Yeah, that's it. I'll wake up soon enough from this hell of a nightmare and then I can go to Bella's house and hug her and hug her and never ever let her go. Yes, it's simple now. Bella didn't really break up with me. She loves me. She loves me and would never hurt me. She loves me…

**Anger:** What is her freakin' problem? Huh? Where the hell does she get off breaking my heart? She's crazy. She's selfish. She's a liar. She's a heartbreaker. How dare her. How _dare_ her. After everything I've done for her, she repays me by doing this. Well screw her.

**Bargaining:** Dear God, I know I haven't prayed to you in a long time, sorry about that. But I'm here now to make a deal with you. If you fix Bella's condition I will go to church every Sunday and donate to tons of charities. If you return Bella to me, even with her condition, I will be forever grateful and I will never lie, cheat, steal, or anything else. Please use your higher powers to bring my Bella back. We belong together. Surely, someone of your intelligence and powers can see that. I'll pray more often if you do this for me. Please and thank you.

**Depression:** Numb. Can't breathe through the pain. Don't want to breathe anymore…

**Acceptance:** Bella really broke up with me and I have to move on with my life.

Yeah, that's a joke. Bella didn't really break up with me. This is just a nightmare.

And the cycle continues. It's supposed to end after acceptance right? Well not for me.

oOo

I lay in bed, in my room, with the lights off every day. The only time I get up is to go to the bathroom or to retrieve pizza from the delivery guy. Pizza is all I eat. What else I'm I supposed to do? Cooking myself food just reminds me of when Bella tried to teach me how to cook. Her patience, her kindness, her twinkling eyes, her delicious food, her passion for cooking, her giggle, her gracefulness in the kitchen. I remember our food fight, our dirty aprons, my burnt eggs, our sweet kisses. Bella, Bella, Bella…

oOo

I rarely leave my room, let alone the house. Everything reminds me of Bella. It's pathetic really. Oh, is that a pencil? Bella loves to use her purple sparkling pencil when she writes. Is that a piece of gum I see? Bella's favorite gum was Orbit. The flashing memories only torture me. It hurts to remember happier times. The pain quickly becomes too much, but I can't forget.

oOo

I don't want to forget. All day I remember everything we did together. It's the only thing that keeps me sane. The reassurance that Bella was real and not just an illusion my mind conjured up lightens the pain slightly.

I remember the moment we first met.

I remember her beautiful blush.

I remember her brown, expressive eyes.

I remember her silky, soft hair.

I remember her cute, button nose.

I remember her soft cheeks.

I remember her plump lips.

I remember her long, slender neck.

I remember her creamy collarbone and shoulders.

I remember her long arms that she wrapped around me.

I remember her pointy elbows that loved to jab me in the ribs when I made fun of her.

I remember her small, warm hands that always reached out to help a person in need.

I remember her fingers that would stoke my hair while we kissed.

I remember her big heart.

I remember her flat stomach and her adorable belly-button.

I remember her small hips.

I remember her knobby knees.

I remember her puny feet and her cute little toes.

I remember her bright smile that never ceased to make me smile.

I remember her musical laugh and giggle.

I remember her wit.

I remember her jokes.

I remember her intelligence.

I remember her stubbornness.

I remember her independence.

I remember her cleverness.

I remember her selflessness.

I remember her teasing.

I remember her sweet scent.

I remember her soft touch.

I remember her endearing kisses.

I remember her love.

I remember the way she bit her plumb pink bottom lip when she was nervous.

I remember the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy.

I remember the way her nose wrinkled in disgust.

I remember the way her eyes would crinkle when she smiled hugely.

I remember the way she would throw her head back when she laughed.

I remember the way the way her eyebrows furrowed when she was puzzled.

I remember the way her mouth would twitch when she tried to fight a smile.

I remember the way she would duck her head shyly.

I remember the way she would purse her lips when she was deep in thought.

I remember the way she would sigh my name when she slept.

I remember how she cocked her head to the side when she was confused.

I remember how she jutted her chin out when she was making a point.

I remember how she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest when she was angry.

I remember how her head would rest on my chest.

I remember how she told me she loved me.

I remember how she told me doesn't love me.

I remember how she broke my heart, just stomped on it until it became a million broken pieces that can never be put back together again.

But mostly I remember the good stuff.

I remember all of our dates and all of our conversations

I remember all of our kisses, caresses, touches, and hugs.

I remember her. Bella. My ex-girlfriend, no, my ex-fiancé.

I remember because she forgets.

I remember because she can't.

I remember because she's gone.

I remember until I'm drowning in pain.

I remember until I eventually cry myself to sleep.

oOo

I dream. I dream dreams. I dream about her. Surprised? Didn't think so.

I dream that Bella is back together with me. I dream that I could hold her again. I dream that I could kiss her again. I dream that I could tell her I loved her again.

I dream of stuff that never happened. I dream about our wedding. I dream about us making love—I'm a guy, what can I say? I dream about our kids. I dream about our lives together.

I dream about our future until I wake up and realize that we have no future.

oOo

She's gone. She's gone and I can never hold her again. She's gone and I can never see her again. She's gone and I can never be happy again.

She's gone.

I'm gone.

oOo

I hate her.

I love her.

I still love her.

How pathetic.

oOo

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella.

My Bella.

She's not mine anymore.

Pain.

Intense pain.

Huge hole where my heart used to be.

Hell.

oOo

I want her back.

oOo

What day is it?

How many days has she been gone?

I don't know.

I don't know anything but pain.

oOo

Banging. Loud banging was what woke me up from my sweet dream about Bella. I groaned loudly as I shifted in bed and ignored the pounding. It was probably Alice or Rose or Jasper again. They've been coming here daily, trying to get me to talk to them. I've been ignoring them. They remind me of Bella. They are Bella's friends, not mine.

The banging continued until it stopped. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. Now it's time to get back to Bella in DreamLand. But just as I was about to fall back to sleep, my door flew open. I groaned again as light flooded in from the hallway. I shut my eyes, my pupils not used to the light. Slowly, I opened them crack by crack. Once my vision cleared, I could see my two guests were Rose and Alice.

I rolled onto my side with my back facing them, ashamed of letting them see my broken self.

"How did you get in here?" I asked them in a grumble.

"We picked your locks." I heard Alice answer like it was completely normal to break into houses.

I couldn't even find it in me to roll my eyes. "You know, you guys are trespassing on my property. I could call the police," I threatened half-heartedly.

Rose snorted. "Oh no. I mean, Charlie is so going to arrest us," she said sarcastically.

I sighed. "Whatever. Why are you guys here anyway?"

"We are here for you, Edward." I heard Alice say. "We miss you."

I snorted.

"Look, Masen." I heard Rose stomp her foot. "Here's what's going to happen. You are going to turn around to face us because we don't like talking to your back. Then you are going to get off your lazy butt and out into the real world," Rose demanded firmly.

I snorted again. "Whatever," I said dismissingly. "I would appreciate it if you guys left now."

I didn't hear anything for awhile so I figured they left. Thank goodness. I turned around to check, but unfortunately they were still there. They were sitting on the floor, leaning against the closed door with their arms crossed and stubborn expressions painted over their faces. It looked like they were planning on staying in my room until I talked to them.

They both gasped when they saw me. I averted making eye contact and my ears burned with shame. I could imagine what they were seeing. Dirty, untidy, disheveled hair, sullen cheeks, an unshaven mini-beard going on, dead eyes, holey, filled-with-stains shirt, and ripped sweatpants.

I refused to look at them. "I wasn't expecting company so if you guys could leav—" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Alice and Rose jumped onto my bed. Rose laid to my left and Alice to my right. They put comforting arms around me and snuggled against my sides. I couldn't find it in me to protest. It seemed like forever since I've had human contact. Well besides the pizza man. But he doesn't count because he freaked out when I told him to never trust women because they would just end up stomping on your hearts.

"Edward?" I turned to face Alice. "Don't you love us, Edward?" she asked in a soft voice.

I closed my eyes tight so I wouldn't see Alice's blue eyes swimming with pity and concern. "I do love you guys. Of course I do," I reassured her with my eyes still closed.

Rose squeezed my torso gently. "If you love us, then you would let us help you."

I sniffled pathetically. "No one can help me, Rose. I'm beyond help." And that's when the tears involuntarily started coming down. I groaned in embarrassment as I grabbed one of my pillows and smashed it against my face so they wouldn't see. But soft hands tugged the pillow away from me. Gentle eyes and devastated faces came into view as I finally opened my eyes.

"Oh, Edward, don't cry," Rose urged, wiping some of my tears away with her manicured fingers.

"Yeah, you're going to make us cry," Alice warned, though I could already see tears brimming at the edge of her blue eyes.

I let out a sob at the sight of her. Alice, sweet Alice. Bella's best friend. Bella. Another choking sob took over my body. Alice and Rose cried with me and together we sobbed and sniffled for what happened, what should have happened and didn't, and for what couldn't happen now.

Rose was the first one to calm down and be stable enough to talk. "Oh, Edward. If we knew you were this…this…_broken_ we would have broken into your house a lot sooner."

"Yeah," Alice sniffled. "Everyone loves you, Edward. And even though Bella—" I let out a agonized whimper at the sound of her name. Alice's eyes widened guiltily. "Right, don't say her name. Got it."

"What Alice is trying to say, Edward." Rose took over. I turned my head to the side so that I could see her worried face. "Even though you are no longer with _her_, everyone still sees you as part of our family."

Alice nodded vigorously in agreement. "We can help you." I shook my head and was about to remind her that I was above help, but she continued before I could protest. "We can, Edward. You have to let us try. We aren't saying that we can magically make you better again but we can make sure you have decent food to eat and friends to talk to. You don't have to live like this."

"I can't leave this room, Alice." I took a deep, sad breath. "Everything reminds me of _her_. It's too much. I just want to fall asleep and…never wake up again."

Rose and Alice both gasped and tears sprung into their eyes again.

"You don't really mean that, Edward!" Alice protested, her eyes wide in horror.

"Yeah, Edward. Please tell me you aren't serious," Rose begged desperately.

I sighed. "I'm not serious. Don't worry. I just…no, don't listen to me. I wouldn't do that. Never. I swear. I don't know what I'm saying. I'm not in the right state of mind. I wouldn't do that while she's still living. She might need me someday," I mumbled.

Rose studied my face to make sure I wasn't lying. "We are going to help you, Edward," she said certainly, patting my cheek determinedly.

"Yeah." Alice sat up. "First off, you are going to take a shower." She wrinkled her nose in disgust…just like Bella used to do. I stifled another sob, but they didn't notice thankfully. "No offense, but you stink."

"And you need to shave, too," Rose added, also sitting up.

I didn't get up. I curled into a broken ball.

"Come on, Edward," Rose urged, trying to lift me up. She couldn't. I wish she would stop trying.

"Please, Edward." Alice laid back down so that she could look at me. "If you love us, you would do this for us. Please, please, please, please," she begged, her blue eyes swimming with sadness.

I sighed. "Fine." I couldn't say no to Alice. She's done so much for me. Plus, it's about time I take a shower. My horrid odor is starting to get to me, too.

Rose clapped her hands in delight. "Awesome. Come on, let's go." She grabbed one of my arms and Alice grabbed the other. Together they tugged and I stood up. My knees gave way a little, my body not used to walking that much. Alice and Rose held me up and led me to my bathroom that was attached to my bedroom. Alice opened the door. Door. Bella walked into a door once. I laughed. She pouted. Bella. Pain.

"Ok. Do your thing," Rose ordered, shoving me forward and closing the door after I was inside.

I leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath. When I was ready, I stripped and took a shower. The water running over me felt refreshing and eased the tension in my muscles. I also liked the fact that I could pretend that the tears running down my face were just water droplets from the shower. I reached for the shampoo. Shampoo. Bella has shampoo that made her hair smell like strawberries. Mmm, strawberries. Me burying my face into Bella's strawberry-scented hair. Strawberry. Strawberry-flavored lip gloss. Kissing Bella. Bella.

Dammit. I banged my head against the cold tile wall of the shower repeatedly. I took another deep breath and forcefully lathered the damn shampoo into my hair. Once I was finished, I got out and stood in front of the mirror. I shaved my beard without looking in the mirror, which was hard, trust me. I couldn't stand looking at the loser in the mirror. Once I was clean, I saw a pile of clothes sitting on top of the toilet seat that Alice must have put there. I put on the jeans and clean T-shirt. It felt good to be clean for a change, I admit. Just as I was about to open the door so I could enter my room again, I heard Alice and Rose talking in whispers. I couldn't resist pressing my ear against the door so I could hear them.

"Rose, I didn't know it was this bad," Alice said.

"I know, Ally. I don't think anyone did," Rose answered.

"It's just so sad to see him in pain like that."

Rose sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"I really don't like her right now," Alice spoke bitterly.

"Me either. I mean, I love her, but she's been acting so stupid lately. Look what she did to Edward. He doesn't deserve this," Rose said.

"What if he is right, Rose? What if we can't help him out of this depression?" Alice's voice sounded small.

"I think the only way he can get totally better is if we get them back together again. But we can't. We're not allowed to," Rose said.

"Ugh. I don't get it. They belong together." Alice exhaled loudly.

"If they truly belong together then they will find each other again," Rose responded, not sounding like she believed what she was saying.

"You sound like Emmett," Alice accused.

Rose laughed. "Yeah. We have to have hope though. It's only been three weeks. Things can change."

Aha. So we've been apart for three weeks. Why does it feel like it's been three years?

"I guess. Bel—" Alice started to say, but I opened the door hurriedly before she could say _her_ name out loud.

They both turned towards me. "Hey, Edward," Alice greeted.

I didn't respond for I was too busy looking around the room in shock. The room had recently been filthy. There had been pizza boxes littering the whole ground, soda cans everywhere, dirty clothes on top of desks and chairs, and broken pieces of glass from the lamp I had threw against the wall during one of my angry periods. Now every piece of trash was in a big black bag that was in the corner of the room and the clothes were in my long-forgotten hamper. I could actually see the carpet.

"Wow. Thanks guys, but you didn't have to." I blinked gratefully at them.

"No problem, Edward." Rose smiled at me.

I walked slowly towards the bed and sat down. I sighed heavily and covered my face with my hands.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Alice asked worriedly, suddenly standing next to me and rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

"No, no I'm not okay." I bit my lip and looked up at both of them. "Can I ask you guys something?"

Rose nodded. "Of course."

"Does _she_ still watch the Video?" I asked. This was my last hope.

"Yes,"Alice answered.

I breathed a sigh of relief. That means that she still knows me because I'm in the Video. This is great. I could go see her and maybe we could—

"But we cropped you out of it," Rose added.

It was like she punched me in the gut. Cropped out? How could they? Now Bella has absolutely no memory of me. None. _My plan is to erase you completely from my memory so that it's like you never existed. _That's what she said. She was serious. Crippling pain enveloped my body. I gasped out loud at the intensity and bent over. Why was this happening to me?

"Edward, no, I didn't mean to make you sad," Rose cried, hugging me tightly. Alice joined and made it a group hug. I sniffled loudly and fell into the bed. I grabbed a pillow and sobbed into it. Alice and Rose wrapped themselves around me. I cried and cried and cried. Rose and Alice soothed and hugged and comforted me. Soon they started speaking. They told me about what they've been up to for the last three weeks. How Emmett, Charlie, Jasper, Tyler, Nikki, Carlisle, and Esme were doing. Thankfully they never mentioned Bella. They told me my parents flew back to Chicago, but they called everyday to see if they had talked to me yet. They talked about how worried they were about me and how much they loved me. I calmed down until I was just crying silently.

"Edward?" Rose asked.

I whimpered in response.

"Tyler's coming soon," Alice told me.

I turned to glare at her. "Why?" I asked flatly.

"We thought you could give him a piano lesson...you know…for old-times sake," Alice answered, nervously wringing her hands.

"Alice," I nearly growled.

"What? We are trying to take baby steps here, Edward. We aren't forcing you to go outside yet. You can stay inside your house. Just spend an hour outside of your room, that's all we are asking. Then tomorrow we can try spending and hour and twenty minutes out. Baby steps," Alice explained.

I buried my head into the pillow. "I tried teaching Bella how to play." I laughed a little. "She was terrible. It took her an hour to learn _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. _But she was so happy when she finally got it. She squealed and did a cute little happy dance. I was so proud of her," I reminisced sadly, tears springing to my eyes. Bella loved to hear me play the piano. She said I was beautiful. Ha. If only she knew that I paled in comparison to her beauty. Piano. Bella. Pain. "It was at Wally's where I played the piano the first time for her. She had tears in her eyes."

"Oh, Edward, I don't know what to say," Rose whispered.

"I can't do it. I haven't touched the piano since she…she…_left_," I choked out.

"You don't have to play, Edward. You just have to teach Tyler," Alice tried to reassure.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Tyler has missed you so much. He doesn't understand why you don't want to play with him anymore. He thinks he did something wrong and that you don't like him anymore."

I snorted. "That's stupid. He did nothing wrong."

"But that's what he think," Alice insisted. "Do this for me, for my son. Please."

"Please." Rose begged.

"Pretty please." They chorused. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please—"

I groaned loudly. "Fine. Just shut up, _please_."

"Yay!" Alice cheered.

oOo

"Uncle Eddie!" Tyler called excitedly as he entered my house. He charged me and hugged my leg.

"I'm not your Uncle," I snapped angrily at him. Tyler's round face filled with hurt as he dropped his hands dejectedly. I sighed guiltily. "Sorry, Tyler. I just…I'm not with your Aunt anymore so I can't be your Uncle," I explained sadly.

"But Uncle Eddie, I love you. And Mommy says that if you love someone, then they become part of your family." His blue eyes were wide with seriousness.

I softened and patted his shoulder. "Okay, my deep, little nephew. Let's get started."

oOo

I taught Tyler like I always did. For a few minutes, it was like the past three weeks never happened. For a few blissful minutes, everything was familiar. I was Edward. This was Tyler, my girlfriend's nephew. I was teaching him a new song just like old times. Happier times.

"Have you've been practicing, Tyler?" I asked as he missed several notes of a piece that he usually plays perfectly.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Eddie." Tyler turned towards me in panic, his blue eyes wide with horror. "Please don't leave. I'll do better."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

"You left me because I'm a terrible pianist." Tyler kept his head down and traced a piano key with his finger. "I'm sorry I let you down, Uncle Eddie."

I bit my lip. "Oh, Tyler, you're not a terrible pianist. You're amazing, naturally gifted."

Tyler perked up. "Really?" he asked eagerly, desperate for my approval.

I forced a smile for him. "Of course, little guy. And I didn't leave you; I just needed time to be by myself."

"That's what my dad said, but I wasn't sure because I thought you didn't like me because you said you didn't want to be my piano teacher anymore," Tyler explained in one breath.

"I love teaching you how to play the piano, Tyler," I reassured, patting his shoulder

"So you won't leave me again, right, Uncle Eddie?" Tyler's blue eyes were trusting. "We will be best friends forever!"

"Forever and ever, little man," I promised, ruffling his blond hair.

oOo

Our lesson was finished and I had successfully spent an hour out of my room. Tyler was about to leave, but there was one question that I've been dying to ask him since I saw him an hour ago. I had to ask him and not Alice or Rose because I know he is the only one who would tell me the truth without sugar-coating anything.

Both Tyler and I were sitting in my living room, waiting for Alice to come and pick him up. I took a deep breath. "So Tyler," I tried to sound nonchalant. "How's B-B-Bella?" It hurt to say her name.

Tyler surprisingly deflated at the sound of her name. He shrugged sadly. "I don't know," he whispered.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Tyler's lip quivered. "I haven't seen Auntie Belly in two weeks."

My mouth dropped in shock. "Two weeks? How come?"

Tyler shrugged again. "She's gone. Daddy says she just needs time for herself, just like he said you did."

She's gone? Where is she? Did she go on a vacation or did she move? Or is she too a prisoner of depression, held alone in her bedroom?

"Tyler." I regarded him seriously. "This is important. Where is she?"

"Daddy says she's in Seattle," he answered miserably. I closed my eyes. So she moved. I wonder why? And what does this mean for me? "I miss her, Uncle Eddie." Tyler's lip quivered again.

"Oh, Tyler, I miss her too." I gave him a hug. "Come on, little guy, don't be sad be glad," I whispered one of his favorite saying to him.

Tyler smiled. "Yeah. I'm gonna be glad because you're back and if you're back then Bella is going to be back soon, too. Then we can be a happy family again." I shook my head in amusement. Tyler was just like Alice in the way he spoke with such certainty and confidence. They were both so optimistic. Just then, we both heard a knock on the door. Speak—or think—of the devil and she shall appear.

"Hey, Tyler," I turned to face him. "Why don't you go watch some TV. I want to talk to your mom for a little bit."

Tyler nodded and I twitched my lips gratefully. Not quite a genuine smile, but I was getting there.

Eventually I opened the door and was greeted by Alice's smiling face.

"Hey, Edward!"

I opened the door wider and gestured for her to come inside.

Once she entered she glanced around. "Where's Tyle—" she started to ask before I cut her off.

"Why's Bella in Seattle?" I blurted out angrily. I didn't know where the sudden anger came from, but it was there and the nearest person to project it to was Alice

Alice blanched. "Oh, um, Tyler told you, huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks for mentioning the little fact that my girlfriend has _moved_."

Alice glared at me, getting frustrated too. "It doesn't concern you, Edward. She's not your girlfriend anymore, nor is she your fiancé."

I felt like she slapped me. "I k-know t-that," I stuttered though it still hurt like hell to hear that Bella and I weren't together. "But don't you dare tell me that she doesn't concern me anymore. I love her, dammit." I stomped my foot childishly.

Alice put her hand on her hip, her blue eyes flashing. "Regardless of whether you love her or not, I didn't tell you that she left because you start crying at every mention of her name. Bella, Edward. Her name is not _she_ or_ her_. It's Bella, Bella, _Bella._"

Each sound of her name shattered my already broken heart. I turned around so that she couldn't see my face. Shame burned through me because she was right. There were tears in my eyes. Pathetic. I glared at the wall and spoke in a dead voice. "You can leave now, Alice." I spat out her name.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—you just got me so angry. Please, I won't do it again." Her tiny hand cupped my chin and forced me to look at her. Her blue eyes burned with guilt and regret.

I sighed as I slumped against the wall. I buried my face in my hands. "Why are we fighting, Alice?"

"I don't know." Alice sighed. "You're not mad at me, Edward, because I did nothing wrong. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't take out your anger on me."

I dropped my hands so I could look at her. "I'm sorry, Alice."

Alice hugged me fiercely, telling me that she forgave me.

"Can you tell me why she left?" I asked desperately.

Alice sighed heavily. "The same reason she left you, Edward. She thought she was a burden to us, that we were better off without her."

I got angry again. I couldn't help it. "So what? You guys just left her in this huge city unprotected? She's probably scared to death when she wakes up in an unfamiliar place. How could you allow her to do this? She can't live by herself." I ran a hand through my hair. I had to find her, I had to save her.

Alice shoved me, though I barely felt it. "Don't you dare, Edward." She was angry again, too. "We tried nonstop for _days_ to convince her to stay. It's not our fault! So don't you dare blame us. We did nothing wrong. We love her just as much as you do, but we can't decide things for her. She's an adult and she has the freedom to choose what she wants to do. She decided to leave you and to move. We can't stop her from making those mistakes. All we can do is love her and wait for her to come to her senses," Alice ranted.

I sighed again, defeated. I hated how she was always right. "Still, Alice, I don't like the idea of her living alone in _Seattle_. Why couldn't she just move to another house in Forks? There's no need to move all the way to Seattle."

"She didn't want to live here because of you," Alice told me, her mouth in a grim line.

My face filled with hurt. "Me?"

Alice took a deep breath. "Forks is a small town. It was inevitable that if she lived here that you guys would run into each other again. And she said that if she saw you she would fall in love with you all over again and she didn't want that to happen."

I bit my lip and tears ran down my cheeks. That's it. She's gone and living in Seattle. I will never see her again. It's over. Done. Finished.

"Edward." Alice tugged my hand so that I would look at her again. "There's one more thing." I closed my eyes. How could there be more? "Bella isn't exactly living by herself." Oh no, oh no. She's moved on. She's living with some boyfriend. I choked out a sob. "No! No, Edward listen to me. It's not that bad. She's in a hospital—" I let out another sob. The hospital? Oh no, she's dying. She got in another car crash and now she is dying. How is this possi—Ow! I cupped my cheek where Alice had slapped me and stared at her in shock. "Sorry, but you weren't paying attention." She didn't look very sorry. "What I was saying is that Bella is living in this specialist unit for people who can't live by themselves."

"She's in a mental hospital?" I managed to ask in shock.

"What? No." Alice shook her head. "She's not crazy, you know that. We checked it out online. It's actually a great institute. She gets fed every day and cared for by kind nurses. It's for people with amnesia or people who are medically impaired and can't live without supervision."

I shook my head. "I don't like this, Alice, I don't like it at all."

"I don't either, Edward, none of us do." She sighed and then glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry, I got to go. Jasper is expecting me soon."

I nodded. "That's fine. Tyler is in the living room watching TV." I started walking towards the stairs so that I could go to my bedroom. I didn't want to say bye to Tyler because I didn't want him to know that I had been crying.

"Wait, Edward." Alice called before I left. I turned to face her. "Tomorrow, you're out of your room for an hour and twenty minutes." She winked at me before skipping away.

I shook my head. She's a special person, that Alice.

oOo

For the next week I tried to keep my promise to Tyler that I wouldn't leave him again. Five year olds take promises very seriously and if you break a promise it's very hard to regain their forgiveness. That's what Alice said, anyway.

Every day, I wake up smiling because I dreamt about Bella. I go through the five stages repeatedly, always lingering on the depressed stage until all too soon I hear knocking on my bedroom door. Alice and Rose, it's always just Alice and Rose, come in without waiting for me to let them in. They force me to take a shower and to shave. Later, they make me leave my room for an extended amount of time. The time got longer and longer for each day that passed. I would give Tyler a lesson and then if we had time, the four of us would watch a movie or play a board game.

Mind you, it wasn't easy. Far from it. It was incredibly hard. Just the sight of my white couch made me sob for over an hour. The kisses we shared on the couch, the movies we watched together, the cuddling we did. Bella fell asleep on me so many times on that couch. And the coffee stain Bella made on the white couch brought so many memories, each replaying over and over in my mind, the pain crippling. I've never flipped out or yelled so loudly as I did when I caught poor Alice trying to remove the stain.

After they all leave I go back into my room and lay down on my bed. Memories flash through my mind as I relive my whole year with her until I eventually cry myself to sleep.

Can I get something straight here? I'm not a crybaby or a drama queen. Before this, I rarely cried. I'm a man. It's embarrassing to be caught crying or to show any other 'girly' emotion. If you told me two years ago that a girl would render me a crying, desperate mess, I would have laughed in your face. But now look at me. God, I don't know how to explain this to you. You don't what it's like until you've experienced it. And I wouldn't wish this experience onto my worst enemy. It's like there is a huge hole, like there's an empty space inside me that can only be filled by Bella's presence. I'm not whole unless I'm with Bella. I cry because I can't help it. It's the only way to release the sadness. It's so refreshing, crying. It's involuntarily. It just reassures you that you're still human and still alive, you know? Crying is a natural stress reliever. It's the way your body releases emotions that are overwhelming. When I think of Bella, I think of happiness and with that happiness comes pain. Pain, rejection, misery, fear, hurt, hate, love—an overwhelming inundation of emotions that can only be released by crying. I have to admit, crying feels good. Real good. But still, I'm a man. I don't cry in front of other people. It's not in me to open myself up like that, to be that vulnerable. Ironically, I've only cried in front of Bella. So after the first day, I never let Alice or Rose or _especially_ not Tyler see my tears. I fake a smile, a laugh, a grin. I fake happiness for an hour or two before I can finally retreat into my room and cry like a baby until I have no tears left.

oOo

It hurts. It hurts so much, the loss of Bella. Sometimes it even hurts to cry. The sobs choking me, consuming me, leaving me breathless and defenseless. No one to comfort me, not anymore.

oOo

Alice decided that it was time for me to leave my house. I was unsure. Forks was a small town. Everyone would know about Bella and I's break-up. Going outside would just remind me that there was no way I could see Bella again. That fact caused me to throw another lamp at my bedroom wall. Oops.

"Come on, Edward," Alice urged through the phone. "We'll just drive over to Carlisle's and Esme's house. The whole family is having a barbeque together."

I brightened up. "The _whole_ family, you say?"

I heard Alice sigh. "_She's_ not going to be there, Edward."

I deflated. "Yeah, of course not. I knew that." I frowned.

"Come, please, Edward. It's a beautiful day today. The sun is actually out. We can't waste a rare day like this inside. Come on, it'll be fun!"

I snorted in disbelief. Nothing seemed fun now. "I don't think so, Alice. I'm kinda busy," I lied.

This time Alice was the one who snorted. "Yeah right, doing what?"

Wallowing in my room. "Stuff." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Look, Edward," Alice's voice was impatient now. "I'm going to drive to your house, drag you into my car, and then you are coming with me because everyone misses you and wants to see you."

"Alice, I really don't want to go," I told her flatly.

"Please, Edward. Nikki is dying to see you. She thinks you love Tyler more than her because you are spending time with him and not her."

"That's ridiculous. I love them both."

"Well then tell her yourself. Come, Edward. I promise I'll never ask anything of you ever again," Alice begged.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what you always say, Alice. But fine, if it'll get you off my back, I'll go. But I'm only staying for an hour," I warned.

Alice squealed loudly. I pulled the phone away from my ear, but I could still hear her screaming "yay!" over and over again.

"Alice, please calm down," I requested urgently but it wasn't until a minute later that she calmed down enough to talk to me.

"Oh, Edward, this is going to be so much fun! You won't regret this, I promise!"

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Now get your butt over here, crazy Pix. I need a ride." I haven't stepped foot into the Volvo. You could still smell Bella's sweet scent on the leather seats.

"O.K. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Get ready for some fun."

oOo

"Uncle Eddie!" I heard Nikki screech as I exited Alice's Porsche. She skipped happily from the front door of Carlisle's big house to where I was standing.

I forced a smile and bent down to give her a tight hug. I didn't realize until this moment, but I really did miss Nikki. "Hey, sweetie. I missed you," I said as I pulled back.

She gave me a huge smile. "I missed you, too." She hugged me again, her blond pigtails swaying with her movement.

I'm really ashamed to admit this, I am, but I didn't once look her in the eye. Her nose, her cute, little nose, was inherited from Bella and I couldn't bear to look at it.

"Hey." Alice walked around the car to join us. She put her hands on her hips and looked at us sternly. "Don't I get some love?"

Nikki giggled before running and giving Alice a hug. "I missed you, too, Auntie Alice," Nikki said.

Alice smiled at her. "I love you, sweetheart," she said simply. "Where's Tyler?" she asked as she grabbed Nikki's hand and we started walking towards the house.

Nikki grabbed my free hand and she grinned as she swung both mine and Alice's hands. "He's helping Daddy grill the burgers and hot dogs."

Alice and I groaned in unison. "Emmett's cooking?" Alice asked.

"I'm suddenly not hungry," I quipped.

"Oh, please, Edward. We all know who the worst cook here is," Alice said, her blue eyes twinkling playfully.

"Me? I'm the best cook ever, huh, Nikki?" I turned to Nikki for support.

She widened her eyes and opened and closed her mouth a couple times. "Uh sure?" It came out as a question.

I took it and glanced triumphantly at Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Please. She's only saying that because she doesn't want to hurt Eddie's _ittle bitty feelings_."

I maturely stuck my tongue out but before I could properly respond I realized we were on the front porch. The door flung open and before I could even blink, Esme enveloped me in a fierce hug.

"I missed you, dear," Esme whispered into my ear and I could tell she really meant it.

I hugged her back and breathed in her soft, familiar scent. "I missed you, too, Esme," I replied, managing a slight smile for her.

She pecked me on the cheeks before hugging Alice in greeting. She ushered us in and led us to the backyard. Walking through the familiar hallways forced me to remember the first time I was in here. My heart clenched when we passed the living room where the couch was. The couch where I held Bella in my arms when she first trusted me enough to show me her tears.

Soon we went through the back door and entered the backyard. The backyard was large and spacious and the sun was shining brightly. Emmett and Charlie were arguing near the grill and Jasper and Rose were laughing loudly at something. Carlisle was sitting at one of the picnic tables with Tyler on his lap. It looked like Tyler was telling Carlisle an intriguing story that required a lot of hand gestures.

Everyone glanced up when we arrived and I looked down self-consciously as I felt their stares piercing me.

Rose was the first one to greet me. Once again I was enveloped in another hug. "Masen. You came," she said nonchalantly, but I could see she was pleased to see me.

"Of course, Swan." I ruffled her blond hair which I knew she hated.

Sure enough, Rose narrowed her violet eyes at me. "Screw you," she muttered angrily as she raced to fix her hair.

I rolled my eyes, amused. Jasper came up next and gave me a manly, one-armed hug. "Glad to have you back." I smiled slightly in response. He really was a good friend.

Surprisingly, Emmett forced me into one of his bear hugs. "Eddie's back!" he whooped.

I pulled away from him eventually and tried to find my regain my breath back. "Nice to see you, too, Emmett."

"Edward. Welcome." Charlie simply nodded at me. He didn't hug me but that was to be expected. Bella told me he wasn't one to really show emotion. I didn't look at Emmett or Charlie directly. They looked much to like Bella. Charlie had her beautiful, brown eyes and Emmett had many other features of hers.

Carlisle, on the other hand, hugged me tightly. "I'm happy you're here."

The natural response would have been to say 'I'm happy to be here' but fact of the matter was that i wasn't exactly happy to be here. I wasn't happy period.

"Hey—"Alice started to say before she was interrupted by Tyler. He charged me and hugged me. He had just seen me yesterday but acted like it had been months since we've had contact.

I hugged him back and swung him around a little bit to which he squealed happily in response.

"Hey!" Alice protested again. "What am I? Chopped liver? Where are my hugs?" she complained, though we could tell she was joking.

Jasper immediately kissed Alice's forehead and hugged her. "Sorry, darling."

I turned away from them, feeling a spasm of pain pass through me at the sight of them being lovely-dovey, wishing more than anything that that was Bella and I.

"Okay, Edward." Charlie turned to face me. "We have a major problem. Emmett's already burned all the hamburger meat so we just have hotdogs left. Cool?"

I nodded. "Hot dogs are fine just as long as Emmett's not the one cooking them." I smirked at Emmett's pouting face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I'm a damn awesome cook. The hamburgers just couldn't handle my pure awesomeness." He puffed out his chest.

Charlie and I both rolled our eyes.

"Don't worry, Edward." Carlisle joined our conversation. "I'm taking over the grill."

I nodded, satisfied that I wouldn't have to eat a burnt stick of meat. "That's a relief."

"Wait, hold on, Carlisle." Emmett held his hand up, his brown eyes shining mischievously. "Let's have a little contest here because I think Edward's under the impression that he is a better cook that me." Emmett shook his head, like the thought itself was ridiculous.

I cracked my knuckles. "It's on."

"I think I want to join, also, just to prove _I'm_ really the best here," Charlie said.

"Me too," Carlisle added.

"Count me in," Jasper joined.

I nodded. "Okay all the men. Food contest. Best hotdog prepared wins."

Alice jumped in. "Us girls will judge." Esme, Rose, and Nikki nodded their agreement.

"What about me?" Tyler asked, tugging Jasper's pants.

"You, little man, need to hang with us guys. It's about time you learn how to grill properly," Jasper told his son, seeming happy to be able to teach his son something. "I'll teach you, of course, since I'm obviously the best one here," he glanced at us as he said this.

I snorted and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What?" Jasper demanded, turning to face me. "You stink at cooking and so does Emmett and there's no way these old men are going to beat me." He gestured towards Carlisle and Charlie.

"Hey," Charlie stood straight. "Who are you calling old?"

"Sorry, Gramps, but you're not too young anymore." Emmett smirked.

"And is that a gray hair I see, Carlisle?" I asked innocently.

Carlisle widened his eyes and ran a hand through his blond hair anxiously. Everyone laughed, even I chuckled along too.

"Okay, enough talk," Alice said, amused. "Get cooking, boys."

oOo

Alright, alright, I'll admit it—Alice was right. It's annoying how she's always right—I actually had fun.

And guess who won. Psh, no I didn't win, that's a joke. No, Tyler did. Yes, five year old Tyler beat us. It was ridiculous. None of us protested though. No one was a big enough jerk to take the glory from little Tyler. The competition was really competitive. Even the women bet money that their husbands would win. Nikki cheered on both me and Charlie because we were the only single people there. Alice rooted for Tyler and Jasper.

Emmett's hotdog was completely black. Esme was the only one nice enough to actually try it. She almost threw up. Mine was better, but only slightly. Alice said it was okay, but I should try to make it more even next time. Apparently one side was burnt and the other side was undercooked. Whatever. Carlisle's hotdog looked good, but Rose said that it didn't cook all the way through and that the inside was a little raw. No one even tried to eat Charlie's. It was clearly undercooked. It's obvious where Emmett got us cooking ability from. Jasper's was the second best. Nikki said it was good, but a little cold. Everyone tried Tyler's and Alice proudly claimed that it was wonderful. Tyler beamed. When Esme asked where he learned to cook, Tyler said that Bella taught him which resulted in an awkward silence. Afterwards, Esme took over the grill and cooked for everyone because she was the best cook here. I knew, though, that if Bella was here, she would be the one cooking.

I ended up staying two hours instead of just one. I thought for sure that when Bella broke up with me, I was also breaking up with her family, but I was glad to see that that was not the case. Everyone was nice and welcoming. We all joked and teased each other. It was the most fun I had since Bella…left. No one mentioned Bella or my absence for which I was very grateful.

Oh, no. I spoke too soon. As I was saying goodbye, everyone hugged me in turn and gave me their two cents.

Emmett: Dude, I'm sorry. I'm not going to say that I know how you're feeling or that I understand because I don't. Rose has never…left me, thankfully. But I know that if she did, I would have no idea of what I'd do. The only thing that would keep me on my feet would be Nikki. Hang in there, man.

Jasper: I'm sorry, Edward. All I can say is that from the experience of being a therapist and treating thousands of people with broken hearts, is that it does get easier as time goes by.

Alice: I love you, Edward. Thanks for coming.

Rose: Love you, Masen. See you tomorrow.

Esme: You're so strong, Edward. I know you can get through this. We are here for you if you need us. Bella will return to you. We just have to have faith.

Carlisle: Stay strong, son. Call me if you need anything at all.

Charlie: I know what you're going through, Edward. I was very much in love with Renee when she passed. I still miss her even though it's been almost ten years. But the difference, Edward, between our two situations is that Renee is dead and Bella is not. Renee was a firm believer in fate and I have to say that I believe fate will lead you guys to cross paths once again. For now, though, I wish you the best of luck.

Nikki: I love you, Uncle Eddie. Auntie Belly loves you, too.

Tyler: 'Member, don't be sad, be glad.

oOo

_One Month Later_

Things have gotten slightly easier. And I owe all that to Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Nikki, Tyler, Carlisle, Esme, Mike, and Charlie. They do everything they can every day to keep me distracted, to keep my mind off of her. It didn't necessarily work since she's always on my mind even though it's been two months since she left. I appreciated the effort, though. Every day I teach Tyler and then hang out with whoever comes over that day. Esme or Rose always make me a home-cooked meal and Alice makes sure that the house is always tidy. I'm forever in debt to them. On the weekends I usually leave the house and go over to someone else's house. On Saturdays, they are extra careful to make sure I have something to keep me occupied because Saturdays were the days Bella and I had our dates

So I hid my pain from the people who cared the most about me because I didn't want them to worry. I forced smiles and faked laughs until I could finally be alone in my room and just let out of all the pain I have inside me.

oOo

It wasn't until two weeks ago that I finally got the courage to look through the scrapbook Bella made about us. In addition to all the photos, Bella wrote a diary entry for almost every date we had after the 23rd. I read about one date every night. Then I'd close my eyes and remember the words said that day, how we touched, and the laughs we shared. Each time I would have tears running down my face and a burning question in my mind: _how did we get from being so happy to me being miserable and alone?_

oOo

I still haven't gotten the courage to look at the ring or the wallet Bella gave me for our anniversary. I knew that if I saw them I would break down and I didn't know if Alice or Rose could help me a second time.

oOo

_Dear Bella,_

_Jasper's been getting on my nerves lately. He wants me to talk about my feelings. I mean, I know he's a therapist and it's his job, but I'm not his patient and I don't want to talk about my feelings or about you, no offense. Anyway, he said that I shouldn't keep my feelings 'bottled up' and if I don't want to talk to him that I should just at least write out what I'm feeling in a letter to you. So here I am. Hopefully, this will get him off my back._

_It's been two long months since you've left me. I still don't know what happened. We were so happy together. Was it me? Did you finally realize that you could do better? I mean, seriously, though, what happened? I ask myself this every second of every day. We were fine until we weren't. That day, the day you left me forever, did I say something that offended you? Did I not pay you enough attention? I wish you were here to tell me. Everything was going great. I can recall it perfectly. You were straddling my lap, pressing the ice pack against my bump that you caused by hitting me with a lacrosse stick. You were smiling, I was smiling, it seemed like the world was smiling on us. I wonder, in that instant, where you already planning my demise? After Carlisle came and you left to retrieve more ice, the next time I saw you was when you broke up with me. What happened between those two instances that made you want to break my heart? Oh, Alice had mentioned that you told her that you overheard mine and Carlisle's conversation. Is that it? You felt guilty that I was missing my trip to Europe? I can assure you that I didn't really want to go. I would have much preferred spending time with you. Actually, I was thinking that for our honeymoon we could have gone to Europe. That would have been fun wouldn't it? If that's what bothered you, we could have talked about it. I would have gone to Europe by myself if that would have made you feel better. I would have done anything for you—I still will do anything for you…_

_You said that you felt like you were a burden to me, that you were ruining my life. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. You were never a burden to me. I loved…love…you. You weren't ruining my life, you were…are…my life. It's ironic, huh? You broke up with me because you didn't want to ruin my life, but by breaking up with me you did ruin my life. You get that? You ruined me, destroyed me, made me into the shell of the men I am today. Without you, I have no life…_

_I was happy before you came into my life, before I knew what I was missing. When we got together I was a thousand times happier. You filled me with joy with every smile you graced upon me, with every musical laugh. And then you left. With the words 'I came to break up with you' you sucked all my happiness away. You made me practically incapable of ever being happy again. I should hate you for that. But tell me, Bella, is it possible to hate someone you love so dearly? That's right, despite everything, I still love you and I will never stop loving you. I can't hate you. I hate to admit it, but if our roles were reversed, if I was the one with amnesia, maybe just maybe I would have done the same thing you did…_

_Like I said, I can't hate you. It's impossible to hate anyone that is so selfless, caring, kind, and beautiful as you are. But dammit if I can't feel anger towards you. Because I do. I'm angry with you. I don't deserve this. All I did was love you. The cries I spilled, the lamps I've broken, the agony I've endured these couple of months is because of you. Dammit Bella, I did everything for you. I would have died for you. I spent so much time trying to make you happy, trying to make us work. And know look at me. I'm miserable. I'm a broken man…_

_So where does this leave me? I love you but I'm angry with you? Jasper says I should get my feelings out so here I go: anger, love, longing, loneness, desire, fear, hurt, misery, confusion, frustration, sad, desperate and love—yes, I know I put love down twice. That's a lot of emotions; even Jasper will have a hard time shifting through them…_

_We were going to get married, Bella. You said yes. You said yes, Edward, I will marry you. What happened to that? Did you lie? We were going to have kids and grow old together. You said yes. You promised. You gave me hope and then you stripped hope away from me the next day. We had a future together. A bright future. Why did you throw that away? Why? You said that I had no future with you, but you were wrong. You were wrong so many times. For, Bella, the truth is that I have no future without you…_

_You also said that one day I would find someone else, someone better. I'm sorry, but the thought makes me laugh out loud. Someone better than you? Ha! Who? Please point her out because I don't see any girl who could hold a candle to you. You were it for me. My one and only love. Damn, I've spent so many years going through girls, searching for 'the one' and I finally find her and she breaks up with me? How is that fair? I don't want someone else, Bella. All I want is you…_

_I've been crying every day and every night for two months, I don't know when this will get better. I look out my window every hour. I can't help thinking that someday you will drive up in your red monster truck and take me in your arms. And I'm ashamed to admit this, but even after the hell you've put me through, if you came right this second and told me that you loved me, I would take you back. No questions asked. Isn't that what love is? Forgiving without hesitation, understanding the other's actions, accepting the other's flaw? So I'll wait forever for you, Bella…_

_Another thing, you said that you don't love me. That you've never loved me. Lies. Lies. Lies. You loved me. I know you did. I'm not just saying that so I can feel better. It's true. You loved me. You loved me so much that you broke up with me. Yeah, doesn't make much sense to me either…_

_I wonder what you're doing right now. Are you having fun in Seattle? I guess you don't worry about me, huh? You don't know who I am anymore. It's like I never existed, huh? So did you forget? Did you forget about me? About us? Of course you did. I don't blame you, you can't help it. But I promise, for as long as I live, I will never forget about you…_

_Everything hurts, Bella. I wear the pain like a heavy coat. It's always there. You're always there. I feel you everywhere I go. I swear I even hear your laughter in the rain. I still can't believe you're gone. I can't stand that we are apart. It's like when you left you took a piece of me with you. God knows how much I miss you. I miss you more than anything. I miss everything about you. No one will ever be able to take your place. You're special, Isabella Swan. I hope you know that. I know, whether it's in this life or the next one, that I will see you again. I miss you. I love you. Forever and always…_

_Come back to me,  
Edward _

_P.S. Jasper was right. I do feel slightly better._

oOo

_The Next Day_

I glanced at the clock. It read 4:09 P.M. Hmm, Alice is usually here by now with Tyler. I wonder why she's running late. Suddenly, I hear my phone ring and the caller I.D. flashes Alice's name. Creepy. I answer it.

"Hey, Alice. Where are yo—" I started to ask.

"Edward!" Alice's panicked voice cut me off. "Bella." I froze at the sound of her name. Alice knows better than to say it out loud. My thoughts were cut off by the sound of Alice's sobbing.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked hurriedly, hugging the phone close to me. Something was definitely wrong.

"It's Bella, Edward. She's in the hospital."

**

* * *

There it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter we see what Bella's up to. Review if you want a sneak preview. So let's see…10 or more reviews I'll update next Tuesday, 9 or 8 next Wednesday, 7 or 6 next Thursday, 5 or less next next Monday. So review! I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this one. Oh and before I forget, I've been meaning to put this up for a long time but I kept on forgetting, but a link to Edward's engagement ring is in my profile. And guess what. I'm going to see Eclipse tomorrow! I'm so excited : D **

**Review!**

**Vote on my poll!**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Have a great day!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	29. Dream Guy

**Hey Guys! I know, can you believe it? I actually updated early. Haha. Anyway a big thanks to my wonderful reviewers—TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, Twilighter930, TwigurlEC, NOVELTYgirl, NeverEverLand Girl, JustPressPlay, roxy43221, Shellybelly93, Tammy88, Margaritaville01, Flora73, JelyyfishTramper, RosesFromDrew, Vianey, and mickeyhagg—for taking the time to review! Here's Chapter 29! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Bella POV**

"I love you, Bella." Soft fingers ghosted over my cheek before they slowly, torturously traveled down my sides and gripped my hips tightly as if he never wanted to let go. He gently pulled on them, forcing me to be pressed flush against him.

My arms snaked around his neck as I buried my hands in his soft, bronze locks. "I love you, too," I whispered truthfully, looking into the man's emerald eyes.

He rested his forehead against mine, his intense green eyes boring into my own brown eyes. He nuzzled my nose slowly with his own before placing a lingering kiss on my cheek. I blushed and felt my heartbeat pick up. "I missed you so much, Bella," he breathed. I felt my eyes flutter close in delight as his sweet breath fanned my face. Before I had a chance to answer, his soft lips were on mine.

Once the initial shock wore off, I kissed him back, tugging his hair eagerly. Our lips moved together expertly and our breaths came out as short pants. I felt his tongue probe my lower lip and after a brief moment of hesitation I parted my mouth, allowing our tongues to interw—

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

I sat up, startled at the loud sound. I placed a hand on my still fast-beating heart in shock before realization fell on me. My alarm clock was the thing beeping and had woken me up from my dream. I sighed heavily and laid back on my bed in disappointment. It felt so real. I was really blushing and I could feel sweat beginning to form at my hairline. I pressed a finger to my lips that were still tingling. I've never been kissed before and I've certainly never dreamed of kissing someone. Someone…Who was that guy? Did my mind just conjure up some made-up handsome man? It seemed unlikely but I highly doubt that I've seen that guy in real life. I mean a girl would remember a face like his. I closed my eyes in frustration and was immediately awarded with an image of said face. The tousled bronze-hair, the bright green eyes, the curve of his smooth nose, his soft, rounded cheeks, and my god, his beautiful lips. My heart tugged and I felt a huge rush of longing consume me at the sight of him. Weird. And the strangest part was that in the dream we had declared our love for each other. _Please._ As if someone that looked like a Greek God and had such kindness swimming in his eyes could ever love _me._ Ha! With my eyes still closed, I decided to replay the dream again in an attempt to better understand it. It was so strange. Either my subconscious was telling me that it was time to settle down with a guy or the bad sushi I had last night did not agree with me.

I rubbed my forehead with my fingertips, feeling a headache coming on. It was just a dream, granted it was a very vivid dream, but just a dream nonetheless.

I finally opened my eyes and for the second time in the last five minutes, I sat up, startled. I looked around in panic. This wasn't my room. I looked down. This wasn't my bed. Where am I? I looked around more slowly, taking in my strange surroundings. The walls were white and bare. The carpet was an ugly brown color that reminded me of well, you know. It was a small room, not too small that I felt cramped, but still, it was a lot smaller than my room. I was sitting on a comfy single bed that had cream colored covers. There was a wooden desk on the across from where I was sitting. On the desk there was a TV that was connected to a VCR. Beside the desk was a door that was probably the exit. To my right, there was another door that was half-open to show that it was my closet. On my left there was a lone window with bright, yellow curtains. Curious, I moved the curtains aside and stared out of the window. All I saw was a green field. It was raining hard and some of the trees were swaying with the harsh wind. I furrowed my eyebrows in deep confusion.

Where the hell was I?

I looked to my immediately to the right and was greeted by the sight of a night table beside the bed. There was a clock that must have been beeping earlier and a small lamp located behind the clock. To the left of the lamp was a video. Immediately curious, I grabbed the black video and studied it. On the side there was a label reading _Watch This_. Hoping that the video would help explain everything, I got off the bed slowly. Still clutching the video in my right hand, I walked across the room. As I neared the desk I happened to glance down and froze in shock. I was wearing a white camisole and red pajama pants with cute doggies on it. I gripped the pants incredulously. This isn't what I put on last night. Heck, I don't even own this. Okay, this damn video better explain everything, I thought as I shoved the video into the VCR. I pressed the power button on the TV and hurried over to sit on the edge of my bed to watch.

_One Hour Later_

I breathed deeply and exhaled. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up from the bed. I had finished the twenty minute video and I had sobbed into a poor pillow for the other forty minutes. I ejected the video and stared at it for some time. Something about the video seemed strange, like there were parts missing or cut off for some reason. I shook my head, sure that I was imagining things, and placed the video back on the nightstand so that I could find it tomorrow. I glanced around the unfamiliar room again. What was I supposed to now? Sure, the video had explained my amnesia but it mentioned nothing about where I was or why I was here. Where was everyone? What do I do now?

With a resigned sigh, I decided the best thing to do was to leave the room and ask the first person I saw if they knew where my family was. I walked determinedly to the door and reached for the knob. But before I turned it, something caught my eye. Taped to the door was a piece of folded notebook paper. On it said _Read Me_ in my sloppy handwriting. I rolled my eyes. So it continues. I snatched the paper away from the door and walked back to me bed. After I got comfortable I unfolded the paper and flattened it with the palm of my hand. Taking a deep breath, I began reading.

_Dear Bella,_

_Boy, it feels weird to talk/write to myself. Anyway, I bet you are wondering where you are and why you are here. Well first off, this is the Seattle Research Facilities. Basically, people with disabilities or mental conditions, such as you, live here. These people have been abandoned by their families and because they are incapable of living by themselves, they live here where there are nurses and doctors available to look after them. I know what you are thinking but, no, your family did not abandon you. They wouldn't do that to you._

_You are here because you choose to live here, unlike many people here. For the past two years, you've been living with Charlie, but that could no longer go on. You see, you were burdening your family. You might not believe it, but it's true. Oh sure, they never said anything or complained but it was plain to see. Every day, they had to wait for you to learn the awful truth and then spend most of their days trying to make you feel better. Instead of concentrating on their jobs or on their kids/wife/husband they focused all their attention on you. Don't you see? That wasn't fair to ask them to basically put you before anything else. Every second you could see the pain in their eyes. It killed them to see you so miserable. So here you are. This place isn't bad; in fact it's quite nice. The nurses are so helpful and friendly. The other people here are kind and accepting. The food is…well at least it's not as bad as Emmett's cooking. _

_To live here you have to pay for room and board and for food. You also have to do chores around the place. You are new here, but the longer you stay and the better grades you get, the more freedom you have to move about. Yes, you read right, grades. There are classes here that you are required to take. 20 subjects to choose from and from those subjects there are different levels: Beginner for the people who are taking the subject for the first time. After taking a year to complete the Beginner class, you move on the Above Level class for that subject and after taking that class for another year you move on the highest course for that subject—the Advanced class. After someone has completed all three levels of a subject, they choose another subject and start over in the beginner class of that subject. The newbies—that's what they call people who haven't been here for more than a year—can only choose two subjects to take their first year. Once they've completed the first year, they can choose another subject to take and after the third year they choose a fourth subject to take. No one can be enrolled in more than four subjects. Newbies are also required to have group meetings and daily visits with their doctors. If you get good grades in your classes then next year you are not required to go to group meetings or meet with your doctor and therefore you have more free time. Thus, I suggest that you work hard and do your homework. Also, everyone here has a 'job'. Most patients here are teachers but other 'jobs' include cooking the meals, cleaning up, helping the nurses, etc. _

_Your schedule is as follows:_

_8:00- Breakfast in Dining Hall—there are maps posted on the walls of the hallways that will help you find where the Dining Hall is located. _

_8:30- You signed up for Beginner Painting class in Room 385B. The teacher is nice and it turns out that she enjoys your drawings. You have this class six days a week. On Sundays, the day you don't have it, this time slot is free and you can spend it any way you choose to. _

_10:00- Break. You can walk around outside, go back into your room, go to the library, play board games, watch TV, or hang out with other patients. You can do just about anything as long as you stay on the grounds. On Tuesdays and Thursdays (visiting days) you can see anyone who visits during this time. _

_12:00- Lunch in Dining Hall._

_12:30- Meeting with Dr. Dennis. Remember, this is a research facility where they conduct research. Dr. Dennis meets with you every day, checks your progress if any, asks you tons of questions, and takes notes. It's not really fun, but as mentioned earlier it is required for newbies. Dr. Dennis is nice, it's just that sometimes he studies you like you're an object and not a real human being which is annoying but that's just the way he is. _

_2:30- The second and last class you signed up for is Beginner Writing class. This is one of my favorite parts of the day. The teacher gives you a subject to write about or an assignment and you just write the whole time. When you finish a piece of writing, you get others in the class to peer edit and then you hand it in to the teacher. She writes comments and tells you how to improve. It's wonderful. You don't have this class on Saturdays, but instead have Weight Room. Weight Room is where you have to go to the weight room and exercise for an hour or two. Pure torture._

_4:00- This is the best part—your 'job' is to teach! Here you teach a Beginner English class. Lesson Plans, notes, a summary of what you've done previous days, and everything you need to know about your students and class are inside your desk. Read them during break or during lunch. You don't have to teach this class on Mondays. _

_5:30- Short Break_

_6:15- Dinner in Dining Hall._

_7:00- You teach another class! You teach an Advanced Reading class where you lead a discussion over the current book and help everyone improve their reading comprehension. Again, everything you need to know is in your desk. Since this is an Advanced class and not a Beginner class you meet seven days a week. _

_8:30- Group Meeting. This is where you meet with a bunch of other newbies and a doctor. You sit around in a circle and talk about what you did that day and how you are coping. Not really fun but thankfully next year you don't have to take it anymore._

_9:30- Chores. There's a list in the Dining Hall that tells you what your chore is for that day. _

_10:00- Newbies are required to be in their rooms at this time. If you get A's in your classes and behave, they move the curfew up. I suggest you sleep at this time so that you can wake up with plenty of sleep._

_And that's basically your whole day. I know this is overwhelming for you, but trust me it gets better as the day goes on. Everyone here knows about your condition and the nurses are happy to help if you have any questions or if you are lost. On the back of the page is the room numbers of each of the places you have to be and the maps are outside. Now, go outside the door, take a left, and open the third door to your right. This is the shower room. Everyone is assigned a time to use it. You take a shower at 7:15 and have until 7:35. That's it for now. Have fun and good luck!_

_Sincerely,  
Bella._

I heaved a huge sigh as I finished the letter. I rubbed my forehead roughly, getting annoyed. Is this some kind of a joke? Like, seriously, what the hell? I find out that I have amnesia and that I basically have no life now and then I find out that I have to live in this completely unfamiliar place. How is that fair? I clenched my fists in frustration when I felt tears burning in my eyes. I allowed a few to drop before I took a deep, calming breath. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:12 A.M. I had woken up at six. I bit my lip in thought. O.K., so according to this schedule, I have shower duty in three minutes. I took another calming breath—I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot today—and walked over to what I presumed to be my closet. On the closet door a calendar was attached. I studied it curiously. April 20th had a star next to it and written in my handwriting it said 'day arrived'. Each day after that an X was used to mark the passing of that day. The first date that was unmarked was April 27th. So it's been a week since I've arrived. Great. I rolled my eyes as I took the red sharpie hanging from the calendar by a string and drew a big X across April 27th so that I would know what day it was tomorrow. After putting the cap back on, I finally opened the door. I glanced at the small cramped closet. Alice would have been disappointed by the size. My suitcase was on the floor and was overflowing with clothes. Pairs of shoes where scattered around it and a few articles of clothes were hung up. I dug through my suitcase and pulled out some undergarments, jeans, and a plain white T-shirt. Again, Alice would be disappointed, this time with my choice of clothes. I missed her already.

Grabbing a bag of toiletries that was also inside my suitcase, I walked out of the closet and headed out into the hallway. Remembering my letter, I took a left and entered the third door to my right. It was like any other bathroom. There was a shower, toilet, sink, and mirror. I pursed my lips distastefully. I didn't want to shower in some strange bathroom, I wanted my own shower. I sighed after a moment and decided to get it over with. I stripped and took a quick shower. I was disappointed to find that I had to use the same shampoo everyone else used. I wanted my strawberry shampoo. Unable to use anything else, I used the shampoo and was annoyed when it made my hair smell weird. Eventually, I finished the shower and quickly dried myself and then put on my clothes. Standing in front of the mirror, I brushed my unruly hair and after a moment of indecision I decided to leave it down. I glanced at my watch that I didn't remember getting and realized I had two minutes until I had to get out so the next person had time to shower. I grinded my teeth in aggravation and banged my hand against the counter. Ouch. I rubbed my throbbing hand, frowning the whole time. I missed being able to take my time in the bathroom. I missed my family. I missed my home.

When I felt tears beginning to form, I ran a hand through my still wet hair and took a calming breath. "You've got this." I talked to the reflection at the mirror, who stared back at me blankly. Yeah, I know I'm weird. "Don't be selfish, Bella. This is for Charlie, Emmett, and everyone else who loves you. They deserve to live their lives fully and without you there being an unnecessary burden." I gave myself a pep-talk. After I reassured myself, I hurriedly brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag of toiletries, and exited. As I began to turn towards my new bedroom, I bumped against someone. I almost fell to the ground, but steadied myself before I did.

Breathing a sigh of relief that I didn't fall and make a fool of myself, I began apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy, really I…" I trailed off as I laid eyes on the person I bumped into. She was about my height and had straight, light brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was really pretty and had a nice hourglass figure. I froze though when I saw her bright green eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows. Where have I seen those eyes before? Oh, right, Dream Guy had green eyes. With all I've discovered after I woke up I completely forgot about my strange dream. No offense to the girl, but her eyes were nowhere as beautiful Dream Guy's eyes. I pictured the guy's face again and a spasm of longing, pain, and sadness consumed me for a long second. I blinked rapidly. That was so weird. Why was it that this made-up guy stirred such feelings in me? I blushed as I recalled our kiss. Gah. I'm blushing over something that was not even real. I'm going crazy.

"Um." The girl waved a hand across my face, her eyes amused. "Hey, Bella."

I cocked my head in confusion. "You know my name?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled patiently. "Of course. We've only been friends since the day you arrived."

I widened my eyes. "But—" I started to tell her that I didn't know her, but then I realized that of course I didn't know her. Because of my condition, I have no memory of meeting her. I blushed as I shuffled my feet. "Sorry," I apologized, feeling guilty that I didn't remember her. Some friend I am.

"Don't be. I'm Martha." She smiled kindly. She was definitely nice. I smiled tentatively back at her. "I'm in your painting class and you're my English teacher."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. I don't know why, but I thought my students would be teenagers not people my own age. I bit my lip and offered my hand to shake. "I'm Bella." I blushed because she already knew my name. She didn't shake my hand. I blushed deeper in embarrassment before I realized what was the problem. Her right hand was just a stump. I stared in shock before it dawned at me that I was being rude. Blushing again—I really have to stop doing that—I let my hand return to my side.

She grinned, seeming amused rather than mad at my reaction. "My hand was amputated a year ago and look at this," She pointed to her left eye. I didn't see it before but now that I was looking at it closely I realized that the eye was sort of…cloudy? There was a thin layer of gray in front of the green. I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. "I'm blind in one eye," she explained

I dropped my mouth in shock. "I'm sorry, that's terrible," I muttered sympathetically.

She shrugged. "It's fine. At least I'm not dead, right?"

I nodded mutely.

"So let's go. It's time for breakfast." She nudged me and I followed her down the hall. I let her lead the way seeing as I had no idea where we were going and she talked the whole time. She was really friendly. She told me about some of my other friends and about the nurses. She said that she loved my class and that I was an awesome teacher. I blushed heavily at that, though I was pleased. I asked her questions about herself and about the building. She was very helpful and just so nice. I was lucky I became friends with her earlier; I don't know how I would have found my way to the dining hall without her.

The Dining Hall was huge. There were dozens of round tables around the room and in the center and the place was packed with about fifty people. They seemed to vary in age, from 17 to 54, at least that's what Martha told me. Martha led me to where the food was and told me to grab whatever I wanted. We both got plates and trays and entered the long line. We went through several buffet tables, grabbing whatever looked good, before Martha led me to a round table near a huge window. We sat down at two empty seats and I glanced at our tablemates.

"Bella," Martha smiled at me. She pointed to the girl to the left of me. She had black hair pulled into a pony-tail and blue eyes. "That's Kerrie." Kerrie waved and smiled at me. She looked to be the shy type. Martha pointed to the next person who happened to be a boy. "That's Andy." Andy had brown curly hair that reminded me of Emmett and brown eyes. He smiled at me. Martha pointed to the girl sitting next to Andy. "That's Shafali." Shafali had dark curly brown hair and glasses over her brown eyes. She looked like she was intelligent. Martha continued introducing me to everyone at the table. There was Elizabeth, Dani, Ethan, and Elio. They all looked nice and were really welcoming. All of them looked to be in their twenties. At the end of introductions they all greeted me properly.

"So," I took a bite of my pancake and hoped that what I was about to ask was not going to be taken the wrong way. "How did you guys end up here?" I blushed.

They seemed unfazed and answered honestly. Kerrie had a condition that caused her to freak out at the color green, Andy had amnesia too and told me he didn't remember anything before waking up in this building three months ago, Shafali was paralyzed from her waist down and had to use a wheelchair, Elizabeth was mute, Dani had lost most of his hearing in both ears and couldn't move one of his hands, Ethan lost one of his eyes and his mouth was disfigured, and Elio had, if you can believe it, lost his tongue and couldn't talk.

We finished eating five minutes before schedule so I told everyone that I was going to go to the bathroom. Andy came with me to show me where the bathrooms were located and because he was in my painting class too so he could show me the room afterwards. Once I was safety inside the bathroom, I stared at my plain reflection.

Okay, time for confession. I didn't really need to go to the bathroom. I just…I just needed sometime for myself. This stuff was overwhelming.

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I burned with shame. Just this morning I was crying because I had amnesia and I missed my family and my old life. But I was so lucky compared to these people. At least I had loving family. Other families just dumped their kids in this unfamiliar place once they found out they were handicapped and left them to fend to themselves. I was here voluntarily, but these people…these people had no choice. And my condition, in retrospect, isn't that bad at all. At least I have all my limbs, at least I could use and feel every part of my body, at least I could still talk, see, and hear, at least I can still remember my family and childhood and basically everything but the last two years.

From what I've seen, these people are so nice. They don't deserve this. They deserve to live out in the real world. They deserve—

"Bella?" I heard Andy call as he knocked on the door, interrupting my train of thought. "Are you almost done? Class starts in two minutes."

I cleared my throat. "Oh, uh, yeah. Almost." I turned on the faucet and washed my face with water, hoping to erase any traces of tears. I dried my face with a paper towel and looked in the mirror again. My eyes were slightly red, but it was the best I could do. After taking a determined breath, I opened the door and stepped out.

Andy smiled when he saw me. "Hey, I thought someone abducted you or something."

I shrugged, wringing my hand nervously. "Oh, you know us girls, taking forever in the bathroom," I joked, hoping he would let it go.

His brown eyes studied me like he didn't believe me. "Can I ask you a question?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Of course."

Andy bit his lip before continuing. "Well, it's just that you do this every day." He gestured towards the bathroom.

"I do what?" I asked curiously.

"You go to the bathroom right when you finish breakfast, I go with you, and you always come out looking like you were crying," he explained, his round face full of concern.

I blushed, embarrassed at getting caught. "I uh…I um just—"

"It's okay," Andy interrupted, smiling kindly. "You don't have to tell me anything. I'm prying, I apologize."

"No, it's fine," I reassured hurriedly. I studied him. He looked friendly enough and he seemed to really care about me. I could trust him. "I guess I just felt a little guilty," I admitted, staring at the ground.

"Guilty? Why on Earth would you feel guilty?" Andy questioned curiously.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. Andy joined me on the ground and faced me. "Maybe guilty is not the right word. I feel…bad. Bad for everyone here. It's not fair."

Andy smiled sadly. "Oh, Bella, hasn't anyone told you before? Life isn't fair."

I played with my fingers and did not look at him. "I know. It's just earlier today I was crying over my own problems, but really they are so insignificant, you know? I'm probably the luckiest person here."

Andy looked at me incredulously before shaking his head in disbelief. "Girls overthink things way too much. And cry a lot, too," he added thoughtfully.

I shoved him playfully. "Hey, now, let's not stereotype, you sexist."

Andy grinned mischievously. "Fine, but really, Bella, lucky is not a word I would use to describe you. I know what it's like to wake up here with no memory of how you got here. I only had to go through that once. You have to go through that every day."

"I know, but that's not as bad as how you have it. You can't remember anything about who you were before you got here. You can't remember your family, your childhood, your job, anything," I argued.

Andy shrugged. "Oh well. I mean, yeah it sucks, but at least I'm capable of making new memories. You can't do that. You basically can't have a normal life. You can't exactly ever have kids or a real job or marriage or—"

"Gee thanks for reminding me," I replied sarcastically, interrupting him before he could go on.

Andy blinked and then blushed. "Sorry, that was rude. I was just trying to say that you don't have it so easy either. I can't imagine living knowing that what you do today you will just forget about tomorrow. Knowing that you will never be able to regain your ability to remember things, knowing that you will never—"

"Really, you can stop anytime now," I muttered.

He blushed again. "Sorry. I'll stop talking now."

I laughed. "I like you, Andy, you remind me of my big brother." I told him. It was true, he had Emmett's mop of brown curls, brown eyes, playful nature, sense of humor, and kindness.

Andy grinned. "Really?"

I studied him. "Well, almost. My brother is a weight trainer so you know, he has big muscles…," I trailed off, looking at Andy mischievously, my eyes playful.

"Hey!" he protested, laughing. "What are you talking about? Look at these guns." He flexed his nonexistent muscles. I laughed and he joined me. "So Bella," Andy said once we've calmed down. "Can I ask you another question?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Why are you here? You sound like you have a caring family; couldn't they have taken care of you?"

I sighed. "Don't you get it? They are caring. They love me. That's why I have to let them go. They would give up their lives if I asked them to. They looked after me for over two years and I was just a burden to them. It's better like this. They don't have to worry about me or waste time taking care of me when I will just forget all the nice things they did that day the next day. So I decided to come here myself."

Andy gaped at me. "You are either extremely selfless or incredibly stupid."

I cocked my face to the side curiously. "What do you think I am?"

"Well, every day you cry for other people just because you feel bad for them. You don't even know them, but you feel guilty nonetheless. You berate yourself because you cried for your own problems. You gave up your family because you think that's the right thing to do for them even though it hurts you to leave them. So I'm leaning towards saying you're…stupid." He smiled at me to show me he was kidding.

I laughed and elbowed him. "Whatever." I stuck my tongue out. "It is actually quite amazing," I added as an afterthought.

"What's amazing?" Andy asked curiously.

"That people here who are mute or blind or don't have all their limbs are taking classes here and trying to get an education despite their disabilities," I explained.

Andy shrugged. "Everyone here is just trying to deal with what life has thrown us."

"Yeah." I nodded and smiled. "It sucks but whatever, right? We can't change what happened so we just have to live with it and do our best to deal with it. No use crying over it."

"Exactly," Andy agreed, grinning at me. I smiled back. "Alright," He grabbed me hand. "Deep time is over. Let's go to class."

He started to get up but I pulled him down. "Not so fast, Mister. You owe me an answer to one of _my_ questions."

He grimaced before sitting back down. "Fine. Shoot."

"Why are you here?" I asked immediately. "I mean, you can live in the real world. You can't remember what happed before you got here, but you could still go out and get a job, maybe buy a house, meet some pretty girl…," I trailed off.

Andy looked grim. "Someone, my family probably, dumped me here. I'm here because I'm hoping that maybe someday they'll come back looking for me and this is probably the first place they'll look."

"Oh," I answered lamely, not knowing what to say.

"Come on, class started ten minutes ago," he changed the subject as he stood up. He offered his hand to me and I took it.

"I'm sorry; it's my fault that we are going to be late," I apologized as I checked my butt for dirt stains from the ground.

Andy waved away my apology. "No worries, Martha probably made some excuse for us."

"Oh, yeah, Martha's in our class, too." I recalled her telling me that before Andy grabbed my hand and started to lead me down the hall.

A few minutes later, Andy opened a door to our left and entered the room. I followed and was greeted by a handful of students staring at us. I blushed hotly. The room was big and each student was sitting in front of an easel and canvas. The person I assumed to be the teacher stood in front of the room at her desk. She smiled at us as we came in. She looked to be in her early forties with black hair tied up into a tight bun.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Her hazel eyes seemed concerned. I wrinkled my forehead in confusion, but thankfully she didn't notice. "Martha told me that you hurt your hand when you accidently banged it against the wall." I stared at incredulously at Martha who was sitting in the back row. That was an _awful _cover story. "…Andy was kind enough to take you to the nurse," The teacher continued.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm feeling better now, thanks." I rubbed my hand as if it hurt for show.

She nodded. "You guys may take your seats."

I felt Andy's hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the two empty seats beside Martha. I sat next to her and Andy sat next to me.

"Where were you guys?" Martha hissed at us.

"Don't you remember, Martha?" I whispered. "I banged my hand against the wall accidently." I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Yeah, _perfect _cover story, Martha, good job," Andy added sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me, I didn't have that much time to think of a better one," she huffed, throwing her brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Martha! Bella! Andy!" We each jumped at the sound of our names. "Do you guys have something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher glared at us.

"No, Mrs. Bank," Andy smiled charmingly at her.

She nodded stiffly, still annoyed. "_As I was saying_, I want everyone to close their eyes and pick up their pencil—"

Blond-haired Ethan, who was sitting with us at the lunch table, raised his hands. "Wait," he said without waiting to be called on. "Do you want us to grab a pencil first or close our eyes first? Because we can't really grab our pencils if our eyes are closed, you know?"

Everyone laughed. I smiled. It seemed like Ethan was the class clown.

Mrs. Bank rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I want you to grab your pencils first and then close your eyes. Now."

We did as we were told. "Okay. I'm going to say something and you guys are going to picture the first thing that comes to mind when you hear that word. Understand?" Everyone said yes. "Okay, here's the first word—love."

And the first thing that came to my mind was not my brother or dad. Nor was it Alice, Jasper, Nikki, Tyler, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, or even Renee. No, the first thing my mind conjured up when it registered the word love was Dream Guy. I saw his bright eyes and his tousled hair. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. How is that the first thing I picture? But before I could contemplate what that meant, Mrs. Banks continued. "Okay, that was a practice one. Here is the real thing. The word is home." The first image that greeted me was my living room where I and everyone that I loved were lounging on the couches. But even though everyone was there, it still felt like it was missing something…or someone? "Okay, for homework I want you guys to draw that image you saw when you thought of home. You may open your eyes now." Everyone did. "For today's class, I want you guys to draw anything you want. Don't think, just let your pencil move across the page. Draw whatever feels right. Let your pencil and instincts guide you. Go."

We got started. "Hey," I whispered to Martha and Andy. "I thought this was a painting class, not a drawing class."

"It is, but Mrs. Banks thinks that we have to master the art of drawing before we can continue to painting," Andy answered, rolling his eyes to show that he thought that was bogus.

"Can you guys be quiet?" Martha whispered. "I don't want to get in trouble again."

Andy rolled his brown eyes again. "Right, I forgot you were a Goody Two-shoes."

Martha made a sound of protest, but didn't reply. I smiled to myself as I got started. I picked up my sharpened pencil and pressed it against the large sheet of paper. I tried to do what Mrs. Banks told us and let my pencil draw what it wanted to draw. At first it was just random scribbles and lines and I was getting ready to quit before I realized I was drawing a face.

"Who's that?" Andy asked curiously, peeking at it.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, shrugging. "I was just drawing." I glanced back at it. I had just drawn the outline of the face. "I guess we'll find out once I do the eyes and stuff."

Andy nodded and went back to his own work.

It wasn't until I was drawing a crooked smile that I realized who I was drawing. Dream Guy. I had drawn the sharp definition of his jaw, his ears, the gentle slope of his nose, and his kind eyes.

"Ooh look Bella has a boyfriend," Andy whistled, though for some reason his voice sounded pained.

I blushed. "Do not," I muttered.

Martha studied the drawing. "You've drawn him before," she said.

I turned towards her, my eyebrows raised. "I have?" I asked, shocked.

She nodded. "Who is he?"

"I uh don't know," I said, not wanting to tell her about my dream.

"Well he has to be someone." She frowned in thought. "Maybe you've met him before and forgot and now…," she trailed off and gestured towards the drawing.

"You think?" Was Dream Guy a real person?

"Yeah," Andy agreed. "I mean sometimes I have these dreams or flashes of people I don't remember ever seeing before. I think I knew them before I had amnesia."

"Andy! Bella! Martha!" Mrs. Banks called again, sounding angry. "This is a quiet exercise!"

"Sorry," we chorused before turning back to our drawings.

By the end of class, I had finished my drawing. I had only seen Dream Guy for like two minutes in my dream so I was surprised how much I remembered about him. It was like I've known him for months. I could perfectly recall the slight dimple in his chin when he smiled, the freckle on the side of his face, and the tiny scar just under his right eye. When we were dismissed, Mrs. Banks praised me highly and said that my drawing was perfect as always. Martha's drawing of a mansion was equally impressive especially since she could only use one arm.

"What do you think we should do for Break?" Martha asked Andy and me once we were in the hallway. "I was thinking that we could go to the library."

I shook my head. "Sorry, I have to get ready to teach my class."

Andy frowned heavily, but Martha replied before he could protest. "That's fine, Bella. See you at lunch!" She waved before dragging Andy along with her.

Miraculously, I was able to find my way back to my room. When I sat down at my desk, I opened the drawer. Just like the letter said there was a bunch of notes on my two classes. It only took me an hour to look through them. It turns out that my English class had a grammar test today so that should be easy enough; I just had to pass out the test and grade it later today. In Reading class the students just finished the third chapter of _Pride and Prejudice _and today I was just going to lead a discussion on it

After I got that straightened out, I still had an hour of Break time. I decided to use the time finish my painting homework. I drew what I saw when Mrs. Banks said home and finished just in time. It still felt like it was missing something crucial, but I couldn't figure it out. Oh, well, whatever. It's not bad so I should get a good grade on it.

I found my way to the Dining Hall afterwards and ate lunch at the same table with the same people. Everyone joked and teased each other and talked about their previous classes.

I had my meeting with Dr. Dennis next. He asked me a bunch of questions about how my day was going, if I remembered anything that seemed strange, how I felt about my condition and blah blah blah. It wasn't very interesting and I was annoyed by all the questions. How did I feel about my condition? I feel totally happy and ecstatic about the fact that I have amnesia, Dr. Dennis. How the hell does he think I feel? I decided not to tell him about my dream because that was personal and I didn't want him to analyze it. When he was convinced that I had nothing new to offer him he dismissed me. I went back to my room. It was then that I decided that my simple letter wasn't enough. It was time to start another diary. I wrote down everything I knew about my lunch-buddies, I wrote about Andy and Martha, I wrote about my classes, I wrote about Dream Guy, I wrote about what I was feeling, and I wrote about mine and Andy's conversation after breakfast.

Next, I had a Writing class. The teacher told us to write a short story that would be handed in at the end of class. I wrote about two people who went on their first date. The date was at a beautiful meadow and the girl interviewed the boy with a camera so that she could always remember her first date. I don't know where I got the idea from, but it was interesting so I wrote it. It was easy, like the words had been in my head the whole time and I just had to put it down on paper.

Afterwards, I finally got to teach my English class. I was excited to teach again and walked quickly to the classroom. I recognized some of the students and smiled at them as they entered. Martha waved at me as she sat in the front row. I didn't end up doing much. I passed out the test and then while they completed it I graded some of their previous quizzes. Some people finished early and I let them go. When class ended I collected the last of the tests and went walking towards the rec room. Martha told me that she and Andy would meet me there. The rec room was a large colorful room filled with a plasma-screen TV, video games, an air hockey table, a Ping-Pong table, bean bag chairs, and tons of board games. I searched the room and my eyes found Martha who was sitting on the couch watching some TV.

I sat next to her and she smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Bella, killer test."

I grinned back. Martha was one of the first people to finish and turn it in early. "Don't think that just because we're friends, I'll go easy on you," I warned playfully.

Martha laughed. "I don't need you to go easy on me. I'm pretty sure I did fine."

I nodded, not doubting her. She seemed pretty smart. I looked around the room for Andy and found him leaning against the side wall, staring at me. I blushed as we made eye-contact. I smiled and waved and his face lit up.

"You know, he has a major crush on you," Martha commented flatly

I turned to face her, shocked. "Who? Andy?"

Martha nodded. "He's been infatuated with you since you came here a week ago." I looked back at Andy. He was really handsome now that I thought about it. And he was so kind…no. What was I thinking? I can't go out with anyone. "Lots of boys here like you," Martha continued.

I widened my eyes and blushed. "They do not," I protested, tearing my gaze away from Andy who was now talking to another guy.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella." Martha nudged me with her shoulder. "You're really pretty. I know at least three guys in your English class that have a crush on their teacher." She winked at me, but I could see pain written plainly on her face. Confused, I followed her gaze and saw that she was starting wistfully at Andy.

Realization dawned on me. "You like him, don't you?" I asked.

Martha blushed. "Is it that obvious? But yeah I do. Don't worry, though, he likes you so you should go out with him and don't worry about m—"

"No, Martha. I don't want to go out with him. I don't want to go out with anyone. I can't really with my condition. It would be too much to ask someone to put up with me forgetting them every day. You should go out with him," I suggested.

Martha brightened. "Really? You think?"

I nodded eagerly. "Of course. As long as you don't make me the third wheel."

"That won't happen," Martha reassured. "Do you think he could like m—"

"Hey, ladies." Andy stood in front of us. He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Hey, Andy," I said, standing up. "I was just going back to room; I'll leave you two to it." I winked at Martha who grinned at me. Andy seemed disappointed that I was leaving, but watched me leave without protest.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I ate dinner in the dining hall, lectured about symbolism in _Pride and Prejudice _ in my Reading class, listened to other people recount their days in Group Meeting, did my chores, and fell asleep after grading a few grammar tests. As soon as I closed my eyes, I saw Dream Guy's face again and before I knew it I was consumed in another beautiful dream centered on him.

_One Month and 13 Days Later_

"So Bella, you've been here for two months now, huh?" Dr. Dennis observed, leaning back against his plush seat.

Oh, woah, impressive Dr. Dennis, you can do simple math. "Yes," I confirmed leaning against my hard, wooden chair. One of the many, many things I dislike about Dr. Dennis and his stupid meetings is that he gets to sit in the comfy, expensive arm chair while you are forced to either sit in this five dollar chair or the floor. I'm starting to think that the floor would be more comfortable.

"Tell me, Bella, how have you liked these past two months?" He raised his eyebrow and peeked curiously at me through his big geek glasses.

"They've been okay." I shrugged.

"How would you know?" Dr. Dennis asked me.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you can't remember the last two months so how do you know they have been, as you say, 'okay'?" Dr. Dennis blue eyes shone triumphantly like he caught me in some big lie.

"Well, Dr. Dennis, I happen to keep a diary that I write in during Break and before I go to bed. I write all about my day and such and then I read the diary in the morning after I've watched the video," I responded. It was mostly true. I did have a diary, but it's not the only thing I record events in. I also had a Dream Journal. Once I found out that I dreamed about Dream Guy every night, I decided to record the dream in my Journal every morning. I wasn't about to tell Dr. Dennis that, though. He has no idea that a Dream Guy even exists. _That's because Dream Guy doesn't really exist,_I reminded myself, _he's just a figment of my imagination._

"Hmm. So can you elaborate? What do you like about this place?"

"Well, my friends are really nice and they make me laugh," I said, thinking of Andy and Martha. "I'm very happy that I get to teach again since I enjoy teaching very much. I love my writing and painting classes. They are very interesting and fun. The library here is huge so I can read 'til my heart's content and I have my own private room. The teachers, patients, nurses, and of course, the doctors are all very kind," I explained.

"So are you happy?" he asked curiously, writing something down in his notepad.

I glared at the notepad wondering what he was writing about me. I hated the feeling of being interrogated like I've done something wrong.

"Bella?" he prompted when I didn't answer his question right away. He wrote something else on his precious notepad, probably something along the lines of _patient seems to blank out occasionally. _Whatever.

"Oh, um," I paused and pondered the question. Was I really happy? "I'm happy given the circumstances," I said slowly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I'm sure if I didn't have amnesia and if I was living near my family , I would be a lot happier," I answered.

"But Bella, I don't understand. You said it yourself, you have almost everything you need and want. I've received so many praises and compliments from your students, your teachers say you're a delight to teach, many of the other patients adore you and see you as a close friend, you have decent food, shelter, and you are receiving an education. Why aren't you completely happy?"

I sighed. Truthfully, he was right. I should be happy. But for some reason I wasn't. I felt empty and even though I was surrounded by plenty of people, I felt lonely. I don't know why, but sometimes when I'm alone in my bedroom I can't help but feel completely miserable for no good reason. And whenever I picture Dream Guy or when I wake up from another dream, crippling pain consumes me and the pain lingers and stays the whole day. It's been getting worse as days pass by. During Break or whenever I have free time I felt this uncontrollable, inexplicable urge to take a nap and dream about Dream Guy again. It's insane. How could one person, no how could one _made-up_ person have so much power over me?

"Bella?" Dr. Dennis asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Oh uh." I still haven't answered his question. I glanced at the clock. Yes! Saved by the bell. "Sorry, Dr. Dennis, session is over. Got to go!" I practically sprinted out of the room without waiting for him to reply. I can just imagine what he's writing now: _patient is possibly crazy. Most offer some meds to help with her problems._

I hurried down the hallway and towards the Rec room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Martha and Andy playing with a deck of cards on one of the tables.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I walked up to them.

They smiled at me while I grabbed a spare chair and sat with them.

"How was Dr. D?" Andy questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Annoying as usual."

Martha laughed. "Just ten more months until you can say bye bye to Dr. Dennis."

"_Just ten more months_? Ugh! Kill me now." I buried my face in my hands as they laughed at me.

"So how was Visitor Day?" Martha asked curiously.

I perked up. That's what I love Martha. She can tell when you are in a bad mood or just feel terrible and she makes it her job to cheer you up. "It was fun. Emmett and Jasper came this time. We played air hockey. Jasper was on my team and we played against Emmett. We totally creamed him and Emmett was so pissed. He's such a sore loser."

"Hey, what about Rose and Alice? We always here about Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper or Charlie visiting but, Rose and Alice never come visit you," Andy observed not unkindly.

I sighed. "They write and call and stuff. Jasper says they don't visit because they are protesting or something."

"Protesting what?" Martha questioned.

"They don't like the fact that I live here so they refuse to come," I said sadly. I missed them.

Andy patted my hand comfortingly. "I'm sure they'll get over it soon enough. I mean, I'm positive that they miss you. Who wouldn't?"

I smiled at him. He was so nice. "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, let's change the subject. I feel bad talking about my family when you guys don't have anyone visiting you."

Martha shook his head. "Nonsense, Bella. We love hearing about your family."

"Yeah." Andy agreed. "We—"

"Hey!" A voice interrupted Andy. We turned around in unison to see Tom standing behind us. Tom was a short man that was about 25 years old. He had brown straight hair and hazel eyes. According to my diary, he has been here for just a week now. "Do you guys know where my Math class is?" Tom shook his schedule that he was holding in one hand and bit into a banana that he was holding in the other.

We all sighed. Like Andy and I, Tom has amnesia. But his type of amnesia was so much worse. Around here he is called Ten-Second Tom because his memory only lasts ten seconds. After every ten seconds his memory is wiped away and he forgets whatever he was doing. I liked Tom a lot. He was so nice and kind. That was why his condition pained me so much. He didn't deserve this. It was so sad to see him forget everything every ten seconds.

"Sure, Tom. Your Math class is—" I started to answer, but he interrupted me.

"Hey! Who are you guys?" he asked, his hazel eyes curious.

"I'm Bella, that's Andy, and that's Martha," I said as they waved in a cheerful greeting. "You need to go to Math class. I'll take you there, just show me your schedule and—"

"Hey! I'm Tom, who are you guys?" He had finished his banana and let the banana skin slip from his fingers and onto the ground. He didn't seem to notice.

I sighed again. "We don't have time to answer because you are just going to forget in ten seconds," I said hurriedly as I stood up. "Here, I'll take you to your Math class and—"

"Hey! Who are you guys?"

I looked back at Andy and Martha who were smiling sympathetically at Tom. "I'm going to go take him to his class. I'll be right back, okay?" They nodded and I took Tom by his arm. "I'm Bella, and I'm going to—" But I never got a chance to finish because before I knew it, I had slipped on Tom's banana. All I saw as I flew to the ground was the corner of the coffee table as my head slammed against it. Dream Guy's face flashed in my mind right before I was enveloped my darkness.

**

* * *

I hope you liked it! I thought it was funny that Bella tripped on a banana. Haha. Anyway, next chapter Bella's going to be at the hospital…you can bet Edward's rushing to the hospital…they will both be in the same room…maybe talk to each other? I wonder how that goes. If you want to know how that goes, review and I'll send a sneak preview. **

**Okay guys this is the last chance you have to vote on my poll! So go vote if you haven't already. **

**Want to know what happens next? Reviews motivate me to write faster. Last chapter was tied for the most reviewed and so I updated early. So review!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Hope you had a nice 4****th**** of July Weekend!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Valerie. **


	30. Hospital Visits

**Hey guys! It's time for Chapter 30! A big thanks to my awesome reviewers—elyse.s2, NOVELTYgirl, Ana Pereira, Tamy88, Rizz0, FelicityT, Twilighter930, RosesFromDrew, JelyyfishTramper, Shellybelly93, roxy43221, Vianey, PurpleChameleon, rrswimmer2011, O, and twilight-love-music. Enjoy the chapter! **

_

* * *

Previously:  
"What is it, Alice?" I asked hurriedly, hugging the phone close to me. Something was definitely wrong._

_"It's Bella, Edward. She's in the hospital."_

**

* * *

Edward POV**

When I was four I had no idea how to swim. It was Joe's—my kindergarten bully's—birthday party at the local pool. When I opted to not go into the water he made fun of me and called me a chicken. To preserve my manly pride I made the split-second decision to jump in. Swimming didn't look so hard. All you had to do was move your arms and legs in a flailing manner, right? So I jumped and landed with a splash. I felt so proud. Ha! Take that Joe, I'm in the water. But when I tried to resurface so I could properly brag, I found that I couldn't. I was in the deep end and my tiny feet were skimming the bottom. I kicked and moved my arms but the ten feet of water only pushed me back down. I opened my eyes desperately only to have the chlorine burn them. I struggled and struggled but to no avail. In hindsight, I realize that I was probably down there for no more than thirty seconds, but to my four-year old mind? I was underwater for minutes. Very quickly my lack of oxygen became a huge problem. I couldn't breathe. My lungs felt like they were going to burst and I started to feel dizzy. My life was quickly slipping away from me with each second that passed. Eventually the lifeguard pulled me to the surface and afterwards I asked my parents if I could transfer schools.

Anyway, that same desperate panic I felt all those years ago returned. I couldn't breathe. I was frozen with shock and disbelief. And just like when I was ten feet underwater, I could feel my life—Bella—slipping away from me.

"Edward!" A scream snapped me out of my shock. It was Alice who was screaming into the phone. It sounded like she had been calling my name for some time now.

"What hospital is she in?" I growled into the phone. I was being impolite and rude but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Bella. And Bella was in the hospital without me there to hold her hand and comfort her.

"Seattle," Alice answered, her voice hoarse. And I didn't proceed to ask her how Bella got injured or why she was in the hospital in the first place. The details could wait. All I knew was that she was in the Seattle Hospital—possibly dying this very second—and that I had to see her. So I hung up the phone, grabbed my car keys, and flew down the stairs. I sprinted outside, through the hard rain, and into the Volvo. I started the car and barely closed the car door before I pressed down on the accelerator. While I was speeding down the roads I was only thinking one thing. Take a second to guess what the one word flowing through my mind was. Do you have it? It's not that hard to figure out. This was my thought process: Bella, oh my god, Bella, Bella, Bella, must go faster, Bella, dear god, Bella, can't this car go faster, I'm coming, Bella.

I was going 110 mph, but I didn't care. I had to get to the hospital _now_. My angel, my life, was in the freakin' _hospital _and I had no time to worry about petty things such as speed limits. Apparently, nobody else seemed to understand the urgency of the situation and I sped past many honks, curses, and middle fingers. But it wasn't until I was halfway there that I was stopped by the police.

I was practically growling as I pulled onto the side of the road. This better be quick. Stupid pigs, shouldn't they be buying donuts or something? Okay, that was mean but they were trying to keep me from Bella and that was unforgivable. I tapped my foot impatiently as the guy just took his fine time. I rolled my eyes. People these days.

"Where's the fire, son?" It was Charlie who stopped me I realized as I saw Charlie's smiling face peering down at me through the open window.

I stared at his smiling face in shock. How could he be smiling? His daughter was in the hospital and he was _smiling_?

Charlie's grin faded as he took in my grim face. "What's wrong, Edward?" he asked seriously.

And that's when I realized that he didn't know where Bella was. "Charlie, uh, um," I stumbled, unsure about how to the father of your ex-fiancé that said ex-fiancé was in the hospital for some unknown reason. "B-Bella's in the h-hospital," I managed to sayr, deciding to just spit it out.

Charlie's eyes widened before his face became hard. "Seattle hospital?" I nodded. "Then, what are we waiting for? Follow me," Charlie ordered, jogging back into his cruiser. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Did he want me to ride in the cruiser with him? Realization dawned on me as I saw him flash on his blue and red lights and swerve his car onto the road. He winked at me as he drove past my car and made a motion with his hand, urging me to follow him. I grinned as I peeled out. He was giving me a police escort. Because of the flashing lights, people pulled onto the side of the road to let the police car go by. I was right behind the cruiser as Charlie and I sped through a clear street. Yes! We would see Bella in no time.

oOo

I lost Charlie as we entered the hospital parking lot. Charlie went to the back where there was certainly going to be parking spots, but I decided to take my chances and try to find a parking spot near the hospital entrance. Miraculously, I found a good parking spot right near the front. But of course another moron was there and ready to take it. I ignored him and swerved into the spot smoothly. Yeah, he was there first and I technically did steal his parking spot, but I didn't have the time or the patience to look for another spot. I ignored the protests from the guy and jogged through the hospital doors. I didn't wait for Charlie and I immediately headed to the front desk. I hurriedly rang the tiny bell there for service once I realized that there was no one behind the desk.

I tapped my foot impatiently and tugged on my bronze hair as I waited…and waited…and waited. Gah. Terrible service. I tried to think happy thoughts but I honestly had none. Usually my happy thoughts would revolve around Bella, but ever since she left me her memory only brings me sadness and longing. But even imagining how we used to be is far better than thinking about Bella lying helpless on a hospital bed.

_Finally, _an annoyed-looking middle-aged lady came through a closed door behind the desk and approached me. "You know you only have to ring that once, right?" She glared pointedly at my hand that I saw with some surprise was still banging away at the poor bell.

"Sorry," I said shortly, pulling my hand away. "But I need to know what room Isabella Swan is," I demanded in a firm voice. "Please?" I added halfheartedly when I saw her glare.

She continued to glare at me as she spoke in a superior tone. "That stuff is confidential unless you are part of her family."

"I am her husband." I lied smoothly, though wishing desperately that it was true.

She narrowed her eyes skeptically before sighing in defeat. "You need to sign these papers then before you can see her," she ordered, turning around to gather a pile of papers before turning back towards me. She placed a huge stack of papers right in front of me. I glowered at her and pinched my nose in frustration. I didn't have time for papers, I _needed_ to see Bella.

Thankfully, Charlie chose this moment to make an appearance. "Now listen here, Miss," Charlie commanded as he moved to stand next to me. He stood up straight so that his police uniform was impossible to miss. "This is an emergency. We can sign your papers later."

The lady stood her ground. "It's required that you sign these papers," she insisted.

Charlie glowered at her this time, but he remained calm. "Fine. Edward, you can go. I'll sign the papers."

I nodded in agreement, slightly surprised but mostly relived. I would see my dear Bella in just a few moments. Charlie took the papers and told me that he'll meet me later before going to sit on one of the waiting chairs. "Her room number, please?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the lady with a smug expression on my face.

"Second floor, room number eight," she answered reluctantly after she searched it on the computer. "Once the elevator takes you to the second floor, take a left, follow the hallway, and it should lead you to the waiting room. Wait there until her doctor comes and tells you how she's doing."

I nodded slightly though I was also grinding my teeth. I had to _wait_? Haven't I waited long enough? Ugh. The doctor better hurry and tell me that Bella was alright because she had to be alright…she just had to. I walked at a fast pace—I was pretty sure running in the hospital was frowned upon and I didn't want to get a lecture on manners from one of the nurses—and made my way to the elevator. Once the elevator doors opened, I pressed the button for floor number two multiple times just to make sure that it knew where I needed it to go. I sighed impatiently as the elevator took its time…I should have taken the stairs. _Finally_ the elevator doors opened slightly and I was out of there and sprinting—I'd like someone try to tell me to slow down—down the hallway before the doors even fully opened. Thankfully, there was surprisingly no one in the hallways and I quickly made it to the waiting room. I slumped against the wall, happy that I was there and one step closer to seeing Bella. I bent over to catch my breath as I took in my surroundings. It was an average size room with bleak, white walls and cold, tiled floor. Blue chairs lined the walls and there was a small magazine rack on the other side. I counted seven other people sitting on the chairs. They paid no notice to me as they wallowed in their own misery. I walked slowly towards the nearest chair and sat down. But moments later I heard a…booming laugh? I turned towards the sound, confused. That almost sounded like…

Emmett, Alice, and Rose entered the waiting room. I stared in shock as I saw them laughing, holding up cans of soda and snacks from the vending machine. Alice was the one who saw me first. Her eyes widened and before I knew it she was charging me.

"Edward!" she squealed loudly as she leaned down to hug me.

Quickly, I managed to pull her away from me. I ignored her hurt face and glared at all of them. "What are you guys doing?" I asked angrily. "Bella's is in this hospital. Do you understand that? No one is emitted into a hospital unless they have an injury of some sort. Injury equals physical pain. She's h-hurt and you guys are laughing? What is wrong with you?" I ranted in frustration.

They all flinched at my harsh tone. "But Edward," Rose protested. "Bella's fine."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "But you said she was in the hospital." I narrowed my green eyes at Alice.

"Well she is. But I over-reacted. Emmett told me she was in the hospital and I panicked just like you did. So I called you and told you because I thought you had a right to know. After you hung up on me, thanks for that by the way," She glared at me and I shrugged, unapologetic. "I got a call from Emmett." Alice put her small hands on my shoulders and her blue eyes stared intensely into my own eyes. "Edward, _she's going to be okay_. She just had a nasty fall and now has a slight concussion. But tomorrow she's free to go home."

I closed my eyes and breathed out the deepest sigh of relief. My heart rate returned to normal and I let out a loud, hysterical laugh, happy that Bella was fine and safe. "Alice, don't ever scare me like that again. I nearly had a panic attack," I accused, still laughing slightly.

"I tried calling you back, but you didn't answer your phone," she defended herself, crossing her hands across her chest.

I patted my pockets in confusion before I realized that I must have left my cell phone at home. "Oh, well, I'm just so damn relieved that she's safe."

"We all are." Rose put her arm around Emmett.

"Yeah, our Bells sure knows how to give us a scare, huh?" Emmett shook his head in disbelief.

Something dawned at me then. "Hey, how did you guys get here before Charlie and I?" I asked in confusion. "Didn't the lady at the front desk demand that you do some absurd pile of paperwork?"

"Oh, please Edward. I'm the daughter of a renowned doctor. All I had to do was tell the crazy lady that my farther would not take kindly to her dear daughter not being able to see her sister and she gave us the room number like that." Alice snapped her fingers.

I chuckled. "So you're Bella's sister, huh?" I asked, amused.

"Yup. She said family only was allowed so I lied." Alice shrugged like it was no big deal. "What are you?"

"I'm her husband." I leaned back against the chair casually.

Everyone laughed. "Should have guessed." Rose smirked. "Emmett and I, for one, didn't have to lie. I'm actually her sister-in-law and he's really her brother."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

Just then we all heard a throat clear. Everyone turned around to see that a man in a doctor lab coat had entered the room.

"Um is Isabella Swan's family here?" he asked, glancing at a clipboard.

The other seven people in the room turned away as they realize that there was still no news on their family member.

Emmett raised his hand like we were in school. "Right over here, Doc," he said loudly.

Rose shook her head in disbelief before hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow." Emmett pouted.

We ignored him and walked up the doctor.

"What's new, Doctor?" Alice asked.

He smiled kindly and I breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't be smiling if he was going to give us bad news, right? "Nothing, really. I just wanted to let you know that Bella is sleeping heavily right now but if you want, she can have up to two visitors at a time," he informed us.

Rose nodded. "Thanks, Doctor. We appreciate it."

The doctor smiled again and nodded at us before leaving.

I felt excitement bubbling in my veins at the fact that after two extraordinary long months, I could finally see Bella. "So who should go first?" I asked eagerly, turning to face the others.

Emmett, Rose, and Alice glanced uneasily at each other. "I don't think us seeing her is a good idea," Emmett said slowly, not looking me in the eyes.

"Why not?" I asked, surprised. "If she wakes up, she would want to see some familiar faces."

"Uh, Edward," Rose said hesitantly to me like I was a fragile child on the verge of having a breakdown. "She's only familiar with _us_." She gestured toward Emmett, Alice, and herself.

I slumped against the wall as her words registered. Of course, of course. How could I have forgotten? Bella has no memory that I even exist. I'm not familiar to her at all. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and everyone else just expect me to leave now and go back to living in my own misery. I closed my eyes in pain. I was so close…so close to seeing her, being with her again. She was only a hundred yards away and yet I couldn't see her.

"Please." The word left my mouth before I could stop it. I opened my eyes and stared at each of them intensely. "Please, just let me see her."

Emmett shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Edward. I truly am, but I promised her that she would never have to see you again."

His words were like a punch to my gut. Never have to see me again? No! I had to see her…I needed her.

"B-But she won't have to see me," I said hurriedly, thinking on my feet. "The doctor said that she was asleep. I just want to see her. Really quickly, I promise." They looked reluctant. "_Please_. I just have to see for myself that she's really okay."

Emmett finally nodded his consent and Rose and Alice followed. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could see her beautiful face again.

Alice stepped towards me and searched my face. "Are you sure you can see her, Edward?" she questioned.

I knew what she was really asking: Could I really see her and then walk away from her minutes later?

I nodded without hesitation. I needed to see her. Just one last time and then…I'll leave.

"Okay." Rose sighed. "She's in room eight. We'll give you privacy and wait here."

"Five minutes, Edward." Emmett glanced pointedly at my watch. "If you're not here in five minutes, we are going in."

"And if she wakes up," Rose added. "Pretend to be a nurse."

"No," Alice disagreed, shaking her head. "He's not wearing a nurse's uniform. Just tell her you entered the wrong room or something."

"Okay," I agreed. "I'm fine guys, really. I got this," I reassured when I saw their worried faces looking back at me.

They nodded reluctantly and I gave them a brief wave as I left and went back into the hallway. It didn't take me long to find room number eight. When I did I took a deep breath. This was it. I was going to really see her one last time in person. Sure it was not how I imagined our reunion to be. During the long, lonely hours in my room I would sometimes fantasize that Bella would suddenly regain her memory, realize the mistake she made, drive to my house, and run into my arms as I twirled her around and around. Instead of my dream coming to life, I will walk into her hospital room where she will lie on the bed sleeping peacefully. I will stare at her for no longer than five minutes and then leave her for good. Later, when she wakes up she will have no clue that her ex-fiancé was in the hospital room with her… yeah, reality is _so_ far away from my fantasies.

After another breath, I mustered up the courage to turn the cold knob and enter the room. I was pleasantly surprised as the sight I was greeted with. I guess I was expecting/fearing that Bella would be connected to tons of wires and tubes and be ghostly pale like you see in the movies. But instead I was relieved to find that Bella was only attached to an IV and was sleeping peacefully. Though, the room did look like hospital rooms look like in the movies—small, white, and bleak. I glanced at the machinery, happy to see that her heart-rate looked normal before staring unabashedly at her. I edged closer and study her sleeping form more closely. I didn't inhale a single breath as I took in her silky, soft, brown hair that was splayed across the pillow, her heart-shaped face, her closed eyelids, her long eyelashes, her soft cheeks, her cute nose, her plump, pink lips, her graceful neck, and her…I growled softly when I realized that the rest of her was covered with a blanket. I sighed in frustration before studying her beautiful face again. Oh, how I've missed her. I clenched my fists to stop myself from reaching out. Oh, how I itched to cup her cheek in my hand, how I desired to place my lips onto hers, how I longed to tell her how much she means to me. But I couldn't because she broke up with me and therefore is no longer mine to touch…to kiss…to love. I felt a tear burn a trail down my face. I thought I could do it, I honestly did, but now that I've seen her, reassured myself that she wasn't just some dream or illusion my mind had conjured up, I didn't know if I could leave her—leave her knowing that this was the last time I would ever see her, leave her knowing that we could never be together in the same room again, leave her knowing that without her my days would be dark and filled with agony. The pain of seeing her, of knowing that I'll have to leave her, overwhelmed me and more tears burned through my eyes. But still, I couldn't find it in me to regret coming to see her.

I reached a shy hand out and inched it closer to her face. There was a hair strand just begging to be tucked behind her small ear. But literally right when my hand was a centimeter from its destination, the door burst open.

I turned around, startled. Surely, five minutes couldn't have passed so quickly—I barely saw her! But no, it was not Emmett, Rose, or Alice coming in to take me away from the one person I never want to be apart from. Instead, it was a strange boy and girl that walked in. The boy had brown curls and brown eyes and was tall and lanky. The girl had light, straight brown hair and brilliant green eyes. One of her arms, though, I noticed with some shock, was just a stump.

Both of their eyes landed on me and I could tell the girl and boy were just as surprised to see me here as I was to see them.

"Um, hello?" I said uncertainly. "I think you have the wrong room." I've certainly never seen them before and Forks was a small town. You know everyone there. Bella also never mentioned having a friend with only one arm.

"Uh no, we are in the right place," The girl replied patiently, smiling at me as if I was the dim-witted one.

"Then, may I ask you guys how you know Bella?" I asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Martha," The girl responded, smiling earnestly. "I'm Bella's friend."

"And you?" I asked the boy who hadn't talked yet. "How do you know Bella?" I challenged. I don't know why, but I disliked this boy for no reason but for the fact that he was male and that he was close to Bella. I'm a little possessive, what can I say?

The boy stood tall and looked me in the eyes. "I'm her boyfriend."

And before they could blink I was out the door. I sprinted fiercely towards the direction the elevators. I passed Emmett, Rose, and Alice who all screamed in surprise and question as they saw me leave. I ignored them and in a split-second decision, I decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. I ran down as fast as I can. I ran from my problems, I ran from the truth, and I ran from the one girl I will forever love. I don't remember how, but I somehow ended up in the parking lot. I managed a small breath of relief before rushing towards the Volvo. I jammed the keys into the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot and onto the road. The pain was building inside me with each second that passed. Boyfriend? She had a boyfriend? She moved on? I banged my fist against the steering wheel, overwhelmed. I couldn't stand the thought of some unworthy guy touching Bella, kissing Bella, holding Bella. Oh god, I was going to be sick. How could she? It was obvious now if it wasn't before that I would never be with Bella again. Not now that she had a new boyfriend. What's so great about him anyway? Why didn't she break up with _him_? Well, I don't care who the boy is, whether he's nice or funny or passionate, one thing is for certain, no one was capable of loving Bella more than I do.

Soon, as visions of them kissing and declaring their love for another grew more vivid and graphic, the sheer pain of all of it came crashing down on me. Knowing it wasn't safe for me to drive in my depressed state, I pulled onto the side of the road and stopped the car. I let out an agonized wail as I cried my eyes out.

**

* * *

Martha POV**

I stared in shock as the bronze-haired guy ran out of the room. I turned to Andy who at least had the decency to look guilty. "Andy! Why did you say that?" I demanded.

He shrugged and ran a hand through his brown curls. "I don't know. It just came out. And…," he trailed off and blushed. He avoided my eyes.

"And?" I prompted.

He sighed heavily before glaring at the opposite wall. "And…I-I didn't like the way he was looking at her."

I sighed inwardly. Yup, he still had a helpless crush on Bella and I still had a huge crush on him. Can you say drama? Though, I'm not worried about Andy and Bella getting together. Bella has reassured me tons of times that she only sees Andy as a close friend and even if she didn't she still wouldn't go out with him because she knew I liked him. Isn't she sweet? Hopefully, one day Andy will look at me and see a potential girlfriend and not just his best friend. But for now, as his friend, I had to completely support his wish to be with Bella, no matter how much it pained me.

I rolled my eyes. "Just because you are jealous does not mean—"

"I'm not jealous!" Andy said firmly.

I snorted in disbelief. "My, my, Andy. You sure are very defensive for someone who is not jealous." I smirked at him.

"I'm not jealous," he repeated, though more feebly.

"Uh huh."

"I'm not."

"Sure."

"Stop."

"Okay. You're not jealous. Right."

"Seriously. I'm not."

"Of course."

"Be quiet."

"Make me," I challenged and then squealed as he started tickling me. "Andy! Stop. Seriously. We'll wake up Bella." I giggled, pointing towards her sleeping body.

Thankfully, he listened. "Fine." He leaned against the wall and then he laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why he was laughing.

"Nothing, it's just that this whole situation is pretty funny." He gestured towards Bella.

I giggled. It wasn't funny at first. When we saw Bella fall earlier today we both freaked out as we saw her unconscious body and bloody face. We both have never been more scared. Thankfully, Andy snapped out of it and ran to find Dr. Dennis. Fifteen minutes later, Bella was emitted into the hospital and Andy and I were forced to go to classes. Dr. Dennis, though, very kindly kept us up to date on what was happening to her throughout the day. It wasn't until ten minutes ago, however, that he said that Bella could accept visitors and that we were excused from classes so that we could see her. Now that we knew that Bella was going to be perfectly fine and that she would return tomorrow, we could laugh freely at the situation. I love Bella, she's my best friend, but really, _she slipped on a banana peel._ You would laugh, too.

Once we've both calmed down, Andy turned thoughtful. "I wonder who that guy was."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Bella never mentioned him. But he looked familiar for some reason." I swear I've seen that man before.

"Yeah—"Andy started to agree but not before two girls came rushing in. One was a beautiful, tall blond and the other was short girl with spiky black hair. We all stared at each other in confusion before realization dawned on me.

"Oh, hey Rose. Alice." I waved. Bella had described them to us since we never got to see them seeing as they never visit.

The blond narrowed her violet eyes at us in suspicion. "How do you know our names?"

"Bella told us all about you," Andy explained. "I'm Andy and that's," he pointed to me, "Martha."

"Okay and how do you know Bella?" Alice asked, looking confused.

"And how did you get in here? Only family is allowed," Rose added.

"Alice isn't related to her," I defended us.

"How do you know that?" Alice questioned, her blue eyes curious while Rose's violet eyes were hostile.

"We're Bella's friends," Andy said.

"Yeah, we all live literally across the street at the Seattle Research Facilities," I elaborated.

"Which you would know," Andy said stiffly, crossing his arms. "If you ever visited your friend." He glared at them. I felt the same way. They were being really mean, ignoring Bella like that. Every night after Visitor's Day, when Bella saw that Alice and Rose still haven't shown up, we would find her crying softly. The poor girl has enough to cry about without the added pain of realizing that her two best girlfriends refuse to see her anymore. I mean, Bella is just trying to do what she believes is right and personally I think a true friend would not cause her 'friend' to cry but would instead be the one comforting her when someone else causes her to cry.

Rose glared at us. "Don't talk about stuff you don't know about, pretty boy," she spat at Andy.

I stepped forward. "We know enough," I defended Andy. "We know that week after week, Bella hopes you guys will show up to visit her and week after week you guys ignore her and she falls asleep crying because her _supposed _friends refuse to see her."

"We do _not_ ignore her." Alice put her tiny hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we write letters and call," Rose added defensively.

Andy rolled his brown eyes. "Oh, woah, I hope you guys didn't hurt yourselves."

Rose glared at him. "You guys wouldn't understand."

"Maybe we don't understand your reasons for not seeing her but neither does Bella," I said. "She thinks you guys hate her."

Both of their eyes widened and they blanched. "W-What?" Alice stuttered in a whisper.

"That's not true," Rose said though some uncertainty showed in her voice. "She must know that's not true."

"Regardless whether it's true or not," said Andy. "That's what Bella thinks. And quite honestly, that's what anyone would think."

"But we don't hate h—" Alice started to say before Emmett entered the already crowded room.

He didn't seem to notice us. "Did you guys find out why Edward left so quickly? I tried following him but I couldn't catch him. He left."

"Hey Emmett!" I waved with my good hand. Andy and I knew and were friends with the people who visit Bella frequently such as Emmett.

Emmett glanced at us, surprised, before giving us a huge grin. "Hey guys. Nice to see you again."

Andy smiled. "Good to see you, too, Emmett."

Rose and Alice looked stunned. "Emmett, you know these guys?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Of course," I answered before Emmett could. "You would know us too if you had decided to get off your lazy butts and visit your 'friend.'" I put air quotes over the word friend which I think crossed the line.

Alice eyes flashed with anger. "Now, look—"

"Wow, wow, guys." Emmett stepped between us. "I don't want a catfight to start." Though he sounded like he wanted nothing more for us to go at it.

"It would be hot, though." Andy grinned.

"That it would be, my man." Emmett knuckled-touched Andy in appreciation.

Alice, Rose, and I rolled our eyes.

"Oh, hey," Emmett said suddenly. "Did you guys by any chance see Edward?"

"Edward?" I asked, not recognizing the name.

"Yeah, he has bronze hair and green eyes," he elaborated.

I glanced uneasily at Andy. That was the guy who was here earlier. "No," I lied because I didn't think they would appreciate the fact that Andy claimed to be her boyfriend. Andy blinked gratefully at me and I shrugged to say it was no big deal. "If you don't mind me asking, though," I added. "Who is Edward? Like what's his relationship to Bella?"

"Yeah, we've never heard Bella mention Edward," Andy said, both of us eager to find out who the guy was.

"That's because Bella has no memory that Edward exists," Alice said bitterly.

"He was Bella's boyfriend," Emmett explained sadly. "She broke up with him before she moved because she saw herself as a burden."

I nodded. It made sense. Bella always told me that she would never go out with Andy or any other boy because she wouldn't want the poor guy to deal with her forgetting him every time she woke up.

"This was the first time he's seen her in two months," Rose added. "But he just sprinted out of here two minutes later for some reason."

I winched. I could just imagine how he felt when he heard that Bella apparently had a new boyfriend. I saw Andy shuffle his feet guiltily.

Just then, Dr. Dennis entered the room. Gah. How many more people were going to come in? This wasn't a very big room, just saying.

Dr. Dennis glared at everyone. "First off, only two people are allowed to visit at a time and second off, you two," he pointed at Andy and me, "time's up. You need to go back to the Facility." Andy opened his mouth to protest, but Dr. Dennis held up a hand to stop him. "Go. She'll be back tomorrow and you can see her then."

We both sighed. "Fine. Just give us a minute," I said before walking up to Bella's bed. "Good night, Bella. See you tomorrow. I _can't wait_ for your test in English tomorrow," I joked as I patted her cheek lightly.

"Sweet dreams, Bella Boo," Andy cooed his nickname for her. "We're glad you're safe." For a minute it looked like he was going to kiss her forehead, but he glanced at Emmett's disapproving face and settled for tucking her hair behind her ear.

As we waved goodbye to Emmett, Alice, and Rose and walked out, I realized something. The reason Edward looked so familiar to me was because I have seen him before. Not in person, mind you. But he's the face Bella's drawn in Paining class countless times. Which means that on some level…she must remember him! But now Edward thinks that Bella has a boyfriend and has moved on. Gah. Now they couldn't get back together again. Unless…

**

* * *

Alice POV**

"Remember," The doctor said once Andy and Martha left. "Only two visitors."

"Of course, Doctor." Rose smiled charmingly at him. "I'll just go then." She turned towards Emmett and me. "I'll call the others and see if they are almost here."

We nodded in agreement. Jasper volunteered to pick up Nikki and Tyler from swim practice and then he's going to take them here to see Bella. Carlisle and Esme were coming once Carlisle's shift ended. We tried calling Charlie, but he was on duty and probably didn't bring his cell phone with him.

Both Rose and the doctor left and Emmett and I pulled up blue metal chairs and sat on either side of Bella's bed.

"Thank god she's okay," Emmett murmured, rubbing Bella's hand with his own.

"Yeah." I smiled sadly. "She really worried me. I was so afraid that…" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence.

Emmett nodded to show that he understood what I couldn't say. "None of us would ever be the same if she was…gone."

"Hey, Em," I said after a moment of silence. "Do you think Andy and Martha are right about Rose and I not seeing Bella?"

"I wasn't here for that part. What did they say?" Emmett asked.

"Just that we were wrong for not seeing Bella and that we were hurting her with our ignorance," I studied the mattress. "They also said that if we were her real friends then we wouldn't have abandoned her," I whispered.

Emmett's face softened. "Oh, Alice, you guys didn't abandon her."

I met Emmett's soft, brown eyes. "I think we did, though," I said miserably.

Emmett patted my hand comfortingly. "If you did, it was only because you felt like _she_ abandoned _you_."

"Still, I can't bear the thought of Bella thinking that we hated her."

"Alice, you and Rose see Edward every day. You guys are prime witnesses of how miserable Bella has made the guy. So yeah you felt a little resentment towards Bella, but no one doubted for one second that both Rose and you love Bella with all of your hearts," Emmett reassured.

I sighed and looked towards the ceiling. "You make it sound like we chose Edward over Bella."

Emmett shrugged. "Well, quite honestly Edward needs us more than Bella does. Bella isn't depressed and doesn't spend her days locked up in her bedroom. She has no memory of Edward and therefore feels no heartache. Or if she does, it's not even close to how Edward feels." I nodded in agreement and Emmett smiled sadly at me. "But, if you want my opinion, I think you and Rose should go visit Bella this Tuesday." He raised an eyebrow expectantly at me.

I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again. "I'm afraid that if I go I'll see that the place is actually really great. If I keep thinking the place is like a prison where everyone is cruel to her then I run the hope of Bella returning home. But if the place is actually nice and Bella likes it then she'll never come back," I explained truthfully.

"Oh, Ally," Emmett bit his lip. "I hate to tell you this but this is really the second best thing that's happen to Bella since she's had her accident."

"What's the first best thing?" I asked curiously.

"Edward, of course," Emmett answered. "Who knows where we would be today if those two hadn't fallen in love. But as I was saying, the Seattle Research Facilities is incredibly great. Before, Bella was spending practically every minute of the day with Edward. I'm not saying that was a bad thing but at the Facilities, Bella can teach. You know how much Bella loves teaching, Alice. Teaching others, to her, is her purpose in life. She's also developing her hobbies and skills like writing and painting. She's meeting new people and having more relationships with others who can empathize with her. She has nurses and doctors who only want the best for her and who make sure she's happy and healthy. And from what I can see, the other patients are really nice. Andy and Martha are so kind and patient. They really look out for her, you know? It was them that alerted everyone that Bella was hurt today. And I heard that they are starting a little charity of sorts where they are asking everyone at the Facilities to donate some money so that they can buy a really nice welcome-back present for Bella. Apparently lots of people are donating. You know Bella, she has a way of making everyone she meets fall in love with her. The place has everything for her."

"Not everything." I shook my head in disagreement. "It doesn't have _us. _Her family."

"But she does, Alice," Emmett argued. "She can call us anytime. She can text or e-mail. And she can see us eight hours a week. Next year, when she gets more privileges, she'll probably be able to see us double that time. And by the third year, she'll be able to come and visit us at home."

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "That's what I'm talking about, Emmett. You're talking about her staying there for three years. I can't deal with that. I miss her so much and it's only been two months."

"We all miss her," Emmett responded. "But Alice it's not like she moved across the country. She's only an hour and a half away."

"Only an hour," I corrected automatically, grinning slightly.

"Huh?" Emmett asked, confused.

"She's only an hour away. When you told me she was in the hospital, it only took me an hour to get here." I laughed.

Emmett joined me. "Well, it's an hour and half for those who actually follow the speed limit."

"Who's not following the speed limit?" Charlie grinned as he suddenly walked inside the room.

I smiled and stood up. "I don't know what you are talking about, Chief Swan. We all follow the speed limit." I pecked his cheek when I reached him. "Took you long enough to get here."

Charlie ruffled my hair. "Yeah, I had to fill out a bunch of papers. Didn't Edward tell you?"

"Edward's not here, Dad," Emmett responded.

"He left?" Charlie asked, surprised. Emmett and I nodded. "Why?"

Emmett shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Rose and I have both tried calling him but he's not answering. We'll go see him afterwards to see what's up," I offered.

"Good," Charlie agreed. "And Rose told me the good news. Bella's fine?"

"Yup," Emmett confirmed.

"Thank goodness." Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "She's still sleeping?"

"See for yourself." I moved out of the way so that I wasn't blocking his view. "She should be up soon, though, I imagine."

Charlie nodded. "Alright. Oh and Rose told me to tell you that—"

"—everyone is here." Rose filled in, smiling as she entered the room with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Tyler, and Nikki trailing behind her.

I laughed slightly, shaking my head. I could just imagine the doctor's face when he sees how many people are here.

"Aunty Be—" Tyler started to squeal once he laid eyes on Bella, but I gently clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh," I scolded "Aunty Belly is sleeping." I put a finger to my mouth, telling him silently that he should be quiet. Tyler nodded and mimicked my gesture.

Once we all quietly greeted each other, we all went to surround Bella's bed…except for Carlisle.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to do that," I said loudly to Carlisle who was shifting through the clipboard attached to Bella's bed that had all the doctor's notes on it.

Carlisle smiled. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Just making sure the guy didn't miss anything."

Esme rolled her hazel eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder fondly. "Sweetie, relax. I'm sure the doctor knows what he's doing. How would you like it if one of your patient's visitors went through your notes?"

Carlisle sighed and we all laughed as he very reluctantly put the clipboard down.

"So," Jasper started once we've all calmed down. "Does anyone know how Bella fell? Like what did she trip on?"

Emmett snorted. "She probably tripped on thin air."

We all laughed again but then quieted down before we could wake up Bella.

"You guys don't know how she fell?" Carlisle asked eventually.

Everyone shook their heads. "Why, do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

Carlisle smiled smugly. "Yes, in fact, I do. I read it on the notes."

"Well, tell us," Rose demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't." Carlisle shook his head in mock-disappointment. "The doctor's notes are purely confidential and it would be horrendously wrong of me to repeat what I should have not read." Carlisle smugly clasped his hands in front of him.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Come on, Carlisle. Just tell us."

Carlisle sighed like spilling the beans was the last thing he wanted to do. "Well, if you have to know…Bella tripped on a banana peel that was on the ground."

There was a brief moment of shocked silence before Charlie interrupted. "Only Bella." And with that we all burst out laughing.

It only took a second for our loud laughter to wake Bella up.

"Wha-? Where am I?" Bella rubbed her eyes sleepily.

It took another second for Tyler and Nikki to launch themselves and land on either side of Bella's bed. They put their tiny heads on Bella's shoulders and their arms around her torso.

Bella smiled as she kissed both of them on the forehead. "I've missed you guys so much," she whispered softly to them.

The grinned at her and just snuggled closer in response.

"Okay, okay, our turn," Charlie said as he walked closer to Bella. "I'm glad you're okay, Bella." Charlie smiled at her.

"Don't scare us like that again, you hear me, sis?" Emmett said firmly but gently before leaning down to peck her forehead.

"Yeah, sweetie," Esme added, patting her hand. "I've never seen Carlisle drive so fast as he did when he drove here to see you."

"I hope you didn't go over the speed limit, Carlisle." Charlie narrowed his brown eyes.

"Wha-? Me?" Carlisle shook his head, his blond hair swaying with the movement. "Of_ course_ not, Charlie. I would never." He smiled unconvincingly.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"We rushed here, too." Jasper grinned at Bella. "I was considering bursting into the kids' swim practice and demanding that I take them before practice ended."

Bella laughed. "Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to worry you. And I'm glad_ all_ of you guys are here." She glanced at Rose and me as she said that.

Rose and I communicated silently with our eyes before, in perfect unison, we both hugged Bella—which was really hard let me tell you, seeing as Nikki and Tyler refused to let her go.

"I'm so glad you guys came." Bella squeezed us tightly.

Tears sprung to my eyes because she was honestly surprised that we had come to visit her at the _hospital_. "Of course we came, Bella. _Of course._"

"We're so sorry that we didn't see you before." Rose sniffled.

"Yeah we were so stupid and selfish and just wrong," I added.

"Bella, we love so much and we are so so sorry if you doubted that for one second," Rose said.

"Forgive us?" we said in unison as we both pouted.

Bella giggled. "Of course I forgive you, you silly girls." Rose and I grinned hugely as we hugged her again.

"We'll make it up to you," I swore as we pulled away.

Bella nodded and smiled. "Now, can someone please tell me how I ended up at the hospital?"

"You really don't remember, Bells?" Charlie asked curiously.

Bella shook her head. "All I remember was that I was talking the Andy and Martha. Oh and there was Ten-Second Tom, too."

"Well maybe this will help jog your memory." Emmett grinned mischievously as he walked to the other side of the room. "Okay, pretend there is a banana peel here." Emmett pointed to the ground before backing up. He whistled obliviously as he walked back towards where he pointed previously. Once he hit the 'banana peel' Emmett wore a dumbfounded expression as he slowly, dramatically slipped with his arms flailing about. Bella blushed as we all laughed in amusement. Nikki and Tyler found the sight of Emmett on the ground hilarious and they laughed the loudest.

Of course our noisy laughter caused a very annoyed doctor to poke his head inside the room. His eyes widened when he saw not two, but nine visitors.

We all froze when we saw him and glanced around awkwardly.

"I was uh just going," Emmett mumbled before heading towards the door.

"Yeah, come on kids." Rose rounded up Nikki and Tyler.

"I have to go home, too. I left the pot roast in the oven." Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand and tugged him in the direction of the exit.

"Yeah." Charlie cleared his throat. "I uh am going to go. Take care, Bella." And with many more muttered excuses, everyone but Jasper and I cleared out as the doctor glared at their backs.

"Now that there is a sufficient amount of people in the room, I just wanted to tell you, Bella, that we are releasing you in an hour," Dr. Dennis said.

"Really?" Bella looked excited.

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "Usually patients with concussions are required to stay overnight but we felt with your condition it was better to move you back into your room. We wouldn't want you waking up tomorrow in a hospital room with no memory of how you got here, now would we? Plus, there are plenty of nurses and doctors at the Facilities who will gladly make sure you recover well and that there are no other side-effects from the fall," he explained before turning to face Jasper and I. "And I'm sorry to say that visiting hours are over." He didn't look very sorry.

"Of course, Doctor." Jasper smiled pleasantly. "We were just leaving." He extended a hand towards me and I accepted it. "We'll see you soon, Bella," Jasper promised, patting her hair down.

Bella grinned. "Look forward to it, Jazz." She turned to face me. "And I'll see you and Rose soon, too right?" She raised a stern eyebrow.

"Duh." I smiled. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

The doctor cleared his throat loudly, his signal that he wanted us to go already.

I rolled my eyes before waving bye to Bella and walked hand and hand with Jasper towards the elevator.

"Jazzy?" I asked as he pushed the elevator button.

"Yes darling?"

"I don't think the doctor liked our family very much." I frowned and stared into Jasper's blue eyes seriously.

Jasper laughed. "But honey, honestly, what's not to like?"

_

* * *

The Next Morning_

**Edward POV **

Loud banging woke me up once again. I groaned. Not this again. When will they understand that I don't to see anyone? Haven't I made that l clear when I ignored their calls and texts? Ugh. Guess if I want them to let me alone, I have to tell them in person.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered angrily under my breath as the banging got louder. I walked down the stairs and towards the front door. I flung the door open. "Look, Alice, I'll appreciate it greatly if you would leave. I know you care about me but right now I just want to be alon—" I paused my ramblings once I figured out that it was not Alice standing at the other side of the door.

"Oh, hi." The girl waved nervously. "Sorry, I'm not Alice as you probably can see. Haha. Um remember me? I'm the girl from the hospital yesterday. I'm Bell—"

"Yes, yes," I said hurriedly before she could say _her_ name. "After all, how many people only have one arm?" I know that was rude but give me a break. I'm in the worse mood possible and my heart was shattered. Again.

The girl narrowed her eyes at me and flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder. "Look, I know you're heartbroken or whatever but I have some information you might want to know if you'd shut up for a second and let me finish," she hissed angrily.

I closed my eyes and sighed. She had every right to be angry. "I'm sorry, I was being rude and impolite. Forgive me. Come inside, Mary." I opened the door wider and gestured for her to enter.

"It's Martha," she said stiffly but stepped inside nonetheless.

"Yes, of course, I knew that," I lied as I led her to the living room. The roll of her eyes told me that she didn't believe me.

I heard her gasp as she entered the living room. I frowned as I saw the broken screen of the plasma TV. You would think I would have remembered punching a TV, but I couldn't really recall anything after I had finally drove my crying butt home. All I can remember was the sheering pain coming from a hole in my chest.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled, embarrassed. "Let's sit," I suggested, leading her towards the white couches. I flinched as she sat on the stain but held my tongue. "So you said you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah. It's about Andy actually. You know, the guy that was with me?" she prompted. I rolled my eyes. Of course I remember Bella's _boyfriend_. He's been my arch-nemeses ever since. And no, I am not over-reacting. Stupid idiot doesn't deserve Bella.

"I don't want to talk about him," I said bitterly, turning away angrily.

Martha huffed. "Listen, Edward, I snuck out and had to be in a car with a creepy cab driver for over an hour to come here to talk to you and I'll be damned if you don't even care to listen," Martha said fiercely, her green eyes flashing.

"Really? You snuck out?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm not worried, though. Andy's covering for me."

I snorted. "How nice of _Andy_," I spat his name.

She narrowed her eyes. "It was nice of him. He's not a bad guy. Just because you think he's Bell—"

"If you came here to tell me how perfect _he _is, then you can leave right now," I cut her off again before she could say _her_ name.

"Look, Edward, you are coming off as being really rude and just a plain jerk. But I know what it feels like to love someone who doesn't want you, so I'm not going to make any judgments. I'm just going to tell you the truth—Andy is not _her_ boyfriend," Martha said.

I widened my eyes. "B-but he said—"

"I know what he said but he was lying. I for one am not going to lie; Andy does like her but Bella doesn't like him. In fact, I think she likes _you_."

I snorted again. "Me? She doesn't even know I exist."

"But Edward, she does. She draws pictures of you and writes about you," Martha insisted.

Hope filled me against my will. "She remembers me?" I squeaked out, sounding like an eager four-year old.

"Well, on some level, I guess you could say that. But I don't think she fully knows who you are, but really it's a start…" Martha continued to rant but I barely heard her. I was putting on my shoes and grabbing my car keys.

"Come on." I interrupted her because, if you can believe it, she was _still _talking. "Let's go." I rushed towards the front door.

"Wait, where are we going?" Martha called as she tried to catch up.

"We are going to see Bella."

oOo

I sprinted inside the Facilities leaving Martha walking quickly in an attempt to catch up. I frowned as I entered the unfamiliar building and then shrugged as I randomly turned left. Apparently it was the right way to go because it led me right to a set of stairs and a sign saying that the residents lived on floor five. I cheered internally as I began to step onto the stairs.

"Hey! Do you have an appointment?" Two guys with lab coats on stopped me before I could start up.

I sighed in frustration before turning around to stare at them. "Yes," I lied.

One of the males narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What's your name then?"

"Uh um…uh," I muttered, distracted. All I could think about was the fact that Bella was only five floors away from me, not to mention there was a possibility that she remembered me (!), and that these guys were stupid enough to try to keep me from seeing her.

The second male softened his stern expression. "Aw let the guy go, Steve. He can't even remember his own name." He looked at me with pity. "Continue, sir." He waved towards the stairs. "And good luck with that memory loss!"

I blinked. "Oh um right. Yeah. Thank you!" I ran up the steps before they could change their minds.

Once I landed on the fifth floor, I went up to the first person I saw.

"Hey, what's your name?" I smiled politely.

"I'm Tom." He grinned back.

"Listen, Tom, do you know where Isabella Swan is? I really need to see her. It's kind of an emergency and it would be _really_ great if you could point me to the direction of where she is at right no—"

"Hi, I'm Tom!" He held out a hand for me to shake.

I looked at him strangely, but shook his hand nonetheless. "Yeah, nice to meet you. But back to Bella. I really want to talk to her but I don't where she is so if you could tell me that would be grea—"

"Hi! I'm Tom."

I growled, getting annoyed. "Yes, yes. I know what you're name is. Now can you or can you not tell me where Bella is? Because—" But before I could finish, someone grabbed my arm and started tugging.

"Come on, Edward," Martha urged. "Bella is this way."

I sighed in relief and began to follow her. At least someone here wants to help. Martha led me down tons of hallways and doors before we came to a stop in front of a brown, wooden door.

"Alright. Bella's in there. Go get 'em, Tiger." Martha nudged me. "I'll just go and give you two some privacy." I rolled my eyes as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. I'm not sure, but I think I could find myself liking this girl.

As she walked away I took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth. If Bella does in fact know who I am then I'll do everything in my power to keep us together. If she doesn't remember me…then I'll have to finally move on, no matter how hard it is.

I gripped the cold door knob and opened the door. I was surprised to see that it was unlocked. I glanced inside to see Bella obliviously writing in a notebook as she laid across her bed. Beautiful. I cleared my throat to get her attention and smiled nervously when she glanced at me in surprise.

"Isabella Swan," I started, staring intensely at her. "Do you have any idea of who I am?"

**

* * *

There you go! And I have some very exciting news! Tomorrow is my birthday! Yes, as of tomorrow I am 15 years old! Yay. Haha. So didja like the cliffie? ** **No? Well review and** **I'll send you a sneak preview so you can get an idea of what happens next :D **

**So for my birthday may I ask for you guys to take a few seconds to leave a review? It would mean a lot and twenty reviews for this chapter would be an awesome birthday present =D**

**Ooh interesting fact: Exactly a year ago, I posted up Chapter 13 which is the video chapter. Ahh Bella and Edward have come so far in a year…**

**As per family tradition, for my bday my family and I are off to the beach! So unfortunately I won't be able to update for awhile :( but I'll make it worth the wait.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Review!**

**Have a great day!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	31. Together Again

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update, last week was craazzyyy. But Chapter 31 is here! A huge thanks to my reviewers—toxicrose124, Rizz0, PurpleChameleon, RosesFromDrew, JustPressPlay, xXxBellaXEdwardxXx, rrswimmer, Ieva96, roxy43221, o, NOVELTYgirl, elyse.s2, samantha-bluegurl09, Flora73, JelyyfishTramper, Vianey, NeverEverLand Girl, bookluva98, and Twilighter930 (happy belated bday :D)—for taking the time to review! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven. _  
Tryon Edwards

**

* * *

Bella Pov**

_Martha wasn't in Painting class today. I wonder why. Andy didn't say anything until I asked him if he knew where Martha was. He just said that she must be busy doing something else. I hope she has a good excuse for not being in class. She'll get in a lot of trouble and lose privileges if she just skipped. Hopefully, she shows up for my English class because the students are taking a test today and—_

I stopped writing in my diary as I heard my bedroom door open. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. Martha is the only one I knew who would barge into my room without knocking. I kept my eyes on my diary and pretended to keep on writing. I was ignoring her for telling Andy why she was skipping class and not me. But my head involuntarily snapped up when I heard a throat clear. That didn't sound like Martha…my eyes widened in disbelief and my mouth dropped in shock.

"Isabella Swan, do you have any idea of who I am?" I distantly heard him say but the words didn't quite register with my frozen state.

"D-Dream Guy," I managed to stutter out. The guy I've dreamed about for countless nights was standing in my bedroom, but he looked…different. Sure the man had bronze hair, green eyes, and the exact facial features as Dream Guy, but this guy's bronze-hair was even more disheveled than usual and his green eyes were not brilliant but instead looked…empty? I frowned. He looked like he hasn't had a good night sleep in months. What is he doing here? Was I dreaming? If so, then I wanted my Dream Guy, not this imposter. I wanted happy, nice Dream guy not this sad, empty guy. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. Okay, that hurt, but at least I knew I was awake. I looked back at the stranger. Why did he look so much like Dream Guy? And why did he look so defeated and confused and is that disappointment I see? The knowledge that I had somehow caused this man to be disappointed in me caused a jolt of pain to shoot though me. Once the weird pain had faded slightly, I had this insane urge to walk over to the man and make him smile his crooked grin.

The Dream Guy Imposter cleared his throat again. "Uh, no, I'm not…Dream Guy," The guy who-is-not-Dream-Guy-but-looks-just-like-him said. "I'm Edward."

And for some reason that name sparked something in me…something familiar. "Edward," I tested out, the name falling off my lips naturally like I've said his name a thousand times before. "Edward Mas—"

The guy perked up and suddenly looked very excited. "Yes, yes," He took an eager step forward, his eyes burning with hope. "Go on," he prompted. "Edward…?" he trailed off, gesturing with his hands for me to fill in the blank.

But I couldn't continue. I didn't know where the 'Mas—' had come from. I had just said it without any conscious thought. But he was looking at me with such desperate hope that I had to at least try. I closed my eyes and searched my mind. _Edward…Edward…Edward._ Where have I heard his name before? In a book? On T.V.? On the radio? No, none of those fit. His name was so familiar like…like I've met him before. I opened my eyes in shock. Yes! Yes, that was it. I have met him before. It was clear now. His name sounded so familiar because I've met him briefly, but had forgotten him the day after. I smiled in relief. It was all crystal clear now. But wait, what was it that he wanted me to do again? Figure out his last name? I narrowed my eyes in concentration. _Edward. Edward what? What is his last name?_ I sighed heavily with disappointment when I came up with no answer. "I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely, turning back to face Edward. "It's on the tip of my tongue but I just can't…" I trailed off. I've never understood the expression 'on the tip of my tongue' until now. I could fell the piece of information right there, within my grasp, but there was like a wall blocking me from retrieving the information I desperately wanted.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward murmured in reassurance, looking towards the ground as if to hide his defeated expression.

I bit my lip as I silently stood up from my bed. I walked over to where Edward was standing. If he heard my moments he didn't show it. When I reached him, I hesitantly touched the side of his face. I gasped as I felt a jolt shoot through my arm when we touched.

Edward lifted his face and smiled slightly at me. "Bella," he sighed reverently as he cupped my cheek.

My breath caught before I slowly exhaled. "Edward," I repeated in the same dreamlike tone as our eyes traced each other's features. I've drawn Edward's face multiple times and I've dreamed about him every night, but he was so much more beautiful up-close in real life. It was so surreal to realize that Dream Guy was an actual person. Or was he? What if this was a dream? Oh god, I don't think I could bear it if I woke up and Dream Guy—no, Edward—was not in my room.

Edward dropped his hand from my cheek and I felt a rush of disappointment at the loss of contact. "Bella, is this a dream? Are you really here?" Edward asked, his eyes alight with hope and disbelief.

I reached out and intertwined our hands because I couldn't bear standing so close to him without some sort of physical contact. I smiled when another tingle shot through me as I squeezed his strong hand. "I was just thinking that. But no, I think we are both real. I mean, I pinched myself earlier and it hurt." I shrugged.

Edward smiled as he pinched himself with his free hand. He nodded happily after a moment. "Yup. That hurt."

I laughed. "Okay so we are both real and we are both here."

Edward grinned hugely. "I'm so happy that I'm really here with you," he said sincerely. I smiled and blushed. "Beautiful," he murmured fondly, staring at my heated cheeks which only made me blush harder.

"Well, I'm really happy you're here, too, Edward," I paused. "And I want to show you something if you don't mind." I added hesitantly, a plan forming inside my head.

"Of course I don't mind. Show me anything," Edward said eagerly, leaning forward.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

This is one of the happiest days of my life. After two miserable months I was finally here; here in Bella's bedroom, here _with_ Bella. I was seeing Bella, touching Bella, watching Bella blush, hearing her speak, listening to her musical laugh, talking to her, joking with her, being with her.

_It was pure heaven._

And who cares what Emmett or anyone else might think. If they want me to stay away from Bella then they could go screw themselves because there was no way in hell I could ever leave Bella. Especially since it seemed like Bella actually _likes_ me. I grinned happily as I stared at the love of my life rummaging through her desk drawers. She asked me if it was okay if she showed me something. Ha! She was so hesitant and shy as if she thought I was actually going to say no. Please. She could show me a giant pimple on her back and I would still love her just the same.

"Aha," I heard Bella mutter. "I found it." She stood up and turned to face me. She smiled shyly as she held up a blue book of some sort. She walked over to where I was standing and handed it to me. I grinned reassuringly at Bella who looked extremely nervous and slightly green as I grabbed the book from her. I studied the cover. Funny, it didn't have an author or title. What book was it?

"Open it," I heard Bella whisper.

I did as she said and gasped at the first page. It wasn't a published book, it was a sketchbook. _Bella's_ sketchbook. And on the first page there was a drawing of me. I traced the lines of the sketch in disbelief. It was so realistic; she had captured every detail of my face. I flipped to the next page and was greeted by another picture of me. Still in shock, I thumbed through the whole book. I glanced at least thirty drawings, all of me. Some had color, some didn't. Some were just my face, others were my whole body. But every single drawing was amazing. When I finished, I looked at Bella, my eyes wide with disbelief and shock.

Bella shuffled her feet awkwardly as I continued to stay silent. "I know they aren't good or anything…I was in a rush when I was drawing some of them."

I didn't think it was possible, but my eyes widened even more. How could she think that her drawings were anything short of spectacular? "No, Bella," I hurried to reassure. "These are fantastic. I mean, woah. I never knew you were such an artist," I said truthfully.

Ah, there we go again. I could never get tired of seeing her blush. Bella looked shyly at me with her big, brown eyes that I had missed so much. "They are just sketches, really," she murmured modestly, still blushing.

I smiled. She was so adorable. "Well, regardless, they are wonderful." I looked back at the book. What did this mean? Was Martha right? Did Bella really remember me?

"Edward," Bella's voice captured my attention. I saw Bella take in a nervous breath before speaking further. "I may not know your last name or really anything about you, but I dream about you every single night. I draw you almost every day. Why? Why do you seem so familiar? Why do I feel like hugging you and never letting go? Why do I feel like I could tell you anything? Why do I feel so safe with you? Why do I feel like I've seen you before?" Bella interrogated, her desperate eyes begging for answers.

I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair. "I uh I-I…" I shook my head. I had no idea how to respond. She remembered me, at least slightly. But still it was something. And now she wanted to know how she knew me. What was I supposed to say? _Oh, hey, Bella. Yeah, the reason you know me is because I'm your ex-fiancé and we were together for more than a year or so. Oh, and I love you so much and I've been miserable without you. Please take me back._ Yeah, _that_ would go over well.

"Edward?" Bella prompted when I didn't answer her.

I sighed and decided to be honest with her. "That diary you always write in?" I pointed towards her bed and Bella followed my finger to her diary that was laying open. "Your diary, or at least your old one, used to have _a lot_ of stuff about me."

Bella widened her brown eyes. "You mean I've met you before?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes, Bella." I nodded. "You've met me before." I chuckled humorlessly. Understatement of the century.

"B-But I don't…I-I…When?" Bella stammered.

"Um we met about a year and a few months ago. We dated for a whole year before I proposed to you," I explained slowly and nervously, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"P-P-Propose?" Bella stuttered, looking at her vacant ring finger in disbelief.

"Uh yeah," I said lamely, gnawing at my bottom lip.

"Wha-? B-But…ugh!" Bella threw her hands up in exasperation. "I don't know any of this."

I gulped. "I know. I know you don't remember any of this. This must be a shock to you. I should have said it better. I'm probably overwhelming you and I'm so—"

"Edward." Bella cut off my rant by putting her hands on my shoulders and studying me seriously. "What happened? Why aren't we together anymore?"

I closed my eyes in defeat. "Bella, you erased me from your memories." I opened my eyes to look at her shocked face staring up at me. "You purposely forgot about me and left me because you thought that you were holding me back from having a full and happy life. But you were wrong. I'm only happy when I'm with you and my life is empty without you in it. Bella, you're the girl of my dreams and I can't live without you anymore," I told her honestly, my eyes burning with emotion.

"Oh, Edward." Bella intertwined both of our hands and held on tightly. "You say I'm the girl of my dreams, but literally and figuratively you're the man of mine," Bella paused. "But really I should be shoving you out this door."

I was frozen with grief. "You want me to leave?" I asked, crestfallen.

Bella's eyes widened before she shook her head. "No! God, no. That came out wrong. What I mean is that from my perspective, I just met you ten minutes ago when you came barging into my room—without knocking, may I add. Then you start telling me that we've dated for a year and that you are my ex-fiancé? Honestly, I shouldn't believe a word you're saying."

I bit my lip to keep a sob from coming out. She didn't believe me. This was it. She was going to tell me to leave and never come back.

But Bella stepped closer to me and freed one of her hands from my grasp so that she could cup my face gently. "But Edward, for some wild reason, I trust you. I trust you because what you're saying makes total sense to me. Everything you just said clicked with some part of my brain. It makes sense. Being here with _you_ makes sense. Standing right in front of you, touching you, feels so right. And I can honestly say that I've missed you, Edward. I know that makes no sense because I didn't even know you were a real person before now, but I did miss you. These past weeks I felt—this sounds so cheesy—but I felt incomplete, like I was missing something. I know this because I've written "why do I feel so lonely and sad all the time?" in my diary every day. Standing here with you, I'm certain that you are the something I've been missing. And I don't want to live a life without you in it anymore." Bella said sincerely.

"Oh, Bella," I murmured reverently. "Bella, Bella, Bella." I traced her eyebrows, her deep eyes, the slope of her nose, her plump lips, and the soft line of her chin, rememorizing her beauty with the gentle touch of my fingertips. "We don't have to live without each other anymore, I promise," I whispered to her, gazing into her warm, brown eyes.

Bella smiled. God, I've missed her smile so much. "I'm happy, Edward. I'm actually happy. I can't remember the last time I've felt like this. I mean, I've been content living here but never really _happy_. But I'm so happy now." Bella small finger traced my features like I did to her. I closed my eyes contently as her fingers softly roamed my face. I've missed her gentle touch. I breathed in deeply. I've missed her sweet distinct scent. I've missed _her_.

"Bella," I exhaled before opening my eyes to meet hers. "Would it be too forward of me to hug you?" I questioned, the sudden need to hold her in my arms consuming me.

Bella's face softened, but she didn't say anything. She just opened her arms in invitation and I immediately stepped forward into her warm embrace. I sighed in sweet relief as our arms wrapped around each other's body and we both held on tightly. I closed my eyes in pleasurable disbelief. This was actually happening. I was holding Bella in my arms again, but this time I vowed to never let her go.

"Edward," Bella murmured sweetly as she buried her head into my chest. I smiled again. A real, sincere, happy smile. I shook my head in amazement. I haven't produced a real smile in two months. As I dug my head into Bella's soft hair I decided to add this day to my list. Even though this morning was completely crappy because I had thought that Bella had a new boyfriend, being here with her now made it all better. So today is now on my list of my favorite days. Others in the list include: the day I met Bella, Bella and I's first date, the day Bella agreed to be my girlfriend, the first time Bella told me she loved me in her sleep, the first time Bella told me she loved me while she was awake, and the day Bella agreed to marry me. Needless to say, my least favorite day was the day after our 50th date when Bella broke up with me. And the following two months were pure hell.

"Edward?" Bella's winching face broke my chain of thoughts.

I widened my eyes as I realized that when I had thought about our time apart I had unconsciously squeezed Bella very tightly. I loosened my hold quickly. "Sorry," I murmured sheepishly, my ears turning pink.

Bella smiled softly. "No problem."

I grinned goofily back and pulled her closer to me—gently this time—and sighed contently as she squeezed my torso. Yup, this is definitely going on my Favorite Days list.

**

* * *

Bella Pov**

I never wanted to let go, I thought as I squeezed Edward tighter into my grasp. I meant what I said to Edward earlier. This was crazy. I was hugging a complete stranger! But I couldn't find it in me to pull away. I felt so safe and secure in his embrace. The hug was comfortable and familiar and _right_. It was like I've hugged him a thousand times before. And damn did I want to hug him a thousand more times.

After a few seconds, minutes, hours, or maybe even days later—who knows? who cares?—Edward pulled away, but he didn't go far. With our arms still around each other, Edward rested his forehead against mine. I smiled. I liked this position much better; I could freely study his perfect face. I gazed into Edward's bright, green eyes happily. Just ten minutes ago, Edward's emerald eyes had been empty and lifeless, but now they shone brightly. It warmed me to think that I had something to do with the happy twinkle in his eyes. Edward gazed fondly back at me with his aforementioned eyes full of emotion—disbelief, happiness, longing, hope, and warm affection. All of a sudden, though, I saw his stare flicker to my lips. I unconsciously licked them and my own gaze involuntarily dropped to Edward's plump lips.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, still staring transfixed at my lips.

"Yes?" I answered also in a whisper.

"Would it be too forward of me to kiss you?" he asked.

I smiled and tilted my head upwards. I've dreamed about kissing Edward countless times, but I was still full of anticipation at the thought of kissing him for real. Edward smiled at me as he slowly—

"Bella!" The door flung open.

Both Edward and I sighed as I rested my head on Edward's shoulder so he wouldn't see the disappointment written on my face as Martha entered the room—I told you she doesn't knock.

"Martha," I heard Edward say shortly as he turned around to face the front of the room.

My head snapped up as I glanced between Martha and Edward in confusion. "You two know each other?" I questioned curiously.

Martha grinned. "Or course, Bella. Edward and I are_ best_ friends, aren't we, Eddie?" Martha stared mischievously at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes in amusement and annoyance. "Oh, yeah, the best of friends, _Mary._" Edward smirked.

Martha put her one hand on her hip indignantly. "It's Martha, not Mary," she huffed.

"And it's Edward, not Eddie," Edward answered simply.

"Whatever."

Martha and Edward both rolled their green eyes at the same time and I giggled at their exchange.

Edward face softened and he smiled at the sound of my laughter. He leaned down to kiss my forehead and I blushed.

"Awww." Martha drew a heart in the air with her pointer finger. I blushed harder, but Edward grinned in response. "You look a lot happier, Edward," Martha observed pleasantly.

"All because of Bella." Edward pecked my forehead again. I smiled stupidly at that and—and yup, you guessed it—I blushed. "I love your blush," Edward whispered in my ear.

I shivered but not from the cold and grinned up at him.

"You're welcome." Martha's smug tone caused Edward and I to break eye contact as we turned our attention back to our guest.

"You're welcome for what?" I questioned in confusion.

"I was the one who brought Edward here, that's why I wasn't in class today," Martha explained.

"She's right," Edward agreed reluctantly. "Thank you, Martha. I owe you quite literally my life." He glanced warmly at me when he said 'life'.

"It was nothing." Martha dismissed with a wave of her hand, though she looked pleased with herself.

"No, Martha," I disagreed, "if you got Edward to come here then I owe you one. Tell you what, I promise that I'll get you and Andy together by the end of the month." I winked at her.

Martha smiled in delight. "Awesome."

Edward raised a curious eyebrow. "You like _Andy_?" Edward spat out his name.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What did Edward have against Andy?

"Yes, I do." Martha glared at him. "He's a great guy."

Edward pursed his lips in distaste, but wisely chose to not respond.

"So uh Martha do you need anything?" I hurriedly changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that Break is over and that class is starting soon." Martha glanced at her watch.

"Oh," I replied, disappointment evident in my voice; I wanted to spend more time with Edward.

"Yeah…" Martha wringed her hands awkwardly. "Well, I leave you two to say goodbye and stuff." She gave us a quick wave and left in a rush.

Brushing off my confusion at her sudden departure, I turned to face Edward's crestfallen face.

"Please don't go," Edward begged desperately, his green eyes imploring.

I hesitated. "But if I don't go to class, I'll get in a lot of trouble…," I trailed off.

"No, please." Edward's face shone with vulnerability. "I can't bear to see you walk away from me again."

My expression softened as his words registered. I immediately stepped forward and hugged him in reassurance.

He hugged me back tightly. "I can't let you leave. I'll never forgive myself if you left again. Please stay," he pleaded urgently in my ear.

A wave of emotion flooded through me at his words and I had the startling realization that my previous actions had _broken_ him. Tears sprung in my eyes and I hurried to reassure him. "I'm here, Edward. I'm not leaving, I promise."

Edward didn't seem to hear me and I felt tears slip down my cheeks as I felt a sob wrack through his body.

"Don't leave," he whimpered.

"I won't. Never again."

"Don't leave."

"Never again, I promise."

We continued this exchange for a while until Edward calmed down. He pulled away from me and shyly looked at the floor. His ears turned a fiery pink. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I lost control. Just the thought of you leaving…," he trailed off.

I wiped away my remaining tears before cupping Edward's chin and probing him to look at me. I smiled reassuringly at him when our eyes made contact. "It's okay, Edward. No worries."

Edward nodded and grinned slightly.

I winched when Edward's grip tightened on my shoulders. I reached for his hands, pulled them away from my shoulders, and instead held them in my own hands. "I meant what I said, Edward. I'm not leaving you." I frowned as I saw Edward look away and not reply. He didn't believe me. "Hey, let's go somewhere. Martha and Andy will cover for me." I changed the subject.

Edward's eyes narrowed when I mentioned Andy's name, but he nodded nonetheless. "Okay, let's go."

So with Edward holding tightly to my hand we snuck out of the building and entered the parking lot.

"Bella? Do you think you can point out my car?" Edward asked, raising one eyebrow expectantly.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. How would I know what car he drives? Then realization dawned on me. Edward wanted to see if I could search through past memories and remember a car that I've probably been in many times before. Doubtful, I studied all the cars in the parking lot—thankfully; it was a rather small lot. I passed through many different shaped and colored cars, but no car sparked something in me. Until…I spotted a silver Volvo in between a black Hummer and a red Suburban. I walked towards it to study it better. Something about the car was familiar. Not just the car, but the brown dices hanging from the interior mirror, the black leather seats, the tiny scratch on the rearview mirror, the license plate, the bumper sticker of the Chicago skyline, and all the other small things that made this Volvo different from any other Volvo clicked with some part of my mind. I've seen this car before, I was sure of it.

"This is it," I said confidently, turning to face Edward who had followed me.

Edward smiled brightly and proudly at me. "Correct," he confirmed, sounding impressed.

I grinned back, happy that I was right.

Edward walked around and opened the car door for me. He gestured for me to go inside and closed the door for me when I was sitting comfortably in the passenger seat. He was so sweet. Edward got into the driver seat and before I knew it we were on the road.

I smiled as Edward steered with one hand and held my hand with the other. When we were about five minutes away from my old home, our peaceful silence was interrupted by the blaring of a cell phone that I assumed to be Edward's. I narrowed my eyes as I watched Edward grab his phone from his pocket. Driving while talking on the cell phone was greatly frowned upon and Charlie would have given him a ticket had he been here.

"This will be quick, I promise," Edward reassured, seeming to read my thoughts. "It's just Alice," he added, glancing at the screen. Without waiting for a response, he flipped his phone open.

Alice was talking so loudly that I could hear her from three feet away. "Edward Masen! Where the hell are you? I've been so nice, Edward, especially after just you ran out of the hospital yesterday without so much as a goodbye. I wanted to march over to your house and demand answers, but everyone was like 'no, give him time' and 'he needs to be alone'. So I was nice and left you alone and this is how you repay me? I came to your house and it's empty. Empty! Do you know what time it is? It's time for Tyler's lesson and you're not here! You personally told Tyler and I quote 'the only way I will ever miss a piano lesson with you, Tyler, is if there was some huge emergency'. Well where is the emergency, huh, Edward? I don't see your house burning down. Gah. How could you do this? Just up and disappear like this. Tyler is so worried; he thinks something happened to you. You better have a good explanation because so help me—"

"Alice!" Edward cut off Alice's angry rant. "I'm sorry. I was…uh…busy." Edward winched, seeming to realize that what he had just said would not help his cause. I leaned across the console so that I could more clearly hear Alice's response.

"Oh, I get it now. You were_ busy. _Okay, duh, that makes sense. How silly of me to think otherwise," Alice said sarcastically. "You broke your promise to Tyler, Edward. How could you?"

"Alice," Edward sighed, "I didn't plan this. It just happened."

"Well, tell me this, Edward, what happened? What are you _so_ busy with? This_ better_ be good."

I decided that it was time I cut in. "He was with me, Alice," I said, stretching myself across the console so that I could speak into the phone.

"Bella? Is that you?" Alice gasped in surprise. "Edward Masen! What are you doing with Bella? When Emmett hears about this—"

"Uh, got to go Alice, bye!" Edward hung up hurriedly. I glanced at him in confusion. "You shouldn't have said anything," was all he said.

"And why not?" I questioned defensively, crossing my arms across my chest.

He sighed. "It's a long story." But before I could insist that he explain, he was already pulling into a driveway. I furrowed my eyebrows. I had assumed that we were going to Charlie's home. I stared at the red two-story brick house in bewilderment.

"This is your house, isn't it?" I asked suddenly, studying the building more closely. I've been here before. I don't know how I knew that, but I did, and I was certain that it looked so familiar because I've been here with Edward tons of times.

"Yes," Edward confirmed, smiling happily at me before leaving his seat and running around the car to open my door for me. I blushed at his sweet attention and stepped out of the car. Edward led me by his hand through his front door, past his kitchen, and into what I assumed to be his living room. I gasped as I took in the scene before me. The white couches, the tan walls, the simple wall decorations, the coffee table, the DVD shelf…and the broken TV. The TV screen was cracked and there was some glass visible on the floor on top of the cream carpet. It was like someone had thrown something at it…or had punched it. I glanced at Edward's hand in shock. On the back of his right hand, his knuckles were slightly swollen and bruised.

Edward cursed. "I forgot about the damn TV." He looked apologetically at me. "I'm sorry, please excuse the mess. It's usually a lot cleaner than this."

I widened my eyes in disbelief. "Edward, I don't care about the mess." I looked incredulously at him. I hurriedly picked up his right hand and brought it to my face to study it more closely; I was horrified to see tiny cuts along his knuckles from the glass that I hadn't seen before. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? We should get this bandaged. Do you have a first-aid kit? I'll go get it. Stay here and I'll—"

"Bella." Edward laughed as he gently pulled his hand away from my grasp. "It's fine, really. It doesn't hurt at all. Honestly, I didn't even realize I was injured until now."

I pursed my lips dubiously. "Regardless, we don't want those cuts to get infected, now do we? So about that first-aid kit…?" I trailed off, looking at him expectantly.

"Look, Bella, I appreciate the thought, but really it's just a few small cuts." Edward smiled reassuringly. I opened my mouth to protest but he continued before I could. "_But_ I'll get Carlisle to look at it if that'll make you feel better," he compromised.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly. "Now are you planning on telling me why you punched the TV?" I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Edward sighed like that was the least thing he wanted to do, but he nodded slightly nonetheless. He walked towards one of the white couches and gestured for me to follow him. I did and made a move to sit on the other side of the couch before Edward's pleading face stopped me.

"Sit next to me please?" he begged as if I could say no. He patted the spot to his left. "After all these months, I need to have you near me."

I smiled and nodded, hurrying to sit next him. I snuggled up to his side and rested my head on his shoulder. I imagined Edward was smiling as he put his arm around me and pecked the top of my head. We sat there for at least ten minutes, communicating only with gentle touches and soft caresses.

I heard Edward sigh suddenly. "I don't know where to start," he murmured.

I pulled away so that I could see him clearly. "Start at the beginning," I suggested.

Edward nodded slowly as he ran a hand through his bronze hair nervously. "Okay, we started dating on April 24th of last year. We went on dates and spent practically every day together. It was perfect…" Edward sighed wistfully. "I loved you and you loved me. Sure we had a few bumps along the road, but I wouldn't change that year for anything. On our one year anniversary, we went out for our 50th date. We had dinner and danced and it was wonderful. By the end of the night I had proposed and you said yes. But then the next day you broke up with me." He closed his eyes as if just the very memory pained him. "I already told you why. You thought you were doing what was best for me. You were wrong, Bella. For the next three weeks, I lived in agony. I just stayed in my room, only getting up to use the bathroom or eat pizza. I didn't shower or anything like that and I refused to talk to anyone. All I thought about was you. I was miserable, no depressed, no imagine the pain of seeing your dear puppy get run over by a truck. Now take that kind of pain and times it by a thousand. That's how I felt. It was torture. I cried myself to sleep every night. The only time I was even slightly content was in my dreams. You say that you dreamed about me every night, Bella. I dreamt of you every night also. When I woke and realized that you weren't there and that you would never be with me again, I broke down. Those dreams reminded me that you were gone and I could never be with you again. Your smile in the dreams, your touch, your kiss, your laughter tortured me night after night. But I would have never wished those dreams away because no matter the pain they caused when they were over, I could still see you. I could talk to you in those dreams. I could kiss you. I could touch you.

After three weeks, Alice and Rose broke into my house and talked to me. I was very close with your family. Rose and Alice told me that even though you and I were apart, they still cared about me. They wanted to help me. I told them that I was beyond help, but in hindsight I can honestly say that I was wrong. From that day on, they made sure that I always had a clean house, decent food to eat, and they did everything in their power to keep my mind off of you. I owe them so much. Though, of course, it didn't work. I still thought of you constantly. What you were doing, if you'd made any new friends, if you were happy, if you had a new boyfriend…" Edward shuddered at the last thought.

"Every day, Alice and Rose came over, I taught Tyler some piano, and we hung out. On the weekends, I saw everyone else and hung out with them. I faked a smile for everyone and pretended that I was happy. But I wasn't happy, Bella. I was miserable. Fortunately and unfortunately, the dreams continued and I still cried practically every day. It was two months of pure agony. Without you in my life, everything just turned dark and empty. I missed you so much, more than you can ever comprehend. I knew that I would not see you again. Before you broke up with me, you made Emmett promise that you would never 'meet' me ever again. You were afraid that if you saw me you would no doubt fall in love with me and you didn't want that to happen. That's why Alice got so frazzled when she heard you were with me. They each knew that you didn't want to see me ever again and they are determined to respect your decision even if they didn't agree with it.

Two months later, I received a call from Alice. She told me you were in the hospital. I'm sure you know what happened because I assume you wrote it down in your diary so I'll skip the details of how you got there. When I heard the news, I obviously rushed to the hospital. I was so scared. I don't remember a time that I have been so full of fear. I thought you were going to die. It wasn't until I arrived at the hospital and talked to Alice, Emmett, and Rose that I realized that you would be fine. I begged them to let me see you and they only agreed because you were asleep so you wouldn't see me. They said I only had five minutes, but I only stayed for about three because Andy and Martha came in. Andy lied, though I didn't know he was lying at the time, by telling me that he was your boyfriend. I was horrified and I ran out of the hospital and drove home. I couldn't believe it. The thought of you kissing another man, of loving another man, literally made me vomit. I guess I took out my misery and raw jealously out on the TV. The next day, I was back to square one. Any progress I made with Alice's and Rose's help disappeared. I was back to pure agony. But in the morning, I got a visit from Martha. She told me that Andy wasn't your boyfriend and she knew that you drew pictures of me. She said that on some level you remembered me. So of course I had to see for myself if you really did have an idea of whether I existed or not. I drove Martha and I to the Facility and…well, you know the rest."

I stared at him with my mouth literally hanging open. It was so much to process. I now knew why Edward disliked Andy and why Martha claimed to be the one who got us together. And I realized that I was right when I said earlier that I had broken him. "Oh god," I whispered, horrified.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward concerned eyes met mine as he lifted his hand up to wipe away my tears—I started crying halfway through Edward's story.

I jerked away from him, disgusted by the fact that _he _was trying to comfort _me_. I saw Edward's face fill up with hurt and I choked back a sob. I was so awful. Why was I continuously hurting him?

"Bella?" I winched when he reached out to touch me again. He looked crestfallen at my rejection.

"You should hate me," I whispered as an explanation.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"You should hate me," I repeated, more firmly. "You should. I hate myself." I didn't look at him. I didn't deserve to.

"Bella, please don't say that. I don't hate you. Nor should you hate yourself," Edward said firmly.

I looked away from the wall I was previously studying tostare at him in disbelief. "How do you not hate me? I put you through hell, Edward. I made you miserable. I hurt you so much. Why are you even here?" I questioned, searching his face for any sign of disgust or hatred. I found none.

Edward looked away from my scrutiny. "You're right," he whispered while he stared intently at the carpet.

Though I told him he should hate me, it still felt like he punched me in the gut when he agreed. More tears sprung to my eyes but I nodded—forgetting that he couldn't see me—to show him that I understood. I deserved to be hated.

"Please?" Edward turned back to face me and held out a hand. I bit my lip to keep myself from wailing. He was actually begging me to allow him to touch me. What have I done to him?

I immediately grabbed his outstretched hand and intertwined our fingers. I was confused, though. If he hated me, then why did he want to hold hands?

"Bella," Edward sighed my name, "I tried to hate you. I tried so hard. But I can't hate you. I can't. I'm not capable of hating you…I love you."

I shook my head. He was making this worse. "Don't you see? I don't deserve your love. What I deserve is your hate," I insisted.

"I don't hate you," Edward repeated firmly. "I love you."

I looked into his green eyes and I realized he was telling the truth. His eyes were filled with love and sorrow. I was disgusted with myself. I hated myself. How could I have caused such a sweet guy like him to feel such pain?

I shook my head. "I don't understand. How do you still love me? After all I did to you, how can you even stand to be in the same room as me?" I asked him, tears falling down my face like a waterfall.

"I admit, Bella, that hell yeah I was angry at you. But I never once stopped loving you. I forgave you a long time ago," Edward replied, his voice ringing with sincerity.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness!" I practically screamed. "Scream at me! Tell me what an awful person I am! Tell me you hate me! Tell me that you can't stand the sight of me! Tell me that you will never forgive me for hurting you!" I was hysterical. "Tell me that—"

Edward's hug cut me off. I tried to shove him off but he wouldn't budge. Why was he hugging me? Wasn't he listening to a word I was saying? I didn't deserve to touch him. I pushed and I pushed, but he wouldn't let go of me. Finally, when I was exhausted from my efforts, I let him hug me, defeated. But he should know that with every whispered reassurance, with every pat to my back, with every squeeze, he was making me hate myself even more. I cried into his shoulder. I was revolting. Why was he still here?

"Hate me," I begged desperately against his shirt.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Hate me."

"I love you."

"Hate me."

"I love you.

"Dammit! Hate me!" I punched him.

"I will always love you." He kissed my forehead.

I said no more, defeated once again. I kept crying, though. I cried because I hurt him. I cried because he loved someone as stupid and selfish as me. I cried because no matter what I did, I could never make up for the agony I put him through.

After minutes of my sobbing, I slowly calmed down. "I'm sorry." I sniffled pathetically. "For breaking down like that," I added at his confused look. "I was just a little…overwhelmed, I guess." I shrugged apologetically and blushed in embarrassment. He probably thought I was a hysterical freak.

He smiled empathetically. "Completely understandable, Bella. That was _a lot_ of information to take in at once," he assured me softly. "And plus, we are even now." he added, grinning slightly.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion before realization dawned on me. He was referring to earlier today when he cried a few tears himself because he didn't want me to leave. I sighed. This was an emotional day for both of us.

Edward placed his palm against his cheek and his concerned face told me he didn't like the sound of my heavy sigh. I placed my hand on top of his, silently telling him not to worry. For a few minutes, we gazed at each other intensely, drinking each other in. We both couldn't believe that we were actually together. All of our problems and negative emotions faded away as we memorized the other's features again until it was just Bella and Edward. But everything came rushing back when my stare flickered to Edward's shirt where I saw a dark, wet stain on his shirt from my tears. Edward followed my gaze and shrugged, telling me that it was nothing.

I almost smiled at how we easily we could communicate without words, but my lips were incapable of forming a smile. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I apologized sincerely, though I knew I could apologize a thousand times and still never deserve his forgiveness.

Edward knew immediately that I wasn't talking about the shirt. I was talking about the crap I put him through the last two months. "I know, Bella. I know. I accept your apology," Edward murmured.

I bit my lip to keep me from saying anything I would regret later and took a deep breath. "For the record, you shouldn't accept any of my apologies."

"For the record, no matter what you say, I accept your apology." Edward shifted me so that we could face each other. "You have to understand, Bella. You didn't break up with me out of malice or because you purposely wanted to hurt me. You honestly thought that you were doing the right thing. You thought that by breaking up with me, you were helping me in the long run. You were wrong. You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, Bella."

"Some mistakes shouldn't be forgiven, Edward."

Edward sighed and shook his head like _I _was the one being difficult. "Fine. Let's compromise. I forgive you if you promise me something. Promise me that the next time you leave me you leave because it's the right thing for _you_. Never leave me because you think it would benefit _me_; living without you in no way benefits me."

I grimaced. "I know that now."

Edward smiled and cupped my chin. "So deal?" he questioned, his green eyes full of hope.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm a selfish person, Edward. I want to be with you, even though I don't deserve to be with you. But like I said, I'm selfish." I shrugged. "So yes, it's a deal." Edward grinned hugely and kissed my forehead. I smiled back at him.

"And Bella?" he added.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to understand that I love you," he said, his expression serious. "No matter what you do, I will _always_ love you."

I smiled at his words, knowing in my heart that he was telling the truth. "So you would still love me even if I crashed your Volvo and reduced it to nothing more than a piece of scrap metal?" I teased lightly.

Edward laughed, a beautiful sound filled with happiness and relief. "Even then." And just like that the tension in the room left and Edward and I snuggled close to each other once again. We didn't say anything because no words could describe how happy and relieved we both were that we were together again.

A couple of minutes later, though, Edward's phone once again broke the silence.

Edward sighed loudly and looked apologetically at me as he took his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Edward asked.

The person on the other line's response must have been straight to the point because seconds later Edward snapped his phone shut without saying goodbye.

He ran a hand through his bronze hair when I raised an eyebrow curiously. "That was Emmett," he explained. "He just said family meeting and then he hung up."

I bit my lip. This was bad. We never called a family meeting unless something was really serious. "Is someone hurt?" I asked anxiously.

Edward laughed humorlessly. "Bella, no one is hurt. They called a meeting to talk about _us_."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Us?"

Edward nodded grimly. "They don't want us together."

oOo

"Bella," Edward nudged me so that I would look at him. We were standing on the front porch of Emmett's and Rose's house—where all family meeting were held—and we were about to ring the doorbell. "Don't worry, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow at Edward. He was the one constantly running a hand through his hair and his eyes betrayed his true emotions—he was the one who was worried.

"Edward, everything is going to be fine." I smiled reassuringly. "We are grown adults. They can't make us do anything we don't want to do. And I don't want to stay away from you anymore."

Edward grinned with relief. "You're right. No matter what, we are going to stay together, right?"

I nodded. "Absolutely."

Edward kissed my forehead quickly in thanks before ringing the doorbell. Seconds later, Emmett opened the door and regarded us coldly. Well, not us. He didn't even spare me a glance. He just glared at Edward.

"Emmett, are you going to let us in?" I snapped, annoyed that he was still glaring at Edward.

Emmett finally glanced at me and smiled. "Hey, Bells. Good to see ya again." He hugged me like he wasn't just thinking about hurting Edward.

But he was my brother—my annoyingly protective brother, but my brother nonetheless—so I stiffly hugged him back.

"Come on in." He opened the door wider and motioned for us to come in. Well, he motioned me to come in. He ignored Edward.

I rolled my eyes at his childishness and grabbed Edward's hand so that we could go in together.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

Emmett, Bella, and I made our way to the dining room. When we entered we were greeted by the sight of our whole family gathered around the dark-wooden, rectangular table. Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Charlie sat on the left of the table while Carlisle sat across from Charlie and Esme sat next to him. Emmett went to sit at the head of the table farthest from the entrance of the room and Bella and I went to sit at the two empty seats between Esme and Emmett. I wisely let Bella have the seat next to her brother and I sat between her and Esme. I bit my lip anxiously as I studied each person in the room. Emmett, of course, had a grim expression on his face. Rose and Alice, though, looked positively elated. Jasper kept a blank face and Carlisle looked contemplative. Esme was smiling in delight while Charlie wore a stern expression. Bella was gnawing on her bottom lip and glancing worriedly around the room. I patted her knee in reassurance and she gave me a tight smile.

Surprisingly, I was relieved. Okay, so three out of seven people looked happy to see Bella and me together. And Carlisle and Jasper didn't look particularly disapproving. This was good. I was expectanting everyone to be angry.

"Okay," Emmett said quietly. I gulped. I take it back. This was bad, very bad. Emmett never says things quietly. I would rather have him yelling at me then have him speaking in such a quiet, serious tone. "I called this meeting because Edward is with Bella. We have all told him countless times that he was not to see Bella and what does he do? He goes and sees Bella." Emmett shook his head in disbelief.

"This is stupid," Bella growled. Everyone, including me, stared at her in surprise. "Edward and I are adults. _Adults._ So what? Are you guys going to have a meeting and then vote on whether you should allow Edward and me to be together? That's ridiculous. Nothing you guys say will stop us from being together if we want to be together," she said seriously. "I'm not a little kid anymore; it's time for you guys to realize that." She glared at Emmett and Charlie.

"Woah, Bells," Charlie held up his hands in surrender. "We know you are a grown lady. Have we not supported all of your decisions even though we haven't always agreed with them? Did we not support your choice to break up with Edward? Did we not accept your decision to move away? Honey, we want you to be happy, okay? We aren't here to tell you what you can or can't do. We simply want to know how this," he gestured towards Bella's and I's joined hands, "happened."

Everyone looked expectantly at me for an explanation and I sighed loudly before starting. "Yesterday, at the hospital, I was, as you all know, visiting Bella by myself. After about two minutes of seeing Bella's sleeping form, Andy and Martha came in. Andy said he was Bella's boyfriend, I ran out of the room—"

"Woah." Rose held a hand up to stop me from continuing. "Andy is Bella's _boyfriend_? You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"No," I shook my head. "He's not Bella's boyfriend. He was lying."

"Why?" Alice question, her blue eyes curious.

"He thinks he likes me." Bella shrugged. "I mean, he was probably just being overly protective."

"Still he didn't need to lie," I muttered bitterly. "_Anyway_, long story short, the next morning, Martha sneaks out and visits my house. She told me that Andy lied…and that Bella remembers me." I winched, waiting for their loud reactions, but none came. Everyone sat in shocked silence and then in unison they exploded.

"Impossible!"

"What?"

"Really?"

"It can't be true?"

"Yeah right."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not possible."

"There must be some mistake."

Everyone talked and blurted at questions at the same time. Soon, it became impossible to discern what each person was saying.

"You guys!" Bella exclaimed loudly. Reluctantly, everyone quieted down. "Let me explain. I wouldn't say that I remembered Edward exactly. Ever since the first day of living in the Facilities and possibly the first day after our break-up, I've dreamt of Edward. Of course, I didn't know I was dreaming about Edward, my ex-fiance. I thought that this guy that I was continuously dreaming about was someone my subconscious made up. In my head, I referred to him as Dream Guy. Every time I would wake up from a dream, I would write down the dream in my Dream Journal. All the dreams I've dreamt about were about Edward and I kissing, Edward and I hugging, Edward and I saying I love you. I thought at the time that the dreams were just my subconscious telling me that it was time to find a guy and settle down. And later, in my Paining class I would draw Edward slash Dream Guy and in my free time I would sketch Edward slash Dream Guy in my sketch book. Every time I woke up from a dream or after I thought about Dream Guy or when I was sketching him, I felt sad, just plain sad for no reason at all. And between all those times? I felt…lonely. I was surrounded by a bunch of people, but I felt lonely. I was never happy. I was content and I was satisfied, but never _happy_. The whole time I thought I was feeling all these negative feelings because my mind desperately wanted true love. I thought I was sad because I was missing out on being in love. But now I realize that I was sad because I was missing _Edward_, I just didn't know it," Bella explained.

"Wait," Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so you remember Edward on some subconscious level, but do you remember anything else?"

"That's the weird part," Bella answered. "Like earlier today if Edward were to ask me what type of car he drove, I would have no idea. But in the parking lot, when I saw his car, I just knew that it was his. I don't know how, but I did. And right now, I have no clue what we did on our 40th date, but if Edward were to tell me…" She gestured towards me expectantly.

"It was a sunny day so we went out to First Beach," I answered immediately.

"See? Now that he says it, it's like' duh, why didn't I think of that before' kind of thing. It clicks with some part of my brain. Now, I don't know anything about how brains work, but I'm betting to guess that if Edward lied to me about what we did on a given day, it would not click." She turned to face me. "So Edward, what did we do on our 14th date?"

I knew what she wanted me to do. "We went to the zoo," I lied easily.

"Nothing. Nothing clicked, nothing registered." Bella shook her head. "What did we really do?" she asked me as an afterthought.

"We went mini-golfing," I replied, smiling at the memory.

Bella nodded. "Now he's telling the truth." She smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Do you remember anything else about your 14th date?" Charlie leaned forward curiously.

Bella closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose in concentration. She shook her head after a minute of silence. "No. I know the memory is there somehow, but there's like a wall in my mind blocking the memory from me. I don't understand…"

Everyone in unison turned towards Carlisle for answers.

"Well," Carlisle smiled. "This is very good news. See, everyone thought that your memories were wiped out every night. Gone forever. But based on what you're saying, the memories were not lost. I'm not a neurosurgeon so the brain is really not my expertise, but I do have theory. See the MLT's, also known as the medical temporal lobe, has the hippocampal formation of perirhinal, entorhinal, and parahippocampal cortices…"

_10 minutes later_

"And that is my theory," Carlisle finished, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied smile.

"Woah." Emmett blinked. "I did not get _any_ of that."

"Sweetie," Esme turned towards her husband. "I think you lost us after hippocam—whatever the word was."

"Yeah, Daddy." Alice rubbed her forehead like she had a headache coming on. "Can you say that again, but more slowly this time?"

"Screw slowly." Charlie shook his head in bewilderment. "Just say it in plain English."

We all nodded in agreement and Carlisle sighed like he couldn't believe we didn't get it. "Like I said earlier, Bella's previous memories are not gone. We thought that the scared tissue around Bella's temporal lobe and hippocampus—"

"There's that word again." Emmett threw his hands up in exasperation.

Carlisle ignored him. "—prevented Bella from converting short-term memories to long-term memories and therefore the memories disappeared. But my theory is that the scared tissues aren't preventing Bella from converting her memories, but instead they are blocking Bella's memories. How do I say this simply?" He sighed. "The scared tissues were acting like a wall of some sort that blocked Bella's short-term memories from traveling to the hippocampus, which is a part of the brain that deals with long-term memories. The memories, unable to…uh…travel to the hippocampus where they can be made into long-term memories, moved to another part of the brain which Bella could not access and thus Bella could never retain new information. Now, I do have one question." He turned to stare at Bella. "Was it always like this? Did you always feel like you had this wall blocking you before you went to live in the Facilities?"

Bella looked uncomfortable. "Well, I don't know." She shrugged. "I can't remember."

"No," I answered for her. "Whenever I talked about a previous date or a previous event, Bella never showed any signs of having something 'clicking'."

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "So I was right. See, Bella hit her head pretty hard recently, yes?" Everyone nodded. "I willing to bet that that hit to her head caused the scared tissues to shift. Maybe even created a gap where the memories that were stored in another part of the brain can slowly slip through and make it to the hippocampus where they can be made into long-term memories. Now the reason something 'clicks' when someone mentions a previous event is because the memories are so much closer to your hippocampus than before." Carlisle shrugged. "Of course this is just a theory."

"Okay, so you're saying that Bella will be able to remember everything pretty soon?" Jasper asked hopefully.

Carlisle shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not saying anything of that sort. It all depends on how much the tissue shifted, how big the gap is. Maybe the gap is only big enough for some memories to seep through; maybe it's big enough for all of them to travel through it." Carlisle shrugged. "Only time will tell."

"But what about Bella dreaming about Edward?" Esme asked. "That happened way before Bella hit her head."

"Oh, well, I have a theory about that also." Carlisle smiled. "You see, the hipp—"

We all groaned. "Carlisle, please," Rose said. "Let's just say that Bella loved Edward so much that she could never completely forget him so she dreamed about him every night. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and Carlisle pouted in his seat.

Alice pursed her lips. "So what now?"

"Yeah," Jasper stared at Bella and I intently, "Are you guys together now?"

Bella and I glanced at each other. I raised an eyebrow in question and she nodded happily. I squeezed her hand gently and we smiled blissfully at each other. We turned back to others and I was just about to answer before I saw Emmett start shaking his head.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." He turned to Bella. "Now look, I want you guys to get back together just as much as everyone else here. But Bella made me promise that I would never allow for her to see Edward again." He put his palm up when Bella opened her mouth to protest. "I know you changed your mind and whatnot, but you had your reasons for breaking up with Edward. You have to be 100% sure that you want to get back together with him."

"Yeah, Bella," Jasper agreed. "I don't think Edward could bear it if you got back together with him only to break up with him again tomorrow or next week or next month. You have to be positive that this is what you want to do."

I looked anxiously at Bella. As much as I wanted to be with her again, I had to know that she was sure she wanted this.

"Emmett's right," Bella started.

Charlie's snort cut her off. "You don't hear that every day, now do you?" He chuckled. Emmett playfully stuck his tongue out at his dad who rolled his eyes in response.

Bella cleared her throat and continued speaking. "In this instance, yes, Emmett was right. I did have my reasons for breaking up Edward. I thought that by breaking up with him, I was doing him a favor. I thought that I was holding him back from having a full life. I still think that." I opened my mouth to vehemently protest, but Bella continued before I could. "It's true, Edward," she insisted. "Since the day we started dating, you having spent every day making me fall in love with you, haven't you?" She sighed, not needing an answer. "You deserve someone better, someone who will remember you. But I know that you love me. Despite everything, you love me so much. I can see that. So yes, I think you are better off without me. But I understand now that it's not my job to decide things for you. If you want to be with me and I want to be with you then we should be together. It's that simple and that complicated. But we can make it work, I know we can." She closed her eyes and when she opened them again her brown eyes were filled with tears. She stared intensely into my own watery green eyes. "I thought I was helping you, but I made a mistake. I broke you and I will never forgive myself for causing you pain. But if you'll have me, I promise I'll spend every day of the rest of our lives making it up to you," her voice cracked.

Without saying anything, I stood up and Bella followed. Wordlessly, I opened my arms up and she stepped into my embrace. We hugged tightly, neither one of us wanting to let the other go.

"I'm so sorry." Bella whispered against my neck.

I leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Bella, my angel, I love you so very much."

She pulled back to smile at me and I gently wiped away any of her remaining tears.

"Aww you guys are making _me_ cry." Alice sniffled.

I blinked slowly. I had forgotten that Bella and I were surrounded by her—_our—_family. Bella blushed brightly in embarrassment and avoided their eyes. I smiled as I pecked the top of her head and faced our beaming family.

"Bella and Edward are back together." Esme smiled.

"All in the world is right again," Jasper agreed.

"Finally," Charlie, Carlisle, and Emmett said in unison. Everyone laughed and Rose and Alice high-fived each other in delight.

"Alright, alright." I chuckled. "It's getting late and Bella looks exhausted."

"Am not!" Bella exclaimed, though she yawned afterwards.

I grinned and went on as if she hadn't said anything. "So is the meeting dismissed?" I questioned.

"Yes," Emmett answered. "I think all that was enough for one night. We can discuss more things tomorrow if anyone feels the need to."

"And I should go ahead and phone the Facilities to tell them Bella will be spending the night in Forks." Charlie stood up. "They are probably wondering where Bella is."

Bella snorted in amusement. "I can't wait to hear what Martha's cover story is." I chuckled in agreement.

"Alice and I have to go, too," Jasper said. "We need to pick up Tyler from Tony's house."

"Yeah, Emmett and I have to get Nikki from Sarah's," Rose added. "But Bella, you are more than welcomed to sleep in the guest room," she offered and Emmett nodded along in agreement.

Bella yawned again. "Sure," she agreed easily.

I frowned. I was hoping she would sleep in my house, but I guess her crashing here would be easier.

"And Esme and I will head out as soon as I check out that hand of yours." Carlisle raised an accusing eyebrow at me.

I sighed as I hid my injured hand behind my back. "It's nothing, Carlisle."

"I'll be the judge of that," he smiled, gesturing for me to follow him into the kitchen.

Knowing I had no choice, I turned to face Bella. "I'll be upstairs as soon as he's finished to say goodnight," I promised her.

Bella smiled. "Hurry, okay?"

I pecked her cheek. "Always.

oOo

"Okay," I said to Bella who was lying in the guest bed. "You wrote down everything in your diary right?" I asked her as I sat next her on the bed.

Bella nodded. "Every little thing. Don't worry, I made sure that I know tomorrow that I should never let you go again."

I smiled in thanks. "Good. And you have your PJs, covers, pillows, your alarm is set, your—"

"Edward," Bella reached a hand out to clasp my shoulder, "I'll be fine here."

"I know. I just want you to be comfortable tonight." I smiled at her, reaching out to stroke her soft cheek.

Bella sighed happily. "You're so sweet," she murmured.

"I love you, Bella," I cooed, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

"You know," Bella smiled. "I was right." I hummed curiously in response, moving to kiss along Bella's collarbone. "You said that I said that I didn't want to see you again because I knew if I did, I would fall in love with you all over again. I was right."

I pulled back in surprise. "You love me?" I questioned hopefully. I mean, I knew she did—she's told me several times in the pass—but listening to Bella say she loves me fills me with the greatest joy I've ever known.

Bella laughed. "Of course, silly. I love you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my nose.

I smiled brilliantly. "As I love you. You are my life." I shifted so that we were both lying sideways on the bed. I pulled her close and kissed her drooping eyelids, her soft cheeks, her cute nose, her forehead, and I just enjoyed hearing her heavy breathing and smelling her sweet freesia scent. I paused as I got to her lips. I had an unofficial rule that I should never give Bella her 'first' kiss right before she goes to bed. I settled for nuzzling her nose with mine.

Bella grinned happily and I hummed contently as she gently massaged my scalp with her fingers. I slowly pulled away as another yawn overtook Bella.

"I have to go now," I breathed sadly.

Bella's face fell. "I don't want you to leave," she whispered, tugging me closer to her.

"I don't want leave either, but it's getting late and I should head home," I replied softly, running a hand through her silky brown hair.

"Stay," Bella commanded softly. "You can sleep here."

I pursed my lips in thought. A tempting suggestion, but then I remembered the last time I slept on the same bed as Bella. In the morning, she had hit me with a lacrosse stick, which led to Carlisle coming over, which led to him questioning me about my trip to Europe, which led Bella, who had heard Carlisle, to break up with me, which led to two months of agony.

I smiled at Bella to soften the blow of my next words: "_Hell_ no"

**

* * *

There you go! The chapter we've been waiting for—the reunion. I hope I did well on it :) And now I have some very sad news…this is the last big chapter of this story :'( Next chapter is the last and I'm planning on it to be really short and the epilogue to be even shorter. So only two chapters left D: I'll update as soon as I can. If you want to know what happens next, review! I got the highest amount of reviews last chapter and I really want to go even higher this chapter. Pretty please? This is my second longest chapter and I spent so much time on it…**

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie **

**Paradise-Lost-forever-! 12**

**Miss Pepper Potts-! 23**

**RosesFromDrew-! 24**

**Flora73**-! 20

Elyse.s2-!** 21**

**Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit-! 11**

**PurpleChameleon-! 10**


	32. A Future To Look Forward To

**Here is the last chapter! Thanks to my reviewers: roxy43221. Margaritaville01, xXxBellaxEdwardxXx, Twilighter930, Vianey, RosesFromDrew, samantha-bluegurl09, Rizz0, elyse.s2, Flora73, bookluva98, aleki98, and Seth Imprint for reviewing! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

The family is a haven in a heartless world. ~Attributed to Christopher Lasch_

**

* * *

Bella POV**

**Two Months After Reunion. August 25****th****, 2001-**

_Isabella Marie Masen_

_Bella Marie Masen_

_Isabella Masen_

_Bella Masen_

_Mrs. Isabella Masen_

_Mrs. Bella Masen_

_Mrs. Masen_

_Mrs. Edward Masen_

_Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen_

_Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen_

_Mr. and Mrs. Masen_

_Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen_

I paused and tapped a pencil to my lips. What other combination could I use? I was currently lying on my bed and doodling my soon-to-be new name all over a piece of printer paper like a lovesick fool. I smiled. Of course, I was in love, deeply and happily in love with the one and only Edward Anthony Masen.

A loud knock interrupted my thoughts. "Bella?" Edward called from the other side of the door. I grinned. Speak—or think—of the devil and he shall appear.

"Come in," I said loudly.

I heard Edward eagerly turn the door knob and he entered my room. I smiled at my fiancé. I had 'met' him this morning after I've watched both videos and read through my diaries. We had spent the whole morning together, but at twelve o'clock Edward had to leave to go teach Tyler. I had decided to stay home during his absence and write my future name in pretty fonts all over a poor piece of paper. Oh my god, that reminded me. I couldn't let Edward see it. I flushed a deep red as I hurriedly snatched the paper from my lap and hid it under my pillow. Of course, it was a useless attempt because Edward saw everything.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What was that?"

I widened my eyes innocently. "What was what?"

"What was that paper you just hid under your pillow?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

I blushed harder. "I-I uh don't know what you are talking about. Y-you m-must be imagining t-things," I stuttered. Damn my inability to lie! "Hey, how did the piano lesson go?" I tried to change the subject.

Edward didn't fall for it. He slowly stalked towards me and my heart thumped with each step he took. When he reached my bedside he raised his hands threatening. "Don't make me," he warned dangerously.

I squealed. "Don't Edward, please," I pleaded halfheartedly. "You know how ticklish I am."

Edward wiggled his fingers playfully. "Then show me what is behind your pillow."

I shook my head. "No," I said stubbornly, crossing my hands over my chest.

Edward shrugged. "Suit yourself." And then he lunged. I covered my stomach with my hands to stop his onslaught, but Edward tricked me. He didn't pay attention to me as he lifted my pillow and took the paper out while I was distracted with protecting myself.

"No fair," I huffed, annoyed.

Edward smiled. "Who says I play fair?" He waved the paper victoriously.

I made an attempt of stealing it back, but he saw it coming and moved his arm away. "Now, now, Bella, we can't have that, can we?" he tsked.

I rolled my eyes. "Give it back." I held out my hand expectantly.

Edward snorted. "Not a chance. I'm incredibly curious as to why you would find the need to hide this paper from me."

"It's nothing," I insisted.

"Nothing? Then why hide it?"

I sighed. "It's embarrassing," I muttered.

Edward's face softened. "Bella, you know I would never read this without your permission. I was just playing," he said sincerely.

"I know," I replied.

"I am extremely curious, though," Edward said after a moment of silence. "Just saying…"

I giggled at his eager face. "Fine, fine. You can read it," I relented.

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

I nodded and my face burned with embarrassment as his eyes read what I wrote.

You see, a week after Edward and I got back together, Edward proposed to me again. This time, after a wonderful date, he proposed in the bookstore. Of course, he still had the video that he proposed with last time that he planned to show me later that night, but he said that he couldn't wait any longer. I didn't mind at all. The bookstore was where we really began our relationship so it seemed fitting to take a new step at the place it all started. So as we were talking in my big, red chair, Edward stopped, got down on one knee, and asked me to be his wife. I, of course, said yes and everyone who was in the store clapped in congratulations. We picked our wedding date to be on New Year's Day so that we start a new chapter of our lives at the same time we start a new year. I smiled as I looked at my ring fondly. It was so beautiful and whenever I moved my left-ring finger from side to side, the diamond shimmered brightly. I ignored the fact that this ring must have cost Edward thousands, and just rejoiced in the fact that soon we would be tied together forever.

When Edward was finally done reading through the page—I imagine that he read it several times over since it took such a long time for him to glance up from it—I expected him to call me an obsessed freak or something of the sort, but instead his face was one of pure bliss. "I like Mr. and Mrs. Masen the most," he said softly.

I smiled as I stood up so I could stand in front of him. "I do, too," I agreed.

Edward grinned and he hugged me close to him. "I can't wait until you're mine," he whispered, his voice low and hoarse.

I snaked my arms around his neck and rested my forehead on his. "There's no need to wait, Mr. Masen. I'm already yours," I said sincerely.

Edward's green eyes burned with happiness. "And I've been yours since the moment I laid eyes on your blushing, angelic face."

I blushed. "I love you, Edward," I whispered, knowing in my heart that I was speaking the truth. I loved him so much.

Edward smiled contentedly as he stoked my heated cheek with his thumb. "You're my life, Bella," he said my name reverently.

I shuddered in delight. "Show me, then," I dared, tilting my head upwards and licking my lips in anticipation.

Edward's eyes darkened to a forest green. "Gladly," he breathed before crushing his lips to mine. I tightened my hold on his neck and ran a hand through his soft, bronze locks. Edward grasped my hips firmly in his hands as his lips gently caressed mine. But I didn't want gentle. I felt him smile as I probed his bottom lip with my tongue and he willing parted his mouth. With fervor, his tongue intertwined with my own. I breathed Edward's addicting scent as I desperately pulled him closer. Everything melted away as Edward and I poured all of our love and passion into that one heated kiss. It was perfect. It was blissful. It was _us_. Our mouths moved expertly together and we both lost all sense of time. Eventually, with one, two, three small kisses, Edward pulled away. He nuzzled his nose sweetly against mine as we both caught our breaths.

"Wow. You've come a long way, haven't you, my darling fiancé?" Edward asked as he placed sweet kisses up and down my neck and collarbone.

"H-how s-s-so," I managed to get out before I closed my eyes in pleasure.

I felt him chuckle warmly. "Are you kidding me? Six months ago you would have never have said 'I love you' before one o'clock and we would have never kissed like that until at least eight o'clock," Edward murmured as he continued his sweet torture on my neck.

Reluctantly, I tugged his hair and nudged him to look at me. I smiled when I had his attention and I pecked his cheek. "I don't know what happened. Last year you had to spend all day trying to get me fall in love with you, but ever since I hit my head, I wake up loving you. And as the day goes on and I get to know you more and more I just end up falling even more in love with you," I explained. It was true. From the moment I lay eyes on on-screen Edward, something in me clicks and it's like that's him, that's the guy I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't explain it, it just is.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Edward grinned before going in to kiss me again.

With much reluctance, I found it inside me to turn my head at the last second so that Edward only managed to kiss the side of my cheek.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, his face full of hurt and rejection.

"Sorry, it's just that, did you say it's one o'clock?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, just about," he answered.

I sighed in disappointment. "I have to go to class," I said sadly. You see, I no longer live at the Facilities. I moved back into my dad's house a month ago and when Edward and I marry, I will move into his house. Everyone was ecstatic that I was moving back to Forks, but I didn't share their enthusiasm. Of course, I was happy to be back home and surrounded by my family again, but from what I read, I really liked living in the Facilities. I would miss seeing Andy and Martha every day and my many other friends I had there. But most of all, I would miss teaching. Edward, knowing this, asked Carlisle a favor. Carlisle, being a well-know, accomplished doctor in both Forks and Seattle was able to call a few people for favors and arranged for me to continue to teach at the Facilities. Now I get to continue teaching and I get to see my Seattle friends almost every day. Monday through Friday I was at the Facilities from noon to five in the afternoon. On Saturdays, I had no classes to teach because Edward and I both readily agreed that we would spend all day together on Saturdays seeing as that was the day we always had our dates. On Sundays, like today, I only have one class to teach that required me to be at the Facilities from two to four. It took me an hour to drive there so I had to leave now or I would be late.

"Fine, I'll get my keys," Edward smiled as he kissed my temple and left the room. On Sundays, since I only had one class to teach, Edward drove to the Facilities. While I taught, he wandered through many of Seattle's stores for two hours before picking me up and taking us home. On the weekdays, however, when I had five hours of work, I drove myself. Edward stayed in Forks where in my absence he taught Tyler piano and spent hours composing his own music. When I got back, we would embrace each other and spend the rest of the day in each other's arms.

A knock interrupted my thoughts. Edward peeked his head inside the room. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yup. All I need is my purse. Everything else is at the Facilities," I answered.

"Great, let's go."

oOo

"So how was Tyler today?" I asked curiously once we were on the road.

Edward laughed. "He's so confused and distressed. It's great!"

I laughed with him. In case you didn't know, today was Tyler's birthday. He was turning seven today. Alice and Jasper came up with the idea that we should have a surprise birthday party for him. The catch is that we all agreed to pretend that we didn't know it was his birthday today. So he would think we all forgot his birthday, and therefore he would never expect a birthday party.

"He kept on asking me if I knew what today was, and I kept on say it's 'August 25th, ain't it, Bud?' I feel for the little guy. He actually believes everyone forgot his birthday."

I pursed my lips. "Are we doing a good thing, Edward? I don't him to be depressed on his birthday," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Edward answered. "Once he sees all his presents he will be the happiest seven year old ever, trust me," he reassured.

I grinned. "I can't wait to show him our present."

"He'll love it," Edward agreed. And for the rest of the ride we talked and joked around about everything and anything. I loved just conversing with Edward. I knew I could tell him anything, no matter how boring or trivial, and he would listen with the upmost attention. He always got me and I also understood him. Soon, though, we arrived at the Facilities.

"Bye, love," Edward said as he parked his car.

"Bye, I'll see you soon." He gave me a sweet kiss before I got out of the car.

oOo

During the time my Advanced Reading class worked silently on their study guides, I started writing in my diary. Now, you're probably wondering how, if I've written a diary entry every day for about a year, I have time to read each entry. Well, last month, it would take three hours to read through everything. So I decided that I would have to just not read some diary entries. Edward came up with the idea to go through each entry and type up the ones I wanted to keep. We agreed that at the end of each month we would read the diary entries I wrote that month and I would decide which events I wanted to remember. Now, it takes a little less than an hour for me to read everything and know everything that is happening currently. Of course, some entries I'll always keep, such as my recount of Edward's proposal, all about our break-up and reunion, a whole page dedicated to everything I need to know about the Facilities and Andy and Martha, etc. The other entries I chose to not type up were locked away in a drawer. If I ever want to go back and read anything I could easily do so.

So during class, I wrote everything I could remember about this morning until the bell rang.

"Okay, you guys," I called as people began to get ready to depart. "Before you go, a couple of reminders. For those of you who didn't finish your study guides, do it for homework. Feel free to e-mail me any questions you have. Tomorrow we will review everything and the test is on Tuesday." Everyone groaned. I laughed. "Don't worry. As long as you study, you should be perfectly fine," I reassured. "Have a great day," I dismissed. As everyone left, I packed up my stuff. I glanced at the clock that read 3:30. I had thirty more minutes until Edward picked me up. I grinned as I remembered that Andy and Martha had Break during this time. I asked someone where the Rec Room was and I followed their directions. Once I entered, I searched the room until I laid eyes on Martha and Andy. I knew who they were because I had described them in great detail in my diary.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted as I walked up to them.

"Hey!" Martha grinned when she saw me.

"Hey, Bella. Where's Edward?" Andy questioned.

"He's coming soon," I answered as I took a seat next to Martha. "How are you guys doing?"

"Great!" Martha smiled. "Look at what Andy bought me." She held out her hand and showed me a silver bracelet with a heart charm dangling off of it.

"It's beautiful," I said honestly.

Andy grinned and put his arm around Martha. "Nothing is too good for my girl."

Martha blushed and pecked his cheek in appreciation. I smiled hugely at their interaction. Once Edward and I were engaged and it was clear that my heart belonged to him, Andy was very sad and dejected. I told him gently that I only cared for him as a friend and after a week of the cold shoulder he finally said that he understood. We continued to be close friends and after a month I was happy to say that Andy was over his infatuation with me. At that point, I worked to keep my promise to Martha. Since she helped Edward and I get back together, I promised that I would try to get together with Andy. I enlisted Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Mike, and Edward for help. First, Rose, Alice, and I acted as Martha's wing-women. Whenever we were alone with Andy we would talk Martha up. We would remind him how sweet, funny and beautiful Martha was and how any guy would be lucky to date her. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward gave Martha pep talks and encouraged her. They also gave her helpful tips on how to win a man's affection. But believe it or not, Mike had the biggest part in getting the two together. His job was to flirt a lot with Martha in Andy's presence. Mike had a blast, though everyone else thought he over-did it with all the hair-flipping and the bad sexual innuendos, but it worked. Andy hated Mike with a burning passion for no reason but for the fact that he was hitting on Martha. About a week ago, when Martha told Andy that she was going on a date with Mike, Andy told her she shouldn't go. Martha asked why she shouldn't and he finally admitted that he didn't want her dating other guys because he liked her. Everyone was ecstatic that they were finally together. At first, though, I worried that Andy was just using Martha as a rebound, but after spending an hour with those two, it was clear that Andy truly cared for Martha and Martha was enamored by him.

"Bella," Andy said loudly as Martha waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah? Oh, sorry I blanked out for a minute there," I shook my head as if to clear it.

"It's fine," Martha said. "We just asked if you wanted to play War." She held up a deck of cards.

"Sure," I smiled. So for the next thirty minutes I played cards. Andy ended up winning, though I'm sure that he cheated. After saying goodbye, and promising to see them tomorrow, I waited in the parking lot. Edward didn't keep me waiting long and soon I saw his silver Volvo drive in. I smiled as Edward parked in front of me and hurriedly got out of his car.

"Hey, love," he greeted softly as he reached me.

"Hey, I missed you," I grinned as stood on my tippy-toes to give him a quick kiss.

Edward gave me a crooked smile. "You know I missed you, too." He kissed my forehead softly before leading me to the passenger seat of his car. He opened the door and I thanked him before stepping inside.

A few minutes after we left the parking lot and were on the road, my cell phone rang. I fished it out of my purse and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice's voice came through the phone. "You're coming over to my house, right?"

"Uh I am?"

Alice sighed. "Yes, we arranged this last week. I guess you forgot to write it down, but anyway, all the girls are getting together to start planning the wedding."

"The wedding? Alice, we aren't getting married for another five months."

"I know! We are going to have to really work to get everything ready by then. I think we can do it, though, if we meet every day from now on for at least three hours."

I widened my eyes. "What?"

"Oh, Bella, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Alice, is this really necessary to spend," I did the math quickly in my head, "twenty-one hours a week for like seventeen weeks on a wedding ceremony that will last no more than an hour?"

"Are you kidding? Of course it's necessary. I mean, we have so much to do! And it's not just the ceremony, we have to plan the bachelorette party and the reception and gah we are going to be extremely busy! I can't wait!"

"Uh yeah fun. Woo," I said flatly.

Alice either ignored my tone or didn't seem to notice my less than enthusiastic response. "That's the spirit! Oh and Edward can come over, too. The guys are planning a basketball game."

"'Kay, Alice. We should be there in like thirty minutes."

"Great! See you then."

"Yeah, bye." I hung up the phone.

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "Tell me again why we don't just go to Vegas and get married?"

Edward laughed. "Because we both know that Alice would die of a heart attack if we even mentioned the idea of eloping."

I pursed my lips unhappily. "Well, I don't want her to die," I consented.

"Bella," Edward gently squeezed my hand that we intertwined with his. "I can tell her to lay off if you want me to," he offered.

I bit my lip in thought before shaking my head. "No, it's fine."

Edward's green eyes still looked concern. "Are you sure? I want you to be happy at our wedding."

"And I will be happy," I reassured. "Honestly, Edward, I'm fine. As long as I'm Bella Masen at the end of the day I'll be perfectly happy."

He smiled. "Good. Now I have to drop you off at Alice's?"

I shook my head. "She said you could stay because the men are playing basketball out in the backyard while we are inside."

Edward grinned. "Awesome. I can't wait to kick Emmett's ass again."

oOo

"Alice, I'm so tired. Can we take a break?" I begged, leaning back into the couch. We've spent two hours going through countless Bridal magazines for no reason other than to 'get ideas' as Alice said. The colors and words and pictures all blurred in my mind and I knew if I read another article I would burst. And I knew the others felt the same way. Esme and Elizabeth had abandoned the magazines and were now talking about something completely unrelated. Rose was playing some game with Nikki and Tyler. Alice was the only one who was still flipping through pages.

"We still need to choose a location, Bella," Rose reminded me.

"Why don't you want to have an outdoor wedding again?" Esme asked.

I sighed, exasperated. "Because this is Forks. I don't want to say 'I do' in the rain."

"Well, why don't you get married in the Church?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Edward and I talked about that, but to get married at the Church you have to go through marriage counseling and we decided that we don't want to do that," I answered.

"Then you have the choices of marrying at First Beach, at the park, or at someone's house," Alice listed.

I pursed my lips in thought. "I would love to get married at the beach, but it would be freezing in January. I don't want to do it at the park either. And we can't have the wedding at mine or Edward's house. Our backyards are too small."

Esme's face brightened. "You can have it at mine and Carlisle's house. Our backyard is very big."

"Thanks for the offer, Esme, but I just don't like the idea of an outdoor wedding in Forks," I said.

"How many people are you and Edward planning on inviting?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know about Edward, but I want the wedding to be as intimate as possible. I want it to be just family and close friends so no more than thirty or so people," I answered.

"Exactly. So we can set up a tent kinda thing that could block out the rain. That way no one will get wet," Rose said.

"Yeah, Bella," Alice continued. "Think about it. The sun is setting in the background and there is a light drizzle. It would be beautiful."

"Even if it does rain hard, we can have a back-up plan and move the wedding inside the house," Elizabeth added.

I shook my head. "But it would still be January. It would be freezing."

"The tent would block out most of the wind," Esme said. "And we have tons of portable heaters you could use."

I tapped my chin in thought. "Okay," I consented. "But only if you're positive you want us having the wedding in your backyard," I told Esme.

She waved a hand, dismissing the thought. "Of course I'm sure."

"Yes!" Rose cheered. "Now we have a location and a date."

"But we still have a lot to do. Now we have to decide—" Alice started to say before she was interrupted by her son.

"Mommy," Tyler tugged on her sleeve. "I'm bored."

Alice patted his blond head. "Okay, sweetie. Go outside and watch your dad play some basketball."

"Can I go, too?" Nikki asked Rose.

Alice frowned. "Don't you want to stay with the ladies and look through the magazines, Nikki?"

Nikki shook her head. "No, Auntie Ally, I want to go see if I can join the basketball game."

Alice sighed while everyone laughed. We all loved the fact that Nikki was such a tomboy. I could proudly say that she took after her Auntie Belly and didn't care for fashion or clothes or anything of the sort. Alice was less than ecstatic. Don't get me wrong, she loves Nikki just as much as the rest of us, she just wished for a daughter or niece that she could pass all her knowledge of the fashion world to.

"Of course you can go out, sweetie," Rose answered Nikki.

But before either Nikki or Tyler could leave, the men came rushing in. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie, Carlisle, and Ed all came inside the living room laughing and slapping each other's backs. Each happily went to their wife's—or in Edward's case, fiance's—side except for Charlie who settled for hugging Nikki and Tyler.

I looked at Edward who appeared flushed and happy. His white T-shirt was soaked with sweat which allowed me a much appreciated view of his abs and his bronze hair was matted down. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward grinned. "How did the wedding planning go?" he asked.

My response was to groan loudly. "Don't ask."

Edward laughed. "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad. Did you guys decide anything?" This time he addressed his question to the rest of the girls.

Alice nodded and we proceeded to tell the men our idea for having the wedding in Carlisle's and Esme's backyard.

"Of course, only with your permission, Carlisle," I added.

Carlisle smiled. "You don't even have to ask, Bella."

I grinned.

"So how was the game?" Nikki asked her dad.

"It was awesome, sweetie," Emmett answered.

"What were the teams?" Elizabeth questioned.

Jasper smiled. "The young people versus the old people. So basically Edward, Emmett, and I versus Carlisle, Charlie, and Ed."

"So you don't even have to ask who won," Emmett smirked while he high-fived Edward and Jasper.

Charlie scoffed. "Psh, you guys got lucky."

"Lucky!" Edward exclaimed. "We creamed you guys fifty to thirty-three."

Ed rolled his eyes. "That can't be right. I demand a recount."

"Yeah, we must have gotten more points than that," Carlisle added.

Jasper snorted. "You wish. You guys were no match for our young and fit bodies."

"I'll be careful of what you say, Jasper," Esme warned. "Ten years from now, Tyler will beat you in a one-on-one game and he will be the one calling you old and such."

We all laughed as Tyler nodded proudly in agreement.

"Don't forget about Nikki," Emmett added, ruffling Nikki's blond hair. "My little girl is a tough player, 'aint that right, sweetie?" he asked his daughter.

Nikki smiled. "Are you saying that one day I'm going to beat you, Daddy?" she asked.

Emmett snorted. "No, I'm saying you could beat Jasper in a few years. But me? Naw, sweetie. I'm undefeatable." He puffed out his chest.

Edward laughed. "Please, Emmett. Dad and I beat you and Charlie last week," he pointed out smugly, referring to the son-and-father basketball mini tournament our family had. It was Jasper and Carlisle vs. Ed and Edward. Ed and Edward won and went on to play Emmett and Charlie in the 'championships'.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Hey, now. That was only 'cuz I had Emmett on my team."

"Me?" Emmett exclaimed. "It was you who couldn't make a simple lay-up. "

"I missed one shot!" Charlie defended. "You on the other hand, shot like five air balls."

"Okay, enough," Elizabeth said firmly, seeing that this conversation was quickly becoming heated.

Tyler suddenly stood up. "Can I have everybody's attention, please?" he addressed the room

I smiled. How adorable.

"Of course, little man," Jasper told his son.

"Does anyone know what today is?" Tyler questioned, sounding exasperated.

"Isn't it August 25th?" Carlisle questioned.

"It's Sunday, if that's what you mean," Elizabeth added.

Tyler deflated. "No, it's a special today," he insisted.

"Special? How so?" Alice asked, a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"I mean, it's my bir—"

"Hey, Carlisle, I was thinking you were right. Maybe the score was fifty to thirty-_four_," Edward said, changing the subject before Tyler could finish.

I saw Tyler's head drop in defeat as he shuffled back to his seat. My heart ached to see him so sad. I wanted to run to him and tell him that of course no one forgot his birthday.

"Just one more hour," Edward whispered into my ear, seeming to read my thoughts. "One more hour and he gets the happiest surprise of his life."

I nodded and kissed his cheek in thanks.

"No, I still think we scored more points than that," Carlisle continued the conversation.

"Okay," I said loudly before Edward, Emmett, or Jasper could argue. "I'm going to go get some Coke from the fridge. Anyone want any?" Everyone raised their hands. "Emmett, can you help me get them?" I asked once I realized that I couldn't possibly carry more than ten cans.

"Sure, Bells." Emmett followed me into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and started setting the cans of Coke onto the kitchen counter. I sighed heavily as I closed the fridge and began to pile the cans into my arms.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett took the cans away from me and put them back onto the counter. "What's wrong?" His brown eyes grew concerned.

I sighed again. "I don't know. This wedding planning is just…" I trailed off.

"Is it Alice?" Emmett asked. "I can tell her to lay off if you want me to."

I smiled at the fact that Edward had said the same thing earlier. "No, I can handle Alice," I reassured him. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Then what is it?" Emmett furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's just, I know Alice is going to be a great Maid Of Honor," I started.

Oh, you're probably wondering how Rose feels about me choosing Alice to be my Maid Of Honor. Don't worry, we all agreed a long time ago that to prevent putting the bride in an awkward situation we should pre-decide who would be whose Maid Of Honor. So we agreed that I would be Rose's Maid Of Honor, Rose would be Alice's Maid Of Honor, and Alice would be my Maid Of Honor. Rose, Vanessa, Angela, and Martha are my bridesmaids. Since Alice was my Maid Of Honor Edward decided that Jasper should be his Best Man and Emmett, Jacob, Ben, and Mike are his groomsmen. Andy and Edward are getting along better, but they still have ill-feelings directed at each other. Andy, as you can imagine, was pissed to hear that Mike would be escorting Martha down the aisle.

"But," I continued, "I just wish Mom was here to help me plan the wedding, you know?" I leaned against the fridge and hung my head sadly. If Mom was still alive I know she would be so happy at the thought of her daughter finally getting married.

I heard Emmett walk over to where I was standing. "Oh, Bells," Emmett pulled me into his embrace and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. The others, they loved Renee to and missed her, but none of them really knew the feeling of losing their mom. Emmett was the only one I felt comfortable talking to about Renee because I knew that he felt the same way. "I know, I know. I felt the exact same way at mine and Rosie's wedding."

"Really?" I asked curiously, pulling back to look at his grim face.

"Of course," Emmett answered. "You know she always wanted me to date Rose, but it wasn't until a year after she passed that we actually got together. I kept thinking that if Mom was still alive that she would beside herself with happiness that Rose and I were finally getting married. But you know what, Bella? I know that wherever she is, she's happy. I know she's proud of the women her daughter grew up to be," Emmett smiled softly as he wiped away some of my tears.

"And she's proud of you, too, Emmett," I added.

Emmett nodded. "I hope so," he murmured as tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Emmett? Do you think Mom would have liked Edward?" I suddenly asked, needing the reassurance

"Are you kidding? Mom would have _loved_ him, trust me, Bella."

I smiled. "Yeah, Edward would have charmed the pants off of her," I winkled my nose at the same time Emmett laughed loudly. "Excuse the figure of expression." I blushed.

"Oh, Bells, you crack me up," Emmett smiled. "And, just saying, you're getting a pretty awesome mother-in-law."

I nodded. "Yeah, Elizabeth is great," I agreed truthfully. "And you know she sees you as a son, too, Emmett."

Emmett pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You know what, Bells, we're pretty lucky to have such a big family."

I grinned. "Exactly. Let's see, I have two kind people I see as a mother-figure, three loving dads, two wacky brothers, two crazy sisters, and two adorable kids I love as my own. Not to mention Andy, Martha, Ben, Angela, Jake, Nessie, and even Mike are all very dear friends." I listed happily. "Oh, and of course, I have a terrific fiancé," I added.

"Bella! Emmett! What's taking so long?" Rose yelled from the living room before Emmett could respond.

"Coming, sweetheart!" Emmett called back. "Are you okay now?" Emmett asked me in a quieter voice.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Emmett." I smiled as I nudged my older brother. "You know, you're an okay brother."

Emmett narrowed his eyes playfully and grabbed me in a chokehold. "Okay? An _okay_ brother? Okay?" He brought his giant fist to the top of my head and gave me a noogie.

I squealed. "Emmett Swan, stop that right now." I struggled to get away from him, but he held me firm against him. I laughed. "Fine, fine. You're the best brother in the whole universe!"

Emmett grinned as he let me go. He ruffled my hair as I glared at him. "You're not so bad yourself, sis," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, but laughed nonetheless. "I love you, Emmett." I shoved him gently.

He smiled. "And you know I love you, too, little sis."

"Emmett Swan! I am thirsty! Where is my dam—uh darn Coke?" Rose yelled again.

Emmett shook his head and grinned. "And you gotta love my Rosie."

oOo

"'Kay, we are going to make the best birthday cake ever!" Esme said to Elizabeth and me as she started taking out the ingredients.

Jasper had convinced Tyler to go grocery shopping with him and that way the rest of us could get the house ready for the party. Alice barked orders at everyone, Ed and Carlisle were attempting to put up the 'Happy Birthday Tyler!' banner up, Rose, Emmett, and Edward were on cleaning duty, and Charlie and Nikki were putting up more decorations around the house. Elizabeth, Esme, and I—the only ones who knew how to cook—were left to bake the birthday cake.

"Tyler likes chocolate cake the best right? Or should we make something else?" I asked as Elizabeth and I also started rummaging through Alice's and Jasper's cabinets.

"I think chocolate cake will be perfect," Esme answered.

"With vanilla frosting? I know a perfect recipe for some homemade vanilla frosting," Elizabeth said

"That sounds great," I agreed.

"Well, why don't you get started on the frosting, Elizabeth," Esme suggested. "Bella and I start mixing the ingredients for my chocolate fudge three layer cake."

I licked my lips. "Yum."

And for the next few minutes we worked silently until Elizabeth spoke up. "Girls, I have something I want say."

"What is it, dear?" Esme asked as she measured cups of flour.

"Well, Ed and I were talking about how much we've grown to greatly enjoy your family's company and how much we've missed our son. So we were thinking about moving…to Forks," she said nervously, running a hand through her straight, bronze hair like Edward did whenever he was nervous.

"Are you serious, Lizzie? That's great!" Esme exclaimed in delight.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "Really?"

"Of course," I smiled at my future mother-in-law. "And what's this nonsense of 'enjoy _your_ family's company.' You know both Ed and you are already a part of this wild family."

"Great," Elizabeth smiled as she started cut the butter into a mixing bowl. "I'm so glad you guys are okay with this. I can't wait to see my grandkids grow-up."

I widened my eyes. "G-grandkids?"

"Of course," she said. "I mean, I love Nikki and Tyler tremulously, but I can't wait for you and Edward's to have kids."

Esme nodded in agreement. "You can never have enough grandkids."

"Yeah, it's a good thing Edward wants a big family," Elizabeth added. "He's always wanted at least three kids."

"At least?" I squeaked.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward is great with children. He'll be a wonderful father."

"Father?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Esme didn't hear me, "and speaking of more grandkids, I heard Alice and Rose talking last week. They're saying that they both think that they are ready for more kids."

"How wonderful!" Elizabeth smiled. "Nikki and Tyler will be great siblings, I guarantee it."

"That's exactly what I told them. I can't wait—"

"Are you guys forgetting something?" I asked hysterically.

They both turned to face me in confusion. "What do you mean, Bella?" Esme questioned.

"Yeah, what are we forgetting?" Elizabeth asked.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Uh I don't know, just the small fact that I have amnesia! I can't have any kids," I said miserably.

"Of course you can, Bella," Esme tried to reassure.

I snorted in disbelief. "What? So I'm going to wake up one day with a huge stomach and have no idea of how it got there?"

"Yes, and you would be confused for a couple of minutes until you watch the video that would explain everything to you," Elizabeth said.

I sighed. "Okay, fine, but when I have the kid? What then? How can I ask for a child to go through life knowing that no matter what I could never know him or her long enough to love him or her?"

By this time, both Elizabeth and Esme had abandoned their cooking and were standing right in front of me. Esme placed her hand on my shoulder. "Bella, honey, you know I was unable to have kids of my own. Yet I was blessed with six kids: you, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and—if you don't mind me saying this, Liz—Edward. So I like to think I know a little something about a mother's love. Trust me, Bella, as soon as you lay eyes on your child, you can't help but to love him or her right off the bat. It will be hard to find a kid out there that is going to be more loved than your and Edward's babies."

"Yeah, Bella," Elizabeth continued. "You and Edward will raise beautiful, understanding, kind kids who will accept and understand your condition. Don't doubt the bond between a child and a mother."

"You guys really think so? You really think I can be a mom?" I asked, my heart filling with hope.

"Of course, Bella. You can do or be anything you want to be," Esme answered.

"Never let your condition hold you back from doing what you want to do," Elizabeth added seriously. And in unison, both mothers gave me a peck on the forehead before returning to cook.

I smiled hugely. I was so lucky to have both of them in my life. And maybe what they are saying is true. I mean, every day I wake up not knowing who Elizabeth or Ed were, but by the time I went to sleep I loved them just as much as everyone else who have known them for months. So maybe I can raise and love my own kids. Yes, there is nothing I want to do more than to have kids with Edward. Elizabeth is right. I can't let this condition rule my life. I have to fight back. If I wanted to be a mother then dammit, a mother I will be.

oOo

"Are you guys almost done?" Alice asked as she entered the kitchen. I almost laughed at the sight of her. She was carrying a clipboard and—believe it or not—she had a whistle around her neck.

"Yes, Alice, we just put the cake in the oven," Esme replied.

"It should be ready in forty minutes," Elizabeth added.

"Great!" Alice wrote something down on her clipboard. "Okay, Bella, can you go to the living room and help Charlie blow up balloons?" I nodded. "Good," she wrote down something else and I restrained the urge to roll my eyes. "Mom and Elizabeth, can you go help your husbands with the banner? They still can't get that thing up." She rolled her eyes. "You know what they say, if you can't get something done, ask a woman to do it."

We all laughed in agreement as Alice wrote something else on her clipboard. "Okay so—"

A loud crash that sounded like something breaking interrupted Alice's statement.

"Emmett!" We heard Edward exclaim from the dining room.

"Oops!" Emmett yelled.

"You _idiot_!" Rose screamed.

Esme, Elizabeth, and I all laughed as Alice blew her whistle wildly while power-walking in the direction of the crash.

You gotta love my family.

oOo

I laughed loudly as I saw red-faced Charlie blow with all his might into the deflated balloon. He just couldn't make a balloon no matter how hard he tried.

"Be quiet it, Bells, I'll like to see you do it," Charlie huffed as he ruined yet another balloon.

I smirked as I expertly blew into the balloon until it was an acceptable size.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I laughed. "Okay, Daddy, I blow and you tie the knot," I suggested.

"That's what she said!" Emmett called from the room next us.

"That doesn't even make sense, Emmett," I replied loudly while Charlie chuckled.

"That's what who said?" Nikki's confused voice yelled.

"Oh, Nikki, don't listen to a word Daddy says!" Rose called back.

"Get back to work!" Alice yelled from the kitchen. "No yelling!"

Charlie and I both rolled our eyes and got back to balloon making.

"So five months left, huh?" Charlie asked as he tied a blue balloon.

"Until what?" I asked curiously before blowing into a red balloon.

Charlie wouldn't look at me. "Until you're not my baby girl anymore."

"Oh, Daddy," I abandoned my balloon to scoot closer to him. I put my arm around him and he kissed the top of my head. "I'll always be your baby girl. Me getting married isn't going to change that," I reassured.

"Really?" Charlie asked dubiously. "It's just…you're moving out and you'll start a whole new life without me."

"Dad, don't be silly," I chided. "I don't want to start a new life without you. And come on, Edward's house is only five minutes away from your house. I'll visit you every day."

"Promise?" His brown eyes searched my face.

"Of course." This was weird for me. Usually it's Charlie reassuring me, not the other way around. "I mean, who else is going to cook for you and make sure the house doesn't turn into a pigsty," I teased lightly. "Plus, my kids won't be able to get enough of their granddad."

Charlie smiled. "I'm so happy for you Bella. You know, seeing Emmett go through his life dating tons of girls before he finally realized that Rose was the girl for him. Now he's married to a wonderful women who I love dearly and had little Nikki who is an angel. But you, you never dated, never showed any interest in getting married. And when you got amnesia, I was like that's it. My baby girl can't get married now nor have any kids to call her own. But look at you now. Edward is a great man and I've seen the way Nikki and Tyler adore him. He will be a fabulous father. And I'm so happy you finally found the man you were meant to be with. And I can't wait to walk you down the aisle."

I hugged my dear dad. "Aww, Dad," I grinned happily as I pecked his cheek. "You won't let me fall, right?"

"You know I'll always catch you when you fall, Bells," Charlie replied simply and firmly.

I smiled. "I know. I love you, Daddy."

Charlie smiled. "Love you, too, my baby girl. Now, come on, no more of this mushy stuff. Alice will have our heads off if we don't finish this."

I laughed and we went back to work. Five minutes later, though, Alice came into the living room with Ed trailing behind her.

"Charlie, Bella," Alice greeted. "I'm giving you two new jobs."

"What? We just started!" Charlie protested.

"Yeah, I was just getting better at the whole blowing thing," I added, holding up a perfectly-sized balloon as evidence.

"That's what she said!" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled. "There is a nine-year old in the room!"

"Who said what?" Nikki asked loudly.

"Never mind, Emmett, Nikki!" Edward called from the front of the house. "He's a moron!"

I smiled at the sound of Edward's voice. I haven't seen him since Alice told us we would be working on two different jobs. "I love you, Edward!" I called to him happily.

"I love you, too!" Edward replied loudly. I could just imagine the grin he was wearing.

"You guys are making me sick!" Emmett fake-gagged.

"I said no yelling!" Alice screamed as she blew on her whistle.

I rubbed my forehead. With all this yelling, I felt a headache coming on.

"Alice, why do we need to change jobs again?" Charlie brought attention back to the matter at hand.

"Because I just learned that Ed here can make balloon animals," Alice replied. Ed waved.

Charlie gasped. "Do you hear this, Bells? We're being replaced!"

I shook my head in mock-anger and disgust. "After everything we did for you, Alice, this is how you repay us," I tsked.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She glanced at her clipboard. "Okay, Charlie, Edward and Nikki need help cleaning the dining room table." Charlie sighed heavily, but Alice ignored him. "Bella, you can help Rose and I wrap up the presents. Ed, start blowing."

"That's what she s—" Emmett started to yell before a thud was heard. "Ow!"

"Be quiet, Emmett!" Rose growled. I laughed at the image of Rose hitting Emmett on the back of his head.

"No yelling!" Alice blew her whistle again.

"You know," Edward called. "It doesn't make sense for you to yell 'stop yelling.'"

"No one asked you, Masen!" Alice yelled.

"He has a point!" Carlisle called.

"Yeah, dear!" Esme agreed. "And can you refrain from blowing that whistle?"

"It's so loud!" Elizabeth agreed.

Alice blew her whistle. "Stop yelling!"

Everyone laughed.

oOo

"Hey, guys?" Rose asked as we got started on wrapping Tyler's many presents.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How come we don't do Family Nights anymore?" Rose asked randomly.

Alice frowned. "You're right. We haven't had one in months."

"But we are supposed to have them once a month," I protested.

"Don't worry, we'll have one next week," Alice reassured.

I bit my lip. "Are we still going to have time for each other?" I blurted out. "I mean, I'm getting married and we are all thinking about having kids. Are we still going to see each other?"

"Oh, Bella, of course we are," Alice promised. "We are the like the Three Musketeers!"

"Yeah, Bella, don't sweat it. Nothing is going to keep us apart," Rose reassured.

"Good," I smiled. "Because you guys are my best friends and I don't know what I'll do without you guys," I said truthfully.

"Psh, best friends," Rose scoffed. "More like soul sisters."

"Yeah," Alice agreed before turning to face me in disgust. "Bella, please, that is hideous." She looked distastefully at my wrapped present.

I sighed as I put the present down. If you didn't know, I'm not the greatest wrapper. The present I just attempted wrapping looked like a two-year old did it. Still, I didn't like Alice insulting my work. I wadded up a piece of wrapping paper in my hand and flicked it at Alice.

She narrowed her eyes as the ball hit her right in the face. "You will pay for that, Swan." She picked up the ball and flung it back at me. I ducked quickly and heard a gasp from behind me. I laughed as I realized that it had hit Rose instead of me.

"Alice," she growled her name.

"Oops." Alice shrugged and smirked. And without warning, the three of us lunged for more wrapping paper. It was like an all-out snow-ball fight except with wrapping-balls. After a few minutes of ducking, screeching, and throwing we were reduced to rolling on the floor as we shoved each other. Soon, Alice started laughing and we joined her as we sat up. I looked at the mess we had made. There were wrapping-balls all around the kitchen floor.

Alice laughed again. "I love you guys."

"Aww, we love you, too, Alice." I leaned over and hugged her.

"Group hug!" Rose exclaimed, laughing as she joined our hug.

"Sisters forever!" Alice squealed.

"Sisters forever!" Rose and I chorused happily.

oOo

"Wow. My son is one spoiled kid," Alice whistled as we all gazed upon the mountain of wrapped presents. We had thrown away every wrapping-ball and had resumed our job. Well Alice and Rose did, I didn't really do anything since we all knew I couldn't wrap presents.

"There has got to be at least twenty presents here," I added in awe.

"He is going to be one happy child," Rose said, shaking her head.

"Okay, enough chit-chatting." Alice turned to face us. "We have fifteen minutes until Jasper and Tyler return." She consulted her clipboard. "Okay, Ed should be finished with the balloons by now. Bella, go help him and Carlisle hang up the piñata. Rose, go find Emmett and make sure he doesn't break anything else. I'm going to go see how everything is coming along," she ordered before walking out of the room.

"Make sure Emmett doesn't break anything." Rose shook her head. "Why do I get the hardest job?"

I laughed as I wished her luck and went in search for Carlisle and Ed. I soon found them in the kitchen, leaning over a yellow duck piñata.

"Why is the piñata a duck?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Well, Alice was going to buy a SpongeBob piñata," Ed began, "But then she figured that Tyler wouldn't want to beat SpongeBob with a stick so she got him something he hates."

"And Tyler hates ducks," Carlisle added.

"Don't ask," Carlisle and Ed said at the same time.

I laughed. "Okay, so what are we doing? Alice sent me to help you guys," I explained.

Carlisle shook his head, his blond hair flowing with the movement. "She also sent Ed to help me. My daughter doesn't think I can do anything by myself."

I smiled, amused.

"Well she does have a point. I mean after the banner incident—" Ed started.

"That was not my fault," Carlisle cut him off sharply.

"Sure, sure," Ed said, his hazel eyes shone with amusement. I grinned. Ed was a funny, kind man. He had brown hair with hints of gray in it and laugh lines were proudly displayed on his face.

"Anyway, we are just putting the candy inside the piñata. We'll be finished already but _someone_," Carlisle mock-glared at Ed, "keeps eating the Hershey bars."

Ed smiled. "They are delicious." He licked his lips before leaning towards me to whisper, "Don't tell Lizzie. She says I can't have any sugar. Crazy woman." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed before grabbing the candy bag and helping them stuff the piñata.

"So Bella, Carlisle tells me that you beat him in chess last week," Ed said as he snuck a Kit-Kat bar into his pocket.

Carlisle narrowed his blue eyes as he held an arm out. Ed grinned as he reached into his pocket and handed Carlisle back the chocolate.

I smiled at their interaction. "I did?" I asked, impressed. It was usually impossible to beat Carlisle in chess.

"Yeah you did," Carlisle ruffled my brown curls. "I was proud of you."

I blushed.

"And I was thinking, Bella, that you and I could play a match tomorrow night before Liz and I head back to Chicago," Ed continued.

"Sure, Ed." I smiled. "I'll write it down tonight."

Carlisle snorted. "If she could beat me what makes you think that you can beat her?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ed smirked. "I think you should join us, Carlisle. I can probably teach you a thing or two."

"It's on." They shook hands.

I rolled my eyes. Men.

As we finished up filling the piñata, we were awarded with the weird sight of Emmett running across the kitchen, clutching something in his hands.

"What in the worl—" Ed was cut off by Alice running in three seconds later and following Emmett's trial.

"Emmett Swan! Give me back my whistle!" Alice yelled as she ran as fast as she could.

"Never!" We could hear Emmett yell as he ran in the direction of the stairs.

Carlisle and I resumed our work once they were out of sight as if scenes like this happened every day—which they did.

"If you think this is weird," Carlisle said to a confused Ed. "You should have seen them when they were teenagers." He shuddered at the memory.

oOo

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION EVERYBODY. PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE. I REPEAT, PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE. THANK YOU." Alice's voice was heard throughout the house.

"Is that…is she?" Ed looked around the kitchen in confusion. "Where the hell did she get a blow horn?"

I shook my head. "That's Alice for you," I said. "Come one, let's see what she wants."

I led the way through the hallways to the front door. There we saw Elizabeth, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Nikki, Charlie, and Edward forming a circle around Alice. I hurried over to where Edward was standing and he smiled crookedly when he saw me.

I gave him a small hug. "I missed you," I said truthfully. Even though we were in the same house and were only apart for an hour, I had truly missed him.

Edward kissed my forehead. "I missed you, too. I wanted to strangle that crazy girl when she never let us have the same job. She made me clean the bathroom with Rose," he complained.

I laughed. "Poor baby," I traced his pout with a finger.

Edward grinned and his green eyes shone with happiness. "I really did miss you, Bella." He nuzzled his nose softly with his own.

I melted. "Good because I—"

"Attention!" Alice blew her whistle, cutting me off.

Rose rubbed her forehead. "Why did you give her back that whistle, Emmett?"

"It's not my fault. She wouldn't let go of my leg until I did."

We all laughed until Alice blew on her whistle again.

"Okay, Carlisle, Bella, and Ed, is the piñata done and hanging?" she asked,

"Yup," Carlisle nodded. "And if you find that there is not enough candy in it, it's because someone ate most of them." He smirked at Ed.

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You're not supposed to have any sugar!" She turned towards Ed.

Ed shook his head. "Honestly, sweetheart, I don't know what he's talking about. He's a little," Ed did the crazy gesture, "If you know what I mean."

"Check his pockets," I giggled.

Elizabeth reached into his pocket and grabbed a handful of chocolates. "Edward Masen!" She shook the handful of candy in his face. "What is this? You know the doctor said that your blood pressure is incredibly high and that you should lay off the sugar and fat."

Ed rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissingly. "That doctor didn't know what he was talking about."

"Hey! I was that doctor!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Exactly my point. I rest my case," Ed crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll have you know that—"

Alice blew her whistle. "Yeah, yeah, Dad we all know you're an awesome doctor. Ed needs to lay off the sweets. Yada yada. Moving on." She glanced at her clipboard. "Okay, Jasper texted me and said he was five minutes away. Now it's been three minutes so we need to gather by the door."

"Wait! We need to put on these birthday hats that I bought." Emmett held out a bag filled with SpongeBob cone hats.

Everyone passed the bag around, reached into the bag, and attached the hat to his or her head.

When it reached her, Alice looked distastefully at the bag before sighing in defeat. "What a mother will do for her son," she muttered as she put on the hat that apparently didn't go with her outfit.

"Alright! It's party time! Raise the roof!" Emmett cheered.

oOo

We were all standing at both sides of the front door when we heard Jasper's car finally pull into the driveway. We sat in an anxious silence as we listened to the car door slam and their footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Dad, I don't understand why we went to the grocery store and didn't buy anything." We heard Tyler say as they stepped onto the porch.

"I told you, I forgot my wallet at home," Jasper answered, putting the house key into the door knob before slowly opening the door.

"But Dad, how did you forg—"

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as they stepped inside the house.

Tyler's shocked face and wide eyes showed us that he was indeed surprise. "I thought you guys forgot about my birthday!"

"Of course we remembered your birthday!" Jasper said as he spun his son around. Tyler yelled in delight.

"Here you go, Ty Ty," Nikki said once Jasper had put Tyler down. She handed him a SpongeBob hat. I smiled. Nikki is the only one Tyler allows to call him Ty Ty.

"Thanks, Nikki," Tyler grinned as he put his hat over his blond hair, his blue eyes filling with joy when he saw all of us beaming at him. "Now where are the presents?" He rubbed his hands expectantly.

We all laughed as we led him to living room. Tyler gasped when we entered. I have got to admit, Alice is a control freak, but there is a reason we all allow her to boss us around. No one else would have been able to pull off transforming the whole first floor of the house in only an hour like she did. There were colorful streamers hanging from the ceiling, balloons shaped into different animals floating around the room, sparkly confetti evenly spaced on the floor. But Tyler was only focused on one thing. Next to the TV, Alice had arranged for a plastic table to be brought in, covered with a SpongeBob tablecloth, and all the presents were arranged beautifully on top of the table.

"I love my family!" Tyler exclaimed happily as he raced towards the table.

We smiled. He was so adorable. So one by one each couple/person gave Tyler their present(s) and Tyler ripped away the wrapping paper. He loved each present and hugged whoever gave him the gift.

"Alright," Edward said when Tyler had unwrapped each present on the table. "How would you like to see mine and gift Bella's, little ma—I mean, _big_ man?"

Tyler looked around in confusion. "Where is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Come on, it's over here." I led him across the room. When we reached it, I yanked away the cover to present the brand-new piano.

"You got me a piano!" Tyler widened his eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugged both of us quickly before stroking the keys happily.

"No problem, big man. Now you can practice at home," Edward said before he sat down at the bench. He quickly played the 'Happy Birthday' tune to distract Tyler from what the rest of the family was doing. When Edward started to play the tune again, everyone started singing along. The lights turned off, causing Tyler to look to the front of the room in confusion. His mouth dropped as he saw Jasper and Emmett enter the room, both holding the sides of the cake Esme, Elizabeth, and I had made. Once it was done baking in the oven, Elizabeth had put on her vanilla frosting and had decorated the top of the cake so that it said 'Happy Birthday, Tyler' in blue icing. Seven green candles burned brightly in the middle of the cake. I led Tyler to where they were setting down the cake on the coffee table as everyone continued to sing Happy Birthday.

"And many more!" Emmett belted out when the song was finished.

"Blow out the candles," Alice urged.

"Don't forget to make a wish," Esme reminded him.

"And you have to blow all of them out in one breath or else the wish won't come true," Ed added.

"Really?" Tyler asked. "Can you help me, then, Nikki?" he asked.

Nikki grinned. "Of course, birthday boy." She stepped forward to stand beside him.

I smiled. Nikki and Tyler were best friends and were just as close to each other as any brother and sister I knew. Together, they blew out the candles as Elizabeth, Alice, and Esme snapped pictures. We all cheered and clapped and Tyler took a deep bow for the cameras.

"Okay, okay," Emmett said as he elbowed his way to the cake. "Let's eat!"

oOo

"What's wrong?" I asked Jasper who was leaning against the wall while everyone else was watching the complete first season of SpongeBob SquarePants that Rose had gotten Tyler—if you haven't figured it out yet, Tyler really loves SpongeBob.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he answered.

I nudged him. "Don't lie. Why are you standing here all by yourself?"

Jasper sighed. ""It's just…he's growing up so fast, you know? It seems like just yesterday I was changing his diaper." He looked wistfully at Tyler who was laughing at something Patrick said.

I smiled. "Yeah. He was such a cute toddler. And Nikki? Exactly a year from now, she'll be going to middle school."

Jasper shook his head. "Unbelievable. And ugh she'll go to high school soon and date all those hormonal boys," he groaned.

I laughed. "Don't worry, Tyler will protect her from those kind of boys. Just like you and Emmett protected me."

"Just like the way we still protect you," Jasper corrected. He laughed. "You don't remember this, and don't tell Edward this because he would flip, but a couple of weeks ago, Emmett, you, and I were at the park with Nikki and Tyler. We bumped into James and he started flirting and looking at you like he wanted to eat you. Don't worry, though, Emmett and I had a nice chat with that idiot," Jasper winked one blue eye at me.

"I'm glad." I smiled. "You and Emmett are the best brothers a gal can have."

Jasper grinned at me. "You're a pretty awesome sister yourself," He put an arm around me. I leaned into his side and we stayed like that for a while, watching our dear family interact. Nikki sat on Rose's lap and played with Rose's pearl necklace. Tyler sat next them and next to him Alice had her arms around her son. On another couch, Carlisle held hands with Esme as they chatted with Ed. Edward arm-wrestled with Charlie on the floor while Emmett and Ed cheered them on. I smiled. My family was huge. My family was crazy. But most of all, my family was loving. Everyone loved and cared for each other. It was such a comfort to know that wherever I go, whatever I did with my life, I will always have a family that loves and supports me.

Jasper sighed after a few minutes. I looked questionably at him. "He's growing up. Half of me wants him to grow up so we can play sports out in the backyard and talk about his girlfriends. But the other half wants him to stay the little guy who needs and loves his daddy."

"Oh, Jazz, I think you're worrying for nothing," I said. "Tyler will always need you. And he will never stop loving you, I promise you that."

"Thanks, Bella." Jasper kissed the top of my head in gratitude.

"And, speaking of Tyler and his future girlfriends." I smiled as I looked at the little guy holding hands with Alice and Rose. "He is going to be quite the ladies' man. Girls love the quiet, sensitive types." I nudged playfully Jasper because he was one of those guys.

Jasper smirked. "Yeah, Tyler will take after his old man in the ladies department."

"Oh, please, Mr. Hotshot." I laughed. "We both know you've only had one girlfriend you're whole life."

Jasper looked fondly at Alice. "And I've never regretted it."

"Daddy!" Tyler called from in front of the television. "Auntie Belly! Come on. My favorite episode is on."

"I love this one, too!" Emmett agreed in his booming voice.

"How old are you again, son?" Charlie asked. Emmett stuck out his tongue at him which didn't really help his case.

"You're never too old to old to not like SpongeBob. Am I right?" He held out his hand to knuckle-touch Edward.

We all laughed as Edward shook his head in disagreement and refused to knuckle-touch him.

Jasper and I walked over to our family. Edward opened his arms wide and I immediately sat down on his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my forehead as I snuggled closer to him.

"What were you and Jasper talking about?" Edward asked curiously.

"Oh, just about Nikki and Tyler," I answered. Edward nodded. "Hey, Edward?" I shifted my head so I could stare into those green eyes I love so much.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about being a father…someday?" I asked hesitantly.

Edward gave me the biggest smile I've seen. His entire face beamed with joy. "There is nothing, nothing in the whole wide world that I would rather do than to start a family with you, Bella," he said sincerely as he caressed my cheek.

"Good," I smiled. "Because I want four kids."

Edward raised an eyebrow and smiled even more. "Really?"

I nodded happily. "Two boys and two girls," I added.

Edward placed his hand on top of my stomach and I placed my hand on top of his. "I love them already."

oOo

"It's such a beautiful night," I said as Edward and I walked to my front door. The party had just ended and Edward offered to drive me home after we had said our goodbyes to everyone.

"It is," Edward agreed. It wasn't raining, the full moon was shining brightly against the dark night sky, and it was warm out. "Hey, let's dance."

"Dance?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "But there's no music."

Edward shrugged. "So? Come on." He led me to the front yard. "We can dance to our own music."

I grinned as I wound my arms around his neck and Edward placed his hands on my hips. "Fine. But if I step on you and you break a toe or two it's your own fault."

Edward smiled and started swaying our hips back and forth. "Whatever you say, love."

I laid my head on his shoulder as he spun us around and around the yard. "I love you, Edward," I whispered. And I did. I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for him. My amnesia snatched my future away from me and just as quickly Edward handed me a brighter future to look forward to. A future that involves kids, a new house, and a life with the only guy I will ever truly love.

"With my whole heart, I love you, Bella," Edward replied. And I could see that he really, truly did. Edward and I have the kind of love people write about, the kind of love that people dream about. And it's amazing how despite my family not wanting us together in the beginning and despite me not wanting us to be together at one point, we are still together, and whatever challenges we face as we transition into a new stage in our relationship, I guarantee we will stay together. I know now for certain that I can not live a life without him and he doesn't want to be without me. And he tells me every day that I've healed and grown so much since the day he met me. That's all because of him. He makes me a better person. Our love makes us both stronger and better people. He makes me smile, he makes me laugh, he makes me _happy_. And for that, I'll always be thankful. I know in my heart that I will never stop loving this amazing, kind, beautiful man.

My thoughts were cut off as Edward dipped me. I squealed in surprise as I clutched his neck. Edward laughed as he pulled me back onto my feet. "Do you remember when I dipped you on our 50th date?" Edward asked.

I closed my eyes and scrunched up my forehead in concentration. I thought really hard and searched my mind. _50__th__ date, 50__th__ date, 50__th__ date_. I slammed against a mental wall. I concentrated and tried to lift the wall up. I saw a wallet, a red velvet cake, and a video flash in my mind one by one. But just as quickly as I saw them, they disappeared and the wall stood firmer than ever. I opened my eyes in defeat. "I'm sorry. I can't remember."

"Hey," Edward nudged my chin until I looked into his warm, green eyes. "Don't worry about it. We have the rest of lives to figure it out, okay?"

I nodded and kissed him lazily and slowly. Because it was true…

We would spend the rest of our lives together.

**

* * *

There you go! And I know, the whole thing was in BPOV but no worries the epilogue is all EPOV. And I know I said that this chapter would be short but idk it basically wrote itself. I hope you liked it. And when I say that the epilogue will be short I really mean it. So short that im not going to give any sneak preview because if I did then it would give everything away. But still, I would love it if you reviewed! Let's see, less than seven, I'll update next Thursday, 7-10 on Wednesday, 10-15 Tuesday, more than 15 on Monday, more than twenty and I'll post it tomorrow or Friday :) I can't believe only one more chapter left…**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Review!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


	33. Epilogue: My HappilyEverAfter

**Okay there are two reasons as to why this is late. First, my power was out for two days thanks to some crazy storm and second this chapter is a lot longer than I said/thought it would be. But anyway, here it is! The last chapter of 50 First Dates :( Thanks to anonymous reviewer, blah, twilight lover, Rizz0, JelyyfishTramper, roxy43221, elyse.s2, Twilighter930, Samantha-bluegurl09, Enya, Anonymous, FelicityT, Flora73, Seth Imprint, RosesFromDrew, xXxBellaxEdwardxXx for reviewing! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

"And they lived happily (aside from a few normal disagreements, misunderstandings, pouts, silent treatments, and unexpected calamities) ever after."  
— Jean Ferris (Twice Upon a Marigold) _

**

* * *

Edward Pov**

**Eight Years Later—August 18****th****, 2010**

Every day of last eight years has been filled with joy and happiness. Each day spent with my family is a blessing. But there are certain days that stand out to me. Days that I will never forget. Days that I cherish in my memories. Days that I will tell my grandkids all about.

This is my Favorite Day List. (In Chronological Order)

_******_The day I met the love of my life, Bella—April 9th, 2000.

_******_The day Bella and I went on our first date—April 24th, 2000.

_******_The day Bella and I went on our 8th date and Bella agreed to be my girlfriend—June 12th, 2000

_******_The day Bella whispered she loved me for the first time in her sleep—Sept 25th, 2000

_******_The day Bella told me she loved me while she was awake—February 20th, 2000

_******_The day Bella and I went on our 50th date and Bella agreed to marry me—April 9th, 2001

_******_The day Bella and I got back together after two months of pure hell. Added bonus—it was also the day I found out that Bella sorta remembers me—June 10th, 2001

_******_The day Bella agreed to be my fiancé…again—June 17th, 2001

_******_The day Bella told me that she wanted to have kids with me—August 25th, 2001

_******_The day my mom and dad moved to Forks. They now live in a two-story house that is a fifteen minute drive from where I live—October 25th, 2001.

_******_The day Bella and I got married. Miraculously, it ended up being a sunny day and we held the ceremony as planned in Esme and Carlisle's backyard. Everything went perfectly. I will never forget the image of Bella blushing as she walked down the aisle in a stunning bridal dress. Bella and I wrote our own vows and said 'I do' to each other. The reception was wonderful and everyone seemed to have fun. For the honeymoon, I took Bella to Paris for three weeks. Oh, and our first night as man and wife is also included in this day even though we stayed up way past twelve A.M…doing stuff…-January 1st, 2002

_******_The day Bella moved into my house—January 22nd, 2002.

_-Flashback—_

"_We have a surprise for you," Alice sings as Bella and I walk up to her. _

"_Surprise?" Bella groans. "I hate surprises."_

"_Really?" Alice raises an eyebrow. "So you hated your surprise honeymoon location?"_

"_Well, yes I did dislike the fact that it was a surprise. I don't understand why no one could have told me that we were going to Paris. But I didn't hate the actual honeymoon," Bella blushes. _

_I chuckled as I put an arm around her. Yes, we went to Paris for three weeks for our honeymoon. We got the newlywed suite at an expensive French hotel. Bella and I both took French in high school so I thought it would be the perfect place to spend our first weeks as man and wife. Honestly, those three weeks were the best weeks of my life. Though it was difficult at certain times. In the morning, for instance, I had to wake up at five to get up and leave the bedroom so that Bella wouldn't wake up to a complete stranger in bed with her. Trust me, I did not want to get hit by a lacrosse stick again. Of course, Bella still had to wake up in an unfamiliar room, but she had to do that when she lived in the Facilities also. The Video was placed where she could not miss it and I made sure that there was a T.V. in the bedroom with a VCR attached. We edited the Video to make sure that everything would be explained. After the Video, Bella then came into the kitchen where I had a plate of breakfast ready for her. It was always a bit awkward at first because it took a while for Bella to be comfortable with the fact that she was married and on her honeymoon. But by the afternoon, we were out sightseeing and having a wonderful time together. _

"_Anyway, Alice, what is this surprise?" I question. Bella and I had just flown back to Forks and drove from the airport to my house. The next step for us was to pack up Bella's stuff from Charlie's house and move everything to my house. But when we got here, we found Alice sitting on my front porch waiting anxiously for us. _

_Alice smiles. "You'll see," she says cryptically as she leads us to my front door. She opens it with ease and steps inside. _

"_Uh Alice? When I left for Paris I locked my door. How exactly did you get in?" I question as I drop all the luggage I am carrying on the floor. _

_Alice waves a hand dismissively. "It was easy peesy. I mean, hiding the key under a flower pot is so overdone. Really, Edward, a little creativity would be appreciated."_

_I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet your standards, Alice. I'll do better next time," I say sarcastically. _

_Alice nods in approval. She obviously doesn't register the less than sincere response. "That's all I ask."_

_I roll my eyes again, but smile nonetheless. "I missed you, shortie." I ruffle her short, black hair._

_Alice mock-glares at me as she pats down her hair. "Not the hair, Masen."_

_I laugh. "Whatever."_

"_The surprise, Alice?" Bella prompts._

"_Hold your horses, Sw—I mean, Masen." Alice smiles brightly. _

_I grin hugely at the fact that Bella is now Bella Masen as I kiss Bella's forehead._

_Bella smiles sweetly at me before turning back to face Alice. "We don't have all day, Alice. I was on a _ten hour_ airplane ride and I just want to sleep."_

"_Fine." Alice stops in front of the entrance to the kitchen. "Well, while you guys were getting to know each other a little better," Bella blushes, "Elizabeth, Esme, Rose, and I—since we love you guys so darn much—took it upon ourselves to do a little something for you guys. So we decided to make your lives easier by moving Bella's stuff into this house. Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Charlie, Carlisle, and Ed helped with the heavy stuff of course. And while we were here we decided to do some redecorating and well, see for your selves." She gestures for us to go into the kitchen. After sharing a nervous, excited look with Bella we both step forward. I look around the kitchen in shock. A month of ago my kitchen consisted of black tile, white walls, a plain white refrigerator, and white counters and cupboards. It was really small and bland looking. I never minded, though, because I rarely used the kitchen—I'm not that good of a cook. I had a simple oven, stove, sink, and microwave. But now, now it is a kitchen straight from a home magazine. There was bright lighting installed, a new silver refrigerator, a high-tech looking oven, a new microwave, a new set of sharp knives, a new electric stove to replace my old gas one, and new blue-tiled counters that have tons of silver gadgets on top of them. _

"_I uh know you're not much of a chef, Edward, but Bella loves to cook and she always wanted to redo Charlie's kitchen so we thought we would go all out on it," Alice rambles._

_I turn to look at Alice in surprise. Confidant Alice actually looks nervous. I smile hurriedly to reassure her. "I love it, Alice. Really, it's perfect. Thank you," I say honestly. _

_Alice grins in relief before turning to face Bella who still hasn't said anything yet. "Bella? Do you like it?"_

"_I mean, I don't remember what it looked like before, but it looks wonderful, Alice. I can't wait to cook in here," Bella says as she continued to look around in awe._

"_Well, come on, here is my favorite part." Alice leads us across the kitchen to the refrigerator. I smile as I realize what she is showing us. On the surface of the refrigerator are pictures of Bella and I and the rest of our family. And written in different colored magnets is 'Welcome Home Mr. and Mrs. Masen, Love Your Favorite Family.'_

"_Wow, Alice. This is awesome," I comment as I study each picture._

"_But you do know we only have one family?" Bella asks. "So of course you're our favorite family."_

_I laugh and Alice rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Now come on, come see the rest of the house."_

_The rest of the first floor is pretty much the same. There are tons of small things that warmed my heart like pictures of our family that I didn't have before on shelves and on end tables, Bella's books mingled with my own on our new bookshelf, and lots of feminine touches that clearly said that a female lived here. In the bathrooms there is make-up, pink and baby blue towels, a pink brush, strawberry shampoo, etc. My heart just about burst when I saw Bella's purple toothbrush next to my black one. _

"_Okay," Alice says when we go up the stairs. "I left the three guest rooms empty, but we would all love to help you guys decorate them into nurseries later," she winked at us, "so come to the bedroom." She leads us through the hallway until we stop in front of my—Bella's and I's—bedroom. Alice opens the door and ushers us in. I gasp. It is completely different. The walls are now painted a light-blue color and the carpet is white._

_Bella widens her eyes. "This is my room," she says in awe. I nod, realizing that she is right. This is almost an exact replica of Bella's old room. Her black dresser, her tan night table, her purple alarm clock, her desk, and her bookshelf were in the same position as previously. The only differences are that the window and closet are in different places and instead of the bed being a single, it was a king-sized one._

"_We thought that the mornings would be slightly easier if Bella woke up in a familiar room," Alice explains. _

_I nod. "That's a brilliant idea."_

"_Yeah," Bella agrees. "Thanks, Alice."_

_Alice grins, pleased with our happy reaction. "It wasn't just me. Everyone else helped a lot. It was no problem really. And I think that's everything. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now," Alice hugs us both tightly and after Bella and I say our goodbyes, she is gone._

"_We are really lucky to have such a great family, huh?" Bella smiles. _

"_Yup," I agree as I wrap my arms around her as I stand behind her. "And can you believe it? You live here now."_

_Bella shifts around so that we were facing each other. "And there's no place I'll rather be than here with you," she states, her brown eyes warm. "I love our home, don't you?"_

"_Well, a year ago I would have told you that this house is too big and empty. But now that you live here? Now that your clothes, books, and furniture are here with my stuff? For the first time this house feels like home," I tell her sincerely as I nuzzle her nose with mine._

_Bella smiles. "I guess it's true, then. Home is where the heart is, huh?" I nod in agreement and kiss her soft cheek. "I can't wait to start a life with you in this house, Edward."_

"_I can't wait either, Bella. I love you." I murmur as I move on to kiss her other cheek._

"_I love you, too." She interlaces our hands. I am just about to kiss her sweet lips when she pulls away. "Now come on, I'm hungry. I want to try out that kitchen."_

_I groan and laugh at the same time before following her down the stairs. I would follow her anywhere._

_-Flashback End—_

_******_The day I got Bella a chocolate lab puppy for Valentine's day—February 14th, 2002

_-Flashback—_

"_Close your eyes," I order softly as we walk up the stairs and enter the second floor of our house._

_Bella sighs. "Why can't you just tell me what you got me?" she asks. _

"_Where's the fun in that? Come on, close those beautiful eyes." Bella purses her lips but complies. "No peeking," I chide as I see her try to open her eyelids slightly. _

_Bella pouts and I can't resist bending down to give her a quick kiss on her pouting lips. Bella hums contently when I pull away and she opens her eyes. "Was that my present?" she asks hopefully._

_I laugh loudly. "Honestly, Bella, sometimes you are so absurd. You don't really expect your Valentine's gift to be a kiss? And a small kiss at that."_

_Bella grumbles something under her breath that I don't catch before closing her eyes again. _

_Once I make sure that they are really closed, I grab her warm hand and lead her down the hallway to our bedroom. _

_I open the door slowly and guide Bella inside. And it isn't long until the puppy is scratching excitedly at both of our legs. _

"_Open your eyes, Bella," I say softly. _

_Bella follows my command and gasps when she lays eyes on the puppy. It is a small chocolate lab with a big, red ribbon around her neck. _

"_Happy Valentine's Day, love," I say, smiling at her shocked expression. _

"_Oh my god! It's a puppy!" Bella gets down on her knees so that she is eye-level with the excited dog. "Oh, hey sweetie. Who's a good doggie? Who's a good doggie? You are. Oh, yes you are. Good puppy," Bella coos in a sweet voice as she pets the dog's soft, brown fur. The puppy wags its tail happily at the attention. But before I know it, the dog lunges. Bella squeals happily as the dog licks her face with her big, pink tongue. I'll never forget Bella's pleased face as she made friends with the dog._

"_Do you like it?" I ask unnecessarily. "I promised you on one of our dates that once we moved in together I would get you a dog," I add as I also bend down and give the little pup an ear rub. _

"_Oh, Edward, I love her—is it a her?" Bella asks as she runs her fingers through the brown pelt._

_I nod. "Yup. I already checked." I wink one green eye at her and Bella laughs. "Go on, give her a name."_

_Bella purses her lips in thought as she studies the dog. "Liz," she says finally. "Liz Masen." I raise an eyebrow in question. "After you're mom."_

_I laugh. Bella had just 'met' my mom earlier today and already she is naming a dog after her. "I'm sure my mom will love to hear that a _dog_ was named after her."_

_Bella blushes and shakes her head. "Not like that. It's just that they have the same eyes." Bella gestures towards Liz's green eyes. _

_I nod. "So you like her? She seems friendly and nice, but if you want a different dog—"_

_Bella shakes her head vigorously. "No, she's adorable," she assures me before turning back to Liz who is rolling on her back with her brown paws in the air. "Yes, you are adorable. Yes, you are," Bella gives Liz a much wanted belly rub._

_I chuckle. "Not as adorable as you," I respond truthfully as I put an arm around her. _

_Bella smiles and blushes a deep red. "She's perfect, Edward. Thank you so much," she whispers as she pecks my cheek in appreciation. I grin hugely, pleased that she liked her gift. _

"_It was no problem. Anything for you," I reply, my green eyes burning with sincerity. _

_Bella blushes. "Now I feel bad. All I got you was a leather journal filled with blank music sheets so you can write down your compositions. That's not nearly as exciting as a new puppy."_

_I widen my eyes. "Are you kidding me? It's a perfect gift, Bella. I have so many notes and ideas floating around my head that I've been scribbling down on napkins. Now I have an actual music sheet to write them down on and all the compositions will be in one place. Thank you," I say sincerely. I shift around so that I am sitting in front of her. I lean in and am just about to kiss her delectable lips, but right before I could, Liz shoves herself in between Bella and I. She wags her long tail as she alternates between licking my face and Bella's._

"_Ugh," I groan as I move away from her wet licks. _

_Bella just laughs her musical laugh as she kisses the top of Liz's head. "Welcome to the Masen Family, Liz."_

_Liz wags her tail in approval._

_******_The day Bella told me she was pregnant with our first child—February 17th, 2002.

_-Flashback—_

"_Liz, sit," I order. Liz's big, green eyes blinked blankly at me. I sigh. "Sit," I say more firmly, this time pointing towards the ground. She tilts her head to one side in confusion before sniffing at the place I am pointing to. I roll my eyes. "Dumb dog," I mutter. In the three days we've had her, the dog has singlehandedly wreaked chaos throughout the house. No pair of shoes was not chewed on, no piece of furniture was not scratched, and no piece of floor was not pied or pooped on. It's ridiculous. Yet I can't regret my decision to buy Liz only for the simple reason that she causes Bella to smile beautifully every day. If Bella wants Liz to stay, Liz shall stay. It is that simple. And if having to endure stepping in poop in the morning just to see my girl smile at the puppy doesn't show my undying love for my wife I don't what will. But this morning, when Liz chewed my favorite pair of Nikes, broke the $20 leash, and peed on the kitchen floor I decided that this dog had to be trained. Unfortunately, though, I have no patience. Bella would be a better teacher, but she is currently out with Rose and Alice._

"_Okay, Liz, let's try something different," I turn away from her and walk across the kitchen. "Come, Liz. Come here," I make kissy noises and whistle, but Liz stays put. "Come, Liz. Come to Edward." She sits down. I throw my hands up in exasperation. "Oh, now you sit! Come on, it's not that hard. Come. Come. Come over here," I snap my fingers and clap my hands but she just looks bored. Finally, after a while she stands up. But instead of coming towards me, she runs out of the room. Grumbling under my breath, I hurry to follow her to make sure she doesn't chew on anything that is not meant to be chewed on. As I turn the corner, I hear Liz start barking. I roll my eyes. She barks at anything. I'm serious. Yesterday, I found her barking at a tree._

_As I follow her barks I end up at the front of the house. Liz is sitting next to the front door and barking her head off. I shake my head. What? Is she barking at the door knob now? But before I can quiet her down, the door opens and Bella steps in. There she goes. Smiling at the damn dog like it's the cutest thing she's ever seen. I sigh as Bella bends down to converse with the enemy._

"_Good girl. Good girl. Look at you. Being a guard dog, huh? Good girl. You heard my car come into the driveway, didn't you? What a good girl," Bella coos as she pets Liz. Liz wags her tail and eats up the attention. I roll my eyes. It will take a long time for me to forgive her for chewing up my shoes._

"_Hey, Bella," I greet softly as I walk to her._

_Bella blanches when she hears my voice and turns towards me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. She is paler than usual and she looks extremely nervous. _

"_Is there something wrong, Bella?" I ask, my green eyes growing concerned. _

_"I uh I…can we go sit down or something?" Bella asks. She doesn't wait for an answer and takes off towards the living room with Liz trailing behind her. _

_Panic sweeps through me. Those are the exact words that Bella said the day she broke up with me. My breathing picks up. She can't break up with me. I can't go through that again. But no, she can't break up with me, I reason. We are married now. She can't possibly want a divorce, right? I didn't do anything wrong. I've been a good husband…I think. But why does she look so nervous and frantic? _

"_Edward? Are you coming?" Bella calls from a different room. _

_I walk slowly towards her voice, all the while getting more worried and scared. When I find her in the living room she is sitting on the couch with Liz at her feet. _

"_You're not breaking up with me, right?" I blurt out._

_Bella's eyes widen. "No!" she exclaims. "Why? Are you breaking up with me?"_

_I shake my head vigorously and feel a wave of relief wash through me. "No, no. Never," I reply as I walk towards her and sit next her. I take her hand in mine and regard her nervous expression seriously. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. I mean, I hope nothing is wrong. It all depends on how you look at it I guess," Bella rambles. _

"_Bella, just tell me. I'm not going to be mad or anything if that's what you're worried about."_

_Bella studies the wall. "Okay. Rose, Alice, and I were driving home from the mall. We were about five minutes away from Rose's and Emmett's house and we were talking and stuff. Then I tell them that I threw up this morning—"_

"_You threw up this morning?" I ask, shocked and immediately concerned for her health._

_Bella blushes. "Well, yeah," she admits. _

"_Why didn't you tell me, Bella? Are you sick? Do you feel better now? Should I call Carlisle? Why don't you lay down and I'll call him. You should have told me sooner, I—"_

"_Edward," Bella holds up a hand to stop me. "I didn't tell you because I thought it was nothing. I read in my diary that you cooked last night so I assumed that…"_

"_Hey," I frown. "I'm getting better at cooking. The food wasn't _that_ bad."_

"_See? I didn't tell you because I thought it would hurt your feelings." _

"_My feelings are not hurt." I cross my arms across my chest defensively. Bella raises a skeptical eyebrow. I sigh. "Well, regardless, I'd like to know these things. I want to know anything that concerns your health, Bella," I say firmly._

"_I know. I'm sorry. I should have told you as soon as it happened," Bella agrees. _

"_Is that all?" I question, confused. Is that what had her all frazzled?_

_Bella shakes her head slowly and once again looks at the wall instead of me. "No. I told them that I threw up and Alice said…Alice said that…" Bella sighs and doesn't finish the thought._

"_Alice said what?" I furrow my eyebrows. "Did she say something mean to you? Because if she did I will—"_

"_No, Alice didn't say anything mean," Bella replies._

"_Then what did she say?" I prompt, getting impatient. _

"_She said that…well I think she was joking at the time…but, she said that I could be experiencing…morning…sickness," Bella says as she fidgets nervously. _

"_Morning sickness," I repeat slowly before the words registered. "Morning sickness? As in you might be pregnant?" I ask hopefully. "I mean, have you've thrown up before?"_

_Bella shakes her head again and disappoint washes through me. "No, but I am late."_

_I wrinkle my forehead. "Late? Late for what?"_

"_For my period," she says. "I'm two weeks late."_

_I perk up. "So that means you might be pregnant, right? Okay, we need to get the pregnancy test. Wait right here and I'll go to the grocery store and—"_

"_I uh already went to the store," she says._

"_You got the pregnancy test? Great. Well, go on, take it. Oh wait. Do you not need to pee? Let me get some lemonade." I stand up hurriedly._

"_Edward."_

"_Yes? Oh am I being too eager? We can wait until you need to go." I sit back down._

"_No, I um already took the test," she says quickly._

"_Already took the test?" _

"_Yeah. I'm sorry. But we were right next to the grocery store so we stopped by to get the test and like I said we were five minutes away from Rose's house. So I just took the test there. I know I should have waited so that you could be there with me, but I couldn't wait—"_

"_I'm not mad about that," I dismiss. "What did the test say? Positive? Negative?" I question eagerly, leaning towards her. Silence. "Bella? Look at me, please," I plea. _

_Bella looks away from the wall and turns her gaze towards me. "It was positive," she whispers. _

_I widen my eyes, hope and joy building up inside of me. "Positive? As in I'm going to be a father?"_

_Bella hesitates before nodding in confirmation. _

_I waste no time in grabbing Bella and swinging her around in a circle. She squeals in surprise. _

"_I'm going to be a father!" I exclaim joyously once I set her down, smiling hugely. _

_Bella grins at the sight of my pleased state. "So you're happy?" _

"_Happy? I'm completely ecstatic!" I beam at her. I am going to be a father. Amazing. "Is that what you were worrying about? That I wouldn't be happy that you were pregnant?" _

_Bella nods. "Well, yeah. Only because Alice and Rose said that Emmett and Jasper didn't react in a positive way. Jasper was shocked into silence and Emmett fainted."_

"_Emmett fainted?" I say incredulously. _

_Bella covers her mouth with her hand. "Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Are you going to make fun of him?"_

_I shake my head. "Of course not. I would never poke fun at Emmett."_

_Bella rolls her eyes. "In his defense, he was only nineteen when he received the news."_

_I smile. "Well, I'm not going to faint. I'm so happy. This is…this is wonderful," I say sincerely. I kiss her forehead sweetly and look into her content, brown eyes. "Wait? You're fine with this? No 'I have amnesia, I can't be a mom' rant?"_

_Bella grins. "Nope. Rose and Alice went on like a ten minute lecture on how I definitely could be a mom and yada yada. Plus, I can't really do anything now. I'm going to be a mom whether I like it or not. And I do. I like the idea of having your kid, Edward."_

_I smile crookedly. "Great. Gah, I'm so happy. Thank you, Bella. Thank you for loving me and making me a father." Bella blushes. "Now come on, we should tell the rest of the family." _

_Bella nods. "Okay. Let me just feed Liz and then we can go." She turns towards Liz who is snoozing on the ground. Lazy dog. "Liz," Bella calls as she starts walking towards the kitchen. Liz immediately jumps up and trots after her. _

"_Good come, Liz. Good girl," Bella praises. _

_I scowl. Damn dog was playing favorites. _

_-Flashback End-_

_******_The day my album filled with fourteen of my own compositions was released. I had originally made the C.D. for Bella, but she had encouraged me to try to make a record deal and sell the album —March 19th, 2002.

_******_The day Bella regained her memories—July 14th, 2002

_-Flashback—_

"_Edward?" Bella asks._

"_Yes, my love?" I ask, squeezing her torso. Bella is currently sitting on my lap as I sat on the red loveseat. Both of us are reading _What To Expect When You Are Expecting, _a book_ _that Rose gave Bella at the surprise Baby Shower she and Alice threw for Bella. _

_Bella puts the book on the ground and shifts awkwardly so that she can see me. I grin happily as I see her six and a half pregnant stomach. I don't know what I like better. The image of Bella smiling and blushing or Bella smiling and blushing with her hands on her pregnant belly._

"_You love me, right?" Bella questions seriously._

_I furrow my eyebrows. "Of course I do, Bella. You know that." I kiss her forehead in reassurance. _

"_And you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" she continues. _

"_I married you, didn't I?" Bella raises an eyebrow and I laugh. "Love, of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you,"_

"_Even with my amnesia? You still want to spend fifty, sixty years with me?"_

_I sigh. "What's this about, Bella? You know the answer is yes. I love you no matter what. Even if you were deaf, blind, _and_ had amnesia, I would still want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if you were blind, deaf, mute, had amnesia, had both your legs amputated, lost one of your arms, and—"_

"_Okay," Bella holds a hand up to stop my rambling. "I got it," she says, her brown eyes amused. "But what if I regained my memory?"_

_I bite my lip. "That would make me very happy," I admit, "but even if you never regain your memory, I would still—"_

"—_love me," Bella finishes for me. I smile at her and nod my head. "That's all I wanted to know." She took a deep breathe. "Yesterday, I was craving a taco and you went to get me one. You were wearing jeans and a black, collared shirt. You had on those chewed on Nikes that you love so much. I ate four tacos and you called me fat. Then we went for a walk around the park. It was raining, but we went with an umbrella. On the way back, my feet hurt so you carried me for ten minutes even though it hurt you're back and arms. When we got home we took a shower and we…you know…" she blushes as she trails off._

_My mouth hangs open in shock. Last night, Bella had been exhausted so she didn't have time to write the day's events in her diary. So how does she remember what happened? Unless…my eyes widen in disbelief. "Do you…do you remember?" I ask urgently._

_Bella nods. "Everything. Everything. Every day since the accident, including all the days before I met you,"_

"_H-How?" I whisper._

_Bella shrugs. "I don't know. I was just reading in the book how a baby needs lots of love and attention to develop and grow fully and I was thinking that I could never give our kid the love it needs. That I would wake up every day not knowing that I even had a kid. And I wanted so badly to be able to remember everything. I want my baby to live a normal life where his or her mom and dad both love him or her. And you know those stories about how when their kid is under a car, the mom has the strength to lift the car off the child? Well, I guess the fierce determination to fully know my child and to give him or her the love she or he deserves gave me the strength to lift up that mental wall that was blocking the memories." Bella shrugs again._

_I smile hugely. "So you remember? You remember everything?" I ask hurriedly, hope beginning to fill me._

_Bella grins as she places her hand on my cheek. "Yes, Edward. I remember everything,"_

_I let the words sink in and when they do, we both smile happily at each other._

"_Oh, Bella, this is wonderful. I would swing you around in delight, but you know." I gesture towards her overgrown belly. Bella's smile fades as she slumps against me. "Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" I question as she frowns. _

"_Besides the fact that you just called me fat?" She raises an eyebrow._

_I sigh. We have this conversation every day. "I did not call you fat. I simply said that—"_

"_Whatever," Bella dismisses unhappily. "It's just that I have a massive migraine." She rubs her forehead as evidence._

_I move her hands away and kiss her forehead. "I bet you do. The sudden onslaught of all those memories must be overwhelming," I say as I stand up and move Bella to the couch. I help her lie down and pull a blanket over her exhausted body. "Let me get you some _Tylenol_," I offer, already heading towards the kitchen._

"_Wait, Edward," Bella pulls me back to her. "I just want you to know that yesterday and all the days before that, I loved you. But now? Now that I remember every little thing you've said to me and done for me? I really, really, _really _love you,"_

_I smile hugely and bend down to give her a lingering kiss. "And I really, really, _really_, love you, too," I say sincerely before walking to the kitchen. But by the time I came back, Bella is sound asleep. _

_She slept for the next sixteen hours and I was really worried, but Carlisle said a bunch of medical terms until I just told him to say it in English. Apparently, all her memories were turning to long-term memories while she slept. When she finally woke up, she had a huge headache, but she still remembered everything._

_-Flashback End- _

_******_The day Renee Esme Masen was brought into the world. After being in labor for seventeen hours, Bella finally gave birth to our baby girl on Sept 18th, 2002.

_-Flashback (Earlier Today)—_

"_I hate when nothing good is on," I grumble to myself as I flip through T.V. channels. I settle for ESPN and lean back in the white couch to watch the highlights of yesterday's baseball game. _

_Seconds later, I see Liz trot into the room. I smile. "Hey, girl," I greet. I pat the seat next to me. "Come here, Lizzie," I coo. Liz is now eight years old. Poor dog is old and probably has only a couple years left. Her joints are really bothering her and sometimes she can't even walk. Over the years, once Bella had trained her, Liz and I have grown a lot closer. I have forgiven her for chewing my shoes and she has forgiven me for the mean words I said to her when I found her chewing on my precious Nikes. _

_Liz wags her tail, walks towards me, and jumps onto the couch. I pet her as she lays down on top of me. I smile and rub her ears. She is such a lap dog. "Good girl," I praise._

"_Dad?" Renee enters the room. Renee is almost eight years old. She has my bronze-colored hair, but instead of her hair being straight like mine and my mom's hair, she inherited Bella's silky curls. She has deep, green eyes that always seem to have a sparkle in them. She also has her mom's pale, creamy skin and her cute, button nose. Renee inherited Bella's adorable clumsiness and love of books. I'm proud to say that at age the age of five she was able to read whole chapter books. And I cannot describe to you how incredibly happy I was the first time I saw Renee blush a deep red. Turns out, Renee is shy just like her mom. But once Renee gets close to you and lets down her walls, you quickly see that she is so kind and nurturing. She is currently wearing a simple white dress with spaghetti straps and her long, curly hair flows down to her chest._

"_Yes, Angel?" I answer._

_Renee grins. "You better be careful, Daddy. Mommy is upstairs." _

_I laugh. Ever since Liz left muddy paw prints on the white couch, Bella made a rule that Liz is not allowed on the furniture. "I can handle Mommy," I assure her._

_She smiles beautifully and skips towards me. She bends down to pet Liz who has been wagging her tail ever since she saw Renee. _

"_Hey, good girl," Renee says sweetly. "You're so cute, puppy." _

_I smile at their interaction. At a very early age, we all discovered Renee's deep love for animals. Liz and Renee are inseparable. They are best friends. At night, I sit outside Renee's bedroom door and listen as she adorably rambles to Liz all about her day. Renee is already talking about being a vet when she grows up so she can 'cure all the sick animals in the whole wide world' as she puts it._

_Renee sits down next to me and Liz immediately leaves my lap for Renee's. I laugh, unaffected. I would like to say that Liz loves everyone equally, but Renee would always have a special place in her heart. _

"_Daddy? I don't want to watch sports. Can we watch something else?" Renee asks sweetly. _

_I smile. "Of course, Angel. Watch anything you want." I hand her the remote control and ruffle her bronze curls. _

_Renee gives me an adorable toothy grin as she changes to the Disney Channel. I groan quietly once I realize that _Hannah Montana_ is on. I sigh loudly but didn't say anything. Renee is my little angel and I love her so very dearly. If she wants to watch _Hannah Montana_, then she gets to watch _Hannah Montana. _I would do anything for her. _ _She is a wonderful, beautiful girl and I know already that many boys will fall for her. Already, Jacob's and Nessie's nine-year soon, Kyle—or as I like to call him, The Mongrel—can't seem to keep his filthy paws off of her. Always hugging her and playing games with her. It makes me sick. And worse, Renee seems to like The Mongrel just as much as he likes her. Ugh. Bella says it's adorable. Psh. I'm just saying, if in five years, The Mongrel is still staring at my angel with his muddy brown eyes, I shall have a very serious talk with him. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper will have a few things to say to him also._

"_You get the best of both worlds," Renee sings quietly along to the theme song as she pets Liz's brown fur. "Chillin' out, take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know it's the best of both words…"_

_I grin hugely as I put my arm around Renee. Renee got her mom's sweet voice, but neither her nor Bella were good singers. I can't lie, though, I love it when my girls sing. _

"_You're beautiful, you know that?" I whisper as I kiss her forehead. _

_And just like her mom, Renee's pale cheeks turn a light pink. I love her blush. Of course, I hate it when The Mongrel makes her blush. I growl at the thought._

_Renee, unaware of my murderous thoughts, lays her tiny head on my shoulder. I relax instantly and smile contently. _

"_I love you, Daddy," she whispers shyly, biting her lip. I grin. It still baffles me how one statement can cause someone so much happiness. But the words 'I love you' and 'Daddy' in the same sentence never fails to make me melt. _

"_I love you, too, my angel," I reply as I kiss the top of her head and we both go back to watching the show._

_Minutes later, Bella silently enters the room. "What is this?" Bella says sharply as she walks to stand in front of the T.V._

_Renee and I both blanch as we jump up. Liz cries at the unexpected movement as she tumbles to the ground. _

"_Oh, Lizzie, I'm so sorry," Renee bends down to help Liz up. "Are you okay, Lizzie?" she questions as she pets the dog gently as if afraid that if she presses down to hard, she'll hurt her even more. _

"_Renee, take Liz and go upstairs," Bella orders softly, her brown eyes glaring at me. I gulp. _

_Renee glances worriedly at me and I nod, silently telling her to listen to her mother. _

"_Come on, Lizzie, let's go," Renee calls as she makes her away towards the stairs. "Sorry, Mommy," she apologizes as she passes Bella._

"_It's okay, sweetie." She tucks Renee's hair behind her ear. "Just let me talk to Daddy, okay?"_

_She nods and once she leaves the room, Bella turns to face me. "Did I or did I not say that Liz is not allowed on the furniture?" she questions._

"_You did. I'm sorry. It's just that her paws weren't muddy this time so I thought…" I trail off guiltily. _

_Bella places her hands on her hips. "You thought what? That you could just completely disregard my rules?" I shake my head and I am about to protest, but Bella continues. "I mean, it's one thing to say 'yes, I agree that Liz should not be allowed on the furniture' and then the next day let Liz be on the couch, but, you are a role model to our kids, Edward. You let Renee see you ignore what I say and you teach her that it's okay to not listen to me. Do you want that, Edward? Do you want her to learn that she doesn't have to listen to what her parents say?" _

_I run a hand through my hair and bite my lip. "Jeez, I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry, love. I'll do better," I promise._

_Bella sighs and visibly relaxes. "You think you can pout and say I'm sorry and I'll forgive you just like that." She snaps her fingers as she grins at me._

_I laugh as I walk closer to her. I hug her to me. "No, I think that you will forgive me because you love me so very much," I murmur as I peck her quickly on her plump lips. "Do you forgive me, love?" I kiss her on both cheeks and on her eyelids._

"_You're cheating," she accuses feebly as her breathing picks up. _

_I gave her one, two, three short, lingering kisses. "Is it working?" I ask as I move my kisses down her neck._

_Bella laughs. "You know it is," she smiles at me before sliding her hands around my neck, pulling my head towards her, and capturing my lips with her own. Even after all these years, I have never gotten tired of kissing Bella's delectable lips. It is something I could do forever and never get bored of. _

"_I love you," I whisper sweetly against her lips. This is pure heaven. Having Bella in my arms, breathing in her freesia and strawberry scent, feeling her love for me pouring through in our kiss. There is no better feeling. I feel Bella smile against my lips as she responds by kissing me harder. I groan low in my throat as her tongue probes my bottom lip. But before I can part my lips for her, the doorbell rings loudly. _

"_Leave it," I say as I feel Bella start to pull away._

"_Edward," she protests weakly._

"_Maybe they will go away," I say as I continue moving my lips with hers_

_I make a loud protesting sound when Bella gently pushes me away from her. "It's Alice, Edward. We both know she will stand there all day until someone answers the door. She texted me before I came down saying that she was bringing Emma back and Grace was coming with them," she explains as she heads towards the door._

_Once she left the room, I plop down on the couch. But once again, Renee enters the room, but this time there are tears spilling out of her green eyes. _

_-Flashback End-_

_******_The day E.J. Masen was born. He came into this life on August 9th, 2003.

_-Flashback—_

"_What's wrong, Angel?" I jump off the sofa immediately and hurry towards her. Renee sobs even louder as I bend down and look at her distressed, green eyes. Her nose is red and running, her eyes puffy, and tears are spilling down her cheeks. It breaks my heart to see my angel in such pain. I reach out and wipe her tears away. "Tell me what's wrong, Angel. Let me fix it," I plea._

"_E-E.J d-destroyed S-sunshine," she wails._

_I sigh. Sunshine is her favorite stuff animal. _

_Bella and I, we should have known this would happen. We should have expected it. See, add my stubbornness to Bella's stubbornness and you create this completely obstinate child. Don't get me wrong, I love E.J. with my whole heart, but he is just such a troublemaker. He makes it habit to annoy his older sister every day and hates doing his chores. He's naturally intelligent, but he refuses to do his homework. He loves to talk back and gets in arguments just for the heck of it. _

"_Are you sure, Angel?" I ask gently. "Maybe Liz chewed on it or something."_

_Renee shakes her head, her bronze curls flailing about. "L-liz w-ouldn't do t-that to m-me." She heaves as another sob wracks her small frame. _

_My heart clenches at the sight and I pull her into my arms. "Oh, my angel, shh," I rock her back and forth and run my hands through her bronze curls. "It'll be alright," I murmur. _

_She sniffles. "I loved Sunshine, Daddy. S-She was my f-first s-tuff animal and she was s-so n-nice and n-now she's g-gone," she cries._

_I continue to rub her back and soothe her as best as I could. I don't know what we are going to do when Liz passes. Renee would be a thousand times more devastated if that was the case._

"_Are you okay now, Angel?" I ask as her sobs die down. She nods slightly and I kiss her forehead. "Go sit on the couch, sweetie," I suggest, letting go of her._

_She nods again as she slowly walks to the couch, her head bent down in sadness._

_I sigh again as I stand up. "E.J.!" I holler. "Get your butt down here!" I order._

_It took a while but E.J. soon enters the room. E.J. has just turned seven a few days ago. His real name is Edward Jacob Masen. I tried, I really tried to get Bella to name him anything other than Edward, but she wouldn't budge. She said that she knew that my father was called Edward and his father was called Edward and his father was called Edward and so on and so forth and that she'll be damned if we were the ones to break the family tradition of naming the eldest son Edward._ _E.J. has Bella's brown hair except that it is completely unmanageable and disheveled as mine is. It annoys Bella to no end because she spends about thirty minutes each day trying to comb it down but an hour later it is all over the place again. E.J. also has Bella's deep, brown eyes and my nose and chin. _

"_E.J.," I greet as I pinch my nose, trying to control my anger. "Why does Renee say that you destroyed her stuffed animal?"_

_E.J. turns around to glare furiously at Renee with his brown eyes. "Tattletale," he spits._

_Renee flinches and ducks her head. _

_I glare at E.J. "Don't accuse her. You're the one at fault here. Apologize to your sister now," I command firmly._

_E.J. crosses his hands across his chest. "No."_

_I quirk an eyebrow. "No?" I repeat in disbelief. _

"_Yeah."_

"_Yes?"_

"_No, no I won't say sorry," he says defiantly._

"_And why not?" I pinch my nose again in frustration._

"_Because I didn't do anything wrong," he answers simply, shrugging._

_I seethe. "Look at your sister and tell me that you did nothing wrong?" I growl._

_E.J. glances at the couch and sees Renee slumped against the couch, crying softly into her hands. I see guilt immediately fill E.J.'s eyes, but just as quickly as it came, it is gone. "I didn't do anything!" he defends himself. "Why do you always take her side?"_

"_I do not!" I say defensively._

"_Yes you do!" he exclaims, stepping forward. "You are always calling her your angel. She can do no wrong in your eyes! But me? You always think it's my fault!"_

"_I do not," I say, less sure now. I shake my head. "This isn't about me anyway. It's about you, Renee, and Sunshine."_

"_No, it's about—"_

"_What is all this yelling about?" Bella demands as she enters the living room with Alice, Grace, and Emma trialing behind her. _

_Grace is Alice's and Jasper's third and last child. Besides Tyler, who is almost fifteen now, and Grace, Jasper and Alice have Victor who is the same age as Renee—eight. Emmett and Rose also have more kids. In addition to Nikki who is now seventeen, they have Marisa (6 and a half years old) and twins Chase and Keith (3 years old)._

_There are only five people who have never been the receiver of E.J.'s sharp tongue—Bella, Esme, Elizabeth, and Alice. That should be obvious. No one can ever say a bad word to those naturally kind people. But the fifth girl is completely unexpected. Alice's five year-old daughter, Grace, seems to be the only one who can control him. I'm serious. The girl puts a hand on him and he absolutely melts. _

"_E.J.?" Grace asks in that sweet, musical voice she inherited from Alice._

_E.J. involuntarily smiles when he hears Grace and visibly relaxes. It's really baffling to see his immediate change of demeanor when Grace enters the room. "Hey, Gracie," he greets happily._

_I shake my head in disbelief as Grace actually walks up to him and hugs him. E.J.'s face softens as he puts his hands around her small frame. _

_With most others he is standoffish and argumentative, but with sweet Grace, he is unbelievably kind and gentle. Alice and Bella are ecstatic because they would really be sisters if E.J. and Grace marry someday. They go around singing __Mary's Song (Oh My My My)__ by Taylor Swift every time they see those two together. I'm not opposed to the idea of them marrying fifteen, twenty years from now. And no, it is not hypocritical of me to be comfortable with E.J. dating around and not Renee._

"_I repeat, what is going on here?" Bella asks again._

_I gesture towards Renee and Bella gasps as she sees her crying daughter. She rushes towards her and envelops Renee in her arms. _

"_What happened?" Alice questions as she and Emma go join Bella in comforting Renee._

_I sigh but before I can respond, Renee blurts it out. "He destroyed Sunshine," she cries into Bella's chest as Alice runs her fingers through Renee's curls and Emma pats her back. _

"_E.J.?" Grace turns to look at E.J with her light blue eyes that contrast nicely with her straight, shiny black hair. "Did you really do that? I gave Sunshine to Renee two years ago." Even though there is a three year age difference, Grace and Renee are best friends and have a sisterly relationship. The only time I have ever seen them fight was when Renee told Grace that she thought E.J. was a complete jerk. Grace immediately went on this five minute rant where she actually defended E.J. Though she is sort of shy, Grace always speaks up when it comes to E.J._

_E.J. eyes widen at the new. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry, Gracie." He runs a hand through his unruly brown hair, a trait he adopted from me. I roll my eyes. I ask for an apology and he refuses, but he'll quickly give Grace an apology even though she didn't ask for one. "I was just pulling a prank. I put Sunshine in the front yard so that Renee would think she lost her. I'll was going to tell her where Sunshine was after an hour or so, honest. But I didn't know that a dog would come around and chew it into pieces," he explains. "Jeez, I'm sorry, Reenie," E.J. says sincerely. _

_I chuckle silently. E.J. is the only one Renee tolerates calling her Reenie. _

_Renee sniffles as she glances at E.J. who actually does look apologetic. "It's o-okay. I-it was an a-accident," _

"_Yeah, and I'll pay for a new stuff animal," E.J. offers. _

_Instead of making her smile, it just makes her cry all over again. E.J. winches at the sound as he realizes that that wasn't the right thing to say. _

_I sigh. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen, E.J.?" I ask him pointedly. _

"_I'm sorry," Alice speaks up as she stands. "But Grace and I should go. We just came to drop Emma off. I need to head home and help Tyler get ready for his recital."_

_I nod. Yes, I still taught Tyler. But only once a week now instead of every day. He is really phenomenal and he a lot of potential to be a really great musician. He has been composing his own music since he turned ten and I couldn't be prouder. Everybody in our huge, huge family is going to support his big day. I can just imagine the director's face when Tyler asked for over twenty tickets. So yes our family is still going strong. Even though over the last eight years our family has nearly doubled in size, we still get together once a month for Family Night which is always held at Carlisle's and Esme's house. _

"_Bye, Gacie," E.J. says, turning to face her. _

_Grace smiles. "See you later, E.J. Save me a seat?"_

_E.J. ruffles her black hair and smirks. "You know it."_

_They smile at each other as Bella and Alice share a happy glance. Alice and Grace say their goodbyes and they leave. _

_I turn around. "E.J." I call over my shoulder and walk to the kitchen without waiting to see if he is following me. _

_When we enter, E.J. studies the floor as he shuffles his feet. "So how long am I grounded this time?"_

"_You're not," I say simply. _

_E.J.'s head snaps up in shock as his brown eyes widen with surprise. "I'm not?"_

_I shake my head and smile at him. "You didn't mean for Sunshine to be ripped apart. You just wanted to play a prank on your sister, which is mean but understandable. You forget, son, that I was a kid once, too." E.J. grins. "But," I point a finger at him. "If you're mom asks, I was really firm on you," I wink a green eye at him._

_E.J. grins even bigger. "Sure, Daddio."_

_I smile and I bend down so that I'm at his level. I put my hands on his shoulders and regard him seriously. "And you know that I love you just as much as I love your siblings, okay? I'm sorry that I made you think that I loved you any less or that I was being unfair to you."_

_E.J. nods. "You know that I wasn't being serious, Dad. I say things that I don't mean when I'm angry."_

_I smile as I straighten and slap his back. "I know. You got that temper of yours from me. I'm happy to say that my temper has died down a lot, but when I was a kid like you?" I whistle. "Your Grandma used to rub soap on my tongue daily whenever I acted out."_

_E.J. shakes his head. "She did not!"_

"_She did," I laugh. "Ask her tonight."_

"_I will," E.J. grins._

"_You do that. But don't listen to any crazy stories she tells about me. They are all lies," E.J. laughs. "I love you, kiddo," I say sincerely as I watch my happy son._

_E.J. shrugs and his brown eyes twinkle mischievously. "Eh, you're alright."_

_I roll my eyes. "My son thinks he's clever, huh?" I manage to give him a mini-noogie before he shoves my hand away. _

_I chuckle. "Go play video games or something, huh?" I suggest, already walking back to the living room to see how Renee was doing. _

_E.J. nods as he follows me. But right when we are about to enter, I stop as I hear Bella's quiet, comforting voice._

"_You know, Renee, you're Uncle Emmy used to play all kinds of tricks on me when we were kids. One time, he messed up the model of the solar system for a science project and I cried because I was certain I was going to fail. In Emmett's defense, he didn't know it was for school. But you know what my mom said when she saw me crying? She said that in this world, men are going to try to beat us down and get the better of us every day. Sure, we can cry about it, but then we would be letting them win, you know? They will think we are weak and strike again. We have to show them that we are strong and not afraid to stand up for ourselves. I know you're sad, sweetie. I still remember my first stuffed animal. It feels like you lost a friend, but there's really nothing we can do but buy another stuff animal if you want us to. Come on, sweetheart, two years from now you will outgrow your toys. So smile because Sunshine would want you, too, right? You said Sunshine was nice. She wouldn't want you to cry. Be happy and show E.J. that it's going to take a lot more to break you down because my baby girl is strong and tough."_

_We hear Renee sniffle. "What did you do when Emmett destroyed your science project?" I smile. This is good, she has stopped stuttering. Bella is such a good mom. _

_Bella laughs. It is amazing how I've heard it thousands of times, but the sound of her beautiful laughter still makes me grin happily. "She gave Emmett a stern lecture and then she made him and Charlie stay up with me and her all night as we redid my science project. We all had a blast and the model ended up being better than the original."_

"_I was named after her, right? After your mom? My Grandma?" _

"_Yes," Bella confirms. "And sweetie, I've got to say that you do her name justice." And with that, E.J. and I decide to enter. _

"_Hey, you guys," Bella greets as she stands up. She leaves Emma and Renee on the couch as she walks up to us._

"_What did Edward do to you?" Bella raises an eyebrow at E.J._

_He smirks. "He was really firm with me, Mom. I've learned my lesson." _

_Bella rolls her eyes. "You didn't do anything, did you?" she accuses as she shoves me playfully. _

_I chuckle as I pull her into my arms and kiss the top of her head. "You know me so well, love," I murmur. _

_E.J. fake-gags which makes Bella turn her attention back to him. _

"_Listen, Mister, if I hear any of this nonsense of you making fun of your sisters or pulling any more pranks on them, I _will _ground you. Got it?" Bella says seriously. _

_E.J. nods. "Yes, Mommy. I love you so very much, Mommy."_

_Bella smiles at him. "I love you, too, sweetie." She ruffles his brown hair affectionately. _

_I roll my eyes. As soon as E.J. says 'Mommy' and 'I love you' she melts and forgets why she was mad in the first place. _

"_Now, come on, kids," Bella says. "'I'll make us some mac and cheese."_

_-Flashback Ends—_

_******_The day Emily Rose Masen (called Emma, named after Emmett) was born. Born on October 6th, 2005,

_-Flashback-_

_Renee and E.J. eagerly follow Bella into the kitchen. I glance confusedly at Emma who is still sitting on the couch. I walk over and sit next to her. _

_Emma is almost five. She has brown, straight hair with cute little bangs and bright hazel eyes. She inherited her mom's heart-shaped face and my nose. If Renee is my little angel then Emma is my little princess. The two are quite different. Where Renee is shy, Emma is outgoing. Where Renee is normally quiet, Emma can't stop talking for more than five minutes. Where Renee is clumsy, Emma is already showing signs of being athletic. Where Renee keeps her nose in non-fiction books, specifically books about animals, Emma loves fantasy books. While Renee could care less about fashion, Emma loves to flip through magazines and marvel at the 'pretty' clothes and frequently wears sparkly outfits. Though they have different interests, they are extremely close. _

"_Hey, Princess, aren't you hungry?" I ask._

_Emma shakes her head. "Nope, I ate at Auntie Ally's and Uncle Jazzy's house."_

_I nod. Emma had slept-over yesterday with Grace. _

_Another difference between Emma and Renee—if you ask Renee about her day, she'll say 'fine' or 'okay', but if you ask Emma, this is what you get…_

"_It was so fun, Daddy! Okay so I woke up before Grace and then I see I have something in my eye so I rub and rub…"_

_I grin as I place Emma on my lap so she is sitting sideways on it and wrap my arms around her. She swings her legs happily as she continues. "…but I didn't' know what it was. So I leave the bedroom and go to Auntie Ally's and Uncle Jazzy's room so they could tell me. I knock and Auntie Ally says 'one minute' and then I hear them run around and shove drawers like they were getting dressed. Anyway, Auntie Ally comes out and I tell her about how there was yucky stuff in my eye this morning. Uncle Jazzy told me that the Sandman put it there last night so that I would go to sleep. But I told him that I didn't want the Sandman to put stuff in my eyes…" _

_I smile as I listen to my second daughter ramble in her sweet voice. _

"…_and then Mommy let us in and she and Auntie talked while me and Gracie talked. But then we heard E.J. screaming so we walked here and then—"_

"_Okay," I chuckle. "I know what happens next. I was here, too, remember?"_

_Emma nods and smiles beautifully at me. Bella says that she has my crooked smile. She rests her head on the crook of my neck and plays with my fingers as she bites her lip in thought._

_I kiss the top of her head contently. _

"_Oh!" Emma suddenly sits up and her dark, hazel eyes twinkle in excitement. "Daniel called earlier today!"_

_I force a smile. "That's great, Princess. What did he say?"_

_I hate to say this, I really do because it's just plain ridiculous in my opinion. Andy and Martha's son, five-year Daniel—or as I like to call him, The Mongrel Two—is attached to Emma's hip. Andy and Martha got married six years ago and moved out of the Facilities and into a house twenty minutes away from Bella and I's house. When they moved, Bella decided to stop teaching at the Facilites and go back to teaching 12__th__ grade Literature at Forks High. Martha and Andy have only one kid so far, but Martha is six months pregnant with her second child. But their first kid, Mongrel Two, keeps staring at my innocent daughter. Why are both of my daughters so damn irresistible? You know what I have to do? Ten years from now, I have to convince Charlie to let me borrow his gun. Don't worry, I'm not planning on shooting anyone, I just want to intimidate any hormonal males who show interest in either Renee or Emma. I'm already practicing my death glare. Just the other day, seventeen year-old Nikki asked to be allowed to date some nineteen year-old scumbag down the street. No worries, Emmett, Jazz, and I took care of that little problem. _

"_He said that he was going to the zoo with his parents tomorrow and he wants me to go with him. Can I go, Daddy?"_

_I frown. "I don't know, Princess…" I trail off._

"_Please, Daddy?" Emma's widens her hazel eyes and looks up at me through her brown bangs. " I'll love you forever and ever and ever!"_

_I smile and tap her cute nose with my pointer finger. "But you already love me forever, right?"_

_Emma nods. "But not forever _and ever and ever_," she corrects seriously. _

_I laugh in amusement. "Okay, then you can go," I relent. Andy and Martha are responsible and they'll look after her and plus Dani and Emma are five, they can't do anything, right?_

"_Yay!" she cheers as she hugs me. "I love you, Daddy."_

_My heart melts. "I love you, too, my princess."_

_Emma smiles as she pulls back. "How much?"_

_I hold my arms out wide and grin. "This much," I answer._

_Emma stares at me at awe. "Wow. That's a lot"_

_I laugh and take her in my arms as I stand up. She squeals and clings to my neck as I carry her to the kitchen. I set her down when we enter, my arms tired. Emma is getting big. I used to be able to carry her all around the house when she was three._

"_Hey," I kiss Bella as I walk up to her. "Smells good, love," I say, sniffing the mac and cheese contently that she was stirring._

"_Thanks," she smiles at me before going back to cooking._

"_Mommy? What are you doing?" Emma tugs on Bella's sleeve._

"_I'm stirring the pasta," Bella answers._

"_Why?" _

"_So it can cook properly."_

"_Why?"_

"_So Renee and E.J. can eat it and enjoy it."_

"_Okay," Emma grins. "What are you doing now?"_

"_I'm talking to you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you very much even though you are starting to annoy me with all your questions,"_

"_I love you, too, Mommy," Emma answers simply. "Why do you love me?"_

"_Because you are my daughter."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're father and I—"_

"_Bella!" I interrupt. _

_Bella smirks. "What?" she said innocently. "I was just going to say that because you're father and I love each other very much."_

_I smile and shake my head. _

_Emma tugs on Bella's sleeve again to regain her attention. "Why else do you love me?"_

"_Because you're sweet, beautiful, kind, and oh so adorable."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you have your daddy's genes." Bella winks at me and I grin. _

"_Wh—"_

"_Are you kidding me?" E.J. groans from the kitchen table. "Can you please shut-up now?"_

_Bella, Emma, and I glare at E.J._

"_Ahh, he said the the s-word," Renee sings, sitting next to E.J._

"_What?" E.J. looks confused. "Oh, shut-up? I can't say shut-up?"_

_I shake my head. "No, you can't."_

"_Hey, at least I said please," E.J. counters._

"_He did." Renee nods._

"_Regardless, in the future simply say 'please, be quiet'" Bella says sternly._

"_Whatever," E.J. mumbles and he sticks his tongue out at Emma._

_Emma grins as she sticks her tongue back at him. "Why are you so cranky today, E.J.?"_

"_Yeah, someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed," Renee adds, nudging E.J. playfully._

"_Leave me alone," E.J. tells his sisters. _

"_Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Emma sings as she skips over to where her siblings are sitting._

"_E.J. did, E.J did." Renee answers, also in a sing-song voice._

_E.J. rolls his eyes. "My sisters are such freaks," he mumbles._

_Bella and I smile at their interaction as Renee and Emma continue to gain up on their brother._

"_Okay, kids, I'm done," Bella calls after a few minutes and she turns off the stove. But before she can serve them, we all hear cries coming from upstairs. _

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_

_-Flashback Ends-_

_******_The day Alexander Carlie Jasper Masen was born (called Al, named after Alice)—June 5th, 2007.

_-Flashback—_

_Bella sighs. "Looks like Al is up from his nap," she says. "I'll see what's up with him."_

"_I'll help," I offer. _

_Bella smiles at me. "Okay," she agrees, quickly kissing my cheek before turning to face Emma, Renee, and E.J. "We'll be right back and then we can eat."_

_They nod in acknowledgement before turning back to argue with each other. I intertwine our hands together as I lead Bella up the stairs and to the E.J.'s and Al's room. Bella opens the door and we both enter to see Al sucking his thumb on top of his _Blue's Clues_ toddler bed. _

"_Mama! Daddy!" Al exclaims when he sees us. He holds his hands up and repeatedly closes his fists, indicating that he wants to be lifted up. Bella grins as he swings Al up and rests him on her hips. He smiles as he lays his head on her shoulder. "Mama," he coos softly._

_I grin. Al is such a mama's boy. Al has a mop of brown, curly hair and Charlie frequently comments that Al looks exactly like Emmett did when he was a toddler. Al also has bright, brown eyes. Unlike E.J. who was a very loud and stubborn three year-old, Al is mostly quiet. He was the only kid who rarely cried when he was a baby. He is currently wearing his rocket pajamas that Carlisle and Esme gave him for his third birthday._

"_Hey, baby boy," Bella greets softly. "How is Mommy's little boy." She tickles him lightly across his stomach. Al squeals as he covers his stomach with his small hands gleefully. _

_I smile. He is so cute. I place my arm around Bella as I kiss Al's forehead. _

"_Daddy!" Al grins as he reaches up to pat my head. I don't know why, but the little guy is obsessed with my hair. He loves to pull and yank at it. Bella says it's his favorite toy. _

"_Hey, little guy," I pat his own brown hair and he giggles adorably. _

"_Daddy, play," Al says as he hits the air with his fingers. _

_Bella and I both laugh. "I think he wants you to play the piano," Bella grins at me as her brown eyes twinkle happily. _

_I nod in agreement and fondly kiss her forehead. "Daddy, play what?" I prompt to Al._

"_Daddy, play pretty, pretty, please. With cherry on pop," Al urges. _

"_With cherry on _top_," I correct lightly. "And of course, little guy. I'll play whenever you want me to."_

"_Now." I raise an eyebrow. "Please," he amends._

_Al, out of all of my kids, seems to be the most interested in music. He loves to play with his mini, kid xylophone and when he was a baby, he would love to shake his rattle. _

"_Okay, bud, let's go." I hold hands with Bella as we leave the room and walk down the hall to where I have my piano. I sit down on the bench and Bella sits next to me and sets Al on her lap. _

"_What should I play?" I ask Bella._

_She purses her lips in thought. "Why not his lullaby?" she suggests. _

_I nod and smile before I start playing. Al watches my fingers expertly move across the piano in awe and fascination. By the time the five minute composition was over, Emma, Renee, E.J., and Liz had entered the room and stood behind me and watched me play. Without hesitating, I switch to play Emma's lullaby, then E.J.'s, then Renee's, and yes even Liz has one, too. I finish with Bella's lullaby. Each person's tune was different but all of them were filled with love and devotion. As the last note lingers in the air, my family claps and hollers. _

_I grin happily and cherish the feeling of being surrounded by my family because I'm certain that that is one of the best feelings in the world._

_-Flashback End—_

And that's it. In between all my joyous days, these are the days that stand out.

I spend every day with the love of my life, with my love, Bella. I spend every day petting Liz's soft, brown fur. I spend every day holding Renee close to me. I spend every day listening to Emma's adorable rambles. I spend every day fighting and forgiving E.J. I spend every day holding Al in my arms. I spend every day conversing with my extended family. I spend every day with my family who love me despite my flaws and imperfections and who I love back just as dearly. This is my happily ever after, what's yours?

**

* * *

That its! Did you like it? And I know it said it was going to be short but you should know that I'm incapable of writing a short chapter by now. Haha. And yeah…I had Bella regain her memory. I wasn't planning to but when I was writing this chapter it just didn't work for me. I was like how can Bella not remember her own kids or her husband or anything. So yeah I liked it. I liked how Bella's fierce love for her unborn child gave her the strength to grab onto those memories and hold on to them tightly. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Oh and I'm 93% sure that I will start a new fanfic. But probably not for at least a month or maybe more. So put me on author alert :) **

**I would like to thank anyone who has read, reviewed, put me on their favorite authors list, favorite stories list, story alert, and author alert. It means a lot. I loved writing this fanfic…most of the time ;) it was fun and I'll miss these characters. If I do do a new story it will probably be vampire AU so I'm going to miss writing human Edward and the rest of them. And I'll really miss Tyler and Nikki. I liked them. Haha. And a special thanks to those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning. Because I have the first draft of the first chapter and it's terrible. It's really bad. It amazes me how much I've improved as a writer. Really. And its all thanks to you guys. And a special thanks to ****RosesFromDrew and aleki98 for reviewing so many chapters. And a special special thanks to elyse.s2 and Flora73 for reviewing almost every chapter they read and made me smile with their sweet words :) **

**Sorry for the long A/N…oh and review! Pretty please? Review the whole story too while you're at it. What was your favorite part, your least favorite part? Your favorite date, your least favorite date? Favorite chapter? Least favorite? What you really enjoyed about the story? What I should improve on? Review, review, review! :) **

**Put me on authors alert if you want to read my next fanfic. **

**Pictures of Liz, Emma, Al, Renee, and E.J. are on my profile!**

**Oh and the date Edward wrote out his Favorite Day List is today. So just close your eyes and imagine Edward, in Forks, scribbling down his best days :) **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Review!**

**Thanks For Reading! I'll miss you guys!**

**Until Next Time,  
Valerie**


End file.
